Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC
by OPFan37
Summary: When a duelist from the real world gets mysteriously transported into the Arc-V anime, he must go through the world's storyline with the help of his new friends and his 'Timestream' and 'Parally' Decks. Now in the Xyz Dimension, Elliot must work together with new allies, and get everybody to band together through his Unity Dueling! Cover Art made by neonewray on Tumblr!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Deck, New Friends, New World!

I sat at my desk, finally typing the last sentence on one of my Fanfiction story chapters before uploading the chapter. "Uuuuuurgh! Finally got that chapter out! I can't believe I found the time..."

Oh right! Descriptions! Sorry, they come first right? Yep. Anyway, my name is Elliot, I know better then to give you my second name. I'm not telling you my age, where I live or any of that, but I will say that I am tall, have dark brown hair and blue eyes, and am so pale I could be 'an extra off of Twilight'.

I sat on my bed and looked at the time, 9:45 PM. 'I guess I'd better get ready for tommorow...as awful as it may be.' I dragged myself over to the wardrobe and opened it, shifting through several trousers, shirts and jumpers until I got out one of each, all blue. Hey, I'm not one for different colours.

I was just about to close the doors when I noticed something, hidden down in the corner. 'Is that...?' I reached in and picked it up, instantly recognizing the rectangular holder. 'This is my Xyz deck! I thought I lost this!'

I'm the kinda guy who constantly shifts what his favourite subject is, and Yu-Gi-Oh just seemed to slip away, but I was happy to find this deck again. I went through the deck, admiring the cards I'd traded to constantly improve, I actually kinda missed this.

As I reached the final card I raised an eyebrow. 'What is this?'

The card I was now looking at was unnamed with an Effect Monster border, the picture showed what looked like a blue bouncy ball with white propellor like arms, white feet and yellow eyes, bouncing around with what looked like a light blue clock with black borders and hands in the background.

"What kind of card is this?" I asked myself, I didn't remember it in my deck...in fact I don't know this card at all! And why wasn't it named?

The more intently I stared at the card, the more the picture seemd to fade, until it was completely white! "How did-" I was interrupted as the card shone brightly. "Gah!" I shielded my eyes as the light made even the darkness created by my eyelids brighten.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Finally the light seemed to fade, and I blinked open, to be met with something I didn't expect.

I was no longer in my bedroom, more rather I was standing on a pathway, looking at a bunch of large buildings. 'Wh-Wha-? Where the hell am I!?'

I felt someone bump into me. "Oh! I'm sorry, young man." A voice said.

"It's okay." I apologised, turning to the voice my jaw dropped.

The woman in front of me looked average, wearing a yellow sundress, nothing special, what shocked me was her face, or more specifically, her eyes. They were huge! She literally had anime eyes! I'm not joking!

"Are you sure you're all right?" She asked again.

"I...uh...uh...yep, promise." I nodded.

She nodded before walking off, and I finally noticed other people walking around, and they all looked like people off of an anime! I was seriously doubting my mind.

'Okay...this is a dream!' I rationalised in my mind. 'I obviously just fell asleep, I-I mean it was late and everything. Of course that's it!' I then realised I felt a little different, or rather my clothes did. 'I don't think I'm wearing pajamas anymore...' I walked over to a nearby shop window and looked at my reflection, and I almost screamed.

What was looking back at me in the window was someone who was definitely not me! He was wearing a red unzipped no sleeve jumper over a long baggy armed dark blue shirt with a white swirl in the centre, the end having three spikes jutting out of its outer most part. He also wore long black slacks and white slip-on shoes with red edges, also with a white dark blue belt that had some kind of holder attached.

And the hair! Oh the hair! It had a large spike jutting out the front, with two sweeping down either side of his face with the rest of it being swept back. It was mainly crimson red in colour, but with some dark blue strands for emphasis. And he also had anime eyes, which were sapphire blue.

'No way...' I thought, waving my arms around and jumping up and down only for the person in the window to copy me, and for crossing civilians to give me weird looks. 'Okay...remain calm...this is all just a dream remember...and-hey, hold on a second.'

I just realised I was wearing some kind of gauntlet on my left arm, reaching into the holder I pulled out a...Yu-Gi-Oh deck? 'A deck?' I fanned out the cards, recognising a few such as Polymerization and Flare Resonator, but most were made up of weird cards I'd never seen before. Most of the monsters seemed to have their names start with 'Timestream'.

"I've never heard of an archetype like that." I mumbled to myself, before putting the deck back in the 'gauntlet'. I then reached into the holder on my belt, pulling out two Xyz monsters, two Synchro's and two Fusion's, none of which I recognised. "So this is an extra deck."

"Hey! Is that an Extra Deck?"

I looked behind me and-oh my god the hair! It was crimson and green! CRIMSON AND GREEN! Sorry...but I had to get that out of the way. He wore goggles with a blue star over one lens, a red vest, dark green baggy trousers and red shoes. He alos wore a white jacket like a cloak One Piece Marines style, which I had to admit, looked pretty damn cool.

"Yeah." I nodded as I put the cards back in my holder.

"Woah, those are really rare!" He smiled. "You must be a really good Duelist if you have Extra Deck monsters."

"Really? I thought it was pretty common." I mumbled in confusion.

"Uh, maybe t's just us, then?" He thought aloud in an embarrassed manner. "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you from out of town?"

"You could say that." I shrugged.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He held out a hand. "I'm Yuya. Yuya Sakaki."

I shook it. "It's nice to meet you Yuya. I'm Elliot...Elliot...Zekaki." 'Nailed last minute name idea.'

"Good to meet you too! Did you just arrive here, then?"

"Yes." I answered as quickly as I could.

"In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to Maiami City!" He beamed. "Y'know, I've got some spare time. I can show you around if you like."

'Well, if I'm not getting out of here any time soon, I might as well follow Yuya.' I thought. "I'd like that."

"Great! Maiami is an excellent place for Duelists! I'll show you." He began walking, and I followed along behind him.

'So...what? I'm in a Yu-Gi-Oh anime or something? Crap! I never made it past ZEXAL!'

Finally we stopped outside a very asymmetrical building with 'You Show Duel School' on the front. "This is You Show Duel School, a Dueling school which I attend!" Yuya opened the door. "Helloooooooooooo?...Looks like nobody is here."

"Then maybe we shouldn't be here?" Knowing this was anime, I'm pretty sure a sweatdrop appeared on the back of my head.

"Don't worry, it's fine if we're here." Yuya smiled, turning to me. "We actually just fitted in a new Solid Vision system, and it's working great!"

"Solid Vision? What's that?" I asked.

"Huh? You've, never heard of Solid Vision?" He asked.

"No."

"Action Duels?"

"Nope."

"Action...Cards?"

"Nada."

"Wow...I've never even met anybody who was so uninformed of them." Yuya admitted.

'Is that a bad thing?' I thought nervously.

"Hmmmm...I know! Let's have a Duel!" Yuya suggested.

"A Duel?" I repeated.

"Yeah! That way, we can get a feel for your Dueling, and how Action Duels will be for you!" He smirked.

'He certainly has enthusiasm.' I thought. "Okay! Why not?"

"Great!" He smiled. "Let's just have a regular Duel, then I can introduce you to Action Duels."

"...Okay, then." I accepted as we walked into a big dome-shaped room, taking positions on each side of the field.

"Alright!" Yuya cheered. "Elliot, I'm glad to be dueling with you! I hope I can entertain you!" He said with a bow.

"Uhh...okaaaay." I sweatdropped again.

He held his arm out, with a gauntlet on it just like mine, suddenly it burst out into a Duel Disk. 'This thing is a Duel Disk!? How do you turn it on!?' I pressed buttons randomly until mine turned into a Duel Disk as well. Whilst mine was electric blue Yuya's was yellow.

"Duel!" We both yelled.

**Elliot vs Yuya LP: 4000**

"I'll go first!" I looked at the first five cards in my hand. 'If this is gonna be my deck, I'd better get used to it...'

"I summon Timestream Blob in attack mode!" I placed the monster on one of my Duel Disk's sections, and a hologram version appeared in front of me.

Out of the card came a little ball of blue jelly with white arms and pudgy feet, and two yellow eyes, it looked like an enemy off of Kirby!

**Timestream Blob, Level 1, Fairy, Light, ATK: 100, DEF: 100.**

"And now his effect activates! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Timestream monster from my hand! So I choose Timestream Wanderer in attack mode!"

This time what came out was a long cloak, half red and half white, a long blue scarf was around the neck and the two ends extended out each side, acting as arms. A black hat completed the look, with only two red eyes being visible.

**Timestream Wanderer, Level 4, Warrior, Earth, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200.**

"And that's not all! When Wanderer is summoned in any way, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Timestream monster from my hand! So here's Timestream Mage in attack mode!"

This time a little chibi girl with orange hair, red eyes, and witches clothes too big for her appeared, she carried a golden staff in each hand, which both had large blue orbs on the tips.

**Timestream Mage, Level 2, Spellcaster, Dark, ATK: 600 DEF: 400.**

"And when she's special summoned, I can increase one monsters level by one, and decrease another monsters level by one! So I'll increase Mage's level to 3, and decrease Wanderer's level to 3!"

Mage waved her wands, sending a blue ball of light to envelop her and Wanderer, setting both their levels at 3.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." I finished. 'Hey, this works pretty good! Summoning a lot of monsters is my style!'

"Woah! Three monsters in one turn! That's pretty cool Elliot!" Yuya praised. "My turn, draw!" He drew very flashily. "I summon Performapal Hip Hippo in attack mode!"

Now, I was expecting a lot of things, but I was not expecting a pink hippo wearing a suit and top hat. I noticed it only had "Alright Hip Hippo! Let's put on a show! Attack Timestream Blob!" The hippo cheered before jumping towards my cute little blob.

"I activate my Trap! **Rallied Forces!**" The card flipped up. the picture showing a huge army of silver knights attacking a small army of very scared goblins. "I can only activate this card when I have 3 or more monsters and my opponent has less monsters then I have. As long as I have more monsters then my opponent, none of your monsters can attack!"

A pink aura bust forth, pushing Hip Hippo back. "All right then, I set two cards and end my turn!" Yuya finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew my card dramatically. 'This is so cool! I'm in an actual duel!' "I activate my Spell, **Power Shock!**" The card showed itself, depicting Blob and Wanderer generating a giant sphere of electricity above them in the centre of a portal.

"I can only activate this when I have two or more Timestream monsters on my side of the field, I can select two of them, then the difference is inflicted to you as effect damage!" Wanderer and Blob began re-enacting their picture, throwing the electricity at Yuya and throwing him back.

**Yuya LP: 2500**

"Now, Timestream Wanderer! Attack Performapal Hip Hipo" Wanderer jumped towards the hippo, pulling one of its scarf arms back.

"I activate a Spell! Hippo Carnival!" The Quick-Play Spell flipped up. "When this card is activated, I can summon three Hippo Tokens in Defence Mode!"

I was beginning to become weirded out by his deck, as three hippos in dancers outfits appeared before me. Rallied Froces glowed before shattering, indicating its destruction now that Yuya had more monsters then me. "And now you can only attack Hippo Tokens for the rest of the Battle Phase!" Wanderer's attack was quickly thrown at a Hippo Token, easily destroying it due to its 0 defence points.

"Okay then, I'll just attack with Timestream Mage and Blob as well!" Mage whacked a hippo with her staffs, and Blob spun like a spintop to take out the other. "Now that all of your dancers are gone, I'll set a card and end my turn." A card appeared in front of me, signifying its placement.

"Gaaah! You got me!" Yuya admitted. "Pretty good strategy! But the fun's not over yet! Draw!" He looked at his card and smiled. "Get ready, Elliot! The fun has just begun! Hip Hippo can be treated as two tributes, so I shall release it..." The monster burst into a pillar of light.

"...To summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

A green orb and a reb orb flashed through the yellow pillar of light, followed by the body of a huge dragon with 2500 attack!

"No way!" I gasped. "You summoned a Level 7 so quickly!? And what monster is this anyway!?"

"All right Elliot! This is where the party starts!" Yuya cheered.

'Crap! I'm in trouble!' I cursed in my head. 'This is one crazy dream!'

**This has been a remake of the first chapter, which was admittedly pretty amateur. Thank you for reading, and if you're new to this story, trust me, like the anime, this story will get better!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends Forever.

"Alright Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Attack Timestream Blob! Spiraling Strike Burst!"

The asymmetrical dragon jumped into the air, charging up before unleashing a deadly beam towards Blob, who was panicking a lot.

"I activate a Trap! Impenetrable Shield!" I yelled, making the standard card flipped up. "I can choose one of two effects when this is activated, and I choose to have Timestream Blob be unable to be destroyed by battle this turn, yet still take battle damage!"

A green shield appeared in front of Blob, protecting it from the attack, but the gale force of the impact was so strong it sent me flying back, skidding across the floor until I stopped.

**Elliot's LP: 1600**

'Ouuuuuuuuch...' I groaned in my head. 'Where's a Magic Cylinder or Mirror Force when you need one?'

"I end my turn." Yuya said. "Well? What do you think of my deck, Elliot?"

I stood up and brushed myself down. "I gotta admit, that was pretty impressive, Yuya." I praised him. 'Damnit...now Yuya has a Level 7 with 2500 attack. None of my monsters are strong enough to defeat it, and I've got no cards in my hand.'

I looked at my deck. 'Well...desperate draws always seem to work in the anime...so here goes!' "Draw!" I drew my next card as dramatically as possible, before looking at it. 'Hey! It does work!'

"I activate the spell Falling Current!" A card depicting a floating island with several waterfalls appeared on my side of the field. "With this I can select one monster on my side of the field and declare a number between 1 and 3, then that monster becomes that Level! I choose to make Timestream Blob Level 3!"

The floating island appeared behind Blob as its level increased to 3, I smiled at the results. "Now I have 3 Level 3 monsters on my side of the field! So I'm going to Overlay them!"

My three monsters each turned into streams of energy, Mage was purple, Wanderer red, and Blob blue. They all shot up into the sky as a galaxy-style spiral portal opened up in front of me, with all three monsters diving inside.

I took the desired Xyz monster out of my holder. 'Think of something cool to say, think of something cool to saaaay! Ah! Got it!'

"Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! Breaking through the cracks in time, come forth! **Timestream Dragon!**"

A crack in the air itself appeared, and a red eye gleamed through, the crack smashed open to reveal a dragon covered in metallic black armour, with it's underside glowing light blue, as well as the twin spiked tip of its long tail. It stood on its hind legs, it's long claws on its feet and arms strangely resembling clock hands, two long pipes connected to this sides of its jaw travelled down to its chest, attaching to a black clock with jegged edges. It had two black spikes jutting out of its head, with a long jaw filled with sharp teeth, its wings were completely made out of the same blue energy, flickering constantly like fire. To show it was truly an Xyz monster, three light blue comet-like lights orbited around it.

**Timestream Dragon, Rank 3, Dragon, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500.**

The new dragon gave a deafening roar which made us all cover our ears. "Now! Call upon the power of time itself to strike your foes! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Timestream Dragon roared again before flying up to the roof of the room. "Huh? But Timestream Dragon has less attack then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya thought aloud, before his eyes widened with sudden realisation. "Ah! An ability! I activate my trap! Dividing Wall!"

The new trap flipped up. "When my opponents monster attacks, it loses 800 attack for each monster my opponent controls!"

Timestream Dragon swayed in its flying slightly as its attack was dropped to 1600. "Like that'll stop us!" I yelled. "Go, Timestream Dragon! Time Breaker Laser!"

My dragon charged up before firing a powerful blue laser, which Yuya's dragon clashed with with its own, the two looked evenly matched for a few seconds, but mine was overpowered and the laser smashed into it.

"Yes!" Yuya cheered, but he stopped when he realised Timestream Dragon was still flying. "What!? How is it still there!?"

"I activated Timestream Dragon's special ability." I stated. "When it takes part in a battle that would destroy it, I can remove 1 or 2 Xyz materials from it to negate its destruction and reduce battle damage to zero." To prove my point, two of Timestream Dragon's Xyz materials faded.

"But if you could only remove 1, why did you remove 2?" Yuya asked.

"Because of its other ability. I can remove 1 Xyz material to deal damage to my opponent equal to half of his or her's monsters attack, and I can remove 2 to deal damage equal to their full attack."

"What!? Then that means-" He was interrupted as Timestream Dragon sent a group of energy streams at Yuya from its wings, creating an impact that sent him flying. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

**Yuya's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN**

As soon as the hologram showing my win faded along with the monsters, I shuffled my cards back into my deck and walked over to Yuya.

"Man..." He sighed as he placed his goggles over his eyes. "I can't believe I lost! But your deck is pretty strong, Elliot."

"Heh heh, thanks Yuya." I smiled before helping him up. "Your deck is strong too."

"Yes! Both of you were amazingly hot-blooded!"

"Huh?" Both of us stated, looking around. "Where'd that voice come from?"

There was the sound of a powerful slap. "We're not supposed to say anything!"

"I still think it was really cool!"

"His deck was weird, I've never seen cards like that before."

"I wanna see them duel again!"

"Who's there?" I called.

"Don't worry, they're just my friends." Yuya reassured me as the door opened to let six people in, all with a large array of hairstyles. Three if them looked like children, one boy having green hair, a girl having red and one boy having dark blue. Another...boy? I think? Had sky blue hair done up in a ponytail, and was eating from a bag of sweets, the girl next to him had pink hair wwearing some kind of uniform, and the man beside her had orange swept back spiky hair, and a bandage on his head.

"I thought you said no-one was in?" I asked Yuya.

"That's what I thought too!" He laughed it off.

'Seriously?'

"We came in and heard a duel going on, so we thought we'd see what's up." The man said.

"Since you were pretty into it, we didn't wanna bother you." Sky blue boy said before popping another sweet into his mouth.

"Anyway, I'm Yuzu Hiragi, it's nice to meet you!" The pink haired girl nodded.

'Isn't Yuzu a fruit?'

"And I'm-" The man started.

"My name is Ayu! Nice to meet you!" The girl with red hair interrupted him.

"I'm Futoshi." The green haired kid followed up. "That duel really gave me the shivers!"

'The...what?'

"And I'm Tatsuya." The sapphire blue haired boy finished. "I'm kind of surprised you beat Yuya-niichan."

'Nii-chan? Are they related or something?'

"And my name is Sora Shiun'in." The sweets eater added. "Yuya's friend."

"Not by my choice." The goggles wearer whispered to me.

I jumped back as the man took a dramatic fall to gain my attention, before standing up and clearing his throat. "And I'm Shuzo Hiragi! Yuzu's father and owner of the You Show Duel School!"

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I smiled.

"So, who exactly are you, Elliot?" Yuzu asked with a quizzical look. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just got into town." I thought up on the spot. "Been travelling for a while now."

"And that deck you use is called 'Timestream' right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That Timestream Dragon of yours was an Xyz monster, so your an Xyz user?" Shuzo pestered.

"Not exactly, I have Fusion's and Synchro's as well." I stated as quickly as possible.

"All three? That's pretty cool!" Yuya praised me.

"Well, it's nothing really." I shrugged.

"Hey c'mon! Let's talk over some dinner! Not in the dueling zone." Shuzo insisted.

Yuzu tic-pulsed. "Dinner now?"

"What time is it anyway?" I thought aloud before following them out.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Before I knew it we were all taken out for a meal, I thought that this place was gonna have some kind of weird futuristic food, but luckily they had spaghetti and meatballs.

"So, why exactly were you dueling Yuya?" Yuzu questioned further.

"Because he asked me to." I shrugged it off before continuing to eat.

"If you were going to battle Elliot, Yuya-oniichan, why didn't you use the Solid Vision?" Ayu asked.

"Iiiii've never really learned how to work it properly." Yuya admitted.

"Solid Vision? What's that?" I asked.

"You know, the technology for Action Duels." Tatsuya said.

"What are Action Duels?" I threw the question out before inhaling another mouthfull, when I looked up they were all staring at me as if I had three heads. "...What?"

"You don't know what Action Duels are?" Futoshi asked.

"No." No sooner had the words left my mouth before they all fell over comically. 'Woah, that really happens?'

"How can you call yourself a duelist and not know what Action Duels are?" Yuzu sighed.

"They're the best kind of duels." Sora added.

"They...are?" I continued dumbly.

They all huddled up and whispered to each other out of my earshot. 'Did I say something wrong? I wonder if Action Duels are really big here?'

They all quickly returned. "Allow me to explain." Yuzu said. "Action Duels are where Duelists roam freely on a duel field whilst a Field Spell is in play, it's all thanks to the Solid Vision with mass developed by the Leo Corporation."

"Solid Vision with mass? Leo Corporation?" I repeated stupidly.

"See that tower there?" She pointed to a huge tower with 'LDS' written on it. "That's the Leo Corporation's headquarters, where they made Solid Vision with mass WHICH-" I shut my mouth. "-Is holograms that actually have mass, and can be touched and interacted with."

"So wait, holograms...you can touch?" 'This sounds cool! But waaaaay too advanced, ah well, it's anime.'

"Exactly, an example can be Yuya riding his Hip Hippo." Yuzu nodded at the guy.

"You can do that?" I gaped.

"Yeah, it's really fun being able to fight next to my monsters." Yuya grinned.

"And now back to Action Duels." Yuzu came full circle. "In an Action Duel, the duelists can use the entire field, a Field Spell, to run and dodge attacks until they can play a counter. They can also use this time to look for Action Cards."

"Action Cards?" I echoed.

"Spells and Traps scattered around the field. You can only hold one at a time. Action Spells can give you a boost, but Trap cards will be bad for you. Apart from that it's like a regular duel."

"There are different kinds of Action Duelists." Sora continued. "Yuya is an Entertainment Duelist, that focuses on putting on a show for the crowd."

"So is that why you acted like that during our duel?" I asked him.

"Yep." He confirmed before having another mouthfull. "If people want to watch me duel, I want them to enjoy it and have fun. Isn't that what dueling is about?"

"I guess your right. Still, I don't think I could take anyone laughing at me." I admitted.

"They're not laughing at you if you laugh too." Yuya reasoned.

"Sooooo Elliot, Why're you here?" Shuzo leaned forward, creepily close. "What's the deal with you travelling?"

There was a smacking sound and a flash of white, afterwards Shuzo had gained a bandage on the back of his head. '...Teleporting bandages?'

"Dad, you shouldn't get up in his face." Yuzu tic-pulsed, holding a smoldering paper fan.

"No, it's alright." I said. 'Convincing story, convincing story! C'mon Elliot, your a fanfic writer!...Ah! Got it!' "The thing is, I've been travelling all over the place for a while now. I didn't really like the place I came from."

"Why? Was it bad?" Ayu asked.

"It was an orphanage." They all stopped and stared at me. 'I don't wanna lie...but what should I say? 'I come from another world where card games aren't ridiculously advanced?'' "Don't worry, I never really knew my parents, so I don't miss them. That place was just so down, so one day I packed my stuff and left. Lost my bag along the road." Had to think up that last part quickly.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I didn't know." Yuya apologised.

"I said not to worry, right?" I said. "Besides, I've never really had any trouble before. But I admit this town looks really nice, I'd like to stay here for a bit."

"I'd like you to stay too Elliot." Yuya said thoughtfully. "...Hey, if you haven't got a place to stay, why don't you stay at my house?"

I nearly spat my last mouthfull out at his openness. "St-Stay at your house? Won't your family mind?"

"Nah, it's just me and my mum, it'll be fine if you stay." He smiled. "Besides, your my friend, right?"

My jaw dropped. I could be a mugger or a psychomaniac or something, and after 3 hours at most of knowing me Yuya was inviting me to stay at his house!? That's just unnaturally kind...now I feel guilty about lying to him.

"I don't want to impose." I insisted.

"Don't worry about it, trust me." He said.

"...Okay. Thank you, Yuya."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

"Thank you very much for the meal, Mr. Shuzo." I thanked him as we stood on the pathway in the sunset.

"No problem! The schools open tomorrow, so both of you drop on down and show us some hot-blooded dueling, right!?"

"R-Right." I sweatdropped at his enthusiasm.

"See you tomorrow, you two!" Yuzu waved.

"I'd like to duel you sometime, Elliot." Sora said as he walked away.

"Bye-Bye!" The three children cheered, before going with them.

So me and Yuya walked along to his house. "...Yuya?"

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you again, for being so kind to me and for dueling me."

"It's fine, like I said, we're friends."

'Maybe this is some crazy dream, and maybe it isn't. Either way, I think it'd be best to stick around with Yuya and his friends until I can get back home.'

"Hey Elliot, let's have another duel sometime, but only when you want to, how about it?"

"It's a deal, Yuya."

**And here's chapter 2! First off, I want to thank R.E.W. 4 (I didn't think you'd be here! Hello!), utopianking (Really?...Huh...I have the title!), A5L (Thank you!), Kuritiragonette (Love your name by the way.), Endless Strategy Games (Thank you for your advice, and I apologise in advance if I fail to honour them.), and Blue Yusei (Your profile pic combines two things I love, oh and after he first Pendulum Summons.) for reviewing, your all amazing!**

**I was thinking of doing a ZEXAL story with an Elliot OC born into the world, I might do it and I might not, what do you guys think? Say so in a review!**

**Again, thank you for the reviews, I never imagined I'd get so much praise from one chapter! Thank you all! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! IF I DID IT WOULD SUCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Action!...Duels!

"Wow! Your pancakes are the best, Mrs Sakaki!"

"Why thank you, Elliot. And please, call me Yoko."

"See? I knew you'd like mum's pancakes!"

If your confused, I was currently sitting at the Sakaki families table eating breakfast with them, just Yuya and his mother, Yoko (I thought it best not to ask about his dad). I thought Yuya's home was going to be filled with automatic doors and cleaning robots, but it had something even better, a fire pole! It's awesome!

I got to sleep in the guest room, and when I woke up I was freaking out for two minutes until I remembered what happened, guess I can cross this being a dream off of the list. Knowing this is an anime, I knew I didn't have to worry about a different set of clothes.

And let me just say...that I think my hair is made of iron. I tried to restyle it, cut it, flatten it, nothing! It's stuck like super glue in this spike/sweep style, and the colour isn't dye, my hair is really red and blue, well, it is anime. And also, if I had to take I guess, I'd say I was 14 now, weird right?

"Mrs Sakak-uhh, Yoko, I want to thank you again for allowing me to stay here." I said as I had another mouthful.

"It's quite alright, any friend of my son's is more then welcome here." She nodded, when the phone started ringing. She quickly went over and picked it up. "Hello? Sakaki residence." Feeling it rude to eavesdrop, I finished off my pancakes. "Yuya! It's for you!"

"Huh? Okay." He stuffed a whole pancake in before walking over and taking the phone from his mum. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" I asked Yoko as Yuya talked.

"I think it's Yuya's manager." She said.

My jaw dropped. "Yuya's...manager?" I didn't know Yuya had a manager! It must have SOMETHING to do with dueling...

"Okay! Thanks!" Yuya said before hanging up. "Yes! My next duel's been arranged! Listen Elliot, I'm really sorry, but I've got a duel to go to, so I won't be able to stay at the school. Do you need me to show you the way there again?"

This duel seemed important, I didn't want to drag Yuya away from it. "Don't worry, I can remember the way."

"Are you sure? It's no problem."

"I promise, Yuya, I'll be okay."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

'...Crap! I'm lost!'

I looked left and right along the path I was currently on as people walked past me, hopelessly trying to recollect the info to get to You Show Duel School. Maybe I should have asked for Yuya's help, or even Yoko's, but I didn't want to bother them...dammit.

"Um, excuse me?" I talked to the passersby, who promptly ignored me. "Does-Does anyone how to get to You Show Duel School? Anyone?"

"Did you say you need directions to You Show Duel School?" A powerful voice said behind me.

"Huh?" I turned and-holy shit! This big bulky guy was standing behind me! He looked like he was wearing a martial artists outfit with...those wooden sandal thingies, you know!...Do you?...Those things. And the hair! Is every single characters hair over the top!? It was one of those...y'know...hairs that look like a missile?...That.

"Are you alright?" He asked, I don't think he meant to sound authoritative, but he did.

"Y-Yes." I squeaked, before clearing my throat. "I-I mean yes. Do you know the way?"

He nodded, pointing forward. "If you continue down this path, and take the second left, it is just down the road."

I looked and saw what he meant. "Okay, thank you."

"Are you a student there?" The guy asked.

"Me? I guess so."

"Ah, excellent! I'm glad the school is getting new students!" He smiled, offering a hand. "Before you is the manly Gongenzaka!"...Okay.

"I'm Elliot Zekaki, But just call me Elliot." I shook his hand (With him almost crushing mine).

"Gongenzaka hopes he can meet you again, Elliot! Please forgive him, but there is a duel he must attend." He bid farewell before walking off.

'Sheesh, everyone's dueling, but then again this is a Yu-Gi-Oh anime. I'd better get to the school.' So I quickly ran down the path Gongenzaka had pointed out for me.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

I successfully found the school and went inside. "Helloooo?" I called, if I remembered, it was Sunday.

"Ah! There you are, Elliot!" Shuzo suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor. "I heard Yuya got called to a duel."

"Yeah." I nodded as I walked up to him. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Yuzu and Sora just went off to a duel, and Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya have gone to watch Yuya's duel." He explained. "But I'm sure they'll be here at some point. So whaddya wanna do in the meantime?"

What do I want to do? Hmmm...got it. "Can you show me how the Action Duels work? with their Solid Vision with mass?"

"Of course! It'll be my honour to show you the art of Action Duels!" He declared with fire in his eyes.

"Annnnd where all the zones are on this?" I held up my arm with my Duel Disk on it. "I'm, err...kinda new to it."

"That as well!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"All right Elliot, how about the next one?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, this one is Rugged Castle."

The area I was previously on faded away, being replaced by a surrounding forest with a giant medieval castle in the center. "All right!" I cheered before running inside, patting all the walls and furniture just to make sure they really were tangible.

I still couldn't believe that this was actually possible! But, again, anime. I'd also come to terms with my Duel Disk, I now knew how to turn it on, where the Extra Deck and Graveyard was, and that it was touch screen. TOUCH SCREEN!

"Oh! Elliot! I think someone's back!" Shuzo called down to me.

"Okay!" I called back up, running out of the castle before it faded away.

We both went to the door where Yuzu and Sora came in. "Hello you two!" Shuzo greeted them. "How did the duels go?"

"I won them both." Sora smiled with a lollipop in his mouth. "It wasn't all that difficult. Oh, hello Elliot."

"Hey Sora. Hey Yuzu." I greeted them, though I noticed Yuzu's smile seemed a little forced.

"And how about you, Yuzu? Did you learn anything?" Her father asked.

"I think so..." She said. "But I still don't know..."

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Oh right, you weren't here, where you, Elliot?" We all took a seat as Shuzo talked. "A few days ago, the Leo Duel School showed up here."

"Wait, there's another duel school?" I thought aloud.

"That's right." Sora said, sucking on his sweet. "There are loads of duel schools in Maiami City-" (That's the name of the city, forgot to mention that.) "-Each one having a certain rank based on popularity. Leo Duel School is the best, and currently You Show Duel School is the worst."

"The worst?" I echoed, sounded like Slifer Red off of GX, so that meant it was the best!

"Ahahahaaaanyway." Shuzo interrupted. "Leo Duel School came to take the school away from us by challenging us to a three round duel match, where three representatives from each school battle 1-on-1, with the best two out of three winning."

"Their school was just barely beaten." Sora added. "The results were Yuya winning against the leader, Reiji Akaba."

"He sounds tough." I nodded.

"He's a master at Fusion, Synchro and Xyz summoning, so like you."

"I'm not a master at them." I sweatdropped.

"But the thing is." Shuzo sounded serious for once. "Yuzu lost against her opponent, and just seems down about it ever since."

I looked at her. "Is that why your upset?"

"I'm not upset!" She retorted. "I just...felt like I failed." Sounds like she's upset to me. "The person I battled was a Fusion master, Masumi Kotsu. Her Fusion monsters were just so powerful...so now I want to learn Fusion too."

'Jeez. Who would've thought a card game could bring someone so down?...What am I saying? This is a Yu-Gi-Oh anime! It happens all the time!...Still, thinking about it, the fate of her fathers school was on the line in that duel, I guess you can't blame her for feeling like that.'

"Elliot." She snapped me out of my thoughts. "You use Fusions, right?"

"Uhhh...kinda." I did have an E-Hero deck back home.

"Then can you show me how you use them?" She persisted.

"Umm..." I opened the Extra Deck on my Duel Disk and took out my two Fusions. I focused on the first one, seeing as it needed a DARK Attribute monster and a FIRE Attribute monster as Fusion Materials. "I suppose so."

"Ah-ha! This is perfect!" Shuzo jumped up, startling me. "You both can have an Action Duel!"

"What? Against each other?" Yuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! Don't you see? It's perfect!" He said. "You can see Elliot's fusions, and Elliot can get some proper Action Duel practice in! Whaddya say!?"

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my head. "That does sound good, but some of the damage you take would really hurt, right? I don't wanna hurt Yuzu."

"I'm up for it." She stated. "And you shouldn't worry about me Elliot, I've been in Action Duels before, I'm fine with them." She suddenly gained a dark aura and held her paper fan very menacingly. "Or is it just 'cause I'm a girl?"

"Nononono!" I waved my hands frantically. "I'll duel you!"

"Good." She returned to her normal self, thank Egyptian Gods.

"So Elliot, which Field Spell would you like to battle on? Your choice." Shuzo offered.

Any Field Spell? That would be tricky, all of them seemed really cool, but also tricky to navigate and get Action Cards in. "I dunno."

"Well do you have a Field Spell?" He asked.

I pointed at myself stupidly. "Wait, I can use a Field Spell I have?"

"Sure! We can register it on the system!" Shuzo stated confidently.

"Can we?" Yuzu asked with a half-lidded look.

I got out my deck and fanned it out, skimming over the cards until I found a Field Spell,** Time City. **

"Can we use this one?" I showed it to Shuzo.

"Sure." He looked at the card. "As long as the computer can register it."

"Alright then. I accept your challenge, Yuzu!" I nodded.

"Thanks, Elliot." She replied.

**And here's chapter 3! Sorry it's a bit late, I've been pretty busy with school. Hey, have you heard about Tag Force Evolution? They'd better get it in Europe in english, or else! I'm still mad about the absence of an english Tag Force 6!**

**Whilst I have your attention, I'd like to tell you about my opinions on the Yu-Gi-Oh animes, starting with Duel Monsters. The reason being is I'd just like to get these things off of my chest...and also because I think Facebook and Twitter are evil.**

**Everyone knows the 'first' series, right? The original, the one that started it all, the longest running, if you don't know what it is...why are you here? I first saw it when I was five and had no clue what the hell was going on, now I'm older I understand it perfectly, and can recognise the disturbing undertones. It's a good series, with good characters, and its the one that started it all...plus the Abridged Series. If you don't know what that is, go on Youtube and look it up. Now!**

**Reviews now! ESG, (Can I call you that? Your name's long.) thank you for your continuos input, I'm truly thankful for it.**

**A5L, thank you, your really nice. Here you go, sorry it's late.**

**BlueYusei, it's a plan alright. For your suggestion, my main concern would be having to repeat the effects through the characters, and that could get tedious, so instead I'll list them at the bottom here, like this:**

_Timestream Blob's Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, you can select one Level 4 or lower 'Timestream' monster from your hand, and Special Summon it._

**Guest, yay!**

**Jeffie, of course you can call him Elli, and your my first reviewer to comment in a different language!...French? (I'm deeply sorry if I've offended you.)**

**Forestfleet, thank you for your inputs, and I apologize in advance if I don't meet your expectations. The thing is I write for enjoyment (though not to the point that it is detestable.) and if other people like it, that just makes it better...I don't know where I'm going with this. So, yeah.**

**See you again next chapter! I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I almost DIE!

As me and Yuzu went into the spacious room, Shuzo and Sora watched from the one way screen. I took my Duel Disk out of my pocket and attached it to my arm, the screen showed 'Standby' before popping out my deck and the blade (which I was now sure was also Solid Vision with mass technology).

"Heeeey! Go Yuzuuuu! Hot bloodeeeeed!" Shuzo shouted, whilst Yuzu sighed in embarrassment, before equipping her own Duel Disk.

"I wonder how this will turn out." Sora sighed, eating a chocolate bar.

"All right! Field Spell on! Time City!" There was a beeping sound before the area around us transformed into the Field Spell! It was predominantly made up of tall buildings filled with clocks and pendulums, we were btoh standing on a giant blue clock with grass circling the outer edges. But the most impressive thing in my opinion was the artificial sky, which looked like purple aurora lights with clocks fading in and out of view.

"All right!" I cheered, holding out my arm. "Let's-"

"Hold on!" Yuzu's sudden shout almost made me fall back.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked.

"Before you start an Action Duel, you have to say the oath!" She told me.

"There's...an oath?" Seriously!?

"Alright, repeat after me." She said. "Duelists locked in battle..."

"Duelists locked in battle..." I echoed.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters..."

"They storm through this field!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold!"

"Behold!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!" We both yelled.

**Yuzu vs. Elliot LP: 4000**

A snap of the fingers was heard, and the action Cards floating above us burst, falling around us.

"Ladies first." I offered.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, somehow making me feel uneasy.

'Right, now I gotta look for Action Cards!' I thought, before running around.

"Alright! I summon Aria the Melodious Diva in Attack Mode!" I looked at her whilst running to see a mainly orange woman with a harp on her back appear, with 1600 attack.

"And now that Aria's on the field, I can special summon my two Sonata the Melodious Diva's!" Now two blue and green woman joined the orange one, both with 1200 attack.

"Now I'll set a card and end my turn." Yuzu finished, as a card faded in front of her before it disappeared.

"My turn!" I looked at my hand whilst running. Polymerization, a Spell, Timestream Blob, Timestream Mage, and a Trap.

Hey, what was that? An Action Card! It's back looked different from other cards. I jumped and grabbed the card wedged into the window, before looking at it. Awesome! "I activate the Action Spell, Energy Mate! I gain 500 Life Points!"

**Elliot's LP: 4500**

"Now I summon Timestream Blob in defense mode!" The little light blue bubble with cartoonish limbs once again appeared, this time with a faint blue glow to show it's 100 DEF.

Temptingly, I walked over to the monster, who looked up at me. "Uhh..hello." I greeted it. The Level 1's eyes turned up into a smile, before it jumped onto my shoulder. "That's so cool!" I picked it up and tossed it into the air before catching it. "Your like a bouncy ball!"

"Ahem!"...Oops, I forgot Yuzu was here.

"Hehe..." I chuckled nervously as Blob got back on my shoulder, before I cleared my throat. "With Blob's effect, I special summon Timestream Mage from my hand in defense mode!" Mage appeared next to me, crossing her staffs in front of her with a blue aura.

Two defenses of 100 and 400 didn't seem good, but it was all I could do at the moment. "I set a card and end my turn." I said as the Duel Disk processed the action. "Now we gotta find some action cards!"

As if on request, Blob hopped off of my shoulder and inflated itself to space hopper size. "...Is this okay?" The monster nodded, so I shrugged, choosing not to question further, and I bounced along with Blob as my hopper, Mage running along next to us.

"My turn! Draw!" Yuzu called as she and her monsters chased after us. As she ran she picked up an Action Card.

"First I release my two Sonata's to Advance Summon!" The two identical monsters joined hands, singing in harmony before disappearing. "Enchanting melody that echoes throughout the heavens! Level Eight! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!"

Emerging was a mostly red singer, with two big wings, a large red dress and a conductor's baton, but most worryingly, 2600 ATK.

'Crud! But it doesn't matter! I still have two wall monsters, plus my Trap Card!'

"I activate my Action Spell! **Holy Lance!**" The Solid Vision version showed a golden, medieval looking lance with a golden trail. "During my Battle Phase this turn, one of my monsters inflicts piercing damage! I choose Mozarta!"

"What!?" Me and my monsters facefaulted.

"Battle Phase!" She smirked. "Mozarta! Attack Timestream Blob! Graceful Wave!"

Yuzu's monster spread it's wings and unleashed a burst of music, that knocked me clean off of Blob as it was destroyed.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

'Gah!' I thought as I landed with the grace of a rock. 'That impact felt real! How is the health department not on this!?...anime.'

"Now Aria! Attack Mage!" Her other monster blasted Mage (and once again me) away with its attack."Now Aria's effect activates! If Aria's attack doesn't do any damage to you, you take 800 points of effect damage!"

Nononono-! I once again got blown away by a blast of music.

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"Ouchouchouch..." I groaned as I stood up and rubbed my back. "Now that the Battle Phase has ended, I activate my Trap! **Rapid Rewind!**"

The Trap showed an out of control purple clock with black lightning around it. "After a Battle Phase where a Timestream monster was destroyed, I can special summon it back to my field! I choose Timestream Blob!"

The little blob emerged once more, hopping back onto my shoulder. "And then, if I lost Life Points in a battle involving that monster, I gain the same amount I lost!" A warm green light washed over me, and my back pain subsided a little.

**Elliot's LP: 3700**

"Okay then, I'll end my turn at that!" Yuzu nodded.

'All right, let's see if I can find an Action Card. Looking, looking, looking...there!'

I ran over and picked it up with Blob looking at it as well, unfortunately..."Huh? A Trap!? Great Misfortune!?"

Without warning I was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt, losing 800 LP in the process.

**Elliot's LP: 2900**

"Uuurgh..." I stumbled back only to find my feet rest on what felt like a wire. Looking down I saw I was standing on a rail with blue energy running through it. "What is thi-"

Without warning I was suddenly launched along the rail! "AAAAAAHHHH! LET ME OFF!" I screamed as I grinded involuntarily along the looping rail.

"Hey! Come back here!" I heard Yuzu call.

"HEEEEELP MEEEE!" I shouted.

I frantically tried to keep my balance, all the time my heart pounding like some drummer on steroids, this was too much! "Elliot!" I looked behind me to see Yuzu grinding on the second rail. "Draw a card!"

Right! Right! Draw a card! "M-My turn! D-Draw!" I drew a card and looked at it.

...What the heck?

Momentarily forgetting my situation, I squinted at the card I was holding, it was a Monster Card, but it looked...weird. The bottom half was aquamarine, and it had two crystals, a red one and a blue one, either side of it with a 5 underneath both.

'Is this really a Monster?' I thought.

I was interrupted as Blob tapped my shoulder and pointed forward, we were coming up on an Action Card! I reached out and grabbed it just in time, looking at it. '...Wait...with this I can...alright!'

As soon as we came close to the floor I jumped off the crazy rail, NEVER to do it again. "I summon **Timestream Trickster** in Attack Mode!" I announced, placing the weird monster on the specific zone.

A purple cape floated out of nowhere, with a black blob in the center, it seemed to show stars and comets in it, as if it was a part of the universe itself. The blob grew two long clawed arms that also showed space, along with a head with the same background, the cape wrapped around its 'neck'. a black top hat fell on the head, the hat had a face on it, with an 'X' for one eye, a swirl for the other, and a zig-zag mouth. The head gained a smile filled with spiked teeth.

**Timestream Trickster, Level 3, Fiend, Dark, ATK: 1100, DEF: 700.**

"Now his ability activates! When Trickster's summoned, A dice is rolled, then I can special summon a Timestream Monster with a Level equal to the result from my deck with its effect negated!"

Trickster chuckled to itself, before creating a black dice with white spots in its claw, then throwing it forward. The cube hopped a few times, before finally stopping.

"Yes! A four!" I fist-pumped. "So I'll special summon Timestream Wanderer from my deck!" The card slid out from my deck and I placed it on the blade in attack position, the monster appearing next to Trickster.

Yuzu jumped off the rail as well in front of us. "Okay, so now you have three monsters, but none of them are as strong as Mozarta."

"They will be soon." I smirked. "I activate the Action Spell** Super Shuffler!" **The spell showed the Attributes all spinning around in a whirlpool. "I can change the Attribute or Type of one monster on the field! I choose to change Timestream Blob's Attribute to Fire!"

Blob jumped off my shoulder just before it set itself on fire, the flames quickly died down to reveal Blob's colour had changed from a baby blue to a crimson red.

"Now I activate Polymerization!" The easily recognizable card popped up. "Now I fuse my FIRE-Attribute Timestream Blob with my DARK-Attribute Timestream Trickster!"

Blob and Trickster both floated up, Blob glowing red whilst Trickster glowed purple, before spinning together in a whirlpool of colour.

"Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames!" I chanted. "Fusion Summon! Burn 'em down! **Hex Inferno!"**

From out of the swirling lights burst forth pitch black flames which formed into a lean, humanoid like body with claws. Red armour appeared and attached to it's chest, whilst some more armour attached to its ankles and a helmet fell on top, making it look like an incomplete suit of armour possessed by fire. A single red eye gleamed out of the half smashed helmet completing the monsters look.

**Hex Inferno, Level 6, Fiend, Fire, ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**

"Now I activate Hex Inferno's effect!" I continued. "I can pay a certain number of Life Points to decrease one monsters attack by double that amount! I pay 1300 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP:** **1600**

"...To reduce Mozarta's attack by 2600!" Hex Inferno gained a red aura that was launched to and washed over the monster.

"Mozarta!" Yuzu gasped as its attack was reduced to zero.

"Battle Phase!" I cried. "Hex Inferno! Attack Mozarta! Dark Incineration!" The 6 star shot a trail of black flames at Mozarta, hitting it with a big explosion. "Alright!" But when the smoke cleared, Mozarta was still there! "Eh? What happened?"

"I activated an Action Spell." Yuzu stated, holding it up. "Avoid negates your attack."

"Damnit..." I muttered. "But I still have Wanderer! Attack Mozarta!" This time the attack connected, and Mozarta gracefully exploded.

**Yuzu's LP: 2400**

"I end my turn on that." I said, before running off again with my monsters.

"Pretty good." Yuzu coughed. "My turn! Draw! I activate my Trap, Beckoning Light!" The Trap flipped up. "Now I discard my hand and get monsters from the Graveyard equal to the number of cards I discarded. I discard the two cards in my hand..." I watched her cards go into the Graveyard.

"...and add Mozarta and Sonata to my hand." She showed me the two cards. "Now I special summon Sonata, then release Sonata and Aria to Advance Summon Mozarta!" The two joined hands and sung together, fading into the familiar monster.

'I just got rid of that monster!'

"Battle Phase! Mozarta! Attack Hex Inferno! Graceful Wave!" The blast of sound traveled towards Inferno.

'Crapcrapcrap!' I thought. 'Hey! An Action Card! And if I know anime this will save me!...Hopefully...' I made a diving leap for the card and grabbed it. 'Yes! Thank you anime logic!'

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle! With it my monster isn't destroyed and the battle damage I receive is halfed!" Inferno endured the attack, but I still felt the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 1400**

Yuzu jumped up and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Shatter!**" The Spell showed glass pieces scattered around a brilliant light. "With this, the monster with the lowest attack is destroyed, and its controller takes damage equal to half its original attack!

"Timestream Wanderer!" I realised out loud, before my monster was shattered like glass, the pieces shooting at me, making me protect myself with my arm.

**Elliot's LP: 600**

"I'll end my turn with that." Yuzu finished.

'Okay...I still have Hex Inferno, I just need one good card. Come on deck!' I thought desperately.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew and looked at the card, thanking my lucky stars. "First I activate Hex Inferno's effect, paying 300 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP: 300**

"...To decrease Mozarta's attack to 2000!" Inferno's red aura once again covered Mozarta. "Now! Battle Phase! Hex Inferno attacks Mozarta! Dark Incineration!" Hex Inferno blasted more black flames, destroying Mozarta.

**Yuzu's LP: 2200**

"Now I activate the Quick-Play Spell De-Fusion!" The card formed in front of me. "Hex Inferno! Turn back into Timestream Blob and Trickster!" My only monster turned completely back before swirling around, bursting apart into red and purple swirls that formed back into my previous two monsters.

'Now I need an Action Card!' I could tell Yuzu was thinking the same thing, so we both ran. 'Can I really beat her to an Action Card?'

We both ran up a long flight of stairs up to what looked like a clock with a pendulum, where an Action Card was stuck in the swinging pendulum! 'There!' I'm positive both of us thought.

I looked at the card, arching back and forth. 'Wherever it swings will depend on who gets it.' So I had to time this right...left, right, left, right-wait, if I've learned anything from playing timing video games, you have to do it, just when you want it on the time you want! I'm on the right side, so...

left...right...left...right...left...right! 'Now!'

I sprinted forward and reached out just as the pendulum swung over to me, and I grabbed the card! 'Yes!' Unfortunately I forgot about my momentum, and reached the edge! 'NO!' I toppled for several seconds, before falling off! 'Craap!'

"Elliot!" I heard Yuzu call from above me.

I covered my eyes and waited for the impact, but none came. I peeked between my fingers to see the ground, not getting closer. I looked up to be met with a spiky grin, realising that Trickster was holding me up. "Wow, thanks Trickster!" He chuckled creepily before lifting me up and placing me back on the platfrom.

"Are you okay, Elliot?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sighed, ignoring my pounding heart with the Action Card. "And I think I can win this."

"Huh?"

"I activate the Action Spell **Overclock!**" The spell showed several clocks and gears red hot with orange electricity. "Now all my monsters gain 500 attack until the End Phase!" My two monsters gained a red aura as their attacks increased.

"What!?" Yuzu gasped.

"It's still my Battle Phase! Timestream Blob! Attack Yuzu directly!" Blob bounced into Yuzu, knocking her onto her back.

**Yuzu's LP: 1600**

"Now! Timestream Trickster! Attack Yuzu directly!" Trickster created the purple kanji for 'Dark' in his hand, before launching it at Yuzu in a big explosion.

**Yuzu's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

After the victory screen came up, the field and the monsters faded away. "Yes! I won!" I cheered, before I remembered someone. "Yuzu!" I quickly ran over to her. "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said whilst rubbing her head.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine, I promise." She said before standing up. "But that was a great duel! You really are good, Elliot."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"YUZUUUU!" Shuzo cried as he ran in. "I'm so sorry for your loss!"

"It's fine, dad, really." Yuzu sighed whilst her father cried comical tears.

"So you really CAN use Fusion." Sora acknowledged as he ate a chocolate stick.

"You say that as if you didn't believe me..." I said with half-lidded eyes. "But my cards really helped out...although one of them was kinda weird."

"What do you mean by weird?" Yuzu asked.

I fanned out my deck and took out Timestream Trickster. "Trickster's card type, it's weird."

All three stared intently at Trickster. "That looks like a Pendulum Card." Shuzo thought aloud.

"Pendulum Card?" I echoed.

"Yuya is the creator of Pendulum Cards." Sora informed me. "And therefore, Pendulum Summoning."

"Pendulum...Summoning...?" I was now totally lost.

"Hey! Everybody!" Speaking of Yuya, he, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya just walked in with...HITLER!?

"...Why are you hiding behind me?" Yuzu sweatdropped.

"No specific reason." I lied.

"Yuya-niichan won his Duel!" Ayu cheered.

"It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi commented.

"Hey Yuzu, Ellix, Sora, Shuzo! You okay?" Yuya asked.

"Fine." Sora stated. "In fact, I've got some interesting info."

"Huh?" Yuya stared at him blankly.

"Hm?" The Hitler-Guy said looking at me, sending a shiver up my spine. "I don't believe we've met, are you perhaps Elliot Zekaki?"

"Begone, demon!" I threatened holding out Trickster. "Or I'll throw this card at you Seto Kaiba style!"

Suddenly Sora took Trickster out of my hand! "Take a look, Elliot has Pendulum Cards as well."

"Wow!" Yuya beamed, looking at the card. "I didn't know you could use Pendulum Summoning too, Elliot!"

"WHAT is Pendulum Summoning?" I said.

"It's a special type of summoning created by Yuya." Yuzu explained. "Pendulum Cards are needed to perform it."

"Okaaaay..." I said as I accepted Trickster back.

"I wonder why you have Pendulum Cards?" Yuyz thought aloud.

"Beats me." I stated honestly.

"So you also have Pendulum Cards? Interesting..." Colour Hitler said. "Perhaps you'd be interested in an upcoming tournament?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I had to ask.

"Ah! Where are my manners? I am Nico Smiley, Yuya's manager." Smiley introduced himself.

"Glad to hear that." I sighed. "So what were you saying about a tournament?"

"The Junior Youth Class of the Maiami Championships." Yuya explained. "It's a tournament for all types of duelists."

"Yuya's been dueling for a long time to get into the Maiami Championships." Yuzu added.

"The best duelists will be there, a perfect chance to test your skills!" Smiley elaborated. "Sounds like a great choice for a duelist such as yourself?"

'Hmm...it seems like this Junior Championship is part of the storyline.' I thought. 'Until I get at least a clue to get back home, I gotta stick as close as possible to the main story, which means I've gotta enter this tournament!'

"Alright, I'm in!" I smiled with a clenched fist. "Where do I sign up?"

"There are requirements to entering." Smiley explained. "You must either have participated in 50 or more duels with a 60% win rate, or win six consecutive duels."

"Six!?" I gasped, praying that I had some pre-recorded duels on my disk as I checked my history, but alas, it only showed my two wins against Yuya and Yuzu. "...Looks like I'm going for six wins."

"Excellent! I wish you all the best of luck in your duels." Smiley namesaked.

"That's great, Elliot!" Yuya smiled. "You'll join us as well!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, shouldn't you be upset you have more competition?"

"Nope, 'cause we're friends!" He once again shrugged it off. "I'll teach you what I know about Pendulum Summoning too! Let's both become Professional Duelists!"

"Your on!" I cheered.

'I just hope I don't get too sucked into this...'

_Rapid Rewind: At the end of a Battle Phase in which a Timestream Monster was destroyed by battle, Special Summon that monster in the same battle position during the Battle Phase it was destroyed. Then gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage you took from the battle involving that monster, if any._

_Timestream Trickster: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: Once per duel, when this card is summoned, roll a six-sided dice, you can then Special Summon a Timestream monster from your deck with a Level equal to the dice roll result, with its effect negated._

_Hex Inferno: Once per turn, you can pay any number of Life Points x100 to reduce one monster on the fields Level by double that amount. _

**Finally I finished this chapter! Now I'm not gonna dawdle, since I wanna get this out.**

**A5L, thank you. ESG, yay! Decent! PK0924, I WILL use your ideas! Guest and WW,I will! And NoxisZero, I hope this chapter is better!**

**There! Done! Post!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Playing the Pain Card Game!

I sat on the bus seat staring out of the window, contemplating the day ahead. I had stayed up most of the night with Yuya researching Pendulum Cards, and very little had gone in, but oh well. The next morning I had got an email from Smiley a.k.a Colour Hitler about a duel he had set me up with, and that's how I got on this bus.

Speaking of Yuya, he was sitting behind me, along with Yuzu, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Sora. "Thanks again for coming along you guys." I said.

"No problem." Yuya replied. "We're friends, so its only fair we come and watch your duel."

"You have to duel with me sometime." Sora grinned whilst eating chocolate (Caramel, my favourite). "Since we're both Fusion users."

'Uhhh...that doesn't make sense.'

"Hey! Elliot! Are you gonna use Timestream Dragon again? It gave me the shivers!" Futoshi asked.

"Or that Hex Inferno Yuzu-niichan told us about?" Ayu asked.

"It'll all depend on how the battle plays out." Yuzu told them. "Just don't lose, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I just gotta stay focused..." I told myself, before realising the bus was slowing down. "Oh, this is our stop."

We all stepped off to be met with a large school building, normally proportioned unlike You Show Duel School's. Tatsuya ran up to the sign and read it aloud: "Tsuyo-sa School.'"

"Tsuyo-sa?" I echoed.

"It means 'Strength'." Yuya translated.

"What kind of name is that?" I sweatdropped.

We walked in and I instantly saw why the school was called that, gym and training equipment was systematically placed in every spare space. The students had the build of every character in a teen girl film and the vitality of a horse on viagra.

"What's up with this school?" Yuzu said.

"It's filled with sports stuff!" Ayu stated.

"So!" A voice suddenly boomed behind us. "Which one of you is Elliot Zekaki!?"

All of us slowly turned around to be met with a giant of a man with the clothing's of a stereotypical coach, and black hair spiked up to the point of steel.

"...Me." I squeaked.

"Bahahaha!" He laughed, suddenly grabbing me in a hug. "It's good to meet you! I'm the headmaster, Suchiru!"

"Good...to...meet...you..." I wheezed from the bone crushing greeting before being released.

"So then, I'm sure your excited to be dueling our nominated student!" He grinned.

"Y-Yes." I gasped. "So, who am I dueling?"

"Me." Once again we turned to meet a burly boy. This one had wavy dark brown hair, spiked collars around his wrists, and a dark green tracksuit with the sleeves torn off. "So I'm dueling you? You don't look like you could have an Action Duel to save your life!"

'An Action Duel almost killed me...' I thought.

"This is Kinzoku, one of our toughest students." Suchiru gestured. "His Spell and Trap Deck has got him his five-win streak."

"A deck with only Spells and Traps? How interesting." Sora mused.

"Alright then! Let's take this to the field!" We all walked into a large room, the students sitting around us with my friends on the sidelines.

"Good luck, Elliot!" Yuya and Yuzu called.

"Do your beeeeest!" The three kids cheered.

"Arigatou, everyone!" I waved. (See? I know SOME Japenese!)

"So then, kid." Kinzoku smirked. "Let's see if you can survive three turns."

I just glared at him as I activated my Duel Disk. "Now for the Action Field!" Suchiru announced. "Tower of Spikes on!"

The Action Field faded on, showing a dark atmosphere with storm clouds, with a prominent grey tower wrapped in chains and covered in spikes reaching up into the dark clouds. The large doors in front of us ominously unlocked.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Kinzoku chanted.

"Oh, right!" I took out the piece of paper I had written the speech down on. "Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..."

"Action..."

"DUEL!" The cards above us burst and scattered.

**Elliot vs. Kinzoku LP: 4000**

The doors opened. "I'll start!" Kinzoku sped forward whilst I followed behind. "I'll set two cards and end my turn!" He jumped on a spiked ball and chain that began rising, whilst I took the stairs. "Your move."

I looked at my hand whilst running. 'Shit! Bad hand!' All I had was Wanderer, three useless Spells and a Trap. 'Guess I gotta go with what I got...'

"I summon Timestream Wanderer in attack mode!" My monster appeared floating beside me.

'Attacking would be too risky with those face downs, I guess I can't do much for the moment.'

"I set a card and end my turn!" I finished.

Kinzoku laughed. "Then I'll activate this! Gravity Bind! Now all Level 4 and higher monsters can't attack!" Glowing ropes crisscrossed over Wanderer, constricting him.

'Stalling tactics...'

"My turn! Draw!" As he rose he snatched a card. "First I'll activate this fields signature Action Card,** Spike Strike!" **The card showed four spiked missiles. "When this card is activated, you take 400 points of damage!" The depicted missiles appeared and shot right at me!

"Not on my watch! I activate a Trap!** Deflect Draw!" **The card depicted a close resemblance to Defence Draw, but with multiple mirrors and reflections. "This negates effect damage and allows me to draw a card!"

A mirror appeared around me that blocked the attack, whilst I drew a card. 'Star Changer...with this I can make Wanderer Level 3 and nullify Gravity Bind!'

"Now I activate the Spell, Meteor of Destruction!" Say what!? I looked up and saw he did have that card! "I can activate this as long as your Life Points are above 3000, you take 1000 damage!"

I put on the brakes as a small meteor appeared and hurtled towards me! '...****' Luckily it obliterated the portion of staircase in front of me instead of myself, but the force still sent me tumbling back.

**Elliot's LP: 3000**

"Ouchouchouch..." I groaned as I stood up and brushed myself down. I noticed a large hanging cage a little back, so I ran down and jumped in with Wanderer, and as if on cue, it began to rise.

"How fitting." My opponent smirked. "Trapped in a cage, it's so sinbolic of your fate."

"That's SYMBOLIC." I sweatdropped.

"Whatever, I activate Ookazi! Take 800 Points of damage!" Suddenly the ground underneath me was set ablaze!

"AAAAAH! HOT! VERY HOT!" I panicked as I hopped from foot to foot.

**Elliot's LP: 2200**

"And now..." He grabbed another Action Card. "I activate a second Spike Strike!" This time I couldn't do anything, and simply shielded myself with my arms as the spikes exploded in front of me.

**Elliot's LP: 1800**

"I'll set a card and end." Zinzoku finished.

"Elliot's already lost more then half his Life Points!" Ayu panicked.

"And he can't attack with Wanderer, what now?" Yuzu thought aloud.

I got up and steadied myself. "My turn! Draw!" I drew the card and looked at it. 'Yes! Finally!'

"I summon Timestream Trickster in Attack Mode!" The monster smiled mischievously with its 1100 attack. "Now it's affect activates! I roll a dice, and whatever the result is, I can special summon a Timestream monster with a Level equal to the roll! Go dice!" Trickster rolled his black dice, unfortunately...

"...6?" I took my deck out and frantically looked through. "I don't have any Level 6 monsters!"

"Sucks to be you then, doesn't it?" Zinzoku smirked as I placed my deck back before it was shuffled.

"Whatever! I activate Star Changer! It reduces or increases a monsters Level by one! And I choose to decrease Wanderer's Level to 3!" With its Level reduced, my monster broke free of its shackles. "Battle Phase! Attack him directly!" Wanderer charged upwards to the still rising ball and chain.

"Uh uh uh." He wagged his finger mockingly. "Activate Trap! Ring of Destruction!" The card flipped up. "It destroys one monster on the field, then inflicts damage to both of us equal to half its attack!" The ring materialised and clamped around Wanderer's neck, exploding shortly afterwards and choking us in debris smoke.

**Elliot's LP: 1000**

**Zinzoku's LP: 3200**

"Sorry Wanderer, I was too hasty..." I mumbled. "Get revenge, Trickster! Attack him directly!" Trickster giggled before launching its purple kanji, hitting him head on.

**Zinzoku's LP: 2100**

"Doesn't bother me." He shrugged it off.

I gritted my teeth. "I end my turn..."

We finally reached the top of the tower, a platform littered with violent weapons from spiked clubs to chainsaws, with black clouds swirling around us we dismounted our modes of transport.

"Take a good look around, this is the last place your gonna see before I crush you." He grinned maliciously. "Draw!" As soon as he did that he ran to the side.

"Hey, stop!" I cried as I gave chase, but his athleticism was far greater then mine and he easily snatched the Action Card.

"Your outta luck." He smirked. "I activate **Coffin of Impalement**!" The familiar torture device appeared. "With this card, I get to destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to your little friend." The coffin slammed Trickster into it and closed before exploding.

"Trickster!" I gasped.

"And the best part? You take damage equal to your monsters Level x100!" I cursed in my head as debris fell on me.

**Elliot's LP: 700**

He grabbed another Action Card. "And now, Spike Strike number three!" I was once again blasted with spikes.

**Elliot's LP: 300**

Another Action Card. "Looks like your lucky,** Needle Pierce** only inflicts 100 points of damage!" A sharp pain shot through me, and I fell to the ground clutching my chest in pain.

**Elliot's LP: 200**

"He's taking too much damage!" Tatsuya panicked.

"It's like Zinzoku's toying with him, before finishing him off..." Sora commented.

"We just have to keep believing in him." Yuya said.

Zinzoku looked around. "Can't see anymore, aren't you lucky today?" I shakily stood back up. "So, no cards on the field, and a useless hand I take it, this is all you have?"

I steadied myself on my knees. "The Duel's not over yet! I'm putting my trust in my Deck!"

He just laughed. "Really? Still holding onto some hope? Let me show you something." He showed me two cards, and my eyes widened.

"Mirror Force and Magic Jammer..." I breathed.

"That's right, and now I'm gonna set 'em." He placed the cards down. "You gettit, dontcha? You can't do anything to me this turn, which means I've won!"

'Is this really it?' I thought. 'What can I do?' I looked at my Duel Disk. 'Please...if there's one card in here that can help me...I need you!'

"I end my turn, make your last move." He stated.

I shakily placed my hand on the cards. "My turn...Draw!" I drew the card in a wide ard, before looking at it. '...Looks like I'm placing my trust in you.'

"I summon **Snacord** in Attack Mode!" A very strange snake was summoned, it had a long black body like a power cord, a white spherical head with yellow eyes, and two plugs for fangs.

**Snacord, Level 2, Thunder/Tuner, Light, ATK: 600 DEF: 500**

"Is that it?" Zinzoku chuckled.

"Not by a long shot." I smiled as Snacord snaked around my arm affectionately. "I activate Snacord's special ability! When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated and its Attack and Defense reduced to zero, and my choice is Timestream Wanderer!"

Snacord hissed, sending a small bolt of electricity next to me, which burst into a bolt of lightning out of which emerged Wanderer, with 0 Attack.

"With Wanderer back, I activate the Spell, **Copycard**!" The card depicted a red jelly like hand grabbing a Monster Reincarnation card. "This card gains the effect of a Spell in my Graveyard, and my only choice would be Star Changer! So I'll use it's effect to change Wanderer to a Level 3!" Copycard turned into Star Changer, and reduced Wanderer's Level by 1.

"Now I'm going to tune my Level 2 Snacord with my Level 3 Timestream Wanderer!" The two monsters jumped forward.

"Can it be!?" Yuzu gasped.

"Synchro Summoning!" Sora confirmed.

Snacord zapped electricity throughout its body, glowing brighter until he turned into two green rings, which went around Wanderer, who was turned into three orbs of light.

"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges!" I chanted. "Synchro Summon! Explode from the future! **Valiant G-X!"**

A column of light burst through the rings, out of which emerged a shining silver mecha. Its body was stocky, and it had green energy zipping through its body via energy cords, its 'feet' were two small thrusters constantly alit with green fire, its visor shaped like sharp sunglasses, with two green streams of energy radiating out of its back like a scarf. And in place of arms were two powerful black cannons.

**Valiant G-X, Level 5, Machine/Synchro, Light, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500**

"So you Synchro Summoned, big deal." Zinzoku spat. "It's Level 5, which means Gravity Bind's gonna stop it!" The net of energy trapped the mecha, but it easily broke free! "What!?"

"Valiant G-X's special ability." I smirked. "It's unaffected, and can't be targeted, by Trap cards."

"Huh!? No! My Traps! They're useless!"

"Correct!" I pointed forward. "Battle Phase! Valiant G-X! Attack him directly! Twin Buster Laser!" The Synchro monster aimed its weapons, charging up before launching two powerful bursts of green lasers.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he was tossed back from the impact.

**Kinzoku's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

We slowly descended as the tower lowered, fading away. "Thank you." I said to Valiant G-X, who nodded before it too faded.

"Elliot!" Yuya ran over to me before everyone else. "That was amazing! I didn't know you could Synchro Summon too!"

"It gave me the shivers!" Futanashi added.

"Your certainly a special case." Sora said, still eating sweets.

"And that makes victory number three!" Yuzu added.

"I was worried for a bit, but Snacord won the Duel for us." I admitted.

"You were really awesome, Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu added.

"Thanks I-...huh?" I pointed at myself. "You just called me oniichan."

"Oh! Iiiis that okay?" She asked innocently.

I stared blankly for a second before smiling. "Sure, thank you."

"Elliot!" I turned to see Zinzoku walk over. "It appears I lost...however, I will turn this frustration into redoubling my Dueling skills! So when I have improved, please see if you can Duel me again!"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, hopefully that'll come soon." And so we shook on friendly terms.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

It was now 10PM after a day of celebrating our promise to get to the Miami Championship, and whilst Yuya had fallen asleep, I was typing away at a computer, quietly, so as not to wake him.

"Pendulum...Summon." I typed in, but it showed no results. "Damn...Pendulum...Mechanics?" Again, nothing. 'This is stupid, of course no information on Pendulum Summoning would be in this world.'

Bing!

...Huh? I've got mail? I clicked on the message, which just gave me a file. 'Is this a computer virus setup?' Hesitantly, I clicked on the file, which loaded up the Yu-Gi-Oh website from my world! 'What the-? Who got hold of this?'

I studied up to where I was at as well as Pendulum Summoning, but when I tried future episodes, the links were blocked.

'No spoilers, huh?' I thought. 'Still...seems like someone's looking out for me, the question is who?'

There was even a link to the Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged series! Including Arc-V, which left me with a serious question.

'Hang on, if all of them are fruit...' I gestured to my red and blue hair. 'Then what am I!? The bruised raspberry!?"

_Spike Strike: Inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent._

_Deflect Draw: __Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. The Effect Damage you would receive becomes 0. Draw 1 card._

_Coffin of Impalement: Select and destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monsters Level x100._

_Needle Pierce: Inflict 100 points of damage to your opponent._

_Snacord: When this monster is Normal Summoned, select one Level 4 or lower monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it to your side of the field. It's effect is negated, and its ATK and DEF are reduced to 0._

_Copycard: Select one Spell card in your Graveyard. This card's name and effect become the same as the selected cards, this card can only target a card with the correct conditions of activation._

_Valiant G-X: This card is unaffected by Trap Cards._

**I have returned from the Graveyard!**

**Yes, after hearing smarcelsmail's desperate cry (and watching the latest f***ing awesome episodes) I decided to get off my selfish backside and finally finish this chapter!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviews and supports me, you REALLY do help encourage me to write more. **

**Also to Guest #1 (Not you Guest #2, sorry, but I've already planned his opponents) if all you are going to do is criticize me and not offer any helpful info on how to improve my writing, then please don't review, because all you do is make me feel bad, thank you.**

**And now, with the next chapter coming quicker then two months, I'll see you next time!**

**Oh! One more thing! If you have any suggestions for any Deck Structures Elliot should battle (Madolche, Volcanic, etc.) say so in a review!**

**And one last thing, thank you to pokemonking0924 for providing the base idea for Snacord!**

**That's it, thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Next Level of Summoning!

_Not Elliot's POV_

_"__Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! Breaking through the cracks in time, come forth! Timestream Dragon!"_

_"Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames! Fusion Summon! Burn 'em down! Hex Inferno!"_

_"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Explode from the future! Valiant G-X!"_

"Interesting..." A man leaned back in his seat, watching the video stream.

"Sir, is this data reliable?" Another individual asked. "It could be fabricated, after all we just found this transmission chip lying in the office, who would be able to-"

The man raised a hand, silencing the talker. "I do not think our sender would go through so much trouble just to give us false images...still, this child interests me."

"Do you want him to be investigated, Sir?" The assistant asked.

"...Yes...inform our reservoir soldier in operation in Standard. I believe he should do well."

"Yes Sir." The figure then hurried out.

The man continued to watch the clips. "Interesting indeed..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The next day, we were all taking a break and just having a day to ourselves, I had decided to put the notion of the email sender at the back of my mind, at least until something else showed up.

"Heeeey!" Yuya called as he walked through the entrance of You Show Duel School. "We're back!"

"Yuya and Elliot are back!" Tatsuya cheered as I entered next to him.

"Okay, these are for Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya." I said, handing them an ice pop (I'm calling it that) each.

"And these are for Yuzu and Sora." Yuya finished, handing one to each of them.

"Where are yours?" Yuzu asked.

"We ate them on the way here." I admitted.

"I don't blame you." Sora said as he immediately tucked in.

"I have to ask..." I started as we sat down. "Don't you guys ever go to school?"

"Sure we do." Yuzu shrugged. "It's just with the Miami Championships upcoming student Duelists are getting some time off. Besides, when was the last time YOU went to school Mr. On-the-road?"

"Uhhh..." I sweatdropped at my fabricated past.

"It doesn't matter." Sora shrugged it off, with me thanking him in my head.

"So Yuya-" I quickly changed topic. "-how many more wins until you get a 60% win rate?"

"Just one more!" He smiled. "Nico said he'd contact me when he'd find someone 'special' to Duel."

'Let's just hope Circus Hitler can get me a battle in time too.' I thought, chomping on my strawberry ice pop.

"You know, all these duels lately have made it really nice to get a day off." Yuzu sighed, making us look at her. "We should make the most of it, do something fun."

"But dueling is fun." Yuya countered with a grin.

"Besides that." She sweatdropped. "...I know! Let's go to the beach!"

"The beach?" I echoed.

"Yeah! The beach! Let's go! Let's go!" Ayu agreed.

"Maybe they'll have ice cream..." Sora wondered.

"Alright! It's decided! Let's all have a beach day!" Yuya announced, making everyone cheer.

"...Okay." I stated, choosing not to argue.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

And that was how I found myself strolling along fine sand next to the gentle lapping seawater. 'Been a while since I've been on a beach.'

"I'm gonna build a huge sandcastle!" Futoshi declared.

"Well then I'll build a bigger one!" Ayu proclaimed.

"Oi, oi, why's the tide so far out?" Sora complained. "I wanted to go in the water..."

"Hey Elliot!" Yuya waved me over as he and Yuzu were wielding wooden bats, standing over a watermelon. "Wanna play?"

From my consistent watching of anime, I knew of this game, this was truly a test of my skills. "Okay, why not?" I picked up a bat and blindfolded myself. Turns out I'm not very good, I managed to hit the sand around the watermelon, and somehow stumbled back into the ocean.

Eventually I sat dripping wet on the sand whilst Sora was sitting next to me, licking a chocolate ice cream. "You want me to get you one?" He offered.

"I'm alright, thanks." I turned him down. We sat in silence for a bit before Sora spoke up.

"Hey Elliot, where do you come from?"

"Huh?" I was a bit taken aback by the sudden question.

"You told us you came from an orphanage, where would that be exactly?" He continued.

"...Far away." I stated.

"WHERE far away?" He persisted.

"Ummm..." Crap, my fake backstory was in trouble!

"Elliot-oniichan!" I looked up to see Ayu waving at me. "Please come and help me and Yuzu-neechan with our castle!"

"Ah! Okay!" I took the opportunity and jogged over.

"Awww..." Sora pouted, licking his ice cream. "I really wanted to know."

"Hey! No fair! You've got Yuzu and Elliot helping you out!" Futoshi complained.

"I'll help you, Futoshi." Yuya offered, and the two furiously began building...if you can even build furiously.

"Alright, that's the towers done!" Yuzu stated proudly.

"We need to have a moat." I said. "The best sandcastles always have moats."

So after several bucket trips down to the sea and back, our castle was complete, as for Yuya and Futoshi...

"That...doesn't look very stable." I sweatdropped looking at the too tall too skinny tower.

"It's holding up alright." Futoshi stated, just before it toppled over. "Oh man!"

"Back to the drawing board..." Yuya sighed.

The three of us just laughed. All of this was really fun! The last time I remember going to the beach was walking along the pier with my fami-

I stopped my train of thought, and a wave of sadness washed over me. I hadn't thought about my family since I came here, what were they doing now? Were they searching for me? Did they just find me gone the next day? Did they even know I was alive?

"Elliot-oniichan, what's wrong?" Ayu asked.

"Oh, it's-it's nothing." I said half-heartedly.

"Is something on your mind?" Yuya asked.

"Well...this all reminded me about a group of...people, who I really care about. I got seperated from them, and I was just wondering if they miss me..."

The group looked at each other for a moment, and I could tell that I'd unintentionally brought their mood down.

"I guess..." Yuya started. "If you care about them, and they care about you, then your bound to meet again someday. I don't know when but...the important thing is you have to greet them with a big smile on your face, like this!" He pulled a grin almost too big for his face, which sent me into a laughing fit.

"Hahahahahahaha! Ha...ha...ho-okay..." I chuckled. "Your right, and I'm gonna do just that!"

And in the meantime...I had some pretty great friends with me. Even if only a few days ago I could have been watching them on my laptop, picturing them as fictional.

"Ah! Here you are!" We all turned to see a guy coming towards us. He looked about 15, and had black hair swept back with a long grey strand cutting across his forehead before jutting upwards, with sharp dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a red uniform with black slacks.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Katsu Hakiran." He bowed. "A member of Wight School, and I was sent to You Show Duel School to Duel you." He pointed at me.

"Me?" I pointed at myself dumbly.

"Yes, but when you weren't there I looked all over for you, until I found you here." He sighed. "I'm tired out."

"S-Sorry for making you go through all that trouble." I apologised. "I'm Elliot Zekaki, pleased to meet you."

"You too." He replied. "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but may we go to You Show for our Duel now?"

"I guess." I shrugged. "Do you guys wanna stay here?"

"No way! We're gonna come and cheer you on!" Tatsuya said.

"So much for a day off." Yuzu huffed. "But sure! We're behind you all the way!"

I nodded. "Okay Katsu, let's go."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

When we arrived back at the school, Shuzo was there, and he was more then happy to set up an Action Field for us.

"Any preferences, you two?" He called as we entered the area.

"I don't mind." Katsu shrugged.

"Surprise us." I smiled.

"Got it! Action Field on! Frozen Forest!" The area around us materialised into a large moonlit forest, though instead of leaves the trees hung beautiful white icicles that set the whole area aglow.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Katsu continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..." Shuzo called.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Katsu LP: 4000**

The cards burst and scattered around us.

"I'll start!" I stated. "It's time to show my style of Dueling! I summon Timestream Trickster in attack mode!" Trickster appeared cackling mischievously. "Now his dice roll will determine the Level of my next monster from my deck!" Trickster created his dice and tossed it, the dice bpuncing for a bit before stopping.

"Yes! 4! And now I can bring out this one from my deck!" The card jutted out and I got it. "Special Summon! **Timestream Carer**!"

Appearing out of Trickster's hat was a girl with large silver eyes and long blue hair, wearing a simple white gown with blue swirl patterns, and a tiara on her head with a clock-like gem in the centerpiece.

**Timestream Carer, Level 4, Fairy, Light, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1300, Pendulum Scale 3 **

"When this lovely carer here is Special Summoned, I get to draw a card!...If Timestream Trickster's effect didn't prevent that." I sweatdropped, remembering. "Now I shall set two cards and end my turn."

"Wow! He did so much in his first turn!" Tatsuya praised.

"Timestream Carer is so cool!" Ayu cheered.

"Now to start looking for some Action Cards." I thought aloud before running off.

"My turn, Draw!" He drew a card. "First I activate the Spell Card, Shaddoll Fusion from my hand!"

"What did he say!?" I gasped.

"Fusion!?" Yuya breathed.

"I fuse the Shaddoll Beast and Shaddoll Hound in my hand!" The two monsters appeared and turned into black and purple swirls mixing together.

"Accursed black puppet, descend upon the foolish under your dark hearted master! Fusion Summon! Appear! El Shaddoll Winda!"

A creepy looking bird-like puppet appeared being ridden by a sorceress, with a powerful 2200 ATK.

"That monster gives me the shivers!" Futoshi shrieked.

"I will now set a monster." The card was set, the monster being represented by a blue sphere with chains around it with red eyes. "Battle Phase! El Shaddoll Winda! Attack his Timestream Trickster!" The puppet gave a horrid screech before chasing us.

'Oh crap!' I thought. 'I need to act!' I quickly spotted something though. 'An Action Card!' I jumped and grabbed it.

"I activate the Action Spell Miracle! It prevents my monsters destruction and halves the battle damage!" A bubble appeared around Trickster that shielded it from the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 3450**

"I set a card and end my turn." He finished calmly.

'This guy isn't playing around!' I thought. 'I've gotta get serious!' "My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card. 'Perfect! This could let me deal a lot of damage!'

"I summon Flare Resonator!" The little monster appeared in a ball of fire.

"A Tuner!" Ayu marvelled.

"Does that mean...?" Yuzu started.

"Synchro Summon!" The three kids cheered.

"I now activate Polymerisation from my hand." I showed the card. "To fuse my DARK Attribute Trickster and my FIRE Attribute Resonator!"

"Huh!?" The trio facefaulted.

"Why is he Fusing a Tuner?" Sora wondered. "Did he just need it for a second Fusion Material?"

"Maybe..." Yuya mumbled.

Trickster and Resonator became purple and red swirls respectively. "Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames! Fusion Summon! Burn 'em down! Hex Inferno!" The purple fire and red armour appeared in ATK position.

"So...you can use Fusion too." Katsu smirked, almost approvingly.

"You know it!" I grinned. "Now let me show you what he can do! I activate Hex Inferno's effect! By paying 100 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP: 3350**

"...I reduce El Shaddoll Winda's attack by 200!" The monsters attack dropped to 2000, I didn't want to risk anymore Life Points for fear of a counterattack. "Battle Phase! Hex Inferno! Attack Winda! Dark Incineration!" The black flames swallowed up the puppet, making it explode.

**Katsu's LP: 3800**

"And now, Carer! Attack his set monster! Serene Pulse!" Carer clasped her hands together and created a blue ball of energy which she tossed at the set monster, which revealed itself as a dragon puppet with 0 defence!

"Shaddoll Dragon's Flip Effect activates!" Katsu cried. "It returns one monster on your side to the hand! So say goodbye to your Hex Inferno!" As Dragon was destroyed, a shadowy aura flew towards HI.

"Not on my watch! I activate my face down Quick Play Spell, De-Fusion!" The card flipped up. "It breaks Hex Inferno back into Trickster and Resonator!"

HI split up just before the shadows hit it, back into the ATK positioned Trickster and Resonator.

"Huh? That's odd..." Sora mumbled.

"What is?" Yuya asked.

"De-Fusion returns a Fusion Monster to the Extra Deck and Special Summons its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. But Timestream Trickster is a Pendulum Monster, so shouldn't it have gone to the Extra Deck?"

"Hey, your right." Yuzu realised. "I wonder why that is...?"

"I take it your a bit confused." I called to them. "So allow me to elaborate. Trickster has a second ability! When it would be sent to the Extra Deck, it can be sent to the Graveyard instead! The time I Dueled Yuzu I sent him to the Graveyard because I didn't know the rules of Pendulum Monsters, but this time I did it deliberately!"

"Wow! That's clever, sending Trickster to the Graveyard so he can use De-Fusion." Sora praised.

"And it's still my Battle Phase! Trickster! Attack him directly!" Trickster launched his kanji whilst laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" He grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Avoid to negate your attack!" He quickly jumped out of the way of the kanji.

"Still got another one! Flare Resonator! Attack directly!" Resonator launched a fireball forward, Katsu crossed his arms in defence, but he was still pushed back from the impact.

**Katsu's LP: 3500**

"Alright! Great job you three!" I praised them, making them all gather in for a group hug.

"Your celebrating a bit early." Katsu grumbled.

"Right, sorry." I said as my monsters stood in front of me. "So..." I grabbed an Action Card. "I'll use the Action Spell **Adjustment** to change Flare Resonator to a Level 2!" A bunch of spanners and screws appeared and began tickling Resonator, sending him in a laughing fit as his Level dropped by one.

"What are you up to?" Katsu questioned.

"I activate my Trap! Urgent Tuning!" The Trap flipped up. "When this is activated, I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

"You what!?" Katsu gasped.

"Now I'm going to Tune my Level 2 Flare Resonator with my Level 3 Timestream Trickster!" The two nodded at each other before jumping up, Resonator clanging his tuning fork and turning himself into two green rings, whilst Trickster became 3 orbs of light.

"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Explode from the future! Valiant G-X!"

The powerful Synchro monster emerged, with me jumping on its back before it flew up. "This time I'll put Trickster in the Extra Deck, and Resonator in the Graveyard." My Duel Screen showed the action. "And due to Flare Resonator's effect, it gains 300 attack!" G-X's attack was boosted to 2400.

"A Fusion Summon and a Synchro Summon with the same monsters! That's incredible!" Yuya cheered.

"Shivers!" Futoshi commented.

"And it's still his Battle Phase!" Yuzu acknowledged

"Go! Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu cheered.

"Battle! Valiant G-X! Attack directly! Twin Buster Laser!" I held on tight as my monster fired its two powerful cannons.

"Why you-!" Katsu gritted his teeth before grabbing an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Stardust Petals**! It halves all damage I take for the rest of this turn!" He then braced for impact as the lasers hit the ice petals now swirling around him protectively.

**Katsu's LP: 2300**

We landed in a clearing next to a small cliff encrusted with diamonds. "Great job, Valiant G-X." I patted it on the head. "Oi! Katsu! Are you alright?"

As the smoke cleared he was made visible, though now with a more sinister look. "Heh." He grinned. "It's still your turn, gonna do anything else?"

I looked at him in confusion before continuing. "No, I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" He said, drawing. "It seems I have to get serious! I activate Graceful Charity! With this I draw three cards then send two to the Graveyard!" He drew three, viewed them, and discarded two. "The cards I sent to the Graveyard were Shaddoll Falco and Shaddoll Hedgehog! When they are sent to the Graveyard by card effects their effects activate!"

"Effects by being sent to the Graveyard with a card effect?" I thought aloud.

"When Shaddoll Falco is sent via card effect, I can Special Summon it in face down Defence Position!" The monster appeared as Set. "And when Hedgehog is sent, I can add a Shaddoll monster except Hedgehog from my Deck to my hand! I choose Shaddoll Squamata!" He showed the card.

'What is he planning?' I thought worriedly.

"Next, I activate my Trap! Shaddoll Core!" The demonic looking Trap flipped up. "This card is summoned as a Level 9 Spellcaster to my field!" The depicted monster emerged from the card, towering above us with a surprisingly meek ATK of 1450.

"And now..." He smirked. "Shaddoll Core can be substituted for a Fusion Material monster on a Shaddoll Fusion Monster as an Attribute!"

"As a Fusion Material!?" I gasped.

"Now I activate Shaddoll Fusion!" He held the card up triumphantly.

"When did he get that card back!?" Yuzu voiced her mind.

"When an El Shaddoll monster is sent to the Graveyard, I can add a Shaddoll Spell or Trap from the Graveyard to my hand!" He explained.

"He already had a counter for losing his Fusion..." I muttered under my breath.

"I fuse my set Shaddoll Falco and my Shaddoll Core as a FIRE Attribute!" Falco revealed itself and the monsters turned into a swirling mix of red and black.

"Accursed black puppet, bathe the living in a sea of flames, and turn all to ashes! Fusion Summon! Appear! El Shaddoll Grysta!" A knight armour puppet with blazing body parts emerged from the swirl, with 2450 ATK!

"It's got more attack then Valiant G-X's!" Ayu panicked.

"Battle! Grysta! Attack his Valiant G-X!" Grysta cloaked itself in fire before barreling towards us!

"Uh-oh!" I yelped as we took off with Grysta in hot pursuit. "I need to find an Action Card!" I scanned the trees hurriedly, but to no avail, and as we ascended sharply Grysta smashed into us from the side, destroying Valiant G-X, and leaving me to fall!

**Elliot's LP: 3300**

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell, the air rushing past me, but thankfully instead of feeling bone crushing pain I felt an impact and was surrounded by water. I surfaced and swam to the edge of the lake just as Carer arrived to help me out. "I've had enough of being wet for one day..."

"You've lost both your Fusion and Synchro monster." Katsu stated as Grysta landed behind him. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not by a long shot!" I countered.

"Good! I'll just defeat your next strongest monster!" He proclaimed. "And the next! And the next! Until your finished!"

"Don't underestimate my monsters!" I argued.

"Hmph, I set a monster and end my turn." The holograms showed the actions.

"I have faith in my Deck..." I placed my hand on the top card. "My turn! Draw!" I drew my card in a big sweep before looking at it.

Suddenly an unfamiliar wave of joy washed over me as I looked at the Pendulum Monster. 'What is this feeling?' Just by looking at this monster, I feel like I can place my unwavering trust with it...this one is special...'

I added the monster to my hand before selecting another card. "I activate a Spell! **Clock Maintenance!" **The card depicted a broken and smoking clock being tended to by dwarves. "By sending up to three cards, including at least one 'Timestream' monster, from my Deck to the Graveyard I can draw one less then the number sent! I send three cards to the Graveyard..." I sent Timestream Blob, Mage and a Trap. "To draw two cards!" I added two to my hand.

"Since I control a Timestream monster, I can Special Summon Timestream Vamp from my hand!" A small purple sphere landed on my shoulders, with leathery wings so sleek they could have been mistaken for swords. Its face showed only white dots for eyes and a silly grin in which two clock hand points acted as fangs.

**Timestream Vamp, Level 2, Winged Beast, Wind, ATK: 900 DEF: 700**

"And now I release Timestream Carer and Vamp to Advance Summon!" The two floated upward, turning gold and combining into a shining portal.

"Oh great vanguard of infinite power, sealed away for your amazing potential, please appear with your limited strength!" I chanted.

"Advance Summon! The chained heart of my resolve! **Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!"**

Out of the portal emerged two long white bandages, followed by a black iron sphere. Followed by the sphere was what appeared to be a giant white body, wrapped entirely in chains, completed with a prominent black 'X' on the chest. The top upturning into a 'collar' to hold the iron sphere (held down by the chains) and the bottom, after coming out of an hourglass middle, formed into a diamond shape, out of the bottom came two more bandages which bent to serve as legs, the other set on either side of the upper portion of the 'body' to serve as arms. Two red eyes flashed onto the iron sphere, completing its look.

**Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior, Level 7, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800, Pendulum Scale 4**

"So...this is your ace." Katsu nodded.

"Sugoi!" The three children marvelled.

"2700 attack, it's even stronger then Odd-Eyes!" Yuzu noted.

"Elliot's ace monster...it sure is cool!" Yuya grinned.

Sora just smiled as he licked his lollipop.

"Yavix's effect activates!" I cried. "When it is Advance Summoned, no card effects can be activated until the End Phase!"

"Nani!?" Katsu said.

"Battle Phase! Yavix will attack Grysta! Sealed Energy!" Grysta tried to flee, but Yavix's bandage arms stretched out and wrapped around Grysta, binding it and preventing escape. Yavix then generated a red energy along its bandages, creating a sphere of red energy around Grysta that shortly exploded afterwards.

**Katsu's LP: 2050**

"Since effects can't be activated this turn, you can't recover Shaddoll Fusion." I smiled. "I end my turn. Your move, Katsu."

Once the smoke cleared, Katsu looked up, with a sinister grin on his face. "Heh...it's been awhile...since I've had to go all out...My turn! Draw!" He drew and continued to play with a mad grin on his face. "First I activate Foolish Burial to send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard!" He did just that.

"When the monster I just sent, Shaddoll Beast, is sent to the Graveyard via card effect, I can draw one card!" He drew again. "Next I summon Shaddoll Dragon from my hand!" The familiar monster appeared with 1900 ATK.

"Next I activate the Equip Spell Nephe Shaddoll Fusion!" The card appeared. "Behold! My ultimate Spell! It is equipped to one of my monsters, and then that monster can be used for any Attribute on an El Shaddoll Fusion that I wish!" A golden seal appeared behind Shaddoll Dragon, binding it in a powerful aura.

"Any Attribute?" I repeated.

"And it can perform Fusion too!" He laughed. "I fuse the Shaddoll Hound in my hand with Shaddoll Dragon as a LIGHT Attribute!" The two monsters jumped up, becoming black and white swirls and fusing together.

"Demonic creator of shadows, weaver of forbidden threads, cover all who dare oppose you in darkness, and bind their hearts, lives and souls into your masterful puppetry!" He cackled.

"FUSION SUMMON! Arise! String Puller of the Shaddoll! El Shaddoll Construct!"

A humongous figure towered over us, revealed to be some sort of puppet-like female deity with a robotic appearanc, and countless purple Shaddoll threads stemming from it's back.

"Wh-What IS that thing!?" I yelled in shock.

"The creator! The controller of all Shaddoll!" Katsu grinned in mad glee. "And when it is summoned I can send a Shaddoll monster from my deck to the Graveyard! By sending my third Shaddoll Dragon, it's effect activates, allowing me to destroy a Spell or Trap on the field! Say goodbye to your set card!" Shaddoll Dragon's black spirit tore through my card, ripping it to shreds.

"I now Flip Summon my Shaddoll Squamata!" The monster appeared with 1800 ATK. "It's Flip Effect activates! It destroys one monster on the field! Obliterate that walking mummy wannabe!" A dark blast of energy fired towards Yavix.

"I won't let you!" I yelled, rolling forward to snatch an Action Card. "Activate Action Spell Mirror Barrier! It prevents an effect from destroying my monster!" A sphere of mirrors appeared around Yavix, defending it from the blast.

"You've only prolonged your fate! That Yavix's 2700 ATK is no match for Construct's 2800!" He noted. "Battle! Construct! Destroy his Imprisoned Warrior! Shaddoll Strings!" The strings on its back lashed out and skewered Yavix! He disappeared in a burst of light.

**Elliot's LP: 3200**

"Next..." Construct handed him an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Diamond Sleet! **It inflicts damage to you equal to the combined Levels of my monsters x100! You know how to count, don't you? Construct's 8 and Squamata's 4 make 12! So take 1200 points of damage!"

I shielded myself with my arms as the most brutal sleet I've ever felt pummeled me down.

**Elliot's LP: 2000 **

"And now Squamata will attack you directly!" The monster hissed before slinking towards me.

"I need to find an Action Card!" I panicked as I turned and ran, Squamada in hot pursuit. I looked everywhere whilst running, until I saw a huge group of icicles circling around each other, making the shape of an enormous crown, and there was one wedged in the back!

'It's all I've got!' I made a diving leap for the card and grabbed it just in time. I looked at it...and stopped.

Squamata rammed into me, smashing me against the diamonds and sending me slumping to the floor.

**Elliot's LP: 200**

"Elliot!" Everyone cried as the Action Card fluttered out of my hand and into Katsu's.

"Transparent...bad luck." He stated mockingly before tossing the card away. "Well, your ace monster is gone, no cards on the field and only one in your hand. I've practically won this Duel!"

"N...Not yet." I grunted, forcing myself to my feet. "Not while, I still have at least one more card in my deck!"

"Please! Stop delluding yourself! Don't you get it!? Your strongest cards are gone! Your finished!" He grinned madly as he talked. "You can only rely on the strongest cards in the end! And when they're gone your practically finished! To truly be stronger, you have to take everything your opponent can throw at you and crush it! Anything less is a third rate Duel!"

I looked at him angrily as he spoke, my rage towards him building. "...If my strongest isn't good enough..." I grabbed the card. "Then I'll just have to surpass myself and try again!"

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Just get your turn over with so I can finish this."

"...My turn!...DRAW!" I drew the card, and looked at it.

'This card...' As I looked at it, it seemed to give off a faint glow, and the card in my other hand seemed to be resonating with it. '...I understand...I know how to become stronger!'

"You may think that the strongest is all that counts." I said. "But I believe in all my cards! I'll show you my trust in them now!"

The two cards in my hand now gave off a brilliant, blinding glow. "Gah!" Katsu gasped, shielding his eyes. "What is that light!?"

Yuya's pendant began to glow as well. "Huh?" He looked at it in confusion. "Is this...?"

"I, using the Scale 1 **Lunar Knight**, and the Scale 8 **Solar Knight**, set the Pendulum Scale!" I declared, placing them on either end of my Duel Disk's blade, causing the word 'PENDULUM' to appear on it.

**Lunar Knight, Level 6, Warrior, Water, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1200, Pendulum Scale 1**

**Solar Knight, Level 2, Warrior, Fire, ATK: 1000 DEF: 800, Pendulum Scale 8 **

The two monsters rose up either side of me. Lunar knight was in light and dark blue armour with a curving yellow sword to look like a crescent moon, whereas Solar Knight's armour was orange and red, and he was holding a lance and a sun shaped shield.

"Now I am able to summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!" A '1' appeared under Lunar Knight, and an '8' appeared under Solar Knight. "In this time of need, I call upon my monsters through this next level of summoning!"

"It really is!" Yuya cried.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster allies!" A portal opened above me, out of which leapt three bursts of light.

"Timestream Carer!" The Level 4 smiled upon returning.

"Timestream Trickster!" The Level 3 cackled with a bow.

"And the chained heart of my resolve! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The monster towered over the other two.

"I-Impossible!" Katsu stammered. "All those monsters were gone!"

"Yavix's second effect activates!" I continued. "When it is Special Summoned, all monsters my opponents control lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase!" Construct and Squamata's ATK's dropped to 2300 and 1300 respectively. "And since Carer was Special Summoned, I get to draw a card!" I drew one from my Deck.

"...Heh...heheh...hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Katsu laughed maniacally. "So you Special Summoned your monsters back! Big deal! El Shaddoll Construct has a second effect! When it battles a Special Summoned monster, that monster is destroyed before damage is dealt! All of your monsters are USELESS!"

I glared at him. "Don't you dare call my monsters useless, I'm going to show you how each one is important! I summon Timestream Wanderer!" The most frequent of my monsters so far appeared.

"1600 ATK? Like that will do anything! Just stop struggling and admit defeat!"

"Battle Phase!" I continued. "Wanderer! Attack his El Shaddoll Construct!" Wanderer nodded before running towards Construct.

"Don't do that!" Tatsuya panicked. "You'll lose all your Life Points!"

"Call off the attack!" Futoshi yelled.

"Looks like you've lost it!" Katsu cackled. "Destroy your own monster!"

"I have no intention of doing that!" I stated. "I activate Lunar Knight's Pendulum Effect! During the Battle Phase, I can remove from play one Trap from my Graveyard to activate it!"

"Trap activation from the Graveyard!?" He recoiled.

"I choose the one you destroyed with Shaddoll Dragon's effect! Crescent Reversal!" Lunar Knight swung his sword in an arc, creating a golden ring out of which emerged the Trap card depicting several Timestream monsters celebrating with confetti, streamers, balloons and cake. "**Party Time! **For each Timestream monster on my field, my opponents monsters lose 300 ATK until the End Phase!"

"No!" He stepped back in horrid realisation.

"With Carer, Trickster, and Wanderer, I have three Timestream monsters! So your monsters lose 900 ATK!" Construct and Squamata's ATK's dropped to 1400 and 400.

"Now it's enough!" Yuzu cheered.

"Ikkei! Timestream Wanderer!" Pulling back its scarf arm, Wanderer punched Construct in the midsection, his 'fist' exploding straight through the puppet master and causing it to collapse.

**Katsu's LP: 1850**

"Now! Yavix! Wrap up this Duel!" I cried, pointing forward. "Sealed Energy!" Yavix wrapped its right bandage arm around Squamata, holding it up to eye level before encasing it in a red sphere of energy that exploded.

"No! Nonononono!" Katsu screamed. "I can't! I can't lose to you!" The impact blasted him clean off of his feet and sent him crashing down.

**Katsu's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Phew." I sighed as I sat down with the Solid Vision around me fading away. "That was too close for comfort..."

"Elliot!" My group of friends ran up to me.

"Elliot-oniichan! That was so amazing!" Ayu cheered.

"It gave me such shivers!" Futoshi added.

"Elliot, you Pendulum Summoning was awesome!" Yuya smiled. "You've really come a long way!"

"Heh, thanks Yuya." I said as I accepted his help up. "But I know I still have even further to go before I can use Pendulum Summoning like you can."

"Well, let's work it out together, a step at a time." I nodded to his promise.

"...Huh? Where's Katsu?" Yuzu asked, as we realised he was no longer with us.

"Katsu? Katsu?" I called to him.

"I think I saw him leave." Sora stated. "He looked pretty mad."

"What a sore loser." Futoshi and Ayu pouted.

Shuzo then came in. "Hey Elliot! Great hotblooded Dueling there! I didn't think you could pull of Pendulum Summoning!"

"Uhh...thanks?" I sweatdropped.

"Hey, where's Katsu?"

"I think he left." I said.

"Damn..." He mumbled.

"Is something wrong dad?" Yuzu asked.

"I just got off the phone with Wight School, and they say they've never had a student called Katsu."

"Nani!?" We all gasped.

"Then...who was he?" Yuya thought aloud.

"It doesn't matter." Sora shrugged. "Elliot got his fourth win, that's all that counts."

I looked at my Duel Disk, which now registered four straight wins. 'Just two more to go...'

_Not Elliot's POV_

"Sir, Katsu has returned. It appears he was defeated." The figure said. "Do you want us to contact our main agent in Standard?"

"No need." The man dismissed it. "Katsu returning is all we need. Besides, we do not wish to reveal him so early. For now just focus on finding the correct memories from Katsu."

"Yes sir." The man nodded before walking out.

The man contemplated the situation. "It appears we have a contender in Standard...let's see how this formulates."

_Timestream Carer: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: If this monster is Special Summoned, draw 1 card._

_Timestream Trickster: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: Once per duel, when this card is summoned, roll a six-sided dice, you can then Special Summon a Timestream monster from your deck with a Level equal to the dice roll result, with its effect negated. If this monster would be placed face up in the Extra Deck, you can send it to the Graveyard instead._

_Adjustment: Select one monster on the field, change it's Level to any Level between 1 and 4._

_Stardust Petals: Half all damage you take for the rest of this turn._

_Clock Maintenance: Send between 2 and 3 cards, including at least 1Timestream card from your deck to the Graveyard, then draw the number of cards sent -1._

_Timestream Vamp: If you control a Timestream monster other then Timestream Vamp, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

_Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: Depending on how this monster is Summoned, activate one of the following effects: When this card is Advance Summoned/Flip Summoned, your opponent cannot activate card effects until the End Phase./ When this card is Special Summoned, all monsters on your opponents side of the field lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase._

_Lunar Knight: Pendulum Effect: During either players Battle Phase, once per turn, you can remove from play a Trap card in your Graveyard to activate it, if the conditions fit._

_Normal Effect: ?_

_Solar Knight: Pendulum Effect: ?_

_Normal Effect: ?_

_Party Time: All monsters on your oppnents side of the field lose 200 ATK for each Timestream Monster you currently control, until the End Phase._

**I told you this one would be quicker! And it's an extra long one too!**

**Did any of you spot that De-Fusion fact in Chapter 4? If you did, here's a cookie!**

**Since I wanna get this chapter out before I fall asleep I'm gonna make this quick. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! If you can't tell by now, they really do help!**

**And I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Give One, Take One, Yu-Gi-Oh Style!

"Here you go guys." I said, pouring the dog and cat food into seperate bowls before Yuya and Yoko's army of cats and dogs started eating. Apparently they were all strays Yoko had picked up, there was En and Core, Kilo and Watt, and the two cats which Yoko let me name: Par and Ty.

Yesterday we had secretly watched Yuya's Duel against Gongenzaka (That guy I met a few days ago), and it was awesome! Yuya Fusion Summoning from Pendulum, then Fusion AGAIN! And I had gained a lot of respect for Gongenzaka and his Steadfast Dueling.

Now with just a week until the beginning of the Miami Championships, I needed to get two more wins. Luckily Nicus Smiler had arranged another Duel for me with a student from Union Duel School.

"Hey Elliot! The bus is gonna be here soon!" Yuya called.

"Oh! Right!" I left the pets to their meeting.

"We'll see you later, mum!" Yuya waved.

"See you later, Yoko!" I cried.

"Good luck today!" She called back.

"Arigatou!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

We arrived at the school with everyone, which had an...interesting, structure. And by that I mean it looked like someone had tossed a bunch of red squares and rectangles together, added windows, doors and a sign, and called it a school.

"So, this is my opponents school?" I asked.

"Correct." Smiley confirmed. "This shall be the setting of your fifth Duel! Excited?"

"Sure I am." I nodded before we walked in. The place seemed normal, halls, corridors, lockers, anything you would expect, I kept quiet as I saw students studying in classrooms we passed.

"Union Duel School has one of the most diverse Dueling academics." Smiley elaborated. "From Warrior to Fish, Psychic to Zombie, so your opponent could use any kind of Deck."

"Well, I haven't focused too much on strategies pre-Duel yet, so why start now?" I figured.

"That's the attitude." Smiley namesaked. "The strongest students should be in the Solid Vision room, through here."

As we walked a woman who I presumed was the Principle stood in front of us with around 20 students behind her. Her red hair was done up in a beehive and she wore a pudple suit.

"Welcome, students of You Show Duel School." She greeted us in a prestigious manner. "So good to have you here."

"Arigatou, Tasuki-san." Smiley said, bringing me forward. "This is the represented student, Elliot Zekaki."

"A pleasure to meet you." She said as we shook hands.

"You as well, Tasuki-san." I nodded

"Now then, allow me to introduce your opponent." She beckoned over a girl with violet hair in two ponytails wearing what I presumed was the school uniform. "This is my student, Asako Miruni, she will be Dueling you today."

"I'm pleased to meet you, Elliot-san." She bowed. "Let's have a good Duel today."

"Me too, Asako-san." I bowed. "Just call me Elliot.

"Ikkei, Elliot!" Yuzu cheered as my supporters went to the sidelines.

"Now since everyone's in place, Action Field on!" Smiley announced. "Code Database!"

The area around us transformed into a black space, which quickly spawned loads of green numerical codes that formed into blocks, floating UFO-like things and hoverboards.

'This looks like a crossover between The Matrix and Tron.' I thought, looking around.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Asako started.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" I continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..." Smiley held his fingers up.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Asako LP: 4000**

With a snap of his fingers, the cards above us burst and shattered.

"Guests should go first." She offered.

"Arigatou." I accepted. "I start by summoning Timestream Mage!" The little chibi appeared with her 600 ATK. "And since I control a Timestream monster, I Special Summon Timestream Vamp in Defence Mode!" The little purple cartoony bat appeared with it's 700 DEF. "I set a card and end my turn." With my moves made I ran towards and jumped on a floating platform as it started rising, Vamp carrying Mage to follow me.

"That's not much, plus he's left a monster with 600 ATK on the field." Tatsuya noted.

"I'm sure Elliot has a plan." Yuya reassured him.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" She drew a card and jumped on a rising platform as I landed on a giant cube.

'Now to see what Deck she uses...' I waited in anticipation.

"Now I'm going to Special Summon a monster to your side of the field!" She declared.

"Nani!?" We all facefaulted.

"Why is she giving Elliot a monster?" Yuzu thought aloud.

"Buuut I'm gonna have to release your bat and mage to give it to you." My two monsters panicked as they faded away.

"Mage! Vamp!" I cried as my monsters disappeared.

"And here's my monster! Lava Golem!" Suddenly a cage formed around me and rose up, as Lava Golem was summoned to my field in Attack Mode.

"She just gave Elliot a monster with 3000 attack!" Futoshi stated.

"Maybe...but this is bad." Everyone looked at Yuya in confusion.

"Damnit...Lava Golem...of all monsters." I muttered.

"What's wrong? Don't you like him? He's a favourite of mine!" She smiled. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

Ugh...I have no choice..."My turn! Draw!" Suddenly magma dripped on the cage, and heated it up red hot. "Yaaaah! Owchowchowchowch!" As the cage cooled down, I steadied myself and covered my heat injured face, it felt hot to the touch.

**Elliot's LP: 3300**

"Oops! Forgot to mention, as long as you have Lava Golem, you'll take 700 points of damage each Standby Phase." Asako smiled.

"Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu called desperately.

"This is bad, as long as Elliot has Lava Golem, he'll keep taking damage!" Yuzu realised.

"Gah..." I looked up. "I need to win this Duel, so I've gotta get rid of this Lava Golem! Maybe with an Action Card." I rattled the cage bars, but they wouldn't budge. "Hey! Lava Golem! I need you to move so we can find Action Cards!" But the monster stayed where it was.

"Seems like it's quite happy where it is." Asako noted.

"Crud...fine, I'll figure out a way without Action Cards!" I looked at my hand, and noticed the Trap I just drew. 'Wait...this is perfect! But first...'

"I summon **Timestream Assassin!" **A monster with a sphere head, lean body, noodle legs and boot-like feet emerged. It was mostly red in colour, with silver outlines, its blue eyes gleamed under it's black bandanna, and on its back was a clock symbol making it look like a backpack of sorts. But the most notable thing was its arms, from shoulder to wrist they were normal, but where its hand should be was a long silver needle each instead.

**Timestream Assassin, Level 4, Fiend, Wind, ATK: 1700 DEF: 700, Pendulum Scale 2 **

Assassin looked at my predicament and snickered. "Hey! What are you laughing at?" He turned away with feigned indifference. "Nevermind...Battle Phase! Lava Golem! Attack Asako directly!" The monster roared before creating a magma meteor between its hands before tossing it at her.

"Yes! He's putting Lava Golem's power to work!" Tatsuya cheered.

"Let's just hope it hits." Sora reminded them before popping a jelly sweet in his mouth.

"I activate my Trap! Waboku!" I cursed in my head as the card flipped up. "Now for the rest of this Battle Phase I don't take any damage!" Lava Golem's attack crashed into an invisible shield, breaking apart.

Looks like I don't have a choice..."I set a card and end my turn!"

"Elliot couldn't do any damage, even with Lava Golem..." Yuya mumbled.

"It would make sense for her to put down a strong defence right after giving her opponent a powerful monster." Sora reasoned.

"My turn! Draw!" She said. "Okay Elliot! I'm gonna give you another present!"

"Oh joy..." I said with half-lidded eyes.

"I Special Summon Grinder Golem to your field in Attack Mode!" A large heavily weaponised mecha golem appeared next to Lava Golem.

"Another monster with 3000 ATK." Yuzu stated.

"So what's the catch with this one?" I asked.

"Just that I get to Special Summon two Grinder Tokens to my field in Attack Mode." Two miniature versions of Grinder Golem appeared next to her, with 0 ATK!

"Those won't lower damage at all!" Ayu pointed.

"Next..." Asako started running!

"She's going for an Action Card!" I realised. "Assassin! Grinder Golem! Block her!" Assassin nodded and sped off, but GG didn't move. "You too!? Come on!"

As Asako ran Assassin ran beside her. "Your pretty persistent." Asako said, and Assassin, lacking a visible mouth, turned its eyes up in a smirk. The two jumped and weaved around each other, chasing nothing, but in the end she grabbed an Action Card.

"Nice try." She smirked. "I activate **CTRL Position!** It switches the battle positions of all my monsters!" The two tokens switched to 0 DEF.

"NOW she's got a defence." Futoshi sighed, causing Ayu to pout.

"I'll end my turn at that. Your move, and you know what that means." She winked.

I nodded in determination. "Yeah, I do. My turn! Draw!" As I drew the card lava fell on the cage and superheated it again. "Gaaaaah!" The unbearable heat oppressed me and forced me to my knees.

**Elliot's LP: 2600**

"Elliot!" Everyone gasped.

I grabbed the cage bars to steady myself. "B...Battle Phase! Timestream Assassin! Attack that Grinder Token! Quick Cut!" Surprised by the quick recovery, Asako only stared as Assassin's needle arms shined with energy before cutting the Grinder Token into several pieces.

"Lava Golem! Attack her other Grinder Token!" Lava Golem attacked again, only this time it destroyed something, her token.

"Now! Grinder Golem! Attack directly!" The giant monster charged forward.

"Counter Trap! Negate Attack! Your attack is blocked!" The swirling red shield protected her from Grinder Golem's onslaught. "Phew...that was too close."

"And now...I activate my Continuos Trap! **Bounceback**!" The card depicted several low-level monsters flailing around in a panic after being bounced off of a huge trampoline. "Once per turn, during my turn only, I can return a face up card on my side of the field to it's owners hand!"

"Huh?" Asako said.

"I return Lava Golem to your hand!" The cage opened and I jumped out just as the monster jumped onto a giant trampoline, bouncing up and turning back into a card that fell into Asako's hand.

"Yes! He got rid of Lava Golem!" Yuya smiled.

"Wow, that's pretty smart, Elliot." She praised.

"Heh, thanks." I smiled. "Now I summon **Timestream Sprout**!" A little spherical light brown seed popped up, a small green two leaved sprout grew out of its head, two small leaves acted as arms, and it had a small mouth with cute black dots for eyes.

**Timestream Sprout, Level 1, Plant, Earth, ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **

"And when this little guy is summoned, I can bring out his buddies!" Two cards jutted out from my Deck. "I Special Summon two more Timestream Sprouts in Defense Mode!" Two more appeared, the three happily dancing together.

"They're so cute!" Ayu approved.

"What is he doing!?" Yuzu panicked, startling the three kids. "With those monsters on the field, she can summon Lava Golem again!"

"I'll end my turn there." I finished.

"Okay." She shrugged. "My turn, Draw! Now I'm going to tribute your two Defence Position Timestream Sprouts to Special Summon Lava Golem to your field!" As two of my cute little sprouts vanished I was once again trapped in Lava Golem's cage.

"Listen Elliot." She sighed as she picked up an Action Card. "I'm sorry, but with the card I just drew, I'm gonna have to take those monsters back."

"No problem, just do what you gotta do." I waved it off.

"I activate Owner's Seal to return all monsters to the correct field!" I Ianded on my feet as Lava and Grinder Golem disappeared, before appearing on her field with Asako inside Lava Golem's cage.

"Now she has the two 3000 ATK monsters!" Yuzu yelled.

"Now I activate the Equip Spell Vicious Claw!" The card appeared. "Equipped to a monster, it gives 300 extra ATK points! So I think I'll give it to Grinder Golem." The new weapon appeared on GG's left arm, boosting it's ATK to 3300.

"Battle Phase! Lava Golem! Attack Timestream Sprout!" The Golem roared before hurling it's magma meteor at us.

"If that attack hits, it's all over!" Yuya said.

"I'm not done yet!" I proclaimed. "Activate Counter Trap! Defence Draw! With this I take no battle damage from this attack!" I shielded myself as the meteor crashed into and destroyed Sprout. "Then I draw a card!"

"Pretty clever." She praised. "But I can still deal damage to you! Grinder Golem! Attack his Timestream Assassin!" The two monsters clashed in a frenzied blur of weaponry, but Assassin was overpowered and destroyed, sending me tumbling back.

**Elliot's LP: 1000**

"I activate the Continuous Spell **Ally Shield!**" The card showed a red figure and a blue figure shaking hands with a barrier in front of them.

I raised an eyebrow. "So what does it do?"

"Just wait and see." She smiled.

'I hate it when they do that in the anime.' I sweatdropped.

"And with that, I end my turn."

"At least he's safe..." Ayu sighed in relief.

"My turn! Draw!" I jumped on a platform as it hovered past. "I activate Pot of Avarice from my hand! With this I return 5 monsters in my Graveyard to my Deck, and then I get to draw 2 cards."

"Wait, did you summon those Timestream Sprouts just to activate Pot of Avarice?" Asako asked.

"Yep." I confirmed. "It was a little risky, but I thought you'd find a way to get rid of my monsters. I add Timestream Mage, Vamp and the three Sprouts to my Deck." I happily shuffled my monsters into my deck, before drawing 2 cards. "And hey! Look who I drew! It's Lunar Knight!"

"Here it comes!" The three kids cheered.

"I, using the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" Placing the cards on either side of my Duel Disk's blade, the word 'PENDULUM' appeared and the two monsters rose up either side of me. "Now I can summon Level 2 to 7 monsters simultaneously!"

"You can use that too!?" My opponent gasped.

"In this time of need, I call upon my monsters through this next level of summoning! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster ally!" A red streak of light shot out of the overhead portal. "Timestream Assassin!" The monster reappeared in ATK position.

"Huh? That's the only monster your gonna summon?" She asked.

"I chose Assassin because of his effect." I said as my monster stood gangster style. "If Assassin is the only monster on my field, it can attack directly! Ikkei, Assassin! Quick Cut!" the monster charged forward, it's needle arms glowing with energy.

"No you don't! I activate the Action Spell Avoid to negate your attack!" Lava Golem actually moved for once, out of the way of Assassin's attack, who sent a hateful glare it's way before jumping back to my side.

"In that case I'll set a card and end my turn." I finished.

"My turn then. Draw!"

"But now you take damage from Lava Golem's effect!" I reminded her as lava began to ooze onto the cage.

"Sorry, not quite!" She rebuffed. "Now Ally Shield activates! When I would take effect damage from my own monster, it's reduced to 0!" The lava evaporated before it landed on the cage.

"So she even has measures for Lava Golem's effect." Sora noted.

"Battle Phase! Grinder Golem! Attack Timestream Assassin!" The huge metal monster charged once more.

"I activate Lunar Knight's Pendulum effect!" I pointed forward. "Once per turn, I can remove from play a Trap in my Graveyard to activate it! I choose Defence Draw to prevent me from taking Battle Damage! Crescent Reversal!" Lunar Knight created a golden ring out of which appeared Impenetrable Attack, which shielded me as Assassin was destroyed again. "And now I can draw again."

"Good move. But now you have no monsters! Lava Golem!" Attack him directly!" Now close enough, Lava Golem threw its magmary fist at me.

"No way! I activate my Trap, Impenetrable Attack! It reduces Battle Damage I take to 0 until the End Phase!" An invisible wall blocked the attack, letting me sigh in relief.

"I'll set a card and end my turn." Asako finished.

I shakily stood up. "My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card, examining the rest of my hand and briefly formulating a plan. "And now, I Pendulum Summon! Return, Timestream Assassin!" My monster once again returned to my side. "Battle Phase! Attack directly, Timestream Assassin!"

Assassin nodded as its needles glowed before charging at Lava Golem and swiftly slashing the Asako in it's cage, knocking her to the back of it.

**Asako's LP: 2300**

"Yes! He's finally done some damage!" Yuya smiled.

"But he's still at a disadvantage." Sora pointed out. "So whatcha gonna do now, Elliot?"

"That...was pretty good." Asako admitted. "But..." Grinder Golem then grabbed an Action Card and gave it to her! "I activate **Recovery Disc!** It gives me 1000 Life Points!"

**Asako's LP: 3300**

'So she makes up for not being able to move with her monsters getting her cards...' I thought. "I activate the effect of Bounceback to return Lunar Knight to my hand!" Lunar Knight bounced off the trampoline and into my hands as a card. "Then with my Scale 3 Timestream Carer, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Carer took Lunar Knight's place.

"What was the point of that?" Tatsuya wondered aloud.

"Next I activate the Spell Card, **One Last Stand!" **The card depicted a battle weary warrior facing a huge army alone. "I can only activate this card when I have one monster on the field. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and I take no battle damage involving that monster! However during my next Standby Phase it is destroyed." Assassin gained a powerful blue aura. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Very honourable." Asako nodded. "My turn! Draw! Due to Ally Shield I take no effect damage from Lava Golem!" The lava evaporated again. "Now I activate the Equip Spell **Cursed Crown!**" The card depicted a black crown with red gemstones on it. "And I'll equip it to Timestream Assassin!" The crown materialised on Assassin's head, who tried to prise it off, but to no avail.

"A monster equipped with Cursed Crown is moved to my side of the field during my turn, but it can't attack or activate it's effect." Assassin's eyes glowed red as it walked zombie-like next to her.

"Now Elliot's wide open!" Yuzu said.

"Battle Phase! Grinder Golem! Attack Elliot directly and end this!" Grinder Golem charged forward, weaponry ready.

"Time for Plan B! Activate Counter Trap! **Milisecond Save!"** The card showed Destiny Hero Dogma defending a Kuriboh from an attack. "When an opponents monster attacks me directly, and my opponent has 2 or more monsters, I can end the Battle Phase!" The card glowed brightly, halting Grinder Golem.

"Then I can add one monster from my Deck to my hand!" I drew the specific card. "I choose Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!"

"Looks like you saved yourself again." Asako sighed, as Grinder Golem gave her another Action Card! "I activate the Action Spell **Unstoppable Draw!**" The card depicted Blue Eyes White Dragon and Ancient Gear Golem, each with a card hovering above them. "With this I can draw one card for each monster with 3000 or more attack on my field. Since I have two, I'll draw two. Now I'll set a card and end my turn."

"And now Assassin returns to my field!" Assassin blinked out of its hypnosis and ran back to my side. "My turn! Draw!"

"Now Timestream Assassin is destroyed via the effect of One Last Stand!" Asako said before it happened.

"True, but during the Standby Phase Timestream Carer's effect is activated! I gain 400 Life Points!" Carer createda a ball of green energy that floated down and burst over me.

**Elliot's LP: 1400 **

"Now I'll Pendulum Summon again! Come forth! Timestream Assassin! Lunar Knight! And the chained heart of my resolve! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" My three monsters appeared, with me jumping on Yavix's shoulder. "Yavix's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase!" Lava Golem's ATK dropped to 2500 whilst Grinder Golem's dropped to 2800.

"Now..." I grabbed an Action Card. "I activate ATK Virus! With this all your monsters lose 1000 ATK points until the End Phase!" The card took its effect and dropped the two monsters to 1500 and 1800 ATK.

"Yeah! Battle!" The three children cheered.

"Battle Phase! Timestream Assassin! Attack Lava Golem! Quick Cut!" Assassin wall jumped between two buildings, falling down and cutting the monster in two, making Asako fall out of its cage before it exploded.

**Asako's LP: 3100**

"Yavix! Attack Grinder Golem! Sealed Energy!" Yavix wrapped GG in its bandage arms, encasing it in red energy before making it explode.

**Asako's LP: 2200**

"Vicious Claw's effect activates!" Asako cried. "By returning it to the hand, I can negate a monsters destruction by battle!" The smoke cleared to reveal an intact Grinder Golem with 1500 ATK. "Then I can destroy one monster, except the one that attacked, and destroy it to inflict 600 damage to my opponent! I choose to destroy Lunar Knight!" A razor sharp claw launched towards my monster!

"I won't let you!" I cried, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate Mirror Barrier to prevent it's destruction by card effect!" A barrier appeared around Lunar Knight, blocking the claw.

"Vicious Claw's third effect! An Evil Token is now Special Summoned to your side of the field!" a hideous looking monster appeared on my side of the field with 2500 ATK.

"Giving me another monster?"

"Not quite. I activate the Continuos Trap Remove Brainwashing!" A Trap unrecognizable to me flipped up. "With this card face up on the field, all monsters return to their original owners, and that includes my Evil Token." The monster stomped over to her field.

"Crud, I can't destroy that one with Yavix's attack done." I mumbled. "But...now Lunar Knight! Attack Grinder Golem! Moonlight Mirage!" Lunar Knight drew his sword and dashed past GG, a few seconds passed before the monster burst into pieces and exploded.

**Asako's LP: 1400**

"With that I'll end my turn." I finished.

"My turn! Draw!" Asako cried. "I equip my Evil Token with Vicious Claw!" The monsters attack was boosted to 2800. "Battle! Attack Assassin!" Evil Token roared before charging.

"I activate Solar Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I pointed upward. "When an opponents monster declares an attack, I choose the attack target! I switch the attack to Yavix!" Solar Knight's shield shone like a spotlight on Yavix, catching Evil Token's attention and making it destroy my ace instead.

**Elliot's LP: 1300**

"You must be an expert on defence or something." she commented. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "Carer's effect gives me 400 Life Points!" I reminded her as my LP was boosted.

**Elliot's LP: 1700**

"Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Vicious Claw!" The Equip Spell was destroyed in a vicious twister. "Next I activate Lunar Knight's effect! I can remove a Spell in my Graveyard from play to activate it, as long as it's not an Action Card. I remove the Mystical Space Typhoon in my Graveyard to activate it's effect and destroy your set card!" A second Waboku flipped up before it was destroyed.

"Now, Pendulum Summon! Revive, Yavix!" The monster appeared once more. "Battle! Yavix! Attack Evil Token! Sealed Energy!" Yavix's bandages stretched towards Evil Token.

"I'm not going down that easily!" She exclaimed, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate **Firewall** to end your Battle Phase!" A literal wall of fire blocked Yavix's arms.

"Then I'll end my turn." I finished.

"This is getting so intense!" Sora smiled.

"So many shivers!" Futoshi agreed.

"It's incredible how strong they both are." Yuzu noted.

"Yeah...I love watching this Duel! I just love it!" Yuya grinned.

"My turn! Draw!...It seems I have no choice...I switch Evil Token to Defence Mode and set a monster. Then I activate the Continuos Spell **Little Miracle!**" The card depicted a Kuribon bathed in a golden light. "Now I'll end my turn." She said, the actions being shown.

"Okay, my turn! Draw! Timestream Carer's effect activates!"

**Elliot's LP: 2100 **

"And straight to Battle Phase! Yavix! Attack Evil Token with Sealed Energy!" Finally, Evil Token was destroyed in a burst of red energy. "Lunar Knight! Attack her set monster! Moonlight Mirage!" Lunar Knight slashed through the set card, making it disappear in a burst of light.

"That monster was Miracle Flipper!" She declared. "Now Little Miracle activates! When a monster with 500 or less ATK is destroyed, the Battle Phase ends!" My monsters backed off a bit to show this. "And now Miracle Flipper's effect activates! At the end of the Battle Phase, it's Special Summoned to your field!" Suddenly the monster appeared in front of me.

"But with Remove Brainwashing on the field, it's returned to my side!" The monster reappeared on her field in DEF Mode.

"Damnit...does this mean-?" I started.

"That's right. With these three cards on the field, Miracle Flipper becomes the ultimate defence! I'm untouchable!" She proclaimed.

I gritted my teeth. "I...end my turn."

"Mine then! Draw!" She looked at the card and smiled. "I release Yavix and Lunar Knight to Special Summon Lava Golem! And with Remove Brainwashing it's on my side of the field!" My two strong monsters disappeared to be replaced by Lava Golem, who immediately went over to her.

"Battle Phase! Lava Golem! Attack Timestream Assassin!" The huge magma monster drowned my little one with it's own body, leaving me to stumble back from the intense heat.

**Elliot's LP: 800**

"Now I'll end my turn." She finished, before sighing. "Well, looks like I've lost."

"H-Huh?" I grunted, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"This turn, you'll Pendulum Summon back your Timestream Assassin, and with it as the only monster on your field, it'll be able to attack me directly and wipe out the rest of my Life Points." She said. "And I can't see any more Action Cards around, so...yeah...but you're an awesome Duelist! So thank you for Dueling me."

I stared at her for a moment, looking beyond the plastered sense of congratulations in her eyes to see the sense of disappointment at the thought of a...plain...loss.

I continued to stare at her, until I nodded. "My turn...draw. I gain 400 Life Points via Carer's effect."

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"I will now Pendulum Summon...one more time."

"It doesn't feel good anymore..." Ayu admitted.

"That's because it doesn't feel like a proper victory." Sora stated.

Even Yuya looked on a bit sadly.

"I shall now Pendulum Summon...all of my monsters!"

"NANI!?"

A big smile broke out on my face. "Assassin! Lunar! Yavix! Revive!" My three monsters appeared once more. "Plus Wanderer! From my hand!" The monster appeared and landed next to me. "And now I can Special Summon Timestream Vamp!" The little monster appeared and landed on my shoulder.

"Wh-Why have you summoned all your monsters?" Asako said, flustered. "Y-You could have won just by summoning Assassin!"

"True, but..." I smiled at my monsters. "I don't want you to remember the conclusion of this Duel...as something that bypasses the hard work you've put into your strategies. I'm gonna face them head on and challenge myself! So that you can remember the end of this duel with a smile, knowing it was hard for me to conquer your skills!"

"Elliot..." She breathed in shock.

"When Yavix is Special Summoned, my opponents monsters ATK and DEF drop by 500!" Lava Golem's ATK dropped to 2500, whilst Miracle Flipper's DEF dropped to 0.

"Next I activate Bounceback to return Yavix to my hand!" Yavix bounced on the trampoline and back into my hand as a card. "Now I'll release Wanderer and Vamp to Advance Summon him!" Wanderer and Vamp disappeared to be replaced by Yavix. "When Yavix is Advance Summoned, my opponent can't activate card effects until the End Phase!"

"Huh? Then my card effects..."

"Have been bypassed." I smiled. "Battle Phase! Yavix! Attack Lava Golem! Sealed Energy!" Yavix blasted the monster with red energy through its bandages, launching Asako back, where she just looked forward in bewilderment.

**Asako's LP: 1200**

"Lunar Knight! Attack Miracle Flipper! Moonlight Mirage!" The Warrior once again cut through the Spellcaster.

"And now...Assassin." He looked at me and nodded. "Attack directly, fairly, with Quick Cut!" Assassin sped forward at lightning speed, slashing past her. For a moment, nothing happened, but then she collapsed.

**Asako's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"He won!" All my friends cheered.

"That final attack was perfect!" Tatsuya complimented.

"Shiveeeeers!" Futoshi cheered.

"Hooray for Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu cheered.

"Elliot really pulled off a spectacular ending!" Yuzu praised.

"It was amazing to watch, and it made everyone happy...I couldn't ask for a better Duel." Yuya smiled.

I flopped onto my back as the Solid Vision faded. "Oooooh maaaan...I'm exhausted...from playing card games...right, Yu-Gi-Oh."

"What an amazing Duel, Elliot!" Smiley complimented me as I got up. "I sincerely hope you'll be making it to the Maiami Championships if you continue to Duel like that!"

"I hope so too." I panted. "Hey, has anybody got any water? I think I'm dehydrated from Dueling with and against a creature made of lava."

"Here, Elliot." Yuya offered me a bottle as everyone walked over.

"Arigatou, Yuya." I thanked him before chugging the whole bottle down and then gasping for air.

"Elliot." I looked at Asako. "I can't thank you enough for that Duel, I really had fun during it, and I'll definitely remember it fondly."

"I'm really glad to here that." I smiled, before looking at my Duel Disk. "Win number five..."

"Just one more to go!" Yuya smiled.

"Yeah...just one more..."

_Not Elliot's POV_

"Sir, the repetitive fluctuations of Pendulum Summoning energy have ended."

"The Duel must be over then." The figure stated. "This is his fifth consecutive victory, it seems he only has one more to go."

"Reiji-san." A security looking man walked in. "We discovered some sort of data file left outside the door, what do you want to do with it?"

"Put it up on the screen." Reiji said.

Soon the data was loaded, and a profile appeared. "Elliot Zekaki..." Reiji adjusted his glasses at the information.

"How did the sender acquire this Duelists profile when our databanks couldn't find any information on him?" The security figure thought aloud.

"It seems our sender knows something we don't." Reiji stated. "In any case, I believe that Elliot is a valuable addition to the Championships, add him to the list of candidates for the Lancers Selection." The security man nodded before walking off, whilst Reiji continued to analytically scan the profile data.

_Timestream Assassin: During the Battle Phase, if this card is the only monster you control, this card can attack your opponent directly._

_CTRL Position: Change the Battle Position of all monsters you currently control._

_Bounceback: Once per turn, during your turn only, you can select one face up card on your side of the field and return it to your hand._

_Timestream Sprout: During your Main Phase, if this monster is face up on the field, you can Special Summon up to two Timestream Sprouts from your Deck._

_Ally Shield: Reduce all effect damage you take from your own monsters to 0._

_ATK Virus: All monsters your opponent controls lose 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

_Recovery Disc: Gain 1000 Life Points._

_One Last Stand: You can only activate this card if there is only one monster on your side of the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects, and you take no battle damage from battles involving that monster. During your next Standby Phase, destroy that monster._

_Cursed Crown: Equip this to a monster on your opponents side of the field. Whilst it is your turn, take control of that monster, it cannot attack or activate its effect. During the End Phase, return control of the equipped monster back to your opponent._

_Milisecond Save: When an opponent declares a direct attack when they have two or more monsters on their side of the field, end the Battle Phase, then add one monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Unstoppable Draw: Draw a number of cards equal to the number of monsters with 3000 or more ATK on your side of the field._

_Timestream Carer: Pendulum Effect: Gain 400 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases._

_Lunar Knight: Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can select one Spell Card, not including Action Cards, in your Graveyard and remove it from play to activate it._

_Solar Knight: Pendulum Effect: When an opponents monster declares an attack, you can choose the attack target._

_Firewall: End the Battle Phase._

_Little Miracle: When a monster with 500 or less ATK is destroyed by battle, end the Battle Phase._

**FIRSTLY! Before you come at me Duel Disks blazing, Lava Golem deals 700 damage by ANIME RULES! And come on, if you only have 4000 LP that's fair, right?**

**Second, thank you to those who suggested the Give and Take Deck used in this chapter.**

**Thirdly, did you enjoy it? I apologise for any more of my typical mess ups or overpowerings, but I will fix them. And hey, if you haven't read my improved Chapter 6 yet, then check it out!**

**Once again, thank you to all who read, follow, favourite and review this story, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Dark Storm of Rebellion!

Now with five wins behind me, I had decided to take a little break before looking for a final opponent, I still had three more days after all.

I had decided to revisit Gongenzaka, as we hadn't really talked properly the first time we met. So we walked and talked for a bit on how things were getting on, until we sat down on a bench in front of a park.

"Hey Gongenzaka, how many more duels until you have a 60% win rate?" I asked out of curiosity.

He smiled. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, have finally gained a 60% win rate already! And how about you, Elliot?"

"I just need one more win." I admitted. "I'm so nervous...being so close...increases the fear of failure at the last hurdle."

"If you believe in the strength that your deck gives you, then you have no reason to be afraid." He said.

"Right, that's what your Steadfast Dueling is all about, isn't it?" He nodded. "There are types of dueling too...your Steadfast Dueling, Yuya's Entertainment Dueling..."

"Yuya always wants to make the people watching his Duels happy." Gongenzaka commented. "That matches his style of Dueling, the one inherited from his father."

"His father?" I echoed.

"Ah, you have not been told, have you? Then I, the manly Gongenzaka, shall explain. Three years ago, Yuya's father was scheduled to Duel a Duelist known as Strong Ishijima for the Championship Title. However, he did not show up, and has not been seen since, others criticize Yuya's father for being a coward, and I believe that Yuya never got over it."

"Wow...I didn't know."

"But, he is still the enigmatic and cheerful friend I shall always remember him as, the Duelist he wishes to be seen as."

Hearing that made me think. "What kind of Duelist do I truly want to be?"

"I believe you can only find that out with what style of Duel you wish to do."

"...What is it then? How will I know which one is right for me?"

Gongenzaka smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "You will find it, if you believe you can."

I smiled. "Arigatou, Gongenzaka."

We both stood up. "The sun is setting." He stated. "I must return to my Dojo. Elliot, may we meet in the Miami Championship!"

"You got it!" I nodded as we shook hands.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

I walked through the harbor on my way back to the Sekaki residence, when my Duel Disk started ringing (Oh yeah, they're phones too.) so I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Elliot!" Yuya's voice came down the line. "Where are you? It's getting kinda late."

I looked over the seawater to the black starry sky, you'd never get stars like that in my world. "I'm now walking back, I should be there soon."

"Okay, but hurry! Mum made chicken and noodles!"

"Chicken and noodles!?" I gasped. "I'll be right there!" I hung up and immediately started sprinting. "I just gotta get back now!"

Suddenly I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and slowed slightly. 'Huh? What was that?' Looking around, I thought I saw it again, in the shape of a person. 'Uh-oh...am I being stalked or something?'

Defensively, I scanned the area until I saw him again, shadowed inbetween two warehouses. Though I couldn't see his face, I could make out purple hair, a tattered suit, and a black tie.

"...Wait, are you-?" It was Yuto! The guy I'd read about on the Wiki who looked like Yuya! And then he began walking off! "Hey! Wait a second!" I quickly gave chase.

I followed him to a pier-like area on the edge of the harbor, with cranes looming almost ominously over us. "Have you finally stopped running?" I asked as we stood either ends.

"I wasn't running." He stated. "I was simply leading us somewhere more private. LDS has cameras situated throughout the city, except for this area."

"Private, huh?" I crossed my arms. "Listen, I don't know what your game is, but you being around is seriously messing with my friend Yuzu's head. And why do you look like Yuya? What secrets are you holding?"

"Your one to talk to me about secrets." He said. "Elliot 'Zekaki'."

I started at that. "W-Why did you say my name like that?"

"Because it's fabricated." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I was informed by an ally."

"An ally? Who?"

"I have no reason to tell you that."

"So I take it your not gonna answer my questions."

"Funny you should mention that, I brought you here to ask some questions."

"Like what?"

He pointed at me accusingly. "Which dimension do you come from? Fusion? Synchro?"

"Dimensions? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I suppose you didn't make up a second name just because you felt like it."

"No, I-" I stopped, and loosened my expression.

"...I see, you do have something to hide." Yuto sighed. "But...I can tell by your expression that you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Of course I don't! Now answer some of mine!"

"I don't wish to take up your time any further, let's talk again when your willing to tell me something I don't know." He then turned on his heel.

"What? That's it? Your just gonna leave?"

He stopped briefly. "Yes, if you are not my enemy, but if I am unaware if your my friend or not, it's wrong of me to get involved. And by the way, you didn't say 'Nani'." He rhen continued walking.

"Hold it right there!" I activated my Duel Disk. "Duel me!"

He stopped and looked at me. "Why would I? I don't have a bone to pick with you."

"Well I do...Yuto."

There was a lengthy pause, perhaps I'd given too much away, but I was not going to let him control the conversation and then just walk off!

"...Fine." He activated his Duel Disk. "If you are so determined for answers, I will answer them if you win."

"I plan to." I nodded.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Yuto LP: 4000**

"I shall start." Yuto said as we both drew five cards for our hand. "I start by setting four cards face down." Four Spell and Traps appeared on his field. "I next activate the Spell Heavy Storm to destroy all of them." His own cards were destroyed in the powerful storm. "I shall end my turn at that."

'So he destroyed his own cards...must've been the ones he used when he Dueled Shingo.' I thought, remembering the Wiki. 'If that's the case, he must be wanting to summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon...man I wish I had that monster, it looks so badass...on the matter at hand though, maybe I can use his own ace's strength against him.'

"I summon **Timestream Wyvern** from my hand!" A spinning circle of blue energy appeared, that burst open into a wyvern with a black metallic body with light blue energy flowing along it, and being used as substitute for the leathery skin that made up its wings.

**Timestream Wyvern, Level 3, Dragon, Fire, ATK: 1300 DEF: 500 **

"When Timestream Wryvern is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 monster from my Deck in attack position, under the condition that it cannot attack, change it's battle position, or be used as a Synchro Material monster. I choose Timestream Trickster!"

The monster appeared in ATK position with a creepy cackle. "Now I activate Tricksterls effect! His dice roll will determine the Level of the monster I will summon from my Deck! Go dice roll!" Trickster created his dice before throwing it, boubcing a few times before resting.

"A 2? Not quite what I was looking for..." I admitted. "But I can work with this! I Special Summon Timestream Mage in defense position!" My little chibi mage appeared crossing her staffs.

"Now, Battle Phase! Timestream Wyvern! Attack him directly!" The monster screeched before flying off and divebombing Yuto.

"I activate a Trap card in my Graveyard." I knew it..."When I am targeted for a direct attack, I can Special Summon The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil as a Level 4 monster in Defense Mode, I choose all three in my Graveyard." The three Traps appeared as monsters with 400 DEF.

"Then Timestream Wyvern will destroy one of them!" I declared as my monster smashed into the first one, destroying it.

"When it is destroyed as a monster, it is removed from play." Yuto stated as he sent the card to his removed from play zone.

"I'll set 2 cards and end my turn." I finished.

"It's my turn." Yuto said as he drew. "I use my two Level 4 Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil, to construct the Overlay Network!"

'Here it comes...' I thought as the two monsters turned into purple energy and dived into the portal.

"Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The incredible monster roared as it appeared with 2500 ATK.

"Man, that monster sure is intimidating up close..." I admitted.

"Battle Phase! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Attack Timestream Trickster! Revolt Lightning!" The mighty dragon charged with electrified wings and fangs.

"I won't let you!" I cried. "Activate Trap! Rallied Forces!" The Trap from my Duel with Yuya flipped up. "I can only activate this when I have three monsters and my opponent has less, but as long as I have more monsters then you, you can't attack!"

"I activate another Spell in my Graveyard." He stated. "Phantom Des Spear, by banishing it, the activation of your Trap is negated, and it is destroyed." My card promptly burst. "Then you take 100 points of damage." The spear appeared and launched itself towards me!

"Woah!" I rolled away, the spear tearing the side of my shirt as it impaled the ground behind me.

**Elliot's LP: 3900**

"Now the attack continues!" Yuto said as his dragon charged again.

But I just smiled. "I thought you'd do that! I activate my other Trap, Defence Draw! I take no Battle Damage from this attack and I draw a card!"

I shielded myself as the Xyz Dragon exploded into Trickster, the force of the impact blew past me like a twister, forcing me to establish my ground and dig in my heels until the wind subsided and I could draw. 'What incredible power...'

"So you anticipated my move..." Yuto noted. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" I drew and looked at the card to find it was Solar Knight! "Yes! Now I, using the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" The word 'PENDULUM' appeared as my monsters rose either side of me.

"Now I can summon monsters Level 2 to 7 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster allies!" Two bursts of light jumped out of the portal. "Timestream Trickster!" The mischief maker reappeared.

"And the chained heart of my resolve! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" My ace towered above my other three in Attack Mode.

"Pendulum?" Yuto echoed.

"I'm not done yet! I activate Star Changer to change Timestream Mage to Level 3! And using my Level 3 Timestream Wyvern, Trickster, and Mage, I build the Overlay network!" The trio turned into three streams of energy, Wyvern red, Trickster purple, and Mage violet, before launching themselves into the portal.

"Sealed within the boundaries of time, emerge from your eternal prison to show your power! Breaking through the cracks in time, come forth! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The mighty dragon emerged and gave a deafening roar as three yellow comet-like lights swirled around it, with 2400 ATK.

"Xyz Summon?" Yuto gasped. "If you can use that Summoning, then we have no reason to fight!"

"I disagree!" I retorted. "I activate the Spell, Overlay Capture! With this card I can take one Xyz Material from an opponent and attach it to an Xyz monster of my own! I'll take one from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and give it to Timestream Dragon!" So whilst Yuto's dragon was reduced to one, mine now had four.

'I could try destroying Yuto's dragon with Yavix...' I thought. 'But I'm conscious of that Trap...besides, I should stick to my original plan!'

"I'll end my turn at that!" I finished.

"Right...if you want to see this Duel through, I won't stop you." Yuto said. "It's my move! Draw! I activate the Spell card Xyz Treasure, which allows me to draw a card for each Xyz monster on the field. With both of our dragons there are two, so I draw two cards." He drew and examined the two cards.

'C'mon...attack already!'

"I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material, I can select 1 Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and halve it's attack, then my monster gains attack equal to the amount lost, until the End Phase. Treason Discharge!" Purpke lightning zapped out of Xyz Dragon's wings, binding Yavix and reducing his attack to 1350, whilst boosting it's own to 3850!

"Battle Phase! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon will attack Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! Revolt Lightning!" Xyz Dragon charged again, this time at my defenseless Yavix.

"I activate Solar Knight's Pendulum Effect! It can change the attack target of an attacking monster! Sunshine Shield!" Solar Knight's shield shone a spotlight onto Timestream Dragon, making Yuto's monster changed direction, and the two monsters clashed.

"I now activate Timestream Dragon's effect! I remove 2 Xyz Materials to prevent it's destruction and reduce the Battle Damage to 0!" The powerful clash broke apart as two of TD's comets disappeared. "And now my opponent takes damage equal to their own monsters attack! Mirror Stream!" TD roared as it launched several energy streams from it's wings towards Yuto.

"I activate my Trap card! **Phantom Lake!**" The Trap showed a light blue and violet fog swirling around a lake that looked suspiciously like the one from King Arthur. "When I would take effect damage, it is reduced to 0." The attack just vanished into the Trap as it rippled like water!

"No way!" I gasped.

"And then, the damage I would have taken is inflicted to my opponent." Suddenly a burst of blue and violet energy exploded out of the card towards me! I could only watch in horror as it slammed into me like a train and turned into a huge explosion. Pain shot throughout my whole body and my skin scraped against the ground as I felt myself get rocketed back from the impact, until I just felt myself lying face down on the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 50 **

For a moment, I couldn't move, but eventually I gained feeling in my body again, and I groaned as I shakily and slowly stood back up, staggering around like I was drunk.

"Your resolve is something to be praised." Yuto noted.

"I...It...doesn't matter..." I panted. "At...the End Phase...Xyz Dragon's...and Yavix's attacks...will return to normal..."

"You've still got that fire in your eyes." He continued to praise me. "But that fire could burn you up with overconfidence, so I have to extinguish it, before I have to defeat you."

"What...makes you think you...can do that?" I demanded rather pathetically in my current state.

"...I activate the Equip Spell** Rebellion Storm." **The card depicted his ace monster in a storm of black clouds surrounded by purple lightning. "By equipping it to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, it's ATK cannot be lowered by it's own effect."

"Wh...What?"

"Now I end my turn. Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior's attack returns to normal, but Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect remains at 3850." Yavix returned to normal ATK, but Xyz Dragon did not.

'What do I do now?' I thought. 'Even though I can activate Timestream Dragon's effect again...Xyz Dragon could just crush us next turn! How...can I possibly win in this situation?' I looked at my Deck. 'I have to...bet it on this draw...'

"My...turn..." I panted. "D...Draw!" I shakily looked at the only new card in my hand. 'This...could it work...?'

I looked at my Extra Deck, and I could feel something in it, calling out to me. '...Okay...I know what I have to do...'

"From my hand..." I breathed. "I activate the Spell..."

"...Polymerization!"

"Nani!?" A look I couldn't identify appeared on Yuto's face.

"I fuse my Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior with my Dragon type Timestream Dragon!" I yelled as they both jumped up.

"Dragon born in the crack between time, Warrior bound by chains and regret, combine your powers, and give birth to a new hope!" Timestream Dragon's remaining Xyz Materials disappeared as it turned into a blue swirl, combined with Yavix as a red swirl.

"In the life of the scarred warrior, shed your injured skin, and be renounced in the crimson flames of almight strength!"

"Fusion Summon! The burning soul of my resolve! Level 9!** Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" **

A burst of red flames emerged from the swirls. A long red scaled tail with two black spikes curved into a claw emerged, followed by two powerful hunched red scale legs with three giant white claws on each foot. The lean torso appeared next, where the scales turned black and expanded out more to give the appearance of armour, with two spikes jutting out in front of the shoulders just below the base of the neck. Two red scaled arms with five claws emerged, followed by large leathery orange wings with embers constantly flickering off of them. Finally a long heavily scaled neck emerged, followed by a sharp face and jaw filled with razor sharp teeth, three spikes jutting out of the back of the head with orange gemstones on the top of each, almost like a crown. Complete with piercing, emerald reptiliane eyes and a tattered brown cloak barely hanging off of it's neck.

**Yavix the Dragon Emperor, Level 9, Dragon, Fire, ATK: 2900 DEF: 2000**

"A Fusion Summon...using an Xyz monster!?" Yuto cried in disbelief.

"Battle Phase!" I cried with renewed confidence. "Yavix the Dragon Emperor will attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" My new dragon gave a deafening roar before swooping towards its opponent.

"Yavix the Dragon Emperor's effect activates!" I shouted. "When it attacks, I can activate one of two effects! I can prevent card effects from being activated until the end of the Damage Step, but I'm going for the second choice! Where Yavix gains 1000 ATK points until the end of the Damage Step! Blazing Spirit!" Yavix roared as it's body was set alight, it's crimson scales glowing brightly with power as it's attack was boosted to 3900.

"Now go! Crimson Hell Claw!" Yavix flew at Xyz right claw first, fire trailing out of it until it turned into a meteor of fire spearheaded by a crimson red blazing claw, the attack exploded into Xyz, and I shielded myself as the impact resounded for no doubt miles around. When I could finally look again, the very ground was on fire, and the cranes had been partially melted from the heat, yet Yuto stood seemingly unaffected.

**Yuto's LP: 3950**

"Is this...your power?" Yuto asked as Yavix landed behind me, with it's attack back to normal.

"...I don't know." I admitted. "But, I believe it's helped my monster achieved a new level in strength." "Yavix roared in agreement."

"...I see." Yuto mumbled. "...Do you end your turn?"

"I do." I nodded.

"Then it's mine, I draw." He looked at the two cards in his hand. "Elliot...I can't say I've learned little from this Duel, so I thank you for that. And I believe you could be vital to events about to come...but right now, in this Duel, I will only ask one question: will you surrender?"

"No way!" I called over the flickering flames. "I can't lose! Not now that I have Yavix the Dragon Emperor! You can't make me quit!"

"Then please forgive me..." He whispered. "I summon the Phantom Knights of Rugged Glove!" A really cool looking monster with 1000 ATK points appeared.

"Wow! That's an awesome monster!"...What? I couldn't resist.

He gave a small smile to my compliment. "Thank you. Next I Special Summon the Phantom Knights of Silent Boots, as I already control a Level 3 Phantom Knights monster." Another cool looking monster appeared.

"With these two Level 3 monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" The two monsters became purple energy before diving into the portal.

"Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now and become light to rend the darkness! Xyz Summon! Rank 3! The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" Another awesome monster appeared, like a ghost knight riding a horse with 2000 ATK.

"These are all such cool monsters! I like your archetype!" I praised.

He smiled at that too. "I'm glad...but...I'm sorry to say that this is where it ends."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"An Xyz monster that used Rugged Glove as an Xyz Material gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase." My expression changed to one of horror as Break Sword's ATK grew to 3000.

"3000 attack points..." I could only breath.

"Battle Phase! Break Sword will attack Yavix the Dragon Emperor, and end this Duel!" The two Xyz monsters began charging at each other.

'I have to use Lunar Knight's Pendulum Effect!' I thought desperately. 'I'll activate Impenetrable Attack to reduce the Battle Damage to 0!'

But then I noticed something. 'Huh? Why isn't Lunar Knight in the Pendulum Zone!?' I looked to see both my Pendulum Monsters in my hand. 'Why are they both in my hand!?' I scanned over everything, until I noticed something.

'When Yavix the Dragon Emperor is Fusion Summoned, all Spells in the Pendulum Zones are returned to the hand, and no cards can be placed in the Pendulum Zones until the next turn.' I read.

"Ikkei, Break Sword!" Yuto shouted as his monster slashed Yavix clean in half.

"YAVIIIIIIIIIIX!" I cried, just before he exploded, and I got thrown back in the immense explosion.

Time seemed to slow down, I could see nothing but white and bits of debris, and I was slowly losing consciousness.

'...I'm sorry everyone...' Tears brimmed in my eyes. 'I screwed up.' I felt myself crash into the ground, and I passed out.

**Elliot's LP: 0**

**Yuto: WIN!**

_Timestream Wyvern: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon one Level 3 monster from you Deck in Attack Position, it cannot attack, change it's battle position or be used for the Synchro Summoning of a Synchro Monster. This monster cannot be used for the Xyz Summon of an Xyz monster, except for Timestream Dragon._

_Phantom Lake: Activate only when you would take Effect Damage, reduce that damage to 0, then inflict Effect Damage to your opponent equal to the Effect Damage you would have taken._

_Rebellion Storm: A Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon equipped with this card cannot have it's ATK lowered by it's own effect. If this card is destroyed, the equipped monsters attack returns to its original attack, if the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

_Yavix the Dragon Emperor: When this card is Fusion Summoned, return all cards in all Pendulum Zones to their respective owners hands, cards cannot be placed in the Pendulum Zone until after the players next End Phase. When this card attacks an opponents monster, activate one of the following effects:_

_No card effects can be activated until the end of the Damage Step._

_This card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

**Yep! Another chapter for you guys! Another thank you for being so nice and constructive.**

**Now, I have two things to say. Firstthing being I have practie exams coming up, so I might not be able to get chapters up as quickly now, just wanna let you know.**

**Second, this might lose half my readers, but I don't care, I'mma say it anyway. I loved Zexal, even the First seasnon. Xyz Summoning is one of my favourite types of summoning, and I loved the way they portrayed it in Zexal, and I loved the characters, even Yuma! Even if the fanbase hates it, I like it, so call me an outsider or a freak of nature or whatever, it's my opinion, might even do a Zexal FF based on this one.**

**Well, I'm done here, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. And as always, thank you for reading and reviewing! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Secrets and Startings: The Maiami Championships!

"...Ugh..." I groaned as a blurred mixture of colours appeared. "Wha..." I shook my head, and things became slightly clearer. "Where am I?"

"Elliot!" A familiar voice cried.

"...Y...Yuya?" Finally everything came into focus, and I could see my friend sitting next to me.

"I'm so glad your up!" He smiled. "Mum! Elliot's awake!"

"Really?" She quickly came in. "Oh what a relief, it's so good to see you awake."

I sat up and looked around, realising I was in the bed in my rented room. "How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember Elliot?" Yuya asked. "We found you passed out near the harbor, covered in injuries, and everything was on fire!"

"It's lucky your injuries weren't too severe." Yoko added.

I then had a recollection of that night, and Yuto, and when I...I gripped the covers as I remembered my loss. "Are you okay?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, just a little rough." I lied.

"Do you remember what happened?" Yoko asked.

"...No, sorry." Why the hell did I do that!? I should have told them! Damn my lying weakness! And equally curse my weakness to correcting myself!

"Here, I saved some noodles for you from last night." She passed me a bowl.

"Arigatou." I thanked her before hungrily digging in. "So...I've only been out a day?"

"Be grateful it wasn't longer." Yoko said.

"I'm just glad your okay." Yuya smiled. "Everybody else will be happy too! I'd better call them."

I looked down in sadness at the thought of making everyone worry, and that made me think about what I'd been striving towards all this time, and that now that I've failed..."...Yuya..."

"Huh? Yeah?" He stopped mid-dial.

"I...lost in my sixth battle." I choked out the words. "There's no way I'll be able to get 6 more straight wins with only 2 days left. I'm sorry...I won't be able to compete in the Maiami Championships."

The duelist and his mother looked at each other. "Uhh, what are you talking about Elliot?" Yuya said. "You HAVE six wins."

"Huh?" I looked at him in confusion. "Why do you say that?"

He picked up my Duel Disk and brought up my win-lose ratio. "Look, it says here six consecutive wins." He gave me the DD and I saw he was right! I was registered as having six wins in a row.

'What? How is this possible?" I thought. 'I lost, hugely! Why is it registered as a win?'

"Maybe you lost track of the number of Duels?" Yuya suggested.

"Um...maybe." I said as looked at the record.

"Okay, c'mon Yuya, let's leave Elliot to rest." Yoko suggested.

"Right. Just get up when you feel like it Elliot." The two walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

I sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the records. "This doesn't make any sense...why is it registered as a win? Did someone tamper with it?" I looked around, as if someone was spying on me. "Guess this means SOMEBODY wants me in the Maiami Championships..."

As I looked at my supposed sixth win, I flashbacked to the Duel with Yuto. How his dragon pierced through Trickster, the Phantom Fog blasting me, his Break Sword cutting Yavix in half.

"Damnit..." I gritted my teeth in frustration. "If I had attacked with Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior when I had the chance, I would've won! Damnitdamnitdamnit!...Ugh..." I flopped back in exasperation. "Only 50 points of damage...how pathetic."

I sat up and placed my head in my hand. "It looks like I'm nowhere near perfected yet...but I guess at this stage, it's no surprise." I looked out the window. "And if I know the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, things are only gonna get tougher from here."

I grabbed my Deck and fanned out the cards. "You Timestream's...your flexible, almost too flexible. I need to find some way to turn your strengths to my full advantage, and if that's the case, then I need to be as flexible with my Dueling as possible!"

I thought back to when I fought Katsu, and how I had used Trickster and Flare Resonator for a Fusion and Synchro Summon. "Like that...but If I'm to do that, I need to learn my Deck from the inside out. So far I've been going in not having a clue about my cards and just winging it. But it's time to learn my Deck, to bring out it's full potential!"

There was a knock at the door. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure, Yuya." My friend walked in, carrying a small package.

"I just finished calling everyone, they're really happy to hear your okay."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah. Oh, and someone dropped this off for you, doesn't list a sender, so be careful."

"I highly doubt it's a bomb." I laughed as I accepted it.

"Oh, right! Anyway, mum's made breakfast when your ready." He then clised the door.

'I haven't finished late dinner yet.' I sweatdropped. 'So...what's this thing?' It only said 'To Elliot Zekaki' on the front, and when I tenderly opened it I found a note inside: 'A little gift for the Miami Championships.'

"Huh." I said. "At least I can say whoever sent this got me my sixth 'win'." I opened the rest of the package, and my eyes widened at the content. "Woah! New cards!" I fanned them out, the majority being Timestream Cards, but with some other awesome Monsters, Spells and Traps as well.

"This is awesome!" I stated to myself. "With these, I can upgrade my Deck for the Championships! Right! Time to turn Timestream Force into Timestream Storm!"...What? Oh like YOU'VE never named your Decks!

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

On the first day of the Maiami Championships, me and Yuya got up at 5 a.m to go over each others Decks, before we headed off. We made it to the setting of the tournament where we met up with everyone else, I managed to see a few other people looking around too.

We all had to go out and wave to the crowd as Smiley introduced us and gave the openings, plus Yuya got to give a speech too! I could tell that he was setting himself a high bar, but I believe that he can make it easy, he's the main protagonist after all!

Turns out the Championship is split into three categories: Junior (which Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya were in), Junior Youth (me, Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka) and Youth (...I've got nothing.).

We were each given a tournament ID to register in our Duel Disk's to match us up to our opponents, I was paired up with this guy named Nikara Uhige, but I wouldn't be facing him for a while. In the meantime though I got to watch Futoshi's match which he won, and I went off to get some food for us in victory.

"Alright, so what do Japenese eat during something like this? Squid? Is that too stereotypical?" I walked into a corridor as I thought aloud. "Rice balls? Maybe?"

"You having a fun conversation with yourself?" I stopped and spun around to see a figure standing in the shadows, his face concealed by a hood.

"Hey! Who are you!?" I demanded. "How did you get here!?"

"Not your problem." He stated. "I'm just here to watch."

"Then can you stop creeping on me?" I said with a half-lidded look.

"If you wamt me to stop 'observing', then no." He snapped.

"...Do you have a grudge against me or something?"

"Could say that." He shrugged, before pulling five cards out. "Here ya go, early birthday present, catch." He tossed the cards at me, and I caught them.

I looked at the front of the cards, and all I could see was white. "These are all blank."

"No shit, Sherlock. It's your job to put something worth using on 'em. Your heart will determine what those cards depict."

"What are you tal...king...about..." As I looked up, he had vanished, I ran forward and looked around both corners, but there was no sign of him. "Who was that guy?"

I looked at the five blank cards. "'Your heart will determine what those cards depict?', I don't understand. There are so many things I don't understand..."

I placed three of the blank cards in my Main Deck, and two in my Extra Deck, before sighing. "I just don't wanna be left in the dark...but for the moment, looks like I'm walking blind."

**Yay! Another chapter!...Damn it's short...**

**I just thought I'd get this one out of the way, since I knew it was gonna be a bit on the small side. But character and mystery development!...Good, right?**

**Anyway, I've been planning ahead. Obviously I can't continue this story past the anime episodes, and I'm closing in on the latest episodes fast. So, if I ever reach the release limit, I was hoping to do a seperate Yu-Gi-Oh story set in 5D's or Zexal (I looked it up, there's not one FF that follows the main storyline with an OC, not one!), what do you guys think? Say so in a review!**

**Oh, and thank you for the Deck ideas! I'll try to use as many as possible (in context that is) and if you have any Action Field ideas too, don't hesitate to share them!**

**I think I'mma done here, so until next chapter, bye bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Beat Up Beatdown

I have to admit, I was sad when Ayu lost her Duel against that LDS student, what was his name again?...I forgot. But in any case, now it was Junior Youth matches! I was ecstatic over Yuzu, Yuya and Gongenzaka's victories, and pretty soon I'd be up.

"Okay..." I shuffled all my cards again. "I've got a lot of good strategies down, now I just have to put them to use, if I can."

"You worried?" I jumped at the voice.

"S-Sora! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I stuttered.

"Didn't mean to scare you." He smiled whilst eating a chocolate stick. "Your up next y'know."

"Yeah." I nodded. "I have to get through!" 'There won't be any safety nets here!'

"Don't worry about it." Sora shrugged it off. "All you gotta do is win."

"Right..." I said before sighing. 'Just gotta NOT screw up.'

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

"The next match in the Qualifiers of the Junior Youth round will now begin!" Smiley announced to the cheers of the crowd. "So let's meet our next two Duelists!"

"First we have another You Show Duel School member! Making it here with an impressive six win streak, user of the mysterious Timestream monsters, Elliot Zekaki!" I walked out and waved around with a smile as the audience applauded, I tried to pick out any of my friends in the masses, but to no avail."

"And our second Duelist! From the Strongest Style Duel Dojo, a furious Dueler with mercilessly powerful monsters, winner of the True Duel Tournament, Nikara Uhige!" A guy wearing neat black clothes and a bowler hat walked out, his red hair stuck out from beneath his hat, his eyes were shadowed by the brim, but I could see his smirk.

'I'm up against a tournament winner first? Greaaaat.' I thought.

"Now, let us determine the Action Field for this Duel!" The giant card above us spun around until it stopped, depicting a desert with violet sand and floating pyramids. "The choice is Psychic Desert!" The cards depiction materialised around us.

"Duelists locked in battle!" I began.

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." Nikara continued.

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold, this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling."

"Action..." Smiley held his fingers up.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Nikara LP: 4000**

With a snap the Action Cards dispersed and rained around us.

"I'll start." I stated. "As I control no monsters, I can Normal Summon **Timestream Guardian** without releasing."

A spherical floating rock with yellow energy flowing around it appeared, with an archaic clock symbol on the front, followed by two floating arms with the same energy, as well as four fingers for the ends of each. Another spherical rock with one yellow dot acting as an eye hovered above the main spherical one, whilst yellow crystals floated in a spinning circle underneath all of the components that made up an unconnected, floating body.

**Timestream Guardian, Level 5, Rock, Earth, ATK: 1800 DEF: 2200, Pendulum Scale 6 **

"I then set 2 cards and end my turn." I finished, before I hopped on the 'back' of Guardian and clung on for dear life as we floated off to search for Action Cards.

"It's my turn, draw." He smiled at his cards. "First, I'll activate the Continuos Spell Card, Spiritual Forest."

"Woah!" I gasped as weird looking trees suddenly started popping out of the sand all over the place!

"As long as I have Spiritual Forest in play, the first Beast, Beast-Warrior or Plant type monster I control that would be destroyed by battle isn't, every turn." He grinned.

'Beast, Beast-Warrior or Plant?' I thought. 'Then what Deck could he use?'

"I now summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!" The recognisable monster appeared in front of him. "Battle Phase! Gazelle will attack Timestream Guardian!" The monster roared before it started running towards us.

'With only 1500 ATK? He must be planning something!' "I activate Timestream Guardian's effect! Once per turn, I can change it's Battle Position!" Guardian's arm parts floated in front of it as it switched to DEF Position, making Gazelle bounce harmlessly off.

**Nikara's LP: 3300**

'Oh...I guess he didn't...' I sweatdropped.

"I'll set 2 cards and end my turn." He finished.

"Then it's my go! Draw!" I looked at my cards and nodded. "I summon Timestream Carer in attack mode!" The woman appeared, ready for battle. "I then switch Guardian to attack mode!" My monster came out of it's defensive position.

"Battle Phase! Timestream Carer will attack Gazelle! Serene Pulse!" Carer threw a ball blue of energy at Gazelle.

"I can't let you do that." He stated as he plucked an Action Card from one of his trees. "I activate the Action Spell Avoid to negate your attack." His monster jumped out of the way of the attack.

"But I have another monster! Timestream Guardian! Attack Gazelle!" I held on tight as Guardian dashed forward and hit Gazelle with a palm thrust.

**Nikara's LP: 3000 **

"Due to Spiritual Forest, Gazelle is not destroyed." Nikara reminded me as his monster landed next to him.

"I'll end my turn on that." I finished.

"My turn, draw!" He looked at his cards with a chuckle. "I can't believe we've come to this point so quickly, but now I have you right where I want you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

One of his eyes became unshadowed, showing a piercing blue. "I release Gazelle in order to summon Phantom Beast Rock-Lizard!" Gazelle disappeared as a giant centaur-like rock monster appeared with a roar. "He might be a Level 7, but I only have to release 1 monster as long as it's either Gazelle or another Phantom Beast."

'So he brought out a powerful monster...but it only has 2200 ATK points! As long as I can change Guardian's Battle Position, I'm okay!'

"I activate my Trap! Horn of the Phantom Beast!" The Trap flipped up. "Now this card is equipped to Rock-Lizard, giving it 800 additional attack points!" Two golden horns appeared on Rock-Lizard, and whilst it looked stupid, it boosted it's ATK to 3000.

'That's not good...but I still have my Trap Card!'

He plucked a card from the sand. "I activate the Action Spell** Psychic Suppression." **The card showed a psychic focusing her powers. "With this, I can select up to 2 Spell or Traps you control, then you can't activate them until the End Phase." My cards glowed before being buried beneath the sand.

"Crud! I need an Action Card!" We set off at twice the pace.

Meanwhile Nikara had got a third one! "I now activate **Mystic Mirage!"** This time the card showed a wobbly vision of an oasis. "With this I can Special Summon 1 monster from my hand, however it can't attack nor activate it's effect, and it is returned to my hand during the End Phase. I choose my Phantom Beast Cross-Wing!" A bird-like Beast-Warrior appeared with 1300 ATK.

"Now I activate the Continuos Trap **Beast Burst!" **The Trap depicted a red gorilla roaring with a powerful aura. "Once per turn, I can send a Beast or Beast-Warrior I control to the Graveyard to increase another Beast or Beat-Warrior's ATK by the sent monsters ATK until the End Phase!"

"Nani!?" I gasped.

"I send Cross-Wing to the Graveyard to boost Rock-Lizard's attack by 1300!" Cross Wing burst into red aura that was absorbed by Rock-Lizard, boosting it's attack to 4300! "And whilst Cross-Wing is in the Graveyard, any Phantom Beast or Gazelle I control gains 300 ATK!" Rock-Lizard roared again as it's attack was boosted to 4600!

"Incredible! Nikara has easily brought out a monster and boosted it to an astonishing 4600 ATK!" Smiley announced.

"Battle Phase! Rock-Lizard will attack Timestream Carer!" Rock-Lizard lowered it's horns and charged at my monster.

'This is bad! With my Trap cards out of use...!'

The attack hit with a tremendous explosion, both me and Guardian were sent flying back, skidding across the sand and rolling back until momentum finally gave in and stopped me.

**Elliot's LP: 1300**

"Now Rock-Lizard's effect will activate now." I struggled to even get to my hands and knees as Nikara continued. "When it destroys a monster by battle, my opponent takes 500 points of damage."

"Five...hundred?" I said as I staggered to my feet.

"Take it! Stone Storm!" The stones on his monsters back launched off, and I could only cross my arms in a measly defence as they exploded around me, sending me skidding back once again.

**Elliot's LP: 800**

"I'll end my turn at that." He finished. "The effects of Beast Burst and Psychic Suppression end at this point." His monsters attack dropped to 3300, and my Traps rose out of the sand.

"Unbelievable! In just one turn Nikara has done over 3000 points of damage to Elliot, AND kept a monster with 3300 ATK on the field! Will Elliot be able to recover!?" Smiley yelled.

I shakily got up again, my limbs threatening to stop working. "Ugh...I get it...you baited me into bringing out my monsters in attack position..."

"Yes, and you fell for it." He smirked. "It's all the same, once people get a little bit of confidence they think they're safe, when in actual fact they're most vulnerable!"

"...It's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the cards in my hand and hardened my expression. 'Shit, I can't do anything!'

"I switch Timestream Guardian to Defense Position and end my turn." My monster changed it's stance.

"That's it? Easier for me then, my turn!" He drew and smiled. "Okay..." He jumped onto a floating pyramid and picked up an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Unstoppable Draw! Allowing me to draw a card for each monster with 3000 or more attack on my field! With Rock-Lizard, I can draw 1."

"Now I activate the Spell Double Summon! It allows me to Normal Summon twice this turn!" He continued. "Now I will summon Phantom Beast Wild-Horn and a second Cross-Wing!" The two monsters appeared in ATK position. "Since they're Phantom Beasts, they also gain 300 ATK." Wild-Horn and Cross-Wing were boosted to 2000 and 1600 respectively.

"I now activate the effect of Beast Burst! Sending Cross-Wing to the Graveyard to boost my Wild-Horn's attack by 1300!" Cross-Wing was absorbed by Wild-Horn, giving it 3300 attack. "And now that a second Cross-Wing is in my Graveyard, my two Phantom Beasts gain an additional 300 attack points!" The two monsters were boosted to 3600 ATK.

"Battle! Wild-Horn will attack Timestream Guardian!" The monster charged at us, axe ready. "When Wild-Horn attacks a Defense Position monster, it inflicts piercing damage!"

'Piercing!? Crap, I gotta use this!' "I activate Timestream Guardian's effect! Once per turn, I can change it's battle position!" Guardian switched back to attack.

"And what was the point of that?"

"Trap card open! **Across Assist!" **The card depicted Guardian floating through a portal to appear in front of Mage. "When a Timestream monster is attacked, I can reveal a Timestream monster in my hand, then the attacked monster gains attack equal to the revealed monsters attack! I reveal my Timestream Wanderer to boost Guardian's attack by 1600!" Guardian's attack was boosted to 3400.

"But it's still not enough!" The two monsters collided, with Guardian getting destroyed and me getting flattened.

**Elliot's LP: 600**

"And I still have my Rock-Lizard! Attack him directly!" His behemoth of a monster charged horns first.

"I activate my other Trap! Milisecond Save! With this I end the Battle Phase and add a monster to my hand!" The monster stopped just before it reached me, and I drew. "I add Lunar Knight to my hand!"

"You got lucky." He stated. "But luck doesn't last forever. I end my turn, with Wild-Horn's attack returning to normal." It became 2300.

"My turn! Draw!" I ran over to an Action Card and plucked it out of the sand. "With this I can...I activate the Action Spell **Telekinetic Tomb!**" The card depicted a coffin rising out of its tomb. "I can now add a monster that is not in my hand or Deck to my hand! I choose the Timestream Guardian in my Extra Deck!" The Extra Deck opened and I took out my monster.

"Now I, with the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 6 Timestream Guardian, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose either side of me with the blade on my Duel Disk showing 'PENDULUM'. "Now I may summon Level 3 to 5 monsters simultaneously!"

"Here it comes, folks! A Pendulum Summon!" Smiley announced.

"In this time of need, I call upon my monsters through this next level of summoning! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster ally!" A burst of light jumped out of the portal above me. "Timestream Carer!" The revived woman appeared in Defense Position. "I end my turn at that."

"That's all? Fine by me! My turn!" He drew and looked at the card. "I summon my Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus!" The two headed lightning monster appeared, it's attack boosting to 1300 due to the two Cross-Wing's. "Now I activate Beast Burst to tribute Thunder-Pegasus and give its attack to Wild-Horn!" Wild-Horn absorbed Thunder-Pegasus, boosting its attack to 3000. "That's more then enough to defeat you! Wild-Horn! Attack his Carer and end this!"

"I activate Timestream Guardian's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn I can negate an attack! Go, Guard Statue!" Guardian raised its individual arms and fingers, causing a statue of itself to rise out of the ground and shield Carer from the attack.

"Huh?" Nikara gaped. "Why you..."

"Y'know, if you had kept your Thunder-Pegasus in, you would've won." I noted.

Both his eyes appeared, full of rage. "Are you...mocking me!?"

"Eh? No I was just-"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "Rock-Lizard will attack Carer!" The result was the same as last time. "Now you'll take 500 points of damage! Stone Storm!" The stones launched again, and I was catapulted back into a tree, which i bashed off of and fell into the sand.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

Nikara regained his composure from that. "I end my turn, now Wild-Horn's attack returns to normal." It dropped back to 2300.

I struggled to my hands and knees, shaking the sand off of me before standing up. 'If I don't draw the right card now, I'm finished! Please Deck, I need you!'

"My turn! Draw!" I drew overdramatically and looked at the card. "...I see, I know you'll come through for me. I'm putting my trust in you! I set a monster and end my turn!" The set monster appeared in front of me.

"It's my turn! Draw! I'm going to end this! Rock-Lizard! Attack his set monster!" His ace charged again, exploding into my monster. "And now, take 500 points of damage! Stone Storm!" The monster launched its armour parts into the debris smoke. "I win!"

"...Sorry, not quite." The smoke cleared to reveal me, still with 100 Life Points.

"Nani? But, how!?"

"The monster you attacked, was my** Jackpot Vendor!" **The smoke cleared to reveal a red vending machine with wheels, it had two slot machine handles either side of it acting as arms, and its glass dome was big and spherical in order to contain the large array of all colour gumballs inside it. And painted as big as possible on the front of its glass dome was a giant red 7 with a gold edge.

**Jackpot Vendor, Level 4, Machine, Light, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500**

"Why isn't it destroyed!?" Nikara damanded.

"Once per turn, Jackpot Vendor can't be destroyed by battle!" I smiled as my monster did several donuts in celebration.

My opponent gritted his teeth in anger. "Wild-Horn! Destroy that pathetic excuse of a monster! And wipe out his Life Points!"

I held my monster protectively. "I activate Guardian's Pendulum Effect to negate your attack! Guard Statue!" We were both shielded from the attack.

"Damn you! I end my turn!" He yelled.

"Alright then, I-Oops! Hold on a second!" Me and Jackpot Vendor ran up to the top of a pyramid. 'Let's see if this works!'

"Hello everybody!" I called. "Now that it is my opponents End Phase, the second effect of my marvellous monster, Jackpot Vendor is activated!" The monster next to me spun its handle arms in excitement. "When a monster attacks it and it is still around at the End Phase, I gain Life Points equal to half the attack of the monster that attacked it first!"

"What did you say!?" Nikara yelled up.

"Ikkei! Wonder Vending!" Jackpot Vendor's handle turned three times, before its door opened and a red gumball popped out, it glowed briefly before bursting into an array of colours.

**Elliot's LP: 1900 **

"It's now my turn!" I announced. "Draw! Now, I shall Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster allies!" The portal opened up and four streams of light burst forth. "Timestream Carer! Wanderer! Trickster! And Solar Knight!" My four monsters joined Jackpot Vendor. "And when Carer is Special Summoned, I get to draw a card!" I did so.

"I now activate the Spell Card,** Timestream Storm!" **The card showed several Timestream monsters flying around in a powerful timestorm. "With this, I can send a number of Spell and Traps to a Graveyard equal to the number of Timestream monsters I currently control! With Carer, Wanderer and Trickster, I can destroy your two Continuos Traps and and the Spiritual Forest Spell!"

"Gah! I won't let you!" He began sprinting off!

"Oh no you don't!" I cried as I gave chase, riding Jackpot Vendor.

We both spotted an Action Card on a slope, which Smiley commented on. "Oh! Both are heading towards the Action Card **Hope Break**!" The card showed the figure in Avoid and Miracle with a comical bang over him, crying in shock. "It negates the effects of an opponents Spell or Trap card and destroys it!"

"With that card, I'll destroy that Timestream Storm!" Nikara yelled.

"Like I'll let you!" I said that, but even with Jackpot Vendor speeding forward we were still behind him. "We have to do something!"

Jackpot Vendor suddenly started going up the slope. "Woah! What are you doing Jackpot Vendor!?" My monster instead spun a wheelie, causing the sand on the slope to slide down and travel along.

"It's mine!" Nikara cried triumphantly, however the sand collapsed down, burying the Action Card as he reached out for it. "No! Nonononono!"

"Timestream Storm's effect continues!" In a powerful storm, his three cards were destroyed, the tress collapsing around us as Rock-Lizard's attack dropped to 2800.

"I now activate the Spell, Polymerization! I fuse my DARK-Type Timestream Trickster and my FIRE-Type Solar Knight!" The two turned into purple and red fusing swirls. ""Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Burn 'em down! Hex Inferno!" The intimidating monster appeared in ATK position.

"I now release Timestream Carer and Wanderer to Advance Summon Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The two monsters disappeared to be replaced by Yavix in ATK position. "As he was Advance Summoned, you can't activate card effects until the End Phase! I now activate Hex Inferno's effect! I pay 900 Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP: 1000**

"...To reduce Rock-Lizard's attack by 1800!" My monster covered Rock-Lizard in a red aura, reducing it's attack to 1000.

"You...you! Youyouyouyou!"

"Battle Phase! Yavix will attack Wild-Horn! Sealed Energy!" Yavix binded Wild-Horn with its bandage arms.

"Arrrgh! I can't activate Thunder-Pegasus' effect from the Graveyard!" Nikara squeezed his own head in frustration as Yavix destroyed his monster.

**Nikara's LP: 2600**

"Now I attack Rock-Lizard with Hex Inferno! Dark Incineration!" My Fusion monster made his ace explode with black fire, flooring Nikara.

**Nikara's LP: 1400**

"Now Jackpot Vendor will attack you directly! Super Seven!" The 7 on Jackpot Vendor's glass dome glowed brightly before it blasted him with a giant 7 laser, sending him crashing back into the sand with just his legs sticking out.

**Nikara's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN**

"And the Duel has been decided! The winner is Elliot Zekaki!" Smiley announbced to the cheer of the audience.

"We did it! We won our first round!" I jumped up happily. "You really turned it around, Jackpot Vendor! Arigatou!" The monster beeped happily before all the Solid Vision faded away, and I noticed Nikara. "Nikara! Are you okay?"

"I lost..." He muttered into the ground. "This is humiliating..."

"Oi, oi, was winning really that important to you?"

"As it was the first round, yes."

"...Listen, I'm sorry you lost, but c'mon, if you feel down about it, it's not gonna get any better." I offered him a hand. "You just gotta pick yourself back up again." At least, I think that's something Yuya would say...

He looked up at me, and sighed. "...Fine." He took my hand and I helped him up. "Guess I can try again another time..."

We both waved to the tournament audience, who cheered ferom the result. "See? With both of us waving, the audience is even happier!"

"Suppose so." He gave a hint of a smile, as we both continued waving.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

"Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu cheered as she hugged me. "You were so cool out there!"

"Such amazing shivers!" Futoshi agreed.

"You Dueled honourably, and willfully." Gongenzaka commented.

"And you tried Entertainment Dueling too!" Yuya smiled.

"Yeah, did anyone actually here that?"

"Uh...we at the front did?" Yuya confirmed.

"I'll take it." I sweatdropped. "Sora! You'll be up soon!"

"Yeah." He nodded. "And don't worry, I'm gonna give you guys an awesome Entertainment Duel!"

_Timestream Guardian: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can negate an attack._

_Normal Effect: If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing. Once per turn, you can change this cards Battle Position._

_Psychic Suppression: Select up to 2 Set Spell/Trap cards on the field, those cards cannot be actiovated until the End Phase._

_Mystic Mirage: Special Summon 1 monster from your hand, it cannot attack or activate its effect, and it is returned to the hand at the End Phase._

_Beast Burst: Select 2 Beast or Beast-Warrior Type monsters on the field. Destroy one, then increase the other monsters attack by the attack of the destroyed monster, until the End Phase._

_Across Assist: During the Battle Step of a Timestream monster being attacked, reveal one Timestream monster in your hand, the ATK of the revealed Timestream monster is added to the attack target monster._

_Telekinetic Tomb: Select 1 monster that is not in your hand or Deck, and add it to your hand._

_Jackpot Vendor: Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the End Phase of a turn where this card was attacked, increasde your Life Points by half of the attacking monsters ATK during this turns Battle Phase._

_Timestream Storm: Destroy a number of Spell and Trap Cards on the field equal to the number of Timestream monsters you control._

_Hope Break: Negate the activation of a card effect and destroy it._

**Here it is! The next chapter! Yay!...It's bad, isn't it?**

**Anyway, the Maiami Championship has begun! And let me just say that Jackpot Vendor is a favourite monster of mine, I just like him so much and I don't know why!**

**Thank you to smarcelsmail for the Phantom Beast Deck idea, and to pokemonking0924 for Timestream Storm! And to DoctorWhoXX, yes, I will, but please review the respective story, or just PM me.**

**Plus, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and pointed out the flaws with it, I'm serious, it has helped me plan out character development more carefully in the future.**

**Now then, I'll see you next chapter! One last thing...HALF TERM! WOOO!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: From my Heart

I sat outside the door patiently, once again, rubbing my hands in nervous anticipation.

Things had really been screwing with me lately. It started when we watched Sora's match against Shun, it was weird enough when the main setting of ZEXAL appeared as the Action Field, but then this lead to those two talking about a war, then everything started going to hell...I can't describe it.

When we waited for Sora putside the hospital, he escaped somehow, and I spent the next half hour running all over Maiaimi looking for him! Yuzu eventually called me to say she had found Yuya passed out, and we all regrouped to help him home.

We've been waiting two days now, and Yuya still hasn't woken up, I keep telling myself he's the 'main protagonist' and that he'll be alright, but it still worries me damnit!

During the two days of waiting for Yuya's recovery, I tried to make heads or tails of the crazy stuff that had been going on through the Wiki, and it just left me more confused! There are 4 dimensions!? What the hell!? Is Synchro and Fusion 5D's and GX or something!? And Fusion, therefore Sora is evil!? It's just so aggravating!

But in any case, here was my current situation, which I had taken to routine in anticipation for Yoko and Yuzu to walk out and tell me he's finally awake. As I waited patiently, Yoko came out, and I stood up in hope.

"He's awake." She confirmed.

"Yes!" I cheered. "That's awesome! I'm really glad, Yoko."

"He's just talking with Yuzu for the moment, I'm sure they'll be out in a minute." She informed me.

"It's alright, I can wait." I said, as she walked to the kitchen I leaned against the door and listened in on Yuya's meeting with Yuto and the 4 Dimensions, when I heard footsteps I took a step back as he opened the door wearing his pajamas. "Yuya! Your awake!"

"Elliot? Where you waiting for me to wake up?" He asked.

"Of course!" I confirmed.

"Elliot's been waiting either outside or inside your room most of the time you've been out." Yuzu informed him.

"Really? Arigatou, Elliot. I didn't mean to make you worry." He apologised.

I smiled in relief. "It's alright, I'm just glad your up."

"Listen Elliot, there's something I need to talk to you about." Yuya started.

"You mean the 4 Dimensions?" They looked a bit surprised at my knowing. "I overheard you talking."

"Well, Elliot..." Yuya mumbled. "I understand you use Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, but I just want to clarify. Do you come from a different dimension?"

Of course I had been anticipating this, who wouldn't ask with a vague backstory like mine? But I had kept to my thoughts, and decided it would be best just to stay the neutral course.

"No." I lied. "Trust me, this thing about wars between dimensions kinda freaks me out as well."

Yuya seemed to sigh in relief. "Arigatou Elliot, at least your helping to keep my head on straight." Oh god my conscious...

"Everybody else will want to see your okay too!" Yuzu reminded him.

"Oh! Right! Let's go then!" He then began running towards the door.

"Oi, Yuya! Your still wearing your pajamas!" I called.

He did a U-turn and ran back into his room. "I'll be out in a second!" Me and Yuzu giggled as he shut the door.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The three of us managed to get back to the tournament just before the second round began (still can't believe it took TWO DAYS to get through the first one.) and Gongenzaka was pretty happy to see Yuya again. Turns out that Futoshi lost against Reira as well after he Synchro Summoned, that is one strong little kid. But the three of us looked down when Sora was mentioned...that still got to me...

Plus I got to see that crazy Mieru again, she visited all the time when Yuya was unconscious...ALL the time, I caught her lighting candles round his bed at midnight! As she came in to give Yuya a flying kiss (which was a TERRIBLE idea) he leaned out of the way and made her crash into the ground, I looked where he was and saw the three LDS course people...I'm not good with names.

"Sakaki Yuya?" Xyz guy said. "You came to watch my match? What were your thoughts after witnessing my full power? I'm on a different level from when we fought la-"

"I want to see Kurosaki." Yuya interrupted. "I need to talk to him."

"Talk to him?" Fusion girl echoed.

"It's something we need to ask him directly." Yuzu added as she joined us.

"There are a lot of things I need to ask him." Yuya stated.

"Not happening." Synchro guy flat out rejected. "Kurosaki-san won't even give you guys the time of day. He hardly even talks to us."

"I'm not surprised." I said as I walked over. "He obviously wants to keep a low profile."

"Oh, your that new duelist we've been hearing about." Xyz guy commented. "What was your name again?"

"Elliot."

"That's it, I'm Hokuto Shijima of LDS' Xyz Summon Course." He introduced himself.

"I suppose we'd all better give introductions then." Synchro guy sighed. "I'm Yaiba Todo, Synchro Summon Course."

"And I'm Masumi Kotsu of the Fusion Summon Course." The female introduced herself last. "I saw your Fusion Summon in the first round, and I heard you can use all other types of Summoning as well."

"That's right." I nodded.

"To have just one summoning speciality is rare, let alone four, so how did you manage to do it?" She pressed.

"Well, you pick up a lot of things after travelling for so long." I sweatdropped.

There was a slight pause before she spoke. "I suppose so." I sighed in relief inwardly.

"Since your here, why don't you watch the next match?" Yaiba suggested as the trio began walking off. "It's my match against Kachidoki Isao, I won't disappoint!"

At least he wouldn't.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Yaiba's match was...brutal to say the least. It was horrifying to watch him get pummeled by that Isao bastard, his school really pisses me off!

But that's not the most disturbing thing. As we were matched up to our second round opponents (mine was some girl named Suzume Adachi) Yuya was paired up to Isao! It was worrying to say the very least, and then when the Duel came around...it was almost as if Yuya was a different, darker person, it was really disturbing...

He obviously seemed down after the way he dueled, but he looked like he cheered up a little after watching Yuzu's match, and mine was coming up shortly, so I sat in the waiting room, hunched over in thought.

'Things are getting messed up...' I thought. 'Yuya going all Supreme King-esque really creeped me out...what was that all about when he summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?'

I looked at my main Deck, noticing the three blank cards all positioned in different places. 'I can't piece everything together yet, and I don't think I want to right now. All I have to focus on is just keep winning, and if some guys are judging me or something, then it looks like I have to meet their expectations, no matter what.' I shuffled my Deck and began my walk out into the arena.

"It's now time for our next second round match!" I heard Smiley announce. "First off, of course you'll remember this You Show Duelist from Round 1! User of the flexible and stretchable Timestream Deck, Elliot Zekaki!" I put a small smile on my face as I gave a few waves, I was still a little downtrodden.

"And our second Duelist, hailing from Chain Duel School! She electrified us during the first round, can she dazzle us again? The sparkling user of the Spark Deck, Suzume Adachi!" The girl who was my opponent walked out with blonde hair tied into a broad ponytail that had lightning bolts down it and on either side of her face, as well as piercing grey eyes.

"Now to select the Action Field! Our choice is..." The giant card above us spun rapidly before stopping, showing a bronze metallic city covered with twisted pipes, gears, and steam blowing out everywhere. "Steampunk Citadel!" The area materialised around us.

'All I've got to do is win.' I repeated in my head.

"Hey!" I looked up at my opponent. "Did you hear me? Duelists locked in battle!"

"Oh! Right. Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"ACTION..."

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Suzume LP 4000**

"I shall start." She stated.

'In that case I'll look for an Action Card.' I thought as I ran off.

"I'll set a monster and two cards, then end my turn." She stated simply as the Duel Disk processed the actions.

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the six cards in my hand. 'I can work with this...'

Suddenly I was blasted upwards by a powerful, and hot, force. "Aaaaaahhh! What the-!?" I crashed down onto the roof of a metallic house. "Ouch! Damnit! What was that!?" I looked behind me to see a powerful steam blast shooting up. "I must've gotten caught in that..."

I noticed a manhole cover rumbling slightly in front of me. 'But I can use it to my advantage too!' I stamped on the manhole and got blasted skyward, tucking and rolling onto a particularly large pipe. 'Agh! My back! I'm never trying that again!'

I winced as I looked around to see an Action Card burst out of one of the pipes. "Alright!" I grabbed it, but immediately retracted my hand. "Ouch! That's hot!" I carefully held the card as I blew on it. 'This could work though!'

"I, using the Scale 2 Timestream Assassin, and the Scale 5 Timestream Trickster, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of me. "Now I am able to summon monsters Levels 3 and 4 simultaneously! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster allies!" Two bursts of light leapt out of the portal above me.

"Timestream Carer!" The female monster appeared in attack position.

"And **Timestream Recruiter!**" A small domed head appeared, giving the impression of a helmet as two green electronic eyes buzzed on. Following that was a small circular body with a monitor on the front, with a jetpack on its back allowing it to hover, and instead of arms it had two large black cylinders disproportionate to the rest of it's body, with a blue clock symbol stamp on the end of each.

**Timestream Recruiter, Level 3, Machine, Light, ATK: 1200 DEF: 500, Pendulum Scale 2 **

"Since Timestream Carer was Special Summoned, I get to draw a card." I did so. "Battle Phase! Timestream Carer will attack your set monster! Serene Pulse!" Carer tossed her blue sparkling ball at the target, which flipped up to reveal a black sphere with yellow electricity sparkling around it, and red gangster shades, you know, the ones that point up at the ends.

"Timestream Assassin's Pendulum Effect activates!" I gestured to my monster. "All Timestream monsters inflict piercing Battle Damage!"

"Nani?" The small monster exploded with its small 100 DEF, sending its summoner collapsing back.

**Suzume's LP: 2200**

"Now I'll activate Timestream Trickster's Pendulum Effect." I followed up. "When a Timestream monster destroys a monster by battle, I can flip a coin. If heads, my opponent takes effect damage equal to the Timestream monsters level x100. If Tails, I take that damage instead. Ready Trickster? Coin Toss!" Trickster created a giant black coin and flipped it. "Let's see what this lands o-"

"Hold on a second!" I jumped back as she stood back up. "The monster ya destroyed had an effect ya know. When **Spark Cell** is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a second one from my Deck." Number two appeared with 1000 ATK.

**Spark Cell, Level 2, Thunder, Light, ATK: 1000 DEF: 100**

"Then I'll just attack Spark Cell after Trickster's effect resolves with Recruiter!" I rebuffed, the coin still spinning above us.

"Your too impatient pal, I activate my Trap, **Sparkalysis**!" The Trap showed a bunch of Spark Cells zapping three powerful monsters into submission. "When a 'Spark' monster I control is destroyed, the Battle Phase ends, and all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 ATK until my next End Phase!" My monsters were zapped with bolts of lightning, electricity crackled around them as their attacks dropped to 1400 and 700.

"Fine then...but let's see the coin toss result!" The coin finally landed...with a white lined picture of Trickster's creepy grin! "Heads! So you take 400 points of damage!" Trickster blasted her with a small kanji.

**Suzume's LP: 1800**

"My turn then! Draw!" She then immediately started sprinting off! I chased after her and we both got propelled upward by steam blasts onto an entanglement of biant copper pipes. She plucked an Action Card out of between two and held it up. "I activate the Action Spell **Steam Summon,** which allows me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I choose my **Sparkray!**"

A small engine appeared that heated red hot before blasting a large amount of steam out of the funnel on top, out of which emerged a black stingray with flashing lightning bolt markings, it was kinda like a cross between a Mantine and an Elektross.

**Sparkray, Level 3, Thunder, Water, ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

"When Sparkray is summoned, I can destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards equal to the number of monsters with 1500 or less ATK my opponent controls! Since you control two now, both your set cards are destroyed!" The monster fired two lightning bolts that zapped my cards and burst them into light.

"My Trap cards!" I gasped. "So now your gonna attack my Carer and Recruiter?"

"Not yet." She smirked. "First I'm gonna release my Spark Cell and my Sparkray in order to Advance Summon my** Spark Sentinel!**" Her two monsters disappeared only to be replaced by a giant spherical mechanical body with electrical discharges acting as mean looking eyes, it's right arm being a giant metal three fingered claw whilst it's left being electricity constantly formed into a human-like hand. It's second component, four mechanical legs, was connected to its head by several more voltic discharges.

Spark Sentinel, Level 7, Thunder, Light, ATK: 2400, DEF: 2300

"Battle Phase! Spark Sentinel will attack Timestream Carer! Overcharge Voltage!" The monster blasted Carer with powerful lightning from its electric hand, making her explode and making me shield myself from the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 3000 **

"Spark Sentinel's effect's gonna activate now!" She continued. "When it destroys a monster with 1500 or less ATK, it can attack again!"

"Again!?" I echoed.

"Blast away Timestream Recruiter! Overcharge Voltage!" This time Recruiter was obliterated, sending me flying back crying out in pain.

**Elliot's LP: 1300**

"D-Damnit..." I grunted. "Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck..." I slid my two monsters in before it closed.

"And since Timestream Recruiter had only 700 ATK, Spark Sentinel can attack again! Finish him off with one more Overcharge Voltage!" The monster blasted it's electricity at me.

"I'm not done yet!" I declared. "I activate a Trap in my Graveyard! **Stop n' Block!" **The Trap card appeared, showing a giant white palm slapping forward into a large fireball, whilst another white glove held up a sign showing the typical red circle with a line across the middle, with a colourful comical background for the rest of the card filled with multicoliured cubes.

"By banishing this card in my Graveyard, I can shuffle one monster from my hand into my Deck, and negate an attack! I shuffle Timestream Blob into my Deck!" As my monster was sent back to my deck the same white glove palmed the lightning bolt, shielding me from the impact.

"So you survived, you want a medal or something?" She shrugged. "Guess now's a good time to activate my **Spark Shot!**" The Spell showed a lightning bolt piercing through a shadowed Duelist. "This inflicts damage to you equal to half the attack of one Spark monster on my field. So by choosing Spark Sentinel, you take 1200 points of damage."

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" I didn't even have time to recover as the lightning bolt blasted into me and pushed me right off the edge of the pipes!

**Elliot's LP: 100**

Luckily I crashed onto what seemed like a raised platform with steam billowing out all around me, not enough to break any bones.

"I'll end my turn." She finished. "What are you gonna do now? None of the monsters you've used so far are strong enough to defeat me, so what will you do?"

"Urgh..." 'What can I do? I'm really backed into a corner here...and I know there must be something up with that other face down...what can I do?'

I looked at the top of my Deck, and placed my fingers on the top card. 'What is this?...This feeling...it's a mixture of fear and excitement...' I gripped the card tighter. 'I need to place my trust in my Deck, I'll put my heart and soul into this next card! It's time to believe in the heart of the cards, get my game on, rev it up, and Kattobingu!'

"My turn! DRAW!" I drew as dramatically as possible before looking at the card. 'Hey, it's one of those blank cards...'

Suddenly a faint light emanated from the card, before it transformed into a monster card! 'Wait...with this...!'

"Okay! I'm all for it now!" I declared. "Once again! I'll Pendulum Summon!" Two bursts of light jumped out of the portal. "Return! Timestream Carer and Recruiter!" The two monsters appeared in ATK position. "And now, for my third Pendulum Summoned monster.** Parally, Magic Mask**!

A red and green jester hat, the two ends being incredibly long, one red and one green, appeared with red orbs on the end instead of bells, followed by a simple white mask with a smile sem-circle and chibi eyes for a face. Following this was a red and green swirled star shaped body with two red orbs acting as feet and a red crystal heart in the chest, floating both sides of it were two red rubber gloves acting as hands without arms.

**Parally Magic Mask, Level 3, Spellcaster/Tuner, Light, ATK: 1400 DEF: 200, Pendulum Scale 4**

"Parally?" Suzume repeated.

"Since Carer was Special Summoned, I get to draw a card." I did so and looked at it. 'Perfect!'

"I activate Parally Magic Mask's effect!" I continued. "Once per turn, under the condition that I can't Normal Summon, I can send one Level 4 or lower monster from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I can either change Magic Mask's name to that of the sent monster, or instead its Level!"

I took the specific card out. "By sending Timestream Blob from my Deck to the Graveyard, I change Magic Mask's Level to that of Blob's; Level 1!" As I sent the card a mask resembling Blob appeared in Magic Mask's hand, which he promptly put on, making his Level lower to 1.

"Now I'll tune my Level 1 Parally Magic Mask with my Level 4 Timestream Carer!" Magic Mask took a bow and snapped its fingers before it spun around like a spintop and turned into a green ring that passed through Carer, turning her into 4 spheres of light that created a pillar of energy.

"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Explode from the future! Valiant G-X!" The powerful machine emerged out of the blinding pillar.

"So you Synchro Summoned, but how is that gonna help with only 2100 ATK?" Suzume asked.

"I activate Timestream Recruiter's effect! Once per turn, I can change the name of one monster on my field to include Timestream in it's name! I choose Valiant G-X!" Recruiter floated up and stamped a blue clock symbol onto the Synchro monsters chest.

"Next I equip Timestream Valiant G-X with **Timestream Longsword!" **A blue light enveloped G-X's right cannon arm, transforming it into an incredibly long light blue blade that shone brightly. "The monster equipped with Timestream Longsword gains 200 ATK for each Timestream monster I control! I currently control two, so Valiant G-X gains 400 ATK points!" The Synchro's attack boosted to 2500.

"Battle Phase! Valiant G-X will attack Spark Sentinel!" The monster charged forward.

"Nice try! I activate my Counter Trap, **Boltback!**" The card showed Panther Warrior being pushed back by electricity. "When a monster with 2000 or more ATK battles a Spark monster, it's ATK is reduced to 1500!"

"I thought so...Valiant G-X is unaffected by Trap cards!"

"Wait, what!?"

"Continue your attack! Timestream Slash!" With a single overhead swipe, G-X bisected Spark Sentinel, creating a huge explosion that threw Suzume back screaming.

**Suzume's LP: 1700**

"Now I activate Timestream Trickster's Pendulum Effect! Coin Toss!" Trickster flipped it's giant coin.

"Ha! You moron!" She laughed. "If it's Tails, you'll lose!"

"It better not be Tails then." I shrugged as the coin landed.

It showed a card backing, Tails.

"Looks like you've just lost the Duel! So take all that damage!" Trickster grudgingly fired its kanji at me.

"Oh! It looks like this is the end for Elliot!" Smiley announced.

"Like heck it is! I activate the Action Spell, **Steamsplosion!**" A large copper tank appeared. "This negates all effect damage I take..." The hatch opened up and swallowed the attack, before turning red hot. "...Then inflicts 500 damage to the opponent!" Steam blasted forth and flattened my opponent.

**Suzume's LP: 1200**

"You...you had that card all this time!?" She yelled.

"Yep." I confirmed. "I knew it would be handy with Timestream Trickster's Pendulum Effect. Now it's time to wrap this Duel up! Timestream Recruiter! Attack her directly!" Recruiter charged forward right stamper held out like a battering ram.

"H-Hold on a second! Let me get another Action Ca-" Recruiter punched her in the stomach full force, sending her somersaulting back into another pipe.

**Suzume's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN**

"Incredible! Thanks to a miraculous turnaround, our winner is Elliot Zekaki!" The Solid Vision faded as the crowd exploded into cheer.

"Suzume, are you alright?" I asked.

"Ohhh...apart from a headache I feel terrible." She groaned. "Aaaah! It's so frustrating that I lost! You'd better not get knocked out easily after beating me, got it!?"

"I promise." I laughed as I helped her up and we both waved to the crowd.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

I walked down the corridor on the way up to the stands, looking at Parally Magic Mask. "I still can't believe this card just came from a blank one..."

Suddenly the card was snatched out of my hand! "Hey!" I looked up to see a little girl with long sapphire blue hair, wearing a plain white dress, examining the card intently with a smile on her face. "Excuse me, but that's my card."

"Yep, it certainly came out very well." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"You created this card from your heart, it's pretty good."

"Wait...you know that guy?"

"Uh-huh! Sorry he's such a grumpy pants, but I TOLD him you could make some good cards and here's one right here!"

"Since you seem to know some stuff, what exactly happened?" I questioned. "I just drew that card and it turned into that monster."

"When you drew the blank card, your current feelings were manifested onto it, and it took shape as this card! Parally Magic Mask...I like it! It's a mix of parallel and ally!"

"Really? I didn't get it." I sweatdropped.

She handed the card back to me. "This card really REALLY suits you, and I can tell that Magic Mask is really REALLY happy, so just keep making more cards like that, okay?"

"Hold on, I have some more questi-" But when I looked up, she was gone. "Ugh, these people just can't stay still..." I looked at Magic Mask, who truly did seem happy, before I shuffled him into my Deck.

_Timestream Recruiter: Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can select 1 monster you control, that monsters name contains 'Timestream' until it is removed from the field (even is this card is removed from the field)._

_Timestream Assassin: Pendulum Effect: All Timestream monsters inflict piercing Battle Damage._

_Timestream Trickster: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a Timestream monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can flip a coin, then apply one of the following effects._

_Heads: Inflict Effect Damage equal to the Timestream monsters Level x100 to your opponent._

_Tails: Inflict Effect Damage equal to the Timestream monsters Level x100 to yourself._

_Spark Cell: When this monster is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one Spark Cell from your hand or Deck._

_Sparkalysis: When a Spark monster you control is destroyed by battle, end the Battle Phase, and reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 500 until your next End Phase._

_Steam Summon: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

_Sparkray: When this card is Summoned, you can destroy a number of Spell and Trap cards your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls with 1500 or less ATK. _

_Spark Sentinel: When this card destroys a monster with 1500 or less ATK, it can make an additional attack._

_Stop n' Block: During the turn this card is activated, you can return a monster from the field to your hand to negate an attack as many times as possible. If this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish this card to shuffle one monster in your hand into your Deck, and negate one attack._

_Spark Shot: Select 1 Spark monster on the field, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monsters original ATK._

_Parally Magic Mask: Normal Effect: This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material for the Summoning of an Xyz Monster. Once per turn, you can send one monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and activate one of the following effects. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this effect._

_This cards name becomes the name of the sent monster. _

_This cards Level becomes the Level of the sent monster. _

_Timestream Longsword: This card can only be equipped to a Timestream monster. The equipped monster gains 200 ATK for each Timestream monster on your side of the field._

_Boltback: When a monster with 2000 or more ATK battles a Spark monster, it's ATK becomes 1500 until your next End Phase._

_Steamsplosion: Reduce one amount of Effect Damage to 0, then inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

**New chapter!**

**Yes, I'm back. I was busy revising and doing Mock Exams, but now I've finished them! Yay! So I managed to get this new chapter up!**

**Now I must say that I won't be able to update this story for a bit. This is because in the anime the Maiami Championships are still going on, and I don't know who is going to be majorly important or not, so until the Top 8 are decided, my hands are tied. In the meantime though, I'll see if I can write another Yu-Gi-Oh story on a different Arc.**

**Also, thank you to ****pokemonking0924 for Timestream Longsword, and I'll see you all next chapter! In the meantime, keep an eye out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Special!-Elliot vs. Yuya! 

"Oi, oi, are you two sure you wanna do this?" Shuzo asked as we stepped into the Action Field room.

"We already agreed on it, right Yuya?" I said.

"Yeah. We want to duel each other to see how strong we've become!" Yuya clenched his fist in determination. "This way, we'll see if we're truly ready for the Maiami Championships!"

"Good point. In that case, you'd both better give us an amazingly HOT-BLOODED duel!" He almost demanded.

"I don't know who to cheer for!" Ayu said, watching from the sidelines.

"Ahhh! I can't decide!" Futoshi said in frustration.

"Well then, let's just cheer twice as loud for both of them." Tatsuya suggested.

"Oh, yeah! GOOOOO Yuya-niichan! Elliot-niichan!" Ayu shouted.

"Give us some amazing shivers!" Futoshi added.

"So this is what its come down to." Sora said as he ate his chocolate bar. "A show to see how strong they've both become...awwwww! Why couldn't I join in!? Guess I gotta settle for watching..."

"Both of them..." Yuzu almost whispered. "In just the days leading up to the Championships, they've grown so much stronger...have I done the same?...No, I can't worry about that now. I need to support both of them as they show how much they've grown! Good luck! Both of you!"

"For a Duel like this, we need a hot-blooded Action Field!" Shuzo stated. "Action Field on! Mighty Coliseum!"

A stone coliseum filled with crevices and boulders surrounded us, lit by gigantic burning torches all around us, completely empty as we activated our Duel Disks.

"Duelists locked in battle!"

"Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

"They storm through this field!"

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!"

"Action..."

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Yuya LP: 4000**

"Okay, I'll start." Yuya nodded. "I summon Performapal Whip Snake!" The fabulous Arbok appeared around Yuya's arm. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" I surveyed the cards in my hand before deciding my course of action. "I summon Timestream Blob!" The little blue blobby monster bounced onto my shoulder. "And with his effect, I Special Summon Timestream Carer!" The woman appeared next to me in ATK position. "And since she was Special Summoned, I get to draw a card!" I did so.

"Battle! Timestream Carer will attack Whip Snake! Serene Pulse!" Carer blasted a blue sparkling sphere at Yuya.

"Uh-oh!" Yuya panicked as he dashed for an Action Card, only just not making it as the attack destroyed Whip Snake and sent Yuya collapsing back comically.

**Yuya's LP: 3800**

"Heh heh..." Yuya grinned, getting up and rubbing the back of his head. "Guess I wasn't fast enough, but I'll get one next time!"

"You can try." I smirked. "This may not do much, but Timestream Blob! Attack Yuya directly!" Blob bounced off of my shoulder towards the protagonist.

"Trap card, open! Performapal Pinch Helper!" The Trap flipped up. "When I get targeted for a direct attack, I can negate the attack..." Blob was bounced back by an invisible force. "...and special summon a Performapal monster from my Deck! Take the stage! Thunderhino!" The burly monster appeared in DEF position.

"Alright then, I set a card and end my turn." The card appeared before fading out. "Your move Yuya."

He nodded. "My turn! Draw!" He drew flashily and smiled at the card. "I release Thunderhino to Advance Summon Performapal Drumming Kong!" A mix of a Donkey Kong and a drum set appeared with 1600 ATK. "Battle Phase! Drumming Kong will attack Timestream Carer!"

"Nani? But Drumming Kong has less attack then Carer!" I thought aloud.

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect! When a monster I control battles, I can increase that monsters attack by 600!" The monster beat its drum chest, boosting its attack to 2200 before destroying Carer with soundwaves from the cymbals on its shoulders.

**Elliot's LP: 3700**

"Not bad, Yuya. As expected." I complimented. "But now that the Battle Phase is over, I activate the Trap, Rapid Rewind!" My own Trap flipped up. "This Special Summons back a destroyed Timestream monster, and lets me recover Life Points from the battle that destroyed it! Revive, Timestream Carer!" The monster reappeared as my Life Points were restored.

**Elliot's LP: 4000**

"And since Carer was Special Summoned, I draw again!" I increased my hand count to 5.

"Wow, all I ended up doing was giving you a card!" Yuya laughed. "Oh well, guess I'll end my turn!"

"Then it's my turn! Draw! I'll release Timestream Blob, in order to Advance Summon Timestream Guardian!" Blob disappeared to be replaced by the floating chunks of rock in ATK position.

"Now I equip Timestream Carer with Timestream Longsword! With it, Carer gains 200 ATK for each Timestream monster I control! So Carer gains 400 ATK!" Carer wielded the sword expertly, her ATK becoming 2300. "Battle Phase! Carer will attack Drumming Kong!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect! It gains 600 ATK!" Drumming Kong boosted its ATK, and Yuya grabbed an Action Card just as the attack made contact.

**Yuya's LP: 3700 **

"Now I'll attack directly with Guardian!" Guardian thundered forward with a palm thrust.

"I activate the Action Spell, Avoid! It negates your attack!" Yuya jumped out of the way of the attack. "Phew, that was close!"

"Guess I can't do much else." I admitted. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Immediately, a spotlight fell on him. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Behold, as now I'm going to turn this superb Duel into a spectacular one! I, using the Scale 1 Stargazer Magician, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of him with their Scale numbers, and a giant version of his pendant.

"Now I can Special Summon monsters Levels 2 to 7 simultaneously! Sway, pendulum of the soul. Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Three bursts of light jumped out of the portal.

"Performapal Drumming Kong! Performapal Springoose!" The two monsters appeared in ATK and DEF respectively. "And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya's ace appeared with 2500 ATK.

I grinned as I looked at the monsters. "Amazing! This is what I've been waiting for!"

"The first time we Dueled, I didn't get any monsters that would work well in the Pendulum Scales." Yuya admitted. "But this time, it's different!"

"Yeah. Now I know your coming at me with your full strength!" I nodded.

"Ready then? Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes will attack Timestream Guardian! Spiral Stream!" Odd-Eyes roared before firing its attack.

"I activate Timestream Guardian's effect! Once per turn, I can change it's Battle Position! Switch to Defence Position!" Timestream Guardian changed its stance before being destroyed, causing Carer's attack to drop to 2100.

"Now, Drumming Kong will attack Timestream Carer, activating it's effect!" Kong raised it's attack to destroy Carer.

**Elliot's LP: 3900**

"I'll end my turn at that." Yuya bowed.

"Yep. Now I KNOW your serious!" I said. "My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and saw Solar Knight. "So I have to get serious too! I, using the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" As 'PENDULUM' appeared on my Duel Disk, the two monsters rose either side of me.

"Now I too, can simultaneously summon monsters Levels 2 to 7! In this time of need, I call upon my monsters through this next level of summoning! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster allies!" Three light bursts jumped out.

"Timestream Carer and Guardian!" The two returned in ATK position. "And Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" My own ace appeared in ATK position, the two giant monsters staring each other down.

"Truth is Elliot, I've been wanting to Duel you ever since you started Pendulum Summoning! So now that it's happening, I'm not gonna let up!" Yuya declared.

"Good, 'cause neither will I!" I stated. "Yavix's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF until the End Phase!" All of Yuya's monsters lost that amount. "And Carer being Special Summoned means I get a second draw!"

"Battle Phase! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! Attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sealed Energy!" Yavix binded Odd-Eyes in its bandages before cacooning it in a red energy that shortly exploded.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya gasped as his Life Points dropped.

**Yuya's LP: 3000**

"Now Carer will attack Drumming Kong! Serene Pulse!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect to have it gain 600 ATK!" Kong's attack became 1700 before it was destroyed.

**Yuya's LP: 2800**

Yavix gently wrapped one of his bandage arms around me and lifted me up to get an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell Nanana, to increase Guardian's attack by 700 until the End Phase!" Guardian's ATK was boosted to 2500. "Now, Guardian will attack Springoose!" My monster destroyed his with a strong palm thrust. "And with that I'll end my turn, with Guardian's attack returning to normal."

"Man, looks like I'm falling behind." Yuya joked as he stood placed his hand on his deck. "But then, I'll just have to keep going! My turn! Draw!" He smiled at the card he drew. "I banish Performapal Springoose from my Graveyard to activate it's effect, and return Stargazer and Timegazer Magician to my hand." The two monsters disappeared.

"Now, using the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" The two new monsters rose up. "With this, I can summon monsters Levels 5 to 7 simultaneously! Swing again, pendulum of the soul. Draw an arc of light across the aether! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Three bursts of coloured light fell out.

"Performapal Drumming Kong! Stargazer Magician! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The three monsters appeared in ATK position. "Battle! Odd-Eyes will attack Timestream Guardian! Spiral Stream!" The dragon launched its attack.

"I activate Solar Knight's Pendulum Effect to change the target to Carer!" The shield shone a light on Carer, redirecting the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 3300**

"Nani? Why did you change the attack to Carer when you could have changed Guardian's battle position?" Yuya asked.

"With Performapal Trump Witch in your Pendulum Zone, I know what your planning." I answered.

"Ah, you got me!" Yuya laughed. "In that case, I'll use Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect to fuse Odd-Eyes and Stargazer Magician!" The two monsters became red and violet swirls. "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a dazzling light in the eye of the dragon! Fusion Summon! Come forth, arcane dragon wielder of ancient magics! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The Fusion monster appeared with a deafening roar.

"I've been waiting to see this dragon!" I grinned. "Bring it on, Yuya!"

"I'm gonna! Because with the Level 5 Stargazer Magician as its second Fusion Material, Rune-Eyes can attack three times!" Yuya jumped onto the back of his dragon. "Battle Phase! Rune-Eyes! Attack Timestream Guardian! Unending Shining Burst!" Three spheres of light appeared on the dragons prominent ring on its back, the first firing at Guardian.

"I activate Guardian's effect! Switch to Defense Position!" Guardian changed just as the attack struck.

"I still have two more attacks, though! And as Rune-Eyes attacks Yavix, I'll activate Drumming Kong's effect to increase my dragons attack by 600!" Drumming Kong beat its chest, boosting Rune-Eyes to a powerful 3600 ATK. "Here we go! Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes fired again, sending me flying back from the force of the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 2400**

"And I still have one more attack, Elliot!" Yuya reminded me, pointing forward. "Ikkei, Rune-Eyes! Unending Shining Burst!" The dragon fired for the third time.

"I'm not done yet! Trap, open! Nutrient Z!" The card revealed itself. "If I would take 2000 damage or more, I gain 4000 Life Points before damage is dealt!" The depicted bottle materialised and burst apart to shower me with energy before I got hit.

**Elliot's LP: 6400-2800**

"Heh, I knew this wouldn't have been won so quickly." Yuya said. "But I'm glad! Because I don't want it to end yet! Now, Drumming Kong will attack directly!" The Performapal blasted me with soundwaves from its cymbals, flattening me.

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"And next..." He grabbed an Action Card. "I'll activate the Action Spell Unstoppable Draw! This lets me draw 1 card for each monster with 3000 or more attack I control! So since I have Rune-Eyes, I get to draw one." He looked at it and smiled. "I'll set a card and end my turn!"

I staggered to my feet from the barrage of attacks. "...Ha...haha...hahahaha!" I laughed for a bit before settling down. "Haha...it's funny...I'm really happy! Even though I'm losing right now, I can't believe how much fun I'm having! Yuya...Dueling you...it makes me really glad to call you a friend."

"I feel the same way, Elliot!" Yuya replied. "Even though we haven't known each other for a relly long time, you've really become a great friend! And dueling against you makes me happy too! I feeel lie I'm moving closer to my goal as a Pro Duelist just by Dueling you!...So, let's both give it everything we've got!"

"Your damn right! I draw!" I looked at the card. "It's here! Once again, I Pendulum Summon! Return, Carer, Guardian and Yavix!" The three monsters reappeared. "With Yavix and Carer Special Summoned, I both draw a card and decrease your monsters ATK and DEF by 500!" I drew as the power of Yuya's monsters dropped.

"Uh-oh, now Rune-Eyes has less ATK then Yavix!" Yuya panicked comedically. "Are you gonna attack?"

"Not yet! First I'll Normal Summon my Timestream Wyvern!" The small dragon spun into the battlefield. "And since he was Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another Level 3 from my Deck! Namely, my Timestream Trickster!" The monster appeared cackling cheekily in ATK position.

"Damn, a full field summon!" Yuya cursed.

"Not yet!" I corrected. "I activate the Spell, Polymerisation from my hand!"

"Huh? Is he Fusion Summoning Hex Inferno with Wyvern and Trickster?" Yuya mumbled.

"Not quite! I'm fusing Yavix with my Dragon Type Wyvern!" The two monsters became red and blue swirls. "In the life of the scarred warrior, shed your injured skin, and be renounced in the crimson flames of almighty strength!" I chanted. "Fusion Summon! The burning soul of my resolve! Level 9! Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" My powerful new Fusion monster appeared in ATK position.

"Nani!? You have a Yavix Fusion!?" Yuya gasped. "Though, it doesn't really look much like him..."

'I won't mess up with his effect this time!' I thought. "Yavix the Dragon Emperor's effect activates! When it is summoned, all Pendulum monsters in the Pendulum Zones are returned to the hand!"

"To the hand!?" Yuya echoed as the Pendulum Zones vanished, and I added the two knights to my hand. "To think a monster could effect Pendulum Zones!"

I too jumped onto my dragons back. "Now, battle! My dragonic Yavix will attack Rune-Eyes!" Yavix roared as he charged. "And when Yavix attacks, I can activate one of two effects! I'm activating the one where he gains 1000 ATK during its battle! Blazing Spirit!" Yavix's underbody blazed with fire, it's scales glittering to show its power. "Let's do it! Crimson Hell Claw!" Yavix dived forward with its flaming claw.

"I activate the second effect of my Continuos Trap, Performapal Pinch Helper!" The Trap appeared. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can half all Battle Damage I take from one battle!" The card exploded, infusing Rune-Eyes with energy just as the dragons clashed, Yuya's being overpowered and destroyed.

**Yuya's LP: 2100**

"Man, I forgot you still had that Trap!" I admitted. "But I'm not done yet! Carer will attack Drumming Kong with Serene Pulse!"

"I activate Drumming Kong's effect to increase its attack!" The two monsters once again fought, with Carer once again being the victor.

**Yuya's LP: 1900**

"Now! Timestream Trickster will attack you directly!" Trickster launched its attack at Yuya.

"Trap card open! Performapal Call! If I'm targeted for a direct attack, I can negate that attack, then add two Performapal monsters from my Deck to my hand, with their DEF totalling up to the ATK of your monster!" Trickster's attack was blocked by an invisible shield. "I add Performapal Hip Hippo and Trampolynx, with 800 and 300 DEF respectively, to my hand!"

"I knew you'd have a defence planned, Yuya." I nodded. "But my Timestream Guardian still has an attack! Attack directly!" Guardian gave Yuya a palm thrust, sending him tumbling back.

**Yuya's LP: 100**

"Now I'll set two cards and end my turn!" I finished. "And with Yavix's effect, you can't place any monsters in your Pendulum Zone until after your End Phase!"

Yuya stood back up. "Heh...I admit, Elliot...you've pushed me into a tight corner..." He looked up at me with a smile. "But I'm still having so much fun! So I'm gonna do my best as your friend, and give it everything I have in this turn! I...DRAW!" He did his signature overarching Destiny Draw, before running through the seatings to find an Action Card.

'Yuya...he's such a great Duelist.' I thought. 'And what sets him apart from the rest of the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonists, is his goal. To make people laugh and smile with his Dueling...I don't know how or why I came to this world but...' I saw Yuya pick up an Action Card and hold it up. 'I'm glad I met him.'

"Action Magic, **Overwhelming Might!**" The card depicted a powerful shadowed figure in a battle worn arena, highlighted by a blazing sunset. "With this, the effects of all of my opponents cards that effect me are negated until the End Phase! Including Yavix's!"

"Now I reset the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch, and the Scale 8 Timegazer Magician!" The two monsters rose up either side of him. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Four lights fell out of the portal.

"Performapal Hammer Mammoth! Performapal Drumming Kong! Stargazer Magician! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The four monsters appeared, staring down my own four.

"Battle Phase! Performapal Hammer Mammoth will attack Timestream Trickster! And it's effect returns all your face downs to your hand!" The stars on the monsters hammer lit up, returning my Traps to my hand.

"Shoot!" I said as I grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell **Burst Strength!" **The card showed a figure with expanding muscles. "With it, I increase Trickster's ATK by 1000!" Trickster flexed his non-existent muscles as his attack rose to 2100.

"I activate Performapal Drumming Kong's effect, to increase Hammer Mammoth's ATK as well!" Drumming Kong encouraged its teammate on, as it crushed Trickster.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"Damn..." I said. "Yuya...I can't believe how strong you are!"

"Hey, your strong too, Elliot!" He said. "We're both down to 100 Life Points aren't we?"

I chuckled. "Guess so, but I've still got some fight in me!"

Yuya nodded. "In that case Elliot, I'm gonna give you an amazing show! I activate Performapal Trump Witch's effect, to fuse Odd-Eyes and Performapal Hammer Mammoth!" The two monsters turned into blue and red swirls.

"Leader of the beasts, become one with the dragon, and give birth to a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth, ferocious dragon wiit luminous feral eyes! Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The beastly dragon appeared witha mighty roar.

"Incredible..." I breathed, completely awestruck by the monsters powerful presence.

Yuya grabbed an Action Card and jumped onto Beast-Eyes' back. "Elliot...I'm glad I can see how strong you really are! And I know...that we'll both get even stronger!"

Yavix leaned to the side so I could grab an Action Card and remain on its head. "Yuya...now that I've fought you at your full strength, I feel like I'm ready for anything! I'm ready!"

"Alright! Ikkei! Everyone!" Yuya's three monsters jumped forward.

"Here we go, everybody!" My three monsters also jumped forward.

We held up our Action Cards, and clashed.

_Overwhelming Might: Negate all of your opponents card effects that effect your field and cards, until the End Phase._

_Burst Strength: Select 1 monster, it gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

**I'm back for a bit! Yes, I was itching to write, and this little Duel popped into my head, so I'd thought I'd at least write it for my forced absence. You can decide the ending for yourselves, once you've gotten over being mad at me for being lazy about the finale.**

**Now then, as a few little teasers, I'm gonna say that in the following chapters, Elliot's gonna get a new Xyz monster, but there's a sinister catch that effects him as well...have fun waiting for that!**

**If you guys really want me to get the next chapter out quick (and to be honest, I wanna wright it too.) give suggestions about who should be kicked out of tye Top 16 to give room for Elliot. And no, not Dennis, or, even isf it's regrettable, the Fishing Guy, even if he is a !&amp;+%#% pain.**

**But thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Battle Royal Beginnings!

Now that the Top 16 had been decided, the quarterfinals involved a Battle Royal across all of Maiami, featuring the Action Field Wonder Quartet, which had divided our new massive dueling space into four zones: Volcano, Iceberg, Jungle and Ruins. The challenge was to collect the most number of Pendulum Cards in order to get to the Top 8, by collecting them around the zones, and by betting them in Duels with others.

And that was how I found myself in the Iceberg area, slowly freezing from the bottom to the top. "Brrr...how are Action Fields able to emulate temperatue too!?" I thought aloud whilst holding my shivering self, looking everywhere I could for Pendulum cards. "Wonder where Yuya, Yuzu and Gongenzaka went...hope they're okay...hm?"

Happening to glance left, I spotted an Action Card embedded in the ice. I walked over and plucked it out. "**Pendulum Statue Yellow Claw?**" The card depicted a yellow statue with spikes on both sides, and five curved claws spiking out the top, obviously being yellow with white edges.

**Pendulum Statue Yellow Claw, Level 9, Rock, EARTH, ATK: 900 DEF: 900, Pendulum Scale 4 **

"Well, that's one. Now I just need one more to start Dueling." I shuffled the card into my deck and continued walking.

Prior to the Battle Royal starting, I had watched up to episode 40, and I was thinking about this Selena girl from Fusion, as well as the 'Professor' Reo Akaba. It was obvious that he was the antagonist of this season, and I was also wary of Selena running around during the city wide Dueling spree.

My mind focused on it so much, I only just noticed I had entered the Jungle Area. I walked through the dense greenery, looking around for a second Pendulum monster, eventually finding one in a bush.

"Yes, now I can bet them in a Duel." I said to myself. "Although...maybe I should collect more as a precautionary."

"Excuse me?"

"Hu-JESUS!" I jumped back as I had turned to face the voice, only to see two ninjas right behind me! "Where did you two come from!?"

"Gomen, we were just searching and overheard you." The blue ninja said.

"Hey, wait a minute..." I thought for a second. "Ah! Your that ninja that beat Mieru with an OTK! Er...Tsukikage, wasn't it?"

"Correct." He nodded. "This is my classmate, Hikage." He gestured to the red ninja.

"We are both members of Fuuma Duel School." Hikage added.

"Fuuma?" I echoed, trying to think of what it stood for.

"And you are Elliot Zekaki, yes?" Tsukikage asked rhetorically. "We were both impressed with your two duels leading up to the Battle Royal."

"Really? Arigatou." I smiled. "Oh, while your here, how about a Duel?"

"A Duel, hm?" Hikage stepped forward. "I have been waiting for those words, would you permit me to be your opponent?"

"Of course!" I nodded, holding up the Pendulum Statue card I just picked up. "We both bet 1, right?"

He held up one as well. "Indeed, let's have a good Duel."

Tsukikage stood to the side with his arms folded to watch the Duel, whilst me and Hikage activated our Duel Disks.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Hikage LP: 4000**

"You may have the first move." Hikage gestured.

"Okay." I agreed. "First, I activate the Continuos Spell Supply Squad! With this card face-up on the field, I can draw a card once per turn when a monster I control is destroyed! I'll set a monster then end my turn!"

"A small defense?" Tsukukage murmured. "What is he planning?"

"It is my turn! Draw!" Hikage looked at his cards and held out two. "It is time to use this new skill! I, using the Scale 1 Red Devil, and the Scale 11 Purple Sword, set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards either side of the blade, making the word 'PENDULUM' appear and the two statues to rise up either side of him.

'Here it comes...' I thought as Hikage did several hand signs.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" Two bursts of light jumped out of the portal. "Behold! My two Twilight Ninja-Shingetsu!" The identical monsters appeared with 1500 ATK. "And now I shall activate the Pendulum Effect of Purple Sword, to have both my monsters gain 200 ATK!" The two monsters glowed with energy as their powers were boosted to 1700.

"Battle! My first Shingetsu will attack your face down monster!" The ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke before reappearing in front of the caged blue sphere with red eyes that was my monster, slicing it in half to destroy it.

"As a monster was destroyed, the effect of Supply Squad lets me draw a card." I reminded him as I drew.

"Now my second Shingetsu shall attack you directly!" The copy also puffed into appearance in front of me.

"I activate the effect of my **Timestream Unknown** you just destroyed!" I cried. "If it is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!"

A very creepy monster appeared in front of me. It had a metal pipe for a body, and a right zigzagged arm with broken steel acting as a claw, and its left arm being a long chain with a machete on the end. It looked like it was supposed to have a lower half, but instead had broken wires at its 'waist', and finally it's head was a clock face smashed in with a single red eye staring out.

**Timestream Unknown, Level 2, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 800 DEF: 300**

"But it shall still be destroyed!" Shingetsu slashed through Timestream Unknown, thankfully protecting my Life Points by being in Defense Position.

"Arigatou, Unknown." I thanked it. "Now you've run out of monsters to attack me with!"

"...No, not yet." Hikage stated calmly. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell **Ninjitsu Art of Covered Tag!" ** The card showed two ninjas escaping under smoke bombs whilst a different one charged in. "By returning 2 Twilight Ninja's to my hand, I may Special Summon a different Twilight monster from my hand!"

"Nani!?" I gasped.

"I thought you would have some kind of secret defence." He explained. "So I kept this monster in my hand as a precautionary!" His two Shingetsu's disappeared in puffs of smoke. "Appear now! Twilight Stealth Commander-Nichirin!" A bulky warrior appeared with a worrying 2300 ATK.

"Now! Nichirin shall attack you directly!" The monster dashed over to me with an impressive amount of speed, punching the ground in front of me and sending me flying back from the impact alone and crashing onto my back whilst desperately keeping a hold on my cards.

**Elliot's LP: 1700**

"With the Battle Phase over, I shall Normal Summon a Shingetsu from my hand, and end my turn." The monster appeared once more.

"Ugh..." I grunted as I stood back up. "I gotta admit...that was a smart move. I'm going to have to try my hardest to beat you! My turn! Draw!" I looked at the Trap I'd just drawn, before choosing a different card in my hand. "I summon my** Timestream Jaguar**!"

A yellow and white fured jaguar appeared with a roar, it's black spots looking like clocks and silver armour running from its head to the back of its neck and a long tail. It's shoulders and the top of its hind legs were equipped with circular silver armour, and whilst its back legs were simply armoured, its front legs were heavily armoured at the feet, including having three long white claws on each. It's front legs were initially curved to the side to resemble arms, but quickly its shoulders spun slightly to change the front legs into facing downwards, giving the monster its standard bipedal structure.

**Timestream Jaguar, Level 3, Beast, EARTH, ATK: 1000 DEF: 600, Pendulum Scale 7 **

'Time to take a page out of Yuya's book.' I thought before jumping onto the back of Jaguar as it ran throughout the forest, me clutching on for dear life via my legs whilst trying to keep my hands free.

"I'll now place the Pendulum Statue: Yellow Claw in the Pendulum Scale!" The statue rose up to the left of me. "I now activate Yellow Claw's effect! Once per turn I can increase the ATK of all Beast-Type monsters I control by 200! With this, Jaguar gains extra ATK!" Jaguar glowed for a few seconds as its ATK was boosted to 1200.

"That's not enough..." Tsukikage said to himself. "What will you do now?"

As Jaguar raced around I reached out and snatched an Action Card from a vine. "I activate the Action Spell** Wild Pride**! Giving Jaguar an extra 300 ATK points until the End Phase!" My monster once again glowed to match its ATK with Shingetsu's.

"Action Cards, huh?" Hikage mumbled. "In that case..." He suddenly dashed off! I immediately knew that he was looking for an Action Card.

"After him, Jaguar!" The monster I was riding instinctively gave chase to Hikage, both of us racing towards an Action Card atop a tree.

"Your determination is something to be admired." Hikage praised.

"You too!" I grinned as we both jumped towards it. As Hikage reached out to it, I full on grabbed it from below, slipping it out of his grip as Jaguar skidded to a halt. "Action Spell, **Wild Howl!** This reduces an opponents monsters ATK by 300! I target Shingetsu!" Jaguar roared ferociously, reducing Shingetsu's ATK power.

"Now! Battle! Timestream Jaguar will attack Twilight Ninja-Shingetsu!" Jaguar jumped high into the air (With me now literally gripping onto it like iron) and shifted its front legs into arms again, in order to give a diving slash to Shingetsu and destroy it, before switching back to bipedal mode and allowing me to relax my grip.

**Hikage's LP: 3700**

"I must congratulate you for outmaneuvering me." Hikage said as he walked back to the opposite side of me. "I believe I underestimated you."

"Well, it was all thanks to Jaguar." I smiled as I stroked the monster, making it growl in a calm manner. "I'll set two cards and end my turn! As such, Jaguar's ATK returns to 1200."

"Then it is my turn! Draw!" He looked at the two cards and nodded. "Again, I shall Pendulum Summon! Appear, Twilight Ninja-Shingetsu, and Twilight Stealth Commander-Nichirin!" The two familiar monsters appeared.

'A second Nichirin?' I thought.

"I shall now activate the effect of Purple Sword to increase their ATK's by 200!" The monsters glowed, making me face one ATK stat of 1700 and two of 2500. "Battle! Shingetsu shall attack Timestream Jaguar!" The monster once again poofed in front of us.

"Trap Card open!" I pointed down as the first card flipped up. "Across Assist! By revealing a Timestream Monster i in my hand, I can increase the ATK of a Timestream monster I control by that monsters ATK!" I flipped around one of my cards. "I reveal the 1300 ATK Timestream Wyvern!" Jaguar glowed as it was boosted to 2500 ATK, slashing through Shingetsu as if he was made of paper.

**Hikage's LP: 2900**

"Since the battle's over, Jaguar's ATK returns to normal." I stated.

"In that case, my first Nichirin shall attack Jaguar!" The monster jumped forward fists first.

"I'll use my other Trap, **X Reversal**!" Our two monsters clashed with claws and fists as the Trap opened, revealing a large 'X' across the picture with two shadowed red eyed monsters either side. "When two monsters battle, I can swap their ATK until the end of the Damage Step!" The clash broke and their ATK's swapped, before Jaguar overpowered Nichirin with a double slash, flooring Hikage from the impact.

**Hikage's LP: 1600**

"Tch..." Hikage grunted as he stood back up, brushing off his dirtied mask.

"Hey...why did you attack me knowing I had two face downs?" I asked curiously.

"It is my Dueling style." He said. "I am the blazing sun, throwing forth a blazing onslaught, whilst my classmate, Tsukikage, is the calm moon who defends solemnly whilst waiting to strike back."

"I see...that's how you Duel..."

"Interestingly, I feel like I have gotten a sense of your Dueling style as well."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You seem to focus on swarming, as evidenced from your Pendulum Summoning, as well as being a strong turnaround maker through your use of Action Spells and Traps. But...during this Duel, I also discovered something else. You place a large amount of faith in each and every one of your monsters, and use them to their full potential. I've clearly seen that just from how you've used your Timestream Unknown and Jaguar. Heh...I'll be honest, I don't think I would have learned that without Dueling you."

"You learn new things about your opponent through Dueling." I proclaimed. "Friendships are made through Dueling too."

He smiled behind his mask. "True...but back to the matter at hand..." With ninja reflexes he grabbed an Action Card. "I activate Wild Pride to increase Nichirin's ATK by 300!" Nichirin flexed its muscles as his ATK became 2800. "And now that you have no more set cards, Nichirin shall attack Jaguar!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I cried as my monster was destroyed, sending me sprawling across the dirt. "D-Due to Supply Squad, I draw a card..."

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"I shall end my turn, with Nichirin's ATK returning to 2500." Hikage said.

"Ugh..." I struggled to my feet. "Damn...you really are strong..." I straightened myself up and smiled. "But Dueling you is really awesome! So, as a thanks, I won't disappoint with this next draw! My turn!" I drew the card and looked at it, seeing the other Pendulum Statue.

"Yes! Now I, using the Scale 2 Pendulum Statue Blue Whale, complete the Pendulum Scale!" I placed it on the opposite side of the blade, making it rise up next to Yellow Claw. "Now I am able to summon any number of Level 3 monsters!"

"Only Level 3?" Tsukikage noted.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Three streams of light fell out of the portal above me.

"Timestream Jaguar! Timestream Wyvern! And Parally Magic Mask!" The three monsters all appeared in ATK position. "The effect of Jaguar activates! Once per Duel, when it is Special Summoned, I can add a Polymerization from my Deck to my hand!" I took the card out of my Deck.

"Now, as I have not Normal Summoned this turn, I can activate Parally Magic Mask's effect! By preventing myself from Normal Summoning this turn, I can send a monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to have Parally's name become the same as that monsters! The monster I choose is..." I took the card out of my Deck and showed it to him. "Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!"

As I sent Yavix to the Graveyard, MM created a mask just like Yavix and put it on, dancing around happily. "I now activate Polymerization! With this I fuse Magic Mask treated as Yavix, with my Dragon-Type Timestream Wyvern!" The two monsters disappeared in a yellow and red swirl of colours.

"In the life of the scarred warrior, shed your injured skin, and be renounced in the crimson flames of almighty strength! Fusion Summon! The burning soul of my resolve! Level 9! Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" The huge monster appeared with a deafening roar.

"A Pendulum Fusion!?" Hikage gasped as he shielded himself from the wind caused by Yavix's roar.

"Yavix's effect shall now activate! When it is Fusion Summoned, all Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones return to the hand!" Yavix roared again, making all the Pendulum Statue's retreat to our hand.

"An effect that targets Pendulum Zones?" Tsukikage gasped.

"Battle! Yavix the Dragon Emperor shall attack Nichirin!" Yavix flew towards the monster at high speed.

"I won't let you!" Hikage declared as he grabbed an Action Card, whilst I also grabbed one. "Action Spell-"

"I activate the effect of Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" I interrupted. "When it attacks, I can activate its first effect: preventing my opponent from activating card effects until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Nani!?" Hikage gasped as Yavix rose above Nichirin.

"Ember Suppression!" I cried as Yavix flapped his wings, sending ember-like scales over Nichirin and making it fall to its knees.

"I'll now activate my own Action Spell! Feral Dominance! By tributing one Level 4 or lower monster on the field, I can have another gain ATK equal to the tributed monsters Level multiplied by 400! I tribute Timestream Jaguar!" Jaguar roared before turning into red energy to be absorbed by Yavix, the dragons claws instantly growing longer and sharper as they turned golden. "With a Level of 3, Yavix gains 1200 ATK points from Jaguar!" Yavix roared as its ATK was boosted to 4100.

"4100 ATK points!?" Both ninjas yelled.

"Go, Yavix! Crimson Wild Hell Claw!" Yavix slashed through Nichirin easily in an explosion of fire, throwing Hikage back and crashing down from the flames.

**Hikage's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

I breathed a sigh of relief as Yavix faded, before walking over to Hikage and offering a hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright." He confirmed as he accepted the hand up. "That was an impressive Duel, I am glad to have been a part of it, even if I lost."

"And I am glad to have watched it." Tsukikage said as he walked over. "You both Dueled excellently."

"Heh heh, thank you, Hikage was a really strong opponent!" I smiled.

"Now Elliot, as per our deal..." He offered me Red Devil. "Please take this Action Card."

"Arigatou, Hikage." I gratefully took the card.

"Now we had better move on." Tsukikage said. "We must continue our mission."

"Right." Hikage agreed.

'Mission?' I thought.

"Elliot Zekaki, may we meet again!" Tsukikage bid farewell before they both vanished.

"Those two were pretty cool." I spoke to myself. "And now I have three Pendulum Cards. Better keep looking though!" And so I ran off in search once more.

_Not Elliot's POV_

In the Volcano Area, a flash of bright light appeared for a second, simply to reveal a cloaked figure, wearing a shield-like Duel Disk.

"...Have you arrived?" A slightly elderly, but nevertheless authoritative voice spoke through the Duel Disk.

"I think you sent me to the wrong place." The figure said, looking around. "All I can see is lave, a volcano, and a few buildings."

"It is probably just an Action Field." The voice spoke. "The Professor spoke of them to me before sending you out."

"Right, right, I remember." The figure nodded. "Has Yuri arrived yet?"

"Not to my knowledge, but Dennis is already undercover."

The figure sneered. "I'm surprised he hasn't messed it up already."

"This is no time to be talking about comrades, you remember your mission, don't you?"

"As long as you remember my condition." The figure smirked darkly. "I get to kill anyone in the way, right?"

"Yes, yes, just get on with it."

The figures smirk turned into a full on grin. "This is going to be fun..."

_Pendulum Statue Yellow Claw: Pendulum Effect: __Once per turn: You can have all Beast-Type monsters you currently control gain 200 ATK._

_Timestream Unknown: If this card is in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it. When this card leaves the field after activating this effect, banish this card._

_Ninjitsu Art of Covered Tag: Target 2 Twilight Ninja monsters you control, and return them to the hand, then Special Summon from your hand 1 Twilight monster, other then the returned monsters._

_Timestream Jaguar: Once per Duel, when this card is Special Summoned, you can add 1 Polymerization from your Deck to your hand._

_Wild Pride: Increase 1 monsters ATK by 300_

_Wild Roar: Decrease 1 monsters ATK by 300_

_X Reversal: Activate only when an opponents monster battles a monster you control, your monster gains the attacking monsters ATK, and the opponents monster gains your monsters ATK, until the end of the Damage Step._

_Feral Domination: Target 2 monsters you control, at least 1 must be Level 4 or lower. Destroy the Level 4 or lower monster, and increase the other targeted monsters ATK by that destroyed monsters Level x400._

**I'm back! Finally after a long hiatus to wait for episodes, the next chapter is here! Did you guys watch episode 50 yet? I love the new opening and ending!**

**Now, I have some notices to give out, first off, thank you to pokemonking0924 for providing the base for Timestream Jaguar, and I also want to say that I've made 2 new Yugioh FF friends!**

**The first is ****Siora Kazuki, who is from Greece. I think he's fairly knew to FF, and he's starting his very first story on Arc-V. I've been helping him out by making cards for him and helping him with where he wants his story to go, and he is just a really great guy. As a beginner, I ask you guys to be supportive of him by reading his stories, and be positive as English is not his first language and therefore he will have some difficulties. Your awesome Siora!**

**The second is SignerStardust, who is a very nice person to talk to and is a pretty good writer, you should definitely check her out if you like 5D's, and I believe she is undercredited for the work she's been doing, and so I would love it if more people help her out by just reading and leaving a comment, as she does deserve it. Your awesome too, Signer!**

**Lastly, I would like to thank you guys for reading and supporting me (despite my terrible updating habits) and leaving comments, as trust me when I say that they do help a whole lot.**

**So then, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Two Degrees of Darkness!

I had been walking throughtout the Action Field looking for Pendulum Cards and I somehow found myself in the Ruins Zone, specifically the lower part of it where the stone pathways hung above me and everywhere I looked was tomb-like rooms.

"Pendulum Cards, Pendulum Cards..." I mumbled to myself as I looked around, having no luck in finding any. "No luck...maybe I should try a different Zone, or at least climb up a little."

Just then I heard the sounds of footsteps. 'Sounds like a group of people are coming. I'll hide for now and see who it is.'

I ducked behind a rocky wall and listened as I heard a group of people talking. "Where do you think she could be hiding?"

"In this area? Who knows. All we have to do is accomplish the mission."

I got curious at the voices, and peeked my head around the wall to see three people with blue and white uniforms and strange masks.

'Wait...' I thought for a moment on their attire. '...That's Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension! What the hell are they doing here!?'

"I can't see anything around here." The one with a red gem in his mask noted. "Let's move on."

'Those bastards attacked the Xyz Dimension!' I clenched my fists angrily. 'And now their here!? I can't let them do as they please!' I ran out of my hiding spot. "Oi! You three!"

The trio turned to me. "Huh? Who is that?" The one with a blue gem asked.

"A participating Duelist?" The green gem wearer suspected.

I activated my Duel Disk. "I know who you are, Obelisk Force! And I'm not gonna let you get away!"

The three grinned maliciously. "Oh? Seems he's informed." Red said.

"Maybe he's not from Standard, more Xyz scum?" Blue questioned.

"If that's the case, we'd better remind him what happens when they oppose us." Green chuckled as the three activated their shield-like Duel Disks, swords for blades appearing.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Obelisk Force Red, Blue and Green (4000 LP Each)**

"I shall start!" Green said as he examined the five cards in his hand. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog from my hand!" A mechanical hound appeared with 1000 ATK and a nasty snarl. "I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Blue followed up. "I also summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" A second one appeared. "Battle! Attack him directly!"

"Nani!?" I didn't even have time to react as the dog threw itself into me, sending me skidding across the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 3000 **

"Ugh...the hell was that?" I groaned as I stood back up. "No player can attack first in a Battle Royal!"

Blue laughed cruelly. "Your taking rules into account? This is a battle! No room for sympathy here!"

"You..." I growled in anger.

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Red continued. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" A third one appeared. "Battle! Attack directly!"

"Ahhhhh!" I cried out in pain as it slammed into me, making me fall to the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

"I end my turn!" He chuckled. "Are you going to lie there all day? Or are you actually going to Duel?"

I got back up and glared at them. "My turn...Draw!" I drew as hard as I could and examined the cards in my hand before making my move. "I, using the Scale 2 **Devil Knight**, and the Scale 8 **Angel Knight,** set the Pendulum Scale!"

The two monsters rose up either side of me. Angel Knight was female, and wore a long flowing white gown with a golden sash down the front, plus two angel wings on her back. Her face had silver markings on it with two curves under her eyes and a dash across her forehead, as well as a golden halo floating above her head of golden hair. At her waist was a rapier with a golden fancily designed hilt.

**Angel Knight, Level 3, Warrior, Light, ATK: 700 DEF: 1400, Pendulum Scale 8 **

Devil Knight was male, and barechested as he wore baggy dark brown trousers with white fur around the edges and viking-esque boots. He had a muscular build and flaming black hair with golden wristbands and a coat of red feathers hanging off of his back, the left side of his grim face was covered by a demonic red mask, and he carried a giant black battleaxe on his back.

**Devil Knight, Level 8, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 2750 DEF: 1600, Pendulum Scale 2**

"Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future!" I chanted. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster ally!" A burst of light fell out of the portal.

"Appear! **Timestream Carnotaurus!**" A large carnotaurus appeared with a deadly roar, its rough skin was cobalt blue with a silver underbelly, its claws were deep black, and it had metal armour on its back and sides, extending up to its head where a clock face was attached to its forehead with a single minute hand at 12.

**Timestream Carnotaurus, Level 7, Dinosaur, Wind, ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900 **

"Pendulum Summon!?" Red gasped.

"Battle! Carnotaurus will attack Hound Dog!" I thrust my open palm forward in declaration. "Savage Hunting!" My monster roared before charging and biting down on Green's monster, causing it to explode.

**Green's LP: 2500**

"I activate the effect of Timestream Carnotaurus!" I followed up immediately. "After it attacks, by discarding a card..." I sent the Rallied Forces in my hand to the Graveyard. "It can attack once more! Savage Hunting!" The clock on its forehead rewound itself back to 12 before charging again, swinging its tail into Green and sending him flying back with a cry of pain.

**Green's LP: 0 **

"Impossible!" Blue gasped in disbelief.

"I am not...going to show you assholes any mercy!" I hissed. "To return the favour from the Xyz Dimension! I end my turn!"

"So he does know about Xyz!" Red snarled.

"My turn! Draw!" Blue shouted. "I activate the effect of Ancient Gear Hound Dog! If my opponent controls a monster, I can inflict 600 points of damage to them!" A nozzle emerged out of the monsters mouth to shoot a burst of flames at me, I cried out as I was sent flying back from the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 1400 **

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Red followed. "I too, activate Hound Dog's effect to deal 600 damage!" I'd only just gotten back up to be floored again by another burst of flames.

**Elliot's LP: 800**

"D-Damnit..." I grunted from the pain.

"I set a card and end my turn." He finished. "To think this brat would take one of us out! Unforgivable!"

I struggled to my feet, having to endure the burning feeling over my body. "M-My turn...draw!" I looked at the card to see Timestream Sprout. "I summon...Timestream Sprout!" The little monster appeared with 0 ATK. "I then activate its effect, as it was summoned, to Special Summon two more Sprouts from my deck!" Two more Sprouts appeared next to their buddy.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Angel Knight!" Said monster drew her rapier as it glowed with a golden light. "Once per turn, I can change one monsters Level to any Level from 1 to 7! I change the first of my Timestream Sprout's Levels to 3!" Angel Knight threw her rapier downward, making it pierce the ground and create a golden glow that enveloped the first Sprout, increasing its Level to 3. "However, Angel Knights Pendulum Scale becomes that Level, therefore, 3." Angel Knights Pendulum Scale counted down to 3.

"I then activate the Spell** Mirror Levelling!**" The card showed the Level symbol reflected on a group of surrounding shimmering mirrors. "If I control a monster with a Level different to its original, all monsters with the same name gain that Level! I change my two remaining Sprouts' Levels to 3!" A mirror appeared in front of the first Sprout, before dividing into two and enveloping the remaining two Sprouts, boosting their Levels to 3.

"3 Level 3 monsters!" A recovered Green realised.

"I overlay my 3 Level 3 Timestream Sprouts!" The three identical monsters turned into different shades of orange energy streams that all swirled together into the galactic portal. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" My Xyz monster appeared in ATK position with a mighty roar.

"So he IS Xyz!" Blue said.

"Battle! Timestream Crnotaurus will attack Hound Dog! Savage Hunting!" Carnotuarus ferociously bit into Blue's monster, cuasing it to explode.

**Blue's LP: 2500 **

"Again, I activate the effect of Carnotaurus! By discarding a card..." I slid in Bounceback. "It can attack you directly! Savage Hunting!" Carnotaurus swung its tail info Blue, sending him flying back and crashing down.

**Blue's LP: 0 **

"Now! Timestream Dragon! Attack Hound Dog! Chrono Laser!" Timestream Dragon unleashed a blue stream of energy from its mouth, easily destroying the last Hound Dog in a mighty explosion.

**Red's LP: 2600 **

"Trap Card open! Ancient Gear Reborn! If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear monster in my Graveyard and increase its ATK by 200! Revive, Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" The monster reappeared with 1200 ATK.

'Using it to bring back that monster? What are you planning?' I thought, before sighing knowing I couldn't do anything else. "I end my turn!"

"My turn!" He drew. "I activate Hound Dog's effect to inflict 600 damage to you!" I once again was blasted with flames, getting sent flying back.

**Elliot's LP: 200**

"Then I activate Polymerization from my hand! With it, I fuse the Hound Dog on my field with the two in my hand!" The three monsters swirled together as red, blue and yellow. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A three headed version of hound dog appeared with an animalistic roar.

"Even if you managed to Fusion Summon, that monster only has 1800 ATK points!" I exclaimed. "It can't beat either of my monsters!"

"I'm not finished." Red regained his disgustingly joyful smirk. "I activate a second Polymerization to fuse the Triple Bite Hound Dog on my field with the monster in my hand!" His monster and a card became a red and blue swirl of colours. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Ancient Gear Ultimate Hound Dog!" A cerberus like mechanical monster appeared with a horrible roar.

"2800 ATK points!?" I mentally cursed as I spoke.

"The effect of Ultimate Hound Dog now activates!" Red laughed sickeningly. "When it is Fusion Summoned, my opponents Life Points are halved!" The monster howled, launching multiple blasts at me.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!" I screamed as I was sent flying back and crashing into a wall, collapsing to the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 100 **

"Gack! U-Ug-gah!" I squirmed around on the ground as I endured the pain of the repetitive attacks.

The Obelisk Force members laughed. "How fitting, to see you squirming around on the ground like the pathetic scum you are! Just like those from the Xyz Dimension, who couldn't even put up a half decent fight! All of you are nothing but worthless trash!"

I glared at them with pure rage. "Rrrrgh!" I grabbed an Action Card and forced myself to my feet despite the pain. "I activate the Action Spell **Important Preservation!**" The card showed a chest full of gold in a museum surrounded by a thick glass casing and a laser defence. "This prevents me from taking any further damage this turn!"

"Oh? Is that your defence?" Red chuckled. "But it won't save your monsters! Battle! Ultimate Hound Dog will attack Timestream Carnotaurus! And with its effect, no card effects can be activated until the end of the damage step!" His monster roared before viciously biting into Carnotaurus, destroying it.

"C-Carnotaurus!" I gasped before the impact once more floored me after smashing me into the wall. "Gaaaaah! Ack! Guh..." I clutched my side in pain from the impact.

"I now activate **Ancient Gear Sealing**!" The Spell card showed a mechanical prison suit of some kind being crafted. "A monster equipped with this card cannot attack, nor activate its effects! I'll target your Timestream Dragon!" Said suit suddenly appeared and clamped around Timestream Dragon, causing it to cry out in rage.

"Timestream Dragon!" I once again cursed mentally with Dragon's effect gone, as well as my chance of beating him.

"I set a card and end my turn." Red finished. "What will you do now? Your monster cannot attack or activate its effects, and I highly doubt you'll be able to summon a monster strong enough to defeat Ultimate Hound Dog this turn."

"Ngh..." I gritted my teeth as I struggled to my hands and knees.

"All you Xyz scum are so pathetic." Red taunted whilst smiling. "You just get in the way. But then again, it is pretty fun to hunt you down and prove just how useless you really are!"

I had had enough. I couldn't stand this cocky son of a bitch talking for one more fucking second! "You..." I staggered to my feet. "Fusion Dimension guys...think you can do...whatever the hell you want...That you have some sort of RIGHT...to hunt down innocent people, parents, families! And take them away from each other!"

A dark aura grew around me. "I hate you...with every fibre of my being...and I WILL make you pay...FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared in anger as the dark aura exploded outward and completely enveloped me.

_"Make them pay...for their sins...make them pay!" _

The dark aura slowly faded away, revealing me. The red and blue parts of my hair had changed to black and dark purple respectively, flaring up and jagging out more then before, as a faint dark aura surrounded me, and my eyes now were a crimson red.

Thoughts...thoughts...nothing mattered. Nothing at all. Except this...Duel. These bastards in front of me...only one thing on my mind...hurt them. Tortue them. Make them suffer. I wanted to make them scream with pain. And I was going to do that.

**"...He...hehe...hehehehehehehahahaha!"** What was so funny? Hell, I don't care! I just wanna laugh! I needed to do something, what thing? Draw? Draw what? Card? Yes, card...

"My turn!" I could feel my eyes bulding out with excitement! So much fun! As if they were gonna explode! I couldn't stop smiling! "Draw!" This card, why's it blank? So stupid! Wait, darkness, infecting the card! Yes! It's a Spell now!

"I activate the Spell **Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force!**" Such a pretty card! The mixture of red and black and purple, all forming into a demonic face! Beautiful! "With it, I take Timestream Dragon, and Rank it up!" Yes, dragon! Turn into yellow energy and dive into that black portal! "Rank-Up! Xyz Change!" I couldn't stop laughing! Couldn't stop my eyes from bulging! So much fun! And that Ancient Gear Sealing is gone too!

"Rage filled monster, wrongly sealed for your glorious power, be released from your prison! Drown the world in fire and screams! Paint the world red with blood! And destroy the corpses of all who dare to oppose you by tearing their flesh from their bones and mercifully ending their pathetic existence from time itself!" So much FUN! "Arise! Rank 4! **Timestream Destruction Dragon!**"

It was rising! Out of the dark portal! Magnificent! First the wings! Yes, they were mechanical, looking like two sides of a clock face! The left being 1 to 5, and the right being 7 to 11! And from each point potrudes a giant black minute hand glowing red with energy! Expulsing red energy to act as jets for flight! Then the tail! So long! It was as if thousands of steel rings had all joined together! And at the end, a black curved twin claw to rip apart enemies! But the main claws...it was if five giant steel scythes had all joined together on both hands! Feet were not needed, replaced with giant diamond shaped metal blades with red energy in each of them! But the creature itself! Its body was a fantastic metal mix of black and red! The chest was eight black spikes curving in to resemble a ribcage, to contain a large glowing red sphere of destructive energy! It's neck was long and metallic, with a pipe running up the middle to the head! Oh the head! It had curved red steel blades sticking out of either sides, almost like demonic horns! Its huge jaw was filled with steel sharp teeth! And its eyes were the deadliest, most piercing red ever conceived! Incredible!

**Timestream Destruction Dragon, Rank 4, Dragon, Dark, ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800 **

"Rank-Up?" Green gasped.

"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" Blue asked no-one in particular.

"Hehehehe! Pathetic! So pathetic!" I laughed. "Noooooow the second effect of Hatred Force activates! I can attach a card from YOU to it as an Xyz Material! Bye bye Ultimate Hound Dog!" A dark purple lightning bolt struck Ultimate Hound Dog! Brilliant! Listen to it howl in pain! Useless! Turn into the fifth purple light surrounding my glorious Destruction Dragon!

"Nani!?" Red gasped.

"So poor! Your Dueling! It's priceless!" I clutched my own face whilst laughing, peeking through my fingers with gleeful eyes. "B-a-TTLE! Timestream Destruction Dragon! Rip those worthless bastards to shreds!" Roar, Destruction Dragon! Yes, the giant minute hand on its wings opened up! The red energy inside bursting forth as energy blades! And now, the red energy from the sphere in its chest charging up!

"Trap Card open! Call of the Haunted! With it, I shall revive Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog in ATK position!" That monster again! "I am not defeated yet!"

"Worthless! So pathetically worthless!" I can't help but laugh! "I'll still attack! And activate Destruction Dragon's effect! When it battles a monster, by detaching an Xyz Material, I can reduce that monsters ATK to 0! Go! Drain Annihilation!" The energy blades on its wings! Shooting forward to stab and impale that monster! It's very life energy being absorbed by my dragon as its ATK becomes 0!

"I-Impossible!" Red gasped.

"Resume battle! Destroy that useless monster! MASSACRE CANNON!" And with a great roar, unleash your blast of black and red energy in an explosion that sends them flying back! Screaming in agony!

**Red's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

Look at them crash down unconcious! Such weak bastards! They needed to be punished, yes, not enough. Take their Duel Disk, and it was this button, right? Good...they make such ggod cards, these three! Now toss them away! So fitting! Worthless cards from worthless people!

But oh...darkness is fading...looks like time's up...hehehe...

...

I held myself up by my hands and knees, tears slowly falling from my face. Whilst the memories of the rest of the Duel were fuzzy, they were still there.

I had turned those Obelisk Force members into cards, and hurt them before hand.

But the thing that scared me the most...

...Was that I enjoyed it.

_Angel Knight: Normal Effect: ? _

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target one monster you control, and change its Level to anything from 1 to 7, this cards Pendulum Scale also becomes that Level._

_Devil Knight: Both Effects: ?_

_Timestream Carnotaurus: Once per turn, after this card successfully destroys an opponents monster by battle, you can discard one card from your hand to have this card declare a second attack once more in a row._

_Mirror Levelling: Target 1 monster you control with a Level different to its original; All monsters you control with the same name as that monster have their Levels become that monsters current Level._

_Important Preservation: You take no damage for the rest of this turn._

_Ancient Gear Sealing: The equipped monster cannot attack, nor activate its effects._

_Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force: Target 1 Rank 3 or lower monster you control; __ Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, attach one card your opponent controls to that Special Summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

_Timestream Destruction Dragon: (4 Level 4 Monsters) When this card battles an opponents monster, that monster cannot activate its effects, until the end of the Damage Step. If this card has 'Timestream Dragon' attached to it as an Xyz Material; when this card battles an opponents monster, you can activate one of the following effects:_

_Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; reduce that monsters ATK to 0._

_Detach 2 Xyz Material from this card; reduce that monsters ATK to 0, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters original ATK._

**Wooo! New chapter! And on Sunday too! How conveniant. Anyway, remember when I said Elliot would get a new Xyz monster?...Yeeeaaahh...**

**Plus he got a new form too! I'm going to be really uncreative and call it Dark Ellix. What did you think of him? Say your honest thoughts in a review! (Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter BTW).**

**By the way, I have one more recognition I wish to give out. It goes to ****Shiun'in Ventus, who is writing a pretty good ZEXAL story I'm reading which you should check out. Plus he likes One Piece! And that makes him good in my books!**

**So, since I wanna get this out quick, thank you for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Face to Face 

I walked along the path of the Ruin's Zone. I didn't know where I was going. Didn't care. Just looking at the three cards I had gathered depicting the Obelisk Force members. What compelled me? Guilt. Simple as.

I had practically killed three people. Did they deserve it? I didn't know. I didn't know SHIT! That urge...the urge to just...punish them. It felt so sickeningly right in that mindset, everything I did felt so right! Why!? Why did it feel right!? What could possibly justify what I did!?

"Shit..." I clutched my face as I stifled a sob. It was a horrible feeling that didn't stop gnawing away at me. A constant reminder of what I did. What a horrible person I had become in that final turn.

"...Agh!" I growled in frustration as I thrusted the cards in my pocket and took Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force and Timestream Destruction Dragon out of my Duel Disk. I wanted to throw them away. Tear them apart. Burn them to ashes!

But I couldn't. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. Was there a little niggling in the back of my mind? No. Just clutching them made me want to use them again. To hurt more people. And I was scared. My hand froze just trying to throw them away. And if I would go to rip them apart, the urge to place them on my Duel Disk's blade would become overpowering. So, powerless, I put the cards back in my Deck and Extra Deck.

'I can't do anything!' I thought in frustration. 'As long as I have these cards...I can't...I can't...'

"Elliot!"

I recognised the voice and turned towards it. "Gongenzaka?"

The burly teen ran towards me...carrying Yuya who was screaming in a mix of pain and rage. "Y-Yuya!?" I gasped in shock. "What happened!?"

"I don't know." He replied as Yuya thrashed around madly in his grip. "Yuya seems to be affected by something that is making him go beserk! We must go to the Jungle Zone! A girl has gone ahead to find someone to help us, but we need to get there quickly!"

"Of course!" I agreed as we began running. "Yuya..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

We managed to make it to the Jungle Zone, where I got acquainted with Mieru, Michio and Teppei (Didn't like him very much) and we all held Yuya down as he continued to scream in pain.

"I don't get why I have to do this." Teppei complained. "I don't even know the guy." Yuya responded by biting his hand. "Aeeeeeiiiii!"

"Your doing it because Yuya is in a lot of pain right now!" I yelled angrily. "And we can't let him continue like this in case he injures himself further!"

"How could this have happened to Yuya-kun?" Michio thought aloud.

"I shall mperform a divination on Darling." Mieru said as she held her crystal apple out, making the rest of us hold our breath as she concentrated. "...There...there are two souls inside of Darling."

"Two souls?" Michio echoed.

'Yuto...' I thought.

"But not only that..." Mieru continued. "There is a deep darkness, that is trying to swallow them both."

"A deep darkness?" Gongenzaka repeated.

"I cannot tell what it is." She admitted. "But it is the thing that is causing Darling so much pain."

That sentence echoed in my head. 'Guess we're on the same boat, huh, Yuya?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhh..." With one last scream the dark aura around Yuya faded, and he fell unconscious.

"Yuya!" "Darling!" All of us cried (except Teppei).

_Yu-Gi-Oh _

I sat next to Yuya, looking down at him whilst Mieru fed him the soup that Mitchie had made. It had now turned to night, and all we could do was try and help Yuya wake up. Unfortunately for me, all I could do was hope, which made me feel...useless.

Just then, Yuya's eyes fluttered open. "Yuya!" "Yuya-kun!" Me, Gongenzaka annd Michio said.

"I've has enough of scary occult things!" Teppei cowered.

"Elliot...Gongenzaka...Michio..." The protagonist weakly spoke.

"Darling!" Mieru gasped.

"You're...Mieru?" Yuya managed to say.

"He's back!" She rejoiced before embracing him. "Darling is back to the usual Darling!"

We sat around the fire explaining what happened to Yuya, me specifically listening to how he summoned Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon. Michio handed us a bowl of soup each, and whilst I'd lost my appetite, I didn't want to seem rude, so I ate nonetheless, and I'm sure glad I did! It was delicious! No wonder Michio was such a renowned chef!

"Well, it was nothing, the reason you turned back to normal was because of my help!" Oh great, Teppei was talking again. "By the way, the soup you just drank was made with fish I caught from the sea!"

"Actually, it was made by Michio." I muttered under my breath.

"I don't need your thanks, but, if you insist, you can give me all the Pendulum Cards you ha-HEY! Are you even listening!?" This is what I hated about him, his selfishness.

I continued eating, not really paying attention to any small talk until I finished, I didn't feel like talking anyway...

"Elliot."

"Huh?" I looked up as Yuya spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You haven't said anything for a while."

"I'm fine." I forced on a smile. "Just...taking it all in, it's dangerous stuff to think about."

"Yeah..." Yuya agreed.

Eventually, we settled down to sleep, though I couldn't, and I'm pretty sure Yuya couldn't either. I somehow knew that if I fell asleep I would have nightmares, so instead I just took out the three cards and looked at them in secret.

'I have to do something about this...even if there's the slightest hint of being able to reverse this...I have to find it! Or this just won't leave me alone...' I stared up at the sky. 'The darkness that I have, and the darkness that Yuya has...are they the same? Or different? And where did they come from? Too many questions...not enough damn answers...'

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The next morning, we all got up and had breakfast, I couldn't resist Michio's morish sandwiches, and admittedly ate several as everyone else spoke.

"Delicious! Your cooking really is the best, Mitchie!" It was good to see Yuya back to his old self again, and I was glad that he was pressing forward with such a strong belief in himself.

"It's just a simple little something I put together from what we could find." Mitchie said.

"No, it really is impressive!" Teppei agreed. "You're strong at Duels and your cooking is delicious! You really are the best partner, Mitchie!"

'Seems like a one-sided partnership.' I thought bitterly.

"Yuya being able to regain his spirit is also thanks to your cooking." Gongenzaka added. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, must express my thanks. Arigatou, Mitchie."

"Plus, it's helped get our strength back after yesterday." I complimented before eating another one.

"What the heck!?" We all jumped at Mieru's outburst, me almost choking on my sandwich. "You all keep talking about Mitchie this and Mitchie that! Even I can make delicious food for Darling!"

'J-Just how much does she love him!?' I thought just before she bolted.

"Oi, what's with her?" Teppei asked.

"Maybe she went to search for ingedients." Mitchie suggested.

"I'll keep an eye on her." I offered as I got up. "Can't have her doing anything rash. Oi, Mieru! Wait up!" I then proceeded to give chase.

Somehow she managed to run all the way to the Iceburg Zone, where I lost her. 'Geez! How can you lose someone on a flat block of ice!?' I looked mainly through the crevice pathways, with no luck. 'Maybe she went to a different Zone...'

So I journeyed to the Volcano Area. "She must move fast..." I thought aloud as I continued walking, I was checking a more out of the way area, a street with spiked rocks jutting out of the sides and lava flowing along next to me. "...Okay, this is ridiculous. I've obviously just missed her, so I'm heading back to the Iceburg Zone." I turned on my heel.

"So your Elliot-kun...right?"

I froze at the voice and spun around to see a cloaked figure who moments ago hadn't been there. "It's so nice to finally meet you." He said.

"Who are you!?" I still wasn't over the shock of him randomly appearing.

"My name is Hotaru." He introduced himself. "I'm a member of the Fusion Dimension."

"Fusion!?" I echoed as I immediately backstepped several times to distance myself from him.

"Hotaru..." Suddenly an elderly voice came seemingly out of nowhere. "You gave away too much information."

"It doesn't matter." I then realised that the voice came from his red and black Duel Disk, in the same shield shape that the Obelisk Force members had. "It's trivial at best."

"Why are you all here?" I had to keep cautious in this presence.

"Just..." He hesitated to pull out three cards. "...making ourselves known. Though..." He chucked the three cards forward, and I looked at them to see three Obelisk Force members. "...some haven't been doing so well."

I knelt down to the cards. "Did you do this?"

"Naturally."

"Why though!?" I looked up in anger. "They're YOUR allies aren't they!?"

"Hmph. Three soldiers who can't handle one Duelist aren't fit to live let alone serve. Which led to their current state."

"You had no right to do that!"

"Are you criticising me on cardifying Obelisk Force members? Ellix-KUN?"

My heart skipped a beat. "You..."

"I know about your little episode back then. You were in quite the different mindset then."

I stood up. "Y-You..."

He chuckled. "Elliot...I came here specifically for you...because apparently your someone very..." He grabbed his cloak. "Important!" And threw it off.

My eyes widened in shock.

No...

Impossible...

He can't...

But he did.

He had my face.

His eyes were a piercing crimson red, and his dark pink hair, exactly like that of a Chaos Xyz, slid down either side of his forehead and spiked out, whilst the rest of his black hair was slid back neatly. He was dressed in a formal red and black outfit with toggles, boots and a collar, and his Duel Disk was obviously around his left arm.

"...No." I stepped back, as if he was a ghost. "No...no...no, no, no, no, nononononoNO! You..."

"Something wrong? Ellix?" He stroked his face as if he was rubbing it in. "Does my face...bother you at all?"

"You CAN'T!" I shouted in a vain attempt to make him disappear. "You CAN'T! I-I don't originate here! YOU...CAN'T EXIST!"

"How rude." He feigned being offended. "Saying I can't exist."

"That's because you CAN'T!" I grabbed my head in frustration. "You can't...you can't...I don't..."

What I was really frustrated about, was how more and more relentless, massive questions were building up that I had no clue how to answer.

"Don't make this...anymore complicated then it is..." I practically begged.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked, as he activated his Duel Disk, the sword blade being a dark purple. "I came here looking to Duel you."

I leaned against a wall, taking deep breaths to calm myself down, before I straightened out and looked at him. "I don't know who you are...and you are really making things hard for me to understand...but..." I activated my Duel Disk. "Why the hell think about questions you don't have the answers to...when I can just kick your ass."

"Wise choice of words." Hotaru grinned.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Hotaru 4000 LP Each**

"Why don't you go first?" He offered.

I just glared at him. "Fine. I set a monster and a card then end my turn."

"Oh?" He sighed. "Is that all? I was hoping for something interesting."

"Draw your card." I hissed.

"Touchy, touchy." He smirked. "My turn. Draw!" He looked at his cards, causing a devilish smile to appear on his face. "Now then...I'll start by summoning my **HorReaper ScareClaw**!"

I was disgusted by the monster that appeared. It was a twisted mess of red blue and brown patches with a sewn-up creepy smile and a mangled straw hat, with two giant black claws on the end of each arm.

**HorReaper ScareClaw, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1600 DEF: 500**

"Kekekekeke..." The monster chuckled creepily.

'What is wrong with that monster?' I thought. 'Just looking at it is unnerving!'

"Now then...I activate the Spell Foolish Burial. With it, I shall send my **HorReaper KnighTrap** from my Deck to the Graveyard..." He slid the monster into his shield shaped Duel Disk. "...and now its effect activates. When it is sent to the Graveyard, other then being destroyed, I can destroy one Spell or Trap you control." His eyes narrowed. "Since you only have one, I think it's obvious what my target is, don't you?"

The Graveyard portal opened up as HorReaper KnighTrap emerged from it. Like ScareClaw, it was a grotesque mix of parts, although these were of armour, its right arm being a huge and bulky steel gauntlet with spikes wherever possible, whereas its left one was skinny and skeletal, with a bulky black chest and legs, a tattered and torn blood red cape, and a deomin looking helmet which had two mean red eyes gleaming out of it. Complete with steel chains wrapped around its body connected to sharp animal traps near its fists.

**HorReaper KnighTrap, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300 **

The 'knight' spun its trap over its head before throwing it at my face down Sakuretsu Armour, biting down on it and destroying it before the monster returned to the Graveyard.

"Let's begin." Hotaru smirked. "Battle! HorReaper ScareClaw! Attack his set monster! Black Sickle!" His monster cackled maniacally before jumping forward claws first.

"The monster your attacking has a Flip Effect!" I shouted. "Flip up! Stone Urchin!" The monster revealed itself to be a spherical rock with a hole in it for two yellow eyes to see out of, with small stone spikes on top, it reminded me of a Bony Beetle in Mario.

**Stone Urchin, Level 3, Rock, WATER, ATK: 400 DEF: 1200 **

"Via the Flip Effect of Stone Urchin, it's ATK, DEF and Level are all doubled until the End Phase!" My monster grew to twice its original size whilst its spikes tripled in length, ramming into ScareClaw and throwing it back at Hotaru's feet.

**Hotaru's LP: 3200**

"Ooooh? So you CAN fight." He mocked. "Well, 800 damage is no skin off my nose."

I clenched my fist tightly. 'What is it with his smug attitude? What is he hiding?'

He sighed. "Seems I'm only left with one choice. I'll activate ScareClaw's effect." The monster got up and giggled creepily. "By sending this monster from the field to the Graveyard, I can inflict 800 damage to my opponent." He pointed forward. "ScareClaw, Sickle Slice."

The monster laughed as it swung its claws, sending a small slicing airwave that hit me across the chest and sent a searing pain through me. "Gaaaaaaaaah!" I felt myself get launched back and crash to the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 3200 **

I flipped over to my hands and knees as I clutched the place where it had slashed me, gritting my teeth as the lingering pain ebbed away. As I looked at my hand I was shocked to see a faint trace of blood on it, and as I looked down I felt sick at the red line that crossed my chest, tearing my shirt.

"Come now, Elliot." I heard Hotaru laugh behind me. "That attack hardly broke the skin."

"Y-You..." I stood up, clutching the wound. "What did you do!?"

"Oh please, Elliot." He smirked. "This is a Duel, a battle so to speak..." His grin turned dark. "Your going to have to risk your life here."

'He's...really dangerous!' I thought in anger. 'I can't afford to take any more damage!'

"I shall set a card and end my turn, therefore your Stone Urchin's ATK, DEF and Level return to normal." He finished. "Your turn."

"...My turn, Draw!" I looked at the cards in my hand before making my move. "I summon Timestream Wanderer!" The loyal monster appeared. "Battle! Wanderer will attack you directly!"

"My, my, your certainly being brash aren't you?" He asked as a wicked look overcame his face. "That will cost you though. Trap Card open! **Horrible Rebirth**!" The card showed a deformed shadowy monster climbing out of Bottomless Trap Hole. "By activating this Trap, I may Special Summon a HorReaper monster from my Graveyard and increase it's ATK by 500, as long as it wasn't sent there via destruction. Now, be reborn! HorReaper ScareClaw!" His monster reappeared with its ATK boosted to 2100. "Now you cannot attack without injuring yourself."

I just shot him another look. "Timestream Wanderer! Continue the battle with HorReaper ScareClaw!"

"Hm? Seems your planning something." Hotaru commented.

"From my hand, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Shrink! With it, your monsters ATK is halved!" HorReaper shrunk down as Wanderer punched it with a sleeve arm, destroying it.

**Hotaru's LP: 2650 **

"Looks like some old tricks are the best." Hotaru noted.

"I end my turn." I said.

Hotaru chuckled lightly as he held up his Duel Disk. "Hey. Doctor."

"Yes? What is it?" There was that voice again...

"It appears...he's not cooperating. Can I start going serious?"

"I don't think I can stop you anyway. Do what you will."

"Excellent." He grinned as he lowered the Duel Disk, and looked at me with a darkened expression. "Now the real fun begins."

I flinched slightly. 'The feeling of foreboding he's giving off...it suddenly felt like it doubled!'

"My turn, draw!" He looked at the card with a grin. "I summon **HorReaper FiguRobe** from my hand!" A dark purple cape with red outlines appeared, the only thing that could be seen from the shadowed hood was a gleaming red eye.

**HorReaper FiguRobe, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 600 **

"When FiguRobe is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower HorReaper monster from my Deck by making its ATK and DEF 0. Appear,** HorReaper MadMace**!"

A monster in a white straightjacket suddenly appeared. Its skin was a sickly purple and its eyes and head were bandaged with nails sticking out of them. Its sleeved arms carried a black mace each which it swung around wildly.

**HorReaper MadMace, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200 **

"And now..." His grin widened as much as possible. "I activate the Spell** Horrible Fusion** from my hand!"

I looked on in horror as the card appeared. It was a swirling portal of dark spirits all screaming in terror and clawing at each other in pain. It was like a portal to hell!

"I fuse the HorReapers FiguRobe and MadMace on my field!" The two monsters turned into a black and purple swirl that absorbed all the spirits of the Fusion portal.

"Cloaked figure of deceit, drown in the madness of man, and arise to tear down all who appose you! Fusion Summon! Emerge now! **HorReaper BeserKatana**!"

A giant, bulky, grey-skinned monster appeared with horrible stitches and scars all over its body, with black claws for both finger and toenails. A giant black and red katana case was strapped to its back, and the only thing it wore was tattered red shorts, whilst its facial features were stern and hard, and it had two giant spiked teeth rising up out of its jaw, like a demon.

**HorReaper BeserKatana, Level 5, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1700 **

'Only 1900 ATK? There must be a strong effect.' I thought.

"Since HorReaper MadMace was sent to the Graveyard without being destroyed, its effect activates." Hotaru informed me. "With it, I can target one HorReaper monster I control and give it the ability to inflict piercing damage. Naturally, I choose HorReaper BeserKatana." A dark purple aura looking like MadMace surrounded BeserKatana, causing it to bulk up further.

"Battle! BeserKatana! Attack Timestream Wanderer! Beserker Bisection!" The monster jumped forward and drew its katana, slicing Wanderer in half and forcing me to shield myself from the debris smoke.

**Elliot's LP: 2900**

'What? If he had the piercing effect, why didn't he attack Stone Urchin?'

"Since BeserKatana destroyed a monster, its effect activates!" He declared. "By banishing a HorReaper monster in my Graveyard, it can attack once again!"

"No!" I gasped.

"By banishing ScareClaw, BeserKatana will destroy Stone Urchin! Beserker Bisection!" The monster roared before slashing Stone Urchin multiple times, causing it to explode and knock me back from the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 2200**

"Now I shall set a card and end my turn."

I shakily stood back up. "I won't...let you win!"

"Words are meaningless." He waved them off with a smile. "Talk with your cards."

"You...my turn! Draw!" I looked at the card to see Devil Knight. "I, using the Scale 2 Devil Knight, and the Scale 8 Angel Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of me. "Now I may summon monsters Level 3 to 7 simultaneously!"

"Finally, it's here!" Hotaru grinned.

"Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster ally!" A burst of red light jumped out of the portal. "Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The monster appeared with a valiant cry.

"Hehehe...Pendulum Summoning. I'm glad I get to see it in person." Hotaru chuckled.

"Your obviously mocking me." The voice from his Duel Disk said.

"Yavix's second effect activates!" I interrupted their little chat. "When it is Special Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 ATK and DEF!" Yavix unleashed a red aura that suppressed BeserKatana down to 1400 ATK. "Battle! Yavix! Attack his monster! Sealed Energy!" Yavix's bandage arms stretched towards BeserKatana."

"Again, too hasty! Activate Quick-Play Spell: De-Fusion!" I instantly recognised the card. "Now by sending BeserKatana to the Graveyard, I can revive its Fusion Materials!" Yavix's bandages were stopped as BeserKatana turned into a black swirl. "Reappear! HorReaper FiguRobe, and HorReaper MadMace!" The two monsters reappeared in DEF Position.

"Ngh, fine! Yavix will destroy HorReaper MadMace!" Yavix binded MadMace before encasing it in a sphere of red energy that promptly exploded.

"I...end my turn." I admitted, I was so frustrated that I couldn't deal any damage!

"In that case, it is my turn. Draw." He saw the card and chuckled to himself. "Well now...Elliot...it seems that it's time for this little Duel of ours to end."

"What are you talking about!?" I snapped.

"I summon **HorReaper SpecTome!**" Ignoring me, he summoned another awful monster. This one had a long ghostly tail, and a skeletal upper half which looked like it was taken out of a junkyard randomly. Its ribs were either far too big, too small or broken, its arms were too long, many of its fingers were broken, it skull was filled with sharp, human and broken teeth, and it had a ghostly blue fire blazing out of its left socket and mouth, whilst its right socket had a small blue fire in comparison. A black book with purple mystic ruins engraved on it constantly floated in front of it.

**HorReaper SpecTome, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1100 DEF: 500 **

"When SpecTome is successfully Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a HorReaper monster from the Graveyard, as long as it wasn't destroyed, with 0 ATK and DEF!" SpecTome opened its book and created a hex seal on the ground. "Revive! HorReaper KnighTrap!" The monster clawed its way out of the ground like a zombie, standing up at full height.

"Now...I activate the effect of the Horrible Fusion in my Graveyard!" Hotaru declared.

"From the Graveyard!?" I thought aloud.

"By banishing this card, I can perform a Fusion Summon using HorReaper monsters on my field!" He laughed. "I fuse the HorReaper FiguRobe, SpecTome, and KnighTrap on my field!" The three monsters swirled together in the horrible portal.

"Hunter of the dead, eclipse the red moon with your black scythe, and reap the seeds of death from the field of bones! Fusion Summon! Appear! **HorReaper CronuScythe!**"

A dark fog filled the area as a monster rose out of the ground. A black cloaked figure rose out of the ground, wearing a necklace made of bones with red, blue and green slitted eyeballs in them, whilst two demonic red eyes flashed out of its cloak. It wielded a long scythe with a thin grey handle and an oversized black blade, the back having three blood red spikes.

**HorReaper CronuScythe, Level 7, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2200 DEF: 2000**

'This monster...' The evil aura it was giving off was staggering.

"Since KnighTrap was sent to the Graveyard without being destroyed, I am able to destroy your Angel Knight treated as a Spell Card!" The monsters trap snared Angel Knight and destroyed her, much to my anger.

"And now..." He laughed. "I activate CronuScythe's effect...when it is...successfully Fusion Summoned...I can banish...any number of HorReaper monsters from my Graveyard..."

"...To destroy that number of cards on my opponents field, minus one!"

"Wh-What!?" I yelled.

"I banish HorReaper FiguRobe, KnighTrap and SpecTome from my Graveyard! To destroy your Devil Knight and Yavix! Life Reaping!" I could only watch as the monster slashed through my only two cards, destroying them.

"With that...your field is bare." Hotaru's words barely rose above a whisper. "This is the end. HorReaper CronuScythe, attack Elliot directly. Grim End." The monster raised its scythe against me.

At that moment, I thought 'I need to run! I need to find an Action Card! I need to stop this! I need to win!'

But I couldn't.

My body refused to listen to me. Every muscle, every bone, frozen in place by the sheer force of this monster, as its scythe arched over its head.

Then the scythe fell.

'I'm going to die!'

"Time's up! The Battle Royal is over!"

Suddenly everything faded, the zone, the monster, everything. And we were left standing on a regular old street.

"...Huh..." Hotaru said. "Seems like my Duel Disk was linked a little too closely to the Solid Vision. Shame."

"It doesn't matter." The Duel Disk voice told him. "We got what we came here for, return to the Fusion Dimension."

"What I came here for to get for YOU." Hotaru corrected him. "Well Elliot it seems we couldn't conclude our duel. Such a pity...but let's finish it again sometime, shall we? Ciao." He then pressed a button on his Duel Disk, and he was gone.

I just stood there, staring dumbly at where he previously was, until I fell to my knees. Everything...everything was just so fucked up...and I couldn't do a single thing. Not even win.

"DAMNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I screamed towards the sky.

_HorReaper ScareClaw: You can send this card from the Field to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

_HorReaper KnighTrap: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, other then being destroyed, destroy 1 Spell or Trap on your opponents side of the field._

_Stone Urchin: FLIP: Double this cards ATK, DEF and Level until the End Phase._

_Horrible Return: Target one HorReaper monster in your Graveyard that was not sent there via destruction. Special Summon it to your side of the field, and it gains 500 ATK._

_HorReaper FiguRobe: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower HorReaper monster from your hand or Deck, with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0._

_HorReaper MadMace: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, other then being destroyed, target 1 HorReaper monster you control. That monster gains the following effect:_

_When this card attacks a DEF position monster with DEF lower then its ATK, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

_Horrible Fusion: __Fusion Summon 1 HorReaper Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 HorReaper Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters on your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

_HorReaper BeserKatana: (2 HorReaper Monsters) When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, you can banish 1 HorReaper monster from your Graveyard to have this card attack once again in a row._

_HorReaper SpecTome: When this card is Normal Summoned successfully, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower HorReaper monster from your Graveyard, with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0._

_HorReaper CronuScythe: (3 HorReaper Monsters) When this card is Fusion Summoned successfully, you can banish any number of HorReaper monsters from your Graveyard to destroy that number of cards your opponent controls -1._

**Yes! It's finally done! Ooooooh man, with exams at the minute and a chapter this long, I'm lucky to have gotten this out!**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of the HorReapers? In case you couldn't tell their all contractions of words. Can you guess which monsters are contractions of which words, and what the pattern is? Special shoutout to whoever does in the comments!**

**Hey! Death276! Forestfleet! I missed you guys and your long reviews! You both make very good points and...I agree. I agree with everything your saying. But, what I have planned, the much larger plot I have planned further on in this story, will justify all of this so far. 'Cause I bet your both seething at this Dimensional Counterpart revealance right? Just trust me. Or have a rant now, either way.**

**In any case, thank you so much for reading, and for sticking with this after such an absense, just please bare with me until my exams are over with...in June. See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Beings of Balance

I lay on my borrowed bed, deep in thought, over all the events that had led up to where I was now, and what was going to be. I suppose I was...coping, with everything that I couldn't understand...it was difficult though.

After the Maiami Championship ended, me, Yuya and Gongenzaka, along with Selena, Shun, Dennis, Sawatari and Tsukikage were paraded back as 'Lancers', people tasked to fight the Fusion Dimension by Reiji.

Reiji...he pissed me off, so much. Dressing us up as his Lancers, toying with our emotions, I wouldn't have put it past him to have predicted who would have been carded or not. I hated that fucking manipulative nature of his, and I fucking hated being used by him!

Michio and Teppei had been carded, and Tsukikage told me Hikage had been too. Even though I didn't know them for long, they still felt like...friends. I clutched the three Obelisk Force cards in my pocket, and was half tempted to tear them to shreds, but I wouldn't let that side of me get anymore upper ground. Besides, they didn't deserve it.

I sat up and sighed, Reiji was troubling for more reasons then just being a dick. After the ceremony he questioned me on my knowledge of Fusion (turns out the bastard had been spying on me) and whilst I could say I heard it from Yuya, I can tell he's got suspicions of me now, I had to begin treading more carefully around him.

Yuzu had also been taken, and that had hit Yuya hard. It was obvious how much he cared for her after all. After looking up the latest episodes on the computer from my benefactor, I found that she'd been teleported away with Yugo, most likely to the Synchro Dimension, and it was obvious that that was where Season 2 would start, seeing as Season 1's now finished.

So now we were all preparing ourselves for our new journey, Yoko had dragged Yuya and everyone else off somewhere whilst I was left to rest, that slash wound Hotaru gave me had healed up, thankfully without a scar, but the pain of the near loss still remained.

Tired of just sitting around, I got up and walked out, only to realise I didn't know what to do. Go for a walk? Have something to eat? I didn't know. It was funny, matched my current predicament. So, defeated, I just went back in my room and fell onto the bed.

"Excuse me."

I had a small heart attack as the voice alerted me to the figure standing next to me. He was tall, with neatly combed golden blonde hair, and crystal clear silver eyes, wearing what looked like a white robe with golden linings and a red gem in the center.

"Aah!" I gasped at him. "Who the hell are you!? I'm sick of being snuck up on like this!"

"My apologies." He said as I stood up. "I did not mean to barge in so rudely, but their are matters which I must discuss with you. Firstly, introductions. My name is Orion, and I mean you no harm, Elliot."

"Another guy who knows my name." I muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I believe you have already met my allies." He continued.

"Allies?" I echoed, thinking for a second. "...You mean the figure in the hood and that little girl?"

"Correct." He confirmed. "The three of us wish to discuss an important matter with you, please come with me." He turned on his heel and began walking.

But I stood my ground. "Why should I?"

He stopped walking. "Ah yes, you are right to say that, after all it is not good to walk away with a stranger..." He looked over his shoulder. "Do you wish to learn why you are here? How you got here? What your purpose is here?"

I narrowed my eyes, did they really have this information? The vibes I got from his earlier 'allies' did seem to have a degree of knowing...and besides, at this point I was willing to do anything for some answers. "Okay, lead the way."

Orion nodded before he drew a circle in the air with his finger, which turned into a swirling portal. "After you."

Cautiously, I stuck my hand into it, watching it disappear. I then slid the rest of my body through to find myself standing on a gigantic suspended platform in what looked like space, judging by the blanket of stars both above and beneath me. The platform itself was marked with many strange runes, but the most interesting thing was the four large crystals constantly floating around it, one blue, one purple, one green, and one grey, the last one having large cracks in it.

"Please forgive me, I do not have much to make our guests feel comfortable...considering your our first." Orion said as he closed the portal behind him. "Please, have a seat." A crystal chair materialised out of nowhere, and I hesitantly sat in it for fear it might break, though it was surprisingly sturdy.

The man in front of me created his own chair and sat opposite of me. "Do you require anything? Food? Beverages?"

"I'm fine, thank you." I waved it off, not paying much attention as I continued to glance around the...area. It was beautiful to say the least.

"Our other two guests shall be arriving shortly." Orion said, just as another portal opened and that blue haired girl stumbled through, now wearing a regal blue dress, and looking very exhausted.

"S...Sorry I'm...late..." She gasped as she collapsed.

I immediately stood up as Orion rushed to her side. "Is she alright!?"

"Just tired." He told me as he helped her up. "You are putting too much strain on yourself nowadays..."

"Hehe...silly...it's my job." She breathed as she made a chair for herself to sit down in.

"Elliot, this is Paluis." Orion introduced me.

"Hey, Elliot." She exhaled with a smile. "Didn't mean to be tired when I met you again, but its so nice to see you."

"S-Same." I sweatdropped at her condition. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Don't worry." She giggled. "I just need a little nap and I'll be fiiiiiine."

"Now we just need to wait for...ah, here he is now." I looked to where Orion was looking to see the figure in the cloak, who grabbed said cloak and tossed it aside, revealing a teenager with sharp red eyes, black spiked hair, and a leather jacket with matching trousers, intertwining chains wrapped around his right leg, and an angered expression.

"You son of a bitch." He stated as he walked towards me and raised a fist, I shielded myself in preparation for a blow, but it never came as Orion grabbed his wrist.

"Do not injure our guest." Orion told him with a strange sense that they were indeed on equal levels in terms of importance, and that their views were clashing instead of their power.

The figure took a deep breath then exhaled. "...Fine." He wrestled his arm out of Orion's grip. "But!" He leaned towards me, our faces inches apart. "Those cards...that Spell and that Xyz monster...give them to me, now!"

I glared at him. "You want them, take them." I held out my Duel Disk, and as he grabbed it, a dark aura shot out and burned his hand, causing him to recoil it in a cry of pain. Honestly, I didn't know that that was going to happen, I would have welcomed him relieving me of the wretched cards, but I suppose that was just as good.

"Shit!" He cursed as he held his injured hand.

"You knew that would happen." Orion told him. "You have none but yourself to blame."

"Doesn't hurt to try." He muttered, before he instantly healed his hand. "Paluis..." He walked over to her with a sigh, adopting a softer facial expression. "What have you been doing?"

"My job." She stated, puffing out her cheeks in anger, but only to serve to make her look cuter. "And don't even try asking to help again, 'cause I won't accept it."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he made his own chair and sat down.

"This is Zevrakex. Our third member." Orion said as he took his seat.

"And together we aaaaaaaare-" Paluis cheered.

"The Three Beings of Balance." Zevrakex interrupted her.

She glared at him. "You ruined my awesome introduction! Meanie!"

"Fancy title." I praised. "But what exactly are you three, and what do you know?"

"We are, how you say, observers of the four Dimensions." Orion said. "We...overlook the events that take place in them, and try to correct them as much as possible, without getting involved ourselves of course."

"That old rule of not interfering and everything." Zevrakex spoke up...his name was weird.

"I myself govern the Synchro Dimension." Orion said.

"I take the Xyz Dimension!" Paluis sang.

"And I'm stuck with the Fusion Dimension." Zevrakex spat.

"Together, we also manage the Standard Dimension." Orion added.

"So...your omniscient guardians." I confirmed. "That means you've gotta know what's been going on with Fusion, right?"

"...Yes." Orion nodded. "We know."

I looked at Paluis. "So the one you guard Paluis, Xyz..." I looked at the broken grey crystal. "...it's in disreapair right now."

"It is..." She admitted, looking down. "Everyone in Xyz...all I could do was watch as they...they..." She began to cry.

"Paluis, ever since the incident, has been working tirelessly whenever she can to rebuild the Xyz Dimension." Orion explained. "Fixing buildings, looking for survivors, it is a lot for one person, espacially when they must do it as discretely as possible, forbidding the overextensive use of unnatural powers."

"...And Fusion caused that." I got to the main topic.

Zevrakex glared at me. "You think I LIKE guarding that hellhole of a dimension!? The ones who made Paluis' suffer so much!? If it was up to me, I'd blow their whole fucking island up without skipping a heartbeat!"

"But you cannot do that." Orion interrupted him. "Besides, you would regret it in the future."

"I wouldn't care." He hissed.

"I don't blame Zevrakex for the Fusion Dimension's actions." Paluis said, smiling through her tears. "All I have to do is keep working. And maybe...maybe if I keep smiling whilst I'm doing it, I'll help lift their spirits more!"

I respected Paluis the most out of the three, for her forgiving nature and her tireless work, plus the idea of smiling whilst doing work like that was impossible to me. "...So what does this have to do with me?"

"You, Elliot, are very important." Orion said. "First, allow me to confirm that we brought you to the Standard Dimension from your own."

"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Zevrafex said. "Having to reach out that far. To be honest, we would have grabbed anyone from your dimension, and it seems you were the lucky one."

"...If that's the case, I actually have many things to thank you for." I admitted. "Allowing me to meet Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and everyone else, giving me the chance to properly Duel...thank you." I looked at them one by one. "But seriously, why did you do it?"

"We needed someone to help us." Paluis said. "'Cause, y'know, can't interfere and all that."

"Simply put, we brought you here to be our 'Peacemaker' between the Four dimensions." Zevrafex finished.

So that was it..."Someone to bring peace between the Four Dimensions...why not choose someone from Standard? or Synchro?"

"At the time we decided this, Standard and Synchro were out of the matter completely, and we didn't want them to get involved for fear of it becoming like the Xyz Dimension." Orion said.

"And I don't think anyone from Fusion or Xyz would be willing to be buddy-buddy." Zevrafex added.

"So we reached out to beyond our Dimensions and found you!" Paluis smiled.

"We gave you your current appearance and sent you to Standard as a sort of training to prepare you for your mission." Orion explained.

"We even created that Timestream Deck you've been using specially for you." Paluis said.

"And I gave you the blank cards in order for you to begin creating your own Deck, one that matches your heart." Zevrafex sneered. "The first, Parally Magic Mask, exceeded my expectations in terms of the warmth and joy it exuded, a perfect monster for a Peacemaker. Even the name, Parally, is perfect for the job."

"So you sent me the extra Timestream cards and gave me the blank ones." I realised.

"But then-" He shot me a look. "You turned two of the blank cards into ones filled with darkness and hatred!"

"It's not my fault!" I argued. "Incidentally, you guys mind giving me some info on what the heck I went through in that Duel!? I bet you were watching too, right?"

"We were." Orion spoke calmly. "However, that darkness was not our doing. And, worryingly, we cannot trace it back to whoever, or whatever, caused it."

"Well then, I have more questions." I continued. "The emails from the Wiki and Abridged I've been getting, did you send them?"

"We were more shocked then you!" Paluis gasped. "We had nooooo idea that your Dimension had future notices for ours! We just had enough energy to bring you here!"

"Again, we do not know who the sender is, nor can we trace them." He admitted.

"Then what about Hotaru? How can there be a Fusion Counterpart of me?"

"We. Don't. Know!" Zevrafex yelled. "From what I saw, he just popped up in Academia one day as a high-ranking officer with any Fusion Dimension official both knowing and fearing him."

"There are most likely Synchro and Xyz Counterparts of you as well." Orion said. "Though we have not seen any yet, so it is possible they are hiding, or being hidden, from our view."

I slumped back into my chair, annoyed that my most important questions weren't being answered. "All I have to do is be your Peacemaker, right?"

"That's the thing." Zevrafex said, leaning forward. "After that little show you put on where you changed those two cards, I'm pretty damn sure your not qualified for the job."

"Fine, that was a mistake, no, a catastrophe on my part." I admitted. "But its still haunting me, and I'm trying my best to make it right! Isn't that enough!?"

"Thoughts and actions are different things." He stated. "Tell yourself your gonna do all the goody-goody two-shoes crap possible, but when you actually DO something dark like that, that's what matters."

"Which is why we have reached a decision." Orion spoke, making Zevrafex lean back again. "Elliot...you will Duel one of us. If you win, proving your good nature, then you will accept your role as our Peacemaker, and continue your travels with your friends."

"However, if you lose, or if you show darkness, you shall immediately be sent back home, with your memory wiped of everything you have experienced whilst here."

My entire being lurched at the consequences. 'My memory being wiped? I'll not remember any of this?'

"Of course, you can refuse to Duel." Orion said. "If that is the case, you shall be sent home, memory intact. The decision is yours."

The stakes were staggering, if I were to lose, my entire experience...no, that's the wrong word...LIFE with all of the friends I'd made would be gone! No doubt that these three would make them forget me too. There was the option to walk away...from what!? Yuya? Yuzu? Gongenzaka? Ayu? Futoshi? Tatsuya? Yoko? Shuzo? Hell no! They've all become too good friends of mine to turn my back on them! For them, I'll bet it all!

"I accept your challenge." I said.

"Fine then." Zevrafex said as he stood up.

"Wait, Zevrafex." Orion stepped forward. "I shall Duel Elliot."

"Nani!? You!?" Zevrafex snarled.

"If you Duel him, I fear you may let your emotions get the better of you, and kill him." Orion said.

Zevrafex snorted. "You have a point."

"But IIIIIII wanna Duel Elliot." Paluis whined.

"You must save your strength." Orion told her. "So then, Ellix...shall we begin?"

"Gladly." I stated as I activated my Duel Disk. Orion held his left arm out as a white, gauntlet like Duel Disk materialised on his left arm, the Solid Vision blade looking like an angels wing with a golden edge.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Orion LP: 4000 **

"I shall begin." Orion stated. "I activate the Field Spell **Synchro Sanctuary** from my hand." Suddenly the space area around us transformed into a clean white temple with multicoloured Synchro rings floating around us.

"Orion's go to card already? Guess he's serious." Zevrafex mumbled.

"Well, I'm gonna cheer for both of them! Goooo Orion! Goooo Elliot!" Palius cheered.

"The effects of Synchro Sanctuary apply to both players." Orion said. "We can negates the effects of one monster we control to Special Summon a Tuner from our hand, and when we Synchro Summon a monster, we may draw one card."

"Seeing as you watch over the Synchro Dimension, I guessed you'd have a Synchro Deck." I said.

"Naturally." My opponent replied. "I summon Vylon Vanguard from my hand." The monster appeared in a sealed form before opening up into battle mode.

'Vylons, huh? This isn't gonna be easy...'

"I activate the effect of Synchro Sanctuary, by negating Vanguard's effects, I can Special Summon Vylon Cube from my hand." Vanguard turned grey as a Synchro ring formed around it, out of which came a literal cube which popped out into the monster.

'A Level 4 monster and Level 3 Tuner...'

"I now tune my Level 3 Vylon Cube with my Level 4 Vylon Vanguard." Cube turned back into its namesake before becoming three Synchro rings that surrounded Vanguard. "Great deity, with your glorious wings and heavenly rings, defend the innocent from the wicked! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Vylon Delta!" The Synchro monster appeared in a sealed form before emerging with 2800 DEF.

"The effect of Vylon Cube in my Graveyard now activates, as I Synchro Summoned a LIGHT monster using it, I may add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand." He drew a shining card from his Deck. "I add United We Stand to my hand!"

'Shit! That overpowered card!' I panicked in my head.

"I shall set two cards and end my turn." The cards materialised in front of him. "At this point, Vylon Delta's effect activates, as it is in DEF Position during the End Phase, I may add an Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand." He drew another shining card. "I add Axe of Despair from my Deck to my hand."

'Those are both really strong Equip Cards...he's definitely strong!'

"It is your move." He finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I observed the cards in my hand. 'Lunar Knight and Solar Knight!' I was glad to see the monsters in my hand. 'With these, I can-'

"I recognise that look in your eyes." Orion interrupted my thoughts. "You are able to Pendulum Summon, aren't you? It is true that Pendulum Summoning is a major aspect to your Deck...but when you are unable to Pendulum Summon, what will you do then?"

"There won't be a 'then' if I don't beat you! And for that I'll use Pendulum Summoning!" I shouted as I grabbed the two cards.

"True." He agreed. "But if you do win...your relliance on Pendulum Summoning will be glaringly obvious, and it could become your downfall."

I didn't really care what he was talking about, but..."If your worried about losing to Pendulum Summoning, just say so. But I'll go with your little speech." I grabbed a different card. "I activate the Spell Clock Maintenance! By sending three cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, including at least one Timestream monster, I can draw two!"

"Sooooo he's NOT Pendulum Summoning?" Palius asked.

"He's got some balls, I'll give him that." Zevrafex snorted.

As I drew I noticed a monster I drew in particular. "Evilswarm Mandragora? This seems out of place..." As I looked at the card, I noticed a faint image of it, smiling at me and gesturing to itself, causing me to smile too. "You wanna help, huh? I don't see why not! As my opponent controls more monsters then me, I can Special Summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand!" The monster appeared with a determined look on its face, with an ATK of 1550.

'I could Summon this monster now but...' I looked at the monster. 'It's so determined...'

"I set three cards and end my turn!"

"Evilswarm Mandragora...I was wondering when it would appear." Orion whispered. "It is my turn! Draw!..."

"...I pass."

'What?'

"At this point, Vylon Delta's effect activates, allowing me to add Axe of Fools to my hand." He did so.

'Why did he pass? Is he cautious of my face downs? Nevermind, I've gotta focus!' "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Shard of Greed from my hand!" The card appeared and created a Pot of Greed shard. "Two Standby Phases after this cards activation, I get to draw 2 cards!"

"Hui!" I noticed that Evilswarm Mandragora was gesturing towards the cards in my hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked, causing it to nod. "...Okay, I promise this'll be worth it! I release Evilswarm Mandragora-" He disappeared, only to reappear next to me in a faded form. "To summon **Timestream Hydra** from my hand!"

The monster that appeared was mostly comprised of red rubbery skin consisting of a long tail and four snake heads, however for its chest was what looked like a mechanical clock shaped into armour, with the hands pointing upwards in a 'V' shape.

**Timestream Hydra, Level 6, Reptile, WATER, ATK: 2200 DEF: 1100, Pendulum Scale 1**

"I end my turn at that!"

"My turn! Draw!...I set a card and end my turn."

'Another pass?'

"Via Vylon Delta's effect, I add Black Pendant from my Deck to my hand!" He added yet another Equip Spell to his hand.

"My turn! Draw!" At last I drew something I could use in this situation, and Mandragora agreed. "I equip Timestream Hydra with **Cloak of the Lake**!" A cloak of water wrapped around each of Hydra's heads. "Now, battle! Timestream Hydra! Attack Vylon Delta!" The monsters necks stretched forward and bit down on the monster, only to recoil from the hardness of metal.

"At this point, the effect of Cloak of the Lake activates! When the equipped monster battles a DEF Position monster with DEF higher then it's ATK, you take the Battle Damage instead! Reflect Ripple!" The cloak launched a wave that washed over Orion.

**Orion's LP: 3400 **

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I activate the Spell Card Destruction, forcing us both to discard our entire hand to draw the same number we discarded."

'What!?' We both discarded our hands and drew the same number. 'Why would he discard all those powerful Equip Spells?'

"Now I activate the effect of Synchro Sanctuary, by negating Vylon Delta's effects, I may Special Summon Vylon Tetra!" A new Tuner appeared. "Now I shall tune my Level 2 Vylon Tetra with my Level 7 Vylon Delta! Protector of the heavens, shine your mighty light and purge the land of evil! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 9! Vylon Alpha!" The sealed form of the monster quickly converted into its true form with the same stats as Hydra. "With Synchro Sanctuary, I now draw one card."

"The effect of Vylon Alpha now activates. When it is Synchro Summoned, I may equip it with 1 Equip Spell from the Graveyard. My choice, is United We Stand!"

'That's why he sent it to the Graveyard!' I thought as its ATK was boosted to 3000.

"Now I shall activate the Spell, **Flash Synchro**." The card depicted Synchro rings sparking out of control. "With this cards effect, I can Synchro Summon a monster by banishing monsters in my hand, though that Synchro monsters effect is negated."

"A Synchro Summon from the hand!?" I gasped.

"I tune my Level 3 Vylon Stella with my Level 4 Vylon Ohm. Brilliant deity, govern the light and protect it from those that threaten order! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 7! Vylon Sigma!" Another Synchro monster appeared with 1800 ATK. "Due to United We Stand, Vylon Alpha gains more ATK." Said monster was boosted to 3800 ATK. "And with Synchro Sanctuary, I draw a card."

"Next I shall activate the Trap Descending Lost Star, allowing me to revive a Synchro monster in DEF Position with its DEF reduced to 0 and its Level reduced by 1. Revive, Vylon Delta!" His first Synchro monster reappeared. "Now I activate Monster Reincarnation, by discarding a card, I may add Vylon Tetra back to my hand, then I shall immediately Normal Summon it."

'Don't tell me he's-!?'

"I now tune my Level 2 Vylon Tetra with my Level 6 Vylon Delta! Stoic guardian of the light, deliver judgement upon those who threaten peace! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 8! Vylon Epsilon!" His third Synchro monster appeared with 2800 ATK.

"N-No way..." I gasped. "He Synchro Summoned three times in one turn!"

"Now the effects of Synchro Sanctuary and United We Stand will activate once more." He increased his hand count to four whilst Alpha's ATK boosted to 4600.

'Shit...that's really strong!' I thought, whilst Mandragora looked on worriedly.

"I know what you are planning, Elliot." Orion spoke up. "The effect of Timestream Hydra allows it to, once per Duel, be Special Summoned from the Extra Deck at the End Phase of the turn it is destroyed by battle, with 800 extra ATK points."

'He saw through my idea!?'

"Remember, we created your Timestream Deck. Therefore, I practically know every move your going to make."

My eyes widened. 'This whole time...I've been at a huge disadvantage!'

"Continuing on, I shall equip Vylon Epsilon with Vylon Material from my hand, giving it 600 additional ATK." The mechanical weapon attached to Epsilon's shoulder, boosting its ATK to 3400. "Now I shall activate the effect of Epsilon. By sending an Equip Spell equipped to it to the Graveyard, I may destroy one monster you control. Timestream Hydra's effect does not activate when it is destroyed by a card effect. Go! Judgement Fire!" Epsilon absorbed the Vylon Material and fired a laser at Hydra.

"I won't let you! Trap, open! **Glory Aura!**" The Trap depicted several Fairy monsters bathed in a golden light. "When this card is activated, no monsters I control can be destroyed by card effects for the rest of this turn!" Hydra glowed golden to defend itself from the laser.

"The effect of Vylon Material activates, as it was sent from the field to the Graveyard, I may add another Vylon Equip Spell to my hand, my choice is Vylon Filament, which I shall now equip to Vylon Alpha!" Another Equip Spell attached to Alpha, this time on its shoulders. "A monster equipped with this, when it attacks, prevents the opponent from activating Spells or Traps until the end of the Damage Step!"

'What!? Crap! I've got no choice!' "I activate the second effect of Cloak of the Lake! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can change the equipped monster to DEF Position!" The cloak turned into a ball of water around Hydra that promptly burst, leaving Hydra in DEF Position.

"Still resisting...I activate my face down Axe of Despair! Equipping it to Vylon Sigma!" The monster now carried the giant axe, boosting its ATK to 2800. "Now...battle. Vylon Sigma! Attack Timestream Hydra! Despair Chop!" Sigma easily chopped off Hydra's heads, the impact being devastating.

"Ungh!" I grunted as I fell to my knees from the pressure of the force.

"Hui..." Mandragora said worriedly, concerned for my safety.

"Now, with Vylon Filament, you cannot activate either of your face downs when it attacks. And with its current 4600 ATK...this is the end." Orion said. "Vylon Alpha! Attack Elliot directly! Alpha Cannon!"

Vylon Alpha charged up before firing a giant laser at me, and me and Mandragora looked up as the attack thundered towards us like a falling sun.

_Synchro Sanctuary: The following effects apply to both you and your opponent; once per turn, you can negate the effects of one monster you control to Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand. When you Synchro Summon a monster, draw 1 card._

_Timestream Hydra: Normal Effect: Once per Duel, during the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon it from your Extra Deck, and it gains 800 ATK._

_Cloak of the Lake: When the equipped monster attacks a DEF Position monster with DEF higher then its ATK, reduce the damage you would take to 0, then inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent. You can send this face up card from the field to the Graveyard to change the equipped monster to DEF Position._

_Flash Synchro: Banish, from your hand, monsters listed on a Synchro monster in your Extra Deck, whose Levels total up to that monsters Level, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck with its effects negated (This type of Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon)._

_Glory Aura: During the turn this card is activated, all monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects, until the End Phase._

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Ohhhhh you must hate me right now, but yes, our first cliffhanger! This is the final Duel of Season 1 of Arc-VOC after all, so it has to be special! I put a lot of thought into making this Duel, so I hope it's alright so far.**

**By the way, have you guys seen some of the Dub names? Shay and Ally, I could live with. Zuzu and Gong, I was pissed at. But...Skip? SKIP!? FRIKKIN' SKIP!? Anything! ANYTHING would have been better then SKIP! SKIP!? SKIIIIIIIIIIIIP!?**

**And that is why I will continue to use Japenese names for Arc-VOC.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated, and I'll see you next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Soaring into Synchro Season!

"Like hell!" I yelled. "I activate the effect of Timestream Unknown in my Graveyard!" The Graveyard portal opened up and the mangled monster floated out in DEF Position. "I can Special Summon this card from the Graveyard!" The laser exploded into Unknown, the impact sending me flying back and crashing down.

"So Unknown was sent to the Graveyard via Clock Maintenance." Orion said.

"Since Unknown left the field after activating its effect, it is banished." I stated as Mandragora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course you would use the effect of Unknown to save yourself. Predictable." Orion criticized. "But, I still have Vylon Epsilon! Attack directly! Epsilon Laser!" His remaining monster fired a powerful laser that hit us head on.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" I screamed as I was sent sprawling across the floor.

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"I set a card and end my turn." He finished. "What will you do now, Elliot? You appear to be in a losing situation."

I struggled to my feet. "A...As its the End Phase...the effect of Timestream Hydra activates in my Extra Deck! I can Special Summon it back!" Hydra reappeared, though still with its heads severed. "With 800 extra ATK!" Suddenly Hydra grew eight heads and hissed viciously as its ATK was boosted to 3000.

"He's managed to bring back Hydra." Paluis smiled.

"But even if he destroys Epsilon or Sigma with it, Alpha will still have more ATK due to United We Stand." Zevrafex noted.

"The situation certainly looks bleak for you, Elliot." Orion continued. "How will you win? With hatred? Rage? Or without? Can you even win without?"

"I..." I huffed, before gaining a serious look. "I won't resort to what I did. I'll win with my own strength! Using this Deck that I have gotten this far with! When I started using it, I didn't use the Pendulum, and I don't need it now!"

I grabbed the top card of my Deck. "I refuse to lose! For everyone that's helped me come this far! My turn! DRAW!" I drew the card as hard as I could, revealing it to be a blank card that quickly transformed into a monster. "Now, the effect of Shard of Greed activates!" The shards came together to form a complete Pot of Greed. "With it, I draw two cards!" With my hand now at five, I made my plan of action.

"I activate the Spell **Parally Catapult** from my hand!" The catapult was large with a colourful rainbow design. "This allows me to Special Summon a Parally monster from my hand and one face up in my Extra Deck if posssible. However, since I don't have a 'Parally' in my Extra Deck, I'll just summon one from my hand. My choice is **Parally Wonder Wax!**"

The monster that appeared was made of wax shaped into a candle, with arms and mitten hands along with a face on the front of it, though it looked like it had been drawn on due to the squiggly mouth and different sized black circles for eyes. On its head was a wick on which a large multicoloured flame burned with a smiling face, and it was clear that the fire was the sentient one controlling the waxy body.

**Parally Wonder Wax, Level 3, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1600 DEF: 100, Pendulum Scale 4**

"So...this monster was born from your determination to win..." Orion thought aloud.

"Wonder Wax cannot be used for a Fusion Summon..." As I spoke Wonder Wax flexed its non-existent muscles in a 'display of strangth'. "But, if I have not Normal Summoned this turn, I can activate its effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster I control, then create a Wonder Wax Token with a Level equal to that monsters Level!"

"A swarming effect that assists Synchro and Xyz Summons..." Orion mumbled.

"Okay, Wonder Wax! Create a token of yourself!" Wonder Wax nodded as it spewed wax out of its hands that solidified into a little marshmallow with a tiny multicoloured flame, with a squiggly face on the front of it like Wonder Wax's, with its Level of 3 to boot.

"I activate the effect of Synchro Sanctuary!" I followed up. "By negating Wonder Wax's effects, I Special Summon Snacord from my hand!" The electric snake appeared around my arm after emerging from a Synchro Ring out of the original Wonder Wax.

"You negated Wonder Wax's effect of being unusable in a Fusion Summon..." He took note again.

"Now I'll tune Snacord with my Wonder Wax Token!" Snacord became two synchro rings that surrounded the little marshmallow, turning it into three orbs of light.

"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Explode from the future! Valiant G-X!" My Synchro monster appeared from the strong light with its 2100 ATK. "Since I Synchro Summoned, with Synchro Sanctuary's effect I draw a card!"

"Next I activate **Overdrive Fusion** from my hand!" The card showed several monsters being fused together at the same time. "With it, I can fuse any monsters in my hand, on my field, or in my Graveyard, under the condition that the summoned monsters effects are negated. I fuse the Parally Wonder Wax on my field with the Evilswarm Mandragora in my hand!" Mandragora cheered as it fused with Wonder Wax in a swirl of red and purple.

"Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames! Fusion Summon! Level 6! Burn 'em down! Hex Inferno!" My first Fusion monster appeared with 2200 ATK. Timestream Hydra, Valiant G-X and Hex Inferno faced down the three Vylon's together.

"I'm impressed with how you used the Parally monster to bring out both a Synchro and Fusion monster, but those three do not have the power to defeat all three Vylon's at once." Orion pointed out.

"We'll see." I said. "Battle! Valiant G-X will attack Vylon Sigma!"

"Eh!?" Paluis gasped.

"He's attacking using a monster with 700 less ATK!?" Zevrafex hissed.

"Valiant G-X's effect activates! When it battles a Synchro monster, that monster loses 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only! X-Aura!" My Sychro unleashed a green wave of aura that returned Sigma's ATK to 1800.

"I didn't know Valiant G-X had an effect like that..." Paluis mumbled.

"Orion designed it." Zevrafex stated. "Ironic how its being used against him now."

"Valiant G-X! Twin Buster Laser!" The monster blasted Sigma with a double laser, destroying it.

**Orion's LP: 3100**

With no more Sigma, Alpha's ATK dropped to 3800. "I activate my Trap! **Submission Snow**!" The Trap revealed a howling blizzard freezing a large army. "With this, I can target a number of monsters my opponent controls equal to the number of monsters I control minus one, and decrease their ATK's by 800 as well as negate their effects, until the End Phase! As I control three monsters I can target two of yours! My choices are Vylon Epsilon and Vylon Alpha!" Heavy snow fell on the monsters as their attacks were reduced to 2000 and 3000. "Now! Hex Inferno will attack Epsilon! Dark Incineration!" My Fusion burned the Synchro to a crisp before it exploded.

**Orion's LP: 2900**

Now Alpha's attack dropped to 2200. "Finally, Hydra will attack Vylon Alpha!" Hydra's heads snaked out and bit into Alpha, destroying it.

**Orion's LP: 2100**

"Since Vylon Filament was sent to the Graveyard, I may add a Vylon Equip Spell to my hand." Orion reminded me. "I add Vylon Component."

"I end my turn at that!" I finished.

"I must admit, Elliot. I am impressed." Orion nodded. "Being able to defeat three Synchro monsters in one turn is no easy feat...however...this shall end soon. It is my turn, draw."

'I just have to get through this turn...' I thought.

"I activate the Trap, **Synchro Revitilisation!**" The card showed several Synchro Vylons being rebuilt in a pillar of golden light. "By paying half my Life Points, I may Special Summon a Synchro monster from the Graveyard."

**Orion's LP: 1050**

"Revive, Vylon Epsilon!" The monster reappeared right after being destroyed. "Then, I may destroy one monster with an ATK lower then the Summoned monster. Begone, Valiant G-X!" A golden light washed over Valiant G-X, destroying it.

"Now I shall equip Vylon Component to Epsilon to activate its effect!" The weapon attached to Epsilon's shoulders shorty before the monster absorbed it. "With it, I destroy Timestream Hydra! Ikkei! Judgement Fire!" I didn't have a Glory Aura to save Hydra this time as it was destroyed. "Now, as Vylon Component was destroyed, I may add a second Vylon Filament to my hand!"

'All I have left is Hex Inferno!' I thought.

"Now I activate the effect of Synchro Sanctuary, negating Epsilon's effects to Special Summon Vylon Sphere to my field!" Epsilon greyed as Vylon Sphere emerged from the Synchro ring. "Then I shall Normal Summon a second Vylon Sphere from my hand!" A second one appeared.

'What is he planning?'

"With my Level 8 Vylon Epsilon with my 2 Level 1 Vylon Sphere's, I perform Double Tuning!" The two Tuners turned into Synchro Rings over Epsilon, creating a powerful pillar of light that dwarved the previous Synchro Summons.

"Pure heavenly being, pierce through the deepest darkness, touch the souls of the near dead, and bring life to those filled with sorrow using your eternal light! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Vylon Omega!" The most powerful Vylon monster emerged from the light, its very presence giving off a sense of dominance along with its 3200 ATK. "When this monster is Summoned, all face up Normal Summoned or Set monsters are destroyed, though this does not apply to either of us."

"This monster...it's practically radiating power." I muttered to myself.

"Via Synchro Sanctuary's effect, I draw a card." Orion reminded me. "Now I activate the effect of Vylon Sphere in my Graveyard! By paying 500 Life Points, I can equip this monster to the Synchro Monster that was Summoned using this card!"

**Orion's LP: 550**

Vylon Sphere transformed into a shoulder plate before attaching to Omega. "Now I activate Vylon Omega's second effect! Once per turn, I can equip a Vylon monster in my Graveyard to Omega! With this, I equip my second Vylon Sphere!" The other Sphere became Omega's alternate shoulder plate. "Now I activate the effect of both Vylon Sphere's! By sending these equip cards to the Graveyard, I can select an Equip Card in my Graveyard and equip it to this monster!"

"From the Graveyard!?" I echoed as the two Sphere's disappeared..

"Now, I equip Vylon Omega with Axe of Despair and** ReverSword!" **Now Omega wielded an axe in one hand and a curved sword in the other, with an ATK of 4200!

"ReverSword? When did that get in his Graveyard?" I thought for a second. "Was it when he used Card Destruction?"

"Now I equip Vylon Omega with Vylon Filament and Mage Power from my hand!" As the Filament attached to Omega, the monster glowed with an ancient power. "Mage Power increases the equipped monsters ATK by 500 for each Spell and Trap card I control! Currently, I control 4 Equip Spells and 1 face down! Therefore, Vylon Omega gains 2500 ATK!" I could only watch in horror as the monsters power was boosted to a ridiculous level.

"6700 ATK points..." I breathed shakily.

"This is the end...Battle! Vylon Omega will attack Hex Inferno! Full Arms Annihilation!" Vylon Omega raised all its weapons above Hex Inferno.

"I...I won't let it end like this!" I declared defiantly. "I activate the effect of **Battler Grappler** in my Graveyard!" The Graveyard portal opened up, out of which emerged a little warrior wearing tatty brown clothes with an equally tatty red scarf and cowboy hat that revealed only one yellow eye. But his most noticeable feature was his giant blocky red hands.

**Battler Grappler, Level 4, Warrior, EARTH, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

"When two ATK Position monsters battle, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can halve that Battle Damage!" The Graveyard portal opened up as Battler Grappler jumped out and in between the two monsters, holding its big red palms out to stop the battle, if only for a moment.

"Even if the damage is halved, you will still take 2250, which is more then enough to defeat you." Orion said.

"I activate the effect of the **Monster Mirror** in my hand!" The monster that appeared was definitely a circular mirror, though it hand sharp teth around its edges and eyes at the top.

**Monster Mirror, Level 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 500 **

"When a Monster Effect I control is activated, I can activate this cards effect from my hand, treating it as that monsters effect! Therefore, the damage is halved again!"

"But Battler Grappler's effect activates by banishing from the Graveyard!" Zevrafex pointed out.

"I'm copying Battler Grappler's FIRST effect, which sends it from the hand to the Graveyard to halve the Battle Damage!" Monster Mirror appeared and reflected Battler Grappler, before shining on Vylon Omega.

"Even so, Hex Inferno is still destroyed." Vylon Omega shoved the two monsters away before slashing Hex Inferno multiple times, causing it to explode.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhh!" I screamed as the explosion blew me off my feet and sent me crashing down.

**Elliot's LP: 75**

"Battler Grappler and Monster Mirror..." Orion mumbled. "I do not recall those monsters being in your Deck."

I struggled to my hands and knees. "I-I...I added them to my Deck...before the Maiami Championship." I shakily stood up. "You...may have given me...this Deck...but I made it my own! It has...grown with me...to become stronger...for future battles ahead! That's why...with how much both me and this Deck have improved...I will beat you! Even without Pendulum Summoning!"

"...Yes." Orion nodded. "I can see how much it has changed under your ownership...however, I will not lose to it! I activate the effect of Reversword! With it, the equipped monster can attack once more during the Battle Phase!"

"Wh-What!?" I froze in both shock and horror as Omega once more brandished its weapons.

"This time, it is the end! Vylon Omega! Attack Elliot directly! Full Arms Annihilation!" The monster rose above me with its weapons poised to strike.

'Fuck!' I cursed in my head. 'Battler Grappler and Monster Mirror was my last line of defence! What do I do now!?' Omega's weapons glowed with a powerful golden light.

'Shit! No...' My head hung in despair. 'Everyone...I'm sorry...I let you down...'

"Vio?"

'...Huh?' I looked at the card in my hand, noticing it was glowing in a warm light, as if to comfort me. 'That's right...as long as I have one card in my hand!'

"I activate the effect of** Kurizero** in my hand!" I held the monster up as it glowed in a strong light.

"Kurizero!?" Orion and Paluis gasped.

"Now!?" Zevrafex added.

"When my Life Points would become 0 from damage, by revealing this card, I reduce that damage to 0!" A golden barrier appeared around me, blocking Omega's assault. "Then I can Special Summon Kurizero from my hand!"

The monster that appeared was a small blue sphere with electric green triangles floating next to it for hands, with three smaller yellow triangles in front of each acting as claws. A golden halo floated behind its back and its large, cute eyes were white with black scliera, making them look like zeros with yellow pupils.

**Kurizero, Level 1, Fiend, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **

"Vio, vio!" The little monster cheered.

"Thanks, you really saved me." Kurizero smiled at my thanks.

"...I end my turn." Orion finally ended. "It appears you were saved by Kurizero, that is admirable I must admit. But, you have no cards in your hand, if you do not draw the correct card this turn, it is an inevitable defeat."

'He's right...' I thought. 'If this next card isn't right, then I'll lose for sure...' As I grabbed the top card of my Deck, I noticed my hand shaking. 'My hand is shaking? Am I really that scared? What if I can't do this? How am I supposed to defeat Vylon Omega whilst it has 6700 ATK? I...I..."

"Vio..." I then noticed Kurizero looking at me worriedly. "Vio?"

I looked at it for a second before smiling. "...Your right. I've made it this far with my Deck, and yes, I haven't won every Duel. But something that I have always known...is that my Deck never lets me down!"

I placed my hand on the card. "And that's why...I'm going to draw this card with a big smile on my face! My turn, draw!" I drew smiling brightly as the card revealed itself. "I knew it!"

"I summon Timestream Wyvern!" The familiar monster appeared with a small roar. "And due to its effect, I can Special Summon a Level 3 monster from my Deck! Appear, Angel Knight!" The female knight appeared next to Wyvern.

"I activate the effect of Angel Knight!" A bright light erupted from her back that formed into angelic wings. "When this card is Summoned, by returning a monster on my field to my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster face up in my Extra Deck! Pure Return!" Angel Knight flapped her wings, sprinkling golden feathers over Kurizero.

"I return Kurizero to my hand..." The monster disappeared in a golden glow. "To Special Summon Parally Wonder Wax from my Extra Deck!" Angel Knights wings vanished as she stabbed the ground with her rapier, causing a golden portal to open up, out of which came Wonder Wax.

"3 Level 3 Monsters..." Zevrafex noted.

"I overlay my Level 3 Timestream Wyvern, Angel Knight, and Parally Wonder Wax!" My three monsters turned into two red and one yellow streams of energy, the galaxy portal opening up as the three swirled into it.

"Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The Xyz monster appeared with a mighty roar and its 2400 ATK.

"So you Xyz Summoned Timestream Dragon..." Orion said. "I wasn't sure you would be willing to after your...predicament."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It's true that...I'm scared of Destruction Dragon...but...it's fine to summon Timestream Dragon as long as I don't have THAT Spell in my hand!...Besides..."

I looked up at the dragon. "Timestream Dragon...it's the monster that helped me win my Duel against Yuya...it's been with me ever since you placed me in the Standard Dimension. Timestream Dragon has always been with me from the very beginning! He was with me when I found Yavix, Valiant G-X, Hex Inferno and Yavix's Fusion evolution. This monster...is the embodiment of how far I've come on this journey!" Timestream Dragon roared in agreement.

"...I see..." Orion said. "...But! I activate my Trap! **Overlay Drop**!" The card showed Gachi Gachi Gatetsu with its Overlay Units plummeting into an abyss. "When my opponent Xyz Summons, I can send that monsters Overlay Units to the Graveyard!" A bright light shot out of the card and hit Timestream Dragon, sending its Overlay Units falling into the Graveyard portal. "Then, that monster loses 1000 ATK for each Overlay Unit lost!" My monster turned grey as its ATK instantly dropped to 0.

"Timestream Dragon!" I gasped as my monster was rendered practically useless. "That Trap...you knew I would Xyz Summon!?"

"Yes...I did." He replied. "From the beginning this Duel was a test to see which side of you was stronger. Yourself, or the manifested darkness. And just from you Summoning Timestream Dragon without displaying dark influence is at least reassuring. Elliot...we all believe in you, even if darkness has shown itself. I believed your will would be strong enough to Xyz Summon! I believed in your own strength from the beginning of this Duel!"

"Orion..." I breathed.

"However, the initial conditions still stand!" He pointed at me. "You must defeat me, Elliot! Prove to us that our hope in you is not misplaced!"

I grinned. "Yeah! I won't disappoint you! I activate the effect of the** Overlay Insect** in my Graveyard!" The Graveyard opened up as a little black beetle with a big yellow star on its shell flew out, making it look like a Rank star from an aerial view.

**Overlay Insect, Level 2, Insect, WIND, ATK: 600 DEF: 600 **

"If I control an Xyz Monster, I can attach this card in my Graveyard to it as an Xyz Material!" Overlay Insect became a golden comet circling around Timestream Dragon. "Here I come, Orion! Battle! Timestream Dragon! Attack Vylon Omega!" Timestream Dragon began charging up its attack. "At this point, I detach an Xyz Material to negate the attack!" My monster absorbed its Overlay Unit, causing time to stop and rewind to before the attack. "Now you'll take damage equal to half your monsters ATK! With Vylon Omega's ATK currently at 6200, you'll take 3600 damage! Time Stream!" The monster opened its wings to unleash its barrage of lasers.

"I activate the effect of Vylon Omega!" Orion interrupted. "By sending one of its Equip Spells to the Graveyard, I negate the activation of a monster effect and destroy it! I send ReverSword to destroy Timestream Dragon! Purge Beam!" As Omega's ATK dropped to 5700, it absorbed the ReverSword and fired a golden beam of energy at the Xyz monster.

"Did you not think I would anticipate you using Timestream Dragon's effect!?" Orion questioned. "This is the end!"

I, however, just smiled. "I knew you'd do that, Orion!"

"Nani!?"

"Trap card, open! **Unyielding Combat Soul!**" The trap showed a fully armoured, badly beaten knight in a dark wasteland surrounded by purple ghosts, whilst a red version of himself wielding two giant swords flares powerfully above him. "When a monster I control would be destroyed by a card effect during the Battle Phase, I negate its destruction!"

Timestream Dragon suddenly roared as all its mechanical pieces broke off, revealing a glorious dragon made out of pure blue time energy, which easily knocked away the beam. "Then, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects for the rest of this turn!"

"Woah! Look at that!" Paluis marvelled.

"Timestream Dragon's pure energy form!" Zevrafex gasped.

"Then, that monster must attack, otherwise it is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase! Chrono Laser!" The energy dragon roared before firing a breath of energy at Vylon Omega.

"Even if Timestream Dragon won't be destroyed, you'll still take the damage!" Orion pointed out, Vylon Omega shrugging of the attack and firing its laser at me.

"I activate the effect of Kurizero in my hand! As my Life Points would become 0, I reduce the damage to 0 and Special Summon it!" The golden barrier defended me once again before Kurizero reappeared and smiled at me.

"This feeling..." I heard Orion mumbled to himself. "Is this what it's like to Duel...truly, Duel...?"

"I activate the other effect of Unyielding Combat Soul!" I continued. "When the monster affected by this card battles, but doesn't destroy that monster, that monster is destroyed!" Timestream Dragon roared as a red soul appeared around it that smashed into Vylon Omega, destroying it. "Then, that monsters ATK at the beginning of the Battle Phase is added onto my monsters!"

"What did you say!?" Orion shouted in disbelief.

The broken pieces of Omega suddenly began changing, flying over to Timestream Dragon and equipping to it, until Timestream Dragon had a new body made of white and gold in a dragon shape, with sharper, stronger claws, spikes on the back of its long neck, Omega's wings, and most importantly, 6200 ATK.

"When this effect is activated, I take damage equal to Timestream Dragon's attack at the beginning of this Battle Phase! Timestream Dragon's ATK was 0! Therefore I take no damage! Finally, with the last effect of Unyielding Combat Soul, that monster can attack once more!"

"No way!" The three beings gasped.

"Go! Timestream Dragon! PURGING CHRONO LASER!" Timestream Dragon roared as it fired a powerful golden laser from its jaws, obliterating the ground and sending Orion flying before crashing down.

**Orion's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Orion!" We all gasped as we ran over to him.

As we reached him, we all saw that he was smiling. "Heh...I lost..." He shakily stood up with the help of Paluis and Zevrafex, and rested a hand on my shoulder. "I knew you could do it...Elliot..."

"Thank you, Orion." I smiled. "But it was thanks to my Deck that I won."

He smiled. "Yes...YOUR Deck. Not the one we made."

"I guess things turned out alright." Zevrafex sniffed. "And that new Parally turned out good as well."

"Oh right, Wonder Wax." I took the card out and looked at it. "The Parally's...they're made from me, right?"

"Yep!" Paluis nodded. "The Parally's are manifestations of your heart, they ARE a part of you, and they're specifically made to be YOUR Deck, one perfect for a Peacemaker between Dimensions, seeing as the two you've made so far support all types of Summoning!"

"Admittedly, the Timestream Deck was meant to be a 'Training Deck' for you to use." Orion admitted. "But seeing how far it has matured with you, I think you should keep it."

"Well, I was planning to do that anyway." I sweatdropped.

"Now that the first Parally's have taken shape though..." Zevrafex spoke. "It's time to give them a proper welcome." He clicked his fingers, and suddenly a large pile of blank cards appeared behind him. "So make some more."

"All of those!?" I stared at the cards in horror.

"When not drawn in a Duel, its only a 10% chance of taking shape." Paluis said.

"How does that make sense?" I cried softly.

"Better get to work." Orion patted my back. "Just keep drawing them out of the pile, or just...swiping them through the air."

"Ohhh..." I groaned as I got to work. "Draw! No...Draw! No...Draw! No..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

After who knows how long, I had amassed a good Deck number of Parally cards, and slid them into an alternative holder with my Timestreams. "Okay! With a Deck as flexible as this, I'll be able to work with all Summoning methods and the other Lancers no problem!"

"Elliot!" I realised that the trio were standing behind me. "Your all ready to go now."

"Right." I nodded and stood up. "Orion, Paluis, Zevrafex, thank you for everything."

"Whatever." Zevrafex shrugged. "We'll keep an eye on you whenever we can."

Paluis skipped over. "We all prepared some gifts for you!" She handed me a set of new clothes. "If your going to be travelling Dimensions, you have to where something new!"

"Makes sense...I guess." I said.

"Please, I'm not giving you shit." Zevrafex snorted. "I'm only saying this; the Evilswarm Mandragora and the Kurizero you used were a present from me and Orion respectively, you have yet to use Paluis', so you'd better not screw up their uses, got it?"

"...Your gift sucks." I stated flatly.

"Tch, like I care."

"Forgive me Elliot, but my gift will come later." Orion said. "I can assure you you will like it though."

"Then I'm looking forward to it." I nodded.

He smiled. "Right then, it's almost time for you to depart." He opened up the same portal we came through previously. "Let us meet again soon, Elliot."

I grinned. "Yeah, see you soon." We shook hands and I waved goodbye to the three as I stepped through the portal and found myself back in my room. I breathed a sigh or relief from all that I'd just been through as the portal closed behind me and I placed the clothes Paluis gave me on the bed.

_Knock, knock_. "Hm?" I walked over to the door and opened it to see a worried Yuya standing there. "Yuya?"

"Hey Elliot." He greeted me. "Are you okay? We just got back and, I didn't know if you've spent all this time in here, I felt how upset you were after the whole thing with Reiji-"

"Oh! No, no, I'm okay." I reassured him. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry. I just needed time to think, but I'm perfectly fine now, honest."

He smiled lightly. "That's good, I was just a little concerned." He looked at me seriously. "Elliot...as Lancers, we're going to be going after Fusion, and I plan to rescue Yuzu. But...I've decided to try and bring Sora back too, the real him, with my Entertainment Dueling!"

I could only smile, this was Yuya after all, and his decision didn't surprise me. "I'm for it all the way, I might try some Entertainment Dueling myself!" We both smiled.

"Arigatou, Elliot...huh?" He looked behind me and pointed into the room. "Hey, are those new clothes?"

"Oh yeah! I...got them earlier." Brilliant vague answer. "I was planning on changing before we set off."

"Really? Cool! Wonder if I should change?" He thought aloud.

"Hold on, give me a minute." I closed the door and quickly got undressed before slipping the new clothes on. I was honestly not surprised to find they fit perfectly before I walked out.

I was now wearing a dark blue open short sleeved jacket over a black t-shirt with a light blue hexagonal pattern on the back and front, accompanied by sleek blue trousers, red and black shoes, and red gloves.

"Hey! Those look pretty cool!" Yuya praised with a grin.

"Heh, arigatou, Yuya." I thanked him as I patted myself down.

"Come on, everyone's waiting downstairs." I followed the protagonist down his firepole, where I found Yoko, Shuzou, Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya waiting for us. "We're here!"

"Oh, Elliot. It's good to see you out of that room." Yoko smiled.

"Like the new choice in fashion." Shuzou approved.

"You look so cool, Elliot-oniichan!" Ayu agreed.

"It gives me the shivers!" Futoshi added.

"We were all a little worried about you." Tatsuya said.

"Gomen, gomen." I apologised with a mix of embarrassment at the praise. "I promise, I'm fine. It's really good to see you all here."

"Elliot..." Yoko said. "How do you feel? About being a Lancer?"

I held my hands behind my head. "Well...I don't like Reiji. But...this is a crisis that targets all of us, and because of that, as a Lancer, I'll do everything I can to help. We'll definitely get Yuzu back, and we'll stop Academia."

"If I can count on anyone, it's you two." Shuzou said. "Elliot...though you may not have been with us as long, your a You Show Duel School member, and we're all proud of how far you've come."

"We'll support both of you all the way!" The three children cheered.

Yuya nodded. "We'll have each other, Gongenzaka, and the other Lancers, we won't lose!" Yuya declared.

I too smiled, sniffing a bit as I looked at the people who had supported and comforted me ever since I came here, and helped me this far. I cared about each and every one of them. And that's why...

"I promise, I won't let any of you down!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The next day, we met up with Gongenzaka (he was all beaten up for some reason) and made our way to LDS Tower to meet Reiji, walking into a room filled with the other Lancers.

You have no idea how tempted I was to either beat Dennis' face in or reveal who he was to everyone else. Unfortunately I made prematurely decided that that could mess a whole bunch of things up, and chose not to...still made me mad though.

"Your late, Sakaki Yuya!" Oh yeah, Shingo was a Lancer too...terrific. "It's 100,000 years too early for you to make me wait."

"What does that even mean?" I sighed.

"I must agree, I don't know whether your getting at early or late with that analogy." Dennis agreed.

"Urusai! No one asked you!"

I looked over at the other three. Shun looked at me for a second with a pained expression before turning away, Shikikage had his eyes closed in silence with his usual ninja posture, and Selena just glanced at me for a second before turning away. Jeez, antisocial much?

"You're all gathered?" We looked upwards to see Reiji descending a flight of stairs, obnoxious prick.

"So President-san shows up at last." Shingo notes.

"All eight members of the Lancers have been gathered, Captain!" Dennis saluted.

"It's not eight." Reiji stated.

"Ah, please forgive me." Dennis said. "With our captain, that makes nine of us!"

"It's ten." He once again stated. "Reira will come along too." As if on cue, the timid little boy appeared at the top of the stairs, holding his stuffed toy.

"We're not going to play games." Shun argued. "A kid like that, fighting Academia with us? He'll just get in the way!"

"Reira's ability is equivalent to any of yours." Reiji retorted. "He will absolutely not be a hindrance."

"Equivalent to us?" Shingo didn't sound convinced.

"To be held in such high regard by Captain is amazing." Dennis said.

"Well, none of you saw him Dueling." I pointed out before smiling up at him. "He's really good when he wants to be." Poor Reira looked like he tried to shrink out of sight from the compliment.

"How old are you?" Dennis asked. "You can't be older then an elementary schooler."

"A Junior Class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era-the masters of Pendulum? I won't believe that!" The obnoxious Lancer questioned as Reira turned away.

"What's the Sawatari-era!?" Gongenzaka threatened. "The first person to use Pendulum was Yuya!"

"Who you have lost to twice now." I added. "So don't act like you came up with it."

"Why you-!" He grit his teeth at me.

"In any case, I won't accept this!" Shun declared. "A kid like that marching into Academia with us?"

"We're not going to Academia." Knew it.

"What did you say!?" Shun said as everyone else gasped.

"Our destination is the Synchro Dimension." Reiji said.

"The Synchro Dimension? Not Fusion!? Why!?" Shingo questioned.

"The Synchro Dimension has not been dragged yet into the war between Dimensions." Reiji explained. "We'll recruit allies there. Our foremost motive is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to take on the Fusion Dimension together."

"An alliance?" Gongenzaka simplified it.

"This is no place to talk about such casual matters!" Shun yelled. "We shouldn't waste time before entering the Fusion Dimension to crush Academia! Isn't that what the Lancers are for!?"

"I only play games I can win." Reiji stated.

'Does that include Dueling?' I thought bitterly.

"Nani!?" Shun growled.

"Expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory." The 'Captain' said. "At this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them in battle."

"Joining forces with you was a mistake." Shun hissed. "I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri."

"There's no way you can do it alone." Selena stated as he walked past her. "Academia assembles students from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with a top-tier education. Every day, it produces tough Duelist soldiers trained in endurance. What can you accomplish by marching in there alone? I approve of Reiji's plan. For now, we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory. It's okay, Professor will treat Ruri kindly. You'd know if you saw how he treated me. I look like Ruri, right? And Yuzu too." I noticed Yuya look up at that as if he was a dog being called. "Why does Professor want to gather those that look like me? Academia catching Ruri and trying to bring me back...those were his orders. It's likely the same with Yuzu."

'My god, she has a tiring mean length utterance' I needed to keep up my linguistic knowledge.

"I don't know what he plans to do by gathering us, but we seem to be important to him. That's why Ruri must be treated with care."

"What about Yuzu? Will he be careful with Yuzu?" Yuya asked in a slight panic.

"Yuzu isn't with Academia." And Selena drops the bombshell. "Isn't that right, Reiji? It looks like he saw it. That Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

Dennis looked horrified for a moment before clamping his hands over his mouth so as not to spill the Jerry Beans Man. He isn't very good at keeping a poker face I've noticed.

"Is that true? Yuzu's really in the Synchro Dimension!?" Yuya persisted.

"It's true. She disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension." Reiji said. "That duelist took out all the Obelisk Force members from Academia. It was then that I was convinced. We will ally with the Synchro Dimension."

"Yuzu is in the Synchro Dimension, there's no mistake." Selena continued. "Yuzu helped me, I won't let her fall into Academia's clutches! To make sure we can save Ruri, we have to form an alliance with the Synchro Dimension."

"Huh...I still don't like the sound of that, but..." He turned towards us, and we all nodded in agreement before putting on new Duel Disks with the same designs as our usual ones.

"This is a Duel Disk equipped with a newly-invented dimensional transportation device." How convenient, not that I'm complaining. "We used an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference."

"An item from the Xyz Dimension!? Yuto's disk!?" Shun questioned before turning on Yuya. "You said Yuto entrusted you with his card, didn't you? You must've taken it by force along with his Duel Disk, am I right!?"

"No!" I stated. "You've got it completely wrong! Yuto gave Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon to Yuya!"

"Let him speak for himself!" He snapped at me. "Well? Why won't you say something!?" Suddenly his expression changed to one of shock and disbelief, which it lingered on for a few seconds.

"Wh-What is it?" Yuya asked, snapping him out of his trance.

He looked away. "Ah, nothing..." I could tell something was up for him to drop the topic, but I let it be.

"Let's continue the conversation." Reiji practically instructed. "This Duel Disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field. We have also made the same modifications to Kurosaki and Selena's Duel Disks."

'Right, because theirs are from different dimensions...'

"The Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons, use those to your hearts content. Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

I got the Spell Dimension Mover out along with the other Lancers. "We've inputed the Synchro Dimensions co-ordinates into them." How exactly did you get THOSE then? "Set them on your disks and activate them at my signal."

I slid the card into my Duel Disk, causing the screen to glow brightly. "Now, it's time to depart. Onwards to the Synchro Dimension. Dimension Mover, activate!"

I tapped the card on the screen 'Here we go...' And just like that, we vanished.

_Not Elliot's POV_

As soon as Elliot had left, Paluis sighed in relief. "That was close...thanks for covering me, Orion."

"That's quite alright, Paluis." He nodded.

"Let me guess..." Zevrafex sighed. "He beat you, didn't he?"

"It's not my fault!" She pouted. "Th-That D-Wheel was spinning all around and made me dizzy and threw me off my game! So there!"

"Your a terrible liar." He grunted.

"It was simply bad timing." Orion said.

Zevrafex sighed in frustration. "Great, just great. We've got an untouchable Fusion counterpart, a problem child Synchro, a missing Xyz and a dark corrupted Standard! Speaking of which, why DID you hint that he had a Synchro and Xyz counterpart!? We were supposed to not tell him!"

"The key word you used there is HINT." Orion said. "Besides...it is clear that we cannot handle them."

"I TOO could've! The sun was in my eyes!" Paluis whined.

"Different argument." Zevrafex told her. "Everything that could've gone wrong has..."

"But we cannot afford to replace Elliot. Or do you want a repeat of last time?" Zevrafex winced at the memory. "Besides, I mean what I said, I believe in Elliot. If anyone can appeal to, or stop, his counterparts, its him."

"I believe in Elliot too!" Paluis grinned.

"We're taking too many risks." Zevrafex sighed. "Who knows what HE'S planning right now. I should go and check up on him again-"

"It will be fruitless." Orion interrupted. "He will either remain in, or fake a dormant state." Orion opened a small portal and stepped inside. The 'room' was filled with golden spheres of energy, one noticeably bigger then the others.

"D.E...created from the pure essence of Dueling in the Dimensions." Orion said as he observed the orbs around him. "For whatever reason...Duelists outside of the Four Dimensions are able to produce an extraordinary amount from their Duels." Orion checked on the noticeably bigger sphere. "This is why we need Elliot..."

"But will it work?" Zevrafex pressed.

"...We can only hope." Orion admitted.

"We just have to believe!" Paluis encouraged the other two. "Elliot can do it, I know he will!"

Orion couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes...because Elliot is...our Peacemaker."

**Standard Dimension Arc: END**

_Parally Catapult: Special Summon 1 'Parally' monster from your hand. Then, if possible, Special Summon 1 Parally monster from your Extra Deck. If you Special Summon 2 monsters via this cards effect, you can return those two monsters to your hand._

_Parally Wonder Wax: Normal Effect: This card cannot be used as a Fusion Material. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control; Special Summon 1 'Wonder Wax Token' (Level ?, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 0 DEF: 0) with the same Level as the targeted monsters; that Token cannot be used as a Fusion Material or released for an Advance Summon. Y__ou cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this effect._

_Overdrive Fusion: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, Graveyard or your side of the field as Fusion Materials; That Fusion Monsters effects are negated._

_Submission Snow: Target a number of monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters you control -1; reduce the ATK of those monsters by 800 and negate their effects, until the End Phase._

_Synchro Revitalization: Pay half your Life Points, Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard, and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls with ATK equal to or less then the Summoned monsters._

_ReverSword: The equipped monster can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

_Battler Grappler: When you would take Battle Damage, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard, or banish this card from the Graveyard; halve that Battle Damage._

_Monster Mirror: During the turn the effect(s) of a monster you control is activated, you can activate the effect of this card from your hand, treating it as the effect(s) of that monster (This type of effect is treated as a Quick-Effect)._

_Kurizero: When your Life Points would become 0 from damage, you can reveal this card in your hand to reduce that damage to 0, then Special Summon this card from your hand. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce the ATK and DEF of one monster your opponent controls to 0, until the End Phase. This cards effects cannot be negated._

_Angel Knight: Normal Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can return 1 monster you control to your hand to Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower face up monster in your Extra Deck._

_Overlay Drop: When your opponent Special Summons an Xyz Monster, send all its Overlay Units to the Graveyard, then reduce that monsters ATK by 1000 for each Overlay Unit sent by this effect._

_Overlay Insect: If you control an Xyz Monster, you can attach this monster in your Graveyard to that monster as an Overlay Unit. When this card uses this effect, banish it when it leaves the field._

_Unyielding Combat Soul: When an monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect; negate its destruction, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. That monster must attack, if not, it is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. When that monster battles an opponents monster, and the opponents monster is not destroyed by battle, destroy that monster, then increase your battling monsters ATK by the ATK of the destroyed monster at the beginning of the Battle Phase, then you take damage equal to the ATK of your effected monster at the beginning of the Battle Phase, then this card can attack once again in a row. These effects last until the End Phase._

**And so the first Arc comes to a close, but now we move onto the Synchro Dimension Arc! Hooray!**

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm really happy with how the Duel turned out. It took lots of thinking and several redrafts until I was satisfied with it, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you to Sora Kazuki, Shiun'in Ventus, Death276, SignerStardust, DarkKitsuneFluffy, All the Guests, pokemonking0924, The Keeper of Worlds, king of the lion, JadenCage, Jackpot 2 and everyone else who has read this story! It's thanks to your support this storys gonna have a Sason 2!**

**As a little thank you, I'm gonna show you guys a Deck I've been working on called the 'Aquarmaments', an Xyz Deck focused on WATER types, negating attacks and burn damage. Here's what I've got so far:**

Aquarmament Pistol Fish, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000. When this card is Summoned, inflict 400 damage to your opponent.

Aquarmament Flashbang Angler, Level 4, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1100 DEF: 1600. Once per turn, when your opponents monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack.

Aquarmament Pop Pufferfish, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 800 DEF: 1300. You can tribute this card to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Aquarmament Scope Starfish, Level 2, Fish, WATER, ATK: 600 DEF: 400. When an 'Aquarmament' monster you control inflicts Effect Damage to your opponent whilst this card is face up on the field, double the damage dealt.

Aquarmament Gatling Flatfish, Level 4, Fish, WATER, ATK: 100 DEF: 1900. Once per turn, you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the number of 'Aquarmament' monsters you control x300.

Aquarmament Taser Eel, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 900 DEF: 700. When this card is Summoned, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters Level/Rank x100, and it cannot declare an attack during your opponents next Battle Phase.

Aquarmament Crossbow Coral, Level 2, Rock, WATER, ATK: 200 DEF: 800. Once per turn, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to inflict 700 damage to your opponent.

Cover Water, Continuos Spell. When an 'Aquarmament' monster you control inflicts Effect Damage to your opponent, gain Life Points equal to half the damage dealt.

Defense School, Quick-Play Spell. Change all 'Aquarmament' monsters you control to DEF Position.

Coral Wall, Continuos Trap. If an 'Aquarmament' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can negate that attack and place 1 Coral Counter on this card. When this card has 3 Coral Counters on it, destroy it.

Warning Water, Trap. When an 'Aquarmament' monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate that attack, and increase the targeted monsters ATK by 500.

Aquarmament Dart Shark, Rank 3, 2 Level 3 Monsters, Fish, WATER, ATK: 2000 DEF: 900. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Aquarmament Harpoon Octopus, Rank 3, 2 Level 3 Monsters, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1100. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to allow it to attack directly this turn. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Aquarmament Tank Tank, Rank 4, 2 Level 4 Monsters, Machine, WATER, ATK: 2200 DEF: 1700. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict 1200 damage to your opponent.

Aquarmament Lock-On Leviathan, Rank 4, 2 Level 4 Monsters, Sea Serpent, WATER, ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; halve its ATK and DEF, and when it is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK.

**If anybodys interested in this Deck, or wishes to use it for their own stories, just PM me! 'Cause if not, I'mma sure gonna use it!**

**Again, thank you to everybody for reading! See you in Synchro Season!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Different Places, Different Faces!

**Synchro Season...START!**

_Not Elliot's POV_

City...the night sky above it was so beautiful, but it was truly rivalled by the lights of Tops, that shined everywhere in all colours, yet was also unmatched when compared to Commons, overshadowed by both with nothing more then broken buildings.

On a quiet street, a strange portal opened up, out of which sped a Duel Runner, or, alternatively known as, a D-Wheel. It was primarily green in colour and seemed to have a sparrow motif, with a sharp and sleek design, two diamond shaped blades jutting out from either side, an arrow shaped head, and a 'V' shaped back, the Duel Disk attached to it was circular and orange in colour, whilst the yellow eneegy blade shot out to the upper right whilst a smaller blade shot out to the upper left, making a tick mark.

The rider was wearing a full body riding suit, electric green in colour with sharp orange stripes along the arms, with matching gloves, boots and a green helmet with a white visor that spiked down to just above his nose. He looked at his surroundings, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Fuck me!" He yelled. "Am I finally back in Synchro? 'Bout time too."

He took off his helmet to reveal his messy orange and green hair and grey eyes, basically, none of the colours on his face matched.

"That stupid blue haired bitch!" He groaned. "The hell was she thinking, challenging me to a Duel? Pft, whatever, I still whooped her sorry ass good. Still...I didn't get any info." He clenched his fist in anger. "When I find that bastard, I'm gonna take his Duel Disk and shove it so far up his ass he'll be shitting his Deck for weeks! Gaaah! This is all so frustrating!"

Suddenly he seemed to look at the road around him and realised something. "Wait...the roads are down...is there a Duel going on!? Ohohohooooo! I can't wait to see who's trolling Tops this time! Let's see if I can catch 'em!" He put his helmet back on and revved up his Duel Disk before speeding off.

"Let's a see..." He said as he peered around, before noticing a helicopter flying above a road. "Bingo, bitch!" He sped off towards the sign of activity, catching an alternative road and zooming into the middle of the activity. "The party has started folks!" It was then that one of the Dueling riders recognised him and vice versa.

"Yugo!?"

"Leiko!?"

"Elliot!?"

"Who!?"

"Yuzu!?"

"WHO!?"

The two Turbo Duelists stopped themselves before talking again. "Yugo! Man, it's good to see you again!"

"Li...your really here?" Yugo asked.

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised too!" He admitted, before noticing Yuzu. "Hey, who the hell's this bitch?"

"Li! Damnit stop swearing!" Yugo shouted.

"Okay, okay fine...who's the scrub?"

"Li!"

"I-I'm Yuzu. Yuzu Hiragi." Yuzu stated nervously, not exactly sure what to make of the situation.

"Yo, name's Leiko, but everyone calls me Li." Li told her.

Yugo then thought of something. "Wait, Li, you can tell this isn't Rin?"

"Eh? Of course I can!" Li said. "She kinda has her face, but her hair's completely different! Only a retard would think this is Rin!" There was an awkward silence. "...Holy shit, you DID didn't you!? That is PRICELESS!"

"Shut up!" Yugo yelled. "You'd make the same mistake if you were in my shoes!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"You kinda look like Elliot, but your completely different." Yuzu sweatdropped.

"Eeeeeeh? Elliot? Who the hell is that?" Li asked. "Sounds like a pussy."

"He's someone who looks like you." Yugo informed him.

"A doppelganger!?" Li gasped. "Right, I've gotta find this ripping-off-my-style-bastard and 360 no-scope him!"

"He sure does swear a lot..." Yuzu noted.

"You have no idea..." Yugo sighed.

"You! On the green Duel Runner!" The two looked back to see the Duel Chaser chasing them. "Stop and surrender immediately, otherwise you too shall be included in this!"

"Oh yeah, mind explaining THIS!?" Li asked, gesturing to Hyperspeedroid Dahma and Goyo Chaser on 227's field.

"We teleported back in Tops, and we got targeted for 'physical assault'." Yugo muttered.

Li gained a look of disgust. "Top Snobs, if I could get my hands on a few-"

"You'd ram your Duel Runner right into their fat asses?" Yugo suggested.

"Wha-!? Yugo! You stole my line you wanker!" Li shouted.

As they continued to squabble, a second Duel Chaser, 137, appeared next to 227. "I've been assigned to deal with the new one." He stated.

"Very well." 227 agreed.

Yugo noticed the situation. "Li! They've got two now! Let's take them on in a Tag Turbo Duel!"

"Tag Turbo Duel?" Li pondered for a minute before grinning. "Naaaah! You just keep on going here, I can take this guy on by myself." He suddenly hit the brakes, falling behind him.

"Li!" Yugo called in annoyance.

"What is he doing!?" Yuzu gasped.

Her question was answered quickly as Leiko smashed back into 137, forcing the Duel Chaser to break also until Li relented and accelerated again, leaving the two further behind Yugo, Yuzu and 227.

"Are you insane!?" 137 yelled.

"I prefer to call it 'overly enthusiastic'." Li chuckled. "Now are we here to whine or Duel!?"

"Ngh! Now beginning Forced Duel. Field Spell: Speed World Neo, Set On!"

_'Duel Mode On! Autopilot: Standby.'_ Both Duel Runners said as the Duel Disk blades burst forth.

"Riding Duel: Acceleration!"

**Leiko vs. Duel Chaser 137 LP: 4000**

"I shall take the first move." 137 stated. "I summon Stygian Street Patrol from my hand!" A portal opened up to allow a demonic rider with an equally demonic bike to zoom out and ride alongside the Security Duel Runner. "I end my turn."

"Eh? Is that all?" Li sighed. "The hell are you, a noob? Whatever, your gonna get rekt either way. My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "I summon** Psybernetic Hacker** from my hand!"

The same portal opened up, only this time two black bulky arms with blocky fingers flew out, with electric green lines and gems for emphasis, quickly followed by a black and green fleur-de-lis shaped body and head, the components floating together without the need for limbs.

**Psybernetic Hacker, Level 4, Psychic, DARK, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**

"Now I activate Hacker's effect!" Li smirked as Hacker's fingers suddenly detached and shot up, connected to the arms by green wires. "By reducing this monsters Level by 2, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic monster from my hand! So get the hell out here,** Psybernetic Programmer**!"

As Hacker's Level dropped to 2, its fingers plugged into the air itself and hacked the Duel Disk system, creating a portal out of which came a crystal shaped silver body with three equal sized green diamonds floating around it.

**Psybernetic Programmer, Level 3, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Here comes the fun part! I'mma tuning my Level 3 Programmer with my Level 2 Hacker!" Programmer's diamonds turned into Synchro rings whilst its crystal body faded away, with Hacker passing through to turn into a ray of light.

"Great psychic being, come forth and smash this bastards face into his own ass! Synchro Summon! Get out here! Level 5!** Psybernetic PSU**!"

The monster that appeared was vaguely humanoid, with different sized crimson floating diamonds serving as a torso and legs with a helmet for a head, whilst its arms looked like giant electric tasers with green electricity crackling between them.

**Psybernetic PSU, Level 5, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600 **

"Alright, PSU, it's Battle Phase time!" Li grinned. "Fuck him up!" PSU charged forward and stabbed Stygian Street Patrol with its tasers, electrocuting it at the same time before it exploded.

**DC-137's LP: 3200**

"Now with my Battle Phase over, I'm gonna use PSU's effect!" Li continued. "I can target a Psybernetic monster in my Graveyard, then, by decreasing PSU's Level by that monsters Level, you take damage equal to that monsters ATK!"

"Damnit..." 137 muttered.

"I'll target my Psybernetic Hacker, to reduce PSU's Level by 4..." PSU's Level dropped to 1. "And inflict 1400 damage to you! Power Shock!" PSU fired green electricity from its tasers and zapped 137's Duel Runner, making him struggle to keep his balance.

**DC-137's LP: 1800**

"Defeated NOW, beatch!?" Li shouted. "I'll set a card and leave the turn at that."

"You...my turn! Draw!" 137 smirked as he saw the card he drew. "I activate the effect of Stygian Street Patrol in my Graveyard! By banishing this card, I may Special Summon a Fiend-Type monster with 2000 or less ATK from my hand! I summon my second Stygian Street Patrol!" A copy of the monster appeared driving along. "Next I summon Stygian Security!" The little bat-like monster joined the rider.

"I tune my Level 1 Stygian Security with my Level 4 Stygian Street Patrol!" The tuner turned into a single Synchro ring before enveloping Street Patrol.

"Chase him to the ends of the earth, and capture him in your devilish fangs! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Stygian Sergeants!" A two-headed monster riding a demonic bike with 2200 ATK appeared.

"Nice ugly bastard ya got there." Li commented. "But that 2200 ATK ain't gonna do shit to PSU's 2400!"

"Impudent rat! I activate the Spell **Synchro Dominance** from my hand!" The card showed several Synchro monsters all beating down a group of Normal Monsters. "By targeting one Synchro monster I control, all monsters my opponent controls lose ATK equal to half my monsters ATK! By targeting Stygian Sergeants, your monster loses 1100 ATK!" The card blasted PSU with a beam of energy, reducing it to 1300 ATK.

"Ahhh crap." Li groaned.

"Battle! Stygian Sergeants will attack Psybernetic PSU!" The monster revved up its ride before smashing full force into PSU, destroying it.

**Leiko's LP: 3100**

"When Stygian Sergeants destroys a monster by battle, it gains 800 ATK and can attack once more!" 137 declared as Stygian Sergeants was boosted to 3000 ATK.

Li furiously cursed in his head, though it was too vulgar to write down here.

"Attack him directly!" Sergeants rammed straight into Li, sending him spinning out of control and dangerously close to crashing before he righted himself.

**Leiko's LP: 100**

"I set two cards and I end my turn." 137 finished.

"You prick!" Li raged. "You lured me into attacking you! That's it! Your dead this turn!"

'Spit all the nonsense you want, rat.' 137 thought slyly. 'The two cards I've set are Discord Counter, which returns a Synchro Monster to the Extra Deck and Special Summons its materials whilst preventing further summoning, and the other is Climactic Barricade, which prevents Level 4 or lower monsters from attacking, and inflicts 500 damage for each Level 4 monster you control at the End Phase, your as good as finished.'

"My turn! Draw!" Li smirked at his drawn card. "Alright! I activate my Trap; **Feedback Born**!" The trap showed two streams of energy going in opposite directions. "With it, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic from my Graveyard by reducing it's Level by 1! C'mon back, Psybernetic Hacker!" The monster reappeared with a Level of 3. "Next I summon** Psybernetic Coder** from my hand!"

This monster was light blue in colour with a circular body and head, wearing a green visor the same colour as the other two Psybernetics which only revealed one of its eyes, along with floating feet and hands, each with a green ring spinning where its ankles and wrists should be.

**Psybernetic Coder, Level 2, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 900 DEF: 600 **

"Trap card, open! Climactic Barricade!" The first Trap flipped up. "This card can be activated when my opponent Normal Summons a Level 4 or lower monster, none of those monsters may attack this turn, and during the End Phase you shall take 500 damage for each you control!"

Li just grinned. "Well, sucks to be you then! 'Cause I'm not gonna have a bunch of Level 4's for much longer!"

'That's what you think...'

"I activate the effect of Psybernetic Coder! By reducing this cards Level by 1, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psybernetic Tuner from my Deck or Graveyard! Revive! Psybernetic Programmer!" Coder threw its four rings together, creating a portal which Programmer flew out of.

"Alright you damn scrub, I'm coming at you with everything I've got now! I tune my Level 3 Programmer with my Level 1 Coder and Level 3 Hacker!" The three monsters combined together into a beam of light.

"Almighty warrior cloaked in iron, come forth and slash this motherfucker into tiny pieces! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Yavix the Enhanced Samura**i!"

The monster that appeared was electric green in colour, with a humanoid figure entirely covered in armour with boosters on its back and a masked face. It's design was very sharp, with protruding gauntlets and shoulder pads, with the mask looking similar to a knights except with luminous green eyes. Two black metal rectangles were strapped to its waist, and it wore an open dark green robe with a red kanji for 'Honour' imprinted on the back.

**Yavix the Enhanced Samurai, Level 7, Machine, WIND, ATK: 2700 DEF: 1800**

"I activate my Trap! Discord Coun-"

"Too bad, shithead!" Li interrupted him. "Yavix here has an effect! The turn its Synchro Summoned, YOU can't activate any Spells or Traps!" 137's cards glowed green, sealing them. "Trollollollollollollollollollolloll!"

"Why you..." 137 growled.

"AND, during the turn it's Synchro Summoned, Yavix's attack becomes 4000!" Yavix grabbed the black rectangle as green energy burst forth from them, shaping into katana blades as the monsters ATK became 4000.

"I-Impossible!" 137 gasped.

"Battle! Yavix, go slash that bastard up! Twin Energy Rush!" Yavix slashed wildly with its two weapons, giving Stygian Seargeants several gashes before it exploded.

"Gaaaaaaaah!" 137 yelled as his Duel Runner malfunctioned.

**DC-137's LP: 0**

**Leiko: WIN**

"And that's how you pop a bitch, folks!" Li cheered as he flipped off the helicopter. "Hope you enjoyed the show ya Top Snobs!"

"Li!" Yugo de-accelerated to ride side by side with him. "Cut that out! Commons has a bad enough reputation without you around!"

"Whatever, they think of us like that anyway." Li shrugged it off.

"Anyway, look." Yugo pointed forward to show him a Security barricade set up ahead.

"Eh!? Stop! Both of you stop!" Yuzu cried in a panic.

"Shut up and watch!" Li replied as he accelerated. "We're gonna do the thing?"

"We're gonna do the thing." Yugo confirmed as they both revved up to a high speed before actually jumping over the barricade using their Duel Runners and landing safely on the other side.

"Oh YEAH! That's what happens when I get back, baby! BREATH my dong!" Li laughed.

"Geez, you never change." Yugo sighed.

"What is going on?" Yuzu asked in a defeated tone.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

In a dark corridor, two Duelists faced off against each other, both with 4000 Life Points. The first was a teenager in red looking very nervous, with no cards in his hand and the 1000 ATK Light-The Hex Sealed Fusion on his field. His opponent was Hotaru, who had no cards on his field and three in his hand.

"My turn, draw!" Hotaru drew the card and grinned. "Well, I truly wish to say it has been fun. But really, it hasn't. I activate Horrible Fusion from my hand, to fuse the HorReaper ScareClaw and **HorReaper PhanTorch** in my hand!"

The two monsters appeared, PhanTorch was a dark, tattered cloak with frayed arms and a lowered hood with a slumped posture, carrying a medieval torch with a dark purple flame, before the two fused together.

**HorReaper PhanTorch, Level 3, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1300 DEF: 900**

"Grotesque clawed watchman, burn in the fire of death, and arise to tear down all who appose you! Fusion Summon! Emerge now! HorReaper BeserKatana!" The burly stitched together monster emerged with 1900 ATK. "Battle! Attack his Light Hex-Sealed Fusion! Beserker Bisection!" BeserKatana roared before slicing the monster in half and destroying it.

**Student's LP: 3100**

"I now activate the effect of BeserKatana." Hotaru continued. "By banishing a monster, it may attack again! But first, PhanTorch's effect activates. When it is banished from the Graveyard by the effect of a HorReaper monster, 600 damage is inflicted to my opponent!" The Graveyard portal opened up to reveal PhanTorch, who threw a purple fireball at the opponent.

"At this point, I activate my Quick-Play Spell** Dark Suffering**!" The Spell showed several shadows of men, women and children screaming in pain as darkness overcame them. "When my opponent would take Effect Damage, that damage is doubled." The fireball gained a dark aura and doubled in size before hitting its target.

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhh!" The student screamed in pain as the fire engulfed him, flooring him and making him roll on the ground to try and put out the flames.

**Student's LP: 1900**

"And then, there is the matter of my second attack." Hotaru chuckled. "BeserKatana, if you please." The monster roared in agreement before charging.

"W-Wait! P-Please stop!" The pleas fell on deaf ears as the monster slashed, causing blood to spurt out of a new wound, followed by a scream of pain.

**Student's LP: 0**

**Hotaru: WIN**

"And that is that." Hotaru said whilst the student still cried out in pain. "Don't worry now, you'll be perfectly fine." He flashed the student with his Duel Disk and pulled out his new card. "There we go, much better."

"Oi, oi, congratulations there, Hotaru." A cocky voice said as a figure walked into the room.

"Please don't thank me for THAT, Yuri." Hotaru sighed. "That was a pitiful excuse for a Duel."

"But you still got your prize." Yuri pointed out.

"A measly one." Hotaru replied as he walked into a room, a simple room, his room, with nothing more then a bed, table and shelf, the final of which had two Deck holders, one red and one blue. Hotaru grabbed the red one and slid the card in, admiring the Deck of defeated Academia students. "I heard about the results of your mission."

"Yeah." Yuri said, seemingly not caring. "I don't know what happened, but at least I know what to expect next time."

"And Dennis?"

"He's practically one of them."

"Good to see him making new friends." Hotaru nodded in approval as he placed the 'Deck' back.

"And you?"

"I got what the Doctor wanted, I suppose that's all that matters."

"Suppose?" Yuri echoed.

"Hotaru!" An elderly voice caught the attention of the pair. "Have you taken another one?"

"Doctor, whatever makes you think that?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"There's blood on the carpet."

"Oh." Hotaru feigned shock. "You've caught me."

"Your going through our own forces like copy paper, you should be doing that to the enemy not your allies."

"Doctor, isn't it only natural to weed out the weak and preserve the strong?" Hotaru countered. "Besides...their the ones at fault, it is THEIR choice to Duel me, I do not force them too. It's a shame really...in the beginning they came for a challenge, now they just come for revenge."

Yuri chuckled. "You know, people are beginning to call you the 'Duelist Reaper'."

"Is that so?" Hotaru also chuckled, looking at his CronuScythe card. "Whatever gave them that idea?"

"'Duel Reaper' is a title the opponents should be calling you, not our own men." The elderly voice emphasised as a figure appeared at the doorway.

He was quite tall despite his age, and very lanky as well, with pasty white skin and light orange hair with some grey strands. He wore a cloak not that different from the Professors, but it was black, and looked more like an accessorised lab coat. This was Doctor Kirek of Academia.

"Do not worry, Doctor, I'm simply bringing forth the best of the Academia for Professor and you." Hotaru assured him.

"You say that." Kirek snorted. "But don't go carding anymore potential soldiers just on a whim."

"I promise already." The Duel Reaper said, before his dark smile returned. "Now then...who's next?"

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

In the ruined city of Heartland, a lone figure walked the empty, devastated paths, he was dressed in a large cloak that covered practically his entire body, whilst a mask hid his mouth and goggles his eyes, the hood concealing his hair.

He observed the destruction, the ruin, remembering the joy and happpiness that once was, and the destiny that was so cruelly thrust upon him and his friends, yet now he was alone. And he could only ask one question...why?

The figure suddenly stopped walking. "...I know your there. Stop hiding." His words were forceful and sharp.

"Hehehe...my, my, I had begun to wonder if you really didn't notice me." An Obelisk Force member stepped out from behind a crumbled building, only his uniform was slightly more extravagant, with black edges. "You know, I thought scanning Xyz for survivors would be boring, but you coming along makes my day."

The figure said nothing for a moment, then turned to him. "Come on then." He activated the purple Duel Disk on his arm, creating a sharp red blade.

"Oh? Well if you insist." The Obelisk Force member said as he activated his own. "I must warn you though, I'm an Obelisk Elite, this won't end well for you.

"DUEL!"

**Mystery Duelist vs. Obelisk Elite LP: 4000**

"I'll start." The Obelisk Elite stated. "I activate the Spell Future Fusion from my hand, allowing me to send Fusion Materials from my Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Fusion monster the second Standby Phase afterward." He took five cards from his Deck and slid them into his Graveyard.

"Next I activate Dragon Mirror to banish those five from my Graveyard and Special Summon a Dragon-Type Fusion Monster! Appear! Five-Headed Dragon!" The legendary dragon appeared with a mighty roar and 5000 ATK. "I set three cards and end my turn. Do you see how hopeless it is for you now? You may as well give up, Xyz scum!"

The figure looked up at the colossal dragon. "Your dragon lacks conviction and fierceness. It's fangs are dull."

"What was that?" The Obelisk Elite muttered.

"My turn. Draw." He looked at his hand briefly before selecting a card. "As I control no Level 2 or higher monsters, I may Special Summon **Young Cell Dragon** from my hand." The little dragon looked to be made out of green goo in a small shape with cute yellow eyes and small wings, with stubby arms and three black spikes for claws, and two slightly longer black spikes for legs.

**Young Cell Dragon, Level 1, Dragon, WATER, ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"As I still control no Level 2 or higher monsters, I Special Summon my other two Young Cell Dragon's from my hand." Two more of the same monster appeared next to their buddy. "I overlay the three Level 1 Young Cell Dragon's." The identical monsters turned into streams of blue energy that swirled into the galactic portal.

"Xyz Summon! Rank 1! Appear! **Ghost Dragon**!" This dragon actually had proper legs and arms, though still with black spikes for claws and toes, but most of its body was a transparent grey malleable substance, apart from its red eyes and leathery black wings.

**Ghost Dragon, Rank 1, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Heh! Is that it!? What a pathetic Xyz monster! But then again, ALL of them are pathetic!" The Obelisk Elite joked.

"I will not let you insult my comrades." The figure stated with an iron will. "I activate the effect of Ghost Dragon. By detaching all its Xyz Materials..." The three purple comets surrounding it all got absorbed. "I may Xyz Summon a Rank 10 Dragon-Type monster from my Extra Deck, using it as the Xyz Material."

"W-What!? A Rank 10!?" The Obelisk Elite repeated.

"Rank-Up! Hyper Xyz Change!" Ghost Dragon swirled into the Xyz portal before it exploded in a burst of light.

"Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery, and reveal a bright future for all of us! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! **New Future Dragon**!"

The dragon had a very long serpentine lower body, with half of it being black skin and the other half glowing blue with energy. It's torso was somewhat bulky with black scales, and in the center was a giant blue crystal glowing with energy, with two smaller crystals at the upper left and upper right side of it. It's dragonic wings had a giant wingspan, which made up for a lack of arms and legs, as they constantly gave off a faint blue glow, whilst the head was armoured with black scales, three spikes extending out the back with a blue gem at the end of each one, with blue eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth.

**New Future Dragon, Rank 10, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 4000 DEF: 1000**

"Heh...I must admit, I'm surprised that you managed to bring out a Rank 10." The Obelisk Elite admitted. "But its attack power is still dwarved by my dragons!"

"I activate the effect of New Future Dragon." He continued on unwavered. "By detaching 1 Xyz Material, all cards currently on both our fields are banished until the End Phase."

"What did you say!?" The Obelisk Elite gasped as New Future Dragon ate its Overlay Unit.

"Disappear! Future Teleportation!" The dragon roared as the glow from its gem intensified, making itself, Five-Headed Dragon and the three face-downs vanish.

"Tch, it doesn't matter." The Obelisk Elite grunted. "They'll all return during the End Phase, and then I'll crush you! There's no possible way you can defeat me in a First-Turn-Kill!"

"I activate the second effect of my dragon." He stated. "When this card is banished whilst it has no Overlay Units, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the field. Return, New Future Dragon!" The monster reappeared with a defining roar.

"N-No way...th-that's..." The Obelisk Elite breathed.

"Go! Stream of the Future!" The monster gathered up energy before firing a powerful blue laser that obliterated where the Obelisk Elite stood.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" He cried out as he was flung backwards and sent crashing down.

**Obelisk Elite's LP: 0**

**Mystery Duelist: WIN!**

The figure lowered his Duel Disk. "As I said, your fangs are dull." He then turned on his heel and continued walking, thinking to himself as he went.

'Yuto...Ruri...Shun...where are you?'

_Psybernetic Hacker: Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 2 to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower 'Psybernetic' monster from your hand._

_Psybernetic Programmer: Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by any amount to increase another 'Psybernetic' monsters Level by the same amount._

_Psybernetic PSU: 1 'Psybernetic' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster in your Graveyard; reduce this cards Level by that monsters Level, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK._

_Synchro Dominance: Target 1 Synchro monster you control; reduce the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by half of that monsters ATK._

_Feedback Born: Special Summon 1 'Psybernetic' monster from your Graveyard, its Level is reduced by 1._

_Psybernetic Coder: When this card is Summoned, you can reduce its Level by 1 to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower 'Psybernetic' Tuner monster from your Deck or Graveyard._

_Yavix the Enhanced Samurai: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters. During the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap cards, and this cards original ATK becomes 4000, until the End Phase._

_HorReaper PhanTorch: When this card is banished from your Graveyard via the effect of a 'HorReaper' monster, inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

_Dark Suffering: When your opponent would take Effect Damage, double that damage._

_Young Cell Dragon: If you control no Level 2 or higher monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

_Ghost Dragon: 3 Level 1 Dragon-Type monsters. During your turn only, you can detach all Xyz Materials from this card to Special Summon 1 Rank 10 Dragon-Type monster from your Extra Deck, by using this monster as the Xyz Material (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon)._

_New Future Dragon: 2 Level 10 Dragon-Type monsters. If this card is targeted for by a card effect, you can banish this card until the End Phase. During your Main Phase, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to banish all cards on the field until the End Phase (Equip Spells equipped to a monster are destroyed, any Xyz Materials attached to this card that are banished by this cards effect are attached to it when it returns to the field). When this card is banished whilst it has no Xyz Materials, you can immediately Special Summon it to your field._

**Alright! The first chapter of the Synchro Season! And wow, I got a LOT of reviews on the previous chapter, thank you so much for all your support! I have my final exam tomorrow, so wish me luck!**

**Also, I have some more Yu-Gi-Oh story recommendations! The first is NewComer1's 'Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai'! It features the created Muikai Summoning and so far it is a good, developed story, the writer definitely deserves praise!**

**The second is DarkKitsuneFluffy's 'Idea: True Power', which was an inspiration from this story! I feel really happy that somebody actually made a fanfiction after being inspired by one of my own, it feels awesome! They also deserve some reviews, as they use an OC Deck too, and I know how hard it is (as you might be able to tell) to work with and create them, so check them out as well! (I still don't know whether their a boy or a girl...sorry.)**

**Overall though, thank you for reading! Next chapter, Elliot arrives in the Synchro Dimension! The fun is just beginning!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: A Not-So-Welcome Party!

As the light faded, I found myself standing in a street, surrounded by run down houses with cracked windows and broken walls. I walked forward to a crossroad along with the other people with me; Yuya, Selena, Reira, Shingo...and that was it.

"Travelling between dimensions isn't pleasant at all..." Sawatari moaned as he held his shoulder and gave his arm a few test rolls.

"This is..." Yuya started.

"This is probably the Synchro Dimension." Selena said.

"Hey, where's everybody else? Gongenzaka, Tsukikage, Dennis, Shun and Reiji aren't here." I pointed out.

"Great, we must've gotten seperated." Sawatari grumbled.

"There's another city above us?" I heard Yuya and looked up to see a white city...and down here was a dirty city...oh my god they're doing the Tops and Commons thing again aren't they? And what was up with that city!? That support is terrible! And how the heck are you supposed to even get up there!? And what are...are those-are those bridges!? That's terrible design planning! What if you fell off!?

...Right...Yu-Gi-Oh...gotta remember that.

Suddenly a police car screeched in front of u-it's Security. It's frikkin Security. What, come to terrorize Commons and protect those upper class Top twits of yours? Assholes.

Reira turned and tried to run of in fright. "Wait, Reira!" Yuya called, but the young boy didn't get far before Gate Blockers appeared to do their namesake. "Are you okay? What is this? Real Solid Vision? They have it activate outside?"

Before Yuya could ask anymore questions more Gate Blockers surrounded us and completely boxed us in. "All of you have been on the wanted list since last night!" A Security member yelled, before they all activated their Duel Disks. "Come with us quietly!"

"What!? We literally only just got here!" Don't tell me they were bending the facts again!

"Don't talk back! Surrender and come with us!" Oh yeah, THESE were the bastards I remembered.

"Oi, you! Acting all high and mighty and ordering me around, are you!?" Sawatari pointed at them accusingly as he yelled. "Who do you think your talking to!? I'm Sawatari Shingo!"

"Forget it, Sawatari." I told him. "I can tell from their expressions that to these guys, your just trash under their boots."

"Eh!? You calling me trash, Zekaki!?" Sawatari glared. "Never mind, I'll teach you a lesson later. First I'll Duel these guys and put them in their place!"

"No wait, hold on, Sawatari." Yuya's pleas fell on deaf ears as the spoiled brat activated his Duel Disk. "I said wait!" Selena then stepped forward with her Duel Disk activated as well. "N-Not you too, Selena!"

"Action Field On!" Sawatari called as he snapped his fingers.

_"Field Spell: Cross-Over."_ Luminous blue square platforms with a purple glow appeared floating around us, and Action Cards burst above us.

"DUEL!"

**Shingo vs. Security LP: 4000**

**Selena vs. Security LP: 4000 **

"S-Seriously?" Yuya said in defeat.

As they Dueled, another officer circled around and made a grab for Reira. "Come with us." The poor boy cowered in fear.

"Oi!" I knocked his arm away. "The hell do you think your doing, trying to arrest a child like that!?" I activated my Duel Disk, as did he.

"Not you too, Elliot!" Yuya pleaded.

"Yuya...I know you want to clear this up." I said. "But can't you see it? These bastards don't give a damn about what we have to say, the only thing that'll even come close to making them listen is beating them!" I looked at him and Reira. "Take Reira and get someplace safe, I'll hold this guy off."

"Elliot..." Yuya said, pausing ror a moment before taking Reira's hand. "Let's go, Reira." He jumped onto one of the Cross-Over platforms with the child.

"Buying time to let those two escape?" The Security member asked. "It doesn't matter, we already have you surrounded, you vermin will not be able to escape from here."

I hardened my expression further. "Y'know, you guys really pissed me off in 5D's, so its gonna be REALLY satisfying to beat you down!"

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Security LP: 4000**

"I'll start." I stated, drawing my five cards. "I summon Guerilla Kite!" A demonic looking kite appeared, cackling creepily. Taking the chance, I grabbed onto the kite and flew off, admittedly a bit shaky at first, but I had a birds eye view and quickly found an Action Card, landing next to it and picking it up. "Thanks, Guerilla Kite. I set a card and end my turn!" I then once more took off on my monster.

Whilst flying I happened to notice an explosion (not hard to miss it) and Sawatari flying back as his Life Points hit 0.

'...Really?' Was all I thought as he was put into an arm lock by the victor.

"My turn, draw!" Oh yeah, I had my own Duel at the minute. "I summon Vigilante Zeni from my hand!" A small samurai carrying a jutte appeared. "Then, I activate its monster effect, by reducing its ATK to 0, I may Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Vigilante monster from my hand. Appear, Vigilante Garter." A monster that looked like a bell with red sirens appeared.

"Let me guess, that monsters a Tuner." I spoke to myself.

"I tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter." Garter spun around, turning into three Synchro rings that passed over Zeni, turning it into four spheres of light. "Cut through the twisted black fog of doubt and reveal the truth! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Sniping Hazy Type-0!" An enforcer looking monster with some sort of pack carrying a jutte appeared, with 2400 ATK.

'So this is their archetype, huh?'

"I activate the effect of Sniping Hazy Type-0!" He continued. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy a monster you control!" He slid a card into his Graveyard. "Then, my opponent is dealt 400 damage!" The monster fired electrified coins of all things at us, and I had to let go of Guerilla Kite as it was hit and destroyed, sending me tumbling across the hard rooftop of a building.

**Elliot's LP: 3600**

"Guerilla Kite's monster effect activates!" I yelled. "When it is sent from the filed to the Graveyard, 500 damage is inflicted to my opponent!" The monster briefly reappeared to cackle and toss down spiked balls that exploded around the Security officer.

**Security's LP: 3500**

"Hmph, battle phase! Sniping Hazy Type-0 shall attack directly!" Once more coins were fired, only this time at me!

"Trap card open! **Repetitivive!**" The Trap showed a little toy boxer being beaten down then getting back up again, repeated again and again, faded more each new time. "With this, I Special Summon a monster I controlled that was destroyed this turn in DEF position! Revive, Guerilla Kite!" My monster reappeared with a cackle.

"I end the battle!" Security declared, making the coins disappear. "During the Main Phase 2, I once more activate Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect." He slid another card into his Graveyard so his monster could destroy mine. "And, again, you will take 400 points of damage."

**Elliot's LP: 3200**

"Guerilla Kite's effect only activates once per turn." I admitted.

"I end my turn." He finished.

"At this point, the second effect of Repetitivive activates!" I declared. "If the monster Special Summoned by this cards effect is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it in ATK Position, with its ATK reduced to 0! Revive again, Guerilla Kite!" The monster made its third appearance, though now with an ATK of 0.

I took the chance to look around me and see Yuya Dueling a Security member, and Selena continuing her Duel. 'No getting out of this now...'

"My turn! Draw! I summon Shiny Black 'C' from my hand!" A black miasma appeared, with two glinting eyes. "Now! I tune my Level 1 Shiny Black 'C' with with my Level 4 Guerilla Kite!" Guerilla Kite spun around and turned into four Synchro rings that passed over Shiny Black 'C' and turned it into a beam of light.

"In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Level 5! Explode from the future! Valiant G-X!" The Synchro monster emerged from the powerful light in all its glory. "Again, Guerilla Kite's effect will make you take 500 damage!" Said monster once more bombarded the Security officer.

**Security's LP: 3000**

"Battle! Valiant G-X will attack Sniping Hazy Type-0!"

"Attacking with a weaker monster?" The Security member mumbled.

"At this point, Valiant G-X's effect activates! When it battles a Synchro monster, that monster loses 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step! X-Aura!" Valiant unleashed a green wave of aura that reduced Sniping Hazy Type-0 to 1400 ATK. "Go! Twin Buster Laser!" Valiant G-X fired its arm lasers, destroying the opposing Synchro monster.

**Security's LP: 2300**

"Sniping Hazy Type-0's second effect activates!" Security declared. "When it leaves the field, its Synchro Materials are Special Summoned back from the Graveyard." Vigilante Zeni and Vigilante Garter returned in DEF Position.

Damn...now he was just gonna Summon another one..."I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" He said. "I once again tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter!" The monsters combined again. "Synchro Summon! Come forth, Level 7, Sniping Hazy Type-0!" The Synchro monster reappeared.

"I activate the effect of the Shiny Black 'C' in my Graveyard!" I yelled. "When a Synchro monster is Special Summoned to my opponents side of the field, by banishing this card from my Graveyard, it is destroyed!" The Gravwyard portal opened up and a black miasma flew out and enveloped Sniping Hazy Type-0, destroying it.

"Useless." Security stated. "Since Sniping Hazy Type-0 left the field, its Synchro Materials are Special Summoned back." Zeni and Garter returned yet again. "Once more, I shall tune my Level 4 Vigilante Zeni with my Level 3 Vigilante Garter! Synchro Summon! Level 7! Sniping Hazy Type-0!" The third one appeared.

"Ah well, it was worth a try." I sweatdropped.

"I activate Sniping Hazy Type-0's monster effect to destroy Valiant G-X." He slid a card into his Graveyard. "Then, you will take 400 damage!" The coins fired and exploded on impact with my monster.

"Valiant G-X!" I yelled over the shockwave.

**Elliot's LP: 2800**

"Battle! Sniping Hazy Type-0 shall attack you directly!" I braced myself as the coins were fired.

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" I cried out in pain as the force sent me crashing back next to Selena, and immediately after Yuya landed next to me with Reira.

**Elliot's LP: 400**

"Ow..." Yuya groaned as he sat up. "How you holding up, Elliot?"

"Not too good." I admitted. "You?"

"Same. Are you okay, Reira?" The boy clutched his stuffed animal and hid his face.

Just then there was another explosion, turns out that Selena had just defeated her opponent. "What!? That little girl defeated our Deck!?" Yuya's opponent gasped. "I thought I told you that resisting only further increases your crimes!"

Yuya laughed nervously. "No, we just wanted you to hear what we have to say."

Reira gasped and pointed as the Gate Blockers suddenly faded, revealing more Security officers that quickly closed in around us.

Selena smirked. "Already calling for backup when there are only five of us? You're all pretty pathetic."

"If I hadn't let myself get one turn killed, I could've taken down any number of these guys! Damnit, you lucky jerks!" You couldn't handle ONE Shingo!

"Do you see now that resistance is futile?" My enemy said. "We aren't here to play around! Give yourselves in!"

"Like heck we will!" I yelled.

"Elliot..." I heard Yuya whisper next to me. "I need a favour, we need to distract them with Entertainment Dueling so that Reira can escape."

I looked at the frightened little child before nodding. "Got it, but I'm in it to beat this guy!"

"Our turns!" We both yelled as we drew.

"Alright! It's time to show you my new partners!" I smiled. "I, using the Scale 2 **Parally Brilliant Bat**, and the Scale 6 **Parally Lava Larvae**, set the Pendulum Scale!" I placed the two monsters on either side of the blade, causing the word 'PENDULUM' to appear in rainbow colour.

Parally Brilliant Bat had a spherical torso and head joined together, both violet in colour, with a two paper thin pink wings that had a green star on the front and back of each. It's large purple sonar ears were diamond shaped, and its big cute red eyes matched with its smile, that had two pointed teeth poking down out either end of its mouth, as well as a pink star across its face. Its legs and feet were black in colour, with its feet looking oddly like suction cups.

**Parally Brilliant Bat, Level 4, Winged-Beast, WIND, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000, Pendulum Scale 2**

Parally Lava Larvae looked like a yellow caterpillar with an oversized head, a little upside down 'V' shaped mouth, and simple black dots for eyes, whilst it had little black spikes along its body acting as feet. Along its back, segments of black rock made up its 'armour', whilst two red rubies spiked out of each one in a 'V' shape also, until it reached the head, where a black rock helmet encased the monsters head, whilst a rubies were much larger and piked out more like a viking helmet.

**Parally Lava Larvae, Level 2, Insect, FIRE, ATK: 900 DEF: 300, Pendulum Scale 6**

"Wh-What is this!?" Security gasped.

"Now I am able to summon monsters Levels 3 to 5 simultaneously!" I told him. ""Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two beams of light jumped out of the portal above me.

"Parally Magic Mask! And Parally Wonder Wax!" The two Parallies appeared with a cheer.

"Pendulum Summon?" Security echoed.

"But the fun doesn't stop there!" I said as the two Parallies began dancing. "Now watch as these two monsters combine into a new one! I'm tuning my Level 3 Parally Wonder Wax with my Level 3 Parally Magic Mask!" Magic Mask grinned before flying up and turning into three Synchro rings that surrounded Wonder Wax and turned him into a pillar of light.

"From across the vast universes, appears a mighty weapon with a crushing conviction! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! **Parally Grand Golem**!"

Parally Grand Golem was mainly golden in colour, and practically every part of it was either square of rectangular, with its body having square legs and square brown feet, with a square torso having a green rectangular emerald in the center of it, and brown rectangles extending out from its shoulders before going upwards. Its head was also square, but had a square helmet on top so that its circular green eyes were visible in between. But its most noteworthy feature was its arms; its left was small and had three claws for fingers like a crane game, but its right dwarved the rest of its body by being twice as big, with a giant five fingered hand that reminded me of the final boss off of Okami.

**Parally Grand Golem, Level 6, Rock/Synchro, EARTH, ATK: 1900 DEF: 2600**

"Pendulum into Synchro?" Some of the watchers gasped.

"Parallies? Since when did he use those?" Sawatari thought aloud.

"Please hold your applause, as now I shall activate the Pendulum Effects of the two in my Pendulum Zones!" Said monsters took a bow. "First, Lava Larvae's! When I Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon a monster, 500 damage is dealt to my opponent!" Lava Larvae blew a stream of fire at the officer which he had to shield himself from.

**Security's LP: 1800 **

"Next, I shall activate Brilliant Bat's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 monster in my Pendulum Zone and return it to my hand, return, Brilliant Bat!" A small twister concealed the monster before it disappeared. "Do not be dismayed, for he is rejoining us now, as I Normal Summon him!" The monster appeared with a cry and landed on my shoulder.

"And now, we have reached the climax!" I announced. "Observe, as I activate Grand Golem's effect! Once per turn, I may equip a monster I control to it! Let's go, Brilliant Bat!" Brilliant Bat flew up at Grand Golem as the rock monster grabbed it with its smaller arm and pulling it into its own body. "Now, be amazed as Brilliant Bat becomes the Brilliant Crossbow!" The arm re-emerged with Brilliant Bat transformed into a crossbow, which was attached to Grand Golem's giant arm. "Grand Golem gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the monster it is equipped with!" the monsters ATK was boosted to 2800.

"Okay! Battle Phase! Parally Grand Golem will attack Sniping Hazy Type-0 with the Brilliant Crossbow!" Grand Golem took aim and fired an arrow that pierced straight through the other Synchro, causing it to explode.

**Security's LP: 1400**

"Due to Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect, its Synchro Materials are Special Summoned back!" Zeni and Garter returned in DEF Position. "It seems you weren't able to finish me off."

"Ah, but the Battle Phase isn't over yet!" I reminded him. "I activate Grand Golem's second effect! I can unequip the monster equipped to it and Special Summon that monster in ATK Position!" Grand Golem tossed the Brilliant Crossbow skyward, and it quickly turned back into Brilliant Bat.

"It used its effect during the Battle Phase!?" An officer questioned.

"Both of Grand Golem's effects are treated as Quick Effects." I explained. "Finally..." I grabbed the Action Card I got at the beginning. "Action Spell! **Endure Off**!" The card showed a tiny warrior with a giant shield getting knocked back with X's for eyes. "With this, I can target 1 face up DEF Position card my opponent controls, and change it to ATK Position, whilst halving its ATK until the End Phase! My choice is Vigilante Garter!" The card shot a beam that struck Garter, switching it to ATK Position and halving that stat to 400.

"I-Impossible!" My opponent gasped.

"This is the finale! Parally Brilliant Bat! Attack Vigilante Garter!" Parally Brilliant Bat did several loop-de-loops before flapping its wings and launching blades of wind at Garter, destroying it.

"Aaarrrrggggghhhh!" The officer yelled as he was thrown back and floored by the attack.

**Security's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

"Thank you for watching!" Me and my monsters took a bow before they faded away.

"Great job, Elliot!" Yuya smiled. "Selena! Now!"

"You expect me to run from them!?" She asked in an angry offended tone. "I'll take them all out at once!"

"What are you doing!?" I yelled. "This isn't about you!"

"Selena, I'm begging you!" Yuya pleaded.

"I won't let you!" Yuya's opponent declared as I realised his monster was...dancing? "I activate Sniping Hazy Type-0's effect! When this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard!" The two familiar Vigilante monsters appeared as their Synchro disappeared. "Go! Arrest them!" The circle began closing in on us.

'This is bad!' I thought as we all drew closer together away from the surrounding Security Officers. When suddenly, we heard the sound of a revving engine, and the sky darkened with black clouds and lightning.

"Spread your jet-black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder!"...No..."Slash apart the lightning!" No way... "Synchro Summon! Cascade!" It couldn't be..."Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower!" A Blackwing suddenly appeared! Please do not be pulling my leg here...is it-

Woah! Lost my footing! Somebody grabbed me! And...wait...I was on a Duel Runner...and-OH MY MOTHERFRIKKIN GOD ITS CROW! CROW FROM 5D'S SAVED US! HOLY SHIT! I do not care WHERE the HELL we are going, but I am getting that characters autograph even if it KILLS ME!

_Repetitivive: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was destroyed during this turn; Special Summon it in DEF Position. If the monster Special Summoned by this cards first effect is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard; Special Summon it during the End Phase in ATK Position with its ATK reduced to 0. A monster Special Summoned by either of this cards effects cannot change its Battle Position._

_Parally Brilliant Bat: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can return 1 card in your Pendulum Zone to your hand._

_Normal Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can return 1 card on your side of the field to your hand._

_Parally Lava Larvae: Pendulum Effect: When you Fusion Summon, Synchro Summon or Xyz Summon a monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

_Normal Effect: When this card is used as a Fusion Material, Synchro Material, or Xyz Material, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

_Parally Magic Mask: Pendulum Effect: You can send this card from your Pendulum Zone to your Graveyard to add 1 monster with 'Synchro' in its card description from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect._

_Parally Wonder Wax: Pendulum Effect: You can send this card from your Pendulum Zone to your Graveyard to add 1 monster with 'Xyz' in its card description from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect._

_Parally Grand Golem: 1 'Parally' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can equip 1 monster you control to this card (max. 1) OR unequip it and Special Summon it in ATK Position. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the equipped cards effects are treated as Quick Effects._

_Endure Off: Target 1 face-up DEF Position monster; change it to ATK Position and halve its ATK, until the End Phase._

**And so this chapter comes to an end, with the introduction of a few new Parallies. Hope you enjoyed it! By the way, this story has hit 200 reviews! That is incredible! Thank you all so much for your support! It's whats stopped this chapter from being dumped by Chapter 2!**

**Okay, this chapter I am recommending two stories to you readers. Master of Anime224's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality's Curtain', and ThatLoneAvenger's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Mark of Death'. If your looking for gritty yet enthralling and well written stories, these are the guys to turn to. Plus, Master of Anime224 used my Aquarmament Deck idea. (By the way, I decided its free for anybody to use! Just PM me about it and if I say yes, use it to your hearts content!)**

**Plus, starting from this chapter, I'm going to be asking Questions of the Chapters (QOTC). This is to get a bit more personal feedback from you reviewers, and, possibly help in developing my writing, so its a win-win! So, the first QOTC is...**

**QOTC: What was your favourite Duel from Standard Season and why?**

**That's all from me, folks. Thank you once again for reading, and I will see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Dueling Ideals!

Our saviours drove us to a run-down house (therefore it wasn't much different from every other house) and we disembarked before they drove off.

Crow took off his helmet. "Heh, you guys are pretty amazing, protecting that kid while taking on that many Security. There aren't any bad guys out there who are willing to protect children, your pretty impressive."

"Oh, um...who are-" Yuya began to ask, when a little girl came out of the house.

"Welcome home, Crow!" She greeted him.

"Yo, Amanda!" He greeted her back. "Where are Frank and Tanner?"

"They're in the City, they said that sometimes they want to be the ones to help you, Crow."

"The heck is with that?" He asked as he walked in carrying a paper bag full of food.

'Well, that just happened.' I thought as Yuya stood there awkwardly, and Amanda nodded to us.

We all walked in as Crow was getting things out of the bag. "I got some good stuff today!" He placed a tin on the table.

"Tuna!" Amanda gasped happily. "I'll make some tuna sandwiches!"

"Hey, you guys are hungry too, right?" Crow asked.

"Let's all eat together!" Amanda cheered.

"Are you sure its okay?" I asked. "I mean, you probably need as much food as you can get."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. "Besides, what kinda host am I if I don't give you something to eat?"

"You heard him." Sawatari said, walking forward.

We all sat down as Crow and Amanda made sandwiches, plating them up in front of us. "Thank you for the meal!" Everyone said as we tucked in. Man, I love sandwiches! One of the worlds greatest inventions y'know, next to pie.

"By the way, I haven't seen you around here before, where ya from?" Crow asked.

"Actually we are-" Yuya began, only to be interrupted by Sawatari.

"Thanks for that back there!" He stuck his hand out.

"Yeah..." Crow shook his hand awkwardly.

"That was quite the terrible welcoming party!" He went on. "Even though we came all the way from another dim-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "We're uh...from out of town."

"Oh, really?" Crow asked.

"Yep." I nodded as Sawatari squirmed in my grip, I turned to him and hissed something only he could hear; "Do you want the only person to help us thinking we're a bunch of weirdoes!? Keep it under wraps!"

He finally wrestled himself free. "Don't tell me what to do, Zekaki!" He yelled. "Anyway, I'm Sawatari Shingo, an undefeated Duelist from Maiami City. This idiot here is Elliot Zekaki, he's a bit...self-centred."

"Look who's talking!" I exclaimed, with him ignoring me.

"This guy over here is my disciple, Sakaki Yuya."

"Oi!"

"And this strong-willed woman is Selena. She also came from a different dimensio-"

"Shut up!" I hissed into his ear.

"I went and saved some crazy people..." Crow thought aloud.

"We did come from...somewhere far away, to save our friends." Yuya said.

"Whatever." He shrugged, seemingly not caring about the weirdness that was being spoken. "I don't quite get it, but since you just got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay. You can stay here until things calm down, don't worry."

Me and Yuya smiled at Crow's kindness, before I remembered something. "Hey, Crow!" I thrusted a pen and paper into his face. "Can I have your autograph?"

"My...autograph?" He echoed, making me nod. "Sure, I guess." He signed it and gave it back, making me clutch it close to my chest.

"My precioussssss." Too good not to use that line, even if everyone was now staring at me weirdly.

_Not Elliot's POV_

In the City, a pink-haired girl wearing a red uniform preached to people about other universes and the threat of an invasion, whilst a blue and yellow haired boy and a green and orange haired boy watched on.

"Jesus, maybe I was better off in that shit-got-wrecked ruined city." Leiko groaned. "Why'd ya have to go and bring some Rin-like delusional noob here, Yugo?"

"I don't know, it was out of my control." Yugo replied. "But I have to protect her Li. She's not Rin, I know that, but still..."

"I get it ya pisspot." Li waved it off. "She does remind me of Rin...so I'll help her too."

Some people behind the three chuckled at Yuzu's proclamations, making her hang her head in disappointment. "I know this won't be easy...but if we don't explain it properly..."

Yugo huffed and turned to them. "Hey, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it's true. We've fought across dimensions too."

"Then why don't you cross dimensions right now?" The male joked.

"Hey, not you too, dear!" The female laughed, making Li gain a harsh glare.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Yugo declared. "I'll warp across dimensions right now! Just watch!" He held up Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and transport me at lightspeed! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

There was a pause.

"You look like a fucking retard." Li stated bluntly.

"You know it's true!" Yugo ranted at his friend.

"I knew it was ridiculous." The female stated, causing the pair to laugh.

Li tic-pulsed before lifting his foot up and stomping on the table. "Listen up you laugh-your-ass-off hyena bastards. Yeah, my friend is a bit of a twat. But you laugh at him, and I'll fucking tear you a new one! Got it!?" That particular comment caused the pair to scream.

"LI!" Yugo shouted.

"What? C'mon, you know I can come up with better material!" Li sneered.

"You three are harassing my customers." The owner stated. "I'm sorry, but I've called Security."

"Just for that!?" Li complained. "What, you go crying to Security when someone doesn't leave ya a tip!? Waaaah! Security! The big mean man didn't give me extra money! WAAAAAAAH!"

"Not. Helping. LI!" Yugo growled through gritted teeth.

"Stop! Thieves!" The owners attention was distracted as two young boys stole some food and ran for it.

"We'd better run too!" Yugo exclaimed.

"Let's go Sanic speed!" Li declared as the trio ran off.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

It was now late at night, and I was surprised, yet thankful, that Crow's house had electricity.

"Crow! We're home!" A voice called from the doorway.

"Hey! Where were you guys?" Crow asked as two young boys ran up to the table and placed several foods down on it.

"Ta-dah!" They cheered.

"What's with all this stuff!?" Crow asked.

"We nabbed it." One of the boys stated all too happily.

"It was so exciting!" The other smiled.

Crow, however, did not share in their happiness and hit them over their heads. "You idiots! Who said you should do this!?"

"But...Crow, you're always..." One of the boys mumbled.

"What if you get sent to an internment camp when you get caught during these kind of things!?" Crow questioned.

"Internment camps?" Yuya echoed.

Crow nodded. "Yeah. You guys might not have heard it but, here, people are split between two types: Tops and Commons."

"Let me guess, Tops are the winners and Commons are the losers, with Tops living life in luxury whilst Commons wonder when their next meal will be." I guessed.

"That's right." Crow said.

"Elliot, how did you know that?" Yuya asked.

"It's not hard to guess from the state of these streets compared to the city above us, no offense." I said to Crow.

"None taken, and if you try to fight this system, you get captured by Security and sent off to the camps." Crow traced one of his criminal marks as he said this.

"That's horrible..." Yuya breathed.

"It's a horrible world." Crow stated. "But despite that, we still have to live! That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately-"

"Ah! You three are from earlier!" The younger of the boys exclaimed, pointing at me, Yuya and Selena. "Huh? But your clothes might be different..."

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Crow yelled. "I'm telling you that-"

"Weren't you guys just at that restaurant earlier?" The other boy asked.

"Huh? Yuya, Elliot and Selena were?" Crow questioned.

"Yuzu!" Selena said.

"Right, and the other guy must be Yugo. But...who looked like Elliot?" Yuya wondered, though I had a more morbid thought.

"Hotaru!" I rose from my chair.

"Hotaru?" Selena echoed.

'If Hotaru is there, they're in danger!' I thought. "Where was this!?" The kids cowered at my raised voice.

"Hey, what's this about?" Crow asked defensively.

"Our comrades are in this city!" Yuya said.

"And they could be in major trouble!" I added.

"What!? They could!?" Yuya said.

"Calm down." Crow said. "Security is looking all over for you guys! If you're caught, it's straight to the camps." Me and Yuya however just gave him a fierce look that made him sigh. "Fine, I got it. I'll look for those friends of yours, just wait here." He then headed for the door then walked out.

"Crow..." Yuya said with a smile.

"He has a point." I said, sitting back down. "No use getting caught for nought."

"Oi." I looked up to see Selena standing over me with her arms folded. "How do you know about Hotaru?"

"And what did you mean when you said they could be in danger?" Yuya persisted.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, together at least." I said. "And to answer your question, I met him back during the Maiami Championship. We Dueled, and he was incredibly strong, and he nearly killed me." The children were listening with a mixture of interest and fear. "His monsters...looked like something out of a nightmare...and...he has my face."

"What!?" The Lancers present gasped.

"Zekaki has counterparts as well!?" Sawatari gasped.

"He looks like you?" Selena said.

"Yes." I nodded, before looking at her. "Now you tell me. Please...what do you know about Hotaru?"

"...Hotaru enrolled into Academia one day." Selena said. "He rose through the ranks at an unprecedented rate, defeating anyone in his way until he came to a position as close to Professor as possible." Her eyes narrowed. "I've never seen Hotaru before, but people that have says he Duels ruthlessly, and the pain he inflicts upon others is close to killing them. Academia students disappear day after day to his challenges, and people have begun to call him the 'Duelist Reaper'."

"Duelist Reaper..." I repeated, clenching my fists.

"How can someone so awful look like Elliot?" Yuya thought aloud. "And if Yuzu is near him-!"

"Keep calm, Yuya." I said. "Besides, Yugo is protecting her, and I have full confidence in someone who looks like you."

'Still...Hotaru is here...staying hidden is probably for the best at the minute...'

It was later into the night when the boys; Frank and Tanner, told everyone about Turbo Dueling. I, already knowing it, feigned interest until the explanation was over. You don't need to explain things twice, writers! We got this back in 5D's! Crow arrived back with food halfway through, and no luck on Yugo and Yuzu's whereabouts.

After Crow warned us about being broadcasted, Selena stood up. "So Security is all over the city, you're saying? That's why you came back with your tail between your legs."

"What was that?" Crow growled.

"Where did that come from?" I too growled.

"You have no information on Yuzu? Hotaru could have already captured her." She stated.

"Selena, Crow's already done so much to help us..." Yuya tried to reason, but I wasn't having any of it.

"You think you can just talk like that to someone who was willing to help us!?" I yelled.

"Even if you work hard, if you don't get any results, it's meaningless." She stated, before walking to the door.

"Where the hell are you going!?" I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to search for information on my own." She said.

"If you want to be caught that badly, go right ahead." Crow said.

"Then I guess I'll go right ahead as well." Sawatari said, standing straight. "Being cooped up in a place like this is suffocating. I'm going to find leads to where Akaba Reiji is."

"You too!?" I said.

"Hold on!" Yuya tried to reason with them as they walked out. "If you go out now, we'll just be split up again. Reira!" He grabbed the young boy before he could follow the other two.

I just stared at the door as the two walked out. 'Those bastards...'

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

It was now the second day of us waiting with Crow, who had graciously let us stay for the night. I had made friends with Amanda, Frank and Tanner, who were all really good kids, whilst me and Yuya just hung around.

Not gonna lie...it was boring. It was at times like this that I missed playing Splatoon at home, just wasting hours. Didn't have that here though, nope, I just sat in the living room, waiting for those two to return.

Everybody was in the living room when they eventually did, and Yuya spoke. "Selena, Sawatari-"

"Did you find any info?" I interrupted him, whilst glaring at the pair.

"Nothing." Selena stated. "Not even any strong Duelists."

"Well, now look who's coming back with their tails between their legs." I muttered.

"What was that, Zekaki!?" Sawatari growled.

I turned to the kids and put on a smile. "Hey, you guys wanna look through my Parally Deck again?"

"Really!? Thank you, Elliot!" Tanner cheered.

"I wanna find that cool dinosaur one again!" Frank cheered as the three ran off outside.

With the children gone I stood up in front of the pair with my arms crossed. "So...now who's coming back fruitless?"

"Don't waste your breath." Selena said. "We'll be leaving again shortly."

"Were you followed? Did Security see you?" I pressed.

"Are you doubting us, Zekaki?" Sawatari muttered. "Of course not. We just need a bite to eat."

"No." I said. "You don't deserve any."

"What!?" Sawatari yelled as Selena fixed me with a glare.

"Oi, Elliot, isn't that a little harsh?" Yuya said.

"They need to hear this." I said. "After so rudely walking out and showing disrespect to Crow, what makes you think you deserve to walk back through the front door?"

"Are you frikkin' kidding me!?" Sawatari yelled. "He doesn't mind, right?"

Crow leaned against the table with his arms folded. "Whatever, I'm indifferent to it. But I'm allowing Elliot to say what he has to say."

"And?" Selena shot a look at me. "What do you have to say?"

"I'm saying that you practically went rogue." I shot my own look. "Whether you two think otherwise or not, we Lancers are a team, and a team needs to stick together, members can't just go off and do whatever the hell they want!"

"And what were you doing? Sitting around accomplishing nothing?" Selena argued.

"I was honouring Crow's decision!" I snapped. "You just going off shows a complete disregard for everyone here! What if Security HAD followed you back!? Not only would you be screwed, but the rest of us would be too! Amanda, Frank and Tanner are just kids! You bringing Security here would send them straight to the camps!"

"For gods sake, Zekaki, we weren't followed!" Sawatari insisted.

"But what about next time?" I continued. "You were too careless, and clearly didn't take the risks of this situation into account!" I pointed at the two accusingly. "If you drag Security here and get those children caught because of your own stupid act, I will never forgive you!" Crow allowed himself a small smirk at that.

"And what would you suggest?" Selena asked with a burning calmness. "Sit around and do nothing?"

"Yes. If it's to keep all my friends and alllies safe!" I glared at her. "If there is one thing I hate, its people who think they can do whatever the fuck they want, as if they were king of the world. That's why I hate Security so much!"

I then focused purely on Selena. "Speaking of which...back when we were surrounded, Yuya told you to escape with Reira, and you instead stubbornly chose to remain there and get all of us nearly caught."

"Are you suggesting...that I RAN AWAY from those weaklings?" She was finally showing some hints of anger.

"Reira was a scared child on a battlefield." I said. "If you were viable to get him out of that situation, you should have done it!"

"I could've defeated all of those Security."

"Maybe you could've. But by the time you finished the rest of us would most likely have been shipped off to a camp. You thought of nothing but yourself in that instant, and its something to be shameful for."

"I held my ground, something the rest of you were too cowardly to do."

"Don't confuse caution with cowardice. Yuya did the right thing, trying to protect his friend. I'm guessing you weren't taught that in your training at Academia."

She drew dangerously close to me. "How would you know about the training I went through?"

"I don't. All I know, is that as Lancers, we have to put aside our differences and help each other."

"In that case, you should be helping me find your comrades, instead of hiding here." She went to walk away.

"Selena!" I grabbed her wrist. "...I wish I could make you understand what I'm trying to tell you."

"What an excellent job you've done so far." She said before wrestling her wrist out of my grip.

"...Wait, was I being ignored!? You bastard!" Sawatari raged.

"Elliot..." Yuya breathed.

"...Spoken like a true Common." Crow thought aloud.

To be honest, now that my grudge had passed (yes, I can hold a mean grudge) I just felt sad. Sad that she couldn't understand what I tried to tell her...wait...

"Selena!" She didn't stop. "Duel me!" At that, she stopped.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Duel you?"

"Huh? Elliot, why are you asking that?" Yuya questioned.

"If there's one thing I know after playing Duel Monsters all these years-" (Watching the anime all these years) "-Is that people can truly understand each other during a Duel! Selena...allow me to Duel you, so I can show you what I'm trying to tell you!"

A heavy silence fell across the room, until she turned to me. "I don't really care for the 'message' your trying to give. But, if you want to Duel, then so be it."

"A Duel huh?" Crow chuckled. "Yep, I'd say that's the best way to sort things out. C'mon, let's head out back."

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Me and Selena stood on either side of the square patch of dusty ground with our Duel Disks ready, whilst everyone else watched from the sidelines.

"They're really going to Duel! I can't wait!" Tanner giggled with excitement.

"Oi, Elliot!" Frank called, waving the Parally Deck around. "Don't you need your Deck?"

"Don't worry! I have another one!" I called as I slid the Timestream Deck into my holder.

"Two Decks? That's pretty cool." Amanda smiled.

"Damn Zekaki..." Sawatari hissed as he ground his teeth. "When this is over I'm giving him a piece of my mind!"

"This oughta be good, the way you guys were Dueling back there was pretty unique." Crow grinned.

Reira remained silent.

"Elliot...I know you can get your view across to her..." Yuya thought aloud.

"Let's go! Selena!" I cried as we both activated our Duel Disks.

_"Field Spell: Cross-Over."_ The floating blue platforms appeared around us.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Selena LP: 4000**

"I know the rule is ladies first, but if you don't mind, I'll take the first turn." I said.

"Do what you want." She stated.

I grit my teeth slightly at her bluntness. "I, using the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" I placed the two monsters on the end of my Duel Disks blade, making the word 'PENDULUM' appear on it.

"Wow!" The three kids said as the two monsters rose up.

"Now I am able to Summon monsters Levels 2 to 7 simultaneously!" I declared. "Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Three trails of light fell out of the hanging portal.

"Timestream Assassin!" The dagger handed monster appeared with a menacing look.

"Timestream Carer!" The friendly female showed herself with a smile.

"**Timestream Xylotrupes!**" This new Timestream monster was a large rhinoceros beetle with a sky blue shell, its legs were black mechanical zig-zagged joints and its horn was a long clock hand with a dark blue crystal spiked on the end of it.

**Timestream Xylotrupes, Level 2, Insect, WIND, ATK: 500 DEF: 200**

"So this is a Pendulum Summon!?" Frank cried.

"It's awesome!" Tanner cheered.

"The effect of Timestream Xylotrupes activates!" I said, pointing forward. "When this card is Special Summoned, it gains two effects! First, I can negate its destruction by battle once per turn. And second, it can attack twice during each Battle Phase!"

Crow chuckled. "That's one handy monster."

"Now the effect of Timestream Carer activates!" Said monster cheered. "When she is Special Summoned, I draw a card!" I drew and looked at it, knowing instantly that this would help get my point across. "I set a card and end my turn!"

'Okay...' I thought. 'She's obviously going to summon Moonlight Cat Dancer. But with my monsters in DEF Position, I won't take damage. Carer and Assassin can be Pendulum Summoned back, and I can prevent Xylotrupes' destruction. This should all work out going according to plan...'

"My turn, draw." She said. "I activate the Spell, Polymerization from my hand."

'Thought so.'

"I fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat and Moonlight Purple Butterfly in my hand." The two monsters appeared before swirling together as red and blue energy. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness, butterfly with violet poison, spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Her ace appeared with its sly smile.

"Er, Crow, what's Fusion Summoning?" Tanner asked.

"Honestly? No idea." Crow admitted.

"I now activate Moonlight Perfume from my hand." The Spell appeared. "I Special Summon 1 Moonlight monster from my Graveyard, with my choice being Moonlight Blue Cat!" The feline monster returned to the field.

"Your monsters aren't the only one who gain effects from being Special Summoned." She said, making me narrow my eyes slightly. "When Moonlight Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I may double the ATK of 1 Moonlight monster until the end of this turn! My target is Moonlight Cat Dancer!" The Fusion monsters ATK instantly doubled to 4800.

"4800 attack points!?" Frank gasped.

"I now activate Moonlight Cat Dancer's effect." Selena continued. "By tributing a Moonlight monster, it may attack all monsters my opponent controls twice each, though they are not destroyed during the first battle. I tribute Moonlight Blue Cat!" Blue Cat vanished as Cat Dancers clothes glowed brightly from its effect.

"Even your Dueling focuses on just one thing." I muttered, making her glare at me.

"Though Cat Dancer can attack all of Elliot's monsters, they're all in defence position." Yuya pointed out.

"I activate the Spell card; **Moonlight Attraction**." The Spell showed a black sky with a crescent moon, and a moonlit street with two couples underneath it holding each other lovingly. "By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, all monsters you control are changed to attack position!"

"Wait, what!?" I yelled as she slid a card into her Graveyard, making Cat Dancer blow kisses at my three monsters and making them gain hearts in their eyes as they switched to ATK position. "Oi, oi, what's the matter with you three!? Assassin, get a grip! Carer, I didn't know you swung THAT way!"

"This is bad, now all of them are in attack position." Crow mumbled.

"Do you really think you could protect yourself with such a pitiful defence?" Selena asked.

I needed to use this now. "Trap card, open! Party Time!" The card flipped up. "This decreases the attack of all monsters you control by 300 for each Timestream monster I control! With Assassin, Carer and Xylotrupes, I have three! Therefore, Moonlight Cat Dancer's ATK decreases by 900!" The three monsters began dancing, making Cat Dancer live up to her name as well whilst her ATK decreased to 3900.

"What a pitiful attempt to save yourself." Selena said. "Battle! Moonlight Cat Dancer will attack Timestream Xylotrupes!" Her monster jumped and dive kicked towards my own.

Thinking quickly, I ran towards one of the floating platforms. "I activate Solar Knight's Pendulum Effect! When you declare an attack, I choose the attack target! Moonlight Cat Dancer will attack Timestream Carer! Sun Shield!" Solar Knight's shiel shone like a spotlight on Carer, making Cat Dancer redirect its attack.

I jumped up on the platform. "Now I activate Lunar Knight's Pendulum Effect! By banishing a Trap card from my Graveyard during the Battle Phase, I can activate its effect! My only choice is Party Time, so Cat Dancer loses an additional 900 attack points! Crescent Reversal!" Once more the monsters danced together as Cat Dancer's attack fell to 3000.

I jumped on a second platform and finally found an Action Card. "And finally, Action Spell Miracle will prevent Carer's destruction by battle and halve the damage I take!" The attack finally made contact, the impact knocking me to the ground as Carer held her ground unharmed.

**Elliot's LP: 3450 **

"He reduced the amount of damage by a ton, that's some commitment." Crow praised.

"It's stupidity." Selena said. "Going through so much trouble. Due to Cat Dancer's effect, I can attack five more times."

"Heh...then what are you waiting for?" I smiled. "C'mon! We'll take all five attacks!" My three monsters rallied behind me.

Selena shot that look of hers. "Fine then, Cat Dancer will attack Xylotrupes!"

"Using Solar Knight's effect, I change the target to Carer! Plus, Miracle is still in effect!" This continued three more times, me taking a hit for each.

**Elliot's LP: 2900-2350-1800**

"Gack..." I groaned, sitting up after the multiple impacts. "Just need to take two more..."

"You won't take two more." Selena said as she picked up an Action Card. "Action Spell **Fail Action** negates the effects of all other Action Spells activated this turn." The card showed the silhouetted figure falling off a cliff in a panic, as my Miracle reappeared and was destroyed.

"Crud!" I yelled.

"Moonlight Cat Dancer will once again attack Timestream Carer!" Cat Dancer drop-kicked Carer, and this time she was destroyed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" I cried as I was once more flung back by the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 700 **

"This is bad! If Elliot takes one more attack..." Yuya couldn't finish his sentence.

"This is the end! Moonlight Cat Dancer shall attack Timestream Xylotrupes!" Her monster leapt towards mine.

"No way am I done!" I yelled. "I activate Solar Knight's effect to change the attack target to Assassin! Sun Shield!" Solar Knight shone on Assassin as I ran for an Action Card.

"As long as I still have my monsters, there's still hope!" I yelled as I grabbed it. "Action Spell! **Destiny Draw**!" The Spell showed a shadowed figure drawing a golden card. "With this, I draw 1 card!" I placed two fingers on the top of my Deck. "I put my last chance in the hands of my monsters! DRAW!"

Just as Cat Dancer was about to hit Assassin, I looked at the card I drew. "My partners heard me, Selena! I activate the effect of Battler Grappler in my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard, I halve this battles damage!" Battler Grappler appeared and blocked Cat Dancer with his hands, quickly before she swung her leg into both of them and destroyed them.

"Gaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" I cried as I was flung back.

**Elliot's LP: 50**

"S-Somehow...I made it." I panted.

"With 50 Life Points." Selena said. "That struggle you put on was pathetic. If you knew I would summon Cat Dancer, you should've just summoned one monster. Summoning three was an amateur mistake."

"Yeah...I know." I breathed, gaining a serious look. "It was to show you something about my monsters!"

"What? That you wasted them?" Selena said.

"No...Carer and Assassin...they sacrificed themselves to protect the much weaker Xylotrupes, and stood firm together!" I looked up full serious mode. "The Timestreams are what it means to be a team!"

Selena narrowed her eyes. "Then just try and get out of this. I end my turn."

"I will! My turn!" I drew my card. "As part of this team, I will not let my friends stay fallen, so let's do this once more! Pendulum Summon! Return, my monster partners! Timestream carer and Assassin!" My two monsters reappeared. "Since Carer was Special Summoned, I draw once more!" Looking at the new card, I knew what to do.

"Okay! I activate the Continuous Spell **Emblem Clock**!" The Spell showed a blue clock in the shape of an asterisk. "With this card, all my Timestream monsters gain 300 attack!" The clock hung above the three monsters, giving them a boost as Xylotrupes went ton 800 ATK, Assassin to 2000 and Carer to 2200.

"They got a boost, but none of them are strong enough to defeat Cat Dancer." Sawatari muttered.

"Now I equip Timestream Assassin with Timestream Longsword!" Assassin's right dagger hand lengthened and transformed into the weapon. "Equipped with this, Assassin gains 200 attack for each Timestream monster I control! With 3, Assassin gains 600 attack points!" Assassin raised its weapon skyward as its attack was raised to 2600.

"Alright! Now it's stronger then Cat Dancer!" tanner cheered.

"Tch..." Selena hissed.

"Battle! Timestream Assassin will attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Assassin ran forward left and right too fast to see, when suddenly he jumped up and slashed wildly, cutting cat Dancer into several pieces before it exploded.

**Selena's LP: 3800**

"Now, Carer will attack directly! Serene Pulse!" Carer launched a golden pulse of energy that knocked Selena back.

**Selena's LP: 1600**

I couldn't let up for a second in case she grabbed an Action Card. "Again! Timestream Xylotrupes! Attack directly!" The monster flew forward and stabbed Selena with its horn.

"Ugh!" She grunted as she stumbled back.

**Selena's LP: 800**

"Now for the finish! Xylotrupes! Attack directly again!" Once more the monst stabbed her, this time throwing her onto her back.

**Selena's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Looks like we have a victor." Crow announced as me and my monsters bowed before they faded away.

I walked over to Selena and offered her a hand. "Hey, are you okay?"

She stood up without taking the offer and brushed herself down. "I get it, you won."

"Oi, oi, the outcome didn't matter." I said. "I just wanted to try and show you what I believed in."

She stared at me for I don't know how long, before closing her eyes. "You have a very strange way of teaching things. But at least its something I can relate too." She turned on her heel. "I think I understand what you meant with that Duel..." She began walking away. "Which is funny because..." She stopped. "...I've never had a Duel that's meant to teach you something before. All I know of Duels is that they are battles to be won. So, I'll let this one slide this time."

"Uhh..." I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'll keep it in mind." She said. "See you later...Elliot." She then continued walking off.

"Selena..." I sighed.

_Timestream Xylotrupes: When this card is Special Summoned, it gains the following effects:_

_Once per turn, you can negate this cards destruction by battle._

_This card can attack twice during each battle Phase._

_Moonlight Attraction: Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard; change all monsters your opponent controls to ATK Position._

_Fail Action: Negate the effects of all other Action Cards activated during this turn._

_Destiny Draw: Draw 1 card._

_Emblem Clock: All face-up 'Timestream' monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

**New chapter! Yaaaaay! Sorry this is a little late, if you want to know why, it's because of Splatoon, I'm frikkin' addicted to that game.**

**This chapter introduces the 'Clock' archetype, basically Spells and Traps that support the Timestreams. And hey, it's such a great word to say! Cl-Ock. It's so satisfying.**

**Let me just say, last chapter I got a huge amount of reviews, and I want to thank everyone for all the support they've given to this story, which in turn has encouraged me to write more!**

**Also, I wish to give another shoutout to NewComer1's Yu-Gi-Oh Muikai, which has now reached the Cup of Scorch Arc in which they (I don't know whether their a boy or girl, sorry NewComer1) are doing incredibly well, I throughly recommend it.**

**This also goes to Shiun'in Ventus's The Emperor's Regnant, which has been developing very well so far. Both of these two are great writers and are good friends of mine who deserve a lot of support.**

**Now then, here is the question of the chapter:**

**QOTC: Out of all of Elliot's Timestream monsters, which ones are your favourite and why?**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Facility Life

I was not a happy bunny.

Why, exactly, was I not a happy bunny? Well, it was just the SMALL fact that we were all shoved into a Facility carrier and were currently on our way there, because TWO PEOPLE led Security right back to Crow's house! Wanna take a guess as to who they were? I'll give you a hint, both their names start with S!

The ones currently in the van consisted of me, Yuya, Selena, Crow, Shingo and Sawatari. Shingo was a friend of Crow's who had visited recently and got caught with the rest of us.

...By the way, I think he's a dimensional counterpart too. Calling it now, folks!

Anyway, yes, we were currently heading towards the Facility after being captured because Selena and Sawatari went out AGAIN whilst Yuya and Crow had this stupid argument about which was better; being entertained or being fed, it was like watching two kids argue which of their action figures was better! And frankly, downright embarassing.

BUT...I digress. What's done is done, I can't change that. But that doesn't stop me from giving Sawatari an 'I-told-you-so' glare.

"Cut that out, Zekaki!" He yelled at me. "Why don't you glare at Selena instead!?"

"I just dislike you more." I stated.

"What!?" He yelled.

I leaned back on the seat and huffed. "I'm just glad the kids weren't caught, and that Tsukikage managed to save Reira." I knew that Tsukikage could protect Reira, he was skilled like that.

There was silence among us until the van stopped, and we were all filed out and into a straight line in front of two ominous looking towers joined by several hallways.

'So this is Arc-V's Facility, huh?' I thought.

"We've brought in six new prisoners." The Security member said.

"Confirmed." The female prison guard nodded.

"Prisoners, he said!?" Sawatari raged yet again. "I'm Sawatari Shingo! I'm definitely not-"

"I've never heard of you, keep quiet." The Security behind him demanded.

"You over there." The female guard looked at Selena. "You're being placed in seperate quarters from those five. Come with me."

"What? Why!?" I said.

"Quiet you." A Security member said.

"It's fine, don't make a scene." She whispered to me, before she was escorted away.

"Selena..." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come on, the rest of you are this way." I begrudgingly followed the other guard as he led us to the left tower, watching as Selena was led to the right tower.

We stood in front of a large steel door as a guard explained things: "Your Duel Disks shall be confiscated, unauthorized Dueling isn't allowed here." He took our Duel Disks but handed us back our Decks. "Take these with you."

"Your not going to confiscate our Desks?" Crow asked.

"Here, your Deck is as valuable as your own life." The guard said with a sly look which I did not like one bit. "You better make sure to treasure it whilst you can." He slid a card into a scanner, causing the doors to open. "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum."

We walked in to find ourselves surrounded by an upward spiral of prison cells filled with dark faces and creepy grins. "From that greeting, I can guess not to expect soft beds and a full-course meal." No shit, Sawatari.

"Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost all of the inmates here are Commons arrested on false pretences." Crow said.

"There are easily 100 or 200 here on false charges." Shinji added.

"False charges? Then that's just like us, isn't it!?" Yuya gasped.

"That's right, but here there are only two types of people." Shinji elaborated. "People with no life left in their eyes, and the ones whose eyes still glow." I noticed him look up towards a cell and lower his head slightly, and I instantly knew he had allies in here.

We were led to a cell were the red and black handcuffs we were wearing just vanished. How, I have no idea. "From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home!" The guard proclaimed as he locked the cell door. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates." He chuckled before walking off.

"Like hell this is our 'home sweet home'." Crow sneered. "Now then, what're we going to do now?" We looked to the back of the cell to see two thugs standing together and two shadowed figures we couldn't make out.

"Looks like we've got some newcomers." One of the thugs said.

"Well? Aren't you going to greet us?" The other asked.

"N-Nice to meet you..." Yuya sweatdropped as they walked uncomfortably close to us.

"Huh? You call that a greeting!?" the dirty blonde haired one scoffed.

"You should be sitting with your head bowed down saying 'Nice to meet you, sir!'" The black haired one remarked.

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" I sweatdropped.

"If you want me to sit down, your going to have to bring me a sofa first." Sawatari huffed.

"What was that!?" "You little..." The pair growled.

"Quit acting so unseemly." A familiar voice said, as we looked up to see Gongenzaka!

"Gongenzaka! What're you doing he-" Yuya didn't get to finish his sentence as both him and me were brought into a spine crushing hug by the giant of a teen.

"Yuya! Elliot! Your both safe!" He cheered.

"Gongenzaka...I can't breathe...!" Yuya wheezed.

"My...spine...!" I groaned.

"When I was thinking I'd never see either of you again, to find not one but both of you here, I, the man Gongen...Gongen..." He suddenly burst into tears of joy.

"Sheesh, you're overreacting, Gon-chan, I told you we'd meet them eventually." Another familiar voice said, and we looked at the back to see Dennis lying on a bed looking over his shoulder at us. "_Hello_, Yuya, Elliot." From the way he toned that 'Hello', I guessed that he spoke English...wait, did that mean I was speaking Japenese!?...Questions for later.

"Dennis! You're here too!?" Yuya gasped.

"Yeah, I was Dueling with Kurosaki in the Darkness Dueling Arena and got captured." I don't want to think about what the Darkness Dueling Arena is like...

"Kurosaki is here too!?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, and he's doing fine for the most part." Dennis confirmed.

I raised an eyebrow. "'For the most part'?"

"His first day here, he got in a fight with 10 or so other prisoners, and was sent straight to solitary confinement." Jesus, that guy is so antisocial its painful! But this meant that...

"Two of our allies have been seperated from us..." I mumbled.

"You know all of these people, Boss Gon?" One of the thugs asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "This guy is Sakaki Yuya, my best friend. And this is Zekaki Elliot, another good friend of mine."

"Eh!?" The thug cried.

"That person over there is Sawatari Shingo, who isn't my friend." Ha ha.

"Boss Gon's friends!?" "And just his acquaintance!?" The two panicked before bowing frantically whilst apologising, exactly how they had described it to us.

"By the way, Yuya, do you know what happened to Akaba Reiji and everyone else?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Reira is safe, most likely, he's with Akaba Reiji." Yuya smiled. "And as for Yuzu..."

"What? You've seen Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked.

"No, not yet, but it seems like she could be nearby, but Elliot says there's a chance she's in danger!" Yuya said.

"In danger!?" He echoed.

"There's a guy with my face named Hotaru, who's very dangerous." I said. "It's possible he's targeting Yuzu."

"That's why we need to escape from here as quickly as possible!" Yuya said.

"Aren't you the boss around here? Can't you do something?" Sawatari suggested.

"No, and I'm not exactly the boss around here." Gongenzaka answered.

"The boss of this place is in another cell." Dennis told us. "From what I hear, he's been the head of this place for over 10 years!"

"An inmate is the big cheese around here?" I thought aloud sceptically.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Pretty soon it was lunch time, in which I got a spot of soup, a crumb of bread, and the smallest amount of water there was, along with Yuya, Sawatari, Shinji and Crow, and then it was completely ruined by an 'accidental' splash of cloth water. Luckily Gongenzaka and Dennis shared their food with us.

Afterwards we had to clean the dishes, then scrub down the showers, which we were initially going to do with four others, but they managed to get out of it by giving them cards, leaving us to clean the filthy room.

"The hell is up with this!?" Sawatari raged as he scrubbed. "Me being degraded to scrubbing!? I'm telling my father on these guards here!"

"For the last time, Sawatari, your father isn't here." I said. "So stop being such a baby."

"Quiet, Zekaki!" He yelled.

"So cards are what makes things work around here?" Yuya thought aloud.

"That must be what they meant when they said your cards are as valuable as your life." Crow sighed.

"You hand rare cards over to get the most out of whatever 'life' you can have here." Shinji summarised as he rung out his sponge.

I however, was thinking on other things, mainly Selena and Kurosaki. They were somewhere else entirely in this place and I had no idea where! If we were to plan an escape, we couldn't just leave them here!

"Elliot." I was suddenly aware of Yuya shaking my shoulder. "Are you okay? You've been staring at that sponge for a while."

"Oh, really? Sorry." I resumed my scrubbing, before noticing something and picking it up, finding the moment too good to resist. "Hey, Sawatari."

"Huh?" He turned to me with an annoyed look, as I chucked the object between his feet.

"Don't drop the soap." I smirked.

"SCREW YOU, ZEKAKI!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

It was the final gathering time before we all had to go into our cells for the night. I sat at a table with Yuya, Gongenzaka and Dennis as Crow and Shinji talked to a group of inmates, and Sawatari deliberately sat as far away from me as possible.

"Myyyyy, sometimes its so boring around here." Dennis said.

"Haven't you guys only been here a day?" Yuya asked.

"Yes, but you could do so much more instead!" He exclaimed.

As they continued to speak, I looked around and saw two guards conversing with each other, making me rise from my feet. "I'll be back in a second." The group looked at my back quizzically as I walked over to the two guards. "Hey, I need to talk to you."

The guards stopped their conversation as one pulled a disgusted face at me. "I don't have time to talk to trash like you."

Scowling, I got a Parally card out of said Deck and gave it to him. "Have time now?"

He examined the card with a smile. "Wow! Never seen a card like this before, must be rare." He pocketed the card. "What do you want, scumbag?"

"I need to know if there's a special room you keep certain prisoners in." I said.

The two chuckled. "Really? That's what you wanna know? There's a special confinement room on the top floor of the opposite tower, where 'special' scumbags are placed."

I got out another card. "Where's solitary confinement?"

The two full on burst out laughing now. "Ma-ha-han, your just a filthy sponge for useless information, aren't you?" He took the card and pocketed it. "It's in the centre of the opposite tower, got a whole corridor full of those rooms.

I drew a third Parally monster. "How do you get to the opposite tower?"

He snatched the card out of my hand. "The answer is you DON'T, you scum! Thanks for the cards though, I might even get you a good meal for these." He thrust the third card into his pocket before the two guards turned and walked off laughing.

I waited for a bit, tapping my foot on the ground, until the three cards flew out of the mans pocket and back into the Deck. "Good work, guys." I praised them before returning to my seat.

"_Incredible!_ That was an amazing trick, Elliot!" Dennis praised.

"Thanks." I nodded.

"What were you talking about?" Yuya asked.

"I was asking where Selena and Kurosaki were being held." I told the Lancers around me. "Both of them are in the opposite tower, Selena's in special confinement on the top floor, and Kurosaki is on the middle floor, where solitary confinement is."

"So now we know where they are." Gongenzaka said.

"Yeah, now it's just a matter of finding out how to get to them..." I sighed.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

Later that evening, we were called to Chojiro Tokumatsu, the boss of the Facility, in his cell. He Dueled Yuya, who won, and has regained his perspective on enjoying Dueling, as you do in this series. Chojiro is actually a nice guy once you get to know him, and even as it was getting late, he still talked with us, sitting in a circle cross-legged.

"Entertainment Dueling?" Chojiro smiled. "That sounds like quite the occupation!"

"It really is great, and someday, I'm going to be as great as my father!" Yuya declared.

"So that is your goal, Yuya? Then never lose sight of it!" Chojiro declared.

"Chojiro-san, you make a great Entertainment Duelist as well!" Dennis said.

"Really? I suppose I do, haha!" He laughed.

I, meanwhile, sat next to him, graciously drinking the water he got for us before setting it down, planning what question to put forward to get the answer I needed. "Chojiro-san?"

"Hm? Yes, Elliot?" He asked.

"Have you ever been to the opposite tower of the Facility?" I questioned in a carefree manner.

"The opposite tower?" He echoed. "No, it is where most of the guards rest, and the cells are only for more dangerous inmates or special cases, I do not know how to access it from this tower without guard permission."

"Oh..." I huffed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if it was any better over there." I shrugged.

From that, he actually laughed. "I can see how you would feel that way after today! But do not fear, you are all my friends now, so, under my roof, I will see to it that you are comfortable, and most importantly, ENJOY!"

"Agreed!" Sawatari cheered, as I tried to hide my thoughts.

Soon enough it was time to return to our cells as the lights went off, and as everybody fell asleep one by one, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

'Is there really no way to get to the second tower?' I thought. 'I can't just leave Selena and Kurosaki behind...but how? How am I supposed to-'

"Something keeping you up?" I nearly screamed as I sat up, to see Crow sitting on the edge of his bed, looking at me.

"Crow!?" I hissed, placing a hand on my chest. "Jesus, you scared the light out of me!"

"Ah, sorry." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head before he regained his serious look. "Listen Elliot, you've been distant all day, something's up, and I know what it is, you want to get to the other tower, don't you?"

I sighed in defeat. "I can't leave Selena and Kurosaki in there, Crow. They're my comrades, and I don't know what the heck could happen to them if they stay there."

Crow nodded. "I know how you feel, its hard to leave an ally behind...even if sometimes its in the best interests..." He said that somewhat wistfully, and I could tell something was up with him. He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he was having an internal debate, before nodding. "Listen, Elliot...I know a way to get to the secobd tower."

"Wait, you do!?" I shuffled closer to him.

He nodded. "Me and Shinji were talking with some of the other prisoners he's friends with, and they've been studying this place for a while. Specifically, the ventilation."

"Ventilation?" I repeated.

Crow nodded. "The ventilation circulates between two towers then out of the Facility altogether, it goes in a big square. It starts at the bottom of the tower we're currently in now, then goes all the way to the top, then crosses to the other tower via the guard security passageways, then drops to the bottom of THAT tower, then finally links back up with where it began, and vents out of the Facility all together."

"So the ventilation can help me bypass guard security into the second tower?"

"That's right."

I lay back in thought. "Selena and Kurosaki are on the top and middle floor, so it'd be best if I entered the topmost part of the ventilation, then make my way to the other tower from there."

Crow nodded as he pointed out of the cell door. "Run up all the way to the top of the spiralling staircase, and there should be a hatch against the wall next to the door to the top passageway connecting the towers, you should be able to get through there. Word of advice; if that towers ventilation is anything like this towers one, don't try to drop down it to the middle floor, its a straight drop with you going splat at the bottom, you're better off getting out and taking the stairs."

"...You're planning to break out, aren't you?" He sighed at that.

"Yeah...don't get me wrong Elliot, but the kids come first, me and Shinji can't stay in here, and you still need to help your friends, it'd be wrong for me to bring the rest of you along." He grinned. "But hey, if you do plan on busting those two out, follow right after us! We'll all grab something to eat afterwards!"

I looked at him. "Crow...why are you telling me all this?"

He laughed softly. "Isn't it obvious? It's cause we're friends, moron!"

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Crow..."

"Ahhh, don't mention it." He smiled. "Listen, just...don't tell anyone else about this okay? They'd wanna come along and leave everyone else behind, so not even Yuya, okay?"

I nodded in response. "Promise."

"Good, besides, I'm sure we'll see each other again once ALL of us are out." He flopped onto his bed. "Now get some sleep already, I'm tired..."

I smiled before I covered myself with the blankets and drifted off to sleep.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The next morning, me Yuya and Sawatari sat and watched Chojiro eat his food heartily. "You've got quite the appetite for the morning, Tokumatsu-san." Yuya observed.

"Of course I do!" He replied. "When you have a good Duel, the food tastes good too! Now, you guys dig in too! Unlike that, this food is delicious!" Our trays were taken away and replaced with PROPER foods.

"Thanks for the meal!" We cheered happily as I grabbed a drumstick and tucked in. If there was one thing me and Sawatari had in common, it was a love for good food, and man this meat was good!

"You're messing with me!" We turned to see an inmate being held by guards. "I've got nothing to do with this!"

"Behave and come quietly." The guard snapped as he began dragging him away.

"No! Stop! Please! Let me off!" He begged as he was led away.

"Seems that his buddies planned a prison break." One of Chojiro's assistants whispered to him.

"Prison break!?" Yuya copied.

"They've done something so stupid." Chojiro sighed with folded arms. "They should think of the comrades they were leaving behind. "

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"When these things happen, those left behind are held in joint liability and are punished." The other of Chojiro's assistants explained. "They're hauled off somewhere, not a single on of them has come back."

'So that's why Crow...' I looked at Yuya and Sawatari. '...I can't tell them about what I'm planning, if it were to fail, they'd all be punished too...'

I spent most of the rest of the day doing chores, thinking about my actions. 'How am I going to do this? When will it be right? And if I do, what if Crow and Shinji are caught in the middle of it?'

"Ah, Elliot!" Chojiro walked into the room I was cleaning.

"Oh, Chojiro-san." I said.

"I just came by to inform you that I've had a talk with the head, and we're going to put on a spectacular Grand Entertainment Duel Tournament!" He cheered.

"Woah, really!?" I gasped.

He nodded. "We're starting to set things up, and by tomorrow, we're going to put on a magnificent performance of Dueling! What do you say, Elliot? Will you participate?"

'A Grand Entertainment Duel Tournament?' I thought. 'With so many people gathered to watch it, that could be the perfect opportunity!'

I looked up at him. "Sorry, Chojiro-san, but I'd like to sit back and watch instead."

He chuckled. "In all honesty, I'm not surprised! In that case, we'll be sure to put on an amazing Duel for you!"

"Great! I'll come see you if I change my mind."

"Excellent! See you then!" Chojiro proclaimed as he walked out.

I leaned on my mop. 'Tomorrow...this is it.'

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

The next day, I had breakfast with everyone, and we all got to work on the set, me and Dennis were on paint duty withme doing white stripes and him doing red. I know I'm supposed to hate him being a double agent and all, but he was just so likeable! Might as well get the most out of it whilst it lasts, right? We talked and joked around and pretty soon we had done the whole thing!

However, after that, I deliberately stayed away from the set, doing chores such as sweeping that allowed me to discreetly climb up the spiralling stairway, until I was almost at the top. I looked down as the lights dimmed and guards began to file in.

'There are loads of guards preoccupied down there, time to make my move!' I ran all the way to the top to see a doorway...and an inmate standing there. "What the-? Who are you?"

"Your Zekaki Elliot, right? Crow's and Shinji's friend?" He asked.

"Y-Yes."

"Shinji told me to wait here for you and give ya a boost to the vent." He jabbed a thumb up at the grating. "He and Crow have loosened it up for you, so just lift it off."

'Crow...Shinji...' I thanked them in my head as I ran over to him. "Thanks for your help!"

"Don't mention it, I've owed Shinji a favour for a while, I just hope Crow's kids are okay." He lifted me up and I pulled the grate off of its hinges, staring down the cramped metal space.

"Okay, 1, 2, hup!" I jumped off his hands and into the ventilation on my hands and knees, and quickly started crawling.

I don't know how long I crawled for, but I eventually came to a grate on my right, and when I peered out of it, I could see the City of Commons and Tops, bathed in the warm orange glow of the setting sun. "I'm halfway to the other tower. Selena, Kurosaki, hold on, we're all getting out of here together!"

I quickened my crawling pace until I found another grate underneath me, peering through it I could see a bare hallway. "Finally, I made it to the second tower!"

"Jeez..." I clamped my hands over my mouth as a guard walked past. "This sucks, I can't believe I'm stuck here whilst the rest get to go off to that Entertainment Duel thing."

'Shit! Not all of them went!' I realised.

"That girl's a real pain." He hissed as he rubbed his eye, which I now realised was black. "She really struggled a lot..."

'Is he talking about Selena?' I thought as I positioned myself over the grate. 'How do I get down there without being seeEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!?' The grate opened up under me.

"What the-GLARPHG!" Came the cry of the guard as I fell on top of him, squashing him and knocking him out.

"...Ow." I stated as I stood up, notcing the unconscious guard underneath me. "...Silent takedown, Batman style." I felt so badass right now.

Putting that aside for the moment, I looked left and right to find myself in a long corridor. To the right of me it stretched out to a downwards staircase, whilst to the left of me was a green door.

"This must be the top floor!" I told myself as I grabbed the handle and opened the door. "Selena!"

Unfortunately, I did not find myself in a cell room. Instead I was in a square room with cream coloured walls and a matching floor, with a green ceiling and lights, another green door being on the exact opposite side of the room.

And to the left of that door was a wooden desk. Scattered upon it were dark green guard Duel Disks, some dismantled, with a golden plaque that read Gransdim on it. And sitting behind that desk with his feet up on it, tinkering with a Duel Disk was a large, burly man with pale white skin, indicating he'd worked here for a while, with a large nose, Wario moustache and steeled grey eyes..

For a moment, nothing happened, then he looked up to meet my gaze. "Well, well, well...seems we have an unexpected visitor."

I stepped back. "Who are you!?"

"Read the plaque, scum." He said, pointing a meaty finger at the object on his deck. "I'm Gransdim, top guard ath the Facility." He stood up and walked in front of the door, and I noticed a set of keys dangling from his belt, and he grinned menacingly. "Like what you see, vermin? These are the keys to the door behind me."

"Let me guess, Selena's in there?" I asked.

"Selena?" He pondered the name for a bit, before realisation crossed his face, and he laughed. "You mean that bitch we just locked up in here? Man, she put up a fight! It was a real riot to see her beat up some of those guys like that!"

My eyes widened in rage. "What did you say?"

"Eh? I say something wrong, filth?" He asked.

"Don't call her a bitch." I snarled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" He taunted. "I'll call that whore whatever I want! As long as she's in MY capture, I'll call her whatever I damn well please you brat! Bitch! Whore! Slut! You say it, I'll name it! Got a problem with that!?"

"You bastard!" I yelled, and I raised a fist, before stopping myself. I could feel it, the darkness slowly emerging. I hurriedly shook my head and took deep breaths to calm myself and suppress it.

"Heh, looks like you haven't got the balls to do stuff." He walked over to his Desk. "Y'know...I'm actually kinda impressed that trash managed to make it all the way here. But trash is trash, and I have to get rid of it...still, doesn't mean I can't have fun in the process." He tossed a Duel Disk at me, and I caught it.

"What's this?" I panted from the fear of the darkness escaping.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to Duel." He put another one over his muscular left arm. "And when I beat you, I'll drag your sorry broken ass down to solitary confinement." He activated his Duel Disk, which created a red blade.

"You want a Duel? Fine! I'll beat you down and save Selena!" I declared as I activated my own Duel Disk, which created a dark blue blade, just like my normal Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Gransdim LP: 4000**

I looked at my opening hand to see two good Pendulum monsters. 'Alright, with these, I'll create the Pendulum Scale!'

"Since I'm in charge here, I'll go first." Gransdim stated. "I summon Cuff Officer from my hand!" A little devil wearing a police uniform appeared, carrying a giant metal police handcuff in each hand.

**Cuff Officer, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1400 DEF: 400 **

"Whilst Cuff Officer is face up on the field, its effect is in play." Gransdim smirked. "And with it, you can only activate 1 Spell or Trap card per turn you scum!"

"What!?" This was bad, I could only activate one Pendulum Monster per turn whilst that monster was face-up on the field.

"I'll set two cards and end my turn." He finished.

"My turn! Draw!" I drew.

"Voi, voi!" A familiar voice said.

"Kurizero!" I whispered as the monster appeared beside me. "I see, you'll fight with me!"

"Are you talking to yourself there, vermin?" Gransdim asked.

I added Kurizero to my hand before choosing a different card. "I place the Scale 1 **Parally Rapper Raptor** in the Pendulum Zone!"

The monster rose up to the left of me; it was a green scaled raptor wearing a set of purple headphones and a pair of golden star sunglasses, its cheeky grin was filled with sharp teeth (one of which was gold) and its stubby arms had giant three-clawed hands with a golden ring containing a red gem on the middle of each. It wore a small tuxedo with a red tie, a flashy pink explosion collar, and its tail hooked around the right side of its body so it could be held in its right claw, due to the fact that there was a microphone on the end of it.

**Parally Rapper Raptor, Level 5, Dinosaur, EARTH, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1400**

"Yooooooo!" Rapper Raptor roared into its microphone tail.

"Pendulum Zone?" Gransdim said in confusion. "Man, I really haven't had a Duel in a while...doesn't matter, cause now you can't activate any more Spells or Traps!"

"Maybe not, but I can summon!" I yelled. "I summon** Timestream Illusionist**!"

A big rectangular mirror with silver edges and a small clock on each end appeared. Out of the mirror climbed a chibi girl wearing a violet dress and a black witches hat, with curly pink hair covering her eyes and floating in the air due to a lack of legs. She grinned mischievously, revealing a set of sharp teeth, before she floated behind the mirror and grew two long purple zigzagging paper thin arms with a big white glove on the ends of each, in order to grab the mirror at each of its long ends and holding it vertically in front of her, like a shield.

**Timestream Illusionist, Level 4, Psychic, DARK, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1400**

"Battle! Timestream Illusionist! Attack Cuff Officer!" She gave a mock salute before flying forward and raising her mirror above her head as if to smash it down on top of Cuff Officer's.

"As if I'd let you do that, you scum!" Gransdim yelled. "I activate my Continuos Trap,** Access Denied**!" The Trap showed two officers showving inmates away from a closing door. "Once per turn, I can negate a monsters attack against a Cuff monster!" A cell door suddenly appeared in front of Illusionist, and instead of bringing it down, the cell door got reflected in Illusionist's mirror blowing up, which the real thing did shortly after.

'Damn, I wasn't able to get rid of Cuff Officer!' "I end my turn!"

"Then it's mine! I draw!" He looked at his cards and grinned. "Here I come, trash! I summon** Cuff Crab**!" A little metallic crab with handcuffs for pincers appeared.

**Cuff Crab, Level 2, Fiend/Tuner, WATER, ATK: 800 DEF: 500**

"Whilst Cuff Crab is face-up, you can only attack once per turn!"

'He's restricting my actions even more!'

"This is it! I'm tuning my Level 4 Cuff Officer with my Level 2 Cuff Crab!" Cuff Crab spun around wildly, turning into two Synchro rings which passed over Cuff Officer, turning it into 4 sphere os light that became a beam of energy. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Cuff Chief**!" The new monster was a demon dressed in a green guards uniform, wielding a bo staff with a hand cuff on each end.

**Cuff Chief, Level 6, Fiend/Synchro, DARK, ATK: 2200 DEF: 1800**

"With Cuff Officer and Cuff Crab gone, their effects are, too!" I declared.

Gransdim smiled. "Idiotic scum! Cuff Chief's effect gives it the effects of its Synchro Materials! So! Via Cuff Officers effect, you may only activate one Spell or Trap card per turn!" Suddenly a hair of handcuffs appeared around my wrists!

"W-What is this!?" I gasped.

"And! Due to Cuff Crabs effect, you can only attack once per turn!" A second pair of cuffs appeared around my legs.

"Ugh!" I grunted from the force.

"Battle! Cuff Chief will attack Timestream Illusionist!" His monster roared as the cuffs on each end of its bo staff lit on fire, before it hit Illlusionist with them, smashing her mirror and causing her to cry out as she was destroyed.

"Illusionist! Aaaaahhhhhh!" I cried out as the impact hit me and slammed me into the wall, making me fall onto my front.

**Elliot's LP: 3300 **

"Is that the best you got, vermin?" Gransdim smirked as I tried to get up, but the cuffs on my hands and legs restricted my movements. "All you can do is crawl on the ground before me!"

"Wh...What was that!?" I glared up at him. "That impact...it was so strong!"

He grinned cruelly. "Y'know...guarding prisoners gets real boring sometimes, so I took up tinkering with Duel Disks." He held out his own. "See this one here? I've cranked up its Solid Vision to maximum power! As such, it dishes out some real strong pain."

"You son of a bitch!" I spat as I finally struggled to my feet.

He just grinned. "I set a card and end my turn."

I glared at him. "I...will smash you! And then I'll leave this place with Selena and Kurosaki!" Despite the cuffs, I placed two fingers on the top of my Deck. "It's my turn! Draw! During the Standby Phase, I activate the effect of the Timestream Illusionist in my Graveyard! During the first Standby Phase after it is destroyed, by sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it back!"

I looked at the monster. "I'm counting on you, Kurizero!"

"Voi!" It nodded as I slid it into the Graveyard.

"Revive! Timestream Illusionist!" The shards of mirror reformed, and Illusionist climbed out and held it in front of her once again, giving a cheeky smile.

"Hmph, trash is still trash, no matter how many times you see it." Gransdim grunted.

I said nothing as I grabbed my card. "I, using the Scale 8** Parally Yomi Yarn**, complete the Pendulum Scale!"

The monster that rose up looked like a knitted voodoo doll, mainly black, purple and red in colour with stumpy little arms and legs and an oversized head, the front of which was covered by a little cartoony skull mask with sad eyes. Three strands of black yarn extended out of its back, all knotted at the end with a tiny cartton skull on the end of each.

**Parally Yomi Yarn, Level 1, Fairy, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Pendulum Scale 8**

"Heh, I thought you'd try that Pendulum thing again, filth!" He shouted. "I activate the Continuos Trap** Magic Check!**" The Trap showed several cartoonish wizards walking through a metal detector headed by goblins. "Once per turn, when my opponent activates a Spell or Trap, I negate its activation and return it to their hand! Then, they cannot activate it for the rest of the turn!"

"Crap!" I cursed as Yomi Yarn faded away and I added it to my hand.

"Hahaha! What are you gonna do now, scum!?" Gransdim taunted. "You can't attack, you can't use Spells or Traps, your practically able to do nothing! Once I'm through with you, I'm locking you in the deepest darkest hole Security has to offer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_Cuff Officer: Whilst this card is face up on the field; your opponent can only activate 1 Spell or Trap card per turn._

_Parally Rapper Raptor: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control; increase or decrease its Level by 1._

_Normal Effect: Whilst this card is face-up on the field or Extra Deck, it can be treated as Level 4._

_Timestream Illusionist: During the next Standby Phase after this card is destroyed; you can discard 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; its effects are negated and it cannot activate its effects until the End Phase._

_Access Denied: Once per turn, when a 'Cuff' monster you control is attacked, you can negate that attack._

_Cuff Crab: Whilst this card is face up on the field; your opponent can only attack once per turn._

_Cuff Chief: This card gains all the effects of its Synchro Materials._

_Parally Yomi Yarn: Pendulum Effect: You can banish this card from your Pendulum Zone to add 1 'Polymerization' from your Deck to your hand._

_Normal Effect: This card can be treated as any Attribute or Type for a Fusion Summon. __You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using this card and DARK Monsters you control as Fusion Materials._

**New chapter! Man, I am amazed by the amount of reviews for last chapter! I seriously cannot thank you guys enough for your support! By the way, yes, Leiko IS British, and so is Elliot as a matter of fact.**

**I must admit, out of all the monsters introduced in this chapter, Yomi Yarn is my favourite. This little guy went through som serious redrafting before I finally decided on him, plus I gave him a good Fusion-based effect so that he will be used frequently. And if you think it's overpowered, I have 6 words for you: Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One. After that card I think we can get away with almost anything.**

**By the way, if you guys are wondering why I skipped so much episode content...well, you've already seen it, haven't you? You don't want to read all that again, so I saved you the trouble, works for me too because I get to focus more on original writing, and you guys get the chapter quicker! It's win-win!**

**One last thing, recommendations! The first is animewatchers186's 'In the Mind of Yuzu' which a lot of you might have read or heard of, its a nice thing to read when you've got the time, and its been on here longer then Arc-VOC! And this one goes out to Animegirl426's 'A to Z', which is basically just a bunch of Fruitshipping (YuyaxYuzu) one-shots. But hey, I'm a sucker for shipping.**

**Alrighty! Here is this chapters question:**

**QOTC: If Elliot was in Arc-V Abridged, what type of personality and quirks do you think he would have?**

**Right then! I wanna get this chapter up quick so no time to dawdle, and sorry if the spellings bad. Thank you again for all your support! **

**Oh! By the way! A lot of you asked if I could show a scene with Sawatari asking Selena about Elliot...well...perchance you shall have to wait until the next chapter...(evil laugh).**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rescue Selena!

_Not Elliot's POV_

The sun had practically set in the City, only a thin strip of bright orange contrasted the black, star filled sky and the neon lights of Tops.

Selena, was oblivious to this as she lay on her comfortable prison rooms bed, arms folded in frustration and features set into a small scowl.

'This is ridiculous...' She thought in annoyance. 'Locking us up here, we're just wasting time! It's just an annoyance!' She sighed heavily. 'Not to mention there's nothing to do...I've tried breaking out several times and nothing's worked.'

She stared at the ceiling, having nothing better to do, and let her thoughts drift. 'When did they start following us? How did I not see it? Hmm...'

_Flashback_

Selena and Shingo walked along the empty run down street, looking for more information on the 'Jack Atlas' they had recently been told about. Selena walking ahead as Shingo followed, hands in pockets, glaring at the ground.

After a while Selena shot a glare over a shoulder at him. "What's wrong with you? You've been like that since this morning."

"It's what that damn Zekaki said!" Now that attention was on him, Shingo began to rant with the bitterness of a child. "Talking to me like that! I'm not a child! I'm Sawatari Shingo! I can take care of myself!"

Selena simply ignored his pretentious whining and resumed walking. "Huh? Hey! Hold on!" Shingo ran up and walked alongside her. "C'mon! You have to be annoyed at him too!"

"Zekaki Elliot simply stated his resolve." Selena replied.

"Eh?" Shingo pulled a face. "Don't tell me you agree with that bastard!?"

"He wanted to protect the people that he had been kind to him, the fact that he would go so far as to request a Duel to hinder the chances of them being compromised shows his loyalty to that fact." Selena elaborated. "And I..." She stopped, thinking of the right word to say. "...respect him, for that."

"Tch, your just saying that because you lost." Shingo muttered, earning himself a hard yet discreet kick to the shin. "Ouch! Ow! So you are annoyed at that! Well, when_ I _defeat Zekaki I'll put him in his place!"

Selena ignored Sawatari's declarations as she walked. 'This is bothersome...'

_Flashback End_

She sat up at the conclusion of her thoughts. 'I think I need to know more about you, Zekaki Elliot...'

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

'Shit! He's sealed my Pendulum Summon!' I cursed in my head as I observed the field; Parally Rapper Raptor in the Pendulum Zone whilst Timestream Illusionist was on my field, whilst Gransdim controlled Cuff Chief, the face up Traps Access Denied and Magic Check, with 1 face-down.

"I don't know what that Pendulum Scale crap is you trash, but you're not using it any time soon! Hahahahaha!" Gransdim laughed.

I gritted my teeth and observed the cards in my hand. "Even without Pendulum Summoning, I can still destroy that monster of yours!"

"What did you say, punk?" Gransdim asked, mockingly. "In case your deaf, you can't use Spells or Traps, and you can't attack!"

"But I still have monster effects!" I declared. "The effect of Timestream Vamp allows it to be Special Summoned when I control a Timestream monster!" The little bat appeared with a cry. "Now I release my two monsters to Advance Summon!" The pair disappeared as a burst of light erupted from the ground.

"Oh great vanguard of infinite power, sealed away for your amazing potential, please appear with your limited strength!" I chanted. "Advance Summon! The chained heart of my resolve! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The chained monster appeared, its bandages for arms curled into fists at the ends.

"Hahaha! That's a monster worthy of trash like you I've ever seen! Bound up with heavy chains, just like the rest of you scum!" Gransdim mocked. "That thing can't touch me whilst I have Access Denied!"

"Yavix's chains are its restraint to its unlimited power." I said. "But even when hindered, its still a force to be reckoned with! Yavix's effect activates! When it's Advance Summoned, my opponent cannot activate card effects until the End Phase! Chain Force!" Suddenly Yavix's chains reached out and bound his two face up cards, his on face down card, and Cuff Chief.

"Huh!?" Gransdim gasped.

"Now you can't activate Access Denied!" I told him. "Battle! Yavix! Attack Cuff Chief! Sealed Energy!" Yavix's arms wrapped around Cuff Chief and encased it in red energy before it exploded.

**Gransdim's LP: 3500**

"Have a taste of your own medicine, Gransdim!" I yelled, but when the dust cleared, he stood there with a sly grin! "What? How are you unharmed?"

"Heh, did a slight breeze go past just then?" He asked mockingly. "Too bad, vermin! You've got the Duel Disk with practically no impact force! I can't feel a thing!"

I checked my Duel Disk and saw a message pop up with a computerised voice:_ 'Solid Vision Intensity: 0%'_

"You-!" I growled. "I end my turn!"

He gave a scowl of his own. "Still, for destroying my monster, your gonna get hurt, brat! I activate the Trap **Material Salvage**!" The Trap showed Junk Synchron and Spring Sprocket getting picked up out of a junkyard of other Tuner monsters with metal claws. "During the End Phase of a turn a Synchro Monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon its Synchro Materials from the Graveyard! Revive! Cuff Officer and Cuff Crab!" The two monsters returned to his field.

'Now he's just going to Synchro Summon again!' I thought.

"My turn! Draw! Now, let's do this again! I'm tuning my Level 4 Cuff Officer with my Level 2 Cuff Crab!" Crab once again turned into 2 rings for Officer to pass through. "Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Cuff Chief!" The monster I'd just destroyed reappeared.

"It may be back, but Cuff Chief isn't as strong as Yavix!" I pointed out.

"Don't need it to!" Gransdim smirked. "I activate the Spell,** Back Entrance Attack!**" The card showed several police officers storming in the back entrance of a building. "This allows one Cuff monster I control to attack directly this turn!"

"Crud!" I realised as two doors materialised; one in front of Cuff Chief and one behind me.

"Battle! Cuff Chief! Attack that flithy scum directly!" Cuff Chief lit the cuffs on the ends of its bo staff on fire before jumping through the door and out the one behind me, whiplashing me in the stomach with a powerful swing.

"Coughagh!" The wind was knocked out of me as I was sent flying into the wall, hitting against it before I fell to the floor with a new big bruise.

**Elliot's LP: 1100**

"I'll set a card and end my turn at that." Gransdim finished. "What's the matter, punk? Broken already? But the fun's only started! I am going to beat you into the ground." With the chains still around my wrists and legs, I could only puch myself onto my elbows and knees whilst ignoring the pain. "And guess what? After this, that girls gonna get a severe punishment too, seeing as you were trying to break her out. I'm going to enjoy breaking one of her ribs."

"Ugh...Fuck you, you damn bastard!" I shouted in rage.

**"E...t..."**...What was that? **"Yo...d m...ot..."** A voice? It sounded horrible. **"Le...hel...liot. Let...hur...im"**

"Gah!" I could feel it, the hatred, leaking out of me, thick like blood. "Not...now..." I tried to suppress it, but was fighting a losing battle as it spread down my arm and into my Duel Disk.

_'Solid Vison Intenzzz-ititititiyyyyyyyyy-'_ The screen started buzzing as a little gauge turned up. _'S-S-S-S-S-S-Sooooooolid Vision Intensity: 100%'_ And just like that the darkness was gone, as if it had done all it wanted to do.

'Too close...' I hadn't realised I'd broken out in cold sweat. 'Too close...and that voice...who...no...WHAT, was that?'

"What's wrong with you, trash!?" Gransdim pulled me out of my thoughts.

'Right...I have to concentrate on this Duel right now, and save Selena!' I nodded to myself in determination. "My turn! Draw!" I observed what I'd just drawn. "This card is...I set a card face-down!" The card appeared on my field. "Now, I summon Parally Yomi Yarn form my hand!" The little dark doll appeared with a little dance.

"Ha! That little runt? What can a pathetic little rag like that do?" Gransdim mocked.

"This 'pathetic little rag' has an incredible ability!" I yelled. "I activate Parally Yomi Yarn's effect! Once per turn, I can use this monster and another DARK monster I control for a Fusion Summon! My choice is, obviously, Yavix!" Several yarn strands stretched out from Yomi Yarn and wrapped around Yavix. "Then, this card can be treated as any Attribute or Type for that Fusion Summon! I choose for Yomi Yarn to be Dragon-Type!" Yomi Yarn unravelled itself and reformed into a red and orange dragon plushie, before it and Yavix turned into a red and purple whirlpool.

"The hell is this!?" Gransdim gasped.

"Unformed yarn of darkness, combine with the warrior bound by chains and regret, and shed its injured skin so you both may be renounced in the crimson flames of almighty strength! Fusion Summon! The burning soul of my resolve! Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" The Fusion monster exploded out of the crimson flames with a mighty roar.

"Fusion Summon!?" Gransdim echoed. "...Wait, we were told that girl could do that too! So that's why your after her!"

"Battle!" I pointed forward. "Yavix the Dragon Emperor! Attack Cuff Chief!" The monster roared before charging.

"Have you forgotten!?" He cried. "I'll just negate your attack with Access Denied!"

"I activate Yavix the Dragon Emperor's effect!" I said. "When it attacks, I can activate one of two effects! By using the first one, you can't activate card effects until the End Phase! Ember Suppression!" Yavix flapped its wings, spreading embers over his Trap cards.

"Again!?" He cried in frustration.

"Now I activate the effect of Kurizero in my Graveyard!" I followed up. "By banishing this card from my Graveyard, I can make your monsters attack 0 until the End Phase!" Kurizero leapt out of the Graveyard portal glowing in a rainbow colour. "Go, Kurizero! Zero Zone!"

"Voiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kurizero cried as it charged forward and released a burst of energy that reduced Cuff Chief's ATK and DEF to 0.

"Huh!?" Gransdim said.

"Go, Yavix! Crimson Hell Claw!" Yavix slashed with its blazing claw, making Cuff Chief explode.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" He cried as the impact slammed him into the wall behind him.

**Gransdim's LP: 600**

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine!?" I questioned.

"You...little rat!" Gransdim roared as he got back up. "Unforgivable! Worthless trash like you, harming a higher authority like me!? Unheard of!" He pointed at me accusingly. "You maggots all think the same; 'We want equality', 'We want freedom', I'm sick to death of your bitching! You try to stand up to power, your gonna get knocked back down with nothing left! Learn your place already!"

I narrowed my eye at him. "Your so naive, just like the rest of Tops. Don't blame me when something makes your perfect little order come crumbling down."

He grit his teeth in anger. "You little bastard! My turn! Draw! I activate the Trap, Descending Lost Star!" The familiar card flipped up. "With this, I Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in defense position, with its Level reduced by 1 and its defense reduced to 0! Revive, Cuff Chief!" The monster reappeared with a Level of 5 and a DEF of 0.

"Now I summon Cuff Crow!" A black crow with handcuffs for feet appeared.

**Cuff Crow, Level 3, Fiend/Tuner, WIND, ATK: 1100 DEF: 600**

"Whilst this card is face-up, you can only Summon or Set 1 monster per turn!" He stated. "But he's not going to be staying around for long! I'm tuning my Level 5 Cuff Chief with my Level 3 Cuff Crow!" Crow turned into three Synchro rings for Chief to jump through.

"Smash and destroy all scum, trash, and vermin in this City! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8!** Cuff Boss!**" The monster was a giant muscular man wearing an officers hat, trousers and shoes, but no shirt to show off multiple battle scars, and the heavy black chains it used as suspenders with the padlock on the front of its back, wielding a giant heavy bisento over its shoulder with a steel razor sharp cuff on the end.

**Cuff Boss, Level 8, Fiend/Synchro, DARK, ATK: 3000 DEF: 1500 **

"When Cuff Boss is Synchro Summoned, its effect activates!" Gransdim shouted. "By banishing up to three monsters from my Graveyard, Cuff Boss gains their effects! I banish Cuff Officer, Crab and Crow to prevent you from only summoning, attacking, and activating Spells and Traps, once per turn!" The three monsters leapt out of the Graveyard portal and became keychains hanging on Cuff Boss's belt, whilst several cuffs bound my wrists, ankles and waist.

"3000 ATK..." I hissed.

"Battle! Cuff Boss! Attack that overgrown lizard!" Cuff Boss swung its bisento, slashing Yavix the Dragon Emperor in half before it exploded. "Plus, when Cuff Boss destroys a monster by battle, you take 500 damage!"

"Yavix! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I smashed into the wall and collapsed forward, the wind knocked out of me.

**Elliot's LP: 500**

"I end my turn!" Gransdim finished. "Get up! I'm not through with you yet!"

"Ugh...urgh..." I struggled up, feeling some bruises on my back from the impact. "I...will NOT...allow myself...to lose to someone like you!"

"Dellusional little trash! Get ii into that worthless Commons brain of yours! You've lost!" Gransdim roared. "You bastards are like cockroaches! An annoying little infestation!"

I got up to my feet. "Heh...it's funny, I don't mind being called a cockroach. At least those guys never give up." I placed two fingers on the top of my Deck. "This Duel is far from over Gransdim! It's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "I activate the other effect of the Timestream Illusionist in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can negate the effects of 1 face-up card you control until the End Phase! My choice is Cuff Boss! Reverse Reflect!"

Illusionist jumped out of the Graveyard portal and reflected Cuff Boss in its mirror, before it shattered and the shards rained down on Cuff Boss, pinning it in place as if the shards were arrows.

"Impossible!" Gransdim yelled.

"Now, I, using the Scale 2 Timestream Recruiter, set the Pendulum Scale!" Recruiter rose up next to Rapper Raptor with a 2 underneath it.

"Don't get cocky you little shit! I activate Magic Check's effect to return it to your hand, and prevent you from using it again!" I added Recruiter back to my hand. "Nice try, but your finished!"

I however, just smiled. "I was hoping you'd do that!"

"What!?"

"I summon Timestream Wanderer from my hand!" The monster appeared with its scarf arms crossed. "And when he's Summoned, I can Special summon a Level 3 or lower Timestream monster from my hand! C'mon, Timestream Recruiter!" The monster appeared next to him.

"What can those piss-poor monsters do!?"

"They can help with this! I activate my Continuos Trap,** Ice Clock**!" The Trap flipped up to show a white clock with icicles for hands in the center of an iceberg. "This card, when activated, targets a number of face up cards my opponent controls, equal to the number of Timestream monsters I control, and negates their effects! My choices are Access Denied and Magic Check!" The white clock appeared and began winding back rapidly, causing a flash blizzard to blow and freeze the two Traps over.

"My Traps!" Gransdim cried.

"Now, I activate Parally Rapper Raptor's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of a monster I control by one!"

"Check it!" Rapper Raptor cried as it roared into its microphone, sending multicoloured music notes everywhere.

"I increase Timestream Recruiter's Level to 4!" The music notes converged on Recruiter and boosted its Level by 1.

"What good will that do you!? Neither of your monsters are Tuners!" Gransdim pointed out.

"They don't need to be...ready, you guys?" The two monsters nodded as a card in my Extra Deck shone. "Yeah, I get it, it's time for your introduction! I overlay my Level 4 Timestream Wanderer and Recruiter!" The two monsters turned into orange and yellow streams of energy. "Using these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network!" The galactic portal opened up, and the two monsters dived in.

"Explorer of the universes, treading in the wake of mystery and danger! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4!** Parally Amazing Adventurer!" **

The monster that appeared was rather short in height, being about chibi size, and wore a tattered crimson cloak with a matching cowboy hat, a brown strap around the base with a large emerald on the front. It wore big brown boots and crimson trousers with a matching suit featuring gold buttons and a dark blue tie, yet also had a large gold star on the chest, and very long sleeves due to the length of the monsters arms. It wore brown five fingered gloves with a white gem on the back of each, and had two oversized silver guns with thick barrels inside the sleeves, an orange wrapped up whip with a cartoon snake head at the end hung on the left side of its belt, whilst a black katana hilt with gold stars running along it hung off the right side. Its collar was turned up, showing nothing but black in relation to its face, except for two circular red eyes made serious by the brim of its hat, and a long green reed with two leaves on the end sticking out. Two green comets circled around it.

**Parally Amazing Adventurer, Rank 4, Warrior/Xyz, WIND, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700 **

"Xyz Summon!?" Gransdim gasped as Amazing Adventurer chewed on its reed.

"This is the end, Gransdim!" I declared. "I activate Parally Amazing Adventurer's effect! Once per turn, by detaching one Xyz Material..." The Xyz Monster absorbed one of the green comets. "I can target 1 monster on the field and grant it a Rank equal to its Level! My choice is Cuff Boss!" Amazing Adventurer grabbed its whip and lashed it at Cuff Boss, quickly wrapping around it as the snake on the end bit down on his neck, making the orange around its Level stars turn black.

"A Rank!? What is that!? Did you just make my monsters Level 0!?" Obviously, he didn't understand.

"Battle! Parally Amazing Adventurer! Attack Cuff Boss!" Letting his whip go, my monster firmly grasped the hilt of his katana and drew it, the steel blade long and sharp shone brilliantly.

"Idiot! Cuff Boss has 1000 more attack!" Gransdim yelled.

"Parally Amazing Adventurer's effect activates!" I cried. "When it battles a monster with a Rank, it gains 200 attack times that monsters Rank during the Damage Step!" The guns in Amazing Adventurer's sleeves popped out. "Cuff Boss' granted Rank is 8! Therefore, my monster gains 1600 attack! Boost Shooting!" Amazing Adventurer fired several rounds that punched holes through Cuff Boss' 8 Rank Stars, making them explode and be absorbed into him, raising his ATK to 3600.

"What!? No! I can't! I can't lose to pathetic trash like you!" Gransdim yelled.

"Take this, Gransdim! Waking Wind Slash!" Amazing Adventurer flew forward and rapidly slashed Cuff Boss all over its body, before slowly sheathing its katana just in time for the monster to explode.

"Gngh! Grrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" The impact sent him flying back and crashing into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

**Gransdim's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

It's job done, Amazing Adventurer retrieved its weapons before getting a guitar out of its cape and strumming a few notes. "Thanks for your help!" The monster tipped its hat, keeping its identity a secret, before fading away.

I walked over to the unconscious Gransdim and took the keys from his belt, clutching them tightly. 'The hatred...it almost got me...and that voice...no. I don't have time to worry about that now.' I cautiously walked over to the door and slid the first key in, no good. Second, no good. Thankfully, third time was the charm. As carefully and quietly as possible, I opened the door and peered in, just incase there was anymore obstructions. But, indeed, I found myself in a nice looking room, far different then that of mine and my friends cell. It had a couch and a TV!

Silently, I creeped in and looked around, until I saw Selena lying down on the bed with her arms folde-...ohohohoooo my god, she was pouting! Straight up puffed out cheeks and everything! The big tough Selena was pouting like a little girl, if only I had a camera.

Deciding to milk the moment, I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall. "Y'know, you look kinda cute whilst pouting."

Her eyes immediately shot open and she sat up. "Elliot!?" She jumped to her feet and walked over to me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. "How long have you been in here?"

"Just now." I shrugged, pointing to the open door. "I came to rescue you."

She crossed her arms under her chest. "I don't need you to come and rescue me."

"Well...will you at least let me?" I asked. "I mean, I did crawl through a ventilation shaft and defeat this dick of a guard to get here, I even got injured!"

She looked at me sharply and analytically. "If you can walk it off your fine."

I sighed. "Look, I was really worried about you and Kurosaki these past three days, so can you please let me rescue you?"

She glared at me for a while before sighing. "Fine then, I have had enough of being in here anyway..." She looked like she was thinking for a moment. "...Thank you."

"Huh?" I stated dumbly.

"For going through the effort of rescuing me." Before I could reply, she began walking towards the door, though someone was in the way.

"Dennis?" I said.

"_Oh my!_ Here I was hoping to be the brave knight rescuing the fair princess, but another knight has beaten me to it!" Dennis exclaimed overdramatically, before smiling and winking. "Although, I must say you two make a much more perfect pair."

"What's that supposed to mean? And why are you even here, Dennis?" I questioned.

"Why, didn't you hear?" Dennis spread his arms for emphasis. "We're all getting out of here together! So let's get going!"

_Material Salvage: During the End Phase of a turn where a Synchro Monster you control is destroyed; Special Summon that monsters Synchro Materials from your Graveyard._

_Back Entrance Attack: Target 1 'Cuff' monster you control; it can attack directly this turn._

_Cuff Crow: Whilst this card is face-up on the field; your opponent can only Normal Summon or Set once per turn._

_Cuff Boss: When this card is Synchro Summoned, banish up to three monsters from your Graveyard; this card gains those monsters effects. When this card destroys a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

_Timestream Recruiter: Pendulum Effect: All Pendulum Summoned monsters you control are treated as 'Timestream' monsters._

_Ice Clock: Target a number of cards face-up on your opponents side of the field equal to the number of 'Timestream' monsters you control; their effects are negated whilst this card remains face-up on the field. When all the cards targeted by this card are removed from the field or flipped face down; destroy this card._

_Parally Amazing Adventurer: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target one monster on the field; it is treated as having a Rank equal to its Level as long as it remains face up on the field. When this card battles a monster with a Rank, it gains ATK equal to that monsters Rank x200._

**New chapter is done! Wooooo! This would've been done sooner, but it was Splatfest over the weekend (Wii U Gamers will know what I'm talking about.) so I was a bit delayed, but it's here now!**

**I'd like to say thanks to NewComer1, as Ice Clock was based off of his original Freeze Clock idea, and since he's going to Japan next Monday (Lucky son of a-) I wanted to get a new chapter up before he left, have a good time, man!**

**Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to **** Kuritiragonette****, who recently passed the two year mark on Fanfiction, well done!**

**Now, here's the question of the chapter:**

**QOTC: Out of all the original archetypes introduced so far, excluding the Timestreams and Parallies, which has been your favourite?**

**Thank you for reading and for the tremendous amount of support this story has. I am truly, pleasantly shocked by how many people read this story, I'm going away next week, so next chapter might be a while coming, but please stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Valiant Force!

_Not Elliot's POV_

"Here." Yugo handed Yuzu a key, then jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "This is Rin's room, you can stay here in the meantime." They, plus Leiko, were standing outside a little house somewhere in the slums.

"Is that okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Probably." Yugo shrugged with a smile. "And pick out any clothes you like, you look about the same size anyway, plus you'll stink if you keep wearing the same clothes. Hahaha!"

SMACK!

That comment earned him a smack across the face with a paper fan.

"How dare you say such things to a young lady!? You have no sense of tact! The worst!" Yuzu raged.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Yugo cowered.

Leiko just tutted. "You have no respect for woman, Yugo."

"I don't wanna hear that coming from you!" Yugo yelled.

Leiko held his hands up defensively. "Hey, I only grabbed that womans tits for a few seconds."

"Your even worse!" Yuzu shouted as she slapped him too.

"Sensei, while we're at it, lend us the baths too." Yugo requested, making Yuzu and Leiko realise that they weren't alone.

"Oh, hey you brats." Leiko waved.

"Wow, that woman hit Li, she must be tough." One of the hiding boys whispered.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"I'll attack Psybernetic Hacker!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Li fell onto his back overdramatically. "Man, I lost! You pipsqueaks are getting better by the day!"

"We know you weren't going serious, Li." One of the girls pouted. "Duel properly."

"Alright, but only if you catch me first!" He jumped to his feet and began jogging off, at a slow enough pace for the children to follow.

"No fair, Li!" The kids complained as they gave chase. Meanwhile, Yugo and a newly dressed Yuzu watched from the next room.

"Wow, I never thought Li would be so good with kids." Yuzu said.

"Yeah, Li's full of surprises." Yugo smiled as he tightened a bolt on the engine of his Duel Runner. "That whole tough guy persona of his is a bravado, he's a big softie really."

Yuzu leaned against the wall as she watched Li get tackled to the ground by the children and begged for mercy. "...Yugo?"

"Hm?"

"How did you and Li meet?"

"Eh?" He turned to her. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I...just wanna know." She replied.

Yugo rubbed his chin in thought. "We met when we were young...it was on this really bad night..."

_Flashback_

Rain pounded against the window and a bolt of lightning flashed past, as the children inside huddled around a small box on which a young Yugo and Rin were Dueling.

"Alright, I'll attack!" Yugo declared.

"I activate my Trap!" Rin countered.

"Oh no!"

"Haha! Gotcha!"

The childrens game was momentarily halted by a knock at the door. "Who could that be in this weather?" The sensei thought aloud as she opened the door, only to find a young boy with green and orange hair, wearing a purple plain shirt and white trousers with no shoes or socks standing there, carrying a Deck.

"M..." The boy choked on his words. "M-My name...i-is...Leiko...I-I dunno where I am...who my mummy or daddy is...and its really scary out here! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh dear!" The carer brought the crying boy inside. "It's okay, it's okay...come this way." She led him into the bedroom whilst the rest of the children watched on.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

A week after Leiko arrived he sat against the wall, clutching the Deck firmly to his chest as Yugo walked over.

"Hey, Leiko, that's a Deck right?" Yugo asked.

"I-I dunno..." Leiko replied timidly.

"It is! C'mon! Let's Duel!" Yugo cheered.

"Huh? Why are you y-yelling? Wa, waaaaaaaaaah!" He started crying.

"Jeez, your such a crybaby." Yugo huffed.

"That's because your too mean!" Rin told him as she knelt down next to the sniffling Li. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-uh..." He shook his head as he wiped his nose.

"Don't mind Yugo, he's just an idiot."

"Oi!"

Leiko looked up at Rin as she spoke. "That's a really cool Deck you have, you wanna use it?"

"Uhh..." Leiko looked at his Deck. "I don't know how to play."

"Don't worry, we'll show you!" Rin smiled.

"What!? I don't wanna babysit him!" Yugo whined, only to get pinched on the cheek by Rin. "Owowow! Okay! Okay! I'll help!"

Leiko looked at the two, and for the first time he could remember, he smiled.

_Yu-Gi-Oh_

A young teenage Leiko casually strolled in through the door. "'Sup, bitches?"

"Man, Li, you've been swearing non-stop today." A young teenage Yugo said as he walked in.

Li rolled his eyes. "Yugo you twat, didn't you hear? Swearing makes you live longer! So I gotta swear as much as fucking possible!"

"You don't honestly belive that, do you Li?" A same aged Rin said walking in.

"Hey, worth a shot, right?" Li grinned, though his eyes seemed to wander to Rin's chest.

"Oi, Li! Eyes up here!" Rin commanded with a smack over his head.

"Ouch! Shit, Rin!" Li winced. "Well if you took those oranges out of your shirt maybe they wouldn't distract me so much!"

"Why do you even do that, Rin? Is it a new fashion or something?" Yugo asked.

Rin turned away from them and rubbed her temple in frustration. "You two are clueless."

Li and Yugo just stared at each other in confusion, before Li's eyes wandered again. "Hey, Rin. Have you been stuffing oranges down your shorts, too?"

BAM!

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Yugo, Rin and Li all crowded round their incomplete Duel Runner, fixing up the latest piece they salvaged.

"That should do it!" Yugo said, standing up and wiping his brow.

"This thing is really looking badass now!" Li grinned.

"I'm just glad its coming together...the symbolism of our future." Rin smiled.

"This Duel Runner's going to help us into the Friendship Cup!" Yugo stated proudly. "We're all gonna do this together!"

"Yeah!...All of us..." On those words, a look of hesitation crossed his face.

A few months later, Yugo's iconic Duel Runner sat in the garage, whilst the Duelist was improving it further and Rin was taking a break.

"Li sure has been gone a while now." Rin thought aloud.

"He was supposed to help us with the engine today." Yugo stated.

Suddenly the door swung open and Li walked in with a bag. "What's up, bitches?"

Upon this arrival, Yugo stood up. "Where have you been, Li? We were all supposed to work on the Duel Runner together today."

"Sorry, sorry, got held up." Li said.

Yugo abandoned his work completely and walked over to him. "You've been skipping out on us for the past month, and your excuses are becoming the same. If you don't want to work on it anymore just say."

"What was that, Yugo you bastard?" Li growled.

"Yugo, what the hell was that for?" Rin asked.

"What's in the bag, Li?" Yugo questioned.

"None of your fucking business." Li hissed.

"Give it here!" Yugo made a wild grab for the bag, but Li snatched it away just in time.

"Hands off! This is private!" Li yelled.

"Give me the bag, Li!" The two began squabbling over the item.

"Stop it! The pair of you!" Rin's yell was enough to seperate the two. "You both are acting ridiculous! Your supposed to be best friends!"

"If he's my best friend, then why is he skipping out on working on our Duel Runner to do whatever he wants!?" Yugo shouted.

"Screw you!" Li stomped to his room. "Stay away from me, Yugo!" He slammed the door shut.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" Yugo shouted. "Me and Rin will take part in the Friendship Cup without you! Go to hell!"

Rin glared at Yugo and sighed in frustration. "You two..."

Yugo and Li did not talk to each other for a whole week, until, whilst Li was out, Yugo stood in front of his door.

"Yugo! What are you doing!?" Rin hissed.

"He's locked it!" Yugo complained. "He's hiding something in here Rin, I know it! I just need to...ugh!" He kicked the door, knocking it off his hinges.

"Yugo!" Rin snapped as he walked in.

"What the-?" Yugo, with Rin following him, was now staring at a half-completed Duel Runner.

"Li was building a Duel Runner?" Rin whispered.

"Woah." The duo turned to find Li standing in the doorway. "Can't you two learn to let me make a surprise?"

"Li, why are you making a Duel Runner? Were you planning to bail on us?" Yugo interrogated.

Li took a deep breath, then sighed heavily. "No." He walked over and knelt down next to it, placing a hand on its frame. "I'm making this for Rin."

"Me?" Rin gasped.

"You can't enter the Friendship Cup sharing a Duel Runner." Li said. "So...I decided to build one for you to use Rin...I started gathering parts."

"You did?" Rin then glanced at the leg of Li's suit, only to gasp when she saw a nasty cut on Li's leg. "Li, is that-?"

"Yeah, had to take some parts from previous owners, they didn't want to give them up so easily." Li admitted as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Li...why did you do this?" Yugo asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys are my best friends. My...My only friends. I want to see you go on and win." He hung his head. "I don't give a crap about myself. Heh...besides, a swearing no good bastard like me being a symbol of hope for Commons? That'll never fly. I deserve to be left in the dirt. But...no way in hell will I let that happen to you guys..." He turned to them, as tears streamed down his eyes. "Because your my team!"

"Li..." Rin breathed.

"Jeez, Li..." Yugo shuddered as tears built up in his eyes. "Why didn't you just tell us? We ARE a team you jerk! So don't be saying we'll leave you behind!"

Yugo clasped Li's hand tightly in his own. "Listen, we're all gonna enter the Friendship Cup, and we're all gonna get to the finals, together!"

"Your damn right we are!" Rin added, also crying. "We're all friends, we leave no-one behind! We always do things together don't we?"

Li sobbed with a smile on his face. "You two...I'm such a lucky asshole to have you by me..."

_Flashback End_

"So...we finished Li's Duel Runner...but then Rin got captured and...everything went wrong." Yugo sighed.

Yuzu looked at Li, who was now giving one of the children a piggyback ride. "He really is a good person."

Yugo chuckled. "Yeah, he's my best friend."

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Me, Dennis and Selena ran down the dark corridor, looking for any indication as to where Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, or even Crow or Shinji were

"So everybody else has planned an escape?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" Dennis nodded. "Gong-chan and Kurosaki should have gotten our Duel Disks, and we're all going to meet up with Crow and escape!"

"I find it hard to believe you planned this spontaneously." Selena commented, which Dennis replied to with a wink.

We came to a junction where we stopped as two familiar figures approached us. "Gongenzaka! Kurosaki!"

"Elliot! Dennis! Selena!" Gongenzaka cried.

"Did you retrieve our Duel Disks?" Selena questioned.

Kurosaki nonchalantly tossed each of us our respective Disks, which we clipped back onto our wrists. "Do you know which way Crow went?" I asked.

"We saw him down a corridor back there." Gongenzaka said. "We're going to retrieve Yuya and Sawatari."

"Then we shall go to Crow." Selena stated.

Gongenzaka nodded and the two of them ran off as I turned to them. "Alright then, let's get moving."

"Halt!" We all froze as three soldiers wearing what looked like scuba gear and gas masks walked out of the corridor and towards us. "You three are under arrest for attempted escape, surrender now!" They all activated their Duel Disks.

_"Oh no!_ Trouble!" Dennis gasped overdramatically.

"As if these two will waste our time." Selena said as she went to activate her Duel Disk.

"Hold on!" I stopped her. "We can't all waste our time here Dueling these guys, you go on ahead!"

"Don't tell me your suggesting this again!?" She argued. "You cannot make me run away from a battle!"

"Your too stubborn." I sighed as I activated my Duel Disk.

"What was that!?" She snapped.

"Field Spell: Cross-Over." The platforms appeared around us.

"If you wanna Duel, then at least start heading to Crow!" I said. "We can't afford for all of us to stay here!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said as she activated her Duel Disk. "I can do this myself!"

"Selena! I'm not doubting your Dueling skills!" I yelled. "I have confidence you can win! But please, go and meet up with Crow so that we don't get boxed in like last time!"

She glared at me for a while before speaking. "Fine, but I'm not doing this for your sake." She turned and started running.

"You there! Stop!" One of the soldiers gave chase after her.

"DUEL!"

**Security 1 vs. Selena LP: 4000**

"Ah! So that leaves you and me, Elliot!" Dennis smiled as he snapped his fingers, switching his Duel Disk on. "How exciting! Let's work together and win!"

As much as I was wary of Dueling with Dennis, I didn't have much choice at this point. "Okay then!"

"DUEL!"

**Security 2 and Security 3 vs. Elliot and Dennis All LP: 4000 **

"The first turn is mine." The second soldier said. "I summon Jutte Fighter." The familiar monster appeared. "As I control a Warrior-Type Monster, I can Special Summon Kiribi Lady from my hand." A small female monster appeared. "I tune the Level 1 Kiribi Lady with the Level 2 Jutte Fighter." The two monsters nodded to each other as Fighter turned into two Synchro rings for Kiribi to pass through.

"Fear the power of the law! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 3! Goyo Defender!" A Goyo monster with a large shield and jutte emerged with 1000 ATK. "When there is a Goyo Defender on my field, I can Special Summon all Goyo Defenders from my Extra Deck!" Two more appeared side by side. "I end my turn!"

'He brought out three of the same monster despite the fact they have 1000 ATK each, there must be something special about them.' I thought. "I'll go next! I draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "So your fighting with me? Alright then! As my opponent controls more monsters then me, I can Special Summon Evilswarm Mandragora from my hand!" The little dark plant appeared with its flytrap snapping.

"Now I normal summon **Parally Water Witch**!" The small monster that appeared was a little fairy with light blue wings wearing a sapphire blue dress, her large blue eyes glistened and sparkled with stars, and her blue hair curled down like waves, whilst she carried a long gold staff with a bubble on the end.

**Parally Water Witch, Level 1, Spellcaster, WATER, ATK: 0 DEF: 100 Pendulum Scale 5 **

"I activate the effect of Parally Water Witch! Once per turn, whilst she is face-up on the field or Extra Deck, I can change her Level from 1 to 7 until the End Phase! I shall make her Level 4!" Water Witch cheered and held her wand up as the bubble popped and a spray of water burst out that created a rainbow above her as her Level changed from 1 to 4.

"I overlay my Level 4 Evilswarm Mandragora and my Level 4 Parally Water Witch!" The two monsters turned into purple and blue streams of energy that swirled into the galactic portal. "Explorer of the universes, treading in the wake of mystery and danger! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4! Parally Amazing Adventurer!" The monster emerged with a stylish swish of its cape.

"Xyz Summon!?" The third Security gasped.

"I set a card and end my turn!" I finished.

"Amazing, Elliot! What a great Xyz Summon!" Dennis praised.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what type of summoning you use! It's my turn! Draw!" Security 3 stated. "As there is a Goyo Defender on the field, I can Special Summon the three Defenders in my Extra Deck!" Three more Goyo Defenders appeared.

"Now there are six of them..." I muttered.

"These monsters cannot attack the turn they are Special Summoned by their own effect." Security 3 explained. "However, I summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!" Another Jutte Fighter appeared. "I tune two of my Level 3 Goyo Defenders with my Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" The Tuner turned into two Synchro rings for two of the three Defenders to pass through.

"Kneel before the power of the law! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 8! Goyo King!" A monster that looked like Goyo Guardian with a jutte sword appeared with 2800 ATK. "When Goyo King battles, its ATK increases by 400 per each Goyo monster on the field!" With the four remaining Defenders, Goyo Kings ATK was boosted to 4400. "Battle! Goyo King shall attack you directly!"

"Eh!? Me!? Oh no!" Dennis cried as Goyo King charged at him.

Even if Dennis was a double agent, I couldn't just let him be taken out, no matter how much I wanted it..."I activate my Trap! Stop n' Block!" The familiar Trap flipped face up. "By returning a monster I control to my hand, I negate an opponents attack!" A large colourful box appeared and captured Amazing Adventurer before disappearing. "By returning Parally Amazing Adventurer to my Extra Deck..." A light jumped into the Extra Deck slot. "I negate Goyo King's attack!"

A large box appeared around Dennis, shielding him from the attack. "Ah! Thank you, Elliot! You saved me!" Dennis smiled.

"You have just delayed the inevitable. I end my turn." Security 3 finished.

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Dennis drew very flashily. "Don't worry Elliot! I'll help you out! You scratched my back, so I'll scratch yours!"

"Okay, just be careful, Dennis." I told him.

"Right, right, in that case, I activate the Spell** Illusion Cloak** from my hand!" The card showed a magician waving a sparkling red cloak around. "Now until the End Phase, my Performage monsters are unaffected by my opponents card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle!"

He then took two cards from his hand. "And now! I, using the Scale 3 Performage Ball Rider, and the Scale 6 Performage Fire Dancer, set the Pendulum Scale!" He placed the two cards on the edge of his blade and they rose up. "Ready? Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" Two streams of light fell out of the portal above him.

"Performage Wind Sucker! And Performage Flame Eater!" His two monsters appeared before him.

"Now Pendulum Summon?" Security 2 wondered.

"Performage Wind Sucker's effect activates! As it was Special Summoned, I can reduce its Level by 1 to 4!" Wind Sucker sucked up one of its Level stars. "Now, I construct the overlay network using my two Level 4 monsters!" The duo turned into green and red energy that dived into the galaxy portal.

"_Show must go on!_ Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Performage Trapeze Magician!" His ace monster appeared with a hearty laugh. "Showtime! I activate Performage Trapeze Magician's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material, it may attack twice this turn!" Trapeze Magician absorbed one of its overlay units. "Battle! Trapeze Magician shall attack your first Goyo Defender!"

"When Goyo Defender is attacked, its ATK becomes equal to the number of Goyo Defenders on the field times 1000!" Security 2 said as the attacked Defender was boosted to 4000 ATK.

"My god! But, due to the effect of Illusion Cloak, Trapeze Magician isn't destroyed!" Dennis reminded them as Trapeze Magician swung its wand, only to be blocked and thrown back.

"But you still take damage!" Security 2 told Dennis as Trapeze Magician was knocked back into him.

**Dennis' LP: 2500**

"Ah! If Trapeze Magician doesn't attack again! It will be destroyed!" Dennis remembered, before hanging his head sadly. "I don't have a choice...Trapeze Magician shall attack Goyo Defender again." Trapeze Magician righted itself and swung once more.

"Again, you will take damage!" Defender once more shrugged off Trapeze Magician and sent it tumbling back into Dennis.

**Dennis' LP: 1000**

"T-Turn end..." The Entertainment Duelist groaned.

"My turn! Draw! Battle! All three Goyo Defenders shall attack directly!" Security 2 declared.

"Agh! Gah! Ack!" I cried out as the Goyo Defenders each swung their jutte into me, knocking me back.

**Elliot's LP: 3000-2000-1000**

"Turn end." Security 2 finished. "Surrender, resistance shall only lead to more suffering."

"Ugh...we're not done yet!" I yelled. "It's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and formulated a plan. "I place the Scale 2 Devil Knight in the Pendulum Scale!" The dangerous looking monster rose up. "Now I summon Parally Brilliant Bat from my hand!" The bat monster appeared with a small swoop.

"Now, as I control a Parally monster, I can Special Summon **Parally Springy Salamander** from my hand!" The salamander that appeared was crimson red with yellow stars all over its body, its tail, midsection and tongue were coiled up like a spring, its limbs were stretchy, and its eyes were googly.

**Parally Springy Salamander, Level 3, Reptile, EARTH, ATK: 1300 DEF: 900 Pendulum Scale 3**

"When Parally Springy Salamander is Special Summoned by its own effect, its Level becomes the same as the targeted Parally! Brilliant Bat's Level is 4, thus, Springy Salamander's Level becomes 4!" The two monsters now had matching Levels.

"I activate the effect of Goyo King!" Security 3 said. "By releasing a Goyo monster, I can take control of a monster my opponent summoned!" Suddenly two Goyo Defenders disappeared and reappeared behind my two monsters, binding them with rope.

"I won't let you!" I grabbed the last card in my hand. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell** Quick Xyz**!" The card showed two monsters rocketing into the overlay network. "With this, I target two monsters I control and use them to Xyz Summon! Obviously my choices are Parally Brilliant Bat and Springy Salamander!" The two monsters turned into green and orange energy and escaped from the rope, the Goyo Defenders returned to their orginal position as my two monsters dived into the galactic swirl. "Xyz Summon! Return! Rank 4! Parally Amazing Adventurer!" My Xyz Parally appeared once again.

"Useless! I can activate Goyo King's effect again!" Security 3 yelled.

"Xyz Monsters don't have Levels." I stated.

"What!? Then wouldn't its Level be 0!?" Man, these guys are really clueless...

"And I'm not done! I activate Devil Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I continued. "Once per turn, I can target a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster on my field, and Rank it up 1 Rank higher!"

_"My god!_ Ranking Up with a Pendulum Effect!?" Dennis gasped.

Devil Knight grabbed his axe and lifted it up high as hellish flames burned around him. "Knight of the burning underworld, bestow upon me mighty strength!" He sliced the ground with his axe, and an Overlay Network rose up from the crack. "I target Parally Amazing Adventurer, and rebuild the overlay network using this one monster!" Amazing Adventurer turned into green energy and swirled into the portal. "Rank-Up! Xyz Change!"

"Brave traveller of the vast universes, with limitless courage and strength, protect the wishes and dreams of the innocent! Come forth! Rank 5! **Parally Valiant Vanguard**!"

A burst of light appeared, out of which slowly emerged a a white gauntlet with crimson red and gold edges with spiked fingers, quickly followed by another, then a heavily armoured leg with the same armour but jet black metal feet, emerged followed by another. The main body then appeared, a big, bulky crimson red chestplate with gold sharp edges, in the centre of which shone a brilliant diamond, this was followed by an armoured mask for a face, mainly white, but with three crimson slash-like armour parts at either side of the face and on the head, with a 'v' shaped opening for two determined red eyes to shine through. Then, on either side of its body, behind its arms, emerged two giant scabbards, each as big as the monster itself, mainly gold, but with sharp, sleek crimson edged, with a glowing aquamarine circle at the handle of the swords, which were slightly curved for a good grasp, yet incredibly sharp, with a jet black colour, and from the circles three sword-like edges shot downwards all together, as if to appear like a third and fourth sword. Finally, a long, crimson red cape fluttered out of the portal, completing the monsters full glory.

**Parally Valiant Vanguard, Rank 5, Warrior/Xyz, LIGHT, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2300 **

"Woah! A Rank-Up! Incredible!" Dennis cheered.

"Get ready! I activate Parally Valiant Vanguard's effect!" I shouted. "By detaching an Xyz Material, I can target a monster with a Rank, then Valiant Vanguard gains ATK equal to its Rank times 500! I target itself!" The Xyz Monster absorbed an Overlay Unit and drew its two swords, both were a shining silver with a line of aquamarine light running through the centre of both.

"Valiant Vanguard's Rank is 5! Therefore, its attack increases by 2500!" Suddenly the three swordesque things extended out like wings and blue fire burst forth from the ends, revealing them to be jets similar to wings, whilst the blue energy running through its swords burst forth and formed into a more elaborate curved blade shape, doubling the length of the swords to match its now doubled ATK at 5000.

"Battle! Parally Valiant Vanguard! Attack Goyo Defender! Double Velocity Slash!" The monster dashed forward from the power of its jets and swung its energy swords back.

"Goyo Defenders effect will make its attack 4000!" Security 2 declared.

"When Valiant Vanguard attacks a monster, its effects are negated!" I shouted.

"What!?" He cried as his monster was slashed from the long blades in a huge explosion. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

**Security 2's LP: 0**

"Amazing, Elliot! Allow me to help!" Dennis smiled. "I activate Trapeze Magician's effect! By detaching an Xyz Material, Valiant Vanguard can attack again!" Trapeze Magician absorbed its remaining Overlay Unit and swung forward, creating a trail of sparkles for my own Xyz Monster to pass through.

"Once more, Valiant Vanguard! Double Velocity Slash!" The monster rocketed forward from the power of its chest and slashed the Goyo Defender too quick to see, with another giant blast.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" The remaining Security cried as he crashed down next to his fellow soldier.

**Security 3's LP: 0**

**Elliot and Dennis: WIN! **

"And that is our show!" Dennis exclaimed as we and our monsters took a bow before they faded away. "We make a good team, Elliot! I've been wanting to Duel with you for a while."

"Thanks, Dennis." I chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go see the others." He said.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

After finding Yuya, Sawatari, Gongenzaka, Kurosaki and surprisingly Chojiro, we regrouped with Crow, Shinji and Selena as their ally Damon was explaining that we needed to swim to the other side.

"Oi." Selena stated bluntly, and I realised it was directed at me.

"Hey." I greeted her. "Looks like you won okay, not that I thought you wouldn't."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Why do you focus on me so much?"

"Huh?" That was an...odd...question. "I...didn't realise I was."

"You Duel me, rescue me, and convince me, why go through all the trouble?" She asked.

"Because..."...Damn, why was this so hard to say? "...Your my teammate, we have to look out for each other."

She closed her eyes in thought. "...You've become someone I seem to notice a lot now, Elliot." She walked past me and to the edge of the pier. "But I've decided that...its not a bad thing I do. Now, I just need to learn a bit more." And with that she jumped off and into the water and began swimming.

"...What?" Seriously, what was that all about? And then Crow started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He laughed as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Man, I don't know if I should feel sorry for you or say your pretty lucky!"

"What?"

"Like I said, it's nothing." And suddenly he pushed me into the wate-OH MY GOD ITS FREEZING!

"It's freezing!" Told you. "Crow, you jerk!"

To add to this, he jumped in beside me, subsequently splashing me. "Better get swimming then!" He started paddling off.

"I'll get you for this!" I called before swimming after him.

We managed to get halfway across, when searchlights suddenly fell on us. We looked up and saw a person get pushed forward. "Shinji, Damon, I'm sorry..."

"Tony..." Damon said.

"I heard that there was a Duel tournament in the detention facility." A voice spoke up. "Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

"H-He's..." Crow muttered.

"I should have mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this City. I am the chief of the security bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet, everyone."

...Well...shit.

_Parally Water Witch: Normal Effect: Once per turn, whilst this card is face up on the field or Extra Deck, you can change this cards Level from 1-7 until the End Phase. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up Pendulum 'Parally' monster on your field or face-up in your Extra Deck, and make this cards Pendulum Scale the same as that monsters, until the End Phase._

_Illusion Cloak: All 'Performage' monsters you control are unaffected by your opponents card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle, until the End Phase._

_Parally Springy Salamander: Normal Effect: If you control a 'Parally' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, and make its Level the same as that monsters Level, until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 Xyz Monster you control; destroy it, and Special Summon its Xyz Materials in ATK Position; they cannot be used for an Xyz Summon for the rest of this turn._

_Devil Knight: Normal Effect: When this card declares an attack, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 Rank 4 or lower monster you control. Special Summon, from your Extra Deck, 1 monster that is 1 Rank higher then that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. __Xyz Materials attached to that target also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)_

_Quick Xyz: Target 2 monsters you control with the same Level; Xyz Summon a monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to those monsters Levels, using those monsters as Xyz Materials._

_Parally Valiant Vanguard: 3 Level 5 Monsters. When this card attacks an opponents monster, that monsters effects are negated until the end of the Damage Step. If this card has 'Parally Amazing Adventurer' attached to it as an Xyz Material, it gains the following effect:_

_Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to target 1 monster on the field with a Rank; this card gains ATK equal to that monsters Rank x500 until the End Phase._

**I'm back! After five days I am back people! And holy hell! The last chapter got over 100 reviews! That is insanely amazing! Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, supported, or advised in some way, your all incredible!**

**I've noticed a lot of you really want to know what Elliot's Xyz Counterparts name and appearance is...well...I'm not telling you just yet. But rest assured, you'll know before the end of the Synchro Season.**

**Now then, I'd like to give a recommendation to a writer in particular; ****tigerkim1027! They've made some really cool stories that I haven't read until now, and you should really check them out!**

**Okay, question time:**

**QOTC: Out of all the Parally monsters introduced so far, which are your favourites and why?**

**Finally, since I've been away for a while and I'm feeling nice, I've decided to show you guys another OC Deck that I created. This is the Battle Barbecue Deck! And if you couldn't tell, I made this when I was hungry:**

BBBQ Sausage Dog, Level 2, Beast, FIRE, ATK: 600 DEF: 400. This card counts as 2 Xyz Materials whilst face up on the field.

BBBQ Bacon Snake, Level 2, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 800 DEF: 200. When this card is Normal/Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Bacon Snake from your hand.

BBBQ Salmon Slice, Level 4, Fish, FIRE, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1300. You can tribute this face up card to Special Summon 2 Salmon Slice Tokens (Fish, FIRE, ATK: 500, DEF: 500). These Tokens' Level is equal to the Level of Salmon Slice when it was tributed halved.

BBBQ Turtle Burger, Level 4, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 900 DEF: 1800. FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, return it to their hand. You can treat this card as Level 2 for an Xyz Summon.

BBBQ Drumstick Jellyfish, Level 2, Fish, FIRE, ATK: 300 DEF: 700. Once per turn, you can double this cards Level if its Level is 1-6.

BBBQ Smoked Shrimp, Level 2, Fish, FIRE, ATK: 200 DEF: 200. You can tribute this card to Special Summon up to 2 Smoked Shrimp from your deck.

BBBQ Cute Cook, Level 4, Fairy, FIRE, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1100. If you control a BBBQ monster other then Cute Cook, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned via its own effect, you can double the Level of 1 BBBQ monster you control, until the End Phase.

Extra Fat, Normal Spell, Double the Level of all face up BBBQ monsters on your side of the field.

BBBQ Sauce, Continuos Spell, Increase the ATK of all face up BBBQ monsters you control by 500

Second Serving, Normal Spell, Target 1 BBBQ monster you control. Special Summon 1 BBBQ monster from your hand or Deck with a Level equal to that monsters.

BBBQ Grill, Field Spell, Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower BBBQ monster from your hand. All BBBQ monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

BBBQ Bread Roll, Equip Spell, Equip only to a BBBQ monster. Once per turn, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

Extreme Degrees!, Trap, Increase the ATK of all BBBQ monsters you control by 1000, until the End Phase.

Leftovers, Trap, When a BBBQ monster you control is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 BBBQ monster from your Deck, with a Level less then or equal to that monsters.

Cold Storage, Trap, All BBBQ monsters you control are unaffected by card effects until the End Phase.

Enticing Oroma, Trap, Switch all monsters your opponent controls into ATK position, your opponent must attack this turn if able.

Carnivorous Cutlery, Continuos Trap, Once per turn, when an opponents monster attacks a BBBQ monster you control, increase that BBBQ monsters ATK by 600, until the End Phase.

BBBQ Grill Gator, Rank 2, 2 Level 2 Monsters, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 1700 DEF: 1000. Once per turn, you can detatch 1 Xyz Material from this card to increase this cards ATK by 800, until the End Phase.

BBBQ Ribs Swordsman, Rank 2, 3 Level 2 Monsters, Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200. This card inflicts piercing damage. During either players turn, you can detatch any number of Xyz Materials from this card, this card gains 400 ATK for each Material detatched by this effect, until the End Phase.

BBBQ King Cook, Rank 2, 5 Level 2 Monsters, Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000. Once per turn, you can detatch one Xyz Material from this card to destroy one monster your opponent controls, then increase the ATK of all face up BBBQ monsters you control by the destroyed monsters ATK, until the End Phase.

This deck works with other Rank 2 monsters such as Gatchi Gatchi Gatetsu and Cat Shark, and Rank 4 monsters too.

**If you wanna use it in your own story, just PM me, and if I say yes, your free to! I'm actually quite proud of this one, so if you do intend to use it, please give it some love.**

**Okay, I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter, so I'd better get it up. See you next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Friendship Cup Beginnings!

**A/N: Before this chapter begins, I would like to say something. An author by the name of The Fresh Prince of BANANAS on this site, has taken the time and effort, to create a piece of art depicting not only her (I am SO sorry if I got your gender wrong, I just didn't feel right putting 'they') own OC's which in themselves are amazing, but also my OC's; Elliot (in his Standard outfit), Leiko, Hotaru, and the Xyz Counterpart. I cannot express how surprised or grateful I am that she liked this story so much as to create a piece of art through it. And I say art, not picture, because it makes me feel incredibly joyful to just look at it, and that is what art does. Before you even START reading this chapter, please go to xyz-eggplant-girl on Tumblr, and look at this incredible piece. I cannot express my gratitude at this gesture, but thank you so much BANANAS. Everyone, please check out both her art and their stories!**

A lot has happened in a short space of time, but I'll try to simplify it as much as possible. Jean-Michel Roger captured us (He's the antagonist whilst we're here. I can tell.) But was intervened by this Executive Council or something, and Reiji, manipulative bastard that he is, roped us all into competing in the Friendship Cup to prove our worth as Lancers...better then prison at least.

So all of us minus Yuya were led to a room each, which is where I currently am. It's actually very extravagant, double beld, silk fabric, luxurious furniture and a big plasma screen TV, it's actually kinda cosy. That is until I tried the door, only to find it was locked, and I immediately knew that this was my personal prison for the entirety of the Friendship Cup.

Yuya took part in an exhibition Turbo Duel against Jack Atlas, I didn't expect to see him here as well, but its a pleasant surprise...what? Wondering why I'm not fangasaming all over him like with Crow? Well at this point, I can tell that he is in his 'MASSIVE DICK' phase, and so hate him for it. Give him some character development first and then we'll talk. Yuya obviously lost, and had to be carried out, it was horrible to see my friend get defeated so brutally.

And now, here I was the next morning, waiting for the opening ceremony, sorting through my Deck and Extra Deck, bored out of my mind. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if I had someone to talk to, but the child guard standing outside of my room was trying his hardest to avoid conversation, and sadly succeeding. And so I sit here alone...

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Was that a voice?

"Down here!"

I looked down at my Deck. "Uh...is my Deck talking to me?"

"Shuffle through!"

"...Okay." Deciding it was best not to question it, I looked through my Deck until I came to a certain Parally card, upon which a Duel Spirit popped out.

"Phew! Finally!" The little female monster huffed. "I thought I was gonna be stuck in there forever!"

"Hey, I remember you." I said. "Your** Parally Pendulum Performer**."

The chibi monster had pale skin, big crystal blue eyes, a yellow star on each cheek and pink hair which fell down her back with rainbow strands for emphasis. She wore a white top hat with a pink ribbon and bow around the base, along with pink gloves, a white short sleeve shirt with gold buttons, a red skirt with sparkles all over it, and pink slip-on shoes with a white heart on the front of each. She also held a silver chain pendulum in her right hand, with the design being that of a heart with wings and a pink diamond in the centre.

"Yup! That's me!" She nodded.

I actually remember when I created Pendulum Performer, it was when I was halfway through, and when she was created a large shock went through my entire body, so I guess it must've been important.

"Have you been in the Deck all this time?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She said, before puffing her cheeks out in a pout. "Because you haven't used me yet..."

"Uh...sorry, but I'm not ZeXal, I can't draw whatever card I want." I stated.

"Awwwww! No fair!" She cried before flying around the room. "But hey! This place is really neat! Shame we're stuck here..."

"You have a lot of personality compared to the other Parallies." I observed.

"Well, each of us were created from your emotions and feelings." Pendulum Performer smiled. "Soooooo, I guess I'm your feminine side!" She puffed her tiny chest out. "Plus, I'm kinda the leader of the Parallies, so its a big deal."

"YOUR the leader of the Parallies?" I found that hard to believe after witnessing Valiant Vanguard.

She gave me a half-lidded look. "Uh, yes! I know its hard to believe but its true!"

"Okay...so why are you...out here?"

"Because I was bored." She stated plainly. "And also because of the aforementioned fact that I have yet to appear in a Duel, meanie."

Before I could reply, the screen suddenly flickered on, and that reporter...Melissa, I think, was announcing the contestants. "Yay! It's starting!" Forgetting the conversation, Pendulum Performer floated in front of the TV, whilst I sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

Everything went like clockwork, introducing each participant one by one, until...

"Our next contestant is Leiko! Another up and coming Commons!" If I was drinking any tea, I would be spitting it out right now, because what I saw was me, wearing a riding suit, with messy green and orange hair, flipping the bird.

"Oh hey! Someone else who looks just like you!" Pendulum Performer exclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cried in frustration. "Another one!? This time from Synchro!?" I then realised something. "Wait...was HE the one following Yugo and Yuzu around!? Shiiiit..." I flopped back onto my bed, ignoring the rest of the broadcast.

"So there's three of you now!" PP said.

"If there's a Fusion and Synchro version of me, there's going to be an Xyz as well..." I sighed and shook my head. "I don't get this...why do I have counterparts? It makes no sense..."

"It iiiiiiis kinda confusing." The Duel Spirit thought aloud, before noticing something. "Hey, something's up with your Deck."

"Huh?" I looked over to see a faint glow coming off of it. I walked over and looked down to see my two Yavix cards resonating.

_Not Elliot's POV _

"This is some fancy shit!" Leiko exclaimed as he lay on the bed, arms crossed behind his head. "I could get used to this, grab some drinks, chat up some babes, smoke weed everyday."

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the TV switched on, and Leiko took notice. "Speaking of babes, dat giant holographic ass! Nice bust too! Shame that reporter is pretty dumb...oh wait! That's a good thing!" He burst out laughing at his own joke. "Ohhhh man, If Yugo or Rin were here, they'd probably say something like; 'Li! Your such a pervert!' Hahahahahahaha!"

"Our next contestant is Elliot Zekaki!" Leiko was interrupted from his laughing as he saw the figure appear on screen.

"What the hell!? That guy looks like me!" He then remembered. "Wait, Yuzu told me about a bastard who looked just like me!" He got up and pressed his face to the screen. "This guy!? Elliot Zekaki!? Your dead, you copyright stealing motherfucker! I'll wreck your shit up! FUCK YOU!"

Whilst he was raging, Li didn't notice Yavix the Enhanced Samurai resonating...and his usher outside his door cowered in fear at having to bodyguard this monster.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"The Yavix's are calling out to something..." I mumbled. "...Don't tell me...that 'Leiko' has a Yavix as well?"

"Proooooobably." Pendulum Performer nodded.

I banged my head against the wall. "I feel like I'm becoming a carbon copy of Yuya..."

"Sheesh, no need to get so gloomy." She sighed.

"Seriously though...what is with this?" I said. "This is all so complicated...and now with this Friendship Cup going on..." I looked out the giant window overseeing the Duel Palace. "This City's so messed up...and it's my duty as a Peacemaker to try and fix this..."

"Wow, this is oddly serious of you." PP said.

I nodded. "I'm just...wondering, how deep this all goes, and if I can climb out of it by the end." I stared down at the Duel Palace. "The only thing I can do for now, is win...at least, until I get to Leiko."

"Heck yeah! Let's do this thing!" Pendulum Performer cheered enthusiastically.

'...What didn't you tell me? Beings of Balance?' I thought.

Not Elliot's POV

In an abandoned street of Common's, a strange dark portal opened up, and a cloaked figure walked out of it before it faded away.

The figure discarded his cloak, revealing a person with golden eyes, silver hair that flared up, whilst three sharp blonde strands fell over his forehead, looking like dragon claws clutching his forehead. He wore a dark purple sash around his waist with two long, tattered ends, a pair of rectangular goggles hanging around his neck, a black open jacket over a dark red button up, with black trousers and matching sharp shoes, and he wore a Duel Disk just like Yuto and Shun's on his left arm.

Also, he had Elliot's face.

The figure looked at his surroundings, before walking forward, until he came across a thug in the middle of the street.

"Oi, brat. Get lost, this is my territory." The figure ignored him and kept walking. "Hey! I told you to go the hell away!" Again, he was ignored. "You little-!"

The thug went for a punch, but the figure easily dodged and grabbed his arm, locking it behind the thugs back before smashing his head into the wall with such verocity blood spurted out between his teeth.

"I am only going to ask this once." The figure's golden eyes glowed in the darkness at the thug. "Where is Elliot Zekaki?"

**Cliffhanger! Bet you guys were expecting the Friendship Cup to start, huh? Sorry, not just yet. By the way, if you haven't read/ignored my A/N at the top, go look at it now. Or better yet, look at the art. Seriously, go look at it. Now.**

**This chapter, we are also introduced to the leader of the Parallies; Parally Pendulum Performer! The reason I didn't put her details down is because technically she has not appeared in a Duel yet, so I can't really reveal her fully yet.**

**By the way, just to let you guys know, I'm on holiday next week, so I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks, so don't start panicking, okay?**

**Now then, the QOTC. By the way, you would have to have seen xyz-eggplant-girl's art before answering:**

**QOTC: Now that all of Elliot's counterparts have been revealed, which one is your favourite and why? Include reasons behind appearance and personality.**

**And that is that. Once more, I want to thank the fresh prince of BANANAS for her amazing work, and taking the time and effort to do so, I cannot tell you how much it is appreciated. And thank you to everybody for reading! See you next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Through Fire, Flames and Performers!

I followed the small boy escort down to what looked like a garage, with a changing room in the corner. He walked over to a riding suit hanging on a hook and took it down before offering it to me.

"Here, you'll need to wear this if you want to Turbo Duel." He told me.

"Thank you." I nodded as he handed me the suit and left me to go and get changed.

The first round of the Friendship Cup was pretty much half over, it's a 32 player event, which will go onto top 16, 8, semi-finals, finals then the title match against Jack. A lot of matches had already played out today, Gongenzaka, Tsukikage and Chojiro lost their matches, but Crow, Shinji, Yuzu (Yep, she's here, along with Yugo and...Synchro me...Leiko.) and Selena had managed to make it through, so now I'm part of the last match of the day. Guess who I'm up against? I'm serious, try and guess. I'll wait...you guessed yet? Okay, okay, I'll tell you.

Greiger.

You know? The guy from 5D's? Yeah, that guy? Jealous? Don't be! I was nervous as hell! I hate those Reactors of his!

Anyway, I finished getting my riding suit on and examined myself in the mirror. It was a full-body one, obviously, mainly blue in colour, with red lines across the sleeves then shooting down the back, as well as lining the pockets on either side of my waist. My riding gloves were white with a black wrist, whilst the boots were primarily black with red edges.

I nodded at my reflection to try and give myself a boost of confidence, but truthfully my stomach was flipping out and my heart was hammering my ribcage. I mean, I'd never driven before, how was I supposed to ride a Dueling motorcycle!? I know it has auto-pilot whilst doing, but what if I crashed just trying to get to the starting line? Yuya, Gongenzaka, Yuzu and Chojiro all had trouble too...but that still doesn't reassure me.

I sighed, figuring it was one of those things you had to do without thinking, and walked out of the room, equipping a simple grey gauntlet to my left wrist in place of my Duel Disk, and sliding my Deck in.

"Hello, Elliot."

"Ahhhhh!" I jumped a foot in the air at the unwelcome voice. "Orion!? Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

"My apologies." The blonde-haired being bowed. "I must admit, you look good in a Turbo Dueling suit."

"Uh...thanks?" There were a few things I wanted to ask him...but I didn't see this as the time, and I just wanted to know why he was here. "What are you doing here, Orion?"

"I came to give you that present I mentioned earlier." He said as he walked forward further into the garage, and I followed him, stopping in front of the Duel Runner I was to be using, a basic, clunky model with a grey paintjob and a few red lines for emphasis.

"So you gonna tell me what it is now?" I asked.

"Better yet, I'll show you." With a wave of his hand, a portal opened up. "Here you are, Ellix. My gift to you."

A Duel Runner rolled out of the portal before it closed, the vehicle had a sleek and sharp body with the front jutting out like a spear, it was primarily crimson red, whilst purple streaks zigzagged up to the tip and yellow accentuated the edges, whilst the handles were pulled down to rest on either side of the front wheel.

"Woah!" I gasped, running around the Duel Runner to observe it from every angle. "Is this mine?"

"Yes." Orion confirmed.

"To keep!?"

"To keep." He smiled.

I eagerly climbed into the seat and reached down for the handles, pulling them up so that they were in front of me and easy to hold on. I gave the right one an experimental twist and an engine roared on, the yellow edges and insides of the wheels illuminating for a second before dying down.

"This is so cool, my own Duel Runner!" I marvelled.

"I expect to see a good Turbo Duel with it. Here, you'll need this." He tossed me a helmet and I caught it, the object having a regular domed shape, but with two triangular extensions at the side, with a dark blue colour and a red visor. I slipped it on my head and found it fit like a glove.

"Thanks, Orion." I said as I hunched over slightly, to get in a good position to actually try and ride this thing.

"Oh yes, and one more thing." He rested something on the table, and I instantly recognised it. "Your laptop. No doubt your benefactor is still sending you emails."

"Reckon so..." I agreed.

"That is all for now." He said as he opened up another portal. "As you know, I must not linger, but I shall still be rooting for you, Elliot. Best of luck." And with that, he was gone.

"I stared at where he was for a little longer, before remembering what I was doing before and pushed myself and the Duel Runner right in front of the shutter using my foot before stopping, the shutter opening was my cue to go.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I waited. Don't get me wrong, it felt awesome to be on a Duel Runner but...would I even be able to use it without it exploding!?

In the midst of my thoughts the shutters gave off a clunk, and I immediately refocused as they began to open. This was it, no time for second thoughts. As soon as they were open wide enough, I revved up the engine and sped out of the doors and onto the track.

"Our first contestant is an inspiring Entertainment Duelist with a lot of surprises in store!" The MC (Seriously, those initials) announced. "It's Elliot Zekaki!"

"Ack! Geez!" I'd accidentally steered myself towards the semi-circle glass wall that ran around the track, and had to right myself. The tiniest shift of weight could send this thing careening off to who-knows-where! Somehow though, I made it to the starting line.

Unbeknownst to me, my friends were watching me in their rooms, with Yuya looking on thoughtfully. "Elliot..."

"Gah! This isn't fair!" Sawatari raged. "How come Zekaki gets to go on before me!?"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Leiko yelled as he flipped my image the double birdie.

"And his opponent, a mysterious man from far away who's definitely no slouch when it comes to Dueling, Greiger!" I looked behind me to see the familiar motorbike Duel Runner burst out of its hanger to the cheers of the crowd, before coming to rest beside me.

And by god, Greiger was intimidating as all hell, he towered over me and set me with that stoic serious gave of his, I think I turned pale from the eye contact.

"Do you want to win?" I was a bit shocked when he asked the question.

"Uh...y-yes?" I replied nervously.

"Then do not let anything cloud your judgement." He said, which actually made me feel more comfortable. Yeah, I was ready to do this!

"Let's get this final show of the day started!" Melissa announced. "Action Field on! Cross-Over Accel!" The race track was covered in the Action Field as Action Cards scattered.

_"Duel Mode: On. Auto-Pilot: Standby."_ Both Duel Runners said as the 5 second countdown appeared and we both leaned forward.

"Riding Duel..." The timer hit zero and our wheels screeched as we surged forward. "Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Greiger LP: 4000**

Even with auto-pilot, I still unsteadily wobbled as Greiger easily took the first corner. "Greiger has taken the first corner, so that makes his move the first!"

"Then I shall begin." He stated as he took a card from his holder. "I summon Spell Reactor-RE from my hand." The familiar monster appeared with 1200 ATK. "Now I activate the Spell Reactor Gamma Reactor." The card showed Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor being launched from a jet. "If I control a Spell Reactor-RE or a Trap Reactor-Y FI, I can Special Summon one of those two monsters from my hand or Deck. I Special Summon the Trap Reactor-Y FI from my hand." The green machine appeared with 1800 DEF. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Wow! In just his starting turn Greiger has created a really strong defence!" The MC announced. "Will Elliot be able to overcome it?"

"I will! For everybody else!" I declared.

"Show me your strength, then." Greiger challenged.

I nodded. "It's my turn! Draw!" I placed the card with the others in the holder on my left side. "Alright! I know what to do!" I took two cards from the holder and showed them. "I activate the effect of **Parally Gooey Ghost** in my hand!"

The little monster looked like a cartoony ghost you'd see from something like Mario, with a shiny purple gooey body, stubby arms, a wispy tail with a pink lollipop wrapped around the end of it, a wiggly grin with a red tongue sticking out, and two round yellow eyes. Chocolate syrup covered its head like some kind of melting hat, with a red cherry on top to complete the look.

**Parally Gooey Ghost, Level 2, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 600 DEF: 400, Pendulum Scale 3**

"By revealing both Gooey Ghost and another Parally monster in my hand, I can perform a Fusion Summon using both of them!" I declared as Gooey Ghost licked its lollipop happily. "I'll fuse Gooey Ghost with the Parally Zesty Zapper in my hand!"

Zesty Zapper had a body of shiny rubber, with stubby arms just like Gooey Ghost with mitten hands and little round feet similar to a Toads (I miss playing Mario, in case you couldn't tell.). It was primarily yellow, but had a sky blue stomach and lightning bolt symbol on its back, as well as a sky blue crescent moon framing its eyes, which were large and twinkling. Two rubber cords tied up into buns on either side of its head indicated that this monster was female, as two electrical plugs were attached to the end, red on the right side and blue on the left. Tied to her waist were two silver pom-poms that crackled with faint electricity, and she wore an orange newsboy cap.

**Parally Zesty Zapper, Level 4, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200 Pendulum Scale 5**

"Sweet spirit of sugar, mix with the electrifying supporter and cast a shadow over evil!" Gooey Ghost and Zesty Zapper turned into a yellow and purple swirl. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Stalking shadow across parallel worlds! **Parally Undersea Umbral!"**

A long shadow stretched across the moving track before a monster emerged from it. For one thing, it looked like a flatfish with how vertically challenged it was, but that was an advantage to this monster, which was mainly dark purple in colour with a black underbelly, and had a mouth full of sharp white teeth whilst a dark blue jem was embedded in its forehead, with a dark pink slash shooting down its whole length of its body, making its razor sharp dorsal fin the same colour. It's long tail stretched out behind it with the end looking like a crescent moon claw, whilst its two fins looked like they belonged to a manta ray with their length, only they were thin and ended in a jagged diamond shape. Finally its gleaming red eyes looked like streaks of blood as they dashed down either side of its flat body, overall, it looked like a deadly, stretched, and squashed, shark.

**Parally Undersea Umbral, Level 5, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300**

"Amazing! It looks like Zekaki is also able to Fusion Summon!" The MC called.

"So this is Fusion Summoning?" Greiger muttered, before he noticed a black shape stretching towards him. "Hm?"

Suddenly a completely black version of Undersea Umbral emerged, its red eyes gleaming, and wrapped the two Reactors in its shadowy body. "What the-!?"

"Parally Undersea Umbral's effect activates!" I called, as he noticed that the creature was actually my monsters elongated shadow. "When it is Fusion Summoned, I can negate the effects of all face-up cards you control as long as Umbral is face-up on the field!"

"So you negated my Reactors effects." Greiger said.

"Yeah, so now, I'm free to play Spells and Traps without taking damage." I confirmed. "But first, I summon Parally Pendulum Performer from my hand!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Finallyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" She cheered as she flew out of the portal. "It's my time to shine!"

**Parally Pendulum Performer, Level 4, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400, Pendulum Scale 4**

"Heeeeeey everybody!" The little monster cheered to the crowd. "I'm Pendulum Performer! Leader of the Parallies!"

"Happy now?" I asked.

"Very much so." She replied.

"Good. I activate Pendulum Performers effect! By banishing a Parally monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, I can have Pendulum Performer activate one of three effects until the End Phase!" I declared.

"Okey-dokey! Here we go!" She swung her heart pendulum as it glowed brightly. "Special Pendulum!"

"I banish the Gooey Ghost in my Graveyard to activate her Fusion effect! It allows her to be treated as any material for a Fusion Summon, as long as the other ones are correct!" I said.

The pendulum glowed brightly as Performers clothes turned purple and her top hat turned into a witches hat. "Ta-da! I'm fit for Fusion!"

"Now I activate the Spell **Fusion Clock** from my hand!" The card showed a split clock, one half pink, one half green, with a red and blue swirling portal in the centre and clock hands spinning wildly. "This allows me to target a Timestream monster in my hand, on my field, in my Extra Deck, or Graveyard, and any other monster in my hand or on my field, and use them as Fusion Materials! I fuse the Timestream Assassin in my hand with Pendulum Performer, treating it as a FIRE monster!"

"Hi there! Your a Timestream, right? Let's work well together!" Assassin cringed at her bubbly personality before they became a green and pink whirlpool of light.

"Miraculous dimensional performer, become one with the steeled killer across time, and fill the black sky with light! Fusion Summon! Appear! Blazing arrow that streaks across time! **Timestream Phoenix!**"

A blast of red fire shot across the track before a monster emerged from it. The Fusion monster was a brilliant crimson red bird with blazing white hot feathers for an underbelly, whilst its red and gold feathers covered practically everywhere else. It had a long neck and emerald green eyes with long rainbow coloured plumes, three on its head (Where a little pearl was) and five trailing behind it, with golden armour covering its claws.

**Timestream Phoenix, Level 7, Winged-Beast, LIGHT, ATK: 2100 DEF: 2100 **

"Incredible! Elliot has Fusion Summoned twice in one turn!" The MC declared as my two monsters flew either side of me.

"Wow! Elliot has a lot of new monsters!" Yuzu praised from within her room.

"Eh, that Leiko-look-alike isn't bad I guess. Looks like Yuzu was right about these guys." Yugo muttered.

Selena observed the two Fusion monsters with folded arms before huffing. "At least your good at Fusion Summoning."

"Battle! Parally Undersea Umbral will attack!" The shadow shark roared. "When this monster attacks whilst my opponent controls cards affected by its first effect, it can attack directly!" The monster dived into its shadow and bypassed the Reactors before emerging in front of Greiger with its jaw opened wide.

Greiger however quickly snatched a passing Action Card. "Action Spell: Avoid, shall negate the attack." He swerved out of the way of Undersea Umbral's bite.

"Already Greiger is using Action Cards to his advantage, and its saved him from a direct attack!" The announcer namesaked.

"I'm not done yet! Timestream Phoenix! Attack Spell Reactor-RE!" Phoenix burst into flames before flying at the Reactor.

"Trap card open: Fake Explosion!" Crap! That Trap!" "It negates my monsters destruction." The attack hit, and Greiger didn't even flinch from the impact.

**Greiger's LP: 3100**

"Then I may Special Summon a Level 5 monster from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Summon Reactor-SK from my hand." The familiar and annoying monster emerged next to its Reactor counterparts.

"Undersea Umbrals effect only targets face-up cards when it was Summoned." I mumbled to myself. "I end my turn!"

"My turn. Draw." Greiger drew, before grabbing another Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell** Rally**." The card showed the typical shadow figure with a fist raised and a red up arrow above him. "It increases the attack of all my monsters by 700 until the End Phase." Summon and Spell Reactor got a boost to 2700 and 1900. "Battle! Spell Reactor shall attack Parally Undersea Umbral." As the monster locked on, I quickly reached down and grabbed an Action Card, whilst DRIVING. Kinda.

"Action Spell: **Cover!**" This time the figure was cheering as a barrier surrounded him. "With this, I take no battle damage for the rest of this turn!" Spell Reactor's lasers blasted Undersea Umbral not a moment too soon, and his shadow doppelganger faded.

"Now Summon Reactor shall attack Timestream Phoenix!" The strongest Reactor fired several missiles that obliterated Phoenix.

"I activate Timestream Phoenix's effect!" I cried. "When this monster is destroyed by battle, you take damage equal to half the original attack of the destroyed monster! Thus, you'll take 1000 damage!" Fire erupted under Greiger, and he once again endured.

**Greiger's LP: 2100**

"...I set a card and end my turn." He finished. "At this point, my monsters attacks return to normal."

"Greiger has instantly swept Elliot's field clean! Will he be able to come back ftom this!?"

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card, then at Greiger's Reactors. Spell was obviously a problem, I couldn't get rid of it, so I had to...endure it.

"I activate the Spell, **Parally Pendulum**!" The Spell showed Pendulum Performer swinging its pendulum with Water Witch and Zesty Zapper on either side. "If I control no cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can add 2 Parallies from my Extra Deck to my hand."

"I activate Spell Reactor-RE's effect." Greiger responded. "Once per turn, when a Spell Card is activated, I destroy it, and deal 800 damage to my opponent." Spell Reactor fired a laser that destroyed the card and shocked me, making me cringe in pain.

**Elliot's LP: 3200 **

"But its activation isn't negated." I pointed out. "I add Pendulum Performer and Zesty Zapper to my hand." The two cards popped out of my Extra Deck, and I put one into my holder and took the other card out. "Now I, using the Scale 1 Timestream Hydra, and the Scale 5 Parally Zesty Zapper, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of me with their scales underneath them, Zapper smiling and Hydra hissing.

"Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two streams of light fell out of the portal. "From my hand, Parally Pendulum Performer! And from my Extra Deck, Timestream Assassin!"

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa!" Performer waved as Assassin floated forward stoically. "Hey! Zesty Zapper! Your here too?" The Thunder monster cheered as the two seemed to converse, whilst Assassin looked mortified at flying next to the chatting female monsters, and Hydra's two heads looked at each other in confusion.

"Wow! And Elliot pulls of a Pendulum Summon and brings back his two monsters from earlier!"

"Heh, what a bunch of funny monsters." A Commons member chuckled. "Still, when they work together they're all really strong."

"I've never seen monsters with such character before." A Tops member said. "This is highly enjoyable."

Greiger slightly narrowed his eyes at the mumblings in the crowd. "At this point, Summon Reactor-SK's effect activates. When my opponent summons a monster, they shall take 800 damage!" The monster launched five small missiles that crashed into me and sent me skidding, forcing me to quickly right myself.

**Elliot's LP: 2400**

"Ugh! Battle! Timestream Assassin will attack Spell Reactor! Quick Cut!" Assassin flew forward with a malicious glint in its eyes.

"Summon Reactor's other effect allows it to negate one attack on the turn it inflicted effect damage!" Summon flew in front of Spell and blocked the attack.

"I'm not done! Pendulum Performer will also attack Spell Reactor!" I declared.

"Yes! I'm up!" She cheered as she flew forward and swung her pendulum over her head like a lassoe.

Greiger snatched up an Action Card. "Action Spell: Miracle negates my monsters destruction and halves the battle damage I take from it."

"I activate Timestream Hydra's Pendulum effect!" I yelled. "Once per turn, when a monster battles, I can double the battle damage dealt from that battle!" As Pendulum Performer whacked RE with its weapon, a blue aura blasted over Greiger.

**Greiger's LP: 1700**

"Greiger has managed to keep both his monsters protected from Elliot's attacks!"

"I'm not done yet!" I cried. "By releasing both my monsters..."

"Awwww, do I have to?" Parally Performer whined as Assassin facepalmed with one of its daggers-for-hands, before they both turned into pillars of fire.

"...I can Special Summon Timestream Phoenix from my Graveyard!" The fiery time bird appeared with a wild cry. "Then, when Phoenix is Special Summoned via its effect, you take damage equal to the difference between its attack and the monster you control with the highest attack! Between Summon Reactor's 2000 and Phoenix's 2100, you'll only take 100." Phoenix breathed soft flames over Greiger, which didn't seem to harm him.

**Greiger's LP: 1600**

"Heh, now that's a bird, and I should know!" Crow smirked.

"Those monsters of his..." Shinji muttered.

"Once more! Timestream Phoenix shall attack Spell Reactor-RE!" Phoenix dove at the monster blazing with fire.

"It seems I can't put this off any longer!" Greiger said. "Trap Card open! Delta Reactor! By releasing Summon Reactor-SK, Trap Reactor-Y FI, and Spell Reactor-RE, I can Special Summon this monster from my Deck!" The three monsters of his quickly began morphing into new shapes, before combining into one being. "Come forth! Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" The giant newly formed monster towered over me and cast us in its shadow with a threatening 3000 ATK.

"A-Amazing! Greiger has summoned a giant powerful monster during Elliot's own turn!"

I grit my teeth. "Turn End."

"My turn, draw." He stated. "I activate the effect of Flying Fortress SKY FIRE. By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I destroy one card my opponent controls." He slid the drawn card into his Duel Runner. "I destroy Timestream Phoenix!" The giant mecha launched an armies worth of missiles, lasers and gunfire that destroyed Phoenix.

"Gaaaaah!" I cried as the impact sent my Duel Runner screeching back.

"Battle! I shall attack directly with Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!" Greiger yelled as his monster locked onto me.

"I won't lose yet!" I declared, spotting an Action Card up ahead. I drove my Duel Runner into the side and curved up the wall before jumping and grabbing it. "Action Spell: Miracle!"

"Elliot has just used Miracle, but he has no monsters to use it on!"

"I target SKY FIRE for its effects!" I braked to avoid a series of deadly missile explosions before accelerating again.

**Elliot's LP: 900 **

"Wow! He targeted his opponents monster for its effects, how clever!"

'Sure glad I watched that ZEXAL episode...' I thought.

"I end my turn." Greiger braked so that he could ride next to me. "You fight hard, and with determination, what is your reason?"

"My...reason?" To be honest, all I'd thought about was winning, didn't even consider a reason for it.

"Yes. Why do you aim to face Jack Atlas?" He asked.

I actually had to think about that, why DID I want to fight him? Did I even want to? There were plenty of other people participating that had a better reason the me...in the end, I could only think of one thing.

"To reach out to everybody here, and show them what not only me, but all of my friends believe in." I told him.

Greiger gave me a thoughtful look. "I see...but, words alone cannot do that. Prove you worth in your actions!" He accelerated ahead of me.

"I will! It's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and nodded, knowing what I had to do. "I summon** Timestream Driller** from my hand!"

A little metal robot appeared, with a giant silver drill on its head and three-fingered crane claws for hands, with brown shoes, a shiny metal body and two small red eyes.

**Timestream Driller, Level 2, Machine/Tuner, EARTH, ATK: 800 DEF: 200 Pendulum Scale 8**

"I activate Flying Fortress SKY FIRE's effect!" Greiger pointed up at his monster. "When my opponent summons a monster or sets a card once per turn, I can destroy that card and inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" More missiles fired and destroyed Duo, whilst I was sent skidding.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"Ngh! Not yet! Once more, I'll Pendulum Summon!" Three monsters descended. "Revive from my Extra Deck! Parally Pendulum Performer, Timestream Assassin, Timestream Driller!"

"And we're back!" Performer cheered.

"I activate Pendulum Performer's effect!" I said. "By banishing Undersea Umbral in my Graveyard, I activate her Xyz effect, allowing her to gain the same Level as another monster on my field! I target Timestream Driller to give her a Level of 2!"

"Alrighty! Special Pendulum!" Her pendulum glowed brightly as her clothes turned black, and her top hat turned into a rainbow flower. "Ready for Xyz!"

"Get ready, Greiger! I'm tuning my Level 4 Timestream Assassin, and my Level 2 Parally Pendulum Performer, with my Level 2 Timestream Driller!" Driller spun skyward, turning into two Synchro rings for Assassin and Performer to pass through, turning them into six spheres of light that burst into a beam.

"Across the limits of time, bring smiles and laughter to the past, present and future! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! **Timestream Entertainer!"**

A tall humanoid monster emerged from the beam of light. It was lanky and wore a white twin tailed coat with the tails curving around and out, whilst little stars acted as buttons on the front up to a big red bow tie, and a large green music note adorned the left side with the right side remaining white. The sleeves were baggy with crimson red wrists also buttoned back with little stars, and black fingerless gloves. It also wore baggy white trousers with blue straps around the thighs, and black rubber boots with metal outlining them. It carried a baton as long as it was tall in its right hand, with a body that looked like a star filled sky, with a red sun on the end of one end and a blue crescent moon on the other end. Its mouth was obscured by its upturned crimson red collar with yellow music note badges on each side of it, but its eyes were revealed, being a brilliant golden colour with violet star shaped pupils. Several tufts of aquamarine hair descended over its forehead, whilst the rest was covered by a red top hat with a bright purple strap.

**Timestream Entertainer, Level 8, Spellcaster/Synchro, LIGHT, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 Pendulum Scale 4**

"Ehh!? A Synchro Pendulum monster!?" The MC gasped.

"Ah! Incredible, Elliot-san! What a performance!" Dennis applauded.

Shun narrowed his eyes at the image.

In another room, a young woman gasped at the image. "What an amazing Synchro monster..."

"Everybody! Your attention please!" I cheered. "I'll now activate Timestream Entertainer's effect!" The monster bowed as it held its baton up. "Once per turn, I can excavate the top of my Deck, and if it's a Timestream monster, I can Special Summon it!"

Entertainer waved its baton, and a rainbow of colours emerged as the monster danced across the sky, and I checked the top of my Deck.

"It's the Level 5 **Timestream Lightning**! Thus, I can Special Summon it!" The monster was mostly made out of yellow lightning, consisting of a jagged tail for a leg pinned to the ground, two long arms with claws of electricity, a crackling pinhead and two lightning bolts firing off of its shoulders, the whole thing constantly sparking. What actually made it look alive was two mean red eyes, and a sky blue and black suit consisting of a torso and two pipes leading to a blue pressure pad on the back of each claw.

**Timestream Lightning, Level 5, Thunder, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 0 Pendulum Scale 2**

"Now! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Zesty Zapper!" The monster cheered as its two plug coils uncurled and it picked up its pom-poms. "By reducing one of my monsters attack to 0, I can have another gain attack equal to half of that monsters attack!" Zappers blue plug plugged into Lightning, whilst the red plugged into Entertainer. "With Lightning's 2000 ATK, Entertainer gains 1000 ATK!" Lightning shrunk in size as its attack dropped to 0 and Zapper shot electricity through its own body, cheering with its pom-poms crackling with electricity as the lightning transferred to Entertainer and boosted its attack to 3800.

"Battle! Timestream Entertainer! Attack Flying Fortress SKY FIRE! Illusion Dance!" Entertainer sprung forward, leaving multicoloured after images behind it.

Grieger, however, sped forward and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Avoid!" SKY FIRE dodged out of the way.

"Ah, Greiger has avoided Elliot's critical attack!"

"I'm not done! I activate Timestream Lightning's effect! Once per turn, when a Timestream monster has attacked and my opponent still controls a monster, I can allow it to attack once again!" Lightning zapped Entertainer, giving it a golden aura.

"Once more! Illusion Dance!" Entertainer struck SKY FIRE hundreds of times thanks to its rainbow afterimages, creating a huge explosion. "Now I activate the Pendulum Effect of Timestream Hydra to double the battle damage!" A blue aura accompanied the explosion and washed over Greiger in a glorious ray of sparkles.

**Greiger's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Our winner has been decided! It's Elliot Zekaki!" The crowds roared with cheers as I braked next to the garage and took off my helmet with a sigh.

"Thank you for the Duel." I looked up to see greiger standing over me.

"Greiger..." I said.

He looked at the cheering crowd. "I asked you what your motivation for winning was...and I believe your answer is better then just revenge against Jack Atlas. I learned a lot during this Duel. For one thing...your monsters conveyed such emotion, such trust in each other, it was an honour to face them."

"Same here." I smiled. "Your Reactors show how strong of a person you are, and your determination too."

Greiger smiled. "I hope we get to Duel again someday." He held his hand out.

"Me too." I shook his hand and we both waved to the crowd. Then we parted ways and I wheeled my Duel Runner into the garage before picking up my laptop and going to get changed out of my riding suit.

"That was AMAZING!" Pendulum Peformer squealed. "Let's do it again tomorrow!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Aaaaaack! That bastard! Using Synchro! Ripping off my style!" Leiko roared. "Oh suuuuure! One does not simply rip off my style, they go overboard and FUCKING USE SYNCHRO LIKE ME!"

His attention wasa diverted as a luxurious tray of food wheeled into his room before the door closed. "...I'll rant about this later." He immediately began devouring the plated meal. "Oh GOD! This food is as good as sex! I could live off this meat! GLARCK! COUGH! GLUG! Glug...oh, almost choked to death there...fuck it. MORE MEAT!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

It was late at night now, and I was sitting on my bed, my computer logged on as I watched the latest episodes.

"No way..." I gasped. "The losers get sent to an underground forced labour facility!? Those Tops bastards! That means everyone who has lost so far..." In my frustration, I remembered something Greiger said.

_"Then do not let anything cloud your judgement."_

The words sunk in, and my features turned sad. "Greiger...you knew, didn't you?"

_Parally Gooey Ghost: Normal Effect: You can reveal this card in your hand, as well as another Parally monster in your hand, to Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck listing the revealed monsters as Fusion Materials._

_Pendulum Effect: You can send this card from the Pendulum Zone to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck listing monsters in your hand or on your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

_Parally Zesty Zapper: Normal Effect: When this card declares an attack, you can target one other monster you control; this card gains ATK equal to half that monsters ATK until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can target 2 monsters you control; reduce the ATK of one to 0, and increase the others ATK by half of the reduced ATK. These changes last until the End Phase._

_Parally Undersea Umbral: 2 Parally Monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned; negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls whilst this card is face-up on the field. Whilst your opponent controls cards effected by this cards effect; this card can attack your opponent directly._

_Parally Pendulum Performer: Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can banish 1 Parally monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard to activate one of the following effects, until the End Phase:_

_This card can be substituted as any Fusion Material listed on a Fusion Monster (The other materials must be correct, though)_

_This card is treated as a Tuner monster._

_Target 1 other monster you control; this cards Level becomes that monsters Level._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you have no card in your other Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 Pendulum Monster from your deck or Extra Deck to your hand._

_Fusion Clock: Target 1 Timestream monster in your hand, Pendulum Zone, Extra Deck, on your field, or your Graveyard and 1 monster in your hand or on your field; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, treating those monsters as Fusion Materials (If a Timestream monster in the Graveyard is targeted, banish it instead). You can send 1 Timestream monster from your hand to the Graveyard (Extra Deck if it is a Pendulum Monster) to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Timestream Phoenix: 1 Timestream Monster + 1 FIRE Monster. When this card is destroyed by battle by an opponents monster and sent to the Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monsters ATK. You can release 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between this card's ATK, and the opponents monster with the highest ATK._

_Rally: All monsters you control gain 700 ATK until the End Phase._

_Cover: You take no battle damage for the rest of this turn._

_Parally Pendulum: If you control no cards in your Pendulum Zones; add 2 Parally monsters face-up in your Extra Deck to your hand._

_Timestream Hydra: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a monster you control battles an opponents monster, you can double the Battle Damage._

_Timestream Driller: Normal Effect: When this card is Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard with its effects negated and its ATK reduced to 0._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during your turn only, when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, you can negate its activation and destroy it._

_Timestream Entertainer: 1 Timestream Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can excavate the top card of your Deck; if it is a Timestream monster, you can Special Summon it, anything else is discarded. If this card is in your Extra Deck, you can destroy one card in your Pendulum Zone and place this card in it._

_Pendulum Effect: All Timestream monsters you control gain 500 ATK and DEF._

_Timestream Lightning: Normal Effect: Once per turn, when a monster you control declares an attack, and your opponent still controls monsters, you can make that monster attack once again in a row. You cannot attack directly the turn you activate this effect._

_Pendulum Effect: During your turn only, you can release one card you control to destroy one card your opponent controls._

**Hello! I'm back! Did you miss me? It seems you did, lots of you commented and stuff!**

**By the way, good to see you back too, NewComer1! Thank you for the base ideas of Fusion Clock and Timestream Phoenix!**

**Oh yeah! TheLoneAvenger! Your all caught up now, aren't you? I wanted to thank you again for the time, effort and honesty you put into your reviews, as I truly appreciate them, and your reviews are without a doubt my most valued. Everybody, check out his reviews, they're awesome.**

**A recommendation too today. This goes out to The Signer of Xyz by Pokemonever1994. It's a very nice story so far with a good structure, and its a shame that it isn't more focused on, so please give it a bit of support.**

**Finally, for todays question, I was looking at the Fresh Prince of BANANAS Deviantart account (You can find the username on her page) and checked out her OC base, which is really cool may I say, and that got me thinking onto this weeks question:**

**QOTC: For each Elliot counterpart and Elliot himself, which is most fitting as a theme song for each?**

**For me, I think it's these:**

**Elliot: Monster by Skillet**

**Hotaru: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**Leiko: Riot by Three Days Grace**

**Xyz Counterpart: In the End by Linkin Park**

**Well then, I believe you've all been waiting long enough, so I'm posting this chapter right now! See you in the next one!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: A Fiery Brotherhood vs. A Demonic Squad!

**A/N: Chapter 23 has been revised in the form of changing a certain card effect. If you want to re-read that chapter first, please feel free to do so.**

"C'mon! Wakey, wakey!"

"Ugh, I don't need a Duel Spirit alarm clock."

I lay in bed as Pendulum Performer impatiently stomped on my head to try and rouse me. "But the first Duel's gonna start soooooon!...Oh yeah, your breakfast is here."

"Breakfast!" I sprung out of bed and over to the table, to find seveal pieces of toast, various fruits, an egg, and cereal. "Great selection!"

"Thought that would get you up." She groaned. "Second day today! First round should be finished this afternoon."

"Yeah." I nodded as I buttered some toast and shovelled it into my mouth. "I wonder how everyone is doing...especially down in the garbage dump..."

"They're tough, so we just gotta trust in them." Performer shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll bust 'em out."

"Mm..." My mind still drifted though, and my stomach went on autopilot as I cracked the egg and dug out a spoonful. "I need the toilet..."

"Ah! Bagsi me first!" The little Duel Spirit waved.

"What!?"

"Ladies first!" She argued as she flew in.

"HOW does a Duel Spirit need to use the bathroom!?" I argued.

"I can't lock the door, so you better not come in!" She called.

"Jesus..." I groaned as I had egg and soldiers. "Wonder what's going on?" I flipped the TV on, only to be met with static. "Not yet, huh? Guess it is a bit early...wonder if the others are up yet?" I missed being around my friends, Yuya, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Tsukikage, Chojiro, hell I'd even enjoy Shingo's company right about now! And Selena...wonder what she was doing? Probably has that stern look on her face as usual, eating breakfast or something, maybe having a shower-

My face turned beet red as an M-Rated image got into my head. "No! NO! Bad Elliot! Bad!" I hit myself repeatedly over the head with my Duel Disk.

"All yours." Performer gestured as she floated through the door.

"Thank you!" I cried as I entered, did my business, had a shower and got dressed, always helps to wake you up in the mornings.

I walked out to find the Parally leader sitting on the edge of the bed kicking her legs like a toddler on a swing. "Where have you been!? The first match is about to start!"

"Really? Who's Dueling?" I asked.

She smiled. "It's Yuya and some Duel Chaser 227 guy."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Me and Performer stared at the screen after the Duels conclusion. "Overboard much?" She said.

"Honestly, I can't blame him." I sighed, getting up and walking over to the window, staring down at the Duel Palace. "Those damn sons of bitches don't care who loses, only who wins. It's disgusting."

"Not a fan then?" She asked.

"People who think they can do whatever they want?" I prompted her.

"Right, you hate them." She nodded. "Oh hey, they're about to announce the next Duelists."

"Wonder who's up next." I thought aloud as I crossed my arms and leaned on the window.

"Our first contestant is a girl from Commons with a blazing determination and warm heart, it's Ayu!"

"Ayu!?" I leapt in front of the TV, expecting to see a little girl with red hair. Instead, there was an image of a girl with chocolate brown skin and matching eyes, with slightly dark pink hair that parted to the left at her forehead and twirled down the left side of her face whilst the rest fell down naturally, with a few strands curving up at the top. She wore a shirt that was blue on the torso with an army green stripe across the chest, and pink sleeves with the same green in spots on the elbows and shoulders, with cream coloured shorts and baggy blue legs with the army green at the neck that went down and covered half of her pink and army green shoes.

"That's not the Ayu I know..." I mumbled.

In his room, Yugo stared at the image thoughtfully. "Hmmm...Ayu...Ayu, Ayu, Ayu...where have I heard that name before?"

"Ayu!?" Leiko jumped off of his bed. "The hell is she doing here!?"

"And facing off against her will be Duel Chaser 137!" A Security officer exactly like 227 appeared on screen.

"Oh, it's THAT fucking noob prick." Yugo muttered. "Whatever then, kick his ass, Pinkie!"

"Eh? Another one?" Yugo groaned. "It's that one Li fought..."

"This oughta be good!" Performer beamed as we both sat down on the edge of the bed.

It took a while, as usual, until the Duelers zoomed out on their Duel Runners. 137's was a standard Security one, whilst Ayu's had a streamlined design, and was mainly baby blue in colour with sharp dark pink streaks, similar to the helmet she was wearing with an orange visor, whilst the Duel Disk blade was yellow.

"Hmph, I don't have time to play games." 137 grunted to her. "I have an annoying green and orange haired brat to deal with."

"Heh, funny." Ayu smirked with confidence. "That's why I'm here too."

"Let's get the second Duel of the day started! Action Field on! Cross Over Accel!" The field spread out as Action Cards scattered.

_"Duel Mode: On. Auto-Pilot: Standby."_ The Duel Runners beeped as the timer appeared.

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

**Ayu vs. DC-137 LP: 4000 **

"Ayu has taken the first corner!" That was true, as she had quickly sped ahead.

"My turn!" She said. "First, I summon Fire King Avatar Garunix from my hand." A small red bird with 700 ATK appeared in a small burst of fire. "Then I activate the Continuos Spell Fire Formation - Tenki, which allows me to add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior from my Deck to my hand, and it increases the ATK of all Beast-Warriors by 100 as long as it remains face-up on the field. I add Brotherhood of the Fires Fist - Spirit from my Deck to my hand, set a card and end my turn."

"Er, I must admit, that's a bit confusing." Melissa commented. "Ayu's left a monster with 700 attack on the field, and since its a Winged-Beast, it doesn't get the boost from Fire Formation - Tenki."

"Hmph, it doesn't matter what you do." 137 snorted. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Foolish Burial! With it, I send Stygian Street Patrol from my Deck to the Graveyard, then I may banish it to Special Summon a second Street Patrol from my hand!" A demonic bike riding devil appeared, riding next to its master. "Then I normal summon Stygian Security from my hand!" A little flying devil flew out of the portal.

"I tune my Level 4 Stygian Street Patrol with my Level 1 Stygian Security!" Security turned into a single Synchro ring which Street Patrol drove through. "Chase them to the ends of the earth, and capture them in your devilish fangs! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! Stygian Sergeants!" The two-headed demon appeared on its awesome motorbike...what? Stygian Sergeants is a staple Synchro of mine! Got it from Reverse of Arcadia.

"Battle! Stygian Sergeants will attack Fire King Avatar Garunix!" The Synchro snarled before driving forward and exploding into Garunix, causing Ayu to wobble on her Duel Runner.

**Ayu's LP: 2500**

"I activate the effect of Garunix!" She responded. "When it's destroyed, I can Special Summon a Fire King Avatar from my Deck! I choose Fire King Avatar Kirin, in defense position!" A white horse with bright green flames for a mane raced forward with a meager 200 DEF.

"Ayu recovers from Duel Chaser 137's attack, but she's taken a lot of damage in the process, this match is looking pretty one-sided, folks!"

"Hmph, don't think it's over!" 137 stated. "When Stygian Sergeants destroys a monster, it gains 800 attack and can attack again!" The Synchro roared as its ATK was boosted to 3000. "Once more! Attack Fire King Avatar Kirin!" The monster revved its engine and charged forward.

"Quick-Play Spell: Circle of the Fire Kings!" The Spell flipped up. "By destroying a FIRE monster on my field, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster from my Graveyard! So, I'll destroy Kirin..." The horse abruptly burst into flames. "...And Special Summon Garunix from my Graveyard!" Out of the flames emerged Garunix with 1700 DEF.

"Useless, that monster doesn't have nearly enough defence to block the attack." 137 said.

"Don't count your phoenixes before they're reborn." Ayu told him. "The effect of Fire King Avatar Barong in my hand activates! When a face-up Fire King is destroyed by a card effect, I can Special Summon it!" A red and gold lion monster with blue flames and two swords appeared with 1800 ATK. "And since he's a Beast-Warrior type, Fire Formation - Tenki grants it 100 extra attack!" Barong gained a red aura as its ATK was boosted to 1900.

"You've left that monster wide open!" The Duel Chaser declared. "Stygian Sergeants! Attack Fire King Avatar Barong!" The Synchro closed in on the Fire King.

Ayu, however, had other plans as she reached out and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: **Guard Tag**!" The Spell showed a little devil protecting a little angel from a cartoon boxing glove punch. "When a monster I control is attacked, I can change the attack target to a different monster! Garunix! Protect Barong!" Garunix flew in front of Barong as Stygian ripped the bird into ember feathers. "Since Garunix was destroyed again, I can Special Summon another Fire King Avatar from my Deck! Appear, Fire King Avatar Yaksha!" A martial artist with a flaming bo staff and 1800 ATK flew next to Barong. "Fire Formation - Tenki effects him as well!" Yaksha's ATK was boosted to match Barong's.

"Tch." 137 hissed. "I place one card face down. Turn End."

"Amazing! Ayu brought out two monsters with some impressive attack! But Stygian Security has more then both of them! Will Ayu turn this around?"

"I'll do more then that! I'll win this turn!" Ayu declared. "My turn! Draw! I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit from my hand!" A blue burning soul with ATK materialised. "When Spirit is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 FIRE monster with 200 or less defence from my Graveyard! Rise from the ashes, Fire King Avatar Kirin!" The green Ponyta reappeared. "I tune my Level 3 Kirin with my Level 3 Spirit!" Spirit turned into a wisp before becoming three Synchro rings that Kirin ran through.

"Infernal rider, leave a blazing storm in your wake! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 6! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince!" An intimidating figure riding a black horse appeared with 2200 ATK, or rather 2300 due to the Fire Formation card.

"Now Ayu has three powerful monsters on her field!"

"Wooo! Go Ayu!" Leiko cheered, even though he was facing away from the TV to eat his second breakfast.

"I'm not done!" She exclaimed. "When Horse Prince is summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 FIRE monster from my Deck! I choose Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Hawk!" A flaming bow wielder with 200 (300 due to Fire Formation) appeared next to Horse Prince. "Now Hawk's effect activates! Since I control a Fire Formation card, all Fire Fist monsters I control gain 500 attack!"

"What did you say!?" 137 gasped as Hawk gave off a red aura that boosted its ATK to 800, whilst Horse Prince's rose to 2800.

"Horse Prince has become incredibly strong thanks to Hawk and Fire Formation - Tenki! Did Ayu plan for this from the very beginning!?"

"Battle! Horse Prince shall attack Stygian Sergeants!" The horse snorted before running forward. "Go! Flames of Royalty!" The rider slashed with a flaming sword that caused Sergeants to explode.

**DC137's LP: 3400**

"Barong! Attack directly!" The monster roared before slashing the side of the Duel Runner with blazing friction.

**DC137's LP: 1500**

"Finally, Yaksha! Attack directly!" The monster charged forward.

"Is this the end already!?"

"I won't let you!" He yelled as he grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Avoid negates your attack!" He swerved out of the way of Yaksha's swing.

"Looks like he managed to save himself with an Action Card!"

"You got away with that..." Ayu admitted. "But I'll still attack you directly with Hawk!" The monster fired a flaming bow that exploded next to the front wheel, causing the Security Duel Runner to wobble dangerously.

**DC137's LP: 700**

"I end my turn!" Ayu finished.

"My turn! Draw!" He smirked as he drew a very familiar Spell card, before choosing a different one. "I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn to revive my Stygian Sergeants from the Graveyard!" The Synchro reappeared with its two heads snarling. "Then I summon my final Stygian Street Patrol from my hand!" The third demon rider appeared. "Now, I activate the Spell, Polymerization!"

"Eh!? He uses Polymerization too!?"

"I fuse Stygian Sergeants and Stygian Street Patrol!" The two monsters became a red and purple whirlpool. "Demonic rider of the underworld, tear your victims to shreds, and crush their bones under your wheels! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! **Stygian Squad**!"

The monster that appeared drove the most terrifying bike known to man, with a twisted face, long sharp teeth, four red eyes for headlights, and big beefy black wheels with flames roaring out either side of them. But the rider was even worse, dark purple scales made up its skins, with long sharp talons gripping the handles with two long tails stretching out behind it, each with a dagger on the end, grizzly battlescars were carved into its armoured torso, and three, demonic heads with six red eyes and a mouth full of giant fangs each attached to long serpentine necks.

**Stygian Squad, Level 10, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500**

"You can use Fusion too!?" Ayu gasped.

"I can, and I shall destroy you with it!" 137 proclaimed. "Battle! Stygian Squad! Attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Hawk!" Stygian Squad gave off a demonic roar before charging, whilst Ayu grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Spell: Miracle protects Hawk from destruction and halves the Battle Damage!" Ayu yelled.

"Trap card open! Absolute Buster!" He retaliated. "This negates Miracle's monster protection effect!" Squad smashed straight into Hawk in a huge explosion.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Ayu spun out briefly before righting herself, and with no Hawk, Horse Prince's ATK dropped to 2300.

**Ayu's LP: 1400**

"Gah! When Hawk is destroyed, I can set a Fire Formation Spell from my Deck!" A face down card materialised on Ayu's field.

"At this point, Stygian Squad's effect activates!" 137 continued. "When it destroys an opponents monster, I can Special Summon a Stygian Token to my field!" The Stygian Token looked like a smaller, one headed version of the original with a less intimidating bike.

**Stygian Token, Level 5, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

"Also, Stygian Squad can attack twice during each Battle Phase!" 137 added.

"What!?" Ayu gasped.

"Stygian Squad will attack Horse Prince!" Once more, Squad obliterated Ayu's monster.

**Ayu's LP: 700**

"And then I can Special Summon another Stygian Token." A second Token drove on the other side of Squad. "Now! My Stygian Tokens will destroy Barong and Yaksha!" The two Tokens ran into the FIRE monsters, making them burst into golden dust.

**Ayu's LP: 600-500**

"I end my turn." He finished.

"Amazing! He's made a complete comeback and Special Summoned three really strong monsters! This could be the end for Ayu!"

"Hm." 137 grinned. "As long as Squad is face-up on the field, you can't attack my Tokens, I'll finish this next turn."

"Too bad." Ayu replied. "I'm beating you this turn."

"What was that!?" 137 snarled.

"My turn!" She drew and smiled at the card. "I activate my second Fire Formation - Tenki! And with it I'll add Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar to my hand! Then I'll activate my face down Fire Formation - Tensu, which allows me to Normal Summon an additional Beast-Warrior Type monster this turn, as well as grant that Type on my field an additional 100 attack!" The three Fire Formation Spells lined up as Ayu grabbed two cards. "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar, and Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon!" Two blazing human warriors appeared with Boar having 1100 (1400) and Dragon having 1800 (2100) ATK.

"Let's do this! I tune my Level 4 Dragon with my Level 4 Boar!" Boar burst into flames as it turned into four Synchro rings, which Dragon flew through. "Black flames gather, and give rise to an unstoppable burning force! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!" A menacing figure with black flames burning around him emerged with 2000 ATK, 2300 thanks to the Fire Formations.

"Hah! What good will that monster do?" 137 sneered.

"You'll see! Whilst Kirin is face-up on the field, all monsters my opponent controls lose 100 attack for every face-up Spell or Trap I control! Since I control my three Fire Formations, your monsters lose 300 attack!" Squad was reduced to 2700 ATK whilst the Tokens dropped to 1700.

"As if that will help you! My Fusion Monster is still stronger! Your finished!" 137 gloated.

"Alright, your really starting to annoy me, so I'm gonna end this!" Ayu said. "Kirin has another effect! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can set a Fire Formation Spell or Trap directly from my Deck!" A fourth card appeared on Ayu's field.

"Now I activate the Spell **Speedy Need**!" The card showed Shrink, Raigeki Break, Polymerization and Jar of Greed all shooting forwards with green/purple trails behind them. "During the turn this card is activated, I can activate Spells and Traps the turn they are set!"

"Ayu is now able to use her just set face-down! What kind of card will it be?"

"Trap Card open! Fire Formation - Tensen!" The card flipped up. "With this card, I can target a Beast-Warrior I control and increase its attack by 700 until the End Phase! My choice, obviously, is Kirin!" The Synchro monsters black flames flared up as its ATK was raised to 3000. "Plus, as long as Tensen is face-up on the field, all Beast-Warriors gain 300 extra attack!" Kirin was boosted further to 3300. "And since I control another face-up card, your monsters lose 100 more attack!" Squad and its Tokens dropped to 2600 and 1600 respectively.

"I-Impossible!" 137 gasped.

"Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin! Attack Stygian Squad! Black Blazing Rage!" Kirin unleashed a breath of black flames over Squad, causing it and its Tokens to be destroyed.

"My Fusion monster! Aaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhh!" 137 screamed.

**DC137's LP: 0**

**Ayu: WIN!**

"Amazing! After a jaw-dropping seesaw match, another win is chalked up for the girls, because our winner is Ayu!" The crowd cheered as Ayu stopped and took off her helmet with a smile. "Well Ayu, it seems like your a crowd favourite! You wanna tell your fans why your here?"

"Sure, why not?" She smiled, before gaining an angry look. "I wanna beat the crap out of Leiko!"

"EH!?" I gasped.

"EH!?" Pendulum Performer gasped.

"EH!?" Yugo gasped.

"EH!?" Yuzu gasped.

"Wha-?" Li mumbled with a mouthfull of toast. "Sorry, wasn't listening."

_Guard Tag: This cards effects last until the End Phase. When an opponents monster declares an attack, you can select the attack target._

_Stygian Squad: Stygian Sergeants + 1 Stygian Monster. This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, Special Summon 1 Stygian Token (Level 5/Fiend/DARK/ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000), whilst this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target Stygian Token's for attacks. If you do not control a face-up Stygian Squad, destroy all Stygian Tokens you control._

_Stygian Token: Special Summoned via the effect of Stygian Squad. Whilst you control a face-up Stygian Squad, this card cannot be targeted for an attack. If you do not control a face-up Stygian Squad, destroy this card._

_Speedy Need: During the turn this card is activated, you can activate Spells/Traps the turn they are set._

**Finally, a new chapter! Sorry for the wait guys! This was supposed to be put up at the weekend...but I got Super Mario Maker and was...*ahem*...distracted. But in any case, I've got a ton of stuff to go through, so let's get started.**

**First off, as you can tell by now, I have used The Fresh Prince of BANANAS OC, Ayu, in the story. Allow me to say this now: THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ACCEPTING OC'S! I was just grateful to her for the fanart she did, and I kinda needed a character for more development on Li, plus I really like her OC's! If you can't tell, my new cover for this story is of Li and Ayu, because they do have history together, which shall be revealed (Yes, I do plan to sort out the size issue). Thanks again, BANANAS!**

**Secondly, recommendations! This chapter, I am recommending our latest reviewer, silvernet! And her Arc-V stories; Remnant of the Dragons, Tag Force Special (Battle Royale) and Distortion of Dimensions. Admittedly, in DoD's case, I don't usually read female protagonist stories, purely because they always focus too much on the romance and there's not enough action! At least from the summaries I've read. HOWEVER! DoD shows a lot of promise, and I definitely look forward to reading more, so keep up the good work! (I am sorry if I got your gender wrong, it just seems disrespectful calling you 'their'.)**

**YOU'D BETTER READ THIS ONE IF YOU SKIP THESE A/N'S! Because this is a congratulations to ****Siora Kazuki who just updated the second chapter of his story! Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Sorry I haven't been replying lately, what with school back up and a busy schedule to boot, though that's still no excuse for not replying, so please forgive my inconsiderate self! Thank you also to darksawr and Durbe the Barian (Love your stories by the way) for helping and supporting him!**

**Finally, here's the question of the chapter!**

**QOTC: Next chapter is Leiko's first round Duel, what type of Deck should he face?**

**That's right reviewers, YOU could be the one to decide which Deck Leiko faces next chapter! Just keep in mind this is the Synchro Dimension, so no Fusion or Xyz archetypes, unfortunately.**

**That is all! Phew, quite a lot there. But in any case, I shall see YOU, in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Keep Your Cool!

"Let's keep the Friendship Cup going! Our next Duel iiiiiiiiis...Leiko vs. Okam!" Two holographic images appeared, one of the guy who looked like me, the other was a male teen with cold grey eyes, spiky blue and white hair, and a dark blue and purple riding suit.

"So it's finally his turn..." I thought aloud. "I wonder what kind of Deck he uses. Obviously it'll be Synchro based."

"This oughta be good!" Pendulum Performer beamed.

"Alright, Li!" Yugo cheered. "This is the time we've been waiting for! Go get 'em!"

"I really hope Li doesn't act like he usually does..." Yuzu mumbled.

Ayu narrowed her eyes. "C'mon then, let's see if your still as strong and vulgar as before."

"FUCK YEAH!" Li practically ran down the hall to the garage. "It's finally my time to show my stuff! That guys gonna get so fucking rekt!" His supposed escort could only watch after him in exasperation.

"First up, our player with a cool demeanour and a heart of ice, Okam!" A thin, streamlined blue Duel Runner with mirrors at the sides sped out of the garage and braked in front of the starting line without so much as a word.

"And his opponent, a Commons with an...informal, outlook on life and an attitude to match, Leiko!" A green and orange Duel Runner burst out of the garage.

"'Sup bitches!?" He cheered as he waved in excitement. "You'd better peel your eyelids back, 'cause if you blink you'll miss me tearing this wimp a new asshole!"

I buried my face in my hands in shame. "Oh GOD no! I have an overswearing counterpart."

"There, there, I'm sure he's not all bad." The Duel Spirit comforted me.

And yet it got worse: "Card games on motorcycles forever, beatch!"

I flopped face first onto the bed. "Memes too! MEMES! He's like a real-life internet troll!"

"Go Li! Yeah!" Yugo pumped his fists in anticipation.

"Turns out no." Yuzu stated with half-lidded eyes.

"Yep, hasn't changed a bit." Ayu growled.

Li halted next to Okam. "Alright, you ready to have the toughest Duel of your life!?" He was met with a serious look. "...Geez, talk much ya bastard?"

"Let's get this Duel underway! Action Field on! Cross Over Accel!" The Action Cards burst and scattered.

"Duel Mode: On. Auto-Pilot: Standby."

"Riding Duel, Acceleration!"

"DUEL!"

**Leiko vs. Okam LP: 4000**

Okam sped ahead and took the first corner. "Shit!" Li cursed.

"And Okam takes the first turn!"

"My turn." He stated. "I summon Strategist of the Ice Barrier from my hand." An elderly man wearing blue clothes with 1600 ATK appeared. "I now activate his effect, by sending an Ice Barrier monster in my hand to the Graveyard, I can draw 1 card. I send Defender of the Ice Barrier, then draw." He slid the card into his Graveyard then drew. "I activate the Spell, Surface, which allows me to Special Summon a WATER monster from my Graveyard in DEF Position. My only choice is Defender of the Ice Barrier." A yellow fox with some ice armour ran wildly next to Strategist, with 1600 DEF. "As long as Defender remains face-up on the field whilst I control another Ice Barrier monster, my opponent cannot declare an attack with monsters that have more or equal attack then its defence. I end my turn."

"In his first turn, Okam's put up a powerful defence! With Defender's effect, and Strategist's 1600 ATK, it looks like he's untouchable!"

"Untouchable? Pfft! Please!" Leiko grinned. "I'm gonna kick your ass in record time! No way I'll lose!"

"You are within my predictions." Okam replied. "I am already the winner."

Leiko gave a mad look. "You getting cocky, bastard? I'll beat you into the ground! My turn! Draw!" Leiko examined the cards in his hand and grinned. "Right, I've got everything I need to smash that shitty defence of yours! I activate the Spell,** Psybernetic Network!**" The Spell showed several green lines zigzagging across a black surface. "If I don't control a Psybernetic monster, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower one from my Deck! C'mon! Psybernetic Programmer!" The monster with three green emeralds surrounding it dashed onto the track in a green light.

"Now I Normal Summon** Psybernetic Cracker** from my hand!" The monster that appeared was red and orange in colour, with a circular body and two bulky arms connected to it, with iron spikes on its knuckles and shoulders, whilst two white antennae stuck out of its head, with two small red eyes in a black visor, whilst red electricity constantly crackled around it.

**Psybernetic Cracker, Level 3, Psychic, DARK, ATK: 1100 DEF: 400**

"Right then! I'm tuning my Level 3 Programmer with my Level 3 Cracker!" Programmer's emeralds spun around its head like a coptor as it turned into three Synchro rings for Cracker to fly through. "Powerful psychic being, appear now, and screw this bastard up! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Psybernetic ATX**!"

A giant blue and yellow gunlance with a wide barrel appeared, which was actually the monsters left arm, it had a diamond shaped body with three spear-like mechanical parts underneath it, one pointing down, the other two pointing down-left and down-right. On the right side of its body was a silver mechanical gear with 0's and 1's on it, constantly turning, as its two green eyes shone, the right eye significantly bigger as a crosshair was placed in front of it. Two large blue cylinders also potruded up from its back.

**Psybernetic ATX, Level 6, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800**

"Hell yeah! Now we're cooking!" Li yelled. "Now Psybernetic Cracker's effect activates! When its used for a Synchro Summon, I can destroy 1 monster you control! I'm gunning for Defender!" Cracker reappeared and charged at Defender.

Okam swerved and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Mirror Barrier protects my monster from destruction by card effects!" The barrier appeared around Defender and bounced Cracker back.

"And Okam already uses an Action Card to defend his monster!"

"Oh yeah, like THAT'll help you." Li huffed. "Cracker's other effect allows me to draw a card!" He did so, and placed it in his holder. "I activate ATX's effect! Once per turn, I can target one monster my opponent controls, then by reducing ATX's Level by that monsters Level, I can halve its ATK and DEF and negate its effects until the End Phase!"

"I would be disappointed if you couldn't overcome this." Okam admitted.

"Oh, be quiet you tosser!" Li retaliated. "I reduce ATX's Level by Defender of the Ice Barrier's; 3!" ATX's Level dropped to 3, and its two cylinders opened up to reveal two laser guns. "Now I'll weaken your monster! Failure Laser!" Two bright beams of light fired and zapped Defender, halving its DEF to 800.

"Leiko has negated Defender's effect! Now he's free to attack!"

"Your damn right I am!" Li grinned. "Battle! Psybernetic ATX! Attack Defender of the Ice Barrier!" ATX's crosshair glowed as it aimed its gunlance at Defender.

"Eh!? Why's he attacking a DEF position monster?"

"When ATX attacks a monster with DEF lower then its ATK, it inflicts piercing battle damage!" He revaled. "Fire! Electrical Explosion!" ATX fired a blast of energy that obliterated Defender and sent Okam spinning.

**Okam's LP: 2200 **

"Yeah! Suck it, motherfucker!" Li smirked.

"Um, Leiko?" The Duelist looked up at the holographic image of Melissa Claire. "You know your live now, right? Can you tone down the swearing?"

"Oh yeah! I'm live!" Li gasped in realisation. "In that case...I'm single, ladies! I'm open as long as you've got boobs!"

I buried my head in my pillow and groaned loudly to block out his voice.

"Right then, I set 2 cards and end my turn!" Li finished.

"What the hell is wrong with that pervert!?" A woman in the stands cried in disgust.

"Kick his ass, Okam!" Another called.

"My turn, draw." He examined his cards, most likely formulating a plan. "I activate the effect of Strategist to send Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier to my Graveyard and draw a card." He did so. "Next, I activate the Spell, Salvage, which allows me to return the Geomancer and Defender in my Graveyard to my hand." He took the two cards out and placed them in his holder. "Now I activate the Spell, Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier."

"Sheesh! You have sex with your Spells or something?" Li joked, looking quite pleased with his use of alliteration.

Okam's eyes narrowed. "Are you always this rude to your opponent?"

"Only if I don't give a crap about them." He shrugged.

Okam seemingly ignored him. "Due to the effect of Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier, by revealing three Ice Barrier monsters in my hand, I can destroy 1 card you control." He revealed Dance Princess, Defender and General Gantala of the Ice Barrier, who appeared in a triangle formation with the Ice Barrier crest forming inbetween them. "I destroy Psybernetic ATX!" An ice cold blast of wind shot towards ATX.

"Not gonna happen, scrub! Continuos Trap card, open! **Psybernetic Firewall**!" The card showed Psybernetic Hacker and Cracker being protected by a wall of red energy. "If any of my Psybernetics would be destroyed by an opponents card effect, I can prevent that!" A red square barrier appeared in front of ATX, and blocked the blast. "And then, they gain an extra Level!" ATX glowed red as its Level increased to 4.

"I'm not finished." Okam stated. "The second effect of Magic Triangle allows me to Special Summon an Ice Barrier monster from my hand. Appear, General Gantala of the Ice Barrier!" The ice cold warrior appeared with 2700 ATK.

"Wow! Even though Leiko prevented his monsters destruction, Okam has brought out a stronger monster!"

"Also, I shall Normal Summon Defender of the Ice Barrier." The yellow beast reappeared.

Li snorted. "What? You gonna use that lame-ass defence again?"

Okam exhaled heavily before speaking. "Not this time. I'm tuning my Level 4 Strategist of the Ice Barrier with my Level 3 Defender of the Ice Barrier!" Defender turned into 3 green Synchro rings for Strategist to fly through.

"Frozen dragon of the howling blizzards, now take shape! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" A giant dragon made of ice with 2500 ATK appeared. "I activate the effect of Gungnir, by sending up to 2 cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can destroy the same number of cards on my opponents field." He grabbed an Action Card, Avoid, and slid it into his Graveyard, along with Medallion of the Ice Barrier.

"You retard! Have you already forgotten about my Psybernetic Firewall!?" Li accused.

"Who said I was aiming for that?" Okam asked. "I shall destroy Psybernetic Firewall and your face down card!" Gungnir roared as icicles fell towards Li's cards.

"Screw that! I activate the other effect of Psybernetic Firewall! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can target 1 card I control, and prevent it from being affected by my opponents card effects until the End Phase! I'm protecting my face down!" Firewall dispersed and a red barrier appeared around his face down that blocked the icicles.

"It appears I underestimated you." Okam noted. "But I am not finished. Battle! General Gantala of the Ice Barrier! Destroy Psybernetic ATX!" Gundala created a giant icicle spear between his hands, which he threw at ATX and caused it to explode.

**Leiko's LP: 3900**

"Gah! I activate my Trap! Psybernetic Recovery!" The Trap showed a damaged Psybernetic PSU being pulled into a green vortex away from red energy. "When a Psybernetic monster I control is destroyed, I can return it to my hand instead of it being sent to the Graveyard! Since ATX is a Synchro, he'll go back to my Extra Deck!" He slid the card into his Extra Deck. "And then, I can return 1 monster YOU control to the Extra Deck, noob! So say bye-bye to Gungnir!" 0's and 1's overtook Gungnir and forced it back into the Extra Deck.

Okam gritted his teeth. "I end my turn. At this point, General Gantala's effect activates, allowing me to Special Summon an Ice Barrier monster in my Graveyard. I Special Summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" A woman wearing fur clothes wielding two snowflake shaped crystals appeared with 1700 ATK.

"Wow! Not only did Leiko fend off Okam's attacks by taking only 100 damage, but he returned his Synchro monster to the Extra Deck.

"Man, that Leiko's actually pretty good..." An onlooker mumbled.

"Whatever, I still don't like him." The girl next to him muttered.

"Finally! My turn! I draw!" He smirked. "Here we go! I summon **Psybernetic Developer** from my hand!" What looked like a little white disco ball with a green robot eye on top of it, but it was actually attached to four long black wires with white and green crane (three fingered) claws on the end.

**Psybernetic Developer, Level 4, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400 **

"Now I'mma gonna activate his effect! By reducing its Level by any amount, I can Special Summon a Psybernetic monster from my hand with a Level equal to the number reduced! So, I'll halve Developer's Level..." The monsters Level dropped to 2. "...To bring out my Level 2** Psybernetic Predator!**"

A small black and purple space jet with sharp wings and tiny blasters appeared, with a front looking like a set of grinning sharp teeth. In it's pilot seat was a glowing red core, and red pixels gathered above the ship to form into two mean red eyes.

**Psybernetic Predator, Level 2, Psychic, DARK, ATK: 800 DEF: 700**

"When Psybernetic Predator is summoned, I can target another Psybernetic monster, and have it gain Levels equal to that monsters current level! By targeting the now Level 2 Developer, Predator gains 2 Levels!" Predator's Level doubled to 4. "Right! Let's redo this! I'm tuning my Level 4 Predator with my Level 2 Developer!" Developer spun and turned into two rings for Predator to fly through. "Synchro Summon! Get your ass back out here, Psybernetic ATX!" The Synchro monster reappeared in ATK Position.

"That monster again." Okam grunted.

"But this time I'm gonna use some pro 360-no scope skillz!" He grinned. "Since I Synchro Summoned a Psybernetic monster, I can Special Summon **Psybernetic Technician** from my hand!" A small throne emerged out of the portal, completely white with green lines dashing up it, with a green sun as the head, whilst ten black wires extended from the back of it with electric plugs attached to the ends. Sitting on the throne was a chibi girl with messy blonde hair, white robes too big for her, big black boots, and a small smile, her big red eyes glimmering with enthusiasm.

**Psybernetic Technician, Level 3, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 600 DEF: 1300**

"I'll activate Technician's other effect! By reducing its Level by 1, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic from my Graveyard with its Level reduced by 1! C'mon back, Psybernetic Programmer!" The Tuner appeared, though with one of its green crystals turned black to signify its drop in Level. "I'll now tune my Level 2 Programmer with my Level 2 Technician!" Programmer turned into two rings which Technician passed through.

"Psychic follower of knowledge, get out here and start helping! Synchro Summon! C'mon! Level 4! Psybernetic Adapter!" A small yellow diamond shaped body with two circular green eyes appeared, but not before the two giant gold buster cannons it had for arms, each connected to the tiny body via a black wire, they were large, rectangular shaped, and looked like they packed a lot of power.

**Psybernetic Adapter, Level 4, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**

"Leiko just Synchro Summoned twice in one turn!"

"Woah! That's awesome!" A spectator gasped.

"Yeah! Go Leiko!" Another cheered.

"I activate Adapter's effect!" Li continued. "Once per turn, I can attach it to a Psybernetic monster I control! Obviously, my choice is ATX!" The two cylinders on ATX's back bent back as Adapter's main body plugged into its back, whilst its cannons rested facing forwards (backwards for Adapter) on ATX's 'shoulder's.

"Now we're cooking! Whilst ATX is equipped to a monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK and 4 extra Levels!" ATX's ATK boosted to 3600 whilst its Level was raised to 10. "And now I'll reduce ATX's Level by 7, in order to negate General Gantala's effects, and halve its attack and defence!" ATX's Level dropped to 3 as its cylinders opened up and fired into Gantala, halving its ATK to 1350.

"Battle! ATX attacks Gantala! Powered Explosion!" ATX's gunlance and Adapter's cannons all took aim and began charging power.

"If Okam allows this attack, he'll take 2250 and lose!"

"I won't allow that!" Okam yelled as he grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell: Cover prevents me from taking damage this turn." ATX fired three energy blasts that destroyed Gantala, causing Okam to skid before correcting himself.

Li put on a pouty face. "Lucky prick. I end my turn!"

"You have been at a disadvantage ever since we've begun this Duel." Okam said. "I have studied your abilities to the fullest extent. You are reckless and use up your hand, focusing purely on bringing out and then defending your strongest monsters."

"Oi!" Li retorted in defence.

"I shall be the victor of this Duel!" He declared. "My turn! Draw! I summon Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!" A cold warrior wearing a traditional chinese hat out of ice appeared with 800 ATK. "Once more! I tune the Level 4 Dance Princess with the Level 3 Geomancer!" Dance Princess spun gracefully through the three Synchro rings. "Synchro Summon! Return! Level 7! Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" The ice dragon reappeared with a roar.

"Oh joy, that thing again." Leiko groaned.

Okam grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the effect of Gungnir! By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard..." He sent the Action Spell, Avoid. "...I can destroy Psybernetic ATX!" Gungnir launched a storm of icicles which exploded around ATX.

"I activate Adapter's other effect!" Li cried. "When the monster it is equipped to would be destroyed, I can unequip it and Special Summon it in attack position!" Adapter emerged from the smoke in DEF Position.

"Then Gungnir! Attack Adaptor!" Gungnir raised its icicles for claws and stabbed Adapter, causing it to explode.

**Leiko's LP: 3400 **

"That does it! I'm gonna pay you back a millionfold you asshole!" Li raged.

Okam grit his teeth in visible anger. "I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Li looked at his card. "This'll do, thanks Deck! I activate the Spell,** Psybernetic Memory Stick**!" The Spell showed a giant green memory stick plugged into a flat black surface, with Developer and Programmer tumbling out of it. "I can Special Summon two non-Synchro Psybernetic monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated, under the condition that I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn! Get back out here! Psybernetic Programmer! Psybernetic Predator!" A giant memory stick appeared, and the two monsters shot out of it.

"I tune my Level 2 Predator with my Level 3 Programmer!" You should be able to picture this from previous descriptions. ""Great psychic being, come forth and smash this bastards face into his own ass! Synchro Summon! Get out here! Level 5! Psybernetic PSU!" The humanoid monster with the tasers for hands appeared with its 1600 DEF.

"In DEF Position? Have you finally turned defensive?" Okam smirked.

"Fat chance, scrub!" Li grinned. "I activate PSU's effect! By reducing its Level by the Level of a Psybernetic monster in my Graveyard, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to its attack! I reduce it by 4 to inflict Psybernetic Developer's attack to you! 1200 damage!" PSU's Level reduced to 1 as it fired electricity from its lasers to zap Okam.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" He screamed from the shock.

**Okam's LP: 1000 **

"Hell yeah! Take that ya noob!" Li celebrated. "Just give me next turn, and I'm going to beat your ass so hard you'll go crying to mummy for weeks on end! You just can't handle my awesome card game skills, shame. You could've gotten far if you didn't Duel me first round-"

"SHUT UP!" Okam exploded. "Shut the fuck up, you little bastard! NEVER! In all my LIFE! Have I ever met such an INFURIATING, OBNOXIOUS person! You wanna brag that you'll win!? Then DO SO FIRST!"

There was a pause...and then...

"Pffffffahahahahaha!" Li burst out laughing. "Temper, temper, pal! Losing your cool is fatal in a Duel! Isn't your name supposed to mean 'cool' or something? How ironic! Hahahahaha!"

"Why you-! Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Okam roared in frustration. "My TURN! I activate the Spell **Small Summon**!" The card showed a Kuriboh and a Kuribon being dropped into a cartoony battlefield. "If I haven't Normal Summoned this turn, this allows me to Special Summon two monsters from my Graveyard, by treating them as Level 1 monsters with 0 attack and defence! Revive! Defender of the Ice Barrier! And Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier!" The two monsters appeared as Level 1's with 0 ATK and DEF. "I tune my Level 7 Gungnir and Level 1 Dance Princess with my Level 1 Defender!" Again, you can probably picture this. "Blizzard dragon of the howling winds! Freeze over all your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" A giant menacing dragon with deadly ice armour and 2700 ATK appeared.

"Woooooo! Now THAT's a dragon!" Li laughed.

"I activate Trishula's effect!" Okam roared. "When it is Synchro Summoned, I can banish one card from your field, hand, and Graveyard!"

"What!?" Li gasped.

"I banish the Psybernetic PSU on your field! The only card in your hand! And the Psybernetic ATX in your Graveyard! Ice Extinction!" Trishula roared as PSU and the card in Li's holder froze over before they as well as ATX were all banished.

"Trishula! Attack that little shit directly! SUB-ZERO STORM!" Trishula roared and unleashed a stream of freezing cold air and icicles that smashed into Li.

"Aaaaaaaaggghhhhhh!" He screamed as the ice viciously pelted him.

**Leiko's LP: 700**

"Hehehe..." Okam chuckled as he looked at his last card, Torrential Reborn*. As long as he had this, his victory was assured! "I set a card and end my turn! It's over for you you obnoxious brat! I will end you here and now!"

"...Geez, your loud." Li muttered. "And you call me obnoxious?...You know, you could've kept Defender on the field to protect your Life Points."

"Don't tell me how to Duel!" He retaliated.

Li gave him a serious look. "You lost your composure, and you played without thought, and that's led you to the position you are in now!" He revved up his engine. "People who play like that...don't deserve to be Duelists!" He suddenly sped ahead of Okam. "My TURN!" He drew.

"I summon Psybernetic Hacker from my hand!" The monster appeared with 1400 ATK. "I now activate his effect! By reducing his Level by 2, I can Special Summon a Psybernetic from my hand!" Hacker's Level dropped to 2 as its fingers plugged into the air. "Appear! Psybernetic Apprentice!" A floating silver head with a green visor circling all the way around appeared, followed by a smaller circular body with two green visors in an 'X' shape, and two teardrop shaped silver appendages with green visors for 'wrists' that all floated together without limbs, whilst a single orb of light with a streak like that of a comet, swirled and danced around it.

**Psybernetic Apprentice, Level 1, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"I activate the effect of Apprentice!" Li continued. "I can make its Level equal to the number of non-Synchro Psybernetic monsters in my Graveyard!" Apprentice held up its 'arms' in admiration. "With Programmer, Cracker, Developer, Predator, and Technician in my Graveyard, Apprentice's Level shall become 5!" The five Psybernetics appeared above Apprentice, as its little comet doubled until there were five of them surrounding it.

"Prepare your anus, Okam! I tune my Level 2 Hacker with my Level 5 Apprentice!" Apprentice, along with the five other Psybernetics, turned into five Synchro rings for Hacker to pass through. "Almighty warrior cloaked in iron, come forth and slash this motherfucker into tiny pieces! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Yavix the Enhanced Samurai!"

"Yavix!?" I gasped as the metal cybernetic samurai appeared. My deck glowed strongly as my own Yavix's recognised their counterpart. "How does he have a Yavix card? What is going o-Ack!"

"Elliot!" Pendulum Performer gasped.

"What...?" There was a pain. A pain in my chest. I couldn't describe what it felt like, just a horrible thing, projecting itself. "This is..." I felt...strange. As if I was the one Dueling right now...and this aching was what I was feeling...

"I activate the effect of Yavix the Enhanced Samurai!" I and Li cried. "During the turn this card is Synchro Summoned, my opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps!"

"No!" Okam gasped as his face-down glowed green.

"Also! Yavix's attack becomes 4000 until the End Phase!" We both said. The Synchro's green energy blades formed as its power was boosted.

"I-It can't be!" Okam cried. "I was...wrong!?"

"Yavix! Attack Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!" We yelled. "Twin Energy Rush!" Yavix slashed Trishula continuosly, too quick for the eye to see, as the monster shattered like confetti.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Okam screamed.

**Okam's LP: 0**

**Leiko: WIN!**

"That's it! After an intense back and forth match, our winner is Leiko!"

And as Yavix the Enhanced Samurai faded away, my own Yavix's stopped glowing, and the feeling was gone. "It's gone...but in that instant..."

"Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh! I won!" Li cheered, along with the crowd.

"Alright, Li!" Yugo whooped. "You did it! That was AWESOME!"

Li looked around at the crowd and chuckled to himself. "Hehehe...I've been waiting practically my whole life for a moment like this..." He began repositioning himself on his Duel Runner.

"What is he doing?" Yuzu thought aloud as Li lay down on his Duel Runner in a pose. And began shouting the following song:

"They see me ROLLIN'! They HATIN'! Patrolling, they tryin' to catch me ridin' DIRTY! Tryin' to catch me ridin' DIRTY! Tryin' to catch me ridin' DIRTY! Tryin' to catch me ridin' DIRTY! Tryin' to catch me ridin' DIRTY!"

I stared at the screen in dumb disbelief. "Is he...is he singing Riding Dirty?"

Ayu clenched her eyes and fists in a mixture of frustration and annoyance. "Your an even BIGGER idiot."

Eventually he stopped at the garage, where Okam was wheeling his Duel Runner in. "You...are a DISGRACE to Duelists."

Li glared at him. "What? You still on about that?" He offered him his hand. "Listen, the Duel's over now, so let's just put it behind us and compliment each other. You were a tough opponent."

Okam, however, slapped his hand away. "I will not respect such a foolish Duelist! I'll pray you rot in hell whilst I'm working in the Underground!"

Li's glare hardened. "Foolish? You pull a reckless move which ends up costing you, then have the audacity to fight against it, and deny it was your fault, by calling ME foolish?" He turned his back to Okam. "I truly hate people like you."

"Oh yeah?" Okam grunted. "And why's that?"

Leiko began walking, and he only replied with one sentence:

"Because your like me."

Yu-Gi-Oh!

Lunch had been wheeled in a few moments ago, and I sat on my bed eating sandwiches as I tried to contemplate what exactly had happened during that Duel...alas, I didn't have an answer.

"Oh come on! Stop being silent! It's boring!" Pendulum Performer whined as she ate a bread roll. "Don't you think so, Kurizero?"

"Kuri, kuri." The little monster nodded in agreement, as Evilswarm Mandragora ate grapes. Pendulum Performer had invited them all to lunch. Apparently she can do that.

"It's just so confusing..." I sighed. "Why would Li have a Yavix card? And what was that feeling I had during the match?"

She shrugged. "You can't answer those questions right now, so you have to give it time. Don't dwell on things you don't know the answer to."

"Wow...that's actually pretty smart."

"Well, I AM a part of you, so don't flatter yourself."

I smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." I reached for a glass and began drinking my orange juice.

"It's time for the next match, so let's keep going! Our first contestant is...Kalin Kessler!"

I subsequently and forcefully spat out my orange juice in surprise.

_Psybernetic Network: If you control no monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Psybernetic monster from your Deck._

_Psybernetic Cracker: Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 2 to destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls. If this card is used for a Synchro Summon of a Psybernetic monster, target 1 __monster your opponent controls; destroy it, then draw 1 card._

_Psybernetic ATX: 1 'Psybernetic' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls; reduce this cards Level equal to that monsters Level/Rank; that monsters effects are negated, and its ATK and DEF are halved, until the End Phase. When this card attacks a DEF Position monster with less DEF then this cards ATK, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent._

_Psybernetic Firewall: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to target 1 card you control; it is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase. When a Psybernetic monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect, you can prevent its destruction, and increase its Level by 1._

_Psybernetic Recovery: When a Psybernetic monster you control is destroyed and would be sent to the Graveyard, add it to your hand instead. Then target 1 monster your opponent controls, and return it to its original owners hand._

_Psybernetic Developer: Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by any amount to Special Summon a Psybernetic monster from your hand with an original Level equal to the reduced Level._

_Psybernetic Predator: When this monster is Summoned, you can target 1 other Psybernetic monster you control; increase this cards Level by that monsters current Level._

_Psybernetic Technician: When you Synchro Summon a Psybernetic monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can reduce this cards Level by 1 to Special Summon 1 Level __4 or lower Psybernetic monster from your Graveyard, with its Level reduced by 1._

_Psybernetic Adapter: 1 'Psybernetic' Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters. Once per turn, you can equip this card to a face-up Psybernetic monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and its Level increases by 4. When the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can unequip this card and Special Summon it in ATK Position. When this card is unequipped, the formerly equipped monsters Level becomes 1._

_Psybernetic Memory Stick: Target 2 Non-Synchro Psybernetic monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them with their effects negated. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 'Psybernetic Memory Stick' per turn._

_Small Summon: Target 2 monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them, treating them as Level 1 monsters with 0 ATK and DEF. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

_Psybernetic Apprentice: Once per turn, you can make this cards Level become equal to the number of Non-Synchro Psybernetic monsters in your Graveyard, until the End Phase._

_*(Anime Effect of Torrential Reborn): Inflicts 800 damage instead of 500._

**Aaaaaaaand done! Man, this chapter took a while let me tell you. And yes, in terms of votes, it was a tie between Ice Barrier's and Junk's, followed by Scrap's, Ally of Justice's, Naturia's, and Alien (Sorry about not choosing that one, you put a lot of work into it.). I decided to go with Ice Barriers, because whilst I LOVE Junk's, I think I'd only be able to create a carbon copy Yusei character, and that wouldn't have done justice. (Plus, I wouldn't be able to use that pun in the title).**

**Anyway, let's move on shall we? I've got a few leftover things to answer. I wanna say great song choices by ThatLoneAvenger, The Fresh Prince of BANANAS and silvernet on Chapter 25's QOTC, I love all those songs! Secondly, some of you asked why I chose Greiger's, and now Kalin's, english names. Well, I grew up with the dubs of Duel Monsters, GX and 5D's, so I've become attached to them. Plus, they don't SUCK like Arc-V's dubbed names! F*CKING SKIP!**

**Okay, okay, I'm calm...now then. Today's QOTC is going to be a little different. As you know, Arc-VOC follows the anime. But when its all caught up with the anime, as it is now, I have to wait a few weeks until I can do the next chapter. It IS important I do this, as future episodes can hold great revelations (Such as todays Mask of the Clown) which I can't just ignore.**

**So, in light of that, here's todays QOTC:**

**QOTC: I MIGHT do another Yu-Gi-Oh story. Which one do you think is best out of the choices below?**

**Take the word 'MIGHT' into consideration. But in any case, I have listed out three choices below which detail the main focuses of each...not story, more like 'unorganised cluster of ideas' I have:**

_**Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Three dragon deitys, The true power of Fusion, A battle that transcends limitations. Main Decks: A Masked Hero Deck, as well as an Original Nature Dragon, with Wyrm-Type Multiple Attribute monsters.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Two stolen Decks, A clash with the Arcadia Movement, a new type of Signer. Main Decks: A PSYFrame Deck, as well as an Original Galactic Gladiator, with Warrior-Type LIGHT Attribute monsters.**_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: The origin of the Numbers and The Door, A third world, and a new transformation; Negative Numbers. Main Decks: A Constellar Deck, as well as an Original Goo, with Aqua-Type Multiple Attribute monsters. **_

**Vote for which is your favourite in a review (or PM, I like chatting with people) and I could do a first chapter kinda thing for the most popular. Just something for you guys to see!**

**Now then, I've gone on long enough...time to put this chapter up and HOLY ANCHOVIES! 900 REVIEWS!? Good GOD that's smashed the combined reviews of all my other stories! Thank you guys so much!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Revealing Emotions 

"Infernity Destroyer! Attack directly!" The monster blasted the Duel Runner with a burst of fire.

**LP: 0**

**Kalin: WIN!**

"Incredible! With a spectacular victory, Kalin Kessler is our winner!" Kalin halted his Duel Runner and took off his helmet, looking up at the area where Jack Atlas sat, just as the last lights of day finally vanished, and the lights turned on.

"That guy is pretty strong." Pendulum Performer stated.

"Well, he IS Kalin Kessler." I nodded.

"Let's move right on, shall we?" Melissa declared. "Our next match iiiiiiis...Kurosaki Shun vs. Dennis Macfield!"

...This would not end well.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

In a dark alleyway, a Duel was currently taking place. A green haired thug controlled Colossal Fighter, Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth, and Lightning Warrior, with no Spells or Traps, no cards in his hand, and 2400 Life Points. His silver haired opponent controlled no cards, but had two in his hand, and 4000 Life Points.

"My turn." He stated as he drew. "During the Standby Phase, Totem Dragon shall revive." A very long necked and winged dragon appeared. "Totem Dragon can be treated as two monsters for an Advance Summon. I release Totem Dragon to Advance Summon Rabidragon." A white fluffy dragon appeared.

"Now I activate the Spell, Ancient Rules. I Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand. I choose my Tri-Horned Dragon." A blue dragon with three horns protruding from its head appeared.

"So your gonna destroy my Lightning Warrior and Gaia with those two monsters?" The thug asked.

"No. I overlay my two Level 8 Normal Monsters." The two dragons became yellow and purple streams of energy that dived into a portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 8! Thunder End Dragon!" A giant dragon with blue electricity constantly crackling around it appeared with 3000 ATK.

"Xyz Summon!?" The thug gasped.

"I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect. I detach an Xyz Material to destroy all other monsters on the field. Thunder Destruction!" The Xyz Monster absorbed a yellow comet before destroying the Synchro's with bolts of lightning.

"H-Hold on!" The thug panicked. "I give up! I surrender! J-Just let me-"

"Thunder End Dragon! Attack directly! End of Existence!" The dragon roared and blusted the thug with a stream of lightning, sending him crashing back.

**Thug's LP: 0**

**Unknown: WIN!**

'Another pointless conflict.' He thought. 'I am no closer to my goal. Perhaps I was led astray...' He made to walk again, when he heard a beeping noise.

"Hm?" He opened his Duel Disk's tab menu, to see the phone symbol flashing. "A connection?"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Open this door!" Kurosaki punched his rooms door furiously. "I'm going to kill that bastard, Dennis! OPEN THIS DOOR!" He continued to attack the door in a frenzied rage, until he finally tired from injuring himself. "Hah...hah...DAMNIT!" He roared in frustration, clenching his fists.

Beep beep. Beep beep.

He lifted his head, and looked over his shoulder at his Duel Disk resting on his bed. "Impossible." He turned and walked over to it before picking it up. "Hello?"

"...Shun?" A voice said down the line.

Kurosaki froze, then his face instantly reverted back to one of rage. "You..." He hissed. "How dare you call this number!?"

"I didn't realise it was you." The silver haired boy spoke down the line.

"I told you never to speak to me again!" Kurosaki growled. "How are you in this dimension!?"

"I was brought here." He stated.

"By who!?"

"Apparently I cannot tell you that."

"You son of a-"

"But I am here on a mission. It is important that-"

"Shut up!" Kurosaki shouted. "I don't give a crap what your doing here! Stay away from me!"

"Is Yuto with you?" He asked.

Kurosaki's hatred boiled. "Why should I give you any information at all!?"

"Where is Yuto?" He persisted.

"You want to know where he is!?" Kurosaki yelled. "He is dead! Gone! Vanished! My only friend's future has been taken away from me!"

There was a long pause. "...Yuto is dead?"

Kurosaki's body shook, as rage was slowly replaced with sadness. "First Ruri...then Yuto...everything I care about is gone..." But he didn't show weakness. He would never allow himself to show weakness. "Do you understand!?"

There was another long pause. "...I'm sorry." And the line went dead.

The silver haired figure stood there for a moment, then there was a steady dripping, as tears ran down his face. He collapsed to his hands and knees and sobbed. His emotions had been bottled up for so long, from all the awful things that had happened...but at this news, he couldn't keep his sorrow back any longer.

Because now he truly felt alone.

_Flashback_

"Kachi Kochi Dragon! Attack directly! Krunch Krush!" The Xyz monster chomped down on its opponent, flooring them.

**LP: 0**

**Unknown: WIN!**

"Heh, heh." The golden eyed boy chuckled as cheers and clapping surrounded him.

"Congratulations, boy." An authoritative looking figure clapped as he walked up to him. "A spectacular victory."

"Thank you sir." He nodded.

"I believe this calls for an early dismissal." The man said. "Your free to go."

"Much appreciated, sir." He grinned as he walked out of the door of the prestigious dueling school.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called, and looked to his left. "Oh, hey Yuto."

"Hey." The tie wearing individual smiled as the two walked down the steps. "That was a good Duel back there."

"Yeah, but you know I could've done better." He smiled.

"Very true." The two laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" The both of them looked to see Kurosaki joining them.

"Hello, Shun." He waved. "Complete all your studies?"

Shun nodded, stoic and serious as ever. "It's become routine at this point."

"I wouldn't dwell on it." Yuto said. "Just keep winning to raise your grades."

"True." Shun replied.

He stepped ahead of them. "Right then, I'm gonna head over to the park."

"We'll join you." Shun stated.

"Actually, Shun, I need you with me." Yuto said.

"Why?"

"I promised a Tag Duel with a classmate, I was hoping you would join."

Shun sighed. "Fine." He shot the silver haired figure an evil look before the two of them walked off.

He mouthed a 'Thank you' to Yuto, who waved it off.

At the park, he found her where she usually was, right in the centre by the fountain.

"Your early." He said.

"No, your late." She replied.

"Actually, I got out early." He grinned.

Ruri Kurosaki turned to him with her brothers steeled look. "Are you implying something?"

"Maybe that your overeager?" He smiled.

She sharpened her eyes as they both activated their Duel Disks.

**"DUEL!"**

**Unknown vs. Ruri LP: 4000**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Ruri's LP: 0**

**Unknown: WIN!**

"That's victory number 39." He nodded.

Ruri stood up and brushed herself down. "You are such an egotist."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Plus, you almost got me with that effect damage."

"Almost isn't good enough." She said as they both sat on a bench.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed. "Hey, Ruri?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you always come to Duel me? And not your brother?"

Ruri looked at him. "What's with that question?"

"Just thinking." He shrugged.

She looked down, almost as if she didn't want him to see her face. "I...like Dueling you."

"Huh?"

She shot him a glare. "Don't make me repeat myself."

He laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know...so, why?"

She huffed. "Remember when we first met?"

_"Oh hey! You must be Ruri!"_

_"How do you know my name?"_

_"I know your brother, Kurosaki! Hey, if your anywhere as good as he is, let's Duel!"_

_"Are you mocking me?"_

_"Eh? I wasn't-"_

_"If you want a Duel, you've got one!"_

"Yep, remember it." He nodded.

"You were good in that Duel. Really good. And you only continue to get better." She said. "I figure, if I have you as my rival, then I can constantly get better too."

"So I'm just a wall for you to surmount?" He asked.

"What? No! I didn't mean it like that!" She shot back. "I like you as a person too, not just a Duelist."

He smiled. "I'm really glad to hear that." She smiled too, he really loved that smile of hers. It was like a diamond in the rough, the rough being the Kurosaki name. Still, he enjoyed being around her, and her brother too of course, and Yuto. It was just that...with her, it was different.

Ruri looked over to somewhere. "What's up?" He asked.

"It looks like some kind of magic show..." She said.

"Magic show?" He stood up and took her hand. "Well then, let's go see it!"

"Eh? Hold on!" She cried in vain as he dragged her over to it...

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Buildings burned and collapsed as the Ancient Gear Chaos Giant's rampaged through the burning city, the echo of horrible laughs had all but died down now, but the nightmare was not over.

He ran through the streets, leading a groyp of survivors as Yuto and Kurosaki backed him up, all three of their Duel Disks activated. They were currently Dueling each other, but they were using it as a way to summon their monsters without having to engage the giant Fusion monsters in combat.

Using their triangle Duel, Kurosaki had been able to summon Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon, whilst Yuto had Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, and he had Vice Dragon and a Level 5 Luster Dragon on his field.

"Split up! We have to divert attention!" Yuto shouted, causing the three of them to seperate.

He ran through an alleyway and into another burning street. "Ruri! Ruri!"

He heard his name being called, and he immediately skidded to a halt and ran in the voices direction, to find her with her Duel Disk activated as a Chaos Giant towered above her.

"Where the hell have you been!?" She yelled.

"I should be asking you that!" He replied. "What's with this situation!?"

"I don't need your help!" She shouted.

The Chaos Giant raised its fist and punched a building, causing debris to fall over the pair of them.

"Too bad!" He shouted. "I overlay my Level 5 Vice and Luster Dragons!" The two dragons became purple streams that dived into a galactic portal.

"Xyz Summon! Come to me! Rank 5! Yavix!" A giant shadowed figure emerged out of the portal, as big as Chaos Giant. "Attack Chaos Giant!" The two huge monsters clashed in a burst of fire.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

He sat there, at the refuge camp, covered in bruises, watching the weak and the injured try to recover from the horrible event...but they couldn't, not from something like this.

He heard his name, and looked at Ruri, thankfully uninjured. "Are you alright?"

"...No." He said. "I'm not."

"I don't blame you." She said. "It was so...sudden."

"Unnecessary." He said. "Why? What was the point?"

"I don't know..." She looked at him. "But you helped people."

"We all did." He said.

Her features hardened. "I'll never forgive this...ever."

He remained silent.

"I'm going to go and help with the water." She said as she started walking.

"Ruri." He gently took her hand and looked up at her. "...Be careful...please..."

She gave him that soft smile. "I will."

And that was the last time he saw her.

_Flashback End_

He stood up, his wet eyes hardened in pure loathing. "I will make things right, even if it costs me my life." And so he resumed his search.

And in his room, Kurosaki shook with both hatred and sadness. "How dare you..."

And he screamed one name.

"ANZEL!"

**Well, you guys are pretty lucky I'd say. A special chapter just for you, and it reveals Elliot's Xyz Counterparts name. Consider yourselves spoiled.**

**So yes, I felt bad for leaving you guys with nothing for so long, so I decided to put in a chapter focused on Anzel here, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**By the way, I've posted the first chapters of the three stories I mentioned last chapter. They're called _Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Beyond Limits. Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fused Destiny._ And_ Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: Numbers Truth._ If you haven't already, go check 'em out and vote for your favourite!**

**MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT: Arc-VOC has passed 50,000 views! That is absolutely incredible! I NEVER thought this story would get so popular! In fact, its only lasted this long because you guys support it so much! So, I wish to thank the following people for sticking with me for ages:**

**ThatLoneAvenger: For his detailed and supportive reviews, and for being a great guy in general!**

**NewComer1: For his constant support and ideas!**

**Shiun'in Ventus: For always being behind me, and for his ZEXAL story!**

**silvernet: For her wonderful personality and involvement in this story.**

**The Fresh Prince of BANANAS: For her amazing fanart and sweet reviews!**

**Siora Kazuki: For him being a strong supporter and good friend!**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: For reviewing everything I do!**

**sonofthetrigod: For always being that little blue skull I find in the reviews.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: For sticking with me a hell of a while! You shall be rewarded with a chapter of my Fairy Tail story!**

**Above the Winter Moonlight: For always making me smile.**

**Master Of Anime224: For returning from the dead! I forgive you!**

**SummerRoxx: For taking the time to read!**

**Martyn: For actually being here! I SHALL update, good sir!**

**All my Guests: For there are so many of you! With either short reviews or long lists, I love reading them all!**

**And of course! To everyone else who has been here and supported me! Siggimondo, TheFoolArcana97, superstarampharos, jalen johnson, Dknight27, Smile Ren, Shane Kor, Sage of Genesis, Pokemonever1994, king of the lion, pokemonking0924, Zak Saturday, FantasyMan92, SignerStardust, saveg1, smarcelsmail, Forestfleet, BlueYusei, Endless Strategy Games, R.E.W. 4, Kuritiragonette, A5L and everybody else!**

**So, in honour of this, today I shall be doing TWO QOTC'S! Here's the first one:**

**QOTC 1 (For ALL reviewers): There is a secret in Hotaru's, Leiko's (a.k.a Li) and Anzel's names, can you tell what it is?**

**Yes, I've placed a secret in their names. If anyone can get it, they'll get a special shoutout next chapter!**

**QOTC 2 (For reviewers who have a Yu-Gi-Oh OC): If your OC was to Duel against Elliot, what would happen, which cards would be used, who would win, and why?**

**This is a special QOTC! Those who answer could allow another Special Chapter to come out (As I'mma still waiting for Arc-V episode updates). You can answer this question this chapter, OR wait until the next chapter is published to answer it, as Elliot will be revealing some more new monsters!**

**Thank you so much again everybody for all your support! See you next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Double Dragon Trouble

It was now the third day of the Friendship Cup, and we were into the Top 16. During the first match, Yuzu was brutally defeated by Sergey Volkov, and during the second match, Yuya defeated Shinji with his new Synchro; Enlightenment Paladin.

...To be honest, I was just sick of it. The stupid conflicts, the corrupted society, the carelessness of people, it just kept going on, and on, and on, never ending. Shinji tries to make a difference, he gets beaten. Yuzu tries to warn people, she gets injured, Yuya tries to entertain people, even that ideal of his gets thrown out of the window thanks to that last Duel. Maybe nobody here deserved our help. If they only want to listen to the strong, then why should we try and change that? Because at the minute, we're just being modelled in order to fit into the clockworks that was called City.

"Our next matchup iiiiiis...Elliot Zekaki vs. Kalin Kessler!"

That caught my attention. So I was facing Kalin next? Okay, let's get the next show out of the way. As my door was opened, I shoved aside my escort and made my way to the garage alone.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

I drove out of the garage, clad in my riding gear, up to the starting line, where Kalin Kessler (Having his post Dark Signers appearance) waited on a Duel Runner reminiscent of his Dark Signer one, though the markings where red instead of blue.

"Now that our next two competitors have lined up, lets begin!" Melissa announced from her helicopter. "Action Field, on! Cross Over Accel!" The cards above us burst throughout the streets acting as our runway.

_"Duel Mode; On. Auto-Pilot, Standby."_

The timer counted down. "Riding Duel...Acceleration!" We both shot off.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Kalin LP: 4000**

"The first one out of the Duel Palace's gates shall have the first turn!" As if I didn't know that already.

Kalin seemed to be ahead of me as we went through the gate, but I accelerated and passed him at the last second.

"And Elliot Zekaki is the first out! So he begins!"

"My turn." I stated. "I summon **Parally Twin Twister** from my hand!"

A small green twister with droopy orange eyes appeared, with two wind currents spinning around it in an 'X' shape similar to two Xyz Materials, one blue and one red. Also, a cloud in the shape of a tornado swirl hovered above its head like the one on a Chao.

**Parally Twin Twister, Level 2, Aqua, WIND, ATK: 800 DEF: 500, Pendulum Scale 7**

"When Twin Twister is Normal or Pendulum Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Parally from my hand or Deck!" I declared. "I choose my Parally Lava Larvae!" The little fiery bug appeared next to the mini tornado.

"I overlay my Level 2 Parally Twin Twister and Lava Larvae!" The two monsters became a green and red stream of energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Searing carnivorous plant, burn through calories, along with your opponents! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! **Parally Fiery Flytrap!**"

A little black cartoony stove with four spikes for legs appeared as the main body of the monster, with a spiky green leaf growing out of its left and right side that had red tribal flame patterns on it. A long metal pipe on the top acted as a curving neck, leading up to a large black sphere with the same red tribal flame pattern on it, and a mouth filled with big sharp teeth.

**Parally Fiery Flytrap, Rank 2, Plant, FIRE, ATK: 1000 DEF: 500**

"At this point, Lava Larvae's effect activates!" One of Flytrap's Overlay Units became Lava Larvae. "When this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, my opponent takes 800 damage!" Lava Larvae took a deep breath before blowing flames all over Kalin, before it turned back into an Overlay Unit.

**Kalin's LP: 3200 **

"I end my turn!" I finished.

"Eh? Even though he managed to deal effect damage on his first turn, Elliot only has one monster on the field, with just 1000 attack as well!"

"My turn. Draw." Kalin seriously said. "I activate the Continuos Spell; Infernity Launcher." I recognised the card instantly as it appeared. "Once per turn, I can send an Infernity monster from my hand to the Graveyard. I choose my Infernity Avenger." He slid the card in. "Next, I set 2 cards face down."

'Emptying his hand...' I thought.

"Now I summon **Infernity Buster** from my hand!" The Infernity that appeared had a grinning skull face, and wore a black top hat whilst wearing a purple tuxedo and a black cape that was on fire, wielding a large hammer with a cartoon skull on both flat faces

**Infernity Buster, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400**

"I activate the effect of Infernity Buster." Kalin continued. "Once per turn, I can discard a card from my hand." He threw his last card at Buster, who cackled before destroying the card with a swing of his hammer.

"Now Kalin has no cards left in his hand!" Melissa stated.

"Battle! Infernity Buster! Attack Parally Fiery Flytrap! Bust Break!" Buster cackled as it raised its hammer above its head.

"I activate the effect of Fiery Flytrap!" I yelled. "Once per turn, when this attack position monster is attacked, I can destroy the attacking monster before damage calculation! Flaming Feeding!" Fiery Flytrap grinned before its mouth opened impossibly wide and snapped around Infernity Buster, swallowing it whole before giving off a satisfied belch.

"Elliot's monsters effect has trumped Kalin's attack!"

"I activate the other effect of Infernity Buster." Kalin said. "Once per turn, when it is destroyed by battle or card effect, it can be revived instantly with half of its original attack and defence! Be reborn, Infernity Buster!" The monster reappeared with 700 DEF.

"I activate the other effect of Fiery Flytrap!" I countered. "By detaching an Xyz Material, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls, and force it to attack Fiery Flytrap! Plus, if it's in defence position, its changed to attack position!" Fiery Flytrap opened its jaws and breathed an orange scent over Buster, making it look woozy as it was switched to ATK Position.

"Fiery Flytrap! Destroy Infernity Buster! Calorie Cannon!" The door on Flytrap's stove for a body opened up and released a stream of fire that burst Buster into gold sparkles.

**Kalin's LP: 3000**

"I activate the effect of the Infernity Avenger in my Graveyard." He said. "When an Infernity monster I control is destroyed in battle whilst I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon it from my Graveyard!" Avenger appeared with a cackle and 0 DEF. "Then, it's Level becomes equal to the destroyed monsters. Infernity Buster's Level was 4, thus, Infernity Avenger's Level also becomes 4!" Buster appeared next to Avenger as its Level increased.

"I end my turn. At this point, Infernity Buster's final effect activates as I activated its first effect, forcing me to draw a card." He did so.

In her room, Selena's eyes narrowed. "Elliot's Dueling more aggressively..."

Kalin accelerated until we were riding side by side. "I figured you would have a way to destroy my Infernity Buster." He said. "You did so with a sense of anger..."

I glared at him. "Yeah. I am mad. I'm mad about everything! This City's ignorance! It's unlawfullness! Jean breathing down my neck from wherever the hell he is! People disregarding cards like Tuning Magician as useless! Everybody just accepting all the horrible things that happens! I HATE EVERYTHING IN THIS WHOLE FUCKING DIMENSION!"

"Elliot..." Yuya mumbled, from wherever he was.

Crow narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"It's my turn!" I yelled as I drew, and noticed the monster.

"Continuos Trap; Phantom Hand!" I recognised the card instantly as it spun into existence. "This banishes every card in my hand until my next Standby Phase." He held up his only card as it faded away into fog.

"Like that will help!" I yelled. "I, using the Scale 2** Timestream Forgotten**, and the Scale 6 **Parally Junior Juggernaut**, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Timestream Forgotten was dressed in dark brown and red viking armour and brown furry boots, however, the armour across its chest was heavily damaged, and the left horn on its helmet looked as if it had been snapped off. Its legs and arms were masses of spiky black fur, with the arms leading to iron gauntlets with spiked knuckles for hands, with a heavily scarred sword with a clock face on the hilt being wielded in its left hand. Its face couldn't be seen in the darkness between its helmet and outfit, but a pair of red bestial eyes glared out of it.

**Timestream Forgotten, Level 5, Beast-Warrior, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 800 Pendulum Scale 2**

Parally Junior Juggernaut was a silver sphere with two golden spikes extending out of its head, with mean cartoony orange eyes, and a giant red key constantly turning on its back. It had two long metallic jointed arms which ended in a giant red two-fingered pincer each, which held onto each end of a giant steamroller tire with small spikes on it, and a mean looking cartoon skull on the top of it.

**Parally Junior Juggernaut, Level 1, Machine/Tuner, FIRE, ATK: 500 DEF: 0 Pendulum Scale 6**

"Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A stream of light fell out of the portal. "Parally Wonder Wax!" The multicoloured flame puppeteering the wax body appeared with a giggle.

"Elliot has Pendulum Summoned! But...why only one monster?"

"I activate Wonder Wax's effect!" I cried as Wax created a blob of wax that it threw into the air to the left of him, which squirmed as if it was alive. "By preventing myself from Normal Summoning this turn, I can Special Summon a Wax Token with the same Level as a monster on my field! I choose to make it the same Level as Wonder Wax; 3!" The blob became a silly faced marshmallow with a rainbow flame.

"I overlay my Level 3 Parally Wonder Wax and Wax Token!" The two monsters became streams of red energy that swirled into the portal. "Memories of the earth, gather and let your strength be known! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! **Muddy Mummy!**"

The Xyz Monster looked like a mummy should; a humanoid of white bandages with sharp red eyes peeking out and a zigzagged mouth. However, mud pooled around its feet as it dripped out of the holes in its bandages, where small sprouts and twigs grew. Strapped to its back was a large clay sarcophagus, bounded by bandages.

**Muddy Mummy, Rank 3, Zombie, EARTH, ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 **

"I activate the effect of Muddy Mummy!" I continued. "By detaching an Xyz Material from it, I can equip a monster my opponent controls to this card!" The monster absorbed one of its orange Overlay Units. "I equip Infernity Avenger!" Bandages stretched out from its body over to Kalin's monster and ensnared it, before bringing it back over. The sarcophagus on its back opened up, and Avenger was placed inside of it.

"Trap card, open! Infernity Barrier!" I cursed as the card revealed itself. "This negates a Spell, Trap, or monster effect whilst I have no cards in my hand, and destroys it!" Muddy Mummy began crackling before exploding.

"Muddy Mummy!" I gasped as Avenger emerged from the smoke and returned to Kalin's field. "Fine then! Parally Fiery Flytrap! Attack Infernity Avenger! Calorie Cannon!" The stove door opened again and blasted flames forward.

However, Kalin swerved to the left and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell; Avoid, negates the attack!" Him and his monster swerved out of the way of the attack.

"Damnit..." I muttered. "I end my turn!"

Kalin accelerated until we were driving side by side again. "Your obviously enraged about everything that has happened so far." He said. "I can relate...but blind rage against everything will get you nowhere! This Duel so far has proved that!" My eyes widened in shock. "If you truly want to do something, then refuse to let your anger control you, and move forward without those inhibitions!" He shot off ahead of me.

"It's my turn!" He drew. "I activate the effect of the Infernity Archfiend I just drew! As I have no other cards in my hand, I can Special Summon this monster, then add an Infernity card from my Deck to my hand! Come forth! Infernity Archfiend!" The devilish monster appeared with 1800 ATK. "Also, I add Infernity Beetle from my Deck to my hand."

"At this point, Phantom Hand's effect expires, and the banished card returns to my hand!" The card faded back into existence in his hand next to the one he just gained. "I then activate the effect of Infernity Launcher, to send the Infernity Dwarf in my hand to the Graveyard!" He slid it into his Duel Runner. "Now I summon Infernity Beetle!" The little black horned bug appeared with 1200 ATK.

"Next, I activate the other effect of Infernity Launcher! When I have no cards in my hand, by sending this card from the field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon up to 2 Infernity monsters from my Graveyard! Revive! Infernity Buster! Infernity Dwarf!" The card exploded as the two deceased monsters emerged from the flames.

"Kalin has filled his entire field with monsters!"

"I am not done!" He declared. "I tune my Level 4 Infernity Archfiend to my Level 4 Infernity Avenger!" Avenger cackled as it became four Synchro rings for Archfiend to pass through. "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, above the cage of eternity, the demonic dragon comes out! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!" The twisted dragon emerged from the light with 3000 ATK.

"I also tune my Level 4 Infernity Buster and Level 2 Infernity Dwarf to my Level 2 Infernity Beetle!" Beetle became two Synchro rings that the two monsters shot through. "Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory! Void Ogre Dragon!" The red dragon appeared with a vicious roar and 3000 ATK.

"I-Incredible! Kalin has summoned two Level 8 Synchro Dragons with 3000 ATK on one turn!"

"This is bad..." I mumbled. "But with Fiery Flytrap's effect, I can destroy one of those monsters!"

"I activate Infernity Doom Dragon's effect!" Kalin shouted. "If I have no cards in my hand, by preventing it from attacking this turn, I can destroy a monster my opponent controls, and inflict damage to them equal to half their attack!"

"What!?" I gasped.

"I destroy Parally Fiery Flytrap! Infernity Death Breath!" The dragon roared as it breathed black flames at my monster.

"I won't allow that!" I reached down and snatched an Action Card. "I activate Action Spell; Mirror Barrier to prevent my monsters destruction by card effect!" A circular glass barrier appeared around Flytrap that blocked the flames.

"I activate the effect of Void Ogre Dragon!" Kalin declared. "When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap card whilst I have no cards in my hand, I can negate that cards activation and destroy it! Purgatory Void!" The dragon created a black and crimson sphere of energy between its claws that sucked in the Action Spell, causing the barrier around Flytrap to shatter.

"Crud!" I said.

"Your monsters destruction shall continue!" The other dragon breathed its black flames, this time successfully destroying it in a large explosion.

**Elliot's LP: 3500**

"Battle! Void Ogre Dragon shall attack directly! Infernity Chaos Flame!" It roared as it breathed dark crimson flames straight towards me.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as the flames blasted me, sending my Duel Runner spinning.

**Elliot's LP: 500**

I forcefully righted myself and breathed heavily to recover from the shock of the impact.

"I end my turn." Kalin finished. "Have you come to your senses, now?"

I steadied my breathing before sighing. "...Yeah. I'm okay now."

"Good." He said. "Now perhaps you can start Dueling with a sense of awareness."

I nodded. "I won't disappoint. It's my turn! Draw!" I looked at the Spell I drew, and decided to trust it. "I activate the Spell, **Chance Panic**!" The card showed several dizzy imps caught up in a twister of stars and cards. "With this, I shuffle my hand into the Deck, then draw the same number of cards I had during the Standby Phase. However, during the End Phase, all cards currently on my field are destroyed. That mean the monsters in my Pendulum Zones."

I shuffled the two cards in my hand into the Deck. "I'll bet it all on this!" I drew three cards at once and looked at them. "Perfect! Once again, I'll Pendulum Summon!" A single red stream fell out of the portal. "Appear! Parally Pendulum Performer!"

"Here I am!" She cheered. "Sorry I'm late! I went to see Tuning Magician!"

"You can do that?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, she's really nice and-woah! How'd you get into this situation?" She was referring to the two dragons.

"You should've known." I stated simply. "I then Normal Summon Timestream Mage from my hand!" The twin staff wielding monster appeared with a cheer.

"Oh wow! So your Timestream Mage! It's so nice to meet you!" The two female monster began chatting whilst I continued.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Junior Juggernaut!" I gestured to the monster. "By destroying the monster in my other Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon this monster and increase its Level by the destroyed monsters Level!" Timestream Forgotten burst into sparkles as Junior Juggernaut lined up alongside my other two monsters. "Timestream Forgotten's Level is 5! Therefore, Junior Juggernaut's Level increases by 5!" The sparkles were absorbed by the little machine as its Level became 6.

"Also, the Pendulum Effect of Timestream Forgotten activates! When this card in the Pendulum Zone is destroyed, I draw a card!" I did so, and saw it was a Trap card.

"I tune my Level 2 Timestream Mage to my Level 6 Parally Junior Juggernaut!" Juggernaut's wheel spun rapidly as it became six Synchro rings that transformed Mage into a ray of light.

"Gathering dreams shall give birth to a miracle! And illuminate the path to a new fantasy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! **Parally Dream Dragon!**"

The monster that appeared was covered in silver armour, with a giant blue diamond in its chest and smaller ones on its shoulders and knees. Its biceps were thin and black, but its forearms were heavily armoured and had five clear see through claws each. It had a very spiky silver neck, and brilliant golden eyes with sharp teeth, whilst its legs were also armoured and had three bigger clear claws. Its tail was incredibly long and serpentine, with spiky scales alternating in rainbow colours over the top of it, leading to a crystal ball with beautiful flashing lights inside of it on the end of its tail. For a moment, it didn't look like it had wings, but then multicoloured streams of flat energy, shaped into circles and sharp blades, formed together into its two beating wings.

**Parally Dream Dragon, Level 8, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 2200 DEF: 2100 **

The three dragons all floated above us, roaring at each other, prepared for combat.

"So you managed to Synchro Summon." Kalin said. "But your dragon has less attack then both of mine!"

"It doesn't need high attack!" I said. "I activate Parally Dream Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one of my opponents monsters until the End Phase!"

"Banish!?" Kalin echoed.

"My choice is Void Ogre Dragon! Dream Dive!" Dream Dragon roared as its wings and the orb on the end of its tail glowed brightly, and a multicoloured portal opened up beneath his second dragon. The Synchro monster fell into a deep slumber before falling into the portal that closed back up.

"Furthermore, I gain Life Points equal to half of that monsters attack!" Rainbow dust fell off of Dream Dragon's wings, recovering my Life Points.

**Elliot's LP: 2000 **

"But I still have Infernity Doom Dragon on my field!" Kalin pointed out.

"I activate the Spell,** Sneak Break** from my hand." The card showed a knight defending against a goblin, as the knights shadow rises out of the ground and is about to attack it from behind. "This allows a Level 4 or lower monster I control to attack directly this turn, but the battle it deals will be halved. Parally Pendulum Performer! Attack Kalin directly!"

"Okey-dokey!" Pendulum Performer nodded as she floated past Doom Dragon and in front of Kalin, swinging her pendulum above her head. "Pendulum Attack!" She smacked him across the chest with her pendulum, causing him to cringe in pain.

**Kalin's LP: 2200**

"When the monster affected by Sneak Break inflicts battle damage, it is changed to defense position." Performer changed her stance. "I set a card and end my turn. At this point, Void Ogre Dragon returns to the field." The rainbow portal opened up and Void Ogre Dragon emerged.

'I have to do this...' I thought. 'I have only a few seconds inbetween the time he draws a card and then uses it!' I looked ahead down the track and saw an Action Card. 'There!' I sped forward.

"My turn!" Kalin said as he placed two fingers on his top card.

I leaned down and reached out my hand.

"Draw!" I grabbed the card and looked at it.

"Action Spell; Battle Lock prevents my opponents monsters from attacking this turn!" Chains appeared and binded the two dragons.

"You took advantage of the only time I could have one card in my hand..." Kalin mumbled. "I set a card, then activate Infernity Doom Dragon's effect to destroy Parally Dream Dragon and inflict half of its attack as damage to you!" The dragon breathed in.

"Trap Crad, open!** Parally Protect!**" The card showed Parally Brilliant Bat, Yomi Yarn and Junior Juggernaut all floating inside seperate star patterned balloons. "I can only activate this during the Battle Phase, but it protects my Parallies from destruction by battle or card effect!" Star patterned balloons appeared around my two monsters.

"Did you already forget? I activate the effect of Void Ogre Dragon to negate your Trap and destroy it! Purgatory Void!" The Trap got sucked in, and the balloons popped. "The effect will continue! Infernity Death Breath!" The dragon breathed its black flames which hit the Synchro in a large explosion.

But when the smoke cleared, Dream Dragon was unharmed, with a rainbow aura about it. "What? How is it still there?"

"I activated Parally Dream Dragon's other effect!" I revealed. "Once per turn, I can negate this cards destruction by battle or card effect!"

Kalin gritted his teeth. "Turn end." The chains from Battle Lock vanished.

"Alright! It's my turn! Draw!" I drew as dramatically as possible and looked at the monster card. "This is...but first, I activate Parally Dream Dragon's effect to banish Void Ogre Dragon! Dream Dive!"

Kalin sharply turned to bounce off of the edge of the lane and grab a midair Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell; Guard Cover, allowing me to change the target of your card effect to Infernity Doom Dragon instead." The portal opened and the dragon went beddy-byes before sinking in.

**Elliot's LP: 3500**

"Why would you change the target to Infernity Doom Dragon?" I wondered aloud.

"I activate my Continuos Trap,** Infernity End**!" The card showed several red and black monsters exploding, screaming in pain. "When an Infernity monster I control leaves the field via an opponents card effect, my opponent takes damage equal to that monsters attack! Take 3000 damage!" The card blasted a stream of fire at me, and I screamed in pain as it hit me.

**Elliot's LP: 500 **

I groaned as I recovered from the powerful impact.

"Furthermore, during my next Standby Phase, I can send this card to the Graveyard, destroy all other Spell and Trap cards I control, and inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each!"

"He still has Phantom Hand!" Yuya realised. "Next turn, Elliot will lose!"

"So I'll lose next turn?" I smiled. "I'm gonna win THIS turn! I activate the effect of the Yavix monster in my hand! By sending a LIGHT monster I control and a 'Yavix' monster in my Deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon this monster!"

Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior appeared. "Here I go!" Performer cheered as she became a stream of light that shattered the chains binding Yavix. The red eyes on Yavix's iron sphere for a head, and said iron sphere shattered.

"Yavix! I release you from your bonds!" The body suit fell limp as a shini g light emerged from within. "Emerge! **Yavix the Shining Saviour!**"

A figure clad in sharp golden armour appeared, wielding a long silver sword with a red diamond on the tip of it, which was also diamond shaped, and had a hexagon shaped hole in the middle of it, with a sharp 'n' shaped hilt and dragon headed handle. Its helmet looked just like a knigts with emerald green eyes, and silver spikes shot out of its shoulders and knees, whilst a crimson scarf was wrapped around its neck, the two ends flowing being it.

**Yavix the Shining Saviour, Level 8, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

"I now activate the effect of Yavix the Shining Saviour!" I cried. "By preventing this monster from attacking this turn, I can banish one monster my opponent controls!"

"What did you say!?" Kalin gasped.

Yavix held its sword skyward, as the sun shone through the hole in the centre of it, and the light spread out into a hexagon shaped portal. "Beyond Soul!" Void Ogre Dragon was sucked into the portal as it closed.

"Parally Dream Dragon! Attack Kalin Kessler directly!" I shouted. "Fantasy Stream!" My dragon roared as it blasted a rainbow coloured beam from its mouth that hit Kalin head on.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**Kalin's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

As Kalin's Duel Runner stopped, I drove back into the Duel Palace and sighed in relief. "I did it..."

I waited until Kalin also rode in, and went over to him. "Kalin." He turned to me. "I wanted to thank you...for the advice you gave me back there."

"I was speaking from personal experience." He said. "Believe me, Elliot. I too hate this world I live in. But I figured out long ago that blindly lashing out will not do anything. Yes, the strong always being right is a flawed system. But to change it, we have to play by their rules until we can flip the table."

"Still sucks though." I shrugged.

He chuckled. "Yes, yes it does. But I feel confident leaving it in your hands, Elliot Zekaki. I'm ready for my fate." And so he turned on his heel and walked off, going into the underground of his own accord.

Meanwhile, in his room, Leiko sat on his bed, arms folded in deep thought. Overall, very unnatural for him.

"Yuzu is gone...this tournament is dangerous..." He tightened his protective grip around himself. "Ayu...why did you come here?"

_Parally Twin Twister: Normal Effect: When this card is Normal or Pendulum Summoned; you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower 'Parally' monster from your Deck._

_Parally Fiery Flytrap: 2 Level 2 Monsters. Once per turn, when this ATK position monster is targeted for an attack by an opponents monster, you can destroy that monster before damage calculation. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; (if it is in DEF Position, change it to ATK Position) it must attack this card this turn._

_Infernity Buster: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand, during the End Phase of the turn you activate this effect, draw 1 card. Once per turn, if this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard whilst you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard with its ATK and DEF halved._

_Timestream Forgotten: Normal Effect: When this card is Special Summoned, it gains 100 ATK for every 'Timestream' monster on the field, until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: When this card is destroyed by a card effect; draw 1 card._

_Parally Junior Juggernaut: Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 other monster you control; its Level becomes 1 until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: During your turn only, you can destroy the monster in your other Pendulum Zone to Special Summon this card, and its Level is increased by the destroyed monsters Level._

_Muddy Mummy: 2 Level 3 Monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. When this card leaves the field, return the equipped monsters to their original positions._

_Chance Panic: You must have at least 1 card on your field to activate and resolve this card's effect. Shuffle your hand into your Deck, and draw the same number of cards you had in your hand at the end of the Standby Phase. During the End Phase, destroy all cards currently on your field._

_Parally Dream Dragon: 1 'Parally' Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters. During your turn only, you can banish one face up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase, and gain Life Points equal to half of its original attack. When this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can negate its destruction. You can only activate each effect of 'Parally Dream Dragon' once per turn._

_Sneak Break: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; it can attack your opponent directly, but all Battle Damage it deals is halved. When it inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, change it to DEF Position. This cards effects last until the End Phase._

_Parally Protect: You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase; all 'Parally' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase._

_Infernity End: When an 'Infernity' monster you control leaves the field via a card effect; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters ATK. During your Standby Phase, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to destroy all other Spell and Trap cards you control, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect._

_Yavix the Shining Saviour: __If this card is in your hand: You can Tribute 1 LIGHT monster; send 1 'Yavix' monster from your hand, Deck, or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can prevent this card from attacking until the End Phase to banish 1 monster your opponent controls._

**Finally! I can post a new chapter! Sorry it's been so long, everybody! How've you been? Did you enjoy this chapter? What did you think of the new monsters? Alright, alright, I'll stop.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: xyz-eggplant-girl, or as she's known on FF; The Fresh Prince of Bananas, is working on a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V RPG called Acta Eruditorum. I know I might be asking in the wrong place for this, but, if you, or anyone you know who is a Yu-Gi-Oh fan, has experience for creating sprites for RPG Maker VX Ace, please go to xyz-eggplant-girls tumblr page for details and contact information. You will be credited for you work, and grt an early copy of the game. I mean, c'mon! Who doesn't want their name on a game!? I'd help out, but I suck at sprites, sorry.**

**Or, if that doesn't float your boat, she is also available as a voice actor! So if you need one of those, look her up. Yeah.**

**And that moves on to my QOTC. A lot of people were asking about this last chapter, so I've decided to put it like this:**

**QOTC: The new opening and ending, Trump Card and Speaking respectively, have been revealed. If Elliot, his counterparts, and their cards appeared in both, what would they be doing, and what would happen?**

**The ones which I think are best may even get shown in the next chapter! With my own little sneak previews as well...**

**But in any case, as always, thank you guys so much for reading, and I shall see all you dudes...IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Pains of the Past

**Trump Card**

**Yuya and Elliot drive forward into the stream of cards, grabbing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior respectively. As the title appears, the characters are shown one by one in various pictures; Yuya and Elliot being green and blue respectively, Yuto and Anzel being purple and gray, Yugo and Leiko being yellow and orange, and Yuri and Hotaru being dark pink and red. Elliot is shown putting on his helmet after Yuya, then Li is seen with Yugo checking out the cheerleaders, before Ayu comes and reprimands him, making him put on a grumpy face. As Leo, Roger, and their forces are shown, Doctor Kirek is shown laughing as he conronts Oren, Zefravex and Paluis, before Hotaru is shown next to Yuri as Elliot, Li and Anzel are shown with the other dimensional counterparts. After Yuya summons his monsters, Elliot is shown summoning Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior, Parally Pendulum Performer, Kurizero, Evilswarm Mandragora, Hypnosister and Dragon Dowser, before Li is shown summoning Yavix the Enhanced Samurai. Elliot is then shown summoning Yavix the Shining Saviour along with another shadowed monster, before Dark Elliot is shown laughing as he summons Timestream Destruction Dragon and a second shadowed monster. Elliot and Li are then shown Turbo Dueling with their two Yavix's, before Elliot stops and sees Anzel, who summons Ghost Dragon then Ranks it up into New Future Dragon, as it and Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior clash, with Elliot, Leiko and Ayu being added into the end shot. **

Now Shun had been defeated, but that wasn't what I was focused on at the minute; it was what was announced as the next matchup.

"Our next Duel is...Leiko vs. Ayu!"

As I heard that, I felt an uneasiness I couldn't explain, but felt that I had to watch this, so I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes! Go, Li!" Yugo cheered. "But...still...where have I heard Ayu before?"

As Leiko emerged and drove up to the starting line, the burning in my chest returned, and I clutched the space over my heart tightly. As Ayu drove out and next to Leiko, the pain flared up and I had to grit my teeth to prevent myself from screaming.

"Ayu..." Leiko said, in a sad tone that was unnatural for him.

"I knew you'd be here, Leiko." Ayu muttered as she shot him a glare. "Now I'm going to pay you back for what you did to me!"

Leiko winced and looked forward as the two prepared themselves.

_"Duel Mode; On. Auto-Pilot, Standby."_

"Riding Duel...Acceleration!" Both of them sped forward.

"DUEL!"

**Leiko vs. Ayu LP: 4000**

The both of them passed under the gateway at the same time. "Ayu, why are you here?" Li asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To get YOU of course!" She replied.

The two accelerated back into sunlight. "And Leiko is the first to emerge, so he takes the first move!"

I narrowed my eyes. "He...I...needed to go first."

"My turn." Li said. "I summon Psybernetic Hacker." The staple Psybernetic appeared with 1400 ATK.

"I then set 4 cards and end my turn." He finished.

"Huh?" Yugo leant forward with a puzzled look. "Li never plays defensively."

"I..." I stammered. "Don't hurt her..."

"Is that it!?" Ayu shouted. "Leiko, you-! My turn! Draw!" She sped right behind him. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Fire Formation - Gyokkou! With this activated, I target 1 set Spell or Trap you control, and prevent you from activating it! I target the set card on the far right!" The Spell blasted a stream of blue flames that revealed the invisible set card and bound it with sapphire fire.

"I now activate Fire Formation - Tenki, which allows me to add a Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior from my Deck to my hand upon activation! I choose Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla!" She revealed the monster before putting it in her holder.

"Also, I activate Fire Formation - Tensu!" The third Continuos Spell appeared. "When this card is activated, I can Normal Summon a Beast-Warrior in addition to my regular summon this turn only! With this, I Normal Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar and Gorilla!" The two burning warriors appeared side by side. "Also, due to the effects of my Fire Formations, my monsters gain 100 ATK for each one, for a total of 300 ATK!" Boar and Gorilla were boosted to 2100 and 1900 ATK respectively.

"Ayu has summoned two powerful monsters which can easily overpower Leiko's monster! Will she attack!?"

"Not yet!" She said. "I activate Gorilla's effect! By sending a face up Fire Formation I control to the Graveyard, I can destroy a Spell or Trap on the field! I send Tensu..." The monsters ATK's dropped by 100. "To destroy your card on the far left!" Call of the Haunted revealed itself before it was destroyed.

"She's strong, as always..." I whispered.

"I tune my Level 4 Gorilla with my Level 4 Boar!" Boar became 4 Synchro rings for Gorilla to pass through. "Black flames gather, and give rise to an unstoppable burning force! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!" The dark flame Synchro monster appeared with a boosted 2200 ATK. "When Kirin is summoned, I can set a Fire Formation directly from my Deck!" A new card materialised face down on her field.

"Plus, due to Kirin's effect, your monster loses 200 attack since I control 2 face up Spells!" Hacker's ATK dropped to 1200. "Finally, I activate the Spell; Speedy Need, allowing me to activate cards the turn I set them. Battle! Kirin will attack Psybernetic Hacker!" The Synchro jumped forward.

"Trap Card, open!** Psybernetic Monster Transfer**!" The card showed Psybernetic Cracker and Predator flying past each other in a green streamline. "By tributing a Psybernetic monster, I can Special Summon another one with a lower Level from my Deck!" Hacker burst into gold sparkles. "I release Hacker and Special Summon **Psybernetic User**!"

This monster literally looked like an electric green stickman with fingers and white circles for eyes, that's literally all I can say about it, oh, and that it was paper flat.

**Psybernetic User, Level 1, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0 **

"User's effect activates!" Li continued. "When it is summoned, I can target a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic on my field or in my Graveyard, then User gains that monsters original Level and effect! I target the Hacker in my Graveyard!" User broke apart and reformed into a completely green version of Hacker, though it still had 0 DEF. "Also, Psybernetic Monster Transfer prevents the summoned monsters destruction by battle until the End Phase!"

"Leiko has created a defence against Ayu's attack!"

"I activate my own Trap! Fire Formation - Kaiyo!" Ayu countered. "By activating this, Beast-Warriors I control inflict piercing damage until the End Phase, and gain 300 ATK whilst this remains face-up on the field!" Kirin gained a red aura as its ATK became 2500.

"You read my move!?" Leiko gasped.

"I know all of your moves, Leiko!" Ayu declared. "Kirin! Attack Psybernetic User! Black Blazing Rage!" Kirin breathed black flames that washed over User and hit Li.

"Aaaaagggghhh!" He cried as he was sent spinning before righting himself.

**Leiko's LP: 1500 **

"I end my turn!" Ayu finished. "Now put up a fight, Leiko!"

"Why did he choose a monster with 0 defense?" Yugo wondered.

"I have to pretend I'm serious..." I thought aloud.

"My turn! Draw! I summon **Psybernetic Engineer** from my hand!" The monster that appeared was a dark yellow, and had a kite-shaped body with two semi-circle shaped boosters for legs, and a blue diamond acting as a face, with two U-shapes with triangle ends for arms.

**Psybernetic Engineer, Level 2, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 700 DEF: 1100 **

"I activate the effect of Engineer! Once per turn, I can target 1 other Psybernetic I control, and have its Level become equal to that monsters original Level! I target User, who has an original Level of 4 thanks to its effect!" Engineer's arms launched off of its body and connected to either side of user, zapping up electricity before returning to its body, boosting the monsters Level to 4.

"I tune the Level 4 Psybernetic User with the Level 4 Psybernetic Engineer!" Engineer became 4 Synchro rings that User passed through. "All knowing psychic being, be born and stand from the ever growing knowledge of the world! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! **Advanced Psybernetic Super-Computer**!

The beam of light parted to reveal a towering silver monster, its lower half was a rectangular pillar with diamonds in different colours going up in the order red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, white. Its main body was heavily armoured with a glowing red orb in the centre, with five traingles jutting out from it to make it look like a star. Two silver metal Z-shapes made up its arms, with its hands being blue orbs with a spiked silver ring around each. Finally it had a metal stylised mask in a house shape acting as its face.

**Advanced Psybernetic Super-Computer, Level 8, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000**

"Super-Computer negates the effects of opponents monsters during the players turn...Li is taking this very seriously..." Yugo noted. "He hasn't even sworn yet!"

"I activate the effect of Super-Computer!" Li called. "By reducing its Level by any amount, I can increase its attack for each drop x 400! I reduce its Level by 7 to increase its attack by 2800!" The seven gems on the monsters turret glowed along with the orb in its chest, as the monsters ATK doubled to 5600.

"5600 attack!?"

"Battle! Advanced Psybernetic Super-Computer! Attack Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!" The silver rings on its 'wrists' suddenly expanded and zapped green electricity as the blue orbs lighted up, transforming the electricity into two giant mechanical fists. "Overdrive Rush!" The monster unleashed an endless flurry of punches towards the opposite Synchro.

"Your attacking too recklessly!" Yugo cried.

"Please dodge this attack, Ayu!" I yelled.

Ayu swerved and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell; Avoid will negate the attack!" She and her monster dodged the attack.

Li secretly breathed a sigh of relief. "I end my turn! At this point, Super-Computer's attack returns to normal, and is decreased by Kirin's effect." The monsters electric hands and glow faded as its ATK was reduced to 2500.

"What the hell was that, Leiko!?" Ayu shouted.

"What are you talking about?" He called back.

"You and I both know you can Duel better then that! Why are you holding back against me!?" She demanded. "Do you think I'm weak, or something!?"

"What? No! That's not it at all!" He replied. "I just-"

"My turn!" She interrupted him as she drew, before grabbing another Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell; **Comeback**!" The card showed the shadow figure from other Action Spells jumping up with a smile on its face and pink sparkles around it. "This allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive! Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Boar!" The Tuner reappeared with a boosted 2300 ATK.

"If she destroys Super-Computer with Kirin in a Double KO, then attacks with Boar, Li will lose!" Yugo realised.

"I have to lose...I have to..." I told myself.

"Leiko!" Ayu said. "What do you think your playing at!? Do you think I'm a joke!? Is that why your slacking so much!?"

"No!" We yelled. "Ayu, listen, please!"

"If you want me to listen, then fight seriously!" She shouted.

I gritted my teeth. "She's as mean as ever...fine, then!"

Li grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Card;** Rise**!" The card showed a cartoon star spinning across the sky. "This raises my monsters attack by 800 until the End Phase!" Super-Computer's ATK became 3300.

Ayu gritted her teeth. "Fine then, I release my two monsters in order to Advance Summon Fire King High Avatar Garunix!" A beautiful crimson bird with 2700 ATK flew above Ayu.

"Garunix..." Li mumbled.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" She ended.

"My turn!" Leiko drew and looked at his card.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Circle of the Fire Kings!" Ayu interrupted. "I destroy a FIRE monster on my field to Special Summon another from my Graveyard! I destroy Fire King High Avatar Garunix to Special Summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Kirin!" Garunix burst into flames as it was replaced with Kirin.

"With Garunix's effect, it's fine if I go all in this turn." I said.

"I activate the Spell, **Psybernetic Level Refresh**!" The card showed a green refresh symbol around a Level star. "I target 1 Psybernetic I control whose Level is less then its original, and return it to normal! Then, for each Level recovered, I gain 300 Life Points! Super-Computer's 7 Levels are restored, and I gain 2100 Life Points!"

**Leiko's LP: 3600 **

"That's the Li I know!" Yugo grinned.

"I activate my set Spell, Psybernetic Storm!" The card showed Psybernetic User, Developer and Engineer caught in an electrified green twister. "By reducing one Psybernetic monsters Level by any amount, I can destroy the same number of Spells and Traps on the field! I target Super-Computer and reduce its Level by 4..." The Synchro's Level halved. "...To destroy all your Spells and Traps!" A green twister appeared around the cards, instantly destroying them.

"Huh? Why didn't Li use that card the first time?" Yugo pondered in confusion.

"I knew you were holding back..." Ayu muttered.

"I activate the effect of Super-Computer!" He continued. "By reducing its Level by 3, it gains 1200 ATK!" Super-Computer's ATK rose to 4000. "Battle! Super-Computer will attack Kirin! Overdrive Rush!" The monster once more unleashed a flurry of punches.

Ayu quickly drove to the edge and bounced off to grab a midair Action Card. "Action Spell; Miracle prevents my monsters destruction, and halves the Battle Damage!" Kirin was battered, but undefeated as Ayu endured the shockwave.

**Ayu's LP: 3000 **

"I end my turn, with Super-Computer's attack returning to normal." He finished.

The two were then riding side by side. "Ayu, why are you so against me?"

She shot him a look. "Are you SERIOUSLY telling me you don't know!?"

"Yes! What did I do!?" Li pleaded.

Ayu's grip tightened and she shook her head. "Are you just being an idiot as usual...or are you really that heartless?" She glared at him. "You betrayed me, Li! And destroyed what I'd worked so hard for! Back when we first met...I thought..."

_Flashback_

In the orphanage, a young Yugo and Li were sitting at the table, playing a game of Duel Monsters.

"I-I summon Psybernetic User in Defense!" Li said.

"No!" Yugo said. "You can't summon in Defence! You have to set it!"

"O-Oh..." He mumbled.

"C'mon, Yugo, don't be so hard on him." Rin chastised the blue haired boy.

"If he can't even learn the basics, then he shouldn't Duel!" Everyone turned to the new voice to see a girl with pink hair wearing sky blue dungarees over a pink dress.

"Who are you?" Li asked timidly.

"I'm Ayu." The girl stated. "Your the kid that showed up a few days ago, Li, right?"

"Y-Yeah." He nodded.

"If you have a Deck, then you better use it!" She told him. "Consider yourself lucky! A lot of people would want one like yours. But don't think an 'amazing' Duelist like you can use it right."

"Really? I'm amazing?" Li echoed hopefully.

"I was being sarcastic." She sighed.

Several years later, Li was walking through a street alone. "For fuck's sake, what does a guy have to do to get some Duel Runner parts around here!?" He then came across a warehouse with an open door. "Huh? What's this?" He looked in to see a basic model of a Duel Runner, nowhere near completion.

"Hellooooo." He walked up to it. "This could work..."

"Hey! You!" Suddenly a wrench was thrust into his face. "Back off!"

"Holy shit!" He jumped back and raised his hands "Take it easy, there!"

The figure walked forward, revealing herself as Ayu. "Wait...don't I know you from somewhere?"

Li squinted at her. "...Ayu? The pink haired girl?"

Her eyes widened in realisation. "I remember! Your that crybaby, Leiko!"

"You bitch! I'm not a crybaby!" Li retorted.

"Wow, look who had a major personality change." She swung the wrench over her shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"Just in the neighbourhood." He shrugged, before nodding to the Duel Runner. "You left the orphanage as soon as you could. This the reason why?"

"Yeah, actually, I'm building a Duel Runner." Ayu said.

"Same." Li grinned. "Hey, you've got a really good frame here, mind telling me how you did it?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I'm surprised an idiot like you can even fit an exhaust vent."

"You snarky little-" He was hit over the back of his head before he could finish.

And so Ayu and Leiko started working together, building their individual Duel Runners. One time, they were searching through a junkyard for discarded parts.

"What about this?" Li suggested as he held up an old, twisted Duel Runner front.

Ayu gave him a half-lidded look. "Yes, Li, that will work PERFECTLY."

"Okay, okay, I get it." He tossed it aside and continued searching.

"Hm?" Ayu reached in and grabbed onto something. "What's this?" She pulled it out to find it was a keychain of Beta the Magnet Warrior, with its little springs for arms and legs extendable. "Aw, this is kinda cute. Too bad it can't help us though." She tossed it over her head, which hit Li in the same spot.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He picked up the item and turned to Ayu. "Hey, Pinkie! What's this?"

"I swear if you call me that one more time..." She muttered before turning towards him. "That's just a keychain that I found. Keep it if you want?"

"Oh, really? A gift? Then I'll treasure it forever!" Leiko declared as he put it in his pocket.

"Hey! I can't have you turning sarcastic, too!" Ayu shouted, making Li laugh.

Soon, Ayu's Duel Runner was nearing completion as the two sat in the garage, looking up at the night sky.

"...Hey, Ayu." Li spoke up. "What are you gonna do? Once your Duel Runner is finished?"

"What?" She looked at him. "Where did THAT come from?"

He shrugged. "Just curious."

"Well...I'm planning to leave the City."

"Altogether?"

"Yeah." Ayu nodded. "Li...the City isn't the world. We've been lead to believe that we're bound here but we're not. There's so much more to explore out there then this shitty life we have here right now, and I want to experience it."

Leiko smiled softly. "I hope your dream comes true, Ayu."

Ayu smiled too. "Thank you, Leiko."

_"And then...you did something unforgivable..."_

A storm was building outside as Leiko and Ayu sat in the garage. Ayu's Duel Runner was complete, and she was preparing to leave.

"All I have to do now is buy some food with the money I saved up, and then I'll be ready to go." Ayu nodded before looking over at Leiko, whose body posture was drooped, and his head hung low. "...Li? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said very unconvincingly.

"Do you mind if you watch the Duel Runner whilst I go and buy some stuff?"

"Y-Yes...I will..." He stammered.

Ayu left to go buy her supplies, worrying about Leiko the whole time. "Leiko's never acted like this before, I wonder what's wrong with him?...Is it because I'm leaving?" She bought what she needed and started heading back. "Maybe I should ask him to come with me? I could help him find an engine for his Duel Runner..."

She was now outside the garage. "Hey, Li! I was thinking and-" She was cut short as she stood in front of the open doorway, when her eyes widened and she dropped her bags in shock. "What the hell!?"

"Shit!" Leiko cursed as he slammed into the backdoor and bolted outside, where it had now begun to rain.

Ayu ran forward and looked down in horror. "My Duel Runner!" The machine had been smashed onto its side, pieces had scattered across the floor in a mess and some of its essential components had been broken.

"Leiko!" She ran out the backdoor into the pouring rain, but he was already gone. "What have you done!? Answer me, Leiko! LEIKO!"

_Flashback End _

"I had to work from scratch, rebuilding it with the parts I had." Ayu spoke barely above a whisper. "By the time I was finished, the Friendship Cup had been announced, so I decided to enter, knowing you'd be here..." She clenched her fists so hard it hurt. "I just wanted to know one thing..."

She looked at him with angry tear-filled eyes. "Why, Leiko!? I thought you were my friend, and then you crushed our friendship in a heartbeat! Do all those times we spent together...mean nothing to you!?"

"It's not that!" Li choked on his own words.

"Then tell me! Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't do it!" She shouted.

"I...I..." He hesitated.

"...I actually had a hope that it wouldn't be true..." She whispered.

"Hurts..." A steady stream of tears fell down my face. "It hurts..."

"...Leiko! I will never forgive you!" She screamed. "I will bury the past between us right now by defeating you!" She accelerated ahead of him.

"My turn! At this point, Fire King High Avatar Garunix's effect activates! As it was destroyed by a card effect, it now revives!" Flames burst forth and formed into the phoenix monster. "When it is summoned by its own effect, all other monsters are destroyed! High Heat!" The monster cawed as it radiated massive amounts of heat from its wings, destroying Kirin and Super-Computer.

"Battle! Garunix! Attack Leiko directly! Phoenix Flame!" The monster cried before launching a phoenix shaped flame directly at Li, but an Action Card was on the lane they were approaching.

"An Action Card! Could Li use this to turn the situation around?"

However, Li passed it, making no attempt whatsoever to grab it, before the attack hit him.

"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhhh!" Li screamed as he was sent spinning out.

"Li!" Yugo gasped.

**Leiko's LP: 900**

Li corrected himself. "I activate my Trap; **Damage Dish**." The card showed a stylized radar dish firing an electric blast, with the dish itself emerging from the card.

"Oh? Did Li deliberately take the attack to activate this card?"

"When a player takes Battle Damage, this card inflicts 800 additional damage..." The dish turned on Leiko. "I inflict 800 damage to myself..."

"What!?" Ayu exclaimed.

A bolt of lightning shot from the dish and pierced through Leiko. "Agggghhhh!" He cried as he was shocked.

**Leiko's LP: 100 **

Ayu slowed down to ride next to Leiko. "Leiko! What are you doing? What's gotten into you!?" She was met with silence. "Leiko!"

There was a pause, as silence descended everywhere possible. "It's true." Leiko finally spoke. "I did break your Duel Runner."

"My fault...my fault..." I sobbed.

"It was after Rin got kidnapped." He said.

"Rin got kidnapped!?" Ayu said.

"She didn't know?" Yugo thought aloud.

"Yugo had already gone to find her...I felt left behind..." Leiko continued. "But..." He pressed a button, and a secret component popped open on his Duel Runner. He reached in and took out a keychain of Beta the Magnet Warrior.

"That's-!" Ayu gasped.

"I never stopped caring about you..."

_Flashback_

Leiko stood in front of the incomplete Duel Runner, dark clouds had started gathering outside.

"If I want to catch up with Yugo and Rin...I have to complete this." He told himself. "All it needs is a fuselage..." His eyes then widened in realisation. "Wait, Ayu has a spare fuselage! I can ask her for it!" He ran to the door and grabbed the handle.

"Hold on..." He stopped himself. "If I tell Ayu about what's going on, she'll want to stay and help...she's now about to leave, I'd just be holding her back..." His grip tightened. "Okay, okay...I'll take the fuselage without her knowing, so that she won't be bothered by it." He nodded to himself and walked out the door.

And so Leiko waited until Ayu went to get her supplies before he started to act, double checking the note he planned to leave for her before returning to the task at hand. "Alright, where's that fuselage?" He looked all around the workshop, in nooks and crannies, but still couldn't find it. "Damnit, where is it?"

It was then that he looked up, and spotted the fuselage peeking over the top shelf. "Bingo! Right then, where's the ladder?" He surveyed the room again, but it was nowhere in sight. "Crap, did she move it again? Ugh, I'm running out of time!...Fine, then!"

He started climbing up the workbench, being careful with his footing and reaching out to it. "C'mon...almost...there!" He finally managed to grab it. "Yes!"

Unfortunately, he overestimated the workbench, and it started to tilt back from his weight. "What the-? Oh fuck!" Leiko tuck-and-rolled backwards as the shelf crashed to the floor with a loud bang. "Gah! That hurt like hell!"

As Leiko sat up, fuselage in hand, he realised where the workbench had landed; directly on top of Ayu's Duel Runner.

"Fuck! Ayu's Duel Runner!" He jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of the workbench. "Move! Fucking MOVE! Aaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh!" Using all his strength, Leiko lifted the giant workbench off of the Duel Runner and against the wall, revealing the heavily damaged Duel Runner underneath.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK!" Leiko cursed. "It's ruined! Ayu's dream...it's all my fault! DAMNIT!" He screamed in frustration as he fell to his knees, clenched fists against his eyes. "My fault! MY FAULT!"

_"When you came back...I panicked, and ran..."_

Leiko solemnly fit the fuselage into the Duel Runner, and he sat on it, turning the machine on and watching it come to life for the first time. Funny...he was supposed to be overjoyed and celebrating when it was finished...now he was miserable and felt worthless.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keychain. "I'm sorry..." He opened the compartment and carefully placed the treasure inside, before closing it again.

_"I found myself in a ruined city, where I could wallow in my horrible self, until I...'recovered'. I never stopped thinking of you...'_

Leiko growled in frustration at the situation before him. Paluis controlled Ghostrick Socuteboss with 9 Overlay Units and 2900 Life Points, whilst he had no cards and 300 Life Points.

"You can't win this!" Paluis pleaded. "Please, just come with me!"

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" Leiko countered. "I don't have time to be playing games here, girlie! I'll beat you now!"

'Shit...this is actually looking really bad...' Leiko thought. 'If I lose here then Yugo...and Rin...' He squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. 'Ayu...' He opened the component and took out the keychain. 'That's right...I can't afford to lose!'

"It's my turn! Draw!" Leiko looked at the card and smiled. "Just the card I needed!"

_Flashback End_

"I never...never forgot you..." Leiko breathed. "Or forgave myself for what I did to you..." He shuddered. "And all this time...I wanted to tell you..."

"Li..." Yugo breathed.

There was another long silence. "Geez...you really are an idiot." Ayu smiled softly. "Thinking you would hold me back by asking for my help. We always help each other, don't we, Li?"

"Ayu..." Li breathed.

Ayu wiped her eyes. "Your messed up, Li. But that's what I like about you. Besides, you have a good heart, that's all that matters. I'm just glad that I finally know..." She smiled at him. "So now, show me how you really Duel, Li!"

Li looked at her shocked for a minute, before gaining a confident grin. "You got it! I'm not gonna lose to you, Pinkie!" He sped on ahead.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Li looked at the card and smiled. "Just the card I needed! As my opponent controls monsters and I don't, I Normal Summon** Psybernetic Expert** from my hand without releasing!"

This Psybernetic monster actually looked human. It had a lanky figure and wore white leather robes with green constellation lines on it, over a black skin tight suit and big boots, with white fingerless gloves that had electric green diamonds on the back of them, blanding in perfectly with the monsters pale white skin. It carried a pitch black book with green asterisks on the front and the back in its left hand, and its mouth was obscured by the robes collar, though its shimmering golden eyes weren't, as a few tufts of blonde hair peeked down from underneath the white scholars hat it wore.

**Psybernetic Expert, Level 5, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1500 **

"I activate the effect of Psybernetic Expert!" Li continued. "When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can reduce its Level by any amount to Special Summon the same number of Level 4 or lower Psybernetic monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated!"

"Expert..." Ayu breathed.

"I reduce Expert's Level by 2 to Special Summon Psybernetic Hacker and Engineer from my Graveyard!' Expert opened its book, causing multiple pages to fly out, two of which shone brightly as the two Psybernetics emerged from them.

"I tune my Level 3 Psybernetic Expert and Level 4 Psybernetic Hacker with my Level 2 Psybernetic Engineer!" The Tuner became 2 Synchro rings which the Psybernetics flew through. "All knowledge in the world, the universe! Now converge and create the blessed ark of divination! Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 9! **Advanced Psybernetic Quantum-Computer**!"

The clouds parted as a creature as large as an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant descended. From the front it looked like a giant plus covered in golden armour, with a gem of each colour circling a large half-silver-sad half-gold-happy mask. Its 'arms' were bent slighty to show they could be moved of their own accrord, with a large heavy barreled cannon with a green inside on the end of each. The top edge shot out then curved into a two-pointed trident shape, the two points being on each side of a multicoloured glowing orb with lights constantly flashing around it, whilst the bottom edge shot down as a large spike, with five runed rings of energy circling around it.

**Advanced Psybernetic Quantum-Computer, Level 9, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2200 **

"I activate Quantum-Computer's effect!" Li continued. "By reducing its Level by any amount, I can reduce the attack of my opponents monster by 1000 for each!" The sphere of energy on top of the monster started sparking more brilliantly. "I reduce its Level by 1!" The sphere unleashed a firework storm of multicoloured energy blasts that battered Garunix, reducing its ATK to 1700.

"Again, I reduce it's Level!" Quantum-Computer's Level dropped to 7 as it fired again, with Garunix's ATK becoming 700.

"A third time!" Quantum-Computer was now Level 6 whilst Garunix had 0 ATK.

"If Li attacks now, he'll win." Yugo stated. "Plus, Quantum-Computer is unaffected by the opponents card effects, even if Ayu got an Action Card..."

But, Li had tensed up, his fists had clenched tightly. "B...B-Battle!" The five rings around the bottom of Quantum-Computer lined up in front of the monster, its mask spun around like a lock, and the center opened up to reveal a giant caged ball of quantum energy, powering a short barreled wide black cannon, whilst the two at its sides had split apart into electrodes, and was providing a steady stream of energy to the core, building up its power.

"If I attack, Ayu will be sent underground..." I said.

"What are you waiting for? Attack!"

"Hurry up and finish it!"

Leiko hid his face as his monster continued to charge, shaking his head in denial. "I can't...not to Ayu..."

"Hey, Li!" He looked back at her. "It's okay, really. I told you to come at me with everything, right? You gonna flunk out on me now? You can't ignore a promise y'know."

Leiko grit his teeth so tight it hurt as a tear ran down his cheek. "GODDAMNIT!" He screamed in frustration. "Quantum-Computer! Attack Garunix! Quantum Catastrophe!" The monster finally unleashed a tremendous blast of golden energy through the rings that obliterated Garunix.

_Flashback_

Li and Ayu stared at the night sky, filled with the lights of the city and the stars in the sky.

"Hey, Ayu." Li said.

"Hm?" Ayu asked.

He looked as if he was about to say something, then shut his mouth. "...Nothing." She shrugged, and they continued staring at the sky.

_Flashback End _

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Ayu cried.

**Ayu's LP: 0**

**Leiko: WIN!**

As Ayu's Duel Runner stopped, the both of them arrived back in the Duel Palace. "Ayu!" Li immediately ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Geez, Li, I'm fine." She assured him. "Heh, you've come a long way from that crybaby who didn't know how to Set."

Li couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah...guess I have."

She stood up from her Duel Runner. "But listen, now that I've lost to you, you'd better make it to the finals, got it?"

He nodded seriously. "I will."

She smiled, before two guards approached her. "Come on now, shows over."

"Hey, stop!" Leiko moved forward, but was quickly restrained by more guards. "Let me go, you bastards! Ayu! AYU!"

**Speaking**

**Yuya and Elliot are seen sleeping on the grass before cutting to the group shot of the Lancers, with Elliot cheering on the far right. Leiko and Ayu are added next to Yugo and Yuzu, and Kalin and Greiger are shown with Crow. Elliot is shown sleeping in between Yuya and Gongenzaka in the shot of the Lancers, with Kalin, Greiger, Okam and DC-137 added to the shot of the Synchro Dimension citizens, and Katsu in the shade next to Sora. Elliot is shown sleeping next to Yuya and Yuzu, Leiko with a large snot bubble and Ayu next to Yugo and Rin, Anzel with his back towards the camera next to Yuto, Ruri and Shun, and Hotaru with a sinister smile next to Yuri. As Sawatari goes to kiss Selena, Elliot pushes him out of the way, only to get hit in the face himself. He is then shown sleeping with the other Lancers, inbetween Yuya and Sawatari.**

_Psybernetic Monster Transfer: Target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 'Psybernetic' monster from your Deck with a Level equal to or less then that monsters original Level. It cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase._

_Psybernetic User: When this card is Summoned, you can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster on your field or in your Graveyard; This card's original Level and effect become the same as that monsters whilst this card remains face-up on the field._

_Psybernetic Engineer: You can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control whose Level is different from its original Level; its Level becomes its original Level. You can target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control other then this card; this cards Level becomes that monsters original Level, until the End Phase. You can only use each effect of 'Psybernetic Engineer' once per turn._

_Advanced Psybernetic Super-Computer: This cards effects apply during your turn only. Negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls. You can reduce this cards Level by any amount to increase this cards ATK by the reduced amount x400, until the End Phase._

_Comeback: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it with its effects negated._

_Rise: Target 1 monster you control; it gains 800 ATK until the End Phase. _

_Psybernetic Level Refresh: Target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control whose Level is less then its original Level; its Level becomes its original Level, and you gain Life Points equal to the difference x300._

_Psybernetic Storm: Target 1 'Psybernetic' monster you control; reduce its Level by any amount to destroy the same number of Spell/Trap cards on the field._

_Damage Dish: When a player takes damage, inflict an additional 800 damage to that player._

_Psybernetic Expert: This card cannot be Special Summoned. If your opponent controls a monster(s) and you don't; you can Normal Summon this card without Tributes. When this card is Normal Summoned; you can reduce its Level by any amount to Special Summon the same number of 'Psybernetic' monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated._

_Advanced Psybernetic Quantum-Computer: This card is unaffected by your opponents card effects. During your turn only, you can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; reduce this cards Level by any amount, and reduce that monsters ATK by 1000 for each Level reduced._

**WOW! This took me a LONG time to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Now, I wanna address some stuff pointed out in the previous chapter. Firstly, Wonder Wax's effect. Yes, I know Tokens can't be used as Xyz Material, so the Wax Tokens are treated as Normal Monsters. However, if Wonder Wax was an official OCG/TCG card, it would have this effect:**

**Parally Wonder Wax: Normal Effect (OCG/TCG): This card cannot be used as a Fusion Material. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster you control; Special Summon 1 'Parally Wonder Wax Token' from your hand or Deck with its effects negated, with the same Level as the targeted monsters; it cannot be used as a Fusion Material or released for an Advance Summon. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this effect.**

**Second. A lot of you asked what the secret was in the counterparts names, yeah, that's my bad. The secret is that they all have a part of 'Elliot' in their names: Anz_EL_,_ LI_, H_OT_aru. Well done to TheLoneAvenger, Vince, ****YuGiOhFan1, The Fresh Prince of BANANAS, and NewComer1 for figuring it out. And Special well done to LegionnaireBlaze for spotting that the first letters of their names spells out 'H.E.A.L'.**

**Now that that's done, recommendations! This one actually isn't Yugioh related, but NewComer1 has recently written a RWBY story, you guys know RWBY, right? The anime-esque show on Youtube? It's awesome, you should watch it. And you should also read NewComer1's story.**

**Oh yeah! I almost forgot the QOTC!**

**QOTC: Every Yugioh protagonist has their MOST RECOGNISABLE Monsters, Spells, and Traps. Which do you think are Elliot's?**

**I think that's everything, so thank you so much for reading guys! See you next time! (By the way, TheLoneAvenger, do you watch SMG4?).**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: ANZEL! 

I rubbed my head as the intense emotions retreated from my mind...so much sadness, and that pain that would not go away...

"God, this Synchronization really sucks..." I hissed as I massaged my temple to numb the negative feelings. "But...Leiko really cared about her...there's something wrong here, and I don't know what..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Opponent's LP: 0**

**Shun: WIN! **

Shun deactivated his Duel Disk as his opponent was dragged off. "You Duel very viciously." He glanced sideways at that man, Kalin Kessler, as he walked over to him. "Your obviously eager to get back to the surface."

Shun snorted. "I don't have time to fool around down here, I will return to the surface and defeat all of my enemies!"

"I see..." Kalin responded, seemingly uncaring.

"What about you, then?" Damon Lopez asked.

"Their is not much left for me on the surface." Kalin admitted. "Perhaps I should just stay down here..." A small smirk crossed his lips. "But then again...I want to see how far Elliot Zekaki can progress."

"Zekaki..." Shun growled, bad memories being brought up just by picturing the boy in his mind. "If he is with Academia, I'll...!"

"Do you have a problem, with Elliot Zekaki?" The Xyz user shot a look at Greiger. "He is a respectable Duelist, he has nothing to hide."

"You don't know Academia." Shun muttered, before walking off in a huff.

Elsewhere, Okam and Tony were leaning against a crate full of garbage. "Man, this is tougher then I thought." Tony admitted. "No wonder people say nobody returns from here."

"I will! No matter what!" Okam raged. "I have to return to the surface and beat that infuriating Leiko down here!"

"Geez...simmer down." Tony huffed.

On the other side of the crate, two more opponents fell down.

"Yahoo!" Sawatari cheered. "That's what you get for messing with the legendary Sawatari Shingo!"

"This is taking too long..." Shinji clenched his fist. "I have to climb back out and defeat Sakaki Yuya, no matter what!"

"Oi! I'M the one who is gonna beat Yuya! And nobody else!" Sawatari complained.

"Just be queit, will you?" Shinji moaned before walking off.

"HEY! I'm not done talking to you!" Sawatari chased after him.

Another opponent was trounced as Ayu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Young lady, are you alright?" Chojiro asked.

"You have been most dedicated, but you also need rest." Gongenzaka suggested.

"Look, I'm fine, okay?" She waved them off. "Besides, I need to get out of here, ASAP. There's...someone I want to sit down and talk with after a long time." The two males looked at each other quizzically, but decided not to pry.

Suddenly, all activity was halted as the sound of screeching metal was heard, and an elevator began to descend.

"Huh? Did somebody else lose?" Damon wondered.

"No." Chojiro replied. "That elavator is not from within the Duel Palace...it is from the slums."

"So, someone from the slums is getting sent down here?" Ayu asked.

"Probably another wronged Commons." Shinji said.

As the elavator came to the ground, everyone looked on in anticipation, and widened their eyes at the unexpected sight. Lying in the elavator were two unconscious Security members, and standing in between them was a boy with silver hair, and three gold strands that clutched his forehead like claws, with piercing golden eyes, mostly black clothing, and a dark blue sash with tattered ends tied around his waist.

"Elliot!" Kalin, Greiger, Chojiro and Gongenzaka gasped.

"Zekaki!" Sawatari smirked. "So you finally lost and got sent down here, huh? Figured as much!"

"Li!" Ayu cheered as she ran to the front of the group. "How did you get down here? Did you escape? Because if you lost I am gonna be so pissed off at y-"

"Stand back!" Everybody jumped at Shun's sudden outburst as he marched forward and roughly grabbed Ayu by the shoulder, pushing her behind him.

"Kurosaki!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Chojiro demanded.

The two figures stood just within an arms reach of each other. "...Anzel." Shun hissed.

"Anzel?" Ayu echoed in confusion.

"That's not Leiko?" Okam said in disappointment.

"Don't tell me...another dimensional counterpart?" Gongenzaka whispered.

"Shun..." Anzel said in monotone voice. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"What are you doing here?" Shun snarled, clearly holding back a vast amount of rage.

"I heard rumours about the underground, and traced my suspicions here. The last thing I expected was you to be down here." Anzel stated.

"So this isn't Elliot, but someone who looks like him." Greiger said.

"And he is clearly no pushover." Kalin added, observing the knocked out guards.

"So he's just like Zekaki, someone who looks like Li." Ayu said.

"I didn't mean to run into you." Anzel continued. "I'll leave now." He turned towards the elavator.

"Hold it." Shun commanded as he grabbed Anzel by the collar of his jacket. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me why you are here!"

"I told you already. I can't." Anzel replied.

Shun immediately spun Anzel around and grabbed him by his collar, pulling back his other fist. "Stop!" Shinji tried to move forward.

"Don't you DARE come any closer!" Shun shouted, his eyes full of anger and hatred, before turning back to Anzel. "Yuto isn't here to save you this time. You WILL tell me what is going on!"

Anzel, seemingly unaffected, sighed. "Fine...at least listen to my one point of reasoning, seeing as the rest of them have fallen on deaf eaes." Shun remained silent. "Duel me. If you win, I will tell you all that you want to know."

There was a lengthy pause, before Shun pushed him back. "Fine. I've been wanting to do this for a long time!" He activated his Duel Disk, the blue blade bursting from it, whilst Anzel activated the same model, but with a red blade.

"DUEL!"

**Anzel vs. Shun LP: 4000**

"You go first." Shun snapped.

Anzel narrowed his eyes. "My turn. I summon Guardna Dragon from my hand."

The dragon that appeared was mainly yellow, with a long tail, black spikes for legs, and two wide, scaled wings for arms, with a small arrow-shaped head with red eyes and small sharp teeth.

**Guardna Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, EARTH, ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 **

"Guardna Dragon's effect activates. When it is summoned, it is changed to Defense Position." The dragon crossed its wings in front of it like a shield. "I set a card and end my turn."

"I know your strategy, Anzel, you always want to summon New Future Dragon for an OTK!" Shun declared, making Anzel narrow his eyes.

"He can perform an OTK?" Tony thought aloud.

"What I want to know is why Shun hates this Anzel so much." Kalin wondered, seeing the anger in Shun's expression clear as crystal.

"My turn! Draw!" Shun drew his card forcefully. "I summon Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" The staple Raidraptor appeared. "And with its effect, I can Special Summon a second Vanishing Lanius from my hand!" A copy appeared next to it.

"I overlay my two Level 4 Raidraptors!" The two monsters twisted together into the Overlay Network above them. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Raidraptor - Force Strix!" The owl-like monster appeared with its small 100 ATK.

"I activate my Trap! **Dragon's Influence**!" The card showed a large blood red dragon roaring loudly, causing goblins below it to cower in fear. "If I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can target a monster my opponent controls to negate its effects and prevent it from attacking! I target Force Strix!" A red aura covered the Winged-Beast.

"Are you underestimating me?" Shun threatened.

"I just don't want you adding another Raidraptor to your hand." Anzel responded. "Face it, Shun. We both know each others strategies."

Shun hardened his gaze. "I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force!" The most basic Raidraptor Rank-Up card appeared. "With it, I target Force Strix, and use it as material to Xyz Summon a Raidraptor one Rank higher!" Force Strix became purple energy as it shot up into the dark clouds.

"Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 5! Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon!" The crimson red falcon appeared with a cry and 1000 ATK.

"Since the targeted monster left the field, Dragon's Influence is destroyed." Anzel said as the card burst into gold sparkles.

"Battle! Via its effect, Blaze Falcon shall attack directly!" The monster bypassed Guardna Dragon and dived straight at Anzel.

"I activate the other effect of Guardna Dragon! Once per turn, I can negate an attack from an opponents monster!" Guardna Dragon flew in front of Anzel and shielded him from the attack, with Blaze Falcon bouncing off.

Shun grit his teeth in anger. "I set a card and end my turn." The card materialised in front of him. "I will not lose to you, Anzel! I will never forgive you! Come on! Bring it out! Call forth your New Future Dragon!"

Anzel copied Shun's angered expression. "Stubborn...my turn! I summon Double Dragon From my hand!"

The purple metal dragon was basic in structure, similar to Red-Eyes, however, it had four wings instead of two, a set of smaller arms just below its regular ones, and two tails instead of one.

**Double Dragon, Level 2, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 400 **

"When Double Dragon is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another straight from my Deck!" A second Double Dragon appeared. "Now I activate the Spell,** Level Gravity**!" The card showed a bright blue crystal room, with a Gagagigo, Feedback Warrior, Krebons and Cyber Alligator all forced to the ground, whilst a Kuriboh danced in the centre, seemingly unaffected. "With this, all monsters I currently control become Level 1!" His three dragons all dropped to the lowest Level.

"I overlay my three Level 1 dragons!" The monsters turned into two purple and one orange streams of energy that swirled together into the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Ghost Dragon!" The little monster appeared with three purple comets floating around it.

"What can a Rank 1 monster with 0 ATK do?" Sawatari thought aloud.

"I activate the effect of Ghost Dragon!" Anzel said. "By detaching all Xyz Materials from this monster, I can Rank it up to a Rank 10 monster instantly!"

"What!? Rank 10!?" Gongenzaka gasped.

Ghost Dragon burst aparat into purple energy that surged into the Overlay Network. "Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery, and reveal a bright future for all of us! Rank-Up! Hyper Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 10! New Future Dragon!" The grand towering dragon appeared with a roar and 4000 ATK.

"N-No way...he brought out a monster with 4000 attack so easily!?" Ayu gasped.

Anzel pointed forward. "I activate the effect of New Future Dragon! By detaching an Xyz Material from it, all cards on the field are banished until the End Phase! Future Teleportation!" The dragon roared as it absorbed its only Overlay Unit, causing itself, Blaze Falcon and Shun's face down to disappear.

"Everything vanished..." Chojiro breathed.

"At this point, New Future Dragon's second effect activates!" The dragon user did not hesitate. "When it is banished whilst it has no Overlay Units, it immediately returns to the field!" The massive dragon reappeared. "Now, Shun, your field is bare!"

"I-Impossible! He'll really end it with a one turn kill!?" Shinji questioned.

"...Predictable, Anzel." Shun spoke.

"What was that?" Anzel snapped.

"I activate the effect of the face down **Raidraptor - Ambush** you banished!" The card appeared, showing two white lights in the shape of birds bursting out of a tree. "When this card leaves the field, I can send it to the Graveyard..." He slid it into the different zone. "To Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Raidraptor from my Deck! I choose **Raidraptor - Scavenge Vulture **in Defense Position!"

This monster looked similar to the other Raidraptors with its metallic vulture design, only this one was dark red, and its wings, claws and beak were slightly bent and oddly shaped.

**Raidraptor - Scavenge Vulture, Level 4, Winged-Beast, DARK, ATK: 1400 DEF: 200 **

"You honestly think I wouldn't have a defense against New Future Dragon's effect?" Shun muttered. "I will crush you, Anzel."

The opponent didn't reply. "I equip New Future Dragon with **Safe Aura** from my hand." The card itself showed a flashing multicoloured light with three white rings around it, as the same ring surrounded the Rank 10 dragon. "Battle! New Future Dragon will attack Scavenge Vulture! Stream of the Future!" The monster roared as it unleashed a blast of blue energy that obliterated the Raidraptor.

"Such a powerful shockwave!" Greiger commented as everybody shielded themselves from the force of the impact, yet as the dust cleared, Shun stood immobile and unharmed.

"At the end of the Battle Phase, New Future Dragon's final effect activates." Anzel went on. "If it is face-up at this point, it is automatically destroyed." The monster began to glow yellow. "However, I activate the effect of Safe Aura, to prevent my monsters destruction once per turn!" A rainbow aura covered the yellow one, making both fade.

"That's New Future Dragon's weakness, it's a desperate glass cannon." Shun spat, his eyes narrowing. "You don't have the guts for endurance, Anzel!"

"Try me." He responded. "I set a card and end my turn. At this point, Blaze Falcon returns to the field." The opposing Xyz reappeared.

"My turn!" Shun drew. "I activate my second Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force, to Rank-Up Blaze Falcon again!" The monsters turned into a bolt of purple energy that shot up into the Overlay Network. "Prideful falcon. Spread your wings, dyed in the blood of heroes, and charge through the path of revolution! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 6! Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon!" The Raidraptor emerged from a burst of fire.

"Since Revolution Falcon was summoned by Ranking-Up a Raidraptor, its effect allows me to destroy a Special Summoned monster you control, and inflict half of its attack to you as damage! I will destroy New Future Dragon!" Revolution Falcon cried as it blasted a stream of fire at its enemy.

"I negate New Future Dragon's destruction via the effect of Safe Aura!" The rainvow aura created a shield to block the flames.

"I'm far from done!" Shun shouted. "I activate Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force! Which allows me to Rank-Up Revolution Falcon two Ranks higher!" Now Revolution Falcon turned into dark energy.

"Dauntless falcon. Hoist up the flame of anger, and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Soar! Rank 8! Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon!" The new Raidraptor appeared with a powerful cry.

"I activate the effect of Satellite Cannon Falcon! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I reduce your monsters attack by 800 for each Raidraptor in my Graveyard!" The six gone Raidraptors appeared before the newest Xyz and were absorbed by it. "Take this! New Future Dragon!" Satellite Cannon Falcon shot at the dragon with a barrage of green energy blasts, making it roar in pain as its ATK dropped to 0.

"New Future Dragon!" Anzel gasped with genuine concern for the well-being of his monster.

"I activate the effect of Scavenge Vulture in my Graveyard!" Shun would not let up for even a second, he was being driven by pure rage. "By banishing this card, and a Rank-Up-Magic card from my Graveyard, I can add a different Rank-Up-Magic from my Graveyard to my hand!"

"Rank-Up again!?" Anzel grunted.

"I banish Scavenge Vulture and one of the Raid Force's in my Graveyard to add Skip Force to my hand!" He showed the card. "And now I activate it to Rank-Up Satellite Cannon Falcon two Ranks higher!" The monsters screeched as it dived straight down into the Overlay Network.

"Falcon of ultimate creation. Fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 10! Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon!" The strongest Raidraptor appeared with a victorious cry and 3500 ATK.

"G-Geez! These guys are so strong its scary!" Tony admitted.

"Battle! I attack New Future Dragon with Ultimate Falcon! Final Glorious Pride!" The Raidraptor crest on its body glowed before a literal black hole emerged and blasted into New Future Dragon in a large explosion.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Anzel screamed as he was sent flying and crashing against the ground from the force of the impact, where he lay motionless.

**Anzel's LP: 500**

"Kurosaki, stop!" Ayu blocked the war veteran's vision. "Why are you Dueling so viciously against him? What the hell did he ever do to you!?"

"How could you understand!?" Shun glared at the injured Anzel. "It's his fault that Ruri was taken!"

"Ruri? Your sister?" Gongenzaka asked.

"Yes..." Shun looked at the ground, pain in his eyes. "The day I lost her...I lost the last thing that brought me joy..." He regained his angry eyes. "And its all because of you!"

Anzel stirred, and slowly struggled to his feet as Shun continued talking. "It started even before the war...back in the Xyz Dimension..."

_Flashback_

"See you later, Ruri!" Anzel waved as he headed off for home. "Heh...win number 37."

"Hold it."

"Gah!" Anzel spun around, seeing Shun leaning against a tree. "Sh-Shun!? H-How long have you been there!?"

"Long enough." He closed the distance between them until he was right in front of Anzel, fixing him with an intimidating glare. "Do you think I'm an idiot? I know where you go when you say your busy, and when Ruri goes when she says she's taking 'special Dueling lessons'."

"Uhhhh..." Anzel began to sweat. "Shun, w-we're just friends, honest! We Duel each other, help each other out...ha ha..."

Shun took a deep breath, then exhaled. "It doesn't matter."

"Huh?" Anzel said, puzzled.

"Ruri seems happy, that's all that matters." He stated. "I don't mind if you two be around each other, but I want you to promise to take care of her when I'm not there. And if I ever find out that you trated her bad in ANY way-"

"I won't." Anzel stated firmly. "Thanks, Shun."

Shun smirked. "No problem."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Ruri! RURI!"

Anzel ran through the ruined streets, wearing a red scarf like the rest of the Resistance, as he called out her name frantically.

"Where are you!? Ruri!?" He called again, before crying out in pain and clutching his side, still not over his injuries, but he continued to run anyway. "RURI!"

"Anzel!" He turned with almost dread as Shun, Yuto and some other Resistance members ran towards him.

"You shouldn't be moving with your injuries!" Yuto told him.

"What were you saying just now? Where's Ruri!?" Shun demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Anzel admitted. "She went to get some water and-"

"You don't know!?" Shun angrily asked. "You were supposed to look out for her!"

"She was just going to get some water! I'm not babysitting her Shun! I thought she could take care of hersel-argh!" He bent over as he clutched his side.

"Then where is she!?" Shun yelled again. "Tell me! Tell me now, Anzel!"

"Shun! This isn't Anzel's fault!" Yuto tried to intervene.

Shun didn't listen as he grabbed Anzel by the collar. "I trusted you, Anzel! I trusted you with my sisters life! Now where is she!? HUH!? YOU BASTARD!" He pulled back his fist to punch him.

Yuto quickly elbowed Shun in the gut, causing him to stumble back as Anzel fell to his knees. "That's enough! Can't you see that Anzel is in just as much pain as you!?"

"Bullshit." Shun snarled. "Stay away from me, Anzel! If I ever see you again, your dead!" He turned and stormed off, as rain began to pour down onto the ruins.

"Shun! Damnit!" Yuto cursed as he knelt down. "Anzel, c'mon, we neecd to get you back to the camp..." He lifted the boy up and slung him over his shoulder.

"Yuto..." He mumbled. "Put me down."

"Don't be stupid." He replied. "If you stay out here, your condition will only worsen. Shun just needs to calm down from this and-"

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!" Yuto jumped, shocked at the sudden outburst. There was a pause, but then he placed his friend down.

"I fucked up Yuto." Anzel said. " The worst I've ever done in my entire life...please...just let me be alone..." He started walking in the opposite direction.

"Anzel!" Yuto tried to stop him, but he froze as Anzel took off his scarf and threw it at Yuto's feet, as he walked away into the cold rain.

_Flashback End_

"It's because of you...that I lost her." Shun said. "You, Dennis, Lancers, Academia, I'll destroy anyone I have to!" He pointed at Anzel, who was now standing back up. "When I end my turn, Ultimate Falcon's effect will make you take 1000 points of damage and lose! This is where I end you, Anzel!"

For a moment, nothing happened, then, Anzel spoke. "I activate my Trap...Xyz Reborn." The card flipped up. "With this, I Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard. My choice, is New Future Dragon." His ace dragon reappeared with a resonating roar. "Then, Xyz Reborn is attached to it as an Overlay Unit." The Trap became a yellow comet that orbited around New Future Dragon.

"Stubborn...I end my turn." Shun finished. "Due to Ultimate Falcon's effect, New Future Dragon will lose 1000 attack." The dragon's attack dropped to 3000.

'I know your plan, Anzel.' Shun thought. 'You'll use New Future Dragon's effect to banish it, then return it to the field with its full 4000 attack, then attack Ultimate Falcon. However...' He looked at the Raidraptor - Booster Strix in his hand. 'I won't lose.'

"Shun..." Anzel grunted. "You think your the only one hurt by this?" He placed a hand over his chest. "I can never forgive myself...the only reason I haven't taken my own life yet, is because I am trying to put things right! And until then...I can't stop, I won't stop. Even if I have to break every bone, tear open every wound, exhaust every organ, I will try and make this right!" He looked at him with a glare. "But! At least I haven't let myself become a walking vessel of hatred, blind to all of the kindness around me! What would Ruri think if she saw you now!?"

"What did you say!?" Shun screamed.

The spectators all felt uncomfortable, none daring to talk. They couldn't tell who was the villain and who was the hero in this situation. Maybe they were both heroes, or both villains.

"It's my TURN!" Anzel drew the card, then closed his eyes. "Shun...I'm sorry."

"Huh!?" Shun snarled.

"I activate the Spell,** Xyz Impact**!" The card showed a Gagagigo the Risen crashing into a Gogiga Gagagigo at breakneck speed with several Overlay Units trailing behind it in a starry space setting. "With this, I target 1 Xyz Monster I control and, at the cost of preventing me from battling this turn, destroy it, and inflict its original attack to you as damage!"

"What!?" Shun's eyes widened in horror, as New Future Dragon began to glow brightly.

"Farewell, Shun...it was fun, while it lasted." Anzel closed his eyes, as if remembering happier times.

"You!...Damnit! Anzel!" Shun screamed in frustration.

"New Future Dragon! Go now!" The monster roared as it charged forward, obliterating Ultimate Falcon and smashing straight into Shun.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was sent flying from the force of the impact, crashing down several feet away.

**Shun's LP: 0**

**Anzel: WIN! **

"Kurosaki!" Anzel turned away as everybody ran to the Lancer's side, a single tear falling down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for all this to happen." Everyone looked at Anzel as he spoke. "I think it's best if I leave, now." He began walking towards the elevator.

"Oi! Hold up!" Sawatari called. "If your heading back up, then take us with you!"

Anzel tilted his head towards him, and only said one thing: "You don't want to be around me." He then stepped into the elavator, and made it rise back up.

"Hey! HEY! You jerk!" Sawatari fumed. "Your just like Zekaki!"

"Kurosaki, say something!" Gongenzaka tried to coax the injured Duelist.

"...Anzel..." He breathed, but in a much calmer tone. "I...I'm..." And he passed out.

Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Selena! SELENA!"

I pounded on the door furiously. "Let me out! Selena is in danger!"

Selena had just lost her match against Yugo, and I was sure as hell that that bastard Roger was not pleased.

"I know you can hear me! Open the door!" I punched it until my fists hurt. "Hah...hah...arrrggghhh!" I ran all the way to the back of the room, then charged elbow first at the door. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

Suddenly, it opened! "Wha-? Ah!" I stumbled as I fell through the door, barely regaining my balance.

"You simply had to knock." A familiar voice spoke behind me.

"Tsukikage." I said as I turned to him. "You let me out?"

He nodded. "I heard you shouting, so I decided to take a small detour on my mission and assist you."

"Really?" I asked. "Thank you, Tsukikage."

He smiled beneath his mask. "It's alright. After all, we're friends, right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Now, I gotta go help Selena!" I ran towards the lift as Tsukikage vanished.

_Guardna Dragon: When this card is Normal Summoned; change it to DEF Position. Once per turn, when an opponents monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack._

_Dragon's Influence: Activate only if you control a Dragon-Type Monster; target 1 monster your opponent controls, its effects are negated and it cannot declare an attack. When that monster leaves the field, or if you control no Dragon-Type monsters, destroy this card._

_Double Dragon: When this card is Normal Summoned, Special Summon 1 'Double Dragon' from your Deck._

_Raidraptor - Ambush: When this card leaves the field; send it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Raidraptor from your Deck._

_Raidraptor - Scavenge Vulture: You can banish both this card and a 'Rank-Up-Magic' card from your Graveyard to add a 'Rank-Up-Magic' card with a different name from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Safe Aura: Once per turn, if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can negate its destruction._

_Xyz Impact: You can only activate this card during your Main Phase 1. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this card. Target 1 Xyz Monster you control; destroy it, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK._

**Okay, WOW! It's been a while! Hey guys! How've you been!? I've missed all of you! But now I'm finally updating!**

**So yeah, all I can say is that I've been waiting for the anime to move along a bit, and as such I have been rewarded with that little ending there!**

**But guys! Guess what? Next week its Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful time! And so, in the spirit, I've got a little surprise for you guys! Call it a little sneaky early christmas present...want to know what it is? I bet you do...**

**Well, just read the stuff below, and you'll see...**

"Darkness...shall consume all."

A new threat arises...

"Sorry to call you so abruptly, Elliot..."

And desperate times call for desperate measures...

"We've, never actually tried this before...that dimension? It's real tricky...but we're kinda fucked otherwise."

A new quest shall begin...

"Where your going, Pendulums will attract too much attention..."

With a new goal...

"This deck is temporary, but make good use of it."

New friends...

"I'm actually Dueling against a real legend!"

New cards...

"I summon Candy Knight Girl!"

And a new threat...

"Everything...everything must belong to me..."

Prepare yourself...because-

"Ooh! Ooh!"

...What?

"Can I say it? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

Ugh...fine.

"It's time to D-D-D-D...D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh OC Movie: The Dark Side of Dimensions**

**Coming 2016**

**QOTC: So then...do you guys like the sound of that or not?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Perfect Special Summons! 

As soon as the lift doors opened I ran out and looked around, finding myself in a darkened corridor that was the backstage of the Friendship Cup.

"Selena!" I called. "Selena!" No response. "I'll just have to search for her!" I randomly picked right and started running down that direction. "Selenaaaaaaaaa!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Meanwhile, Roger sat watching as a blue and red haired teen ran down the corridors, closing in on Selena's position. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist angrily, he had enough to deal with at the moment.

He switched to a different camera, where three Security were running down a nearby hall, two of them with Goyo Catapult's. "Officers 78, 41 and 123, respond." Roger spoke.

The three of them immediately stopped. "Sir, yes sir! We are currently approaching the targets position, sir!"

"Forget that. I already have three dealing with her." Roger commanded. "Change your location to Corridor 5-B, we have an intruder there."

"Sir, yes sir!" They saluted before changing their running direction.

Roger sat back in his chair, suppressing rage. "How did he get out of his room!?"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Selena!" I turned a corner, only to freeze. Three Security were blocking my way, two of them having monsters floating above them.

"Elliot Zekaki!" The middle one shouted. "You are hereby under arrest for trespassing. Come quietly or we will use violence!"

"Get out of my way! I don't have time for you annoying generic goons!" I said as I slipped on my Duel Disk.

_"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."_ I grit my teeth as I felt a shock course throughout my body.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

"Retarded fucking bastard Reiji, so help me you are gonna remove this shitty penalty or I'm gonna take your Duel Disk and shove it up your ass!" In case you couldn't tell, I was angry.

"I'll go first." The middle one said. "I summon Jutte Lord from my hand." The warrior appeared with 1600 ATK. "With its effect, I Special Summon Jutte Fighter from my hand." The staple Security Tuner appeared next to it.

"I tune the Level 4 Jutte Lord to the Level 2 Jutte Fighter!" Fighter turned into two Synchro rings for Lord to pass through. "Shoot down evildoers with your crushing cannon, Synchro Summon! Behold, this is the power of the law! Come forth! Level 6! Goyo Catapult!" The same monster appeared next to the other two, with 800 ATK.

"I activate the effect of Goyo Predator." He continued, showing me a Stygian Street Patrol in his hand. "Once per turn, by discarding a monster from my hand, I can inflict 600 damage to my opponent!" He slid the card into his Graveyard, as Goyo Catapult bent down so that its cannon could aim at me and charge up. I shielded myself with my arms as a beam of energy blasted me.

**Elliot's LP: 1400**

"I end my turn." He finished.

"I'm going next." I stated angrily. "My turn! I place the Scale 4 Parally Pendulum Performer on the Pendulum Scale!"

"Hey there!" She waved as she rose up.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Performer! Once per turn, if I don't control a Pendulum Monster in the other Pendulum Zone, I can add a Level 4 or lower one from my Deck to my hand." The card slid out and I grabbed it. "I add Parally Brilliant Bat to my hand, and use it to complete the Pendulum Scale!" Brilliant Bat rose up next to Pendulum Performer.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Brilliant Bat! Once per turn, I can return one card in either Pendulum Zone to my hand. I choose Parally Pendulum Performer!" A green tornado appeared around her, making the Parally disappear as I returned her to my hand. "Now, I set the Scale 5 **Parally Nighttime Neko **on the Pendulum Scale!"

This Parally was humanoid, and took the physical appearance of a young girl. She had two large yellow cat eyes, a little fang that stuck out of the top of her mouth, and caramel orange hair that curved acround her face like crescents with purple streaks in them, as two same coloured cat ears poked up at the top of her head. She wore an orange leotard with violet edges, and a white fuzzy collar around the back of her neck, as well as two orange gloves that had little black claws on the end of them. An orange and violet alternating coloured tail curved around behind her, and she wore two knee high brown boots with an orange diamond on the toes of each.

**Parally Nighttime Neko, Level 3, Beast-Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 Pendulum Scale 5**

"I activate the first Pendulum Effect of Nighttime Neko!" I continued. "When she is placed on the Pendulum Scale, I can destroy the card in my other Pendulum Zone! I destroy Parally Brilliant Bat!" The little green bat burst into sparkles. "And, using the Scale 1 Parally Rapper Raptor, I complete the Pendulum Scale!" The monster appeared next to Neko, singing into the microphone on the end of its tail.

"With this, I am able to simultaneously summon Level 2 to 4 monsters instantly!" I declared. "Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two streams of light fell from above. "From my Extra Deck; Parally Brilliant Bat! And from my hand; **Timestream Parally Knight**!"

The new Timestream had the physique of a young boy, with messy sky blue hair with cobalt blue edges that sweeped, spiked and curved in every direction atop his head, and had big green eyes, and a serious facial expression. He wore a silver gauntlet too big for him on each hand, with black fingers and gold edges, along with the same style boots with black toes, also too big for him, going together with a bright blue pin-up twin-tailed tuxedo, the inside being yellow and red checkers, with little clock faces as buttons. He carried a sword twice his size with both hands, the hilt being jet black save for a rainbow coloured star at the top, whilst the blade grew bigger and curved out as it elongated, like that of a saber.

**Timestream Parally Knight, Level 3, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 1200 DEF: 300 Pendulum Scale 2**

"Timestream Parally Knight's effect activates!" I pointed forward. "When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, I can target 1 Timestream, Parally, or Knight monster I control, then he gains attack equal to that monsters attack until the End Phase! Obviously, my choice is Parally Brilliant Bat, so he gains 1800 attack points!" The Timestream monster's blade glowed brightly as its ATK was boosted to 3000.

"Two monsters with that amount of power!?" The left one gasped.

"Battle! Timestream Parally Knight will attack the middle Goyo Catapult! Parallel Time Slash!" The monster lifted its oversized sword up and swung, slicing through the Synchro completely before it exploded.

**Security #1's LP: 1800**

"Now I attack directly with Parally Brilliant Bat!" The monster flapped its wings, launching several wind slices at the defenseless Security, knocking him back with a cry of pain.

**Security #1's LP: 0**

"I end my turn. At this point, Timestream Parally Knight's attack returns to normal." The glow left his sword as his ATK returned to 1200. "Make your turns, I don't have time for this." I stated.

"An FTK!?" One of them gasped.

"Impossible!" The other one cried.

"Make your turns!" I shouted.

"M-My turn! I switch Goyo Catapult to Defense Position." The monster crouched down, revealing a staggering 2800 DEF. "I then activate its effect! By discarding a monster from my hand to the Graveyard, the opponent takes 600 damage!" He sent a Stygian Security, before the monster blasted me and I had to endure.

**Elliot's LP: 800**

"I end my turn!" Left ended.

"My turn!" Right said. "I switch Goyo Catapult to Defense Position and activate its effect! I discard a monster from my hand to deal 600 points of damage!" He discarded Sasumata Gardna before I was once again attacked.

"Gaaaaaaah!" I cried as I was blown off of my feet and crashed to the floor.

**Elliot's LP: 200**

"I end my turn." Right finished.

"D...Damn you..." I grunted, forcing myself to my hands and knees.

"Elliot!"

"Tsukikage?" I thought aloud as I saw the ninja kneel down in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." I said, standing up. "Where's Selena?"

"She and Reira are here." He gestured behind him, where Reira knelt down next to Selena, who looked close to unconscious.

My eyes widened in shock. "What's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure...but she is very weak." He said, before returning to the situation at hand. "Do you need assistance?" He went to activate his Duel Disk, but I held my arm out to stop them.

"I'll deal with this." I muttered, stepping towards them as a faint dark aura surrounded me. "What did you Security scum...do to Selena!?"

They backed off a bit, afraid to speak.

"You...disgusting...useless...PAWNS!" I screamed. "All you are is a minor inconvenience! I am sick of seeing your faces!" I would have said much worse if Reira wasn't present, but to compensate, I set the Solid Vision Intensity on my Duel Disk at maximum.

"My TURN!" I drew as hard as possible, looking at the Level 4 monster in my hand. "Once more, grant me the power to craft wishes and dreams! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster partners!" Two more beams of light fell out. "Timestream Xylotrupes! And **Parally Hot Heart!**"

The little Timestream beetle appeared, and next to it was a chibi figure, With drastically sharp spiky hair, white save for some black streaks for emphasis. His right eye was red, whilst the left was blue, and wore a crimson red yellow jacket with baggy arms that had yellow tribal flame patterns across it, and a big collar with two gold buttons that obscured his mouth. The jacket was open, revealing a torso completely covered in bandages, whilst on each of his wrist was a black shackle with small spikes on them, and long chains attached to each. He also wore a pair of ripped dark grey jeans held up by a silver buckle in the shape of a flaming 'H', with black slip on shoes that had cartoon skulls on the front. But the most prominent thing about this monster was the bright strong flame burning in the middle of his bandaged chest, its tail trailing over his left shoulder.

**Parally Hot Heart, Level 4, Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Pendulum Scale 8**

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Rapper Raptor!" I yelled. "Once per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of a monster I control by 1! I choose to lower Brilliant Bat's Level by 1!" Rapper Raptor roared into its mic, launching shockwaves that hit Brilliant Bat and lowered its Level to 3.

"I now activate the Spell,** Pendulum Position**!" The card showed Solar Knight as Lunar Knight attacks a Big Shield Gardna. "By destroying a card in my Pendulum Zone, I can change the battle positions of all monsters my opponent controls! I destroy Rapper Raptor to change your monsters to attack position!" The monster burst into sparkles that covered the Goyo Catapult's, switching them to ATK Position. "To replace it, I place Parally Pendulum Performer in the empty Pendulum Scale!" The Parally leader took its place.

"I overlay my Level 3 Timestream Parally Knight and Parally Brilliant Bat!" The two monsters turned into yellow and green streams of energy that twisted into the portal. "Memories of the earth, gather and let your strength be known! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! Muddy Mummy!" The earth zombie emerged from the ground with two orange Overlay Units and 1500 ATK.

"Now, I tune my Level 2 Timestream Xylotrupes to my Level 4 Parally Hot Heart!" Hot Heart's chains spun around as he transformed into four rings for Xylotrupes to pass through. "From across the vast universes, appears a mighty weapon with a crushing conviction! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 6! Parally Grand Golem!" The earthen warrior appeared with 1900 ATK.

"Parally Hot Heart's effect activates!" I said as Hot Heart and Xylotrupes appeared in front of Grand Golem. "When this card is used for a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summon, the summoned monster gains 500 ATK for each monster used as material, until the End Phase! With two monsters, it gains 100 attack until the End Phase!" Grand Golem burst into flames as its ATK boosted to 2900.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Nighttime Neko!" I continued. "During my turn, I can use the two monsters in my Pendulum Zones as Fusion Materials to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse the Parally Nighttime Neko and Parally Pendulum Performer in my Pendulum Zones!" The two monsters rose up further and spun together into the portal.

"Silent moonlit neko, fuse with the miraculous dimensional performer, and reveal the beautiful travelling magician! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **Parally Perfect Performer**!"

For a moment, it looked as if it was just Pendulum Performer, but then she started to grow and mature. She grew taller as the yellow stars on each cheek disappeared, and her irises became star shaped against her sapphire blue eyes. Her pink hair grew longer and more flowing, spreading out as the rainbow highlights became individual strands against her hair, curving to the sides behind her. Her top hat got a little taller as the pink bow around it turned red, and more elaborate as the bow tightened itself and a little pink diamond formed in the center of it. She became curvaceous as her outfit changed to a silver coat with heart shaped golden buttons, with the sleeves and collar pulled back at the wrists and neck respectively to reveal that the outfit was pink inside...also, as an unnecessary detail, there was a deliberate hole in the garment around the chest area, just to give full detail.

Her pink gloves had been discarded, and her sparkly red skirt had shortened slightly, whilst her pink shoes had become slightly more sharpened and refined, with the white heart still at the front. She no longer carried a pendulum, but instead she held a wand in her right hand. The staff was golden, and had twisting rings around it leading up to the head, upon which a large pink diamond in the shape of a heart, with a golden frame encompassing it, sat as two silver wings spread out from it, and two long pink ribbons like that of a dancers flailed out behind it.

**Parally Perfect Performer, Level 7, Spellcaster, LIGHT, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 Pendulum Scale 4**

"My performance debut!" Perfect Performer announced cheerfully before turning to me and winking. "Whaddya think, Elliot? Am I Dark Magician Girl worthy or what?"

"That would be for the internet to decide." I muttered. "C'mon, focus! This is serious!"

"I know, I know, but it looks like we're already at the finale, right?" She asked, looking at the situation.

"Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, all from Pendulum..." Tsukikage breathed.

"I activate the effect of Muddy Mummy!" The monster absorbed one of its yellow comets. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can equip a monster my opponent controls to it! I target the left Goyo Catapult!" The Xyz Monsters bandages stretched out and grabbed the monster before stuffing it into the sarcophagus on its back. "Now I activate the effect of Grand Golem! With it, I can equip another monster I control to it! I target Perfect Performer!"

"You got it! Here we go, Grand Golem!" Perfect Performer disappeared and her wand doubled in size, allowing the Synchro to wield it.

"Grand Golem gains half the attack of the equipped monster!" I told them.

"Th-That means...1250 attack!?" The left one gasped as Grand Golem's attack rose to 4150.

"Battle! Grand Golem! Attack the left Security directly!" The Synchro launched a blast of multicoloured energy from the wand, flooring the Security with a cry of pain.

**Security #2's LP: 0**

"With Grand Golem's other effect, I unequip Perfect Performer and Special Summon her!" Grand Golem dropped the wand, and the Fusion reappeared to catch it. "Now I activate Perfect Performer's effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 Special Summoned Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, or Pendulum monster, and she gains attack equal to that monsters original attack until the End Phase!"

"Wh-What!?" The last Security whimpered in fear.

"I target Goyo Catapult! Special Surprise!" Perfect Performer smiled as her wand glowed, boosting her ATK to 3300. "Muddy Mummy! Attack Goyo Catapult!" The monster unleashed a flurry of bandage punches that destroyed the weak Synchro.

**Security #3's LP: 3300**

"This will end it! Parally Perfect Performer! Attack directly! Perfect Magical Blast!" She twirled her wand above her head, making a coloured stream of energy follow it before she launched it as a huge destructive beam that washed over him.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhh!" He screamed before passing out.

**Security #3's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

I held my arm down as my monsters faded away, before turning around. "Selena!" I knelt down next to her. "Selena, are you okay? Say something!"

I waited for what felt like ages, until her eyes slowly opened. "...E...Elliot? What are you...?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness...I'm glad your okay. I came to help you, but I guess I was beaten to the punch. Thanks, Reira."

"Your welcome." The young boy nodded, seeming more confident.

"Why..." I looked back at Selena as she spoke. "Why do you...keep helping me...? I don't understand..."

I couldn't help but smile. "It's because I care about you, Selena. I understand being at Academia, you must have felt alone, with nothing but Dueling implemented into you. But I believe your a good person underneath all that tough armour, and I believe it more strongly after seeing you Duel with Yugo. I really...really hope that I can find that side of you, Selena."

There was a long pause, before the very last thing I expected happened.

Selena used all her strength, to hug me around the neck. It was a little rough, but kind at the same time. "Elliot...I..." Before she could speak further, she passed out again.

"I am taking Selena and Reira where they will not be detected." Tsukikage assured me. "Elliot, you must return to your room. You could become a target if you step out of line, and further more you are still participating in the Friendship Cup."

I nodded. "I know...take care of her, Tsukikage."

"I swear on my pride as a ninja of the Fuuma Clan." He said as he hoisted Selena onto his back. "Let's go, Reira." The young boy nodded before they both set off, and I watched them until they disappeared before navigating myself back to the lift.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

The next events went by like a blur.

The Friendship Cup Top 8 had been accelerated, most likely from Roger trying to keep everyone distracted. Most of the rounds passed quickly, with Yugo and Sergey easily advancing. And then...during the next day, there was the second to last Quarterfinal match.

"Elliot vs. Leiko!"

This was an inevitable moment for me...but I was still nervous as all hell, even after I was in my Turbo Dueling outfit and sitting on my Duel Runner. Leiko was my Synchro Dimension counterpart, that much was obvious. He was rude, unruly and vulgar, yet also kind, conflicted and excitable...I couldn't define him even if I tried.

I drove out to the starting line and waited, watching as he too drove up, until we were right next to each other.

I clutched my chest. Just being near him caused that horrible, awful pain to return, eating away at my heart as if my world was ending. Leiko himself didn't acknowledge me...there was something wrong with him. The jokey, immature nature he usually displayed was completely gone. He was dead serious, maybe even angry...but at what.

The timer counted down.

"Riding Duel..."

We both got ready.

"...Acceleration!"

We both shot from the starting line as fast as possible.

"DUEL!"

_Parally Nighttime Neko: Pendulum Effect: When this card is activated, you can destroy 1 card in your other Pendulum Zone. During your turn only, you can target 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck whose Fusion Materials list the two cards in your Pendulum Zones. Send the two cards in your Pendulum Zones to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster (This Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

_Normal Effect: This card is treated as a 'Moon-Light' monster whilst face-up on the field. If this card is Pendulum Summoned, you can add 1 'Polymerization' or 'Fusion' Spell Card from your Deck to your hand, except for 'Diffusion Wave Motion'_

_Timestream Parally Knight: Pendulum Effect: __Each turn, the first time a Pendulum Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed._

_Normal Effect: When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand, you can target 1 'Timestream', 'Parally' or 'Knight' monster you control; this card gains ATK equal to that monsters original ATK until the End Phase._

_Parally Hot Heart: Pendulum Effect: If you do not control a 'Timestream' or 'Parally' card in your other Pendulum Zone, this card's Pendulum Scale becomes 4. You can only Pendulum Summon 'Timestream', 'Parally' and 'Yavix' monsters. This card's effects cannot be negated._

_Normal Effect: When this card is used as a Material for the Fusion, Synchro or Xyz Summon of a monster, that monster gains ATK equal to the number of Materials used x500 until the End Phase. _

_Pendulum Position: Destroy 1 card in your Pendulum Zones; change the Battle Positions of all monsters your opponent controls._

_Parally Pendulum Performer: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, you can add 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck to your hand, you cannot Pendulum Summon the turn you activate this effect._

_Normal Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 Special Summoned Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz monster on the field; this card gains ATK equal to that monsters original ATK until the End Phase. When this card is destroyed, you can place it in an empty Pendulum Zone you control._

**Happy new chapter, everybody! Welcome back! Did you all enjoy Christmas? I hope you did! And thank you to all of you who read my special Christmas poem!**

**Now then, I must give credits before anything else. The base idea for Parally Hot Heart was suggested to me by ghost83, so everybody thank him, otherwise this Parally wouldn't have been possible!**

**Also, I know this is impromptu, but The Fresh Prince of BANANAS came up with a shipping name for Leiko and Ayu! You wanna hear it? It's called FireWall! Get it? 'Cause of the...computer tech and...fire?...Yeah?**

**Aaaaaaanyway, moving on. With the latest episode subbed, I can now honestly say I thought they were gonna plant that thing directly into Yuya's brain! Be honest, if that HAD have happened, how would 4Kids have covered it up?**

**Now, a recommendation! This one is for Pokemonever1994's '****A little Different Duelist'. Kamico-chan reviewed it so I decided to read it, and it's actually a really good idea and premise, plus the chapters are very long, which I always love and appreciate. Just note that it DOES have an overpowered OC main character. As in 'Beat Reiji' overpowered.**

**Moving on to our chapterly question!**

**QOTC: Which Duel between two Duelists are you most anticipated to see in the future of both the anime and Arc-VOC?**

**Thank you all for reading once again! And I'll see you in the next chapter for Elliot vs. Leiko! **


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Elliot vs. Leiko!

**A/N: Throughout the duration of this chapter, play your favourite battle/conflict music for added effect, if you want. **

**Elliot vs. Leiko LP: 4000**

I accelerated into the gate, when suddenly Leiko went to ram into my side, and I was forced to decelerate to avoid getting hit.

"I will NOT let you get the first turn!" He stated strongly as we both exited the gate.

"And Leiko takes the first turn!"

"My turn! I activate the Continuos Spell, **Psybernetic Level File**, from my hand!" The card showed a green computer file with a white 'P' on the front, and several Level stars flying out of it. "Whilst this card remains face up on the field, it gains a Level Counter each time I Special Summon a non-Synchro Psybernetic monster!"

"I Summon Psybernetic Developer from my hand!" The Level 4 Tuner appeared with its four claws. "I activate the effect of Developer! By reducing it's Level by any amount, I can Special Summon a Psybernetic from my hand with the same Level as the deduction! I reduce it's Level by 1 to Special Summon the Level 1 Psybernetic User from my hand!" One of Developer's claws broke open a crack in the air which the green stickman floated out of. "Since I Special Summoned a Psybernetic, Level File gains a Level Counter." A small orb of light floated off of User and into the card.

"At this point, User's effect activates! When it is Summoned, I can target 1 Psybernetic in my Graveyard or field, and have it gain its original Level and effect! I target the only choice; Psybernetic Developer!" User broke apart into data, which reformed into a completely green version of Developer. "I now use the effect of User copied from Developer! By reducing it's Level by 2, I Special Summon the Level 2 Psybernetic Coder from my hand!" User reached two of its new claws into the portal, and pulled out the chibi humanoid. "Level File gains another Level Counter from this!"

"I now activate the effect of Coder! By reducing it's Level by 1, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psybernetic Tuner from my Graveyard or Deck! I choose the Level 2 Psybernetic Engineer! With it, Level File gains a third Level Counter!" Coder threw its rings, which created a portal for Engineer to fly out of as another light was absorbed into the Continuos Spell. "I activate Engineer's second effect! Once per turn, I can return the Level of a Psybernetic monster I control to it's original Level! I target Psybernetic Coder!" Engineer's 'arms' zapped Coder with a bolt of electricity, returning its Level to 2.

"I tune my Level 2 Psybernetic Coder to my Level 2 Psybernetic Engineer!" Engineer turned into two Synchro rings for Coder to pass through. "Psychic follower of knowledge, grant us the supporting power of your knowledge! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 4! Psybernetic Adapter!" The booster Synchro appeared from the ray of light.

"I also tune my Level 2 Psybernetic User to my Level 3 Psybernetic Developer!" Developer became three rings as User returned to its original form before flying through. "Great psychic being, come forth and strike like a brilliant spark of epiphany! Synchro Summon! Get out here! Level 5! Psybernetic PSU!" A Synchro mecha of some kind with giant pincers/tasers for hands appeared with 2400 ATK.

"I-Incredible! Leiko has Synchro Summoned TWICE in his FIRST TURN! This is the first time ever something like this has ever been recorded! But that's just how the Friendship Cup is, right!?"

'He's not holding anything back...' I thought as I clutched my chest, enduring the numbing pain.

"I activate the effect of Psybernetic Adapter to equip itself to Psybernetic PSU!" One Synchro attached to the other. "With it, PSU's attack increases by 1000, and its Level increases by 4!" PSU became Level 9 with an ATK of 3400. "I now activate PSU's effect! By targeting a Psybernetic in my Graveyard, I can reduce PSU's Level by that monster's Level to inflict it's attack to my opponent! I target Psybernetic Developer, reduce PSU's Level by 4, and inflict 1200 damage to you! Power Shock!" The Synchro fired two bolts of lightning from its pincers, with Adapter assisting it by powering up the bolts into arrow streams of lightning that exploded on the front of my Duel Runner. I cried out in pain as the vehicle dangerously wobbled from the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 2800**

"I set a card and end my turn!" Leiko finished.

'In his first turn, he Synchro Summoned twice and inflicted solid damage to me...he's very strong.' I thought. 'But I can't afford to lose!'

"My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell **Take 2** from my hand!" The card showed two cards being dropped by a hand as another two cards; Trap Hole and Ookazi, were offered to it. "Via this card's effect, I discard 1 card from my hand..." I slid a monster into the Graveyard. "Now, during my next 2 Draw Phases, I draw 2 cards instead of one!" Leiko looked unimpressed as I grabbed two cards.

"I, using the Scale 3** Timestream Bubbleblob**, and the Scale 8 Parally Hot Heart, set the Pendulum Scale!" Bubbleblob looked like an improved version of Blob, with a large spherical water blob for a body, two red circular eyes, smaller water sphere's for shoulders, long white feelers for arms (kinda like those Heartless from Atlantica in Kingdom Hearts 1) and white legs with toe-less feet.

**Timestream Bubbleblob, Level 5, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1200 DEF: 2400 Pendulum Scale 3**

"With this, I am able to instantly summon monsters Level 4 to 7 simultaneously! Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two streams of energy fell out of the portal. "Timestream Wanderer! And Parally Pendulum Performer!" The two monster's revealed themselves.

"I activate Pendulum Performer's effect!" I continued. "By banishing a Parally monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, I can activate one of its three effects! By banishing the Parally Magic Mask I discarded via Take 2, I grant her the Synchro effect, treating her as a Tuner monster!"

Pendulum Performer's pink accessories turned green as the rest of her clothing became pure white. "Ta-da! I'm all set for Synchro!"

"I tune the Level 4 Timestream Wanderer to the Level 4 Parally Pendulum Performer!" Performer's Pendulum glowed as she turned into 4 Synchro rings for Wanderer to fly through. "Gathering dreams shall give birth to a miracle! And illuminate the path to a new fantasy! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Parally Dream Dragon!" The dragon appeared with a mighty roar and 2200 ATK.

"I activate Parally Dream Dragon's effect! Once per turn, I can banish one monster until the End Phase, and gain Life Points equal to half of it's original attack! I target Psybernetic PSU! Dream Dive!" A portal opened up beneath PSU as Adapter was detached. "Psybernetic Adapter's effect only applies when the equipped monster is destroyed. Thus, Adapter won't survive this!" PSU fell in as the other Synchro burst into golden sparkles.

**Elliot's LP: 4000**

"Battle! Parally Dream Dragon! Attack Leiko directly! Fantasy Stream!" Dream Dragon blasted a rainbow ray which hit the Duel Runner full on, and Leiko was sent swerving erratically side to side until he fell behind me, when he stopped.

**Leiko's LP: 1800 **

"I end my turn. At this point, Psybernetic PSU returns to the field." The Synchro returned, this time behind me.

"Damnit...you son of a fucking bitch!" Leiko growled. "My turn! I summon **Psybernetic Specialist**!" This Psybernetic was a human chibi with big green eyes and erratic spiking blonde hair, as if he'd just been zapped with electricity. He wore a black torso suit with yellow bolts on the front, with skinny limbs, white gloves and metallic boots, holding a green staff with a plasma globe on the end of it.

**Psybernetic Specialist, Level 2, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: 400 DEF: 300**

"I activate the effect of Psybernetic Specialist! By reducing it's Level by 1, it can be treated as a Tuner whilst face-up on the field!" Specialist held it's staff up, the orb glowing as its Level dropped to 1. "I tune the Level 5 Psybernetic PSU to the Level 1 Psybernetic Specialist!" Specialist turned into a Synchro ring for PSU to shoot through. "Powerful psychic being, appear now, and show us the path to ultimate knowledge! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Psybernetic ATX!" The mecha with a giant gunlance blasted out next to Leiko.

"At this point, I activate the second effect of Psybernetic Level File!" The card revealed itself. "When I Synchro Summon a Psybernetic monster, I can destroy this card, then increase that monsters Level by 1 for every Level Counter on it! Level File has three counters, so ATX's Level increases to 9!" The card burst into sparkles, making three orbs of light fly into the Synchro.

"Now it's Level is higher then Dream Dragon's!" I realised.

"I activate the effect of ATX!" Leiko pressed. "By reducing it's Level by the Level of an opponent's monster, that monster's effects are negated, and it's attack and defence are halved until the End Phase!" The monsters laser guns revealed themselves. "I reduce ATX's Level by 8, to target Parally Dream Dragon! Failure Laser!" Laser streams fired out and shattered my dragon's wings, causing it to cry out in pain.

"Parally Dream Dragon!" I gasped as it's ATK was halved to 1100.

"Battle! Psybernetic ATX! Attack Parally Dream Dragon! Electrical Explosion!" The monster fired a tremendous electric blast towards my monster.

'This is bad! I need an Action Card!' I looked ahead and spotted one upcoming. 'There!' I leaned down to grab it.

"I won't let you!" Suddenly, Leiko sped past me, making my Duel Runner wobble and preventing either of us from getting the Action Card, as ATX's attack hit it's mark with a large explosion.

**Elliot's LP: 2500**

"I promised Ayu that I would keep winning!" Leiko snarled. "I will not allow myself to lose to someone like you! I end my turn!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Damnit!" Yugo cursed as he looked around. "That bastard got away again! And after I spent the whole night chasing after him!"

As he cursed his luck, the Turbo Duelist suddenly noticed a screen on the side of a building. "Oh, hey! Leiko's Dueling!?" His attention was instantly diverted. "Yeah! Go, Li!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

'He really is hell-bent on this...' I thought. "My turn! Due to the effect of Take 2, I draw two cards instead of one!" I drew and narrowed my eyes at the cards.

"Once more, grant me the power to craft wishes and dreams! Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Parally Pendulum Performer!" The little leader reappeared flying next to me. "Next, I summon Timestream Driller from my hand!" The Timestream Tuner appeared.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Timestream Bubbleblob!" I continued. "By increasing this cards Pendulum Scale by 2, I can increase a Timestream monster's Level by the same amount! I increase its Pendulum Scale to 5, and increase Timestream Driller's Level to 4!" The two monsters glowed briefly as the changes took place.

"I tune the Level 4 Parally Pendulum Performer to my Level 4 Timestream Driller!" Driller spun rapidly into 4 rings for Performer to fly through. "Across the limits of time, bring smiles and laughter to the past, present and future! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! Timestream Entertainer!" The performing Timestream appeared with a flashy twirl of its staff and 2800 ATK.

"I activate the effect of Timestream Entertainer! Once per turn! I can excavate a card from the top of my Deck, and if it is a Timestream monster, it is Special Summoned, but anything else is sent to the Graveyard!" I drew the card and looked at it. "I drew the Spell, Emblem Clock." I revealed it in my hand. "Thus, it is sent to the Graveyard." I slid it into the zone.

"Battle! Timestream Entertainer! Attack Psybernetic ATX! Illusion Dance!" Entertainer split up into rainbow coloured after-images which all struck ATX with their staffs, causing it to explode.

**Leiko's LP: 1600**

"I activate my Trap! **Psybernetic Backup**!" The card showed Psybernetic Predator flying out of a destroyed Psybernetic PSU. "When a Synchro Psybernetic monster I control is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic from my Deck! Come on, Psybernetic Technician!" The little psychic sitting on her throne appeared.

"Furthermore, I activate the effect of Psybernetic Specialist in my Graveyard!" He went on. "When a Psybernetic Synchro monster I control is destroyed, I can banish this card in my Graveyard to draw a card!" He did so.

"I set a card and end my turn." I ended.

"Bastard!" Leiko cursed. "My turn! I activate the effect of Psybernetic Technician! By reducing it's Lvel by 1, I can Special Summon a Psybernetic from my Graveyard with it's Level reduced by 1! Reappear! Psybernetic Engineer!" The mechanical psychic appeared with a Level of 1. "I tune my Level 2 Psybernetic Technician with my Level 1 Psybernetic Engineer!" Engineer became a single ring for Technician to pass through.

"Disciple of knowledge, pave the way to the hierarchy of enlightenment! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 3! **Psybernetic DiskDrive**!" This Psybernetic had thin black noodle limbs which looked like wiring, and neon green gloved hands with disks spinning on the back of them, with long thin dark green needles for nlegs, a black spherical joint acting as a waist, and a neon green torso with a black upside down triangle just at the top, whilst the left side of his torso split aprat, revealing a large disk inside of it. It's face was dark green, and it's left eye looked like it was covered up with a black seal with an 'X' on it, whilst its right eye was a spinning red disk, as one final disk acted as a halo above its head, balancing on a silver spike.

**Psybernetic DiskDrive, Level 3, Psychic/Tuner, LIGHT, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200**

"I activate the effect of Psybernetic DiskDrive! When it's Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Psybernetic from my hand or Graveyard with it's effects negated! Revive! Psybernetic Adapter!" The two Synchro monsters lined up side by side. "I tune my Level 4 Psybernetic Adapter with my Level 3 Psybernetic DiskDrive!" DiskDrive's namesakes began spinning wildly before turning into three Synchro rings that Adapter shot into.

"Almighty warrior cloaked in iron, come forth and slash through the gathering darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! Yavix the Enhanced Samurai!" His Yavix monster appeared, ready for combat. I had to admit, it looked like a Skell from Xenoblade Chronicles X.

"Yavix's effect activates! When it is Synchro Summoned, my opponent cannot activate Spells or Traps until the End Phase!" Yavix unleashed green soundwaves which made my face down glow the same colour. "Also, it's attack becomes 4000 until the End Phase!" The Synchro revealed its photon katanas as its ATK boosted.

"Battle! Yavix will attack Timestream Entertainer! Twin Energy Rush!" Yavix swung at Entertainer, who parried the blow with his staff, then swung at him, but it was blocked effortlessly before Yavix slashed Entertainer across the chest, causing a great explosion.

**Elliot's LP: 1300**

"Since Timestream Entertainer was destroyed, I activate it's effect!" I called out. "By destroying the Timestream Bubbleblob in my Pendulum Scale, I reset it with the Scale 4 Timestream Entertainer!" Bubbloblob burst into sparkles before being replaced by Entertainer.

"Now that it's gone, I activate the Continuos Spell; **Synchro Ring Barrier**!" The card showed Yavix the Enhanced Samurai protected by a green energy barrier with two Synchro rings circling around it. "Whilst this card remains face up on the field, all Synchro monsters can have their destruction by battle or effect negated once per turn! I set a card and end my turn! Now Yavix's attack returns to normal, and you can use Spells and Traps again."

"My turn! Due to Take 2's effect, I draw two cards!" Both of them were monsters. "Again, I shall Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A stream of light fell out of the portal. "Appear! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The chain bound monster appeared, bandage arms clenched into fists.

"Yavix!?" Leiko gasped. "You fucker! Your stealing my monsters too!?"

"Yavix's monster effect activates!" I ignored him. "When this card is Special Summon, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 attack and defense until the End Phase! Chain Aura!" Several red glowing chains appeared and binded the opposing Yavix, making it drop its two katana as it's ATK fell to 2200.

"Battle! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! Attack Yavix the Enhanced Samurai! Sealed Energy!" Yavix unleashed a red and black beam of energy from inbetween its arms.

"Due to the effect of Synchro Ring Barrier, Yavix isn't destroyed!" Leiko reminded me as a green barrier stopped the attack.

"But you still take damage!" I said as he felt the impact.

**Leiko's LP: 1100**

"I end my turn, making your Yavix's attack return to normal." The chains faded away, releasing the Synchro.

"Nnnngh!" Leiko ground his teeth in frustration. "My TURN! I equip Yavix the Enhanced Samurai with **Synchro Cross Sword**!" His Yavix now wielded a long neon green sword with a silver handle, with what looked like two crossing Synchro rings for the hanguard, whilst the blade was that of a wide broadsword. "I can only equip this to a Synchro monster, but it gains 300 attack!" The Yavix's ATK became 3000.

"Battle! I'll attack your imposter with my real Yavix!" The monster charged forward, blade at the ready. "When the monster equipped with Synchro Cross Sword attacks, it gains 700 attack during the Damage Step only!" It's ATK was further boosted to 3700. "Go! Energy Cross Slash!" The monster slashed my Yavix cleanly in two, before it exploded.

"Gaaaaaah!" I cried out as I was pushed back from the impact.

**Elliot's LP: 300 **

"I end my turn!" Leiko finished.

"My turn!" I looked at the card I drew. This monster was... "Once more, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" My ace reappeared on the field. "It's effect will once again activate! Chain Aura!" More chains launched towards the opposing Yavix.

"That won't work again! The monster equipped with Synchro Cross Sword is unaffected by my opponents card effects!" The Synchro Yavix slashed through the chains, destroying them.

"It doesn't matter!" I declared. "I summon **Timestream Knifefish** from my hand!" This Timestream looked like a blue streamlined fish bearing resemblence to a knife. It's fins were long, black, and in the shape of clock hands as its mouth was filled with sharp teeth.

**Timestream Knifefish, Level 1, Fish/Tuner, WATER, ATK: 500 DEF: 0**

"Due to Timestream Entertainer's Pendulum Effect, Knifefish gains 500 attack and defense!" I told him.

"Are you really planning to fight me with that little thing!?" He called back.

"Not as he is at the moment!" I stated strongly. "I tune my Level 7 Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior to my Level 1 Timestream Knifefish!" Knifefish shot skyward and turned into a Synchro ring, which Yavix soared through.

"In the life of the scarred warrior, forget the hurt and the pain, and be renounced in the sapphire waters of ferocious power!"

"Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! The armoured body of my resolve! **Yavix the Ocean Overlord**!"

A torrent of water erupted on the track, and sharp yellow eyes gleamed out of it. The monster revealed a long tail, incredibly long, one that could wrap around and crush a skyscraper, a pure white scaled underside, whilst the top was lined with arrowhead shaped cobalt blue armour pieces, with black around the edges for emphasis, whilst the fin on the end was curved into a sharp crescent moon, and on either side of it was a bright red gem. Then there were it's arms, four to be precise, each one was covered in the same amour, whilst a crimson red spike jutted out of the elbow at each, leading to it's thin white biceps, whilst five jet black claws acted as fingers for each arm. Finally emerged it's body, much more heavily armoured, with the armour spiking out to the sides, as a razor sharp steel fin pierced through the top. It's face was shark-like in appearance, with a mouth filled with pointed teeth, whilst crimson spikes stabbed out of either side of its mouth, and at the top of it's head, as it roared loudly.

**Yavix the Ocean Overlord, Level 8, Sea Serpent, WATER, ATK: 3100 DEF: 1800**

I clutched my chest as the pain flared up again, the two Synchro Yavix's glaring each other down.

"I-Idiot!" Leiko winced, and I realised he was in pain too. "You don't think I would have expected you to Synchro Summon with Ring Barrier on the field!? I activate my Trap! Explosynchrosion!" The card showed pieces of a Junk Warrior flung in every direction from a large green explosion. "When my opponent Synchro Summons, that monster is destroyed, and it's attack is inflicted to you as damage!"

I grit my teeth harder, and clutched my chest tighter as the pain increased. But then it lessened...as I allowed a dark aura to overcome me. "I activate Yavix the Ocean Overlord's effect!" I snarled. "When this card is targeted by a card effect, I negate that card's activation! Savage Scale!" The armour on Yavix's body glowed bright blue as the card's ray of light vanished. "Then, I activate an effect depending on what type of card it was! Since it was a Trap, or otherwise a Spell, it is destroyed!" The red spikes on Yavix's body glowed before it used them to slice the card in half.

"Battle!" I roared. "Yavix the Ocean Overlord! Attack Yavix the Enhanced Samurai! Frenzy Flood!" Yavix became surrounded by raging water, and its scales and spikes glowed blue and red respectively before it roared and charged at its counterpart.

"Due to the effect of Synchro Ring Barrier, Yavix's destruction is negated!" A green barrier with two Synchro rings surrounded it as my Yavix crashed into it, releasing a powerful shockwave.

**Leiko's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn." I growled.

"Damnit...DAMNIT!" Leiko yelled. "MY TURN! Battle! Yavix the Enhanced Samurai! Attack Yavix the Ocean Overlord!" The Yavix floated above its opponent. "Due to the effect of Synchro Cross Sword, it gains 700 attack until the End Phase!" The Yavix's ATK boosted to 3700. "Your monster may not be destroyed, but this is more then enough to take you out! Energy Cross Slash!" His Yavix charged at mine.

"I activate the effect of **Timestream Quartz** in my hand!" I spat. "By discarding it from my hand, I prevent the destruction of one monster I control via battle or card effect until the End Phase!" Quartz was a spherical black rock with two mean sky blue eyes, whilst the same colour crystals spiked out from it's body as a horn, two smaller horns, and two 'legs'.

**Timestream Quartz, Level 2, Rock, EARTH, ATK: 900 DEF: 800 **

"What's the point of that!? You'll still take the damage!" Leiko said.

"I activate the effect of Yavix the Ocean Overlord to negate Timestream Quartz's effect! Savage Scale!" It's armour once again glowed blue as I added Quartz from the Graveyard to my hand, as its effect was negated. "Since the negated effect was from a monster, Yavix gains 400 attack until the End Phase!" Yavix's spikes glowed blood red as its ATK was boosted to 3500.

"Go! Yavix!" Both of us commanded as the two Synchro Yavix's clashed, unleashing a blinding white light that enveloped everything.

Then it was dark.

I was suddenly aware of what was happening to me. "Where am I?" I felt like I was floating. Floating in a sea of black, my Duel Runner, the area around me, gone. Tentatively, I reached out a foot, and found myself standing on solid ground, even though nothing was there. "What's going on?"

Then, ever so faintly, I heard a faint sound of sobbing. Detecting it as best I could, I walked towards where it was coming from, and eventually, something appeared to me in the darkness.

It was a young boy with scruffy orange and green hair, curled up into a ball, crying. He was surrounded by three fences of twisted , sharp metal, trapping him.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked, but it seemed he couldn't hear me.

"C'moooon! How long are ya gonna keep crying?" The boy stopped crying, and looked up to see a young Yugo standing outside the fence. "Your never gonna do anything if your sad all the time. Duel me and I'll show ya!" Just then, one of the metal fences collapsed.

"You have to learn how to do stuff on your own, y'know." Then a young Rin appeared. "Stand up and move forward, no matter what!" The second fence fell away.

"Ah, jeez! Just give it a rest already!" Now a young Ayu joined them. "You gotta stop being a wimp and toughen up! 'Cause then you'll be able to do whatever you want, and no-one will tell you otherwise!" The third and final fence disintegrated.

The young Leiko wiped away his tears and stood up, the four of them then started to walk forward, and I followed them. Slowly, they aged into the teens they were today, chatting and laughing together without a care in the world, happy of each others company.

But then, Leiko stopped, and his three friends walked away into the darkness. His head was hung, and I couldn't see his face.

Suddenly, a black spear erupted from the darkness, and stabbed him through the heart.

**"You hurt them."** A cold, hateful voice echoed around him.

Another spear stabbed him through the heart. **"You hold them back."** The voice said.

**"Your worthless to them."** Another spear stabbed him.

More and more spears stabbed his chest as the voice bombarded him with insults.

**"Stupid."**

**"Useless."**

**"Pathetic."**

**"Disgusting."**

**"Horrid."**

I clutched my chest tightly as the pain returned...and I finally understood what it was.

It was hatred. It was loathing. It was disgust.

But...that wasn't what made it so sad.

It was SELF-hatred. It was SELF-loathing. It was SELF-disgust.

Leiko hated himself. He despised his own existence. He rued the fact that he was ever born.

It was...so painful...

"Leiko..." I whispered. "These are...your true feelings..." And then, a white light overcame me.

**Elliot's LP: 100 **

Just like that, I was back on my Duel Runner, back in the Duel, the dark aura around me gone, and I looked ahead to see Leiko still driving.

"Leiko!" I called to him. "I understand now! I understand how you feel! But you can't-"

"Shut up!" He snapped, and I realised that a dark aura was around him. "How can you POSSIBLY understand how I feel!? How I percieve myself!? All my life, all I've ever done is hurt the peolple I care about, and stood in the way of their dreams! I just screw up whatever the fuck I do, and everybody around me suffers for it! I'm nothing but worthless TRASH! And once I defeat you, I'll disappear off the face of the Earth to save everybody the damn trouble of my rotten presence!"

"L-Li..." Yugo's eyes were wide with shock and horror as Leiko spoke. "I...didn't know..." He clutched his fist to his heart, before starting up his Duel Runner and speeding back towards the Duel Palace.

"I set a card and end my turn!" Leiko finished.

"Leiko...I won't let you feel this way about yourself!" I shouted. "My turn!" I looked at the card, and realised what I had to do. "I activate the Spell; **Hope Baton**!" The card showed Celtic Guardian passing a white and gold baton to Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer as white feathers scattered around them. "With this, I discard 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my hand, and have a monster I control gain attack equal to that monsters attack until the End Phase! I discard Timestream Quartz to have Yavix the Ocean Overlord gain 900 attack!" Yavix roared as its power was boosted to 4000.

"This is enough power to wipe out your Life Points!" I declared. "Battle! Yavix the Ocean Overlord! Attack Yavix the Enhanced Samurai! Frenzy Flood!" Yavix was submerged in raging water before it charged at its opponent.

As the attack continued, we both drove into the Duel Palace.

"I activate my Trap! **Charge Reversal**!" Leiko screamed as the Trap flipped up, depicting two black shadows of monsters with a trade symbol inbetween them. "When two monsters battle, this swaps their attacks until the end of the Damage Step! This card doesn't target, so you can't activate your monsters effect!" The two Yavix's had their ATK's of 3000 and 4000 swapped. "This is the end!"

"I've been waiting for this moment!" I warned him.

"What!?" Leiko shouted, before realisation dawned on him. "Impossible...that Trap you set!?"

"I activate the Trap; **Super Uprising**!" The card showed a red aura from a shadowed warrior exploding from a ravaged battlefield into a black, lightning filled sky. "When a monster I control loses attack, it gains attack equal to half the amount lost!"

In the middle of the track, a red road leading upward appeared, and I drove onto it, heading skyward. "My Yavix lost 1000 attack! Therefore, it gains 2000!" Yavix roared as its ATK became 5000.

"5000 ATK!?" Leiko cried.

I came to the end of the road, and launched into the sky. "Resume battle! Yavix! Free Leiko from his dark hatred! FRENZY FLOOD!" Yavix roared as it divebombed towards its counterpart in a raging torrent of water.

the other Yavix charged upward at the Sea Serpent as the green barrier surrounded it. The two monsters clashed in a brilliant array of sparks and power, as the barrier shattered, the Synchro Cross Sword broke, and the blinding light of the attack enveloped Leiko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the darkness vanished from the force of the attack.

**Leiko's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"...That's...that's it! After an incredible back and forth Duel of intense power, our winner has emerged! And it's Elliot Zekaki!" The crowd exploded into cheer as I halted my Duel Runner and took of my helmet.

"Leiko!" I cried, running over to him.

The defeated Duelist tossed his helmet aside in frustration. "D...Damnit!" He punched the ground in anger. "All I had to do was to win...to keep my promise to Ayu! But I can't even do that! I just screw up everything I do! Shit! Fuck!" He sobbed in anger.

"Leiko..." I sighed.

"I get it, alright..." He whimpered. "I lost...your the better Leiko, Elliot, whatever...I can't face any of them again...I just need to disappear..."

"Stop talking like that!" I said. "Stop thinking that your the cause of everyone's problems, and that they think your a nuisance!"

"You don't know how I feel!" He said. "To feel that...no matter how hard you try...you always mess up..."

"Messing up is human. It doesn't make everybody despise you. And it doesn't mean you should hate yourself so much for it...in the end, your only hurting yourself."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiii!" We both looked up as Yugo came to a screeching halt in front of us.

"Y-Yugo?" Leiko gasped. "What are you-?"

"Li!" He ran over to his friend quickly. "We don't hate you! Your not a burden! Or annoying! Or anything like that! You've always been there for us, and we've always helped each other out whenever we need it, and you never let us down, Li! Your our friend! Your my best friend! So...so stop saying stuff like that, okay?...Please?"

"Yugo..." Leiko breathed, looking between the two of us. He then slowly rose to his feet and wiped away his tears. "...Heh...I guess I have been kind of a narcissistic bastard, huh?" A cocky smirk spread across his face. "Sorry about that."

"Eh?" Yugo gaped at the turnaround for a second, before recovering. "W-Well, don't do it again! Got it? I can't afford to worry over you, alright!?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know you big wimp." Leiko chuckled, before turning to me. "Listen I...want to thank you. I've been lost in a dark place for...a really long time now. Maybe now I can find a way out."

"I know you will, Leiko." I smiled, and we shook hands confidently.

"Welp...I'd better bounce." He chuckled. "See ya round the Yaoi shipping zone I guess." I shuddered at the comment as he walked away into the garage. "Peace!" He commented before he vanished.

"Hey..." I looked at Yugo. "I want to thank you too. I honestly had no idea Leiko felt that way, but you helped him, and I'll always be grateful for that. If ya need help, I'll come riding, sound fair?"

"Sure." I nodded with a smile.

"Great." He got back on his Duel Runner. "Now if you excuse me, I have a bastard to track down." And with that, he sped off.

'And then there was me...' I thought. 'What do I do now?' I pondered that for a moment...what DID I want to do?...I decided on the first thing that came to mind.

'I'm gonna go help Selena!' I decided, as I sat on my Duel Runner and shot off, looking for the trio of Lancers.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Meanwhile, in the City, two figures were hiding in a dark alleyway.

"Finally, I've lost him." Yuri said.

"His determination is admirable." Hotaru smiled.

"It's annoying." Yuri corrected him. "This is just delaying the mission."

"I quite like our little talks." Hotaru commented. "Still though...I'm after some entertainment."

"Your idea of entertainment usually ends in death." Yuri stated.

"You know me so well." Hotaru smirked. "This time though, I've brought in some help. He should be here right...about...now."

A blue light illuminated the alleyway as a figure suddenly appeared. He had black hair swept back with a long grey strand cutting across his forehead before jutting upwards, with sharp dark blue eyes. He wore a standard Obelisk Force Uniform, minus the mask.

"I'm glad you could make it...Katsu Hakiran." Hotaru addressed him.

Seeing the situation, Katsu jumped back in shock. "Y-Yuri!? And are you...the Duelist Reaper!?"

"How very rude to address someone like that." Hotaru tutted whilst wagging a finger. "Call me Hotaru. Now then, I take it you got my invite?"

"Y-Yes." Katsu nodded.

Hotaru nodded and stood up. "Does the name Elliot Zekaki ring a bell?"

"Elliot Zekaki?" Katsu's face twisted into one of hatred. "That bastard humiliated me back in Standard! If I ever see him again, I'll kill him before he gets turned into a card!"

"Excellent." Hotaru praised him. "It's your lucky day then, because now's the perfect time to take your revenge."

"He's here? In Synchro?" Katsu asked.

"Precisely." Hotaru confirmed. "And I'm giving YOU free range to go after him. As long as if you see the targets Yuzu or Selena, you bring them back to us. Sound fair?"

"Yes, sir!" Katzu nodded vigorously. "I'll get on it immediately!" And with that, he leapt up into the rooftops.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Yuri questioned.

"Just an experiment..." Hotaru gave a sadistic grin. "Whether Elliot or Katsu suffers, it doesn't matter. I'm still gonna get a thrill watching them try to kill each other."

Yuri also grinned. "Your horrible, you know that?"

And the both of them laughed darkly.

_Psybernetic Level File: When you Special Summon a Non-Synchro 'Psybernetic' monster, place 1 Level Counter on this card. When you Synchro Summon a 'Psybernetic' monster, you can send this card to the Graveyard, then increase that monsters Level by 1 for every Level Counter on this card._

_Take 2!: Discard 1 card from your hand. During your next 2 Draw Phases, Draw 2 cards._

_Timestream Bubbleblob: Normal Effect: When this card is Special Summoned (except from the Extra Deck) add 1 'Timestream' monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Pendulum Effect: One time only whilst this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can increase this cards Pendulum Scale by 2 to increase the Level of 1 'Timestream' monster you control by 2._

_Psybernetic Specialist: You can reduce this card's Level by 1 to have it be treated as a Tuner monster as long as it remains face up on the field. When a 'Psybernetic' Synchro monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to draw 1 card._

_Psybernetic Backup: When a 'Psybernetic' Synchro monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Psybernetic' monster from your Deck._

_Psybernetic DiskDrive: When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower 'Psybernetic' monster from your hand or Graveyard. If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard with its Level reduced by 2. You cannot Normal Summon the turn you activate either of this card's effects._

_Synchro Ring Barrier: Once per turn, when a face-up Synchro monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed._

_Synchro Cross Sword: Equip only to a Synchro monster, it gains 300 ATK and is unaffected by your opponents card effects. When the equipped monster declares an attack against an opponents monster, it gains 700 ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

_Timestream Knifefish: You can reduce the Level of 1 face-up monster on the field by 1 to Special Summon this card from your hand with its Level increased by 1._

_Yavix the Ocean Overlord: Once per turn, when this card is targeted for a card effect, you can negate its activation and activate one of the following effects, depending on what card type it is:_

_Monster: Increase this cards ATK by 400 until the End Phase._

_Spell/Trap: Destroy it._

_Timestream Quartz: During either players turn, you can target 1 monster you control and send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to prevent that monsters destruction by battle or card effect until the End Phase. You can discard 1 card from your hand to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand. You can only activate one of this card's effects per turn, and only once that turn._

_Hope Baton: Target 1 monster you control; discard 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, then increase the targeted monsters ATK by the discarded monsters ATK until the End Phase._

_Charge Reversal: When two monsters battle, switch their current ATK's until the end of the Damage Step._

_Super Uprising: When a monster you control loses ATK, it gains ATK equal to double the amount lost, until the End Phase._

**Finally! This chapter is done! Ohhhhh it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait, though. I tried to fit in as much as possible.**

**So, yeah, I've been working on a couple of other stories these past few weeks, my most prominent being RWBY: Shadows, so if you like RWBY, then check out that story, if you want.**

**But now let's talk about all the latest Yu-Gi-Oh stuff! Firstly, the latest episode. Did you see Shun beating the crap out of all those people? How are 4Kids gonna censor it? Also, have you seen the first page of the latest chapter to the Arc-V manga? Look at Shun's face! That's some nightmare inducing stuff right there!**

**Alright, alright, I think this chapter's been delayed long enough, time for the QOTC!**

**QOTC: What has been the best moment of Arc-VOC for you so far?**

**Now then, as always, thank you so much for reading! I'll see you all next chapter!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: The Rising Shadows

I narrowed my eyes at the Duel in front of me. The three Obelisk Force members I was fighting had 2100, 1800, and 600 Life Points to each of them, whilst I controlled Valiant G-X, Timestream Phoenix, and Parally Fiery Flytrap.

"Battle! My monsters will attack you all directly!" My three monsters unleashed their powerful attacks, sending the Obelisk Force flying back.

**Red's LP: 0**

**Green's LP: 0**

**Yellow's LP: 0**

**Elliot and Reira: WIN! **

As they crashed to the ground, they disappeared in a blue light, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Reira, are you okay?" I asked, turning to the young boy.

"Y-Yes..." He breathed, still looking shaken.

I knelt down and placed my hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, you don't have to fight alone. We'll keep going together until Tsukikage comes back."

"Okay..." He nodded.

Driving around in my Duel Runner, I managed to find Selena, Tsukikage and Reira just before Obelisk Force launched their attack on the Synchro Dimension. It was dark now, and me and Reira were fending off Obelisk Force members to protect Selena as Tsukikage went to get reinforcements from the underground labour facility.

"Elliot, Reira..." Selena groaned as she sat up.

"You shouldn't try to move around, Selena." I told her.

"I've had a whole day of resting..." She growled. "I'm...I'm fine." She struggled to her feet, but threatened to fall.

"Careful!" I let her lean on me for support. "You shouldn't push yourself."

I CANNOT...just stand by and watch whilst you all protect me." She hissed through gritted teeth. "I will fight too!"

"Talking tough won't help." I sighed. "I understand where your coming from, Selena. But the best thing you can do is rest."

"Be quiet..." She mumbled, still trying to stand.

"We will keep fighting." Reira assured her. "No matter what."

"Please, just trust us." I pleaded to her.

Selena glanced away, annoyed and huffed. "Your incredibly stubborn..." I couldn't help but laugh, seeing the irony in what she just said.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just TOUCHING?"

I froze as we all turned towards the back of the room, where a horribly familiar figure appeared with a sinister grin.

"Wait...your..." Selena breathed.

"Katsu!" I gasped.

He smirked at us. "Hello, Elliot. Hello, Selena."

"What are YOU doing here?" I questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" He grinned, showing a black and purple Academia Duel Disk. "I'm a member of Academia, sent here to retrieve Selena and Yuzu Hiiragi."

"Academia...so even back then..." I narrowed my eyes in anger.

"Elliot...have you met Katsu before?" Selena asked.

"Yeah...we Dueled back in the Standard Dimension." I told her.

"Where you HUMILIATED me." Katsu snarled. "Never in my life have I ever suffered such a disgustingly embarrassing defeat. I returned to Academia a laughing stock! ME!"

"At Academia, Katsu is an extremely high ranking officer...even above the Obelisk Force." Selena told me.

"But now...that's all going to change." He pointed at me. "I will defeat you, Elliot Zekaki, restore my tarnished pride, and keep you as a card for all time as a victory trophy!"

'Card...' I thought. "Hey! Tell me something?"

"What is it?" Katsu muttered impatiently.

I reached into my pocket and took out the three Obelisk Force members I turned into cards back during the Maiami Championship. "Is there anyway to turn these back to normal?"

Katsu stared at the cards blankly, before bursting out laughing. "Hahahahaha! You actually kept three worthless Obelisk Force grunts around!? What a joke! Your so stupidly naive its priceless! Too bad, Elliot! As far as I know, there's no way to reverse the process!"

I glared at him as I re-pocketed the cards. "Fine then! I'll just demand an answer from the Professor when we storm Academia!"

"Storm Academia!?" He puffed his cheeks out, suppressing another laugh. "Now I KNOW your joking! As if your pathetic little group could ever come close to reaching the Fusion Dimension!"

Katsu's dark smile returned. "Besides...your about to die in THIS dimension." A dark green sword blade emerged from his Duel Disk.

I held out my arm, ready to Duel, when some noise behind me diverted my attention, and I looked over my shoulder to see three more Obelisk Force members approaching us. "Shit! Not now!" But then, Reira walked towards them. "Reira!"

"I will Duel them." He stated as he activated his Duel Disk. "Don't worry about me, I will definitely protect you both!"

"Reira..." I was admiring him more and more as I got to know him, and nodded. "Okay, I'll leave it to you!" I then activated my Duel Disk, the cobalt blue blade appearing.

"W-Wait." Selena staggered next to me and activated her own Duel Disk. "I'll fight, too!"

"Selena! You still need to recover!" I told her.

"I'm sick of resting, I'll protect my own damn self!" She declared.

Katsu's smile grew. "Oh? You as well? Doesn't matter, I'm only after Elliot anyway, so I'll deal with you next."

"DUEL!"

**Katsu vs. Elliot and Selena 4000 LP Each **

"I'll start." Katsu stated, taking a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell, Polymerization, to fuse the Eclipse Wyvern and Shaddoll Hedgehog in my hand!" The two monsters rose up and swirled together in a red and blue portal.

"Demonic creator of shadows, weaver of forbidden threads, cover all who dare oppose you in darkness, and bind their hearts, lives and souls into your masterful puppetry! Fusion Summon! Arise! String Puller of the Shaddoll! El Shaddoll Construct!" The giant puppet master of darkness arose with 2800 ATK.

"He brought out his ace on the first turn...he must be serious." I muttered.

"The effect of Shaddoll Hedgehog activates! When it is sent to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can add a Shaddoll monster from my Deck to my hand." A card slid out from his Deck, which he took. "I add Shaddoll Dragon to my hand. I then set two cards and end my turn."

'He must really be pissed at me.' I thought, before looking over at Selena. 'I have to protect Selena, for both her and Reira's sake!'

"My turn! Draw!" I frowned at the particular Spell I drew, but nonetheless chose a different card. "I summon Guerrilla Kite from my hand!" The impish kite appeared with a cackle. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the Guerrilla Kite on my field with the Timestream Trickster in my hand!" Trickster appeared with a cheeky cackle as the two monsters swirled together in a red and purple portal.

"Dark tricker of shadows, fuse with the impish kite! Emerging from the fires of hell, incinerate all with your black flames! Fusion Summon! Burn 'em down! Hex Inferno!" My first Fusion monster emerged with 2200 ATK. "Now, Guerilla Kite's effect activates! When it leaves the field, I inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" Guerilla Kite flew out of the Graveyard portal and chucked a group of bombs that exploded around Katsu.

**Katsu's LP: 3500 **

"I set two cards and end my turn." I finished.

"Huh? Is that all?" Katsu grinned smugly. "Well, I can't lame you. Even IF your monsters attack was higher, Construct destroys any Special Summoned monster that it battles instantly. This will be so easy it'll be embarrassing."

"Did you forget about ME, Katsu!?" Selena snapped, but she still looked weak. "I'll defeat you! My turn! I activate the Spell, Graceful Charity! With this, I draw three cards, then discard two." She did so, sliding two monsters into her Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand!" The staple Moonlight monster appeared with 1600 ATK. "Furthermore, I activate the Spell, Moonlight Perfume, which allows me to Special Summon a Moonlight monster from my Graveyard. I choose the other Moonlight Blue Cat that I discarded!" A copy of the monster jumped out of the Graveyard next to her counterpart.

"When Moonlight Blue Cat is Special Summoned, I can target one Mooblight monster I control, and double its attack until the End Phase! I target my Normal Summoned Moonlight Blue Cat!" The second Blue Cat danced around as the fist Blue Cat glowed, its ATK doubling to 3200. "Construct's effect only works on Special Summoned monsters, but THIS Blue Cat wasn't!"

"Oh no!" Katsu realised. "It can destroy Construct!"

"In that case, we'll finish you off this turn, Katsu!" I declared. "Activate Trap; **Speed Effect**!" The card showed a Recycle Rhinobot charging forward at rapid speed with its Overlay Units lagging behind it. "When this card is activated, I target a monster I control. Obviously, I target Hex Inferno!" The Fusion glowed as the card affected it. "With this cards effect, all of the equipped monsters effects are treated as Quick Effects until the End Phase!"

"So now, I activate the effect of Hex Inferno! By paying any number of Life Points, I can target a monster my opponent controls, and have it lose attack double to the amount I paid until the End Phase! I pay 1000 Life Points..." I gritted my teeth as a dark fiery aura briefly enveloped me.

**Elliot's LP: 3000**

"...To reduce Construct's attack by 2000! Curse Down!" A purple hex seal appeared which captured Construct, snapping its strings and making it fall limp as its ATK became 800. "If Selena attacks Construct with the 3200 attack Blue Cat, your Life Points will fall to 1600, so then the other Blue Cat will attack you directly and make your Life Points hit 0!"

"WHAT!?" Katsu shouted.

I pointed forward."Go for it, Selena!"

She nodded. "Battle! My first Moonlight Blue Cat will attack Shaddoll Construct!" Blue Cat leaped towards Construct, claws extended.

"No! NOOOOOOOOO!" Katsu yelled...before a smirk crossed his lips. "Just kidding! I activate the Trap, **Shaddoll Puzzle**!" The card showed Construct being constructed by Shaddoll Falco, Hedgehog, Dragon and Squamata. "This card targets a Shaddoll monster I control, returns its attack to its original value, and prevents its destruction by battle until the End Phase!" The seal broke and Construct's strings reattached, its ATK returning to 2800 just before Blue Cat slashed it.

**Katsu's LP: 3100**

"Damnit..." Selena cursed.

"Did you REALLY think I didn't have a countermeasure against something like that? IDIOTS!" Katsu laughed.

"You...I set two cards and end my turn!"

"Then it's MY turn! Draw!" He smirked at the card he drew. "I activate my Continuous Trap, Shaddoll Core! It is treated as a monster, and can be treated as any Attribute I wish for the Fusion Summon of a Shaddoll monster!" The monster that looked like twisting dragon heads from our fist Duel appeared on the field with a roar.

"Then I activate Shaddoll Fusion from my hand! Since my opponent controls a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use monsters in my deck as materials! I fuse the Shaddoll Beast in my Deck with the Shaddoll Core on my field, treating it as EARTH Attribute!" The two monsters became a purple and yellow swirl.

"Black puppet beast, fuse with the wrath-filled core and become the embodiment of divinity, holding the balance of order together with your violet strings! Fusion Summon! Descend! Level 10! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!" A white and purple mechanical puppet similar to Construct emerged next to it with 2600 ATK.

"A second Fusion!?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"At this point, Shaddoll Beast's effect activates since it was sent to the Graveyard via a card effect, allowing me to draw a card!" He looked at it and grinned. "I activate the Spell, **Fusion Draw**!" The card showed a Polymerization card with its two monsters spinning out, holding cards. "With this, I draw 1 card for every Fusion monster I control! Since I control 2, I draw 2 cards!"

"It's time for my rightful victory, Elliot Zekaki!" Katsu declared. "Battle! El Shaddoll Shekhinaga will attack Hex Inferno! Justice Contraption!" The wires in the monsters body whirred before the components at its sides opened up, and thousands of strings impaled Hex Inferno like waves of water, forcing me to shield my arms as my monster was destroyed.

**Elliot's LP: 2600 **

"It looks like you only have 2600 Life Points left." Katsu grinned. "Game over. El Shaddoll Construct! Attack Elliot directly! Shaddoll Strings!" The strings descended towards me.

'Shit!' I glanced at my other face-down. 'I can't activate this yet! What do I-?'

"I activate my Trap!** Moonlight Slow Dance!**" I stopped as Selena's Trap flipped up, showing Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly doing a waltz together. "This reduces the attack of one monster my opponent controls by 100 for every Moonlight monster on my field and in my Graveyard, until the End Phase! With the two Blue Cats on my field, and the White Rabbit I discarded, Construct will lose 300 attack!" Construct's attack dropped to 2500 just as the strings stabbed into the ground around me, making the earth erupt and sending me flying back with a scream of pain, skidding painfully across the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 100 **

"You bitch! You got in the way!" Katsu complained.

"Elliot! Are you okay!?" She called back.

"M...More or less...not great." I admitted as I staggered to my feet. "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I'd protect myself, that includes you and Reira too." She told me. "Besides, its only right after you've both fought so hard to protect me."

"Tch. I set a card and end my turn." He finished.

I narrowed my eyes. 'Selena helped me, so now I have to protect her no matter what!'

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the monster I drew and showed it to Katsu. "I activate the effect of Parally Gooey Ghost in my hand! By sending it and another Parally monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Fusion Summon a monster using them! I send Gooey Ghost and Parally Lava Larva!" The two monsters swirled together in a yellow and pink portal.

"Sweet spirit of sugar, mix with the blazing burning bug and cast a shadow over evil! Fusion Summon! Appear! Stalking shadow across parallel worlds! Parally Undersea Umbral!" The long flat monster slithered forward with its 1800 ATK. "Parally Lava Larvae's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon, you take 800 damage!" Lava Larvae popped out of the Graveyard portal and blew a stream of flames over the Fusion soldier.

**Katsu's LP: 2300 **

"Adorable." Katsu snickered. "Well that's new, but 1800 attack isn't gonna do you much good."

"Undersea Umbral's effect activates!" I continued. "When this card is Fusion Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls have their effects negated!" Umbral's shadow split into two black copies of itself. "And whilst my opponent controls monsters affected by this cards effect, it can attack directly!"

"Huh!?" He exclaimed as the shadows descended on his monsters, before grinning again. "Gotcha again! I activate the effect of El Shaddoll Shekhinaga! By sending a Shaddoll Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I negate the effect of your Special Summoned monster and destroy it! Judgement Machination!" Thousands of strings pierced through both shadows and Umbral itself before it exploded.

"Umbral!" I gasped.

"Also, the effect of Shaddoll Dragon activates as it was sent to the Graveyard via card effect!" Katsu giggled. "I can destroy one Spell or Trap you control! Hmmm...eenie meenie minee Elliot's!" More strings impaled my card before it burst into golden sparkles.

'Damnit! Fuck!' I cursed in my head. 'I have no cards in my hand, no cards on the field, and my Life Points are 100!'

"What's the matter, Elliot? End your turn already!" Katsu spoke joyfully.

I clenched my fist in frustration. "Turn...end."

"Don't worry, this'll ALL be over soon." He cackled happily. "I'm gonna put you in a shiny cover and display you for all to see..."

"I'm so sick of your damn voice!" Selena snapped. "My turn! I activate the Spell, Fusion Tag! By targeting a monster I control, I can send a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, and have the targeted monster be treated as the sent monster until the End Phase!"

"Eh?" Katsu stopped, confused.

"I send Moonlight Panther Dancer from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, to have one of my Moonlight Blue Cat's be treated as it!" A tag fell around the first Blue Cat's neck, transforming it into Panther Dancer. "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse The Blue Cat on my field and the Purple Butterfly in my hand with the Blue Cat treated as Panther Dancer!" The three monsters fused together as a red, blue and yellow swirl.

"Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness! The cat prowling in the azure darkness! The butterfly that wields violet poison! Swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power! Fusion Summon! Come forth! The kings of beasts dancing atop the summit of the moonlight wilderness! Moonlight Leo Dancer!" Her strongest monster instantly appeared on the field with a staggering 3500 ATK.

"3500 attack!?" Katsu shrieked. "B-But with Construct's effect-"

"Leo Dancer is unaffected by my opponents card effects." She stated.

"Gah!" He cried.

'If Leo Dancer attacks one monster, then its effect will destroy the other, then she can attack directly and win!' I realised.

"You...you...!" Katsu raged, before instantly switching back to a smile. "You...IDIOT! I activate my Continuous Trap, **Shaddoll String Prison**!" The card showed several original forms of Shaddoll monsters tangled up in black strings, slowly turning into Shaddolls.

Suddenly, black strings emerged from all around us, making the area look like a web as Leo Dancer was bound by the strings.

"Impossible! Leo Dancer is unaffected by the opponents card effects!" Selena argued.

Katsu just tutted and wagged a finger. "You underestimate me, Selena. I can only activate this card whilst I control at least 2 Shaddolls and my opponent controls at least one monster. This card cannot be destroyed, and whilst it remains face up on the field, you can't conduct your Battle Phase!"

"He even found a way around that!?" I cried in surprise.

Selena glared at him with all the rage she could muster, then slumped her shoulders. "...Turn end."

"Good girl." Katsu snickered. "And now it's time to put an end to our little game...once and for a-!"

He was interrupted by the sound of beeping filling the quiet room, and he looked at his Duel Disk, annoyed. "Who the hell is calling me at this time?" He answered it. "Who is it?"

"Hello, Elliot."

My eyes widened in horror at the voice. 'No...it can't be...'

"H-Hotaru!" Katsu panicked. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realise it was you!"

"That's Hotaru? The Duel Reaper?" Selena thought aloud. "If even Katsu is scared of him..."

"It's been too long...your well, I presume?" He was talking as if we were old friends on a sunny afternoon, but I was frozen with fear at the very voice of the Academia member who had almost killed me. "Sorry I can't be there in person right now, but I hope we'll meet up REAL soon."

"H...Hotaru..." I finally found the will to speak, but it came out as a quiet breath of air. "Your...here?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to turn up to a shindig like this?" I could practically see his sadistic smile as his voice rang out. "Anyway, enough about me, Elliot. I want to talk about YOU. 'Cause you sure have been busy! Got a lotta new friends, huh? Things must be all peaches and creams, right?"

"What do you want...?" I asked, gravely.

"What I said...a talk." He told me. "You know...your actually rather cruel, Elliot. Making all these friends I mean."

"What are you talking about!?" Selena demanded.

"Oh? Is Selena there with you? Goody goody gumdrops, two for the price of one!" He laughed down the line. "But seriously...are you just retarded or something?...These 'connections' you've established...these 'bonds' you've made...the 'things' that you feel for them...they're not real. They're all fake."

I couldn't say anything as he continued talking. "They're all destined to fall apart...to break...shatter...die...friendships sure are stupid, huh? The thing is, Elliot...your destined to leave them all behind in the end...and when you do, you'll leave them heartbroken. Oh, I can hear it now. 'Boo hoo! Elliot's gone!' 'We'll never see him again!' 'Why did you have to leave?'"

And in that moment, I realised something horrible.

'He knows...he knows I'm not from these worlds.'

"...When you think about it like that...your really one sick bastard, aren't you!? Hahahahahahahaha!" His horrible laugh echoed and vibrated on the black strings. "So then! Let me give you some gosh darn good advice!" And he spoke grimly...and seriously.

**"Kill everyone you see. It doesn't matter in the end."**

Another laugh down the line. "Ciao!" And the connection went dead.

There was a pause, before Selena spoke. "Elliot...what did he mean by all that?"

'How...how could he know?' I thought, desperately.

"H-Heh..." Katsu chuckled nervously. "I'm glad it wasn't for me...but in any case, this REALLY is the end! My turn! I activate the Equip Spell,** Fusion Frenzy Feast**, to El Shaddoll Construct!" The card showed Buckuribox, Flame Swordsman and Chimaera the Flying Mythical Beast all fighting each other with dark auras around them. "With this, the equipped monster gains 700 attack points for every Fusion monster on the field! Since there are three, Construct gains 2100 attack!" Construct gained a malevolent dark aura as its ATK boosted to 4900.

"Battle! El Shaddoll Construct! Attack Elliot directly! Shaddoll Strings!" Its strings extended out and shot towards me.

'Damnit!' I cursed as I crossed my arms to shield myself.

"Trap card, open! **Moonlight Dance Steps**!" I stopped and looked over as Selena's card flipped up, which depicted Moonlight Panther Dancer dancing on a clear lake reflecting a full moon, with the steps rippling out. "During the turn this card is activated, all monsters my opponent controls must attack, and I choose the battle targets!"

"Selena...don't tell me you-!" I realised too late.

"I change your attack target to Moonlight Leo Dancer!" The strings redirected and impaled Leo Dancer, making the Fusion explode and forcing Selena to shield herself.

**Selena's LP: 2600**

"Since you control no monsters, Shaddoll Shadow Prison is destroyed." The black strings vanished as Katsu shrugged with a smile. "Man...how did I KNOW you were gonna do that? Your so painfully predictable." His eyes then widened in glee. "But I still have Shekhinaga, and your Life Points are 2600 exactly. In other words, you take this attack, and you lose."

"Selena, don't." I sternly told her. "Me and Reira promised to protect you!"

At that moment, the three Obelisk Force members Reira was fighting collapsed with 0 Life Points, and disappeared, before he turned towards us. "Selena!"

"El Shaddoll Shekhinaga! Attack Elliot directly! Justice Contraption!" Two waves of purple strings flew at me.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at her, knowing what she was thinking.

She looked at me, then back at Reira, before looking at me again sadly. "I'm sorry...I activate Moonlight Dance Steps' effect to change the attack target to myself!"

"No! Stop!" But it was too late, as the strings changed course, and obliterated the ground where Selena stood.

**Selena's LP: 0**

"SELENA!" I screamed as she smashed into the back wall, and fell limply to the ground.

I ran over to her as fast as possible. "Selena! Selena!" I lifted her up, but she was unconscious, and covered in bruises and injuries. "Hey! Selena! Can you hear me!? Say something! Selena!"

Reira looked at her in wide eyed disbelief, and clutched a hand to his chest in panic.

"HAHAHAHA!" Katsu suddenly burst out laughing. "Seriously!? I can't believe she just did that! What an idiot! Hahahaha! In the end, she just delayed the inevitable! It doesn't matter, I'll just destroy you next turn, Elliot! And then, I'll bring Selena back to Academia with me!"

For a moment, there was silence...the kind of horrible, deathly silence that plagues a room.

"...You..." I turned and glared at him with all my rage. "How...DARE you...how fucking dare you!?"

I turned to him and staggered to my feet, the dark aura spreading its infection around me. "You disgusting bastard...how fucking DARE you LAUGH!?" My eyes shook violently in their sockets. "BASTARD! I will NEVER forgive you! I...! I...! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" The darkness exploded out of me.

And I lost control.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Meanwhile, Leiko and Ayu were running through the street after breaking out of the Underground Facility, looking for Yugo.

Suddenly, Leiko clutched his chest in pain, and fell to his knees as he began to sweat violently.

"Li!?" Ayu stopped. "Li! What's wrong!?"

"Hurts...!" He grabbed her top, and looked up at her with fearful eyes. "It hurts so much, Ayu!"

"What hurts!? I don't understand, Leiko!" She cried.

"Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!" He pleaded, writhing in pain on the ground.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Elsewhere, Anzel also grabbed his chest, and had to lean against a building for support. "W-What!?" He fell to his knees as he sweated. "What is this...unbearable pain!?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth so much it hurt. "Somebody...please...help me..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Standing on top of a building, Hotaru also grabbed his chest and began to sweat...but he had a joyful grin on his face.

"Oh, that got you riled up, didn't it?" His grin grew widened as the pain increased. "That's it, Elliot! Let your rage consume you! Destroy EVERYTHING!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Reira backed away, scared at the sight before him.

He wasn't sure he could even call the figure in front of him Elliot anymore. His sky blue eyes had turned a dark, bloody red, with a black aura constantly surrounded him. His red and blue hair had turned black and dark purple, and it flared up in spikes and out, like a raging fire, as his mouth was twisted into an unsettling grin.

**"Heh...heh...heh..."** Elliot laughed slowly. **"This looks like fun..."**

"Wh-What is this!?" Katsu backed away slightly. "You think you can intimidate me!? You don't have any cards! I'll just destroy you next turn!"

Elliot's eyes widened so much they looked like they were going to burst. **"You idiot...don't underestimate me...I'm going to have as much fun as possible with you, so don't spoil it for me, okayyyyyyyyy?" **

Suddenly, he grabbed his deck. **"Hahaha! It's my turn! DRAW!"** He drew incredibly violently, launching a dark shockwave across the room as he grinned at the card he drew. **"I activate the Spell, _Doom Pendulum_!"** The card showed Lunar Knight and Solar Knight exploding in dark aura as a skull hung between them, opening its mouth as several black Pendulum Scale numbers flew out of it.

**"By banishing two Pendulum monsters from my Pendulum Zones or Extra Deck, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Pendulum monster from my Deck!"** He grinned.** "I'll banish the worthless Parally Gooey Ghost and Parally Lava Larvae in my Extra Deck, to Special Summon _Parally Incredible Ink_ from my Deck!"**

At first, just a big blob of ink emerged, but then it began to take shape. A spherical body with stubby arms that had little spikes for fingers, the right hand holding a long black pitchfork with long spikes, whilst two squashed circles appeared as feet. The head was also circular, as two long spikes for horns appeared on its head, along with two red eyes and a mischievous grin filled with sharp teeth.

**Parally Incredible Ink, Level 3, Aqua, DARK, ATK: 1200 DEF: 300, Pendulum Scale 4**

**"Heeheeheehee!"** Ink laughed manically as it taunted Katsu.

**"I activate the effect of Parally Incredible Ink!"** Elliot laughed. **"Since I haven't Normal Summoned this turn, I activate it's effect! I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster face up in my Extra Deck or in my Graveyard with it's effects negated! Rise from the grave! Timestream Trickster!" **

Ink spun its pitchfork expertly before stabbing it into the ground, creating a Graveyard portal which the shadowy Timestream monster emerged from it with a creepy grin and a tip of its hat.

**"Then I can immediately Fusion Summon using the two monsters, or Xyz Summon by changing Incredible Ink's Level to the same as that monsters! I fuse Parally Incredible Ink with the DARK-Attribute Timestream Trickster!"** The two monsters grinned evilly as they became a black and purple swirl.

**"Devilish unformed blackness, fuse with the dark tricker of shadows! Hatred, sorrow, fury! Combine now, and form into a true evil monstrosity, and kill all worthless annoyances in this useless world of blood and shadows! Fusion Summon! Rise! Level 7! _Parally Evil Enigma!_"**

A dark mist filled the room, as the air grew heavy...and a sense of dread descended upon Katsu and Reira. Then...a black sludge began to culminate in front of Elliot, and slowly began to rise and take shape. It formed a right arm, on which was five long blood red claws on a grey bandaged hand, whilst the rest of its arm was dripping black sludge. Its left arm ended in a long, black spear with twisted spikes stabbing out of it, and red vein-like things emerging from the sludge that made up the rest of its arm and twisted around it like ensnaring vines. Its torso was bulky, and almost completely sludge, were it not for the yellow eyes protruding from its shoulders, and the snarling, mangled mouth full of white, spiked teeth, constantly drooling like a savage beast. It had no legs, but had what was similar to a long black spine with curved spikes like a demonic ribcage holding in more sludge as a lower half. Finally, on its head were two giant curved demonic horns, and a large blood-red eye with red veins twisted around it, making its eye widen in constant anger and loathing. Finally, extending from its back were five long black tentacles with spikes on the end of them, constantly twisting and writhing.

It was, in every sense of the word...a monster.

**Parally Evil Enigma, Level 7, Zombie, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1400**

The nightmare gave a guttural, bestial roar, the sludge that was its body constantly falling and churning, mixed in with the torrent of drool leaking from its gaping maw, its grotesque eyes spinning in their sockets.

Reira backed away until he was against the wall, his eyes widened in pure fear at the disgusting monster that existed before him, constantly dripping and growling. "No...No!"

**"Battle! BattlebattlebattleBATTLE!"** Elliot laughed in sick joy. **"Parally Evil Enigma! Attack El Shaddoll Construct! Vicious Torture!"** The monster gave an inhumane roar as it charged at the Fusion, looking to impale it with its spear.

"D-Don't joke with me! C-Construct's effect activates! Since your monster is Special Summoned, it's automatically destroyed! Shaddoll Destruction!" Construct's strings shot out and impaled Enigma, making it give a horrible screech in pain before it literally exploded.

But Elliot just grinned, making Katsu recoil in fear. 'Wh-What's with him all of a sudden?...H-He's giving off the same aura as Hotaru!'

**"Thank you...Katsu."** Elliot's malicious grin widened as much as possible. **"Now we can begin the fun All. Over. Again!"**

Suddenly, black sludge pooled in front of Elliot, and a figure emerged from it. "E-Evil Enigma!?" Katsu gasped as the monster revealed itself. "How!?"

**"So sorryyyyyyyyyyy..."** Elliot sang. **"But my monster can't die."** He then pointed at Shekhinaga. **"Kill that eyesore."**

Surprisingly, Enigma obeyed as its tentacles lashed into Shekhinaga, brutally smashing it into pieces.

"Wh-What did you do!?" Katsu gasped, his eyes widening in terror.

**"I love that expression, Katsu!"** Elliot laughed. **"Battle! Evil Enigma will attack Construct again!"** Enigma once more charged and was impaled by Construct's strings. **"Again, my monster will return from death!"** True to his word, Evil Enigma once more returned. **"Now, watch your last monster DIE."** Enigma's tentacles once again destroyed the monster. **"Oh, look at that...you have no more monsters left..."**

"S-Stop..." Katsu backed away, his eyes filled with pure fear. "P-Please! DON'T!"

**"Far too late for THAT!"** Elliot grinned. **"Hahahahaha! Parally Evil Enigma! Make that bastard suffer! VICIOUS TORTURE!"** The monsters eyes glowed as it flew towards Katsu.

"NO! ST-AAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain as Enigma slashed him across the chest.

And blood spurted out from the three new gash wounds on his chest.

**Katsu's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

**"Hehehe..."** Elliot grinned as he slowly walked over to Katsu, as he squirmed on the floor, crying in pain as he bled. **"Awwww...whatsamatter, Katsu? Did you get a boo-boo?"** He stopped as he stood over the injured Academia elite. **"Here...let me help you."**

Almost instantly, Elliot stamped on Katsu's wound, making him scream in pain as he bled more heavily. **"That's it, scream in pain! Music to my ears!"** He stamped down again, making Katsu scream more, stamping again and again and again, making him laugh in delight. **"More! More! Scream more! Suffer more! Hahahahahahahahaha! Die! Die! DiediediediedieDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"**

Before he could stamp down again, Katsu teleported back to Academia, leaving a puddle of blood where he was. **"Eh, your no fun..."** It was then that he turned towards Reira, who looked absolutely terrified. **"How about you?"** Parally Evil Enigma shadowed him, dripping sludge and growling. **"Evil Enigma can revive each time it's destroyed by a monster through battle or its effect, then destroy a Special Summoned monster. You wanna try your luck? Huh? You little shit?"**

"No...No!" Reira curled up into a ball. "No!"

And then, the dark aura left, Elliot's hair and eyes returned to normal, and he slumped over.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

My vision was...slowly returning...good god my head hurt...what was I doing...?

Wait...I was Dueling...Selena lost and then...then...I couldn't remember.

"Ugh..." I clutched my head to numb the terrible ache. "What...happened...?"

I looked up, and as my blurry vision returned to normal, I saw Reira backed against the wall with a terrified look on his face. "R...Reira?" I reached out to him, but he curled into himself. "Reira, what's wrong?"

I looked around the room for anything that might be scaring him, and my eyes widened as I saw a puddle of blood close by me. "What the...what happened!?...And...where's Katsu?" I stared at the blood, and put two and two together. "Katsu...did he-?"

I stopped after I took a step, and felt a squelch beneath my feet. My eyes widened, and, as slowly as possible, my fear holding me back, until I finally lifted my foot up, and saw the blood stained on the bottom of my shoe.

"...No...no. Nonononononononononononono..." I clutched my head, and began to breath erratically. "I didn't...I couldn't have..." I turned to the young child. "Reira! Tell me I didn't! Please tell me I didn't..."

As I tried to approach him, he only tried to back away more. "I...I..." I fell to my knees in pure shock, and I felt tears stream down my face. "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry...I didn't...why did I...?"

How could I? How could I have done such an awful, terrible thing!? How could I let myself be so cruel!? So monstrous!?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I sobbed, my body racked with tears and violent shudders. Acting on pure sorrow alone, I ran to my Duel Runner and hurriedly got in. "Please forgive me, Reira!" I sped away as fast as possible, disappearing into the night.

_Speed Effect: Target 1 monster you control; all its effects are treated as Quick Effects until the End Phase._

_Shaddoll Puzzle: Target 1 'Shaddoll' monster you control; its ATK becomes its original value, and it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect until the End Phase._

_Fusion Draw: Draw 1 card for every Fusion monster you control._

_Moonlight Slow Dance: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; it loses 100 ATK for every 'Moonlight' monster on your field and in your Graveyard, until the End Phase._

_Shaddoll String Prison: Activate only if you control 2 or more 'Shaddoll' monsters; your opponent cannot declare an attack. If your opponent controls no monsters, or if you control less then 2 'Shaddoll' monsters, destroy this card._

_Fusion Frenzy Feast: Equip only to a Fusion monster; it gains 700 ATK for every face-up Fusion monster on the field._

_Moonlight Dance Steps: Change all monsters your opponent controls to ATK Position; they all must attack this turn, and you are able to choose the attack targets._

_Doom Pendulum: Banish 2 Pendulum monsters in your Pendulum Zones or face-up in your Extra Deck, then Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Pendulum monster from your Deck._

_Parally Incredible Ink: Normal Effect: __This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material for the Summoning of a Synchro Monster. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated, then immediately activate one of the following effects. You cannot Normal Summon or Set the turn you activate this effect:_

_Fusion Summon 1 monster from your Extra Deck listing this card and the Special Summoned monster as Fusion Materials._

_Change this cards Level to the Level of the Special Summoned monster, then Xyz Summon 1 monster using this card and the Special Summoned monster as Xyz Materials._

_Parally Evil Enigma: 1 'Parally' monster + 1 DARK monster. If this card is destroyed by a Special Summoned monster via battle or monster effect, you can immediately Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, and destroy 1 Special Summoned monster your opponent controls._

**Yes! Next chapter at last! I hope it was worth the wait for you guys! Now then, a lot to talk about in this chapter, so I'll get right to it.**

**Firstly, this chapter is actually a birthday gift! Because it's The Fresh Prince of BANANAS'/neonewray's/Rose's birthday! Who is 15 today! (Well tomorrow for me since I'm from Britain, but you know what I mean!). So, here's a little extra something for you! *Inhales***

**Happy birthday to you!**

**And have an awesome time too!**

**Watching the finale of RWBY!**

**It's been an awesome Season 3!**

**For your fanart and support,**

**I give you the best rapport!**

**And if I ever need a VA,**

**I'll know just who to say!**

**Elliot and Emin send love!**

**Sweeter then two turtle doves!**

**And I hope everybody now knows,**

**Your an amazing person, Rose!**

**I hope that was bearable at least. Happy birthday!**

**Moving on! I want to thank Aira Aura for your very kind review. If you wish to draw my OC's, you can either refer to their introductory descriptions from here: (Elliot with Standard uniform: Chapter 1), (Elliot with Synchro uniform: Chapter 17), (Elliot with Turbo Dueling uniform: Chapter 25) (Hotaru: Chapter 15) (Leiko: Chapter 18) (Anzel: Chapter 24). Or, alternatively, you can refer to neonewray's fanart of them on their Tumblr page.**

**Next up, ThatLoneAvenger! You asked about the effect of Take 2!, right? Well, *coughs* if you notice, I place a card effect sheet just above these A/N's for anybody who doesn't fully understand the cards effects...the whole reason I put it there. But if your still confused, I meant that he took Timestream Bubbleblob and Parally Hot Heart from his hand to set the Pendulum Scale with them. I hope that's helped.**

**Lastly, a recommendation! This one goes out to SuperSpark's Dimension Chaos Part 1: The seperation. It has a lot of potential and I think it just needs some spotlighting. I proofread the second chapter, so you know it's gotta be good! Plus, there's a RWBY reference! RWBY REFERENCE!**

**And now, we come to the QOTC.**

**QOTC: What do you think about Alexis and Kite appearing in Arc-V?**

**Yeah, this has just recently been announced, but Alexis from GX and Kite from ZEXAL are gonna appear in the Xyz Dimension Arc. What are your thoughts on this? Would you have chosen different characters?**

**Anyway, that concludes this chapter! With this new info, we're pretty much coming to the end of the Synchro Dimension Arc! How ill everything turn out!? See you in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The Beginning Towards the Outcome

I drove and I drove and I drove, until I thought I was far away enough and took off my helmet, panting heavily as I felt sweat run down my face.

How could I have been so stupid!? So horrible!? I promised those three that I wouldn't let it happen again...shit, what were they going to think!? I've put everything I've achieved in danger!

And then there was Hotaru...he knew I came from a different world! How!? It didn't make any sense! It was all so confusing and frustrating! I didn't have any answers!

"Elliot..." I looked up to see Parally Pendulum Performer, Evilswarm Mandragora and Kurizero. "We...we're sorry. We can't help you when you're...like that."

"...I don't know what to do." I admitted. "I can't go on like this. How can I face anyone now? I...I'm scared."

"Anybody would be scared." She nodded. "And hey, I'm a manifestation of you so I...know how you feel. All the Parallies do. They're scared, too. Well, except for II, but he's just a creep. Me, well..." She sniffed. "I just want to cry...and I don't want to do anything because I think it'll just make me more sad..."

I gave a mix between a sob and a laugh. "Wow...that's how I really feel. Creepily accurate, much?"

"Yeah..." She nodded, wiping away her tears as the other two monsters looked at her sadly. "So, what happens now?"

"...I don't know." I shrugged. "I need time to...think."

So I sat, and I thought. About what had happened, what was coming, and what I could do now.

But I couldn't find an answer, no path to walk along, like this had thrown me too far off.

I felt lost...and this next part wasn't going to help.

I heard footsteps around me, and I looked up to see three Obelisk Force members approaching me.

'Goddamnit...I don't need this now!' I thought as I went to rev up my engine again.

Suddenly an Ancient Gear Hound Dog rammed into me from the side, and I cried out as I was knocked off of my Duel Runner.

"Where do you think your going?" The red one asked.

"We have confirmation from Commander Hotaru that you know where Selena and Yuzu Hiiragi are." Yellow added.

'Hotaru...that bastard! I won't follow along with him!' "Piss off! I'm sick of all of you and I'm not in the mood!"

"You don't have a choice." Greenie muttered as the three of them surrounded me. "Just surrender now and tell us where they are."

I growled in frustration, these generic fuckers were all so annoying! "I am so sick of putting up with the crap from you guys! I need a break!" I activated my Duel Disk, making them activate theirs.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Obelisk Force Red, Green and Yellow LP: 4000 Each**

"I shall begin." Red said. "I activate Polymerization to fuse the three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" The three headed fusion appeared with a mechanical growl. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Predictable Fusion as always..." I muttered. Okay, I admit it, I was pissed. But I just had a pretty traumatic experience, and now I was getting bothered by these assholes again! Its not gonna make me a happy bunny! "My turn! Draw!"

"I, using the Scale 2 Devil Knight, and the Scale 8 Angel Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" The male and female knights of heaven and hell rose up either side of me. "With this, I can summon monsters Levels 3 to 7 simultaneously!"

"Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Three streams of light fell out of the portal. "Parally Incredible Ink! Timestream Recruiter! Timestream Assassin!" The three monsters all appeared in ATK Position, with the dark Parally cackling mischievously, weirding out the two Timestream's.

"Now I activate the Pendulum Effect of Angel Knight!" I pointed at the floating white female knight. "Once per turn, I can target 1 monster I control, and make its Level any from 1 to 7! I target Timestream Assassin and make it Level 3!" Angel Knight pointed her rapier at Assassin, shooting a golden beam of light that enveloped the dangerous looking Timestream in a golden aura as its Level dropped by 1. "Then, Angel Knight's Pendulum Scale becomes the same as the Level declared. Therefore, her Scale becomes 3." The Scale counted down to 3.

"I overlay my Level 3 Parally Incredible Ink, Timestream Recruiter and Timestream Assassin!" The monsters turned into purple, yellow and green streams of light that all dived into a galactic portal. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The familiar dragon appeared with a roar and 2400 ATK.

"Battle! Timestream Dragon will attack Triple Bite Hound Dog! Chrono Laser!" Timestream Dragon fired a stream of blue and white energy from its jaws.

"Continuos Trap, open! Fusion Trench! Whilst this card remains face-up, only Fusion monsters can declare an attack!" A rainbow wall appeared which blocked the Chrono Laser.

"Crap..." I muttered.

**"Do it..."**

'What!?' I clutched my forehead as I felt a horrible voice penetrate my mind, and making it pound as if it was a drum. 'Who is-!?'

**"Use Devil Knight's Pendulum Effect..."** The voice whispered. **"Rank-Up into Timestream Destruction Dragon!"**

'No! I won't!' I yelled in my mind. 'Not again!'

**"It doesn't matter. They're nothing to you."** The voice preached. **"They deserve it...destroy them like the unimportant trash that they are! It doesn't matter anyway...make them pay for their sins."**

'Shut up!' "I-I set a card and end my turn." I quickly finished.

"This is pointless, tell us where Selena and Yuzu Hiiragi are!" Yellow demanded.

I just glared at them angrily.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"What a charming evening...the entertainment is simply exquisite!"

Hotaru sat on top of a slum house, dangling his legs over the edge childishly as he watched the rioting and the constant Duels from Academia soldiers. He had a box of chocolates sitting on his lap in a heart-shaped box, and was eating them heartily.

"Such a shame Yuri couldn't join me. Always focused on his work." Hotaru sighed, popping a chocolate into his mouth, before pulling a very cute face. "Oh! Caramel! That is DIVINE! I should have fudge next. I wonder how Elliot is doing? I so wish I could see him squirming right about now."

"You."

"Hm?" Hotaru looked over his shoulder to see a figure standing behind him. "Oh...it's you. Xyz Dimension, aren't you?"

"My name is Anzel." The silver and gold haired teen replied. "That uniform your wearing, your a high ranking member of Academia."

"Bravo, Sherlock." Hotaru gave a mocking clap as he ate another chocolate. "So, what brings you here on this fine evening?"

"Don't bullshit!" Anzel snapped. "Tell me where Ruri is! I know you have her!"

"Tch, how rude." Hotaru commented, glancing to the side. "I'm just trying to enjoy the evening with a box of chocolates, and then you come stomping up here making such a demand."

"I will not ask again. Tell me where Ruri is!" Anzel shouted.

Hotaru sighed, before closing his box and placing it to the side before standing up. "Such ill manners...looks like I'm going to have to teach you some." He turned towards Anzel as a creepy grin covered his face. "You want to know so badly? Then get out of this Duel alive!" He activated his Duel Disk, making a dark purple Solid Vision sword appear, whilst Anzel's emitted a red blade.

"DUEL!"

**Hotaru vs. Anzel LP: 4000 **

"I'll start." Anzel stated. "As I control no Level 2 or higher monsters, I can Special Summon Young Cell Dragon from my hand." The little green blob of a dragon appeared on the field. "Now I shall release it to summon **Half-Heart Dragon!"**

The little green blob was replaced by a crimson red and dark purple dragon whose wings were bladed and curved outward, like two halves of a heart. It had a long purple neck and a red masked face with sharp teeth and pink eyes, purple arms with red claws, and a long purple and red tail with a red heart on the end of it for a lower body.

**Half-Heart Dragon, Level 5, DARK, Dragon, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000 **

"I set three cards and end my turn." Anzel finished.

"What an adorable little dragon! I could just pinch its chubby little cheeks." Hotaru mocked him, making Anzel harden his glare. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell, Horrible Fusion! With it, I can Fusion Summon a HorReaper monster using monsters on my field or in my hand! I fuse the HorReapers MadMace and PhanTorch in my hand!" The two mangled monsters appeared before screaming in pain as they were forcefully twisted together into the dark portal.

"Madman of steel bludgeon, ghost of hell's flames! Merge and form the disgraced maiden with blackened heart, constricted by piercing steel! Rise from the darkness of your consciousness, and let the world know your sorrow! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 5! **HorReaper WidoWire**!"

Pained sobbing could be heard as a figure rose out of the shadows. Her skin was grey, and she had long, tangled black hair that was held together by thorns with bloody rose petals scattered among it. Her eyes were covered by a black metal eye cover with scratches all across it, whilst sharp red lines scratched down her face from where her eyes should be like pained tears. She wore a long black gown, which was torn at the waist as three black spikes emerged from the left side of her hip. The gown flowed behind her like a crooked shadow, as at her torso a purple spiderweb design spread out from the chest, which was pushed out by her assets, above which was a black choker with a red jewel inside, which was cracked and broken. Her left arm fell weakly at her side, a thin black fishnet veil covering the scars on her grey skin. Her right arm however was a a mess of tattered brown, grey and purple cloth all twisted together, the end of which had five rusty, misshapen daggers as fingers. But the most obvious thing about her, was that she was completely covered in barbed wire, binding her and piercing her skin, as the two ends curved gracefully around either side of her and curled up at the ends.

**HorReaper WidoWire, Level 5, DARK, Fiend, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"What a disgusting monster." Anzel snarled.

"Does your spite have no relent?" Hotaru grinned whilst the female monster sobbed softly. "She is beautiful, truly...it is the world which has done this to her." He held the monsters human hand delicately. "Which is why I resent it."

"What are you talking about?" Anzel muttered.

Hotaru let go of the monsters hand, with her not crying anymore, and stepped back. "I activate HorReaper WidoWire's effect. Once per turn, by banishing a HorReaper monster in my Graveyard, I can reduce the attack of one monster you control to 0 until the End Phase. I banish HorReaper Phantorch to target Half-Heart Dragon." WidoWire's barbed wire glowed purple as the ends uncurled and extended out, binding the dragon in wires and making its ATK fall to 0.

"Also, HorReaper Phantorch's effect activates when it is banished from the Graveyard." The monsters ghost rose up as a ball of black fire. "With it, you take 600 points of damage." The fireball launched at Anzel, and he crossed his arms to block it.

**Anzel's LP: 3400 **

"Battle! HorReaper WidoWire! Attack Half-Heart Dragon! Pained Ballad!" WidoWire cried out in sorrow as its wires extended towards the dragon.

"Trap card, open! **Mythic Slipstream**!" The card showed a shadowed dragon with giant wings flying across a clear blue sparkling sky with green winds trailing in its wake. "With this, I halve the battle damage I take from your attack, then add a Dragon-Type monster from my Deck to my hand with attack equal to or less then that damage." The wires battered against the trapped Half-Heart Dragon and lashed into Anzel, making him cry out as the actual pain of whipping barbed wire stung across his entire body, making him fall to his knees and clutch his wounds.

**Anzel's LP: 2600**

"HorReaper WidoWire cannot destroy monsters through battle." Hotaru revealed, as a whip-scarred Half-Heart Dragon was still bound. "But that just means we can do this all over again."

"You sadist!" Anzel hissed. "Via Mythic Slipstream's effect, I add **Force Dragon** to my hand!" The card showed a silver dragon head with green eyes attached to a silver sphere which had three black spikes either side of it.

**Force Dragon, Level 1, LIGHT, Dragon, ATK: 300 DEF: 200 **

"Your far too kind." Hotaru smirked. "I end my turn, so your monster is free." The barbed wire broke apart, releasing Half-Heart Dragon and returning its attack to 2000.

"My turn!" Anzel cried, drawing a card. "I activate the effect of Half-Heart Dragon! By halving its attack and defense, I can double its Level until the End Phase!" The dragon's ATK became 1000 as its Level became 10.

"As I control no Level 9 or lower monsters, I can summon** Great Glass Dragon** from my hand without releasing!" As the name implied, this dragon was completely made out of glass, with shining white light for eyes in a streamlined body with long arms and legs, three dagger-like glass shards for claws on the end of each, whilst its wings were comprised of shards of shattered glass bursting with white energy, with a very long neck and beak filled with glass shards for teeth.

**Great Glass Dragon, Level 10, LIGHT, Dragon, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000 **

"Two Level 10 monsters?" Hotaru thought aloud with a smile. "Is something coming?"

"I activate my Continuous Trap;** Dragon's Statue!**" The card showed a grey stone square with faded text on it, whilst a small stone dragon with a head far too big for its body and very big, curved wings, sat on top, roaring. "I target a Dragon-Type monster I control, then summon this card as an EARTH-Attribute Dragon-Type Normal Monster with the same original Level as that monster! I target Great Glass Dragon!" Dragon's Statue rose up out of the ground as a Level 10 monster.

"Now there's three." Hotaru noted excitedly.

"I overlay my Level 10 Half-Heat Dragon, Great Glass Dragon, and Dragon's Statue!" The monsters turned into orange, yellow and purple streams of energy that all swirled together into the galactic portal.

"Across the twilight of the stars, consuming all light! Grant me your power of eternal darkness and nothingness, so that we may find the light of change within! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 10! **Dark Void Dragon**!"

A pair of giant black wings emerged from the portal. Three golden claws extended out from the edges of each of them, making them arms, whilst the wings themselves were pitch black, save for the stars which could be seen insideof them. A long dark purple neck covered in black armoured scales then emerged, at the top of which was a black helm with two horns that extended into points at the back, whilst two white eyes flashed from the holes in it, and a set of brilliant white teeth could be seen in its gaping maw. Its legs were short and bulkey, and instead of toes it had black shadowy matter which drifted out and swirled around the dragon constantly, whilst a long black armoured tail extended from the back of it, keeping the same width the entire length, until the end which was black armour formed into a small dragon head with a zigzagged mouth. But the most prominent thing about this dragon was its torso and stomach, which was wide and spherical in shape, the back curving with black scales like an armadillo shell, whilst the front was nothing but a constantly swirling black hole of purple, yellow, green and pink, framed by curved black spikes resemling fangs at the top-left, top-right, bottom-left and bottom-right points.

**Dark Void Dragon, Rank 10, DARK, Dragon, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000**

"Now this is interesting." Hotaru grinned. "However, WidoWire cannot be destroyed by battle, so even if you attack, next turn I shall just reduce your monsters attack to 0 again."

Anzel narrowed his eyes. "I activate the effect of Dark Void Dragon! Once per turn, I can detach any number of Overlay Units from this card, to attach the same number of cards you control to it as Overlay Units!"

"Oh? Is that so?" Hotaru asked, his eyes widening in fascination.

"I detach 1 Overlay Unit, to attach HorReaper WidoWire to it as an Overlay Unit! Void Unknown!" One of Dark Voids Overlay Units was absorbed into its black hole of a chest before a powerful pulling force sucked HorReaper WidoWire into it, absorbing it into the darkness before a new Overlay Unit emerged.

"Battle! Dark Void Dragon will attack you directly! Revolutionary Darkness!" The dragon roared before launching a powerful beam of dark energy from its void of a stomach, which sent Hotaru flying back, his back scraping against the ground as he was pushed right to the edge of the roof.

**Hotaru's LP: 1000 **

"I end my turn." Anzel ended. "This is your last chance! Tell me where Ruri is!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then, a quiet, soft giggling pierced the air, slowly ascending in volume and pace until it turned into a full on laugh.

Hotaru jumped back to his feet, a crazed grin spread across his face. "Incredible! Your truly incredible! What a powerful monster!" He straightened himself up as his eyes widened in excitement. "I'll truly enjoy killing you! My TURN!" His grin widened at the card he drew.

"I activate the Spell, **Horrible Deliverance!**" The card showed a shadowed figure screaming in pain as shadowy claws dug into his skin and pulled him upwards away from black fires twisted into horrid faces, against the backdrop of blue mist. "With this, I add 1 of my banished Horrible or HorReaper card to my hand! I choose HorReaper Phantorch!" The monster slid out and he grabbed it.

"Now I activate the Spell; Polymerization!" The familiar card revealed itself. "With this, I fuse the HorReaper ScareClaw and the HorReaper Phantorch in my hand!" The two monsters rose up and combined together in a red and blue swirl.

"Hideous deformed souls, become the form that pierces all nightmares! Brings forth all insanities! And weaves all fear in the minds of mortals! Let your screech pierce the heavens and blacken the clear skies as your hellish form descends! Fusion Summon! Descend! Level 7! **Yavix the Disgraced Nightmare**!"

A black shadowy form rose up, as two dark pink, compound eyes flashed out through the darkness that obscured its form, alongside four other eyes, which were comprised of rainbow coloured lines.

"Yavix!?" Anzel gasped.

Hotaru just grinned. "Let the fun begin."

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

"My turn!" Green yelled as he drew. "I activate the Spell; Polymerization to fuse the three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A second Triple Bite appeared next to the other one.

"With the effect of Fusion Trench, if a player has not Normal Summoned on their turn, one Fusion Monster they control can attack directly once per turn!" Red explained.

"Triple Bite Hound Dog will attack you directly!" I shielded myself with my arms as the three heads blasted me with a trio of yellow fire lasers.

**Elliot's LP: 2200**

"I set a card and end my turn." Green finished.

"My turn!" Yellow drew. "I activate the Spell; Polymerization to fuse the three Ancient Gear Hound Dogs in my hand! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" A third one appeared. "With the effect of Fusion Trench, Triple Bite Hound Dog will attack you directly!" I screamed in pain as I was blasted off my feet from the force of the attack, painfully crashing down hard against the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 400 **

"I set a card and end my turn." Yellow finished.

I struggled to my feet, clenching my teeth from the force of the multiple hits as Timestream Dragon glanced back at me.

"Next turn, I shall attack directly with Triple Bite Hound Dog, and you will lose." Red stated. "Now! Tell us where they are!"

"Fuck you." I spat.

"Hmph. My turn! With the effect of Fusion Trench, Triple Bite Hound Dog will attack you direct-!"

"Trap card, Zero Zero Zone!" The Trap flipped up, revealing a white 0 inside the middle of a crackling white barrier, pushing away various shadowy monsters to protedt several white ghostly figures inside. "As my Life Points are 1000 or lower, I can pay half my Life Points..."

**Elliot's LP: 200 **

"To reduce all damage I take this turn to 0!" A white barrier appeared around me.

"How annoying...I set a card and end my turn." Red ended.

"M...My...turn!" I drew weakly.

"Continuous Trap, open! Ancient Gear Gatling!" Red cried, as the card showed and quickly became a large heavy barreled gatling on caterpillar tire tracks, with several gears spinning around its neck. "Whilst this card remains face-up on the field, you take 200 points of damage during each of your End Phases for each Ancient Gear monster I control!"

"I also activate Ancient Gear Gatling!" "Me as well!" Two more giant gear gatlings were now aimed at me.

"At the end of your turn, you'll take 200 damage from each of these cannons! More then enough to defeat you!" Red shouted.

'Shit! If I don't end it this turn...' I realised. 'What do I do?'

**"Use Devil Knight's effect!"** The voice returned with a vengeance. **"Summon Timestream Destruction Dragon, and kill them! Make them suffer!"**

'SHUT UP! SHUT UP!' I screamed in my head as I held the card I drew out. "I activate the Spell, **Pendulum Draw!**" The card showed Lunar Knight and Solar Knight holding a card each above their heads, with their Pendulum Scales underneath them. "With this, I destroy all cards in my Pendulum Scales, and draw a card for each one destroyed!"

As Devil Knight and Angel Knight were destroyed, I felt the voice recede, and I panted, not realising I had been holding my breath. "S-Since I destroyed two, I draw two cards." I drew two, and my breath instantly stopped when I saw what I had drawn.

Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force.

**"Use it!"** The voice shouted. **"USE IT NOW!"**

"Agggghhhhh!" I clutched my head in pain as the voice pounded against the walls in my head, infecting my brain and screaming at the top of its lungs. A dark aura floated around me as I struggled to endure.

**"Crush them! Kill them! Destroy them!"** It shrieked. **"MAKE THEM PAY FOR THEIR SINS!" **

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggghhhhhh! GODDAMNIT!" I screamed in frustration. "I activate the Spell, Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force!" The card appeared, a dark aura hanging around it. "I Rank-Up Timestream Dragon into a monster 1 Rank higher!" Timestream Dragon roared in pain as it turned into dark pink energy which disappeared into a portal.

"Rage filled monster, wrongly sealed for your glorious power, be released from your prison! Drown the world in fire and screams! Paint the world red with blood! And destroy the corpses of all who dare to oppose you by tearing their flesh from their bones and mercifully ending their pathetic existence from time itself! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Arise! Rank 4! Timestream Destruction Dragon!"

The black and red monstrous dragon rose out of the portal, glowing with red energy as the five lances on each sides of its body glowed with red energy, acting as its wings, roaring as it finally appeared with 2600 ATK.

"Arrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as my hair darkened into purple and black, and I felt my grip slipping away...because now it was time for the fun to begin!

Three fucking idiots...oh what joy! This is gonna be good! "Hehehe...Due to Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force's effect, I attack Fusion Trench to Destruction Dragon as an Overlay Unit." Bye-bye, pathetic wall of a card!

"What is this!? This aura shouldn't be possible!" Stupid, stupid fools...they deserve to have their hearts ripped from their chests.

"I activate the Equip Spell; **Claws of Shattered Realities**!" The very air itself cracked and broke apart, how magnificent! Then the shattered pieces all formed together on Destruction Dragons claws, giving off a brilliant, ominous glow! Beautiful! "Claws of Shattered Realities can only be equipped to a Rank 4 DARK Dragon-Type monster! And now, I activate its first effect! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit from the equipped monster, it can attack all monsters my opponent controls, once each!" Destruction Dragon sliced through one of its Overlay Units with its claws, such amazing brutality!

"BAAAAAAAAATTLLLLLLLLLLE! Timestream Destruction Dragon! Attack that worthless garbage!" Roar loudly, then charge forward! "I activate Destruction Dragon's effect! By detaching 2 Overlay Units, your pathetic trash's attack becomes 0! Drain Annihilation!" The red jewels on its wings detached, and stabbed into that piece of shit! Howl in pain as your ATK matches your worth! "Then, you take damage equal to that monsters attack!" Now the blades will shoot red energy that blasts around Red, sending him flying back, screaming in pain! Music to my ears!

**Red's LP: 2200 **

"Resume battle! Timestream Destruction Dragon! Massacre Cannon!" The blades all floated around its head, acting as enhancers as its red gem glowed, then fired red, black and purple energy from its mouth that destroyed the useless Fusion in a fantastic explosion!

**Red's LP: 0 **

And there he goes, running back to Academia like the dog that he is.

"I-Impossible!" Poor, naive Green...your next.

"I activate the other effect of Claws of Shattered Realities! When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle, I can attach that monster in the Graveyard to the equipped monster as an Overlay Unit!" Rise, Triple Bite Hound Dog! Now you belong to MY monster!

"Again! Destruction Dragon! Attack that one! And I will detach 2 Overla Units to make you suffer! Drain Annihilation!" Impale the monster again! Then make them hurt! Scream in agony!

**Green's LP: 2200**

"Destroy it! Massacre Cannon!" Blast it! Destroy it! Send him crashing into the wall!

**Green's LP: 0**

"Now, Triple Bite Hound Dog will become an Overlay Unit!" Another one for the collection! "All that's left is you..." I could see the fear even behind his mask...it was gorgeous.

"AGAIN! Drain Annihilation!" More! More! MORE! Suffer endlessly! Be wracked with torment for the rest of your pitiful lives!

**Yellow's LP: 2200 **

"DIE! MASSACRE CANNON!" A tremendous explosion of red and purple! END THEM!

**Yellow's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

Farewell, pitiful fools...I have more work to do. "I activate the final effect of Claws of Shattered Realities. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, I can detach all Overlay Units from it and destroy this card instead." And so the last Triple Bite Hound Dog falls, and the Spell shatters, along with the dragons enhanced claws.

But oh no...its only just begun.

"Kill anything that moves. Destroy everything else." I deactivated my Duel Disk, but Timestream Destruction Dragon remained. It roared before taking off into the sky, and began attacking these filthy slums with Massacre Cannon and Drain Annihilation, leaving nothing but destruction in its wake.

As for me...I'm going to find some new friends to play with.

_Half-Heart Dragon: You can halve this cards original ATK and DEF to double its original Level until the End Phase._

_HorReaper WidoWire: 2 'HorReaper' Monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Graveyard to target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes 0 until the End Phase. When this card battles an opponents monster, neither monster can be destroyed as a result of battle, until the end of the Damage Step._

_Mythic Slipstream: When you would take damage; halve that damage, then add 1 Dragon-Type monster with ATK equal to or less then the damage you took._

_Force Dragon: When you would take damage, you can reduce that damage by 100x the number of Trap Cards you control or in your Graveyard, then Special Summon this card from your hand. _

_Great Glass Dragon: If you control no Level 9 or lower monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing._

_Dragon's Statue: Target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control, Special Summon this card as a Normal Monster (Dragon-Type/EARTH-Attribute/ATK: 0/ DEF: 0) With the same original Level as that targeted monster (This card is NOT treated as a Trap Card)._

_Dark Void Dragon: 3 or more Level 10 Dragon-Type monsters. Once per turn, you can detach any number of Xyz Materials from this card to target the same number of cards your opponent controls, and attach them to this card as Xyz Materials. During either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this card cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase._

_Horrible Deliverance: Add 1 banished 'HorReaper' or 'Horrible' card to your hand._

_Zero Zero Zone: When your LP are 1000 or lower; pay half your LP, you take no further damage this turn._

_Pendulum Draw: Destroy all cards in your Pendulum Zones, then draw 1 card for each card destroyed._

_Claws of Shattered Realities: Equip only to a Rank 4 DARK Dragon-Type monster. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from the equipped monster to allow it to attack all monsters your opponent controls once each during this turn only. When the equipped monster destroys an opponents monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can attach that monster from the Graveyard to the equipped monster as an Xyz Material. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can send all Xyz Materials attached to the equipped monster to the Graveyard, and destroy this card instead._

**Phew! This chapter was hard to write, but here it is!**

**So, yeah, a lot happened in this chapter, so I hope it was enjoyable for you all!**

**...Okay, serious note here. There's a secret to each of the Elliot counterparts, other then their names spelling HEAL. It may not be important to the story, but from my standpoint it...well it brings me down to earth a bit. I'll give you a hint, its not a happy thing, and it seems like ThatLoneAvenger might have some form of right way going about my story which relates to this.**

**Anyway, now that that matter is over, its time for QOTC!**

**QOTC: Who, in your opinion, is the strongest out of the Elliot counterparts? Also, who is the coolest? And who is the most interesting for you personally?**

**As always, I hope you all enjoyed reading! And I shall see you next chapter! **


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: The Destruction Towards the Outcome 

"Fuck..." Anzel cursed, sweat pouring down his face.

He clutched his side, where a large gash had been torn open, staining his clothes with blood. He had only 100 Life Points left, no Spell or Traps, and controlled only Force Dragon in Defense Position, whilst Hotaru still controlled the shadowed Yavix with 2700 ATK, and still had 1000 Life Points.

"Oh? Did you get a boo-boo?" Hotaru asked mockingly. "Sorry about that, I just have a fetish for watching others hurt like a bitch."

Anzel grit his teeth as he struggled to his feet, his wound burning like fire. "I-I...will NOT...fall here!"

Hotaru just grinned. "Keep telling yourself that. I set a card and end my turn."

Suddenly, a roar echoed across the black sky, and the two Duelists looked up to see Timestream Destruction Dragon launching its attacks against the slums, causing giant explosions and fires.

"Wh-What is that?" Anzel thought aloud.

"Friend of yours?" Hotaru asked, before chuckling. "Just kidding. It's the monster that will reduce this Dimension to rubble...Timestream Destruction Dragon!"

"What...do you..." Anzel grunted.

Hotaru put his hands behind his head, enjoying the destruction that the monster caused. "This is only the beginning...soon, another monster will appear, then, we will turn this dimension to dust."

Anzel straightened himself, ignoring the pain. "What...do you mean?"

Hotaru turned to him, as the fires behind him made his face look even more sinister. "It's very simple..." A mad grin spread across his face.

**"I hate everything. I want everything to burn and die." **

Anzel kept a straight face at the dark proclamation, placing two fingers on the top of his Deck. "My turn!" His eyes widened at the card he drew. "I activate the Spell, **Xyz Horizon!**" The card showed Gagaga Magician and Gogogo Golem spiralling into the sun, which outlined a shining figure of Utopia. "I pay half my Life Points..."

**Anzel's LP: 50**

"To target 1 monster I control, then Special Summon a Level 5 or lower monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive, Half-Heart Dragon!" The heart themed monster rose out of the dark portal. "Then, I can change either of my monsters Level to match the others, and immediately perform an Xyz Summon using those two monsters! I make Force Dragon's Level the same as Half-Hearts; 5, and overlay them!" The dragons turned into yellow and purple energy that zigzagged into the portal.

"Abandoned soul faded from memory, possessing the ancient ruins from identical remembrance! Rise now, and shake the earth itself to its very core! Xyz Summon! Reveal yourself! Rank 5!** Yavix the Forgotten Gaia!**"

The ground burst open as something emerged from it. A giant body made of brown stone towered over Anzel, it's body was a circular shape, with a large crack across the chest, revealing a glowing purple cube inside of it, which pumped like a heart, sending glowing purple lines out in zigzags along the rest of its body. It's shoulders were spherical, as white crystals jutted out of them, and the rock forearms took the shape of bells, leading up to its five fingers which glowed purple whilst floating around the holes where its palms should be. At it's waist was a stone ring glowing pueple, suspended in midair, constantly spinning around its diamond shaped waist, which was also a white crystal, connecting its upper body and lower body together. It's lower body was two floating silver crystals encased in rock armour at the sides, acting as legs, whilst its head was a stone spire on top of the body, with two circular pirple eyes glowing out from it. It's stone body was infected with moss, as broken, decaying vines hung off of its body and arms.

**Yavix the Forgotten Gaia, Rank 5, Rock, EARTH, ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800**

"Oh? You use dragons but that monsters a walking rock pile? That's hilarious!" Hotaru laughed.

"Look who's talking." Anzel spat. "I activate Yavix the Forgotten Gaia's effect! When it's Xyz Summoned, I can detach all Overlay Units from it to activate one of its two effects for each one used!" Yavix absorbed both of its orange comets into its core. "Using its first Overlay Unit, I activate Yavix's first effect, which increases its attack by 900 until the End Phase" The Xyz Yavix's ATK rose to 3600.

"Using its second Overlay Unit, I activate Yavix's second effect! With it, I can return 1 Spell or Trap you control to the hand, and prevent you from activating or setting it until your next End Phase! Power Pressure!" Yavix held out its palm as purple shockwaves resonated out, forcing Hotaru's set card back into his hand.

"Battle! Yavix the Forgotten Gaia! Attack that fake abomination! Ancient Rage!" Yavix aimed its arms, as purple energy built up inside, its fingers hovering around its barrel arms before two purple lasers fired out and obliterated the shadowed Fusion Yavix, sending Hotaru flying and crashing to the ground.

**Hotaru's LP: 100**

"I...I end my turn..." Anzel huffed as the pain and fatigue returned, his Yavix's ATK returning to normal.

"...Woooooooooooah...that was fun." Hotaru stood up and brushed himself down, smiling creepily. "You really are strong! This has been so much fun!...But..." His smile faded away, to be replaced by a stern look. "I've actually got stuff to do. So it's time I ended this. My turn! I activate-"

He was interrupted as a roar filled the sky, and both Duelist's looked up nas Timestream Destruction Dragon flew over them, charging a Massacre Cannon.

"Shit!" Anzel cursed as the two Duelists dived away from each other as the red, purple and black cannon laser obliterated the building they were standing on in a huge explosion.

Anzel coughed as debris smoke filled his lungs, and rubble covered his back. He struggled to his feet and checked his Duel Disk, which read 'CONNECTION LOST'.

"Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" Anzel cursed as he leaned against the wall, trying to stop the bleeding. "I...damnit, I can't do anything!" He punched the wall in frustration. "I...I..."

"Do not be so hard on yourself..." A familiar voice said.

Anzel's eyes widened as he stood up, and whipped his head around. He saw an old man with a long, wispy grey beard and a metal coin-like contraption in place of a left eye, wearing nothing but a brown cloak, as he sat cross-legged.

"Y-You..." Anzel whispered.

"You have fought incredibly hard, but even you must admit that you are heavily wounded." The old man told him. "For your own safety, I have to tell you to return to the Xyz Dimension in order to recover."

"Are...you joking?" Anzel gasped for air. "Your the one who brought me here in the first place!"

"I'm not saying your mission is over, just that you need to retreat for now in order to heal properly. You have...acquaintances in the Xyz Dimension do you not?" The old man twisted the coin contraption for his eye, making it focus more, like a camera. "Now is not the time to be prideful. The greatest of men know when to fall back."

Anzel panted heavily as he looked at his hand, which was completely covered in blood. "Fine...I admit it, I'm seriously messed up...help me."

The old man nodded. "I shall." He held hisa hand out, and a portal opened up. "This should take you back to the Xyz Dimension. When the time is right, we will meet again."

Anzel looked at the portal. "How the hell are you able to do that?" But when he looked back, the old man was gone. "Same response...charming..."

Anzel limped through the portal, and it closed behind him.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was walking through the streets, unharmed, carrying his box of chocolates and eating them once again. "Well, that was anticlimactic and unsatisfying. I really wanted to kill that guy too...first Elliot and then him? Man, either I have the worst luck ever, or they're being protected from dying for some reason!"

He continued to eat chocolates as he thought aloud. "Oh, well...time to get back to doing what I really came here for. This is going to be so enjoya-Oh! OHHHHHHH! Chocolate caramel! Somebody lock me up 'cause I've made my taste buds go to heaven! But yes, I am going to brutally kill some people."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

**Security #1's LP: 0**

**Security #2's LP: 0**

**Security #3's LP: 0**

**Security #4's LP: 0**

**Security #5's LP: 0**

**Leiko and Ayu: WIN!**

"Hell yeah! Suck my dick, cocksuckers!" Leiko 'cheered'.

"No time for that!" Ayu snapped, punching him across the face. "C'mon!"

"Yes, MUM." Leiko muttered as they both ran over to a garage door.

"1, 2, 3, PULL!" The two of them forcefully lifted it up, revealing their Duel Runners inside.

"Finally!" Ayu sighed as she ran over to her Duel Runner and checked it. "Phew, thank goodness it's not damaged."

Leiko put on his helmet and checked the screen on his own Duel Runner. "Looks like everything's working. Time to get all my shit together."

"What are you gonna do, exactly?" Ayu asked.

"I have no fucking idea." He admitted. "But with everything going on, I've gotta find Yugo. All this shit about Academia that those guys in the Underground were talking about, there's no doubt in my mind that Rin is in the Fusion Dimesnion, so we gotta regroup and go ASAFP!" He then looked at her. "What are you gonna do...Ayu? Things have pretty much gone to shit around here, so if you still wanna leave town-"

"Are you kidding?" She interrupted him, placing her hands on her hips. "Things are pretty messed up at the minute, and that's the reason I gotta stay! There are still a lot of good people here, Li, I'm not gonna just run away from all of it." She sat on her Duel Runner and put her visor down. "So let's get moving!" She then sped off.

Li couldn't help but chuckle. "Man, what a girl, I could follow her anywhere. Plus that fine, fine, ass she has helps. Well, in the words of a man...just DO IT!" He then sped off after her.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Sora and Tsukikage leapt across the rooftops, hurrying towards the Security Main Bureau.

"We have to get there as soon as possible!" Sora said.

Tsukikage looked left and right, scanning the area, then narrowing his eyes. "Stop!"

They both landed on the ground, in the middle of a square. "What is it?" Sora asked. "We don't have time to-!"

"Something's wrong..." Tsukikage mumbled, as a figure emerged from the shadows, covered in a dakr aura.

"Hello!" I cheered, giving a mock wave.

"Elliot?" Sora asked, narrowing his eyes. "No...your not Elliot..."

"Awwwww, Sora! That's so meeeeeeean! This is how you greet an old butt buddy? I am shocked! Shocked and offended and aroused! Not the second one, though!"

"If you think I'm just gonna let you impersonate my friend like that-!" Sora yelled, only for Tsukikage to hold out an arm to stop him.

"Like you said, we don't have time." Tsukikage told him, activating his Duel Disk. "Go on ahead, I'll deal with this!"

"But-!" Sora started.

"Go! Elliot is my friend too! I won't allow this to continue!" Tsukikage asserted.

"...Okay. Elliot...I promise I'll be back!" And with that Sora ran onward.

"So, Tsukikage...I wanna play a card game." Activate my own.

_"Field Spell: Cross Over, activate."_ Blue platforms appeared around us as Action Cards rained down.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Tsukikage LP: 4000**

"I shall begin!" Tsukikage said. "I activate the Spell, Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Duplication to Special Summon a Ninja monster from my hand! Appear! Twilight Ninja Shingetsu!" The four armed ninja appeared in ATK Position. "Then I shall release it to Advance Summon Twilight Ninja Getsuga the Shogun, which can be Advance Summoned using only 1 Ninja monster!" The banner raising advanced ninja appeared on the field with 2000 ATK.

"Now I set a card, and activate the Continuos Spell; Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken!" The Spell flipped into existence. "With this, whenever I add a card to my hand other then drawing, I can discard it to inflict 300 damage to you!"

Tsukikage suddenly disappeared before reappearing to grab an Action Card. "I discard this Action Card..." He slid Avoid into the Graveyard. "To inflict 300 damage to you! Hazy Shuriken!" Three purple shuriken launched towards me, and they stung a lot...it was fun!

**Elliot's LP: 3700**

He grabbed another one and slid it in. "I activate its effect again! Hazy Shuriken!" Another attack.

**Elliot's LP: 3400**

A third. "Again! Hazy Shuriken!"

**Elliot's LP: 3100**

Okay, now this was getting boooooooring. So I picked up an Action Card myself, just as he got another one. "Again! Hazy Shuriken!"

"Action Spell; Stand Up!" A barrier erected (heh...erected.) itself to block the attack. "I reduce your effect damage to 0 and end your turn! Too bad, so sad!" He gave me a frustrated look. "My turn! I summon** Parally Odd-Eyes Observer** from my hand!"

Odd-Eyes Observer had sky blue rubbery skin in the shape of a dragon's, with its chest being armoured with a pink circular gem encased in white, whilst its arms and legs were shielded with violet armour, that had three claws on the end of each hand and foot. On the end of its tail were two curving white spikes, making it look like a pincer, whilst on its head was a purple and red knight-style helmet with two eye-holes, the left eye being blue and the right being yellow.

**Parally Odd-Eyes Observer, Level 4, DARK, Dragon, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000 Pendulum Scale 4**

"BATTLE! Odd-Eyes Observer attacks Getsuga the Shogun!" I cried.

"What? But Odd-Eyes has less attack!" Tsukikage pointed out.

"Naieheeeeeeeeve! I activate Odd-Eyes Observer's effect! When it attacks a Level 5 or higher monster, its attack doubles until the end of the Damage Step!" Observer roared as its ATK became 3000.

"Ngh! Continuos Trap, open! Ninjitsu Art of Decoy!" The Trap flipped up. "I target Getsuga, and whilst this card remains on the field, it cannot be destroyed by battle!" As Observer blasted a sky-blue and purple fire from its mouth, a puff of smoke enveloped Getsuga as he was replaced by a stump.

"But you'll still take the damaaaaage!" I sang as the impact forced Tsukikage to shield himself with his arms.

**Tsukikage's LP: 3000**

"I set a card, now its your move, ninjy." This was just gold.

"...My turn!" He drew. "Battle! Getsuga the Shogun shall attack Odd-Eyes Observer!" The monster swung its lance, making Odd-Eyes burst into golden sparkles.

**Elliot's LP: 2600**

Tsukikage then grabbed an Action Card. "I activate Hazy Shuriken's effect!" I let myself get hit by the barrage of attacks as he uselessly activated the effect again and again.

**Elliot's LP: 2300-2000-1700**

After the third round, it was time for the reversal! "I activate my trap! **Breaking Limit!**" The card showed a white crystal barrier shattering, making dark shadowy ghosts fly out and attack defenseless roman soldiers. "I can only activate this after I've taken damage, but if I take any further damage this turn, this card will destroy itself, and you'll take damage equal to double the total amount of taken this turn!"

"Then that means..." Tsukikage mumbled.

"I've taken 1400 damage so far, idiot!" I smirked. "If you use Hazy Shuriken's effect again, that damage total will rise to 1700! Then, Breaking Limit will destroy itself, and you'll take 3400 damage, meaning you'll lose! So whatcha waiting for!?"

The ninja lowered his eyes in defeat. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Awwwwwww, shame. During the End Phase, Breaking Limit destroys itself without dealing damage." The card burst apart. "My turn!" I couldn't help but grin at the cards I drew. "I, using the Scale 2 **Gale Knight**, and the Scale 5** Torrent Knight**, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Gale Knight was a lanky figure with pale white skin, sharp yellow eyes, and emerald green hair that frayed all over the place, as if it had literally been caught in a tornado. He wore large baggy grey samurai trousers, with a red knotted rope, a tsuna, acting as a belt, with pointed black shoes that had green markings on them. On his upper body he wore an orange jacket that was unzipped on the lower half, exposing his midriff, whilst the rest of it was zipped up with an overly large zip, and the sleeves were helf down with black straps on the biceps and forearms, whilst a black wyvern head was stamped on the back. As a weapon, he carried an electric green guitar with black strings and a yellow lightning bolt shaped pick attached to the bottom of the '8-shaped' drum, though oddly he held it by its neck, as if he would use the main body as a club.

**Gale Knight, Level 5, WIND, Warrior, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500, Pendulum Scale 2**

Torrent Knight was a young girl with pink eyes and light blue hair wavy hair, that was actually hidden beneath a sapphire blue hood with three pink gems resembling petals on the front of it. The hood was actually part of a raincoat that draped over her shoulders, similar to Yuya, with the back of it having a pink flower stamped on it, whilst the inside had a black and pink alternating diamond pattern. She also wore a snow white shirt with little yellow flowers as buttons, with frilly end sleeves and waist and an upturned frilly collar, alongside some blue waterproof shorts, and two sky blue wellington boots. She carried a silver trumpet in her left hand, though it was considerably longer then a normal trumpet, and the buttons were teardrop shaped, whilst a blue bubble floated in front of the large end.

**Torrent Knight, Level 2, WATER, Warrior/Tuner, ATK: 800 DEF: 1300, Pendulum Scale 5**

"Now I can summon Level 3 and 4 monsters simultaneously!" I declared. "Endless power of dark origin, grant me the power to kill all who oppose me! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster minions!" Two streams of light fell down.

"From my Extra Deck! Level 4! Parally Odd-Eyes Observer!" The monster reappeared with a roar. "And from my hand! Level 3! Timestream Parally Knight!" The little knight appeared, wielding its oversized sword.

"Timestream Parally Knight's effect! When it's Pendulum Summoned, it gains attack equal to another Timestream, Parally, or Knight monster I control! I target Parally Odd-Eyes Observer!" Parally Knight's sword glowed as its ATK was boosted to 2700.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Observer will attack Getsuga! And due to it's effect, its attack will double!" Odd-Eyes roared again as its ATK rose to 3000.

"Ninjitsu Art of Decoy will prevent Getsuga's destruction!" Tsukikage said. "Additionally, I activate the Continuos Trap; **Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Winds**!" The Trap flipped up to show a silhouette of Twilight Ninja Shingetsu being covered by fog, surrounded by black, leafless trees. "Once per turn, whilst I control a Ninja monster, I can halve any damage I would take!" A small twister appeared around Tsukikage to shield him from the impact.

**Tsukikage's LP: 2500**

"But I have one more attack! Timestream Parally Knight! Attack Getsuga! Parallel Time Slash!" The monster launched a slashing airwave with a swipe of its sword, exploding into the tree dummy and sending slashing shockwaves at Tsukikage.

**Tsukikage's LP: 1800**

"I set two cards and end my turn." I finished.

"M...My turn!" Tsukikage drew, his eyes widening at the card. "I activate the Spell **Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Moving Shadows!**" The Spell showed three Shingetsu's all concealed in the shadows whilst running across a wheatfield, a crescent moon hanging in the black sky above them. "With this, all Ninja monsters I control gain 1000 attack until the End Phase!" Getsuga performed some hand signs as its ATK rose to 3000. "This is it! Getsuga will attack Timestream Parally Knight, making you take 1800 damage!" The two monsters leapt towards each other. "This will end it!"

I burst out laughing. "You really think it'll be that easy, moron!? Continuos Trap card, open! **Mimic Clock**!" The clock that appeared looked more like a mirror, with thing hands and numbers, and a little tongue sticking out as two large gloved hands stuck out either side of it. "Once per turn, when a Timestream monster I control is attacked, I can make its attack become equal to the original attack of another monster I control! I target Parally Odd-Eyes Observer!" Mimic Clock floated in front of Odd-Eyes and copied its reflection, before floating behind Parally Knight and throwing the ghost version of Observer at the monster, making its ATK become 1500 before it was destroyed.

**Elliot's LP: 200**

"Your Life Points are a mere 200!" Tsukikage said. "I'll still finish you off!" He grabbed an Action Card and held it out. "I activate Hazy Shuriken to discard this card and inflict 300 damage to you!" He slid the card in and three shuriken were launched towards me. "Come back to us! Elliot!"

"I activate my Trap, Zero Zero Zone." The card flipped up. "As my Life Points are lower then 1000, I pay half of them to reduce all further damage tp 0." The shurikens disappeared just before they hit me.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"No..." Tsukikage muttered, hanging his head. "I end my turn." Getsuga's ATK returned to normal.

"Then it's mine! Draw!" I looked at the card I drew, and grinned. "Hehehehe...hahahahahahaha!"

"What?" Tsukikage said.

"I activate Gale Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I laughed as the monster detached the lightning bolt pick and used it to strum a tune. "One time only whilst this card is in the Pendulum Zone, and I control a Knight monster in the other Pendulum Zone, I can add a Knight or Yavix monster from my Deck to my hand!" I took the monster out of my Deck and added it to my hand, a dark aura emanating around it.

"Once more, I'll Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Timestream Parally Knight!" The swordsman returned to the field.

"Now, I activate the Ritual Spell; **Release of Yavix!**" The card showed a dark, old room with various murals on the wall clawed out with deep gashes, as a dark purple massive circle with chains shooting down from the ceiling into it sat in the centre, surrounded by black fire candles. The same situation rose up out of the ground.

"Ritual? Just like that girl used..." Tsukikage thought aloud.

"I offer up my Level 4 Parally Odd-Eyes Observer and my Level 3 Timestream Parally Knight!" Suddenly two of the chains broke and wrapped around the two monsters, making them scream in pain as they were dragged down into the darkness of the circle.

"Zenith of chaos! Height of destruction! Limit of rage! Pour into the dark depths of hell, and exonerate the most powerful monster to the light of day, to turn the world to rubble with your rampage! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 7! **Yavix the Unchained Monster**!"

A dark figure rose out of the portal, towering over everything as it revealed itself. It was covered in sharp, pitch black fur that stood up like needles, its body was hunched over as two steel spikes extended out of its shoulders, from which two long chains made of interlocking black spikes fell at its sides, with the end being the face of a lion with a large spike sticking out of its mouth. It's arms were large and muscular, as the top side, still black fur, was matted down mostly by white bone-like armour, wrapping around its arms, whilst the underside was dark grey, leathery skin, leading up to three giant curved white claws. Its legs were crouched but bulky, with blood-red jewels acting like shinguards, before reaching three more white claws. A long black furred tail stretched out behind it, with the same black spiked chains wrapped around it, leading up to the end where another red jewel sat on the end, acting as the head for a dragon-like steel head, mouth agape as if roaring in rage, whilst two black spikes extended out of each side of its jaw. Its torso was covered by steel armour covered in black spikes, with what looked to be a broken lock hanging limply from the front of it, attached to it by a chain. It's neck was long, as black spikes jutted out the back of it all the way leading to its head, which had a giant mouth filled with three rows of sharp, savage teeth, whilst sharp, bestial dark blue eyes shone menacingly as sharp steel blades extended out from the bottom of its jaws and from the top of its head, making an 'X' formation.

**Yavix the Unchained Monster, Level 7, DARK, Beast, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 **

Tsukikage began to sweat under the gaze of the giant monster. "What is this feeling?...It feels like I'm looking at fear itself!"

"Yavix's first effect activates!" I said. "When it is successfully Ritual Summoned, I can destroy a number of Spell or Trap cards you control, equal to the number of sacrificed monsters! I destroy Ninjitsu Art of Decoy and Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Winds! Torture Chains!" Yavix roared as its two chains pierced through the cards, instantly destroying them.

"BATTLE! BATTLE! BATTLE! Yavix the Unchained Monster! Destroy that worthless garbage!" The monster roared again as it charged forward.

"Even so, it's just 800 damage!" Tsukikage told himself. "Next turn I'll be able to use Hazy Shuriken and-!"

"There is no next turn." I whispered. "When Yavix the Unchained Monster attacks, it gains attack equal to half the attack of the monster its battling! With Getsuga's 2000 attack, Yavix will gain 1000!" The monster's ATK rose to 3800.

"I-Impossible..." Tsukikage breathed in fear.

"Go, Yavix! Killing Scream!" The monster unleashed a tremendously powerful blast of black, purple and red energy from its mouth as it chains powered it further with purple electricity, easily obliterating Getsuga and washing over Tsukikage.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Tsukikage screamed in pain as he was thrown back into a wall, leaving a crater from the impact. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed.

**Tsukikage's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Wasn't that enjoyable?" I asked mockingly as the Ritual Yavix faded away. "Time to see who would be fun to play with next."

A roar echoed across the sky as Timestream Destruction Dragon landed beside me, allowing me to crawl onto its back before I took off again.

Who next, I wonder?

_Xyz Horizon: Pay half your Life Points to target 1 monster you control and 1 monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon the second target with its effects negated, then make the first targets Level equal to that Special Summoned monsters Level, then immediately Xyz Summon 1 Xyz Monster, using those monsters you control._

_Yavix the Forgotten Gaia: When this card is Xyz Summoned; you can detach all Xyz Materials from this monster, then activate one of the following effects for each Xyz Material detached:_

_Target 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls, return it to the original owners hand, and it cannot be activated or Set until your opponents next End Phase._

_This monster gains 900 ATK until the End Phase._

_Parally Odd-Eyes Observer: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you would take Battle Damage from a battle involving a 'Parally' or 'Odd-Eyes' monster, you can reduce that damage to 0._

_Normal Effect: When this card attacks a Level 5 or higher monster, its ATK becomes doubled until the end of the Damage Step._

_Breaking Limit: Activate only after you've taken damage. If you take damage whilst this card is face-up on the field; destroy this card, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total amount of damage you have taken this turn, doubled. During the End Phase, destroy this card without applying any other effects._

_Gale Knight: Pendulum Effect: If you have a 'Knight' monster in your other Pendulum Zone, you can add 1 'Yavix' or 'Knight' monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate this effect once whilst this card is face-up in the Pendulum Zone._

_Normal Effect: During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to target 1 'Yavix' or 'Knight' monster face-up in your Extra Deck or Graveyard, and Special Summon it._

_Torrent Knight: Pendulum Effect: If you do not control a 'Knight' monster in your other Pendulum Zone, destroy this card._

_Normal Effect: If this card would be used for the Synchro Summon of a 'Yavix' monster, it can be treated as a Level 1 or a Level 3 monster. If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a non-'Yavix' monster, banish it. You can reduce the Level of a monster you control by 2 to Special Summon this card from your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck._

_Barrier Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Winds: Once per turn, when you would take damage whilst you control a 'Ninja' monster, you can halve that damage._

_Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Moving Shadows: All 'Ninja' monsters you control gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase. _

_Mirror Clock: Once per turn, when a 'Timestream' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can target 1 monster you control other then the targeted monster; the targeted monsters ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster you targeted, until the end of the Battle Phase._

_Release of Yavix: This card can be used to Ritual Summon 1 Beast-Type monster in your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute Pendulum Monsters whose __total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters and you control no monsters, you can also send 'Yavix' monsters from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 'Release of Yavix' per turn._

_Yavix the Unchained Monster: This card's Ritual Summon cannot be negated. When this card is Ritual Summoned, destroy a number of Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls equal to the number of monsters Tributed to Ritual Summon this card. When this card attacks an opponents monster, it gains ATK equal to half of that monsters ATK, until the end of the Damage Step._

**Alright! Finally finished this chapter! We're coming close to the end of the Synchro Arc now, so I decided to wait for the anime to catch up.**

**Onto more important things though, this story has officially reached 100,000 views! That is amazing and I am so pleasantly surprised that this little story is actually so popular! I mean, that's more then some Youtube videos get!**

**To me, that really is incredible.**

**...**

**Hey. You remember last chapter, I told you there was something else about the Elliot counterparts that affected me? Do you think, maybe, you could answer that now? I'll give you a few moments to think.**

**...**

**No? Okay then, I'll give you a hint. Elliot's carbon copy-ness. Leiko's constant swearing and sexual talk. Hotaru's sadistic, cruel and frankly disturbing nature. Anzel's violent and rash nature.**

**...**

**Still nothing?**

**Then I guess I'll tell you...they're BAD characteristics, which define who they are as characters in this story.**

**You are NOT meant to like these characters.**

**Because...I didn't, when I made them at least.**

**They're just stupid little characters in a stupid little story. Nothing more.**

**And this stupid little story is nothing. A tiny speck in the vastness of the internet. It will never be truly acknowledged or truly recognised.**

**Because I can't draw. I can't animate. I can't make videos or websites. I can only write. And where is that gonna get me? Nowhere.**

**This entire story, this entire universe I create, is meaningless.**

**And it's not just that. My RWBY story, my Undertale story, my Pokemon story, my One Piece stories. All of them surmount to a fleeting read, a way to pass the time before being forgotten. Nothing.**

**All the work I do, all the love I put into them, all the care and thought and effort I put into the characters. All of that is nothing more then something to be acknowledged of their existence, then promptly ignored by the internet.**

**All of them, are NOTHING.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...At least...**

**That's what I thought, at one point.**

**This story...it started to be acknowledged, after starting off as nothing. And it has grown, and grown, and grown into what it is now, where it has been seen 100,000 times.**

**People began leaving longer and longer reviews, they were getting invested into the world and with the characters and what would happen next.**

**People have told me how they became inspired by my story, and how I am, supposedly, an example for them, and have written their own works because of what my own work has done to them. **

**People have drawn fanart of this. FANART! Never, in a million years did I ever think someone would take the time and the effort to put their amazing skills into something that I thought up and wrote down.**

**All, and I mean ALL, of my stories, are just silly little ideas floating around inside my head which I write down, and which people happen to enjoy. And I love writing, because I love the silly little ideas floating around inside my head, and you seem to love them too.**

**I put so much effort into these because I love them and I love their original source, and I guess I just get sad sometimes when they go unnoticed. But all of you, who have done so much to show that you DO care, practically punched me in the face and got me to stop moping, and I thank you for that.**

**This tiny speck on the internet which is me, is loved, and that has made me more happy then you will ever know, even if I never become more then this, I'm happy as a speck.**

**So, as a writer and nothing more, I want to thank each and every single one of you, for supporting this, and all of my other stories, and showing me that I am not unnoticed. Thank you all so much! **

**To celebrate 100,000 views, I'm doing not one, not two, but THREE questions! Here you go:**

**QOTC 1: Out of all the new monsters introduced this chapter, which one was your favourite and why?**

**QOTC 2: What do YOU want to do to make others happy towards you? **

**QOTC 3: What do you like about me, personally, as a writer and/or the way I write?**

**To 100,000 views, to all of you, we've made it this far! Here's to everything all of us do going even further!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: The End and the Outcome 

"Arrrrrrggggghhhh!" The Security officer screamed in pain as he collapsed, surrounded by other injured officers, all lying in their own blood.

HorReaper ScareClaw cackled at the sight, it's claws painted crimson as Hotaru sighed. "If you had just told me where he was, I wouldn't have had to do that, now, would I?" He deactivated his Duel Disk, making Scareclaw vanish, before turning on his heel and walking away.

"Everybody in this dimension is so pathetically narrow-minded it hurts." He muttered to himself. "I wish I was back at Academia, eating chocolate bon-bons, slaughtering more useless soldiers. The finer things in life." He surveyed the dark air, the rioting, and the annoying messages that keeped popping up about HIM. "God, he pisses me off so much. I am so gonna enjoy it when I find him."

He then turned his direction skyward, and sure enough, Timestream Destruction Dragon was still flying through the air.

"Hmph..." Hotaru frowned. "I reckon he's done his job...besides, there's only room for ONE kawaii psychotich killer in this dimension. Me! So, I think it's rather obvious..." He gave off his dark grin. "Time to go meet Elliot-senpai."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Timestream Destruction Dragon! Massacre Cannon!" I cackled as my beautiful dragon obliterated several buildings. "Steeeeeeeeeerike! Now for the next ones!"

"Coooooooo-weeeeeeeee!" Who was that? Wait...there...he was standing on the bridge, the black water washing against the supporting the pillars, waving at me...Hotaru. "Hello, Elliot!"

"Heyyyyyyyy, Hotaru!" Destruction Dragon landed on the other end of the bridge, and I hopped off with a jolly merry skip. "Y'know...I really hate you."

"Awwwwww, you hurt my feewings." He pouted, before grinning. "Let's not waste time Elliot, you've done a great job destryoing things around here...but you have very poor taste in how to go about it. So I think it's time I put an end to your little 'spree'."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you think you can defeat me?" I cackled. "I'm going to enjoy hurting you."

"You saucy little minx, you stole my line." Timestream Destruction Dragon faded away, as we both activated our Duel Disks, lightning crackling above us.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Hotaru LP: 4000**

"Bagsi me first!" Hotaru grinned. "I activate the Spell Horrible Fusion to fuse the HorReaper's ScareClaw and KnighTrap in my hand!" The two monsters were twisted together in the dark portal. "Grotesque clawed watchman, suffer in the maws of steel fangs, and reveal the disgusting creature of immorality and sadistic pleasure! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 4!** HorReaper CrimiNail**!"

The monster that emerged seemed to have a body made of black and white bandages wrapped tightly around its skinny frame, most being mouldy, and some peeling away to reveal nothing but a skeletal ribcage for its chest. It's right arm seemed to cut off at the elbow, and was replaced by a long black pickaze covered in scars, whilst it's left arm just fell limpy, impaled by multiple needles. It's legs bent so that the monster was constantly hunched over, as rusty shackles bound its ankles together, and a greying chain connected an iron sphere with a grinning face on it to its legs. It wore a black metal choker with spikes around its neck, with a red hot flame emanating from the end of each spike, whilst its head was an iron mask with screws twisting into it at the chin and head, with two horns potruding from it, though the left one was bent and mangled.

**HorReaper CrimiNail, Level 4, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1800 DEF: 400**

"I activate CrimiNail's effect." He continued. "Once per turn, by banishing a HorReaper from my Graveyard, I can inflict 800 damage to you. I think I'll banish HorReaper ScareClaw." CrimiNail moaned as purple nails materialised all around it. "Go! Nail Scream!" The nails came flying at me, and I shielded myself as nails stabbed into my arms, drawing blood.

**Elliot's LP: 3200 **

"With that, I end my turn." He finished. "Your up, amateur."

I let my arms fall limp, before grinning. "Don't mind if I do! My turn! I activate the Spell Foolish Burial to send the Timestream Unknown in my Deck to the Graveyard!" The card slid out and I slotted it into my Graveyard. "Since Unknown is in the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it as long as it's banished when it leaves the field! Return from the dead! Timestream Unknown!" The card slid out again and this time I placed it on my blade, making the twisted monster reveal itself.

"I Normal Summon Parally Yomi Yarn from my hand!" I continued as the little Parally appeared. "I now activate it's effect to perform a Fusion Summon using this monster and one other I control! And if you needed a hint, idiot, it's Timestream Unknown!" Yomi's yarn tendrils stretched out and bound Unknown in a choking hold.

"I fuse Timestream Unknown and Parally Yomi Yarn!" The two monsters swirled together in dark purple and black. "Unformed thread of darkness, combine with the ungodly error of time! Hatred, sorrow, fury! Combine now, and form into a true evil monstrosity, and kill all worthless annoyances in this useless world of blood and shadows! Fusion Summon! Rise! Level 7! Parally Evil Enigma!" The unholy Parally emerged with a roar of anger and 2300 ATK.

"How beautiful...it seems you do have some style, Elliot." Hotaru complimented.

"BATTATTATTATTALE! Parally Evil Enigma! Attack HorReaper CrimiNail! Vicious Torture!" Evil Enigma impaled CrimiNail with its spear before it exploded.

**Hotaru's LP: 3500 **

"I end my turn." I smirked. "By all means, you go."

"Thank you for the kind offer, I'll gladly take it. My turn!" He drew. "I summon HorReaper FiguRobe from my hand!" The standard HorReaper appeared. "When FiguRobe is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower HorReaper from my Deck with it's attack and defence reduced to 0. Come forth,** HorReaper GhoScisssors!**"

This HorReaper had a ragged, dirty grey cloth acting as a body, which was torn and stitched up in multiple places, whilst the top of it's head had a little jagged wisp to it, with a little rusty locket of a broken heart hanging off the end of it. It's 'face' was shown through a giant tear in the front of it's cloth, specifically widely torn so that it looked like the gaping maw of a monster, and glowing red inside of it were two crescent shaped eyes and a creepy crescent smile, like what you would see on a jesters mask. It's arms were little more then jagged, lightning bolt shaped wireframes, leading to the two scissors acting as its hands; the right scissors were blood red, and had sharp shark teeth edges, whilst the left scissors were pitch black and had a diamond shape when snipped together.

**HorReaper GhoScissors, Level 2, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 1500 DEF: 0**

"Now I activate the effect of Horrible Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can fuse these two monsters I control!" Hotaru declared as the two monsters swirled together. "Cloaked figure of deceit, be ripped to shreds by the spirits anguish! Merge and form the disgraced maiden with blackened heart, constricted by piercing steel! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 5! HorReaper WidoWire!" The pained HorReaper moaned as she rose from the ground.

"Awwww, she's adorable!" I giggled.

"You won't think that for long." Hotaru snickered. "I activate WidoWire's effect! By banishing a HorReaper from my Graveyard, I can reduce the attack of one monster you control to 0 until the End Phase! I banish HorReaper GhoScissors and target Parally Evil Enigma!" The monsters barbed wire stretched out and bound the monster, making it screech in pain as its ATK dropped to 0.

"Also, HorReaper GhoScissor's effect activates." The shadowy phantom of GhoScissor hung above WidoWire. "When it is banished from the Graveyard by a HorReaper monsters effect, that monster gains 500 extra attack!" WidoWire absorbed the phantom, raising her attack to 2100.

"Battle! HorReaper WidoWire, attack Evil Enigma! Pained Ballad!" The monsters wires stabbed into the monster, whilst more whipped me across my arms, drawing blood and sending me flying back as my half of the bridge was lashed and covered in whip scares, from the ground to the supporting pillars.

**Elliot's LP: 1100**

"When WidoWire battles, neither monster is destroyed." Hotaru grinned. "I'll set a card and end my turn, meaning your monster is released." The barbed wire retreated, returning Evil Enigma's attack to normal.

The only thing I really undoubtedly remember personality wise during this whole Duel, was that I was enjoying myself in the most sixk and twisted way, revelling in receiving and dishing out pain with this insane Duelist. It really was a horrid experience, but I loved every minute of it, and willed my body to keep going.

"Hahahaha! My turn!" I grinned at the card I drew. "I, using the Scale 2 Devil Knight, and the Scale 8 Angel Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of me. "Now I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters Levels 3 to 7! Endless power of dark origin, grant me the power to kill all who oppose me! Pendulum Summon! Appear! My monster minion!" A single stream of light fell from the portal.

"Level 3! Parally Wonder Wax!" The rainbow flame with a waxy body appeared. "I activate Wonder Wax's effect! Once per turn, it can create a Wax Token with the same Level as another monster on the field, whilst treating it as a Normal Monster! I make a Level 3 Wax Token by targeting Wonder Wax itself!" WW threw a blob of itself that formed into a Level 3 marshmallow candle.

"Now I activate Angel Knight's Pendulum effect!" I continued. "I can make the Level of 1 monster I control from one of 1 through 7, by making it's Pendulum Scale equal to that Level! I grant Evil Enigma a Level of 3, so Angrl Knight gains a matching Scale!" Angel Knight pointed her rapier at EE, making it's Level and her Scale become 3.

"Three Level three's..." Hotaru smiled. "Come on then, bring it out."

"I overlay my Level 3 Parally Evil Enigma, Parally Wonder Wax, and Wax Token!" The three monsters turned into streams of energy; 2 red and 1 purple, that dived into the galactic portal. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The brilliant dragon appeared with a roar and 2400 ATK.

"So that's what it originally looks like...meh, not as cool." Hotaru shrugged.

"Battlllllllllllllle! Timestream Dragon! Attack WidoWire! But! Plot twist! I activate Timestream Dragon's effect! By detaching 2 Overlay Units, I negate the battle and inflict damage equal to your monsters current attack! Time Stream!" The monster absorbed both its Overlay Units before launching a barrage of lasers from its wings.

"I activate the effect of **HorReaper ShaMask** from my hand!" Hotaru held out the card. "By discarding this card when I would take Battle or Effect damage, I can reduce that damage to 0!"

ShaMask's entire body seemed to be its namesake mask. It as mainly pure black in colour with an egg shape, but had two dark purple curving horns on either side of it, with a crimson red fireball burning on the ends of each one. Its eye sockets were set into a mean expression, whilst it's mouth curled down into a snarl with yellow teeth and very sharp pointed canines. Blood red tribal flame paint covered the eyes, chin and forehead, whilst at the top a plume of dark purple hair rose up, which had a burning fire on the end of it, like a torch, whilst hanging just below its body around a invisible neck was a bead necklace made of small skulls, whilst the three most prominent ones o the front were, from left to right, a green eye, a red diamond, and a purple smoke-filled orb. The monster appeared on the field and literally swallowed the Time Streams, licking its lips with a long serpent tongue before disappearing.

**HorReaper ShaMask, Level 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Stupid little bastard! I've still got a trick up my trousers!" I grinned. "I activate Devil Knight's Pendulum Effect! Once per turn, I can Rank-Up a Rank 4 or lower monster I control!" Devil knight threw his axe into the ground, causing a galactic portal to open up, which Timestream Dragon dove into as a stream of yellow energy.

"Rage filled monster, wrongly sealed for your glorious power, be released from your prison! Drown the world in fire and screams! Paint the world red with blood! And destroy the corpses of all who dare to oppose you by tearing their flesh from their bones and mercifully ending their pathetic existence from time itself! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Arise! Rank 4! Timestream Destruction Dragon!" The Dark dragon rose from the ground and roared horribly.

"There it is!" Hotaru laughed. "Man, it's soooooo cute!"

"Timestream Destruction Dragon! Attack WidoWire, and activate your effect! I detach 2 Overlay Units to reduce your monsters attack to 0, and inflict damage to you equal to it's original attack! Drain Annihilation!" It devoured its Overly Units as its jewels detached and stabbed into WidoWire, making it scream in ain as purple lightning shocked Hotaru.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! What power! It's hilarious!" Hotaru cackled as lightning devastated his side of the bridge, exploding the supporting pillars and making large chunks fall into the grey water below.

**Hotaru's LP: 1900**

"Resume battle! Destroy Hotaru! Massacre Cannon!" Detruction Dragon fired its deadly attack.

Hotaru wagged a finger mockingly. "Sorry, but I can't allow that. Activate Quick-Play Spell: **Horrible De-Fusion**." The card showed the sae tormenting darkness from before, only this time the tortured souls were literally being ripped apart from another in a violent flash of red and black, both screaming in pain. "With this, I send 1 HorReaper Fusion monster I control to the Graveyard, obviously my choice being WidoWire, and if this is activated when my opponent declares a attack, that attack is negated." WidoWire turned into a ghastly black spirit that collided with the attack, unleashing shockwaves that cased the ground to crack. "And THEN I can add 2 HorReapers in my Graveyard to my hand. I think I'll choose HorReaper FiguRobe and HorReaper KnighTrap." The two monsters materialised in his hand.

"Sheesh...you really annoying! I set a card and end my turn!" I finished.

Hotaru giggled like a little girl. "Is that all? Let me show you how a professional psycho does it. My turn! I once again summon HorReaper FiguRobe from my hand, and with its effect, I'll Special Summon **HorReaper PirAnchor** with 0 attack and defence!"

This monster was horribly bent over, as a giant dark blue iron anchor, covered in spiky grey coral, was strapped to its back with mouldy rast rigging, and a broken chain hanging from the anchors hoop. It had a long, moss green soggy beard matted with seaweed and mould, with a left leg that was a metal spike as a peg leg, and a right leg that was wet, grey Frankenstein skin with clawed toenails. It wore a waterlogged dull red captains coat with a rusted gold necklace, with grey fingerless gloves and a dark blue bandanna that was torn across the scalp, revealing a rusty cutlass stabbed into its skull.

**HorReaper PirAnchor, Level 1, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"I activate the Spell, Horrible Deliverance, to add my banished Horrible Fusion to my hand, and activate it! I fuse the HorReaper's FiguRobe and PirAnchor I control with the KnighTrap in my hand!" The three monsters all appeared and swirled together in the darkness.

"Cloaked figure of deceit, drowned scourge of the ocean, suffer in the maws of steel fangs! Hunter of the dead, eclipse the red moon with your black scythe, and reap the seeds of death from the field of bones! Fusion Summon! Appear! HorReaper CronuScythe!" I instantly recognised the satanic monster as it wielded its giant, demonic scythe with 2200 ATK.

"Seem familiar? This is the monster you nearly got acquainted with the first time we Dueled." Hotaru's eyes widened with sick glee. "But there are no more interruptions THIS time! But first, KnighTrap's effect activates! Since it was sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy your set card!" KnighTrap's namesake emerged out of the Graveyard and chomped through the card.

"I activate CronuScythe's effect! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can banish any number of HorReaper's from my Graveyard to destroy the same number of cards -1! I banish HorReaper CrimiNail, WidoWire, ShaMask and PirAnchor to destroy all your remaining cards! Life Reaping!" CronuScythe swung it's weapon, instantly destroying Timestream Destruction Dragon, Angel Knight and Devil Knight. "Since PirAnchor was banished from the Graveyard, I get to draw a card." He then smiled. "This seems familiar, doesn't it? Battle! HorReaper CronuScythe! Attack Elliot directly! Grim End!" The monster raised it's scythe, and forcefully brought it down towards me.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I activate the effect of Stop n' Block in my Graveyard! By banishing it, and shuffling the **Crazy Dealer** into my Deck, I negate the attack!" The scythe sing was blocked with a pink shield, bouncing it back.

"Oh? You even have something like that?" Hotaru asked, amused.

"Crazy Dealer's effect activates!" I cried as the monster appeared above me. He had a long black cape divided like a scarf, with a red bowtie that had white spiked teeth aong it, and a white tuxedo as a body. It had two floating gloved hands that carried five cards each, all with backings that were a purple pumpkin face. It had a black top hat with a tear in it, with two red eyes peering out, as the same cards spun around in a circle behind it.

**Crazy Dealer, Level 1, Fiend, LIGHT, ATK: 200 DEF: 300**

"When it is shuffled from my hand into the Deck, I draw a card!" I did so.

"Heh...I suppose great minds think alike." Hotaru chuckled. "I set a card and end my turn."

"My turn! I activate the Spell, Pot of Cupidity! I banish the top 10 cards of my Deck face-down, then draw 2!" I grinned at the two cards. "I activate the Ritual Spell Release of Yavix!" The shrine rose up from the shadows. "I send Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior in my hand to the Graveyard to Ritual Summon Yavix the Unchained Monster!" Yavix appeared and was bound by chains, being dragged down into the abyss as its monstrous counterpart rose up with a hideous roar and 2800 ATK.

"Ritual? That's archaic." Hotaru stated with a bored look.

"Yavix's first effect activates! When it's Ritual Summoned, I can destroy a number of Spells and Traps you control equal to the number of monsters used! I destroy your set card! Torture Chains!" Yavix's chains stabbed into the card and made it explode. "BATTLE! Yavix! Attack CronuScythe! And with it's effect, Yavix will gain attack equal to half of CronuSccythe's! 1100!" Yavix roared as its ATK rose to 3900. "KILLING SCREAM!" Yavix's attack obliterated CronuScythe and sent Htaru sprawling as a large chunk of the bridge was destroyed by the sheer force of the attack.

**Hotaru's LP: 200**

"I end my turn!" I screamed. "I'll kill you Hotaru! Over and over again, no matter how long it takes! And I'll never grow bored of it! Just die already!"

Hotaru slowly rose to his feet. "...Sorry...Elliot..." His shadowed face was partially revealed, to show a crazed grin and a wide eye in a disturbing look.** "But not even the devil can kill me. Because I work for him!"**

He faced me fully. "My turn! I activate **Different Dimension Fusion** from my hand!" The card showed D.D. Warrior and D.D. Warrior Lady emerging from the different dimension, only to be fused together straight afterwards. "By paying half my Life Points..."

**Hotaru's LP: 100**

"I shuffle a number of banished monsters back into my Deck, and Fusion Summon a monster using them! I shuffle HorReaper's ScareClaw, KnighTrap and GhoScissors back into my Deck and fuse them together!" As the three cards were shuffled into his Deck, the three monsters rose up and fused together.

"Grotesque clawed watchman! Forgotten knight of steel! Be ripped to shreds by the spirits anguish! Fuse and become the pure flower tainted with silver iron and crimson blood, in your tomb of pain and sorrow! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! **HorReaper VirgIron**!"

The HorReaper was female at least from what could be seen of it. It's arms were sleek metal with spikes coming out of them, and five claws for fingers, whilst heavy black chains bound its arms, connected to her back where a large silver lock was, connected to a form-fitting steel corset that had wheel saws on its shoulders with a black heart on the front of it, whilst blood seemed to drip down from it down to its exposed waist, which had what seemed to be bones extending around from a spine that ran along its back, the bones stabbing into her stomach. Her lower half seemed to be a chain mail dress with multiple swords stabbed into it, with a metal ring bound around the ankles of the dress, with spikes extending out from it. She seemed to wear an iron mask, with blood running down from the eyes, whilst her blood red hair was split up into two zigzagging pigtails that reached the ground, with spikes stabbing and hanging inbetween the strands.

**HorReaper VirgIron, Level 6, Fiend, DARK, ATK: 2500 DEF: 1900**

"I activate VirgIron's effect! When she is Fusion Summoned, I can banish any number of HorReaper's from my Graveyard, to inflict 500 damage for each! I banish HorReaper's FiguRobe and CronuScythe, and inflict 1000 damage to you! Maidens Tears!" The monster literally began weeping, as its tears turned into molten metal waves that forced me to jump back as they completely incinerated the ground in front of me.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"Useless! Fucking useless! That monster cannot defeat Yavix!" I growled.

Hotaru gasped mockingly. "How dare you insult my beautiful iron maiden!?" The monsters spirit actually seemed to lift as he said that. "I'll prove you wrong now! Battle! HorReaper VirgIron! Attack Yavix the Unchained Monster!" The monster floatd above Yavix, who growled up at it.

"Retard! Suffer as Yavix destroys your monster!" I cried.

"I activate the effect of **Horrible Ovation **from my Graveyard!" A Trap rose out of the Graveyard. It showed a shadowy imp being set on fire, laughing manically as shadowy claws rose up, clawing and scratching, as a blood red spotlight and purple confetti fell around the imp.

"That card I destroyed?" I realised.

"When a HorReaper monster I control battles, I can banish this card from my Graveyard, to have that HorReaper monster gain 300 attack for each of my banished monsters until the end of the Damage Step! With my banished HorReaper's FiguRobe, CrimiNail, WidoWire, ShaMask and CronuScythe, she gains 1500 attack!" A round of screeching and thunderclaps that were supposed to be an applause echoed around VirgIron, making her ATK 4000.

"4000 attack!?"...My feelings still felt fuzzy, but...for the first time, I think my dark side felt...fear.

"Resume Battle! HorReaper VirgIron! Destroy Yavix! Brilliant Iron!" All of the monsters weapons glowed a blinding white before they all launched and tore Yavix to shreds, before hitting me.

"ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as horrible wounds erupted with blood on my arms, legs and body as pain surged throughout my entire being, and the darkness was forcefully and agonizingly dispelled.

**Elliot's LP: 0**

**Hotaru: WIN!**

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

...Where was I?

This felt familiar...like when I Dueled Leiko.

I looked around, it was nothing but darkness, until I heard something behind me. I looked to see a faint light, and the shadows of two figures. I walked towards them until I could hear what they were saying.

The first voice was female, that much I could tell. "Hey, can you tell me something?"

"Depends." I froze at the second voice. It was Hotaru.

"What exactly do you hate about everything?" The voice asked.

Hotaru chuckled, but not in a malicious way. "That's it? Easy. I just don't like any of those dimensions, they're all flawed. Think about it, there's always horrible people, horrible rules, horrible actions, no matter what happens, it's inevitable. What's the point in liking any world like that? All I've gotta do is hate it, and kill everything I don't like, then it'll turn out alright for me in the end."

The other figure nodded. "Makes sense..." There was a short pause inbetween them. "Is there anything you DO care about?"

Hotaru tilted his head. "Well...one thing, I suppose. People I like."

The figure shrugged. "Do you like me, then?"

Hotaru laughed. "Yeah...I do." The figure wrapped an arm around him. "...Your constricting me."

"Yep." She stated plainly, only serving to squeeze tighter.

He laughed again, then leaned into her. "Thanks..."

he said a name, and then everything faded into white.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Next thing I know, I'm lying on the ground of an utterly devastated bridge, pain infecting every inch of my being and blood dripping down my body.

"Consider yourself lucky." I heard Hotaru speak. "If that was a direct attack, you would be dead. Aren't I merciful?"

I ignored the pain as I struggled to my hands and knees, and see him standing there with a small grin on his face. "This is where we differ, Elliot. You have things you 'care' about, things you want to 'protect'. In the end, that only holds you back, whilst your darkness holds you back from being a good guy. Being conflicted certainly isn't nice, is it?"

He laughed. "But with me? I don't care about anything, so I'm free to destroy anything I want to my hearts content, without repercussions. Really, Elliot, you and I are miles away in terms of strength, so just give up and let me do my job, 'kay?"

"...Liar." I spat.

"Hm?" Hotaru held a hand to his ear. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said LIAR!" I screamed. "You DO have something you care about!"

"Oh?" He grinned in amusement. "Pray tell, enlighten me."

I grit my teeth and clenched my fists, as I shouted out the name I heard.

"HARUKA!"

And for the first time ever, Hotaru's face actually changed to one of shock, to sadness, and confusion, as the name registered with him.

However, he quickly switched back to is usual smirk. "As lovely a name that is, it doesn't affect me. I believe I've wasted enough time here." He turned to walk away, then looked over his shoulder. "By the way...thank you for what you did to Katsu. He really annoys me. Though, really...I would've preferred it if you had got the job done." He then started to walk, but not before waving a hand at me. "Ciao!"

My body began to feel heavy as everything weighed down on me. Hotaru had deliberately sent Katsu to me so that I would kill him, and orchestrated the release of my darkness. And even during that Duel...he could have Fusion Summoned VirgIron instead of CronuScythe and defeated me with the effect damage.

The entire time, he was just toying with me...

I felt my strength leave me, and I collapsed.

Meanwhile, Hotaru gained a serious expression. "So it's true then...we really are the same. In that case, I guess it's lucky I didn't kill you, Elliot."

At that moment, a beam of light pierced the sky, and the dark clouds dispersed.

I don't know how long I was there, but the next thing I knew someone was helping me to my feet.

"Hey, asshole! You'd better not be dead or I'll fucking kill you!" It was Leiko.

"At least show some form of compassion!" Ayu berated him.

"You two...what are you...?" I wheezed.

"Don't try to talk, you should rest." A familiar voice said, and I looked up to see two figures.

"Greiger...Kalin..." I breathed.

"We located your Duel Runner." Greiger showed me my D-Wheel. "We were worried and started looking for you."

"That's when we ran into these two." Kalin nodded at them. "We explained the situation, and went together."

"Listen, things are looking up!" Leiko told me. "That Yuya and Jack showed us a really cool Duel!"

"Things are finally beginning to look better for the City. Never thought I'd see the day." Ayu admitted.

I, however, looked at the path Hotaru had walked away on. It led to the Security Tower. "What did you come here for, Hotaru?" I shakily stood up and walked towards my Duel Runner.

"Hey, Elliot! Your too fucked up to be going anywhere." Li said.

"I have to get to the Security Tower." I told him as I put my helmet on. "My friends are there! I have to meet up with them."

"Then we will go with you." Greiger said as he mounted his own Duel Runner.

"Now that the City is recovering, we will do what we can to help all of you who have made it this way." Kalin agreed.

"I guess I owe you then...shit, this is weird, having another guy looking like Leiko." Ayu sighed. "Is this a nightmare?"

"Oi! I take bloody offense to that!" Leiko complained.

"Let's go!" The five of us set off on our Duel Runners, speeding forward in a V-formation. 'I won't let you do as you please, Hotaru!'

Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Fall!" Roger screamed in mad glee. "All of you fall! I'll drag you all into the dimensional gap with me!"

The Lancer's present shielded themselves from the dimensional energy as wind and lightning flashed around them.

"I will live on! No matter what!" Roger roared.

"Oh...is that so?"

Immediately, Roger's expression turned from one of victory to one of horror, and everybody's gaze turned upward.

Sitting on one of the ledges, with his legs crossed, was Hotaru, smirking darkly. "Hello, Roger."

"Elliot?" Yuya asked, uncertain.

"H..." Roger took shaky steps back, his eyes filled with fear. "Hotaru!"

"Hotaru...?" Sawatari looked up at him. "The Hotaru that Zekaki mentioned!?"

Reira's eyes widened with fear, as he clung tightly to Reiji.

"N-No!" Roger shook his head, as if Hotaru was a horrible nightmare. "Not you! Leave me alo-" He took too many steps back, and began to fall towards the wormhole.

But HorReaper ScareClaw grabbed him by his coat, and pulled him up, so that he was face to face with Hotaru, sweating nervously as Hotaru just grinned, leaning his head in his left hand.

"...You know something, Roger?" Hotaru asked slowly, grinning in satisfaction. "You really piss me off." His expression turned insanely joyful and dark. "You know what happens to people who piss me off."

"Hotaru! Please!" Roger begged fearfully. "I won't-" He was cut short.

Yuzu screamed. Yuya's eyes widened. Reiji clenched his fist. Everybody else froze.

HorReaper ScareClaw had stabbed Roger through the chest, blood dripping down from its claw.

Hotaru gave a mocking wave. "Ciao...Roger." ScareClaw tossed the corpse of Jean-Michel Roger into the wormhole, making it close afterwards, and everything fell silent, as ScareClaw disappeared.

"He...He killed him..." Yuzu sobbed with tears in her eyes.

"How could you do something like that!?" Yuya yelled.

"Because I can." He replied simply, before grinning at them. "And technically, I personally didn't do it, far too messy. But ANYWAY. I'm SO glad I finally got to meet all of you. And Sora! I hear your a traitor now! Congrats!"

Sora grit his teeth as an injured Tsukikage looked up at him, still weary from his battle with Elliot.

"You are a despicable excuse for a person!" Gongenzaka stated strongly.

Hotaru waved him off. "Save your breath, tubby, I've heard it all before."

"Tubby!?" Gongenzaka fumed.

"Akaba Reiji..." Hotaru directed his attention towards the Professor's son. "I wish you the best of luck in your invasion of Academia." The two stared at each other for a moment, before he continued talking. "In the meantime, I'll just kick back and have some chocolate. Tell Elliot I said hi! Ciao!"

"Wait!" Yuya called, but Hotaru had already teleported back to Acacemia.

Then, the Dimensional Portal opened up again.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"We're almost there!" I said as our group drove towards the Security Tower, now with the entrance visible in front of us.

"What is that?" Greiger pointed as a green beam of light erupted out of the tower, and began to envelop it.

"This isn't good! Hurry!" We all accelerated as fast as possible towards the entrance, as more and more of it was swallowed by the beam. "We're not gonna make it!"

Suddenly, I felt something ram into my Duel Runner from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see everybody pushing my Duel Runner using theirs. "What are you-?"

"Don't worry about us!" Kalin told me. "Go to your comrades!"

"We're gonna be just fine on our own now! And you can count on us to help you in your Dimensional War!" Ayu assured me.

"I've got my own way to cross dimensions, so just leave that to me!" Leiko grinned.

"All of you..." I breathed as we rocketed towards the entrance.

"Hey, Elliot!" Leiko gave me a giant grin. "360 no-scope all those Academia bastards!"

They all instantly accelerated, pushing my Duel Runner forward just as the tower was completely absorbed. I shielded my eyes from the blinding green light, as I felt myself crash through the door. Then I tumbled off of my Duel Runner, and lay on the ground as the light faded away.

_HorReaper CrimiNail: 2 'HorReaper' monsters. Once per turn, you can banish 1 'HorReaper' monster from your Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

_HorReaper GhoScissors: When this card is banished from the Graveyard by the effect of a 'HorReaper' monster, that monster gains 500 ATK._

_HorReaper ShaMask: When you would take Battle or Effect Damage, you can discard this card from your hand to reduce that damage to 0._

_Horrible De-Fusion: If this card is activated when your opponent declares an attack, negate that attack. Target 1 'HorReaper' Fusion Monster you control; send it to the Graveyard, then target 2 HorReaper' monsters that are not Fusion Monsters in your Graveyard, and either add them to your hand or Special Summon them._

_HorReaper PirAnchor: When this card is banished from the Graveyard by the effect of a 'HorReaper' monster, draw 1 card._

_Crazy Dealer: When this card is shuffled from the hand into the Deck; draw 1 card. _

_Different Dimension Fusion: Pay half your LP. Shuffle up to 3 of your banished monsters into your Deck, then Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck listing those monsters as Fusion Material (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon) _

_HorReaper VirgIron: 3 'HorReaper' monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can banish any number of 'HorReaper' monsters from your Graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent for each banished monster x500_

_Horrible Ovation: When a 'HorReaper' monster you control is destroyed by battle with an opponents monster; reduce that monsters ATK to 0, and it cannot change its Battle Position. When a 'HorReaper' monster you control battles, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to have that monster gain ATK equal to the number of banished monsters you control x300, until the end of the Damage Step._

**New chapter, finally! Hooray! Sorry this took so long everybody, but I've been very busy, and I had a lot to include in this chapter, so, yeah.**

**Anyway, this is practically the end of the Synchro Dimension Arc! Just one more chapter to go! I was actually hoping to end it on 37, because, y'know, my username? But we still have one last Duel to go through first! Which actually brings me onto my QOTC!**

**QOTC: Next chapter is the last Duel of the Synchro Dimension Arc! Who should Elliot's final opponent be out of Sora, Crow, Jack or Zevrakex?**

**Most importantly, though...I want to thank all of you for the reviews last chapter, they were very heartwarming to me, especially ftom NewComer1, The Fresh Prince of BANANAS, SuperSparks and ThatLoneAvenger. I truly do have moments when I compare myself to everybody else on the internet and just feel worthless, but as long as I have people like you behind me, I think I'll be okay at least.**

**So then! Thank you all so much for reading, and I'll see you next chapter for the finale! **


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Hidden Truth! 

Okay, I admit, that was a pretty stupid plan on my part. But, hey, it worked at least.

"Elliot...Elliot!" My eyes began to open, my whole body ached just from the action of moving my eyelids, and I was met with several faces looking down at me.

"Sora...Crow..." I moaned.

"Hey! Good to see your not dead!" Crow smirked, making Sora shoot him a look.

"Elliot, I'm so glad your okay." Sora breathed in relief. "We heard a crash, and came down here to find you lying here."

He helped me up into a sitting position, where I was able to look around. I spotted my Duel Runner, which was thankfully undamaged, before looking up to see nothing but white walls, which had ecplosion holes in them, showing a red room above us.

"Looks like everything's messed up..." I mumbled, before remembering why I came here, causing me to spring to my feet. "Hotaru! Where is he? Hotaru!"

"He was here." Sora confirmed, looking he away. "He...killed Roger, then returned to the Fusion Dimension.

"He killed Roger?" I echoed. 'Is that the reason he came here? Just to kill Roger? I hate to admit it...but I'm glad he did, that bastard was an asshole. Still though, is he that demented?...Why am I even asking that?'

"So you must be Elliot." A voice said. "You have the same face." I looked over and gasped when I saw Jack standing there.

"Jack!" I practically squealed at the 5D's rival, before forcefully composing myself, and digging my hand in my pocket for my paper with Crow's signature and my pen (Oh yes, I still had those). "Can I get your autograph!?"

Jack gave me one of those looks. "Just do it." Crow said, making the King sigh before signing it.

"Yes!" I cheered, holding it above my head triumphantly, before pocketing it once more. "And, ahem, yes, I'm Elliot."

"Elliot..." My eyes widened as I saw the injured Tsukikage come around the corner.

"Tsukikage!" I gasped as I ran over to him.

"I'm glad...you have returned to us." Tsukikage groaned.

"Tsukikage...I'm sorry..." I clenched my shaking fists and squeezed my eyes tight. "It's my fault...I never meant to..."

Tsukikage chuckled, and I looked to see him smiling behind his mask. "It is disrespectful to cry for a living friend. I am not dead, and you are back to normal. That is all that matters."

"Tsukikage." I wiped my eyes and smiled. "Thank you!"

"Heh, trust me, Elliot, there are much worse people then you, so don't get worked up over it." Crow assured me.

"Much worse, your not a threat in comparison." Jack agreed.

"Take it from me when I say our bad sides can be much worse." Sora nodded.

"All of you..." I hadn't realised how much I'd missed my friends, until I was finally with them again...but now that I remembered what Hotaru said, I would have to wait and see whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now, though, I was really damn grateful, but this thought process also made me realise something. "Where's everybody else? Yuya? Yuzu? Gongenzaka?"

"You missed out Sawatari." Tsukikage said.

"You think it was an accident?" I mumbled.

Sora looked down sadly. "The dimension transport device activated, and they were sucked in. We don't have any way to find them now."

"No..." I hissed. "How could we have been seperated again?"

"Just because we have no means to locate them, does not mean we do nothing." Another voice spoke, and the main man I had been dreading walked in front of me.

"Reiji." I breathed, as I looked and saw his adoptive little brother clutching his shirt tightly. "Reira...I...I..." I wasn't an idiot. Earning back Reira's trust was going to be difficult. But what was still debatable was the Lancer leaders opinion of me, so I met his analytical gaze, sharp as always, so I couldn't tell if their was any malice or disdain behind it.

Reiji pushed his glasses up. "Now that all of us have been accounted for, it's time to decide our next action. Whilst the Synchro Dimension have not confirmed an alliance with us, we have relayed our message of the threat Academia poses. In the meantime, we should return to the Standard Dimension, the Lancer training program was officially launched prior to our departure. Hopefully we have produced some fitting candidates."

"So you guys really are from another dimension, huh?" Crow chuckled. "After everything I've seen today, can't say I'm surprised."

"You say you have not allied with the Synchro Dimension yet. I consider that untrue." Jack said. "I shall assist you in your fight against Academia. I will not allow what Roger tried to do to the City."

"Well of course you can count me in too!" Crow smirked.

"As a Lancer, I shall do all in my power to fight Academia." Tsukikage nodded.

"Sora?" I asked my friend, who's eyes lowered to the ground.

"...I will too." He sighed. "But only to protect my friends." I couldn't help but smile.

"No matter what, I'll continue to fight." I said. "My goal remains unchanged; to defeat Academia!"

"Are you sure you'll be able to do that?" Reiji asked.

"Huh?" I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

Reiji looked at me. "Can you truly fight Academia, continuing on as you are now?"

"I don't understand." I said.

"You should. Or perhaps you haven't even noticed it yet." Reiji responded, only leaving me with further questions. "In any case, Elliot Zekaki, do you still have that Spell Card?"

"Oh, yeah." I took out the Spell, Dimension Mover.

"It has the return coordinates of the Standard Dimension already imprinted on it." The Lancer Leader told me. "Return to the Standard Dimension, and gather as many allies as possible, then wait for our return."

I narrowed my eyes at the passive order, but still agreed. "Right." I turned to Crow. "Crow...it was great meeting you!"

"Woah, woah! Don't tell me this is a goodbye!" He chuckled. "We're gonna fight Academia together aren't we? So don't take too long, right?"

"I won't, promise." I then looked at everybody else. "Sora...Tsukikage...Reira...Jack...see you soon!"

They all smiled, as I activated Dimension Mover, and disappeared in a ray of light, feeling myself being pulled along by an unseen force. 'If my prediction skills are right, the next Arc is in the Xyz Dimension...somehow I'll need to find a way to-"

I was interrupted as I suddenly jolted to a stop, as if I was in a car that had screeched to a halt. 'What?' I then felt myself get thrown back, and land on some form of ground, looking up at what appeared to be a night sky filled with stars, only rainbow coloured lights occasionally shooting above like comets.

"Your a pain to find, you know that?" A sadly familiar voice spoke.

My heart sank as I sat up and looked at the black spiky haired teen with red eyes. "Zevrakex."

"Thanks for remembering my name. It's pretty stupid." I couldn't tell if he was being snarky or genuine. "Sounds like you know why your here."

I looked around at where 'here' was. We seemed to be in outer space, judging by the expanse of black in all directions. Only outlines of shapes hovered, shone or floated around; triangles, circles, squares, all like fireworks. It kinda reminded me of Rainbow Road in Mario Kart. Looking down, I saw we were on a platform of swirling, shifting rainbow, an aurora...also reminding me of Rainbow Road.

"I think so...but why are we in Rainbow Road?" Had to say it.

"It's something I designed myself." He replied. "Tried to get the feel for it, y'know?"...I, honestly didn't expect that response. "Personally, Wii is my favourite, though the customizations in 7 and 8 are fucking awesome. I've been trying to get Orion and Paluis to play 3D World with me-hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I didn't try to change anything." I responded.

"No sass, asshat." Zevrakex muttered.

I finally stood up. "Speaking of, where are Orion and Paluis? If it's about this then-"

"Sorry, it's only my shitty self." He stopped me. "I told them to let me handle this. They'll be waiting for us once I'm through with you."

I clenched my fist, as I felt my hand shake at what I had to say next. "I couldn't do it, Zevrakex...I couldn't keep my anger under control...I let the darkness consume me again..." There was a span of silence, as I had to build up the courage to ask my question. "Are you...going to banish me back to my world?"

"...No." I looked up at his response, as he fixed me with a serious look. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything I'm about to tell you, Elliot, because it would be a shit thing to do...and I guess you kinda deserve to here it."

"...What haven't you guys told me?" I asked.

"I can't give away everything, and before you say anything, it's matters concerning us as guardian beings. What I'm telling YOU, concerns YOU, got it?" I nodded. "Good...your dimensional counterparts have made pretty large inpacts on the Dimensions. Some good, some bad, Hotaru obviously being the worst. The point is that they're YOUR counterparts, i.e. your problem. Seems only fair their yours to deal with."

"Fair enough." I agreed.

"Secondly, it's true we gave you the role of Peacekeeper, that remains unchanged. But we didn't really tell you why your truly so important, kinda skipped over that." He walked over to me. "Take a look at this, Elliot."

He clenched his fist before opening it again, causing a rainbow coloured orb to float in his palm, with a wispy, flame water effect swirling around it.

"What is that?" I asked.

"This is D.E." Zevrakex said. "Dimensional Energy, Dueling Energy, Dueling Essence, Dimensional Essence, we couldn't be fucked to settle on a name, so we shortened it to simply D.E."

"What is D.E exactly?" I tried to poke the sphere, but he pulled it away.

"Keep your fingers away, thanks. D.E is a type of energy created when a person Duels. It manifests itself as this form here. Think of it like Magic in an RPG, the power it holds is limitless, and what happens when it is used is unknown. All created D.E is born in the gap between dimensions, obviously where we three guardians are, so we keep a hold of it. Unfortunately, the amount of D.E created by any normal dimension Duelist only amounts to the size of a teardrop from a single Duel, and you need much more then that if you want to do anything practical with it."

He juggled the D.E in his hand. "We originally tried using D.E to repair damages to our respective Dimensions, but the effect of this energy creates a bright rainbow light which, understandably, people lost their shit over and panicked about it. If it wasn't so damn revealing and nauseatingly colourful, we could've at least fixed up one house in the Xyz Dimension." He clenched his fist, snuffing out the D.E.

"And that's where you come in, Elliot." Zevrakex continued. "We don't know how, but those with a passion for Dueling outside of the Four Dimensions produce an incredible amount of D.E. Check this out." He snapped his fingers, and a big ball of D.E appeared next to him, it was as big as he was.

"Don't tell me that's-" I began.

"No shit, Sherlock." He confirmed. "This is the culmination of all the D.E you've created so far. If you keep going at the rate you are now, following the Lancers...you might just make enough D.E to save all Four Dimensions."

"And that's why you want to keep me around? So I can keep making more D.E?" I asked.

"Yeah...but I've also grown kinda fond of you, along with this big ball here. If you got sent away, it would get pissed and disappear, taking all its potential with it." He clicked his fingers again, and the ball disappeared. "Elliot...if you can make enough D.E, you could return the Xyz Dimension to its former glory, you could defeat Academia, you would become a true Peacekeeper."

"D.E..." I looked at the spot where the ball had been. "I could really do that?"

"You can already do amazing things, Elliot." Zevrakex spoke. "It's just a matter of harnessing it." He held his open palm out, and his body was covered in a rainbow aura. "D.E can also be drawn from within the user too, to make the impossible possible! Previously, we thought only us, the Beings of Balance, could use our own D.E without relying on the harvested energy. But you see...I'm pretty damn confident you can do it too."

"Harness the D.E within myself?" I practically echoed. "How do I do that?"

Zevrakex snorted. "How? The answer is you don't, Elliot. You think someone like you can call upon D.E?"

"What?" I gaped. "But you just said-!"

"Shut up." He stopped me. "Yeah, you CAN, but your NEVER gonna be able! The way you are now, you would never be able to find the D.E within yourself, let alone use it! Allow me to demonstrate!"

Suddenly, he pulled his hand back and threw a handful of golden sparkles, which connected to the edge of the platform and flew out, creating a wide rainbow path in its wake across the starry, colourful shape filled sky, twisting and turning and looping in all directions until it connected to the other end of the platform.

"This is the possibility of D.E, Elliot!" Zevrakex then snapped his fingers, and a Duel Runner appeared next to him in a burst of rainbow light. It was mainly crimson red in colour, with golden edges and two circles with the same rainbow energy inside a normal Duel Runners wheels spinning around inside it, as three silver spikes extended out the back of each of these circles, with fire burning from the ends of each as propulsions. The Duel Runner itself was very sleek and diamond shaped in design, kinda like Primo's, but with one difference...it was HOVERING, off the ground, via rainbow light underneath its body.

"I can't let you continue on as you are right now, Elliot." Zevrakex said, once again snapping his fingers, causing my Duel Runner to appear beside me. "We're gonna Duel! Right here, right now, until we get your shit together, and we're not leaving this happy little limbo 'till we're done. Got it!?"

"But I don't understand!" I argued. "What do you want to Duel me? What do you want me to do!?"

"Find out once we start!" He argued, putting on his helmet, which was red with gold edges.

I hurriedly put my helmet on and sat on my Duel Runner. "How do you expect us to drive forward on a twisting track like this!?"

"Think Mario Kart 8. The road will constantly hold us down, establishing a sense of zero gravity." He hurriedly told me. "Now stop asking retarded questions and get ready!"

"Field Spell: On. Auto-Pilot: Standby." As Cross Over Accel was activated, Action Cards burst above us and rained down. A timer appeared in front of us.

3...

'I don't understand...'

2...

"Riding Duel..." Zevrakex began.

'First Reiji and now Zevrakex?'

1...

'What is wrong with me?'

"Acceleration!" We both sped forward down the path.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Zevrakex LP: 4000 **

As soon as we started, I had to close my eyes for a brief second as the feeling of spinning around on the flipping track disorientated me. When I could open them again, Zevrakex was driving behind me.

"You shall take the first move." He told me. "And in this first move, Elliot, show me your Dueling nature!"

'Dueling nature?' The thought echoed in my head. 'Does he mean the dark half of me? Is he trying to provoke me? Why?' I looked at the cards in my holder. 'I don't know what to do right now!'

"I...I set a monster and end my turn!" I hurriedly made the move.

"Is that seriously it!?" Zevrakex was now right next to me. "That is your Dueling, Elliot!? Pathetic! I'll show you a true Dueling conviction!" He accelerated ahead of me.

"My turn! I summon** Will of the Wisp: Balance Chandelier** from my hand!" The monster had a thin, dagger shaped black body that had crimson flames ablaze on top of its head and a single red eye, whilst two black 'arms' extended out from its sides, with small iron cages with red flames inside them hanging off the end of each, whilst a red flame also sat above each cage.

**Will of the Wisp: Balance Chandelier, Level 4, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1500**

"Will of the Wisp?" I thought aloud in confusion.

"This is a Deck I created myself, using my D.E!" Zevrakex said. "Watch how I use it! I activate Balance Chandelier's effect! Once per turn, I can discard a card to add a Spell from my Deck to my hand!" As he slid a card into his Graveyard, one of Balance Chandelier's cages dropped and the flame fell out, flickering into smoke. "I add the Spell, Polymerization to my hand!"

'Obviously...what kind of Fusion Monster will he use?' I thought.

"I activate the effect of **Will of the Wisp: Eternal Torch** in my Graveyard!" Zevrakex showed the Polymerization in his hand. "By revealing a Polymerization or Fusion card in my hand once per turn, I can add Eternal Torch from the Graveyard to my hand!" Revealing the monster showed that it had a black dagger body too, but much more simpler, with four spikes around its neck just before a ball of red fire with two white eyes acting as its head became the top.

**Will of the Wisp: Eternal Torch, Level 1, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 100 DEF: 100**

"Now I activate! Polymerization!" He declared. "I fuse the Will of the Wisp: Balance Chandelier on my field with the Eternal Torch in my hand!" The two monsters fused together in a red and blue swirl, but the colours were actually made of fire, making it look like a fiery pinwheel.

"Lost souls of the magical embers! Mix together and emerge as the dazzling fiery enchantress! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Will of the Wisp: Fireworks Witch**!"

The monster that appeared was a petite young girl with large pink eyes, riding on a red firework in the shape of a broomstick with rainbow sparkles acting as a propulsion. She had long wavy black hair, and was wearing a purple witches hat with multicoloured stars all over it and a little firecracker on the end. She wore a long sleeve purple shirt with black frilled edges, buttoned up with little gold stars, as well as a long skirt with the same design, and black high heels with white stockings. In her right hand she carried a sparkler as a wand.

**Will of the Wisp: Fireworks Witch, Level 6, Spellcaster, FIRE, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700 **

"I activate the effect of Fireworks Witch!" Zevrakex continued. "Once per turn, during either players turn, I can change the Battle Position of one moster either of us controls, without applying Flip Effects! I change your face-down monster into face-up attack position!" Fireworks Witch spun a trail of pink light from her sparkly, which made the caged blue orb with red eyes burst into sparkles as the card flipped up.

"**Timestream Clock-a-da-Box**..." The monster's body was a brightly coloured red cube with white edges, that had white stars on each side of it with clock faces on the front of every one, whilst the top popped up thanks to a spring underneath it, and curved forward to reveal a smiling happy face on the front of it. Out of its two sides extended two straw-thin black arms with little orange orbs acting as hands, as it held a golden bock-a-da-bock in each hand, that had hand-shaped cymbal ends instead of dome-shaped ones.

**Timestream Clock-a-da-Box, Level 3, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 200 DEF: 1900**

"Now I activate the Equip Spell,** Candle of the Brave Wisps**!" The card showed a golden stand with a crimson red candlestick stuck in it, that burned a giant fireball bigger then both of them combined, which quickly materialised next to Fireworks Witch. "With this, Fireworks Witch gains 600 attack!" The female monsters ATK was boosted to 2600. "Battle! Fireworks Witch will attack Clock-a-da-Box! Pretty Explosion!" A small firework appeared on thetip of Firework Witch's sparkler in a puff of smoke, which she then aimed at my monster.

'This is bad...' I then noticed something up ahead. 'An Action Card!' I sped forward and reached my hand out to grab it.

"No you don't!" Zevrakes forcefully rammed into me, and sent me skidding back, whilst he grabbed the Action Card himself. "The attack will continue!" The firework was launched and exploded into my monster in a blinding array of multiple lights and fireworks.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I cried as the impact sent me spinning, and I quickly corrected myself in the panic.

**Elliot's LP: 1600**

"Trying to rely on an Action Card to save you when it's your own fault your at a disadvantage? Pathetic! Do you really think you can defeat me with Dueling like that!?" Zevrakex questioned.

"But I don't understand how you want me to Duel!" I argued.

"How I want you to Duel?" Zevrakex echoed in a disgusted tone. "Is that what your Dueling is based on? Just trying to appeal to others!?"

"No! It's to help achieve my goals! To push us further into the Interdimensional War!" I said.

"A vague answer!" Zevrakex criticised. "You tell yourself that, Elliot, but the truth is, you have no goal!" He pointed at me. "Your heart is far too conflicted to make up its mind! With your fear of the darkness inside you, and your lack of clear direction, all you can do is stumble around blindly! Someone like you will never be able to use D.E!"

"My heart is conflicted...?" I mumbled to myself. "But...I had a goal during the Friendship Cup...didn't I? I don't know anymore...is this what you mean?"

"I set a card and end my turn!" Zevrakex finished. "If you are going to waste another turn, then surrender immediately! I will not fight a blind bastard who can't Duel correctly!"

I narrowed my eyes. "You say I have no goals? Well let me tell you something, Zevrakex, I have one right now! To defeat YOU! My turn!" I looked at the monster I drew and nodded. "As my opponent controls a monster, but I control none, I can Special Summon** Parally Scarlight Soldier** from my hand!"

Scarlight Soldier had a humanoid figure of black, crimson, and orange armour that spiked out at the waidt, shoulders and knees, forming claw-like extensions on the chest, whilst creating claws for hands and feet. It wore a black helt with two, curving, blood red horns, whils sharp red eyes flashed out from within the 'V' shaped hole of its helmet. Its arms were unarmoured, in contrast to the rest of its body, to show maroon coloured scaly skin, with three white rings around each forearm, whilst a long tail with an arrowhead shaped end extended out behind it. Finally, fire burst forth from its shoulder blades, forming a pair of flaming wings.

**Parally Scarlight Soldier, Level 5, Wyrm, FIRE, ATK: 1800 DEF: 900, Pendulum Scale 7 **

"Now, I Normal Summon **Timestream Youth** from my hand!" This Timestream had the appearance of a young girl with short blonde hair that reached her shoulders, and wide, sky blue eyes. She wore a visored white cap with a little clock on the front of it that was too big and fell over her forehead, whilst she wore long white robes, (which were also too big for her, as her arms were stuck halfway down the sleeve) with gold buckled belts at the waist, over a baggy gold shirt with a white 6 on it, whilst also wearing white shorts with gold chains hanging from the edges, and little white boots with black soles. She carried a long silver staff which was twice her size, and had a small cathedral glass clock face on the end, with two large crystal hands sticking out in a 'V' formation.

**Timestream Youth, Level 3, Spellcaster/Tuner, ATK: 1000 DEF: 500, Pendulum Scale 3**

"I tune my Level 3 Timestream Youth to my Level 5 Parally Scarlight Soldier!" Youth spun her staff around, turning her into three white orbs of light which expanded into three Synchro rings for Scarlight Soldier to pass through in a beam of light.

"Across the limits of time, bring smiles and laughter to the past, present and future! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! Timestream Entertainer!" The colourful Timestream monster appeared with a flourish and a spin of its baton with 2800 ATK.

"Timestream Entertainer is the embodiment of my Entertainment Dueling!" I declared. "The strength which carries me on to victory! I activate the effect of Parally Scarlight Soldier!" A fiery ghost of the Parally appeared above Entertainer. "When this card is used for a Synchro Summon, I can destroy all other monsters on the field, at the cost of not being able to conduct my Battle Phase this turn! With this effect, I'll destroy Will of the Wisp: Fireworks Witch!" The fiery apparition flew forward and exploded into Entertainer.

"You say THAT is your Dueling!?" Zevrakex cried. "Don't make me laugh! At this point, the second effect of Candle of the Brave Wisps activates! When the equipped monster is destroyed, you take damage equal to half of it's original attack!" The candle and stand were engulfed by the fireball, and I had to shield myself as it crashed around me in an explosion of fire, leaving me to drive out of the smoke.

**Elliot's LP: 600 **

"You still know nothing!" Zevrakex accused.

"I know how I Duel!" I yelled, grabbing two cards. "I'll show you! I, using the Scale 2 **Timestream Octo**, and the Scale 5 **Parally Dandelion Defender,** set the Pendulum Scale!"

Timestream Octo had a spherical body/head that was purple in colour, and was actually rubbery, so that it resembled a blow up balloon, has it had two circular, expressive yellow eyes with an 'O' shaped sucker just below them, whilst a black clock face was drawn on the back of its head. It's black tentacles extended from the bottom, and started out thin, widening as they extended out before ending in points, whilst a white ring circled around near the end of each.

**Timestream Octo, Level 5, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1300 DEF: 2500, Pendulum Scale 2 **

Meanwhile, Dandelion Defender had a sleek body cloaked in long green leaves with pink spiral patterns trailing down along the body, dress which ended up opening like a flower with yellow pollen extending out, acting as her lower hald, and along the sleeves where they opened up into her hands, which were fluffy white dandelions. Her head was small, and she had light red eyes with a small smile, whilst a large dandelion acting as an afro sat atop her head, whilst a yellow dandelion flower bloomed on her back.

**Parally Dandelion Defender, Level 6, Plant, WIND, ATK: 1900 DEF: 2300, Pendulum Scale 5 **

"With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters Levels 3 to 4!" I declared. "Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two streams of light fell from above.

"Revive from my Extra Deck! Level 3! Timestream Youth!" The young Tuner reappeared in Defense Position. "And from my hand! Level 4! **Parally Key King**!" The little monster had a metallic body, with a circular head that had keyholes for eyes and a little circle hole for a mouth. It's arms were silver bending poles with golden, three toothed keys on the end of them, whilst its body was teardrop shaped, and had a little ruby heart in the centre with a heart shaped keyhole, with silver rings acting as feet, as well as a small pointed golden crown with tiny bronze keys hanging off of each point, with a velvety red cape behind it.

**Parally Key King, Level 4, Machine, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1600, Pendulum Scale 1 **

"Pendulum Summoning? That's your response? Are you completely oblivious to the truth right in front of you!?" Zevrakex said.

"I don't understand! I'm telling you that this is my Dueling!" I shouted. "I activate Timestream Entertainer's effect! Once per turn, I can excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Timestream monster, I can Special Summon it!" I draw the card and revealed it. "It's** Timestream Netbug**! Therefore, I can Special Summon it in Defense Position!"

The Timestream had a diamond shaped orange body, with small black pupil eyes and an upside down 'V' shaped mouth, with two, long, glowing, zigzagging neon blue lines sticking out of its head like antennae, whilst four thin arms zigzagged out each side of its body, which had the same neon blue lines formed in a crisscross pattern across its upper and lower half, whilst the gloved hands on the end of each arm also glowed blue. It had four insect wings, which were actually just more blue threads in flat spiral shapes, and attached to its back end was a long neon blue thread, which was tied to a large clock being pulled along by the monster.

**Timestream Netbug, Level 2, Insect, DARK, ATK: 300 DEF: 900, Pendulum Scale 5 **

The four monsters all flew alongside one another, all in DEF Position save for Timestream Entertainer. "I end my turn!"

Zevrakex sighed. "Your trying to prove your point to me...but what I am telling you is that your point is wrong! If you keep following your simple mindset, you cannot call yourself a true Duelist! The answer you seek, is what it truly means to be a Duelist!"

"What it truly means to be a Duelist..." I echoed, before narrowing my eyes. "Fine then! I'll do it, Zevrakex! I'll find the answer! And I will, definitely, defeat you!"

"Let's just see you try!" He shouted as we accelerated down the path in front of us.

_Will of the Wisp: Balance Chandelier: Once per turn, you can discard 1 card from your hand to add 1 Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

_Will of the Wisp: Eternal Torch: Once per turn, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can reveal 1 'Polymerization' or 'Fusion' card in your hand to add this card from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Will of the Wisp: Fireworks Witch: 2 'Will of the Wisp' monsters. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 monster on the field; change its Battle Position, and its Battle Position cannot be changed until the End Phase. (FLIP Effects are not activated)_

_Timestream Clock-a-da-Box: Effect Unknown_

_Candle of the Brave Wisps: Equip only to a 'Will of the Wisp' monster; it gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed because the equipped monster was destroyed; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monsters original ATK. _

_Parally Scarlight Soldier: Normal Effect: If your opponent controls a monster, and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used as Synchro Material, you can destroy all other monsters on the field, you cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

_Pendulum Effect: Effect Unknown_

_Timestream Youth: Normal Effect: __When this card is Pendulum Summoned from the hand (and no other cards are Pendulum Summoned at the same time): You can make this card's Level become double its original Level._

_Pendulum Effect: One time only, whilst this card is in the Pendulum Zone, you can target 1 Scale 4 or lower card in your Pendulum Zone, and double its Scale until the End Phase. _

_Timestream Octo: Normal Effect: When a monster you control leaves the field (except via destruction) you can return that monster to your hand. _

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone is destroyed, you can target 1 monster face-up in your Extra Deck, other then the destroyed card, and set it in your Pendulum Zone (Even if this card leaves the field) _

_Parally Dandelion Defender: Normal Effect: Whilst this card remains face-up on the field, 'Parally' monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects._

_Pendulum Effect: You can destroy this card in your Pendulum Zone to target 1 monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase._

_Parally Key King: Normal Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage you recieve from battles involving that monster is halved, until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: When the Scale of a monster in your Pendulum Zone would increase or decrease, you can negate that change. _

_Timestream Netbug: Normal Effect: Once per turn, when you would take Battle or Effect Damage, you can reduce that damage to 0._

_Pendulum Effect: If a card in your Pendulum Zone would be destroyed, you can negate its destruction._

**And it's finally time for a new chapter! Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long! Yep, Zevrakex won the vote and is Elliot's final Synchro Dimension opponent! **

**We're finally wrapping up the Synchro Arc and moving on into the Xyz Arc! Hey, if you guys want, I'll provide a special sneak peek next chapter! Also, did you watch todays episode? SPOILERS! Yuya used a Rank-Up-Magic card! Yes! Rank-Up for the win!**

**I want to thank Zeladious for her kind review, it was very encouraging and really made me happy! But, if you've spotted a consistent error in my writing, then please tell me so I can fix it and make it even better!**

**Now then, let me ask this penultimate question of the chapter!**

**QOTC: What do you think the outcome of this Duel will be? Which monsters will appear, and what do you suspect will happen between Elliot and Zevrakex?**

**I think that's everything for now. As always, thank you all for reading! And I shall see you in the final chapter of the Synchro Dimension Arc! **


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: The Answer Between Light and Dark! 

"My turn!" Zevrakex said, drawing his card. "During the Standby Phase, I activate the Continuous Trap; **Fusion Compensation!**" The Trap showed the orange demon on Polymerization shooting up out of a Spell Card, as a purple Fusion monster card is stuck on the other end of its right claw. "During the Standby Phase after a Fusion monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Polymerization or Fusion Spell from my Graveyard to my hand! Obviously, I add Polymerization!"

'So as long as he has that card, he can recover Polymerization from his Graveyard!' I thought. 'And when he returns that Spell to his hand-'

"I activate the effect of Will of the Wisp: Eternal Torch in my Graveyard!" He answered for me. "By revealing Polymerization in my hand, I add this monster from my Graveyard to my hand!"

'A loop of Fusion recovery.' I realised. 'Zevrakex really does use Fusion effectively.'

"I now activate Polymerization!" He continued. "With it, I fuse the Will of the Wisp: Eternal Torch and **Will of the Wisp: Spark Dynamite** in my hand!" Eternal Torch appeared alongside the new monster, which looked like a ball of black fuses jumbled together with mean red eyes peeking out the front, like a Tangela, with two fuse ends sticking up like curving horns with the ends sparking.

**Will of the Wisp: Spark Dynamite, Level 3, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1300 DEF: 800**

"Fiery spirits of the noble flames! Fuse and rise from the ashes as a brave warrior! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! **Will of the Wisp: Cinder Samurai**!"

This monster did indeed look like a samurai, with tanned skin and an 'x'-shaped scar over his left eye whilst his right was sharp and emerald green, with black hair tied in a top-knot, that had crimson red ends. Its clothing was a samurai gi that was mainly crimson red in colour, but had black edges along the chest, along with simple geta sandals. He carried a katana in each hand, that each had a black handle with a diamond shaped handguard, whilst the blades were bright silver with blood red edges. Finally, embers and ash constantly floated off of it, giving it a ghostly appearance.

**Will of the Wisp: Cinder Samurai, Level 7, Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1800**

"Now, Spark Dynamite's effect activates!" The Will of the Wisp floated out of the Graveyard and started pulsating. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Fusion Summon of a monster, both players take damage equal to that Fusion monsters attack! You know math, retard! We'll both take 2000 damage, and you will lose!" The monster began pulsing more violently.

"I won't let you end it so easily, Zevrakex!" I sped forward and reached down, grabbing an Action Card just before the monster exploded. I activated the card and shielded myself from the debris as I drove out of the smoke. "Action Spell; Acceleration reduced the effect damage to 0! Only you take the damage now!"

"You think I'm that stupid!?" I instantly noticed Zevrakex was unharmed. "I activated the Action Spell **Peace**, to reduce the damage to 0, then gain an equal amount of Life Points!" The card showed the shadow figure from Avoid smiling happily with pink hearts around it, as a pink aura covered him.

**Zevrakex's LP: 6000**

'That Action Card he grabbed after knocking into me...' I thought. 'He planned this far ahead? Gaining Life Points whilst almost inflicting the same amount of damage...he really is strong.'

"Battle! Cinder Samurai! Attack Timestream Entertainer!" The monster flew upwards.

"What? But Cinder Samurai has less attack!" I said.

"Congratulations for stating the fucking obvious!" He rebuked (Seriously though, WHY do they state the obvious in the anime?). "Cinder Samurai's effect activates! When it declares an attack, its power is doubled until the end of the Damage Step!" A fiery aura overcame the Fusion monster as its ATK doubled to 4000.

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Dandelion Defender!" I countered. "By destroying this card in my Pendulum Zone, I can prevent Timestream Entertainer's destruction until the End Phase!" The Parally burst into dandelion seeds, which surrounded my Synchro monster like a big ball of cotton.

"Additionally, Timestream Octo's Pendulum effect activates!" I continued. "When a card in my Pendulum Zone is destroyed, I can set a different Pendulum monster face-up in my Extra Deck into that zone!" My Extra Deck opened up and I took a card out. "I, using the Scale 7 Parally Scarlight Soldier, complete the Pendulum Scale!" The Parally rose up with its arms folded.

"As if preventing its destruction will stop the damage from making you lose! Go, Cinder Samurai! Searing Slash!" The samurai sliced with both its katanas, launching two slicing waves of fire that exploded into Entertainer.

"...Come on, if you were finished off by that, I'll beat the crap out of you!" Zevrakex shouted.

I accelerated out of the smoke, with a neon blue net shielding the front of me. "I activated the effect of Timestream Netbug! Once per turn, I can reduce battle damage or effect damage to 0!" The net curled back up into Netbug's wings and accessories before returning to fly alongside my other monsters.

"At least you got that right. I set 2 cards and end my turn!" He finished.

"My turn!" I looked at the Spell Card I drew. "I can't use this right now...I activate the effect of Timestream Entertainer! I excavate the top card of my Deck, and if it is a Timestream monster, I Special Summon it!" I checked the card and showed it. "It's the Trap card, Rallied Forces. Thus, it's sent to the Graveyard."

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Timestream Youth with my Level 2 Timestream Netbug!" Youth once again turned into three Synchro rings, which Netbug flew through. "In the dusk of a ruined future, a shining beacon of hope emerges! Synchro Summon! Explode from the future! Level 5! Valiant G-X!" The futuristic mechanical monster appeared with 2100 ATK.

"At this point, Parally Scarlight Soldier's Pendulum effect activates!" I pointed up towards the monster. "When I Synchro Summon a monster, I can destroy 1 monster my opponent controls!" SS clenched its fist before throwing a fireball towards the samurai.

"Trap card, open!** Seal of the Timid Wisps**!" The card showed a tag with red markings on it, in the middle of a small, black shrine with two fireballs floating either side of it. The same tag appeared and stuck itself to Cinder Samurai's forehead, as two fireballs appeared either side of it. "When this card is activated, I attach it to a 'Will of the Wisp' monster I control, and place 2 Wisp Counters on it! By removing a Wisp Counter, I can prevent its destruction, or negate the effect of a card that would effect it!"

"Scarlight Soldier's Pendulum Effect cannot be negated!" I told him.

"I can see that, asshat! So I'll prevent my monsters destruction!" The fireball burst apart before it hit the Fusion monster, and one of the two fireballs disappeared.

"I'm going to show you everything I'm capable of, Zevrakex!" I declared. "Using the already set Scale 2 Timestream Octo, and Scale 7 Parally Scarlight Soldier, I shall Pendulum Summon from my Extra Deck! Revive, my monsters!" Two beams of light fell out of the portal above.

"In Defense Position! Level 3! Timestream Youth! And in Attack Position! Level 6! Parally Dandelion Defender!" The two monsters appeared alongside my other ones.

"Five monsters, huh?" Zevrakex mumbled. "I'll take the challenge head on!"

"Battle! Timestream Entertainer! Attack Will of the Wisp: Cinder Samurai! Illusion Dance!" The Synchro sprung forward with rainbow colured copies behind it, raising its staff over its head.

"I activate the effect of Seal of the Timid Wisps to prevent Cinder Samurai's destruction!" Zevrakex yelled as the Synchro hit the Fusion, the other fireball being blown out in the process.

**Zevrakex's LP: 5200 **

"But now you have no more Wisp Counters to defend yourself with!" I stated. "Valiant G-X! Attack Cinder Samurai! Twin Buster Laser!" The robotic Synchro fired a neon green laser from both blasters, engulfing Cinder samurai in a huge explosion.

**Zevrakex's LP: 5100**

"Now your field is open! Parally Dandelion Defender! Attack Zevraex directly!" DD waved her arms around, causing dandelion seeds to fall and explode all around the fiery Duel Runner.

**Zevrakex's LP: 3200**

"I end my turn!" I ended. "How's that, Zevrakex!?"

"Alright, your strong, happy now?" He growled. "But if you think that's enough, your dead wrong! My turn! The effect of Fusion Compensation adds Polymerization from my Graveyard to my hand, and by revealing it, I add Eternal Torch from my Graveyard to my hand as well!"

"Now I summon Will of the Wisp: Lost Lantern!" A black fog appeared next to him, in which was a glass cylinder with the top half of a metal cartoon skull head on the top, and the detached jaw on the bottom, with the upper jaw having two red glowing eyes in its sockets, and a chain attached to the top of its head which stretched back into the fog. Inside the glass itself burned a bright red fire.

**Will of the Wisp: Lost Lantern, Level 2, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 900 DEF: 400 **

"Lost Lantern's effect activates! When it's Normal Summoned, I add a Will of the Wisp monster from my Deck to my hand! I add Will of the Wisp: Mask Flame to my hand!" Revealing the card showed the monster was a crimson red, wooden domino mask with golden edges, and flames searing out each side of it.

**Will of the Wisp: Mask Flame, Level 3, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 600 DEF: 1400**

"It's pretty damn obvious what comes next, right!? I activate Polymerization to fuse the Lost Lantern on my field with the Eternal Torch and Mask Flame in my hand!" The three fires turned into a whirlpool of red, blue and yellow.

"Burning spirits of the raging fire! Fuse and erupt from the earth, in a glorious display of overwhelming strength and power! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King!"

The monster that rose out of the flames was gigantic and bulky, covered in dark red armour that had very prominent, strong forearms and legs, with a silver midsection comprising of arrowhead shaped steel plates pointing downward, whilst at its waist was a black belt with spikes jutting off of it, and its boots were fobotic, steel claw shaped toe protrusions out of the dark red. Lava flowed throughout the suit, shown by the glass core in its chest which was filled with lava, whilst lava-filled pipes connected from its shoulders down to the back of its fists, which had curved, blocky silver fingers. Lava could also be seen in glass circular areas such as the knees, elbows and back of its armour. It wore a crimson red mask, whilst three silver spikes jutted out of the top, giving it an appearance similar to a crown, whilst a raging fire burst forth from its head.

**Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King, Level 8, Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400**

"3000 attack at this point in the Duel!?" I thought aloud.

"Prepare yourself, Elliot! I activate the effect of Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King!" Zevrakex declared. "Once per turn, I can destroy all monsters you control! Lava Disaster!" The monster swept its giant hands, and a whole wave of lava was launched towards me!

"Parally Dandelion Defender's effect!" I cried. "Whilst it is face-up on the field, Parallies cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Dandelion seeds floated off of her, and made a fluffy shield in front of both herself and Key King.

"But your Synchro and Timestream monsters aren't protected!" The lava swallowed up Timestream Entertainer, Youth, and Valiant G-X in a violent explosion.

"My partners...!" I gasped.

"This is the end! For real this time!" Zevrakex shouted. "Battle! Volcanic King! Attack Parally Dandelion Defender! Magma Meteor Max Muscle!" The monster jumped into the air, and lava formed all around its right arm, molding into a gigiantic magma fist, before it started falling down towards me fist first, gaining speed and a fiery trail, like an actual meteor, as it went.

I grit my teeth and held my available arm over my head, bracing for impact as Key King floated over to Dandelion Defender, just before the monster impacted us and made a huge explosion. I felt a burning sensation wash over me, and the wind push against me like a brick wall from the force of the attack. When it was over and I drove out of the smoke, I panted as I felt my throat was dry from the heat of the attack alone.

**Elliot's LP: 50 **

"50 Life Points!? How!?" Zevrakex questioned.

"I...I activated the effect of Parally Key King!" A golden key was shown twisted into Defender's chest, before it burst into sparkles. "Once per turn, I can negate a Parally monsters destruction by battle, and halve the Battle Damage I take!"

"Hmph, so you struggled to survive, huh?" Zevrakex sneered. "Fine, thrash around blindly for a little longer. I end my turn!"

'I had five monsters and he still overpowered me...' I thought. 'What he's trying to tell me...what he wants me to know...does that make him stronger then me? Because he can use D.E? I have to find it!'

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the monster I drew, knowing what to do. "Once again, I will Pendulum Summon! Revive from my Extra Deck! Level 3! Timestream Youth!" The little magician appeared as she gave an affirming nod. "Now I activate the effect of **Timestream Quantum** in my hand! By reducing a monsters Level by any amount, I can Special Summon this card, then increase its Level by the same amount! I reduce Parally Dandelion Defender's Level by 3, to Special Summon it and increase its Level by 3!"

DD's Level dropped to 3 as Timestream Quantum appeared at Level 4. It's body was a circular silver ring with numerals around it like a click, whilst the inside of it was a swirling, rainbow vortex, as two zigzagging lightning bolts trailed behind it from the top left and top right areas of the ring, and two black diamonds floated underneath it, acting as legs.

**Timestream Quantum, Level 1, Thunder, DARK, ATK: ? DEF: ? **

"Quantum's attack and defense are equal to its current Level times 400! Thus, its current stats are 1600!" Quantum floated beside the other monsters as its stats rose.

"I'll show you an alternative tactic, then! I overlay my Level 3 Timestream Youth with my now Level 3 Parally Dandelion Defender!" The two monsters became yellow and green streams that dived into the galactic portal.

"Memories of the earth, gather and let your strength be known! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 3! Muddy Mummy!" The zombie crawled out of the mud floating in the air, carrying its sarcophagus on its back, in ATK Position. "I activate Muddy Mummy's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I will equip Volcanic King to Muddy Mummy!" The monsters bandages stretched forward towards the Fusion monster.

"Trap Card, open!** Jewel of the Noble Wisps**!" The card opened and showed a red crystal with a ghostly blue fire burning around it. "When a face-up monster activates an effect that targets one of my monsters, I negate your monsters effect, then equip this card to your monster!" A wall of flames erupted around Volcanic King, protecting it from the bandages as the jewel stabbed itself into Muddy Mummy's chest, making it ooze its muddy insides. "Whilst equipped with Jewel of the Noble Wisps, your monsters effects are negated, it cannot activate its effect, and it cannot be Released!"

"I'm not done! I overlay my Level 4 Parally Key King and my now Level 4 Timestream Quantum!" The two monsters turned into purple and yellow energy streams that dove down.

"Explorer of the universes, treading in the wake of mystery and danger! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4! Parally Amazing Adventurer!" The wandering Xyz monster appeared, tipping its cowboy hat. "I activate Amazing Adventurer's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I grant Volcanic King a Rank equal to its Level!" AA threw its whip, binding up the Fusion and giving it a Rank of 8.

"Battle! Parally Amazing Adventurer will attack Volcanic King!" The monster drew its katana and flew above Volcanic King. "Now his affect activates! When he battles a monster with a Rank, he gains 200 attack for each Rank that monster has! Boost Shooting!" Guns popped out of his sleeves as he shot the monsters 8 Rank stars, boosting its ATK to 3600. "Go! Waking Wind Slash!" He held his katana and forcefully swung downward.

"I activate the effect of Will of the Wisp: Mask Flame in my Graveyard!" Zevrakex shouted as said monster rose out of the Graveyard. "When a Will of the Wisp monster I control is targeted for an attack, I negate that attack and equip this monster to the attacking monster!" The mask blocked AA's sword swing, before spinning around and sticking itself over his eyes, making him grab at it in pain as a fiery aura came over him. "The equipped monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position!"

I grit my teeth. 'Damnit! He blocked both of my strategies! Is there no way to beat him!?' "I...end my turn." The whip fell from around Volcanic King as it regained its Level.

"Then it's mine!" Zevrakex cried, drawing. "I activate Volcanic King's effect! With it, I'll destroy both of your monsters! Lava Disaster!" The monster punched the ground, launching a wave of lava.

'Not yet...not yet!' "I activate the effect of Timestream Clock-a-da-Box in my Graveyard! By destroying 2 cards in my Pendulum Zone, I Special Summon this card from my Graveyard!" Timestream Octo and Parally Scarlight Soldier burst into sparkles as Clock-a-da-Box returned to the field in DEF Position. "Since a card in the Pendulum Zone was destroyed, I activate Timestream Octo's effect, and place the Scale 5 Timestream Netbug in the Pendulum Zone!"

"What good will that do when all your monsters will be destroyed!?" Zevrakex questioned.

"Timestream Clock-a-da-Box has other effects!" I told him. "Whilst it is face-up on the field, monsters I control, once per turn, cannot be destroyed by card effects!" Clock-a-da-Box waved its two bock-a-da-bocks, releasing multicoloured music notes that shielded my monsters from the lava.

"Then with an attack! Battle! Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King will attack Muddy Mummy! Magma Meteor Max Muscle!" The monster once again formed a giant magma fist, before falling towards the Xyz Monster.

"Clock-a-da-Box's final effect!" I interrupted. "You can only target this monster for attacks!" The little box flew in front of Muddy Mummy, shielding it from the huge explosion as it got destroyed instead.

"Oh for-! I set a card and end my turn!" Zevrakex looked at me. "Face it, Elliot! You will never understand what you lack! And you will never beat me because of it! You cannot see what is right in front of you! What it means to be a Duelist!"

"No! I don't understand!" I admitted. "In all my Duels so far, I have fought with everything I had, I used all forms of summoning possible, I had people to fight for, what else is there!?"

"The most important thing! You can't see it, which means you are a pathetic excuse of one who holds a Deck! You don't deserve to call yourself a Duelist!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, shutting my eyes in frustration. "I just...I just don't understand!"

It was then that I heard light sobbing, and I looked to see Pendulum Performer sitting on top of my Deck. "Pendulum Performer?"

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed. "I-I always tried my best...b-but I don't know what I did wrong! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you!" I told her. "It's...me. There's something obvious sitting right in front of my face, and I can't see it!"

"Heh...did you forget?" She whimpered. "We're you too, idiot." All of the Parallies suddenly appeared in front of me.

"All of you..." I breathed, shocked at the number of them, and that they all felt this way.

"And it's not just us..." Then, all of the Timestream monsters appeared as well. "Them too..." Then Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior floated behind all of them. "As well as him...we all feel what you feel, Elliot. We're your partners!"

"My...partners..." I said. "That's right...all of you have stood beside me ever since we met...always working together, fighting together, in every Duel..."

...Every Duel...I've really had a lot of them...

...Wait...I've had so many Duels...but they've all been for different reasons...fun, pride, hatred, revenge...

Something was missing...but I could always feel it...the sense that my Deck, my partners, always portrayed...something I had been neglecting.

My eyes snapped open. "All of you..." My monsters faded away, one by one. "...Thank you."

I nodded to myself, and looked forward. "Zevrakex! I understand now! What I have been ignoring this whole time!"

"Have you really?" He asked. "Then please, tell me!"

"Yes, I'd like to hear too." A familiar voice spoke.

"Orion!?' Zevrakex gasped.

"And Paluis?" I noticed her as well. They were floating above our race track, observing us from high up.

"Sorry, Zevrakex!" Paluis called down. "I SO knew you were Dueling, and I couldn't help myself!"

"You know how much I love a good Duel too. Really boring otherwise." Orion shrugged.

"Figured as much." Zevrakex huffed. "So then, Elliot. Looks like we're all here, all waiting. Tell me! What do you lack!?"

I nodded. "What I haven't been showing this whole time! I tried to be an Entertainment Delist, but that was a half-assed effort, and my Duels have only been about achieving my own ambitions. What constantly drives you to continue Dueling, even when you've lost everything, and your goal is completely out of reach!" I gave him my most serious look.

"The message, the dream, the ambition you want to achieve, shown through your Deck, your Dueling, and the Duelist themselves! That which makes up your own style of Dueling!"

Entertainment Duelists, Duelists who show the heart of the cards, Duelists that show Dueling can be fun, Duelists that show even the weakest of cards can be powerful...it was something that not only they as Duelists, but their Decks themselves wanted to show to whoever they Dueled!

Zevrakex looked at me with a shocked expression. But then, he slowly smiled. "Finally...you got it."

"Took him long enough!" Paluis giggled.

"No making fun of him." Orion chided.

"When you understand what your Dueling and your Deck, and even what you yourself want to convey to not only your opponent, but everybody who sees you Duel wants, then your truly a Duelist." He said. "You can say your goal is to defeat a big, bad enemy, but that's pointless if your Deck and your Dueling style don't convey that. Harmony between all aspects of Dueling, is what it truly means to Duel."

He looked at me with a strangely sombre look. "Elliot...I am the guardian of a Dimension that has robbed life, and will continue to do countless unspeakable evils. Sometimes, it makes it hard for me to live with myself, knowing that I am supposedly protecting such monsters."

"Zevrakex..." I mumbled.

"However! Despite its destructive nature, I still believe in the good that the Fusion Dimesnion holds, and the power to stand up and fight! Their strength! Their will!" Zevrakex looked at his monster as he said that. "Elliot! I also believe in you! Now tell me! Loud and clear! The dream you convey through your Dueling!"

I smiled. "I will! Zevrakex! With this card!" I placed both my hands on top of my Deck. "My...turn!" I drew the card and looked at it. "...Yes. With you, I'll definitely do it!"

"I summon Torrent Knight from my hand!" The little water knight appeared. "Next I activate the Quick-Play Spell; **One Chance!**" The card showed a Sunny Pixie rising out of a coffin with several ghosts flying around it, whilst a heavenly light shone down on it. "When this card is activated, I Special Summon a Level 1 monster in my Graveyard or face-up in my Extra Deck! Revive! Timestream Quantum!" The Timestream monster reappeared next to the other monsters.

"Everybody! These are my monsters!" I called out. "Despite being so different, they work together in harmony, and become stronger together with one another!"

"Timestream's..." Quantum.

"Knight's..." Torrent.

"Parallies..." Adventurer.

"Others..." Muddy.

"Yavix's..." My Deck glowed in response.

"The type of Dueling...the dream, that me and my monsters want to convey! Across all of the dimensions! Is that no matter who you are, no matter how different you are, we can all join together, and work as one!" I grinned.

"This is our...Unity Dueling!"

"Unity Dueling, huh?" Zevrakex grinned. "Come on then, Elliot! Show me what you are capable of!"

"I activate the final effect of Timestream Quantum!" I pointed. "By releasing this monster, I can increase another monsters Level by Quantum's current Level! I increase Torrent Knight's Level!" Quantum burst into sparkles that surrounded Torrent Knight, increasing her Level to 3.

"Let's go, my partners! I tune my Level 3 Torrent Knight to my Rank 4 Parally Amazing Adventurer, and Rank 3 Muddy Mummy!" The three monsters nodded and flew up together.

"What!? But those monsters do not have Levels!" Zevrakex gasped.

I clenched my fist over my heart. "Yes...but I want to prove, that even the most different of monsters can unite! Please, answer my call! D.E!" I held out my hand and shot out a beam of rainbow light, which made a U-turn and shot into my Extra Deck, as it opened up to reveal a new card. "I'll call you now! A monster that can be Synchro Summoned, by treating Xyz Monsters as if they have Levels equal to their Ranks!"

Torrent Knight blew her trumpet, making bubbles burst around the other two monsters as she turned into three Synchro rings. Then, the Xyz Summon portal opened up, with AA and MM turning into green and orange streams of energy respectively, that both shot through the three Synchro rings, as a powerful beam of rainbow light shot out of the portal and through the rings.

"Infinite light! Neverending darkness! Ying and yang! Shining stars against the black universe! Let the balance of light and darkness merge, and give form to the omnipotent warrior of existence, wielder of truth and harmony! Xyz Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10!** Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight**!

The monster slowly emerged out of the ray of light. It was covered in white, shining armour, and had a human appearance with pale white skin. The armour around it's chest was prominent, and had a jet black crescent moon on the front of it, with the shoulders having crescent shaped black blades sticking out of them, as the biceps weren't armoured, instead having black cloth covering them, giving them a thin appearance in contrast to its dorearms, which had scale armour with spiked armour claws for fingers, and a circular gem glowing with rainbow energy on the back of each hand. In contrast, it's lower half was pitch black baggy slacks, like that a samurai would wear, as a golden sash was tied around its waist, the two ends flailing behind it looking like stars, and on its feet it wore prominently pointed, black armour shoes with silver buckles, making them look like they were iron. Beginning from the back of its armour was a golden ring, curving up and around its head, as black diamonds floated around the edge of it, giving it the appearance of the sun. It's face was bare, revealing that it's left eye was silver whilst its right eye was gold, and it wore a curved silver helmet on top of its head with a black rising sun on it, the two rays predominantly shooting out into a 'V' shape. In it's left hand it carried a silver hilt with a black star pattern over it, leading up to a black, triangle shaped dagger with red edges, giving it the appearance of a kunai.

**Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight, Level 10, Synchro/Xyz/Warrior, DARK, ATK: 3400 DEF: 2800 **

"A Synchro Xyz monster!?" Orion gasped.

"Incredible..." Paluis breathed.

"Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight's effect activates!" I continued. "Since this card was Synchro Summoned using Xyz Monsters, it gains a Rank equal to its Level!" The knight rapidly slashed its kunai, carving a star shape in the air which turned into a black Rank star, covering up its Level star. "Also, all Xyz Monsters used for this Synchro Summon are attached to it as Overlay Units from the Graveyard!" The two Xyz Monsters rose out of the Graveyard and turned into two swirling yellow comets.

"A Synchro monster with Overlay Units!?" Zevrakex gasped.

"I activate the effect of Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight!" I held my hand out. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, it gains 200 attack for every card on the field until the End Phase, whilst all monsters my opponent controls lose the same amount permanently! With itself, my Timestream Netbug, your Volcanic King, and your face-down, it gains 800 attack whilst your monster loses that amount! Dark-Light Hole!" The knight grasped one of its Overlay Units in its hand, and the sun behind it glowed in a white and black swirling mix. A purple aura floated off of all cards into the hole, and a dark aura overcame Volcanic King, dropping its ATK to 2200, whilst the Synchro Xyz's ATK became 4200.

"I use its effect again! Dark-Light Hole!" The monster absorbed its other Overlay Unit, draining more energy and making its ATK 5000 whilst Volcanic King's became 1400.

"This is it! Battle! Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight! Attack Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King!" The Synchro Xyz held its kunai out, as the blade suddenly split apart and turned into a hanguard, as a giant broadsword of pure light that would have made Cloud jealous burst forth. Then, shadows also emerged from the hilt and swirled around the sharp edge of the blade, giving it a black fog design.

"I won't go out so easily!" Zevrakex declared. "Trap Card, open! **Fusion Force**!" The card showed Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman, with regular Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant standing behind him, a blue and orange light enveloping all of them. "When a Fusion monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can banish up to 2 other Fusion monsters from my Graveyard to increase its attack by the attack of those monsters until the end of the Damage Step! I banish Will of the Wisp: Fireworks Wisp and Cinder Samurai to increase its attack by 4000!" The two Fusions stood behind the third, making it erupt in a flaming aura as its ATK became 5400. "This is the end, Elliot!"

"It is, Zevrakex! I activate Daybreak Cosmic Knight's final effect!" I shouted. "By destroying one other face-up card I control, I negate the activation of a Spell or Trap card and destroy it!" Timestream Netbug burst into sparkles as the Synchro Xyz held out its hand, causing a black and white crest depicting a crescent moon indide a sun to appear on the card, before it exploded into sparkles as well, making the resurrected Fusions disappear, and Volcanic King's ATK return to normal.

"Go! Shining Night Eclipse!" The monster swung its giant sword downward, cleanly slicing Volcanic King in two in a blinding flash of light, followed by a wave of darkness.

"...How incredible..." Zevrakex commented as he closed his eyes.

**Zevrakex's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN! **

I screeched to a halt and breathed a huge sigh of relief. "I...I did it..."

I took my helmet off and tentatively got off my Duel Runner, checking that the thin ground was okay to walk on. I went over to Zevrakex as he got off of his Duel Runner and took off his helmet.

"Zevrakes...thank you." I said. "I owe you a lot for what you taught me."

"You don't owe me anything." He said, waving it off. He then turned to face me, and there was a big cheesy grin on his face. "Well, unless your up for a game of Mario Party 2?" The expression took me by surprise, and I just awkwardly stared at him.

"Give the guy some breathing room." Paluis interrupted. "You have got to stop doing that."

"Hey! I can do what I want!" Ah, there's the guy I know.

"Unity Dueling, hm?" Orion said, floating down too. "I like it. A perfect ideal for our peacekeeper. That monster is proof of your goal towards such an ideal."

I looked down at my Deck. "The idea that we can all work together, no matter what our differences are..." I clutched the cards tightly. "That's our ambition, it always seems to have been, right?"

"And it still took you so long to find it." Zevrakex sighed.

"I think its safe to say your still the right choice." Orion nodded.

"You must be exhausted after everything! Using D.E for the first time, too!" Paluis said.

"I am a bit tired." I admitted, only know feeling a sense of weakness.

"Come on then, I'll cook us up something." She said as she led me along.

"You can cook?" I thought aloud.

"Oh hey, Elliot." I looked over my shoulder as Orion spoke, only to quickly catch something being thrown at me, instantly realising it was my laptop. "Got that for you. Best to keep up-to-date."

"Thanks, Orion." I smiled weakly. "I think I have got A LOT to catch up on."

"And a lot to do." Zevrakex assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "Your getting a quick rest, then your back on the job!"

"Oh, Zevrakex, your so strict!" Paluis pouted as she opened a portal.

"Can't help it." He shrugged as Paluis pulled me through, into their room.

As Zevrakex went to go through, Orion quickly rested a hand on his shoulder. "Zevrakex...I need you to take a little trip for me."

Zevrakex raised an eyebrow at him. "What, seriously? It's pointless. Stupid to even do it."

"Please...just to check." Orion pleaded.

Zevrakex sighed. "Fine. SUPER quick." He clicked his fingers, and a portal opened up next to him. He walked through and it quickly closed behind him.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Zevrakex emerged in...something that was hard to describe.

The entire plain of existence was nothing more then horrible mixes of red, black and purple energy floating around, twisting into disgusting, pained faces as black lightning occasionally flashed from the neverending sky to the neverending ground.

And floating right in the middle of this supposed existence, was what looked like a heart, organ not shape, beating strongly, as balck chains stretched out from anywhere possible and bound it tightly, restricting it.

Zevrakex floated in front of it and sighed. "Hey, bastard. It's me."

Instantly, a giant, bloodshot eye opened up on the heart, and stared at him.

**"hELlo, zeVrAkeX..."** It spoke in a garbled, dark voice.

_Fusion Compensation: During your next Standy Phase after a Fusion monster you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 'Polymerization' or 'Fusion' Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand._

_Will of the Wisp: Cinder Samurai: 2 'Will of the Wisp' monsters. When this card declares an attack, double its ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

_Will of the Wisp: Spark Dynamite: When this card is sent to the Graveyard as Fusion Material, you can inflict damage to both players equal to the Fusion Summoned monsters original ATK._

_Peace: Reduce effect damage to 0, then gain LP equal to the same amount._

_Parally Scarlight Soldier: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when you Synchro Summon a monster, you can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. This effect cannot be negated._

_Seal of the Timid Wisps: When this card is activated, equip it to 1 'Will of the Wisp' monster you control, and place 2 Wisp Counters on this card. When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can remove 1 Wisp Counter from this card instead._

_Will of the Wisp: Lost Lantern: When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 'Will of the Wisp' monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Will of the Wisp: Volcanic King: 3 'Will of the Wisp' monsters. Once per turn, you can destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

_Timestream Quantum: This cards ATK and DEF become equal to its Level x400. If this card is in your hand, you can target 1 face-up monster you control; reduce its Level by any amount, then Special Summon this card from your hand, and increase its Level by the amount reduced. You can tribute this face-up card to increase the Level of 1 face-up card you control by this monsters current Level, until the End Phase._

_Jewel of the Noble Wisps: When a monster your opponent controls activates an effect that targets 1 'Will of the Wisp' monster you control, negate that effect and equip this card to that monster. The equipped monsters effects are negated, it cannot activate its effects, and it cannot be tributed._

_Will of the Wisp: Mask Flame: If this card is in your Graveyard, and a 'Will of the Wisp' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can negate that attack, and equip this card in your Graveyard to that monster. The equipped monster cannot attack or change its Battle Position._

_Timestream Clock-a-da-Box: If this card is in the Graveyard, you can destroy 2 cards in your Pendulum Zone to Specail Summon this card from the Graveyard. Once per turn, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. Your opponent can only target this card for attacks._

_One Chance: Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster in your Graveyard or face-up in your Extra Deck._

_Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight: 1 Tuner monster + 1 Xyz Monster. __For this card's Synchro Summon, you can treat Xyz Monsters you control as if it had a Level equal to its Rank. If this card is Synchro Summoned using Xyz Monster(s), it is treated as having a Rank equal to its Level, and attach all Xyz Monsters used for this cards Synchro Dummon to this card as Xyz Materials. During either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have this card gain 200 ATK x the number of cards on both sides of the field until the End Phase, and have all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose the same amount of ATK. Once per turn, when a Spell or Trap card is activated, you can destroy 1 other face-up card you control to negate that cards activation and destroy it. _

_Fusion Force: Target 1 Fusion Monster you control that is being targeted for an attack; banish up to 2 Fusion monsters from your Graveyard, then the targeted monster gains ATK equal to the banished monsters original total ATK, until the end of the Damage Step._

**Finally! I've finally finished the new chapter! But what better way to end off the Synchro Arc, right?**

**I've got a whole bunch of recommendations this time around! First is NewComer1's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Fusion of Destiny'. It's actually my 'Fused Destiny' test chapter which he adopted. He's doing a really great job so far, and it follows my original story very well, so please give him support.**

**Check out ALL of ****CorinnetheAnime's Yu-Gi-Oh stories. They delve deep into the psyche of the Yu's, and if you like dark, possession, short stories (Like my dark self) then be sure to check them out!**

**Finally, XdestinywolfX69 has posted 'Yu-Gi-Oh ARC V DreamVision World'. It's her first time writing Duels and I think she did a really good job, so be sure to give her some support!**

**And now, tine for the latest question!**

**QOTC: What extra past characters and/or new characters do you think I will introduce in the Xyz Arc?**

**That's right, I'm throwing more characters into the mix again! So look forward to that! **

**As always, thank you all so much for reading! Your feedback is just a complete joy to read (Yes, even you, ThatLoneAvenger) and I hope you can forgive my extended update schedule! See you in the next chapter! **


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: An Arrival of Ruin: Heartland!

Several large screens dominated the small room, filled with various machinery that shone brightly despite the lack of light, showing several areas of the ruins of Heartland.

Dr. Kirek stood underneath the monitors, examining them with a sharp, critical gaze. He wore a black labcoat with dark purple edges, buttoned up at the front, giving it an Academia colour style.

"This is taking longer then I expected." Kirek spoke to himself. "However, within my expectations, it is only a matter of time."

The door opened and Hotaru walked in, flicking Maltesers into his mouth from a packet, making sure to suck them of all the chocolate before biting down on them. "You're still here? Honestly, HOW can you just stand there all day? You're so lame."

"And you are far too destructive." Kirek muttered. "Do you think I was oblivious to your actions in the City? You're fortunate The Professor considered Roger to be defected before you killed him. Speaking of which...do you mind explaining that?"

Hotaru looked where Kirek was gazing over his own shoulder, seeing Katsu lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from the head as he wept uncontrollably.

"Well, obviously, he needed to be punished after such an embarrassing failure." Hotaru muttered, nonchalantly eating another chocolate orb. "Isn't that right, you pathetic sack of shit?" Katsu could only sob in reply.

"I sincerely hope it's not for personal reasons." Kirek mumbled.

"Not in the slightest." Hotaru blatantly lied.

The conversation was interrupted as a loud beeping filled the room. Kirek turned to the monitors to see a bright light appear in what was once Heartland.

"So, Elliot Zekaki has appeared in the Xyz Dimension." Kirek noted.

"Excellent. I'll pay him a visit." Hotaru said.

"You will do no such thing." Kirek snapped. "Don't forget, because you pursued your own agendas in the Synchro Dimension, you're under my control until further notice.

"Spoilsport..." Hotaru whined, sucking on his chocolate with a pouty face.

Kirek clicked a button, causing a red light to flash on. "This is Dr. Kirek to Double C Misashi, do you read me, Misashi?"

"Kirek, you useless bastard, what do you want?" A sharp female voice rang down the line.

"Charming as always!" Hotaru shouted.

"Misashi, Elliot Zekaki has appeared in your designated area." Kirek spoke quickly. "You must incapacitate him and deliver him to Academia immediately! It is vital!"

"Don't try to command me, you fossil!" The voice hissed. "If this so called 'necessity' of yours has emerged in Heartland, my forces shall destroy him without hesitation! I shall deliver him to you however want and whenever I so desire!" The line then abruptly went dead.

"Wow, why on earth wouldn't The Professor wanna talk to a woman like that? It's a mystery." Hotaru tutted.

"Be quiet. As long as she succeeds, it doesn't matter." Kirek told him, staring intensely at the screen. "I will have you...Elliot Zekaki!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

I blinked quickly to regain my eyesight from the blinding light, to be met with a murky black sky and ruined buildings. "Welp, looks like I'm in Heartland."

I was wearing some new clothes, compliments of Paluis. I now wore a black and sky blue diamond checkered shirt that had the collar done up and buttoned up with little green diamonds, as the sleeves were rolled up to my elbows, along with fingerless black gloves that covered my forearms. I also wore baggy, frayed sandy brown trousers held up with a white leather belt, and sapphire blue rounded shoes with red soles.

I held my laptop underneath my arm as I looked around at the evident destruction. "There goes my fan theory that the Xyz Dimension was lying and were the true villains."...What? It was a theory, okay? There's one where Seto Kaiba is supposed to be the final boss of this series! "According to the latest episodes, Yuya, Sawatri, Gongenzaka and Shun should be here as well. I'd better see if I can find them."

As I started walking, not really having a specific destination in favour of just trying to move forward, I felt unnerved by the deserted buildings and the thin fog that seemed to hang in the air. It was like I was walking through a graveyard, which, in a way, I was.

"Hello? Can anybody here me?" Calling out, I was seeking for any other form of life. To be honest, I was seeking any kind of human company in this post-apocalyptic city.

"Stop right there!"...Ohhhh nooooo, the Obelisk Force!? Seriously!? Any kind of human company BUT THEM!

"Is there anywhere you guys AREN'T infesting?" I mumbled in annoyance as they all jumped down from the building they were standing on. As usual, there were three of them, but all of them already had their Duel Disks activated, and each one seemed to have one card already on their blade.

"You are under arrest by order of Double C Misashi, to be brought to Academia in the Fusion Dimension before Dr. Kirek! Surrender now, or we will use force." The red one commanded.

"Ive heard it all before." I said as I took out my Duel Disk. "Let's just Duel."

The yellow one chuckled. "are you sure you want to do that?"

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and I had to steady myself, as a giant iron claw crushed a nearby building, a huge metal foot crushed a rock, and a yellow mechanical eye glowed in the shattered window of a close building. The figures then slowly emerged, causing my eyes to widen.

"No way..." I breathed. "They each have an Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!?" The three powerful Fsion monsters towered over me, their presence shadowing all of us as their eyes bore down on me.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you'd better comply." Green snickered.

I narrowed my gaze. "I won't give up! Not now that I have grown so much! I'll show you my new Dueling! My Unity Dueling!" I acrivated my Duel Disk, joining their Battle Royale.

_"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."_ Wait, What!? I felt an electric jolt shock my entire body.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

'Seriously!?' I thought as the three soldiers laughed at my misfortune. 'No, I can't waver, I'll show my new ideal!'

"DUEL!"

**Elliot (2000 LP) vs. Obelisk Force Red, Green and Yellow (4000 LP)**

"I draw!" I checked the cards in my hand and nodded. "I, using the Scale 1 Lunar Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" My two first Pendulum Scale monsters rose up either side of me. ""With this, I am able to simultaneously summon monsters Levels 2 to 7! Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Three beams of light fell out of the portal above me.

"Level 3! Angel Knight! Parally Springy Salamander! Timestream Clock-a-da-Box!" The three monsters appeared on the field, facing down the trio of giants.

"Pendulum Summoning! So he is a Lancer!" The red one said.

"Let's work together, everyone!" My three monsters nodded. "I overlay my Level 3 Angel Knight, Springy Salamander, and Clock-a-da-Box!" The three monsters turned into two yellow and one orange streams of energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The Xyz monster emerged with a roar.

"Battle! Timestream Dragon will attack the first Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" My monster gave off a roar before its wings materialized and it flew up towards the mechanical monster.

"What!? But my Chaos Giant has more attack!" Red cried.

"I activate Timestream Dragon's effect!" I continued. "When it battles a monster, I can detach 1 or 2 Overlay Units to negate the battle, then inflict damage to my opponent! By detaching 2 Overlay Units, I negate the battle, and inflict damage to you equal to Chaos Giant's original attack! Time Stream!" Timestream Dragon absorbed two Overlay Units before firing a barrage of lasers from its wings, obliterating the ground around the red member.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" He shouted as he was sent flying back.

**Red's LP: 0**

"He defeated him..." Green muttered as Red's Chaos Giant faded away.

'There's nothing else I can do this turn.' I thought. 'When those Chaos Giant's attack, they'll negate Timestream Dragon's effect, so I'll have to rely on Action Cards and Clock-a-da-Box's effect in the Graveyard!' "I end my turn!"

Yellow glared at me as he placed two fingers on top of his Deck. "My-!"

"My turn!"

A figure suddenly landed in front of me. He wore a black jacket, a dark blue sash around his waist, and the red bandanna of the Resistance tied around his right bicep. Looking over his shoulder at me Isaw he had silver hair with three golden strands clutching his forehead lke claws, and golden eyes, but most prominently...

'He has my face!' I realised. 'So this is my Xyz counterpart?'

"I've finally found you." He spoke. "Stand back, I'll handle this."

_"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points."_ He grunted in pain as he was shocked throughout his body.

**Anzel's LP: 2000**

"It's you! Golden eyes!" Yellow realised.

"You've stood in our way for too long!" Green added. "We'll eliminate you here and now!"

"Try if you dare." He spat. "As I took damage, I activate the effect of **Nerve Cell Dragon** in my hand, allowing me to Special Summon it with attack and defense equal to the damage I took."

What looked like a purple slime appeared, before rearranging itself into a monster. It had a very long tail with two back spikes on the end curved into a claw, no torso to speak of, having a pair of wide, thin, holly leaf shaped wings with black spikes on the sharp ends instead, and a long crocodile jaw filled with sharp black spikes for teeth. It also had one, red bloodshot eye where it would have a head. Due to its effect, it had 2000 ATK and DEF.

**Nerve Cell Dragon, Level 10, Dragon, FIRE, ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"I activate the effect of **Blood Cell Dragon** in my hand!" He continued. "If I control a Dragon-Type monster, I can Special Summon this monster with its Level equal to that monsters Level!" This monster was mainly made out of a red jellylike substance, with a short tail and hunched legs with three black spikes acting as toes. It had spaghetti thin arms, but round bulbous hands with three more spikes acting as claws, with a spaghetti thin neck and an arrow shaped head with yellow eyes and more spikes for teeth. Its Level changed to 10 to match Nerve Cell Dragon's.

**Blood Cell Dragon, Level 2, Dragon, WATER, ATK: 800 DEF: 300**

"Two Level 10's?" I thought aloud.

"I Overlay my Level 10 Nerve Cell Dragon and Blood Cell Dragon!" The monsters turned into a red and blue stream of energy respectively that both twisted together into the portal. "Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery, and reveal a bright future for all of us! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! New Future Dragon!" I gasped as a giant, long serpentine dragon radiating energy appeared with 4000 ATK. "Since I used Blood Cell Dragon to Xyz Summon this monster,, it loses 1000 attack." The monsters ATK dropped to 3000.

"That monster isn't strong enough to defeat our Chaos Giant's!" Yellow pointed out.

"I activate the effect of **Overlay Wyvern** in my hand!" He went on. "By detaching an Overlay Unit from a monster I control, I can Special Summon this card from my hand! I detach one from New Future Dragon!" An Overlay Unit fell into the Graveyard as a new dragon rose up out of it. Two jet black rings with glowing red orbs floated around it, similar to Overlay Units, whilst its had a long, silver snake-like body with a red orb in its chest and head.

**Overlay Wyvern, Level 5, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 1800 DEF: 2100**

"Now, I Normal Summon **Fat Cell Dragon** from my hand!" This monster was made of yellow slime formed into a big ball, and had a squashed tail with fat little hands and feet with a single black spike on each, as it also had a fat little face with lazy green dots for eyes. Inside of its body was what looked like an orange cell, floating in the middle of it.

**Fat Cell Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, EARTH, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1600**

"I activate the effect of Fat Cell Dragon! Once per turn, I can increase or decrease the Level of 1 Dragon-Type monster I control until the End Phase! I choose to increase Fat Cell Dragon's own Level by 1, to 5!" The fat little monster puffed up further as its Level became 5.

"Now he has two Level 5's!" I said.

"I overlay my Level 5 Overlay Wyvern and Fat Cell Dragon!" The two monsters turned into a yellow energy stream and an orange energy stream, that also dived into the portal. "Abandoned soul faded from memory, possessing the ancient ruins from identical remembrance! Rise now, and shake the earth itself to its very core! Xyz Summon! Reveal yourself! Rank 5! Yavix the Forgotten Gaia!"

"Yavix!" I gasped as the rock golem appeared with two orange comets circling it. I took Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior out of my Deck to see it responding with a soft glow.

"Yavix the Forgotten Gaia's effect activates! When it is Xyz Summoned, I detach all Overlay Units from it, and activate one of its two effects for each!" The Yavix absorbed both its comets instantly. "I activate its first effect twice, to increase its attack by 900 for each!" The Yavix's ATK rose to 4500.

"It's as strong as the Chaos Giants!?" Green cried.

"Overlay Wyvern's second effect activates! When it is detached as an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from my hand! I Special Summon **Updraft Dragon** from my hand!" Updraft dragon was mainly seafoam green, and had wide, kite-like wings with a matching tail fin, and small feathery wings on its head above its beak for a jaw.

**Updraft Dragon, Level 2, Dragon, WIND, ATK: 1100 DEF: 400**

"I activate the effect of Updraft Dragon. Once per turn, I can increase the attack of one monster I control by 500 until the End Phase! I target Yavix the Forgotten Gaia!" Updraft Dragon flapped its wings, creating a small twister that enveloped Yavix, boosting its ATK to 5000!

"I activate the effect of **Mutated Cell Dragon** in my hand!" He went on. "By targeting one monster, I reduce its ATK and DEF to 0, make its Level 4, then Special Summon this monster!" Updraft Dragon's ATK and DEF became 0, and its Level became 4, before Mutated Cell Dragon appeared on the field. This monster was made of green slime, but appeared more disfigured as its slime dripped down and hug from its jaw and limbs. Its left arm was short with four small black claws, whilst its right arm was as big and bulky as a tree trunk, with two large, black spikes on the end. Its tail was tied into a knot halfway, and its end dribbled down into two slimy strands. Its lower body was practically all melted into two slimy legs, whilst its face also looked melted, with a long, red tongue hanging out the side of its white teeth.

**Mutated Cell Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500**

"Two Level 4's...a third time!?" I breathed.

"I overlay my Level 4 Mutated Cell Dragon and Updraft Dragon!" The monsters turned into streams of enery, one purple one green, before they both wirled together into the portal. "Cells residing within the bodies of dragons! Merge together and form the basis of draconic evolution! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4!** Super Cell Dragon!"**

The monster that appeared seemed to be made of a clear, see through slime, constantly shining in rainbow colours. It had big, bulky arms and legs, with long black claws extending from all four limbs, as a long ail extended behind it with whining rainbow pearls floating inside of it along the path of its back limb. In its chest was what looked like an atom, with a red orb in the centre that had several blue orbs circling around it. Extending from its shoulders, instead of wings, were two long tendrils that had blue and orange DNA strands running through them, with three little fleshy fingers on the end of each of them. It had heterochromia, with a green left eye and a pink right one, and brilliant sharp white teeth.

**Super Cell Dragon, Rank 4, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 2000**

"I activate the effect of Super Cell Dragon! By detaching an Overlay Unit, all Xyz Monsters I control gain attack and defence equal to the total amount of Ranks of all monsters I control!" Super Cell Dragon absorbed one of its yellow comets, as its two tendrils extended out and stuck to New Future Dragon and Yavix the Forgotten Gaia. "New Future Dragon is Rank 10, Yavix is Rank 5, and Super Cell Dragon is Rank 4. Therefore, all my monsters gain 1900 attack and defence until the End Phase!" The DNA stands began spinning, and all monsters ATK's were boosted.

"Again! I detach Super Cell Dragon's second Overlay Unit!" The monsters once again increased in strength. Super Cell now had 5800, New Future had 6800, and Yavix had 8800.

The remaining Obelisk Force members backed away I fear. "A...All of them are stronger! This guy...he's TOO strong!"

"Prepare yourselves!" My Xyz counterpart declared. "Battle! Yavix the Forgotten Gaia! Attack the second Ancient Gear Chaos Giant! Ancient Rage!" The Yavix aimed its arms like cannons, as tow giant streams of energy erupted out and completely annihilated the giant monster in a wave of pure power.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yellow screamed as he smashed through several rocks from the force of the attack.

**Yellow's LP: 0**

"It's your turn." He threatened, making Green cower in fear. "Super Cell Dragon! Attack the third Chaos Giant! Super Force!" The monster fired a multi-coloured ray of light that blew a clean hole in the giants chest, causing it to break apart and collapse, making Green fly back.

**Green's LP: 2700**

"This is the end! New Future Dragon! Attack directly! Stream of the Future!" The monster launched a blast of pure energy from its jaws, destroying where Green stood and sending him flying back.

**Green's LP: 0**

**Elliot and Anzel: WIN!**

"Wow..." I breathed as the three monsters faded away. "My Xyz self is badass!"

Then, he collapsed forward! "Hey! Are you okay!?" I ran over and helped him too his feet. "What's the matter, can you hear me?" I saw he was clutching his side, and took his hand away, only to find a large red stain. "You're bleeding!"

"I'm...fine." He grunted, clutching his wounds in pain.

"Crap, what do I do?" I thought aloud.

"For gods sake, Anzel, you're so annoying."

I turned towards the new voice to see a tan-skinned girl with dark brown short hair and light grey eyes. She wore an open pink jacket over a short sleeve aquamarine shirt along with black trousers and sandy brown cowboy boots that reached her knees. She carried a Resistance Duel Disk, but I couldn't see her wearing a red bandanna.

She glanced at me with a half bored, half perplexed look. "Who are you? Anzel's twin or something?"

"Apart from our faces, we look nothing alike." I deadpanned.

"Rise..." I presume Anzel groaned. "This is...the one I told you about."

She shrugged. "If you say so. But you're the one dying here." She went round to the other side of him and supported his other shoulder. "We need to get you back to your resting place. You, just follow me."

"Uh, right." I complied as we both carried Anzel forward.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Meanwhile, in a different area of Heartland, three Academia soldiers were being attacked. The two red soldiers had already been knocked out, whilst the leading yellow wearer had 4000 LP and controlled one Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in ATK Position, with no other cards on his field or in his hand.

The opponent was hidden in the shadows, but had a Resistance Duel Disk with a dark blue blade, who had 4000 LP and 1 card in his hand. The monster he controlled was Anchor Shark, a shiny, steel grey monster with a donut tail fin that had a rusty chain extending from it, and wide fins, giving it the appearance of an anchor from above, along with two white eyes and a mouth filled with sharp teeth.

**Anchor Shark, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1300 DEF: 900**

"My turn." He spoke in a sharp tone, drawing his card. "I summon** Crunch Shark** from my hand." Crunch shark had a gigantic, metal bear trap jaw with gigantic steel teeth, which practically dominated its whole being. It's sapphire blue body with a white underbelly was small, with little triangular fins and dorsal fin, with small, sharp red eyes.

**Crunch Shark, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1700 DEF: 200**

"I then activate the Spell, Aqua Jet, to increase Crunch Shark's attack by 1000 until the End Phase." Two jets appeared on either side of the monster, boosting its ATK to 2700.

"Battle! Crunch Shark will attack Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Big Crunch!"The monster swam forward and tore the mechanical dog to pieces, making the Academia member stumble back.

**Soldier's LP: 2300**

"Now, Anchor Shark will attack you directly!" The shark rammed into the young man, flooring him.

**Soldier's LP: 1000**

"I'm not finished with you yet. I overlay my Level 3 Crunch Shark and Anchor Shark!" The two monsters became blue energy streams that dived into the portal. "Dual shark of unrivalled launch power! Emerge from the ocean and strike! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! **Deepsea Combat Tank Shark**!"

This monster was a large, black shark with an 'X'-shaped scar on its nose, and lots of sharp teeth. Attached to its body was a large, yellow steel body that connected off to two 'hangers' on each side of it, where a small blue shark was attached to either side of it, though these sharks had mechanical, unhinged jaws, whilst the edges of the armour had underwater turbines constantly spinning.

**Deepsea Combat Tank Shark, Rank 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1800 DEF: 2100**

"I activate the effect of Tank Shark!" He pointed forward. "Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for every Rank 3 or lower monster I control!"

"Wh-What!?" The soldier gasped.

"Take this! Jaw Launcher!" The little shark on the left fired a red torpedo from its mouth, exploding violet into the soldier and sending him flying back with a cry of pain.

**Soldier's LP: 0**

**Unknown: WIN!**

The figure's monster faded away as he walked over to them, and began typing on his Duel Disk.

"N-No! Please! Spare us!" They begged.

"Did you listen to THEIR pleas?" The figure asked, before flashing them with the dark energy, turning the three of them into cards. "I will end all of you. No matter what!"

_Nerve Cell Dragon: This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set, this card cannot be Special Summoned except via its own effect. When you take Battle or Effect Damage, Special Summon this card from your hand, and its ATK and DEF become equal to the Damage you took._

_Blood Cell Dragon (Red Cell Dragon in the TCG): If you control a Dragon-Type monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand with its Level equal to that monsters. This card cannot be used for an Xyz Summon, except for the Summon of a Dragon-Type monster. If this card is used for an Xyz Summon, reduce that Xyz Monsters ATK by 1000. _

_Overlay Wyvern: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from 1 monster you control to Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card, as an Xyz Material, is detached, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

_Fat Cell Dragon: Once per turn, you can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; increase or decrease its Level by 1, until the End Phase._

_Updraft Dragon: Whilst you control a Dragon-Type monster other then 'Updraft Dragon', your opponent cannot target this card for an attack. Once per turn, you can increase the ATK of one monster you control by 500 until the End Phase._

_Mutated Cell Dragon: If this card is in your hand, you can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; its ATK and DEF become 0, and its Level becomes 4, then Special Summon this card from your hand._

_Super Cell Dragon: 2 Level 4 Dragon-Type Monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to have all face-up Xyz Monsters yo control gain ATK equal to the total number of Ranks of all face-up Xyz Monsters you control x100, until the End Phase. During either players turn, if this card has no Xyz Materials attached to it, you can tribute tis card to Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard with its effects negated._

_Anchor Shark: Effect Unknown_

_Crunch Shark: Effect Unknown_

_Deepsea Combat Tank Shark: 2 Level 3 Monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to this card to inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each face-up Rank 3 or lower monster on your side of the field._

**New chapter! And it's the start of the Xyz Arc! This one is just a hinting introductory chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Anzel's archetype has been officially revealed! The Cell Dragon's are based off of cells in the human body, plant cells, and artificial cells, and are mainly high Level Xyz Support monsters.**

**This chapter, I want to thank BlasterDragonoid and SPRGMR27 for reviewing, s well as The Fresh Prince of BANANAS! Yaaaaaay! You're here! For those of you who don't know, she drew the cover image, which is of Anzel and Rize (Sorry about the focus, I can't get that right). Go check her out as neonewray on Tumblr!**

**Also, as recommendations, check out CrystalChimera's 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: A Beserking GOD!', a manga based story that is dark and is awesome because its so dark, check it out! Also, support Siora Kazuki's 'Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V The Light of Hope', his first language isn't English, but he has a lot of heart and I would be great if he could be supported more.**

**AND! Something you should be excited for! Check out CorrinetheAnim'es latest story: 'Arc-V Duels: Who Would Win?' Do you want to see Yuya Duel Tsukikage? Do you want to see Hotaru and Anzel have a rematch? Do you want Elliot and Sawatari to finally Duel? Or do you want YOUR OC to Duel someone? This story allows you to request Duels between characters, canon or OC! So what are you waiting for!? Go chek it out! Now! NOW!**

**And of course, we must end of this chapter with a question!**

**QOTC: What do you think Dr. Kirek's ambitions are?**

**As always, thank you all so much for reading! And I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: The Diamond Branch Duelists!

Me and Rise carried Anzel towards a ruined building in the shape of a tower, which had a large broken sign above it that read 'Do! Do! Donuts!'. We went inside to see what looked like a ruined café, before continuing into the back where a makeshift bed was made up out of dirty cloth.

"Here, I've got him." I stopped supporting Anzel on Rise's request, only for her to unceremoniously dump him on the bed.

"Ouch! You did that on purpose!" Anzel hissed.

"It's your own fault for overexerting yourself again. Bandages aren't cheap y'know." Rise told him, pulling some out of her pocket. Looking up I could clearly see the grey sky, due to the fact that the roof and above floors were missing, leaving nothing but decaying structures.

"My condition is unimportant!" He said. "I swore, that I would continue fighting no matter wha-Ack!" Rise hit him in his wound, making him flop back onto the bed.

"Yes, yes, you're a terrible person. Now shut up and lay still." She told him.

'She's kind of a stick in the mud.' I thought, as Anzel gave me a look that said 'This is hat I have to put up with.'

"And now, you will stay in this bed, or I will tear that wound open myself." She threatened.

"Curse you." He groaned.

With her work done, Rise now set her gaze on me. "So you're the one he's been trying to find, huh?" She looked me up and down. "I think you're being a bit too vain with your choice, Anzel."

"Not my fault." He huffed.

"Wait, you were looking for me?" I asked him.

"Yeah." Rise answered. "All of a sudden one day, he disappeared leaving no traces behind, three days later, he's back with a heavy wound, saying he was looking for this guy who had his face, named 'Elliot Zekaki.'"

"Uh...that's me, then." I said. "How did you know what to look for?"

Anzel stared at the non-existent ceiling and sighed. "After the first attack, we lost Ruri..." He hesitated before speaking again. "Using the defeated Academia's technology, Yuto and Shun travelled to the Standard Dimension in order to capture Reiji Akaba to bargain with the one they called 'The Professor', and I was forced to remain behind. That was when Academia launched their second attack. W fought with all our might, and I took down countless, but they kept coming, and soon, the Resistance was all but destroyed."

He clenched his fist tightly. "Even though I had fought to utter exhaustion, it still wasn't enough...I had never felt so powerless...in my dismay, I wandered the ruins of Heartland alone..."

_Flashback_

A cloaked Anzel walked through a dark destroyed alley, violent winds howling around him.

'It's not enough...it will never be enough.' Anzel thought angrily. 'They will just keep attacking and attacking, until we are all gone! How long must we fight!? Until our hands bleed!? Until we draw our last breath!?'

"Damnit!" He punched the wall in frustration. "Is this all there is!? Struggling uselessly, waiting for our extinction!?" His knees felt weak. "How...How can we stop this."

"You cannot do it alone."

Anzel's eyes snapped open and he spun around, Duel Disk ready. "Who goes there!?" He came face to face with an old man that had a long, wispy grey beard and a metal coin-like contraption in place of a left eye, a brown cloak draped over him.

"Please, be calm, I pose no threat to you." The old man said.

"Who are you?" Anzel questioned.

"My name is Shui. And I am but a simple wanderer." The old man replied. "I could not help but notice your frustration. You cannot be blamed for the destruction caused by Academia."

Anzel looked away. "I don't know who you are...but I just want a way to end all this suffering. You seem capable of doing moving, so please go to the Dueling Lodge, you'll find solace there."

"I can take care of myself, young man. You are a more important concern." Shui said. "You will is breaking at the thought of this endless cycle of destruction you seem to be trapped in. But you should know, that this nightmare can end."

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a spiritual speech." Anzel muttered.

"My words hold truth. Valuable truth." Shui said. "I know of a person who can stop Academia. He goes by the name Elliot Zekaki, and he has the same face as you."

Anzel chuckled dryly. "I think you're delirious. I cannot believe in such a hope."

Shui narrowed his eye. "Most sceptical, aren't you? very well, I will show you I hold some merit." He held his hand out, and suddenly a portal opened up in front of Anzel, making him jump back.

"Wh-What is this!?" He gasped.

"A portal to a Dimension known as Synchro." Shui spoke. "You see, Anzel, I hold far more knowledge then you can imagine, so please deem my words true."

Anzel continued to just stare at the portal in shock. "This is impossible."

"I do not lie to you, Anzel." Shui continued. "In the Synchro Dimension, you will find a boy with your face by the name of Elliot Zekaki. Find him, and he will defeat Academia."

Anzel clenched his fist. "Shui...just who are you?"

"I'm a person doing what he believes in."

Anzel turned around, only to find that Shui was gone. "...A person to defeat Academia, huh?" He looked at the portal. "At this point in time...I have no choice. I'll trust you for now, old man." He stepped through the portal, and it closed behind him.

_Fashback End_

"I found myself in the Synchro Dimension, and began looking for you." Anzel went on with his story. "But no matter how hard I searched, I couldn't find you."

"I was participating in the Friendship Cup at the time, kinda locked up in my room. It would have been pretty difficult to find me." I said.

Anzel looked to the side. "Then came the night when Academia attacked. During which, I met a figure on a roof. I originally thought it was you, but...I could tell it wasn't. He had my face, yes, but he wore Academia's uniform."

"Hotaru..." I hissed, clenching my fist tightly.

"You know him?" Rise asked, seemingly uncaring.

"We've met several times in the past...safe to say I hate him." I said.

"Me and Hotaru Dueled, but during which, a dragon attacked the building, and crushed me under the rubble." Anzel said.

My eyes widened in horror. 'That was Destruction Dragon!'

"Fro the impact, I got THIS thorn in my side." Anzel clutched his wound.

'It's my fault he got injured so badly!' I thought. 'All because I let the darkness inside me take over...damnit!'

"Then he came back, after being gone for days, very rudely." Rise continued. "We set up a bed for him here after he told us where he'd been."

"Not exactly the best place." I said, looking around. "Isn't there anywhere else you could've taken him?"

"There is a place for refugees." Rise said. "But this stubborn idiot didn't want to go there."

"I can't show my face around there." Anzel groaned. "Those are the people I failed, the people who trusted me to protect them, and I couldn't...I'm so pathetic."

"Anzel..." I whispered, feeling the same aura of self-hatred I got from Leiko.

"Yes, you're a failure, get over it you wuss." Rise stated.

'Bit harsh!' I thought.

"Anyway, you weren't alone, we were helping too, remember?" Rise told him.

"We?" I echoed.

"Anzel was banned from the Resistance, so he gathered a bunch of us up and made a little team of his own, from the surviving members of the Diamond branch of Heartland's Del School." Rise explained.

"You were banned from Yuto and Shun's Resistance?" I said.

He turned away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"He did something pretty terrible, but he won't say what it was." Rise elaborated.

"So...how big is your team?" I asked.

"We're just a group of four." Rise said. "The other two are out right now...though saying that..."

"Who the hell is this guy!?"

I jumped and spun around at the angry voice, only to be met by the barrel of a cannon. "Ah! Don't shoot!" I raised my hands up, and looked past the cannon to see a familiar character. "No way..."

"Hey, Anna." Rise greeted her.

Anna Kozuki shot me a glare as she looked at Rise. "Hey. Mind telling me who this guy is and why he looks like Anzel?"

"Anna...this is the guy I was looking for. Elliot Zekaki." Anzel said.

"Seriously? This guy?" Anna lowered her cannon. "Geez, nice to finally meet you!" She said that in an annoyed tone. "So you're the guy Anzel got injured looking for. I'm Anna Kozuki."

"N-Nice to meet you." I stammered, still not over the shock of having a cannon thrust in my face.

"Anna was a big help when the Chaos Giant's attacked." Rise went on.

Anna grinned confidently as she held her cannon up. "Yeah! When those things showed up, I had an excuse to finish this! I was flying around blasting those things into smithereens!"

"You did more friendly fire then anything, traitor." Rise said.

"Oh come on! I helped, didn't I!?" Anna raged at her.

"So, that cannon can fly too?" I assumed from my ZEXAL knowledge. "That's pretty cool."

She beamed from the praise. "Heh, thanks, I worked pretty hard on it. You're alright, Elliot."

'That was easy.' I thought.

Anna then looked around. "Hey, where's our fourth guy?"

"Still out, hunting Academia members." Rise told her.

"Whose your fourth member?" I asked.

"Oh, he's pretty awesome." Anna said. "He's the strongest Duelist of Heartland Duel School's Diamond Branch, ferocious in nature, strong battler, and feared by Academia members everywhere! And his name is-!"

"Who are you?"

She stopped at a voice overhead. I looked up and saw a familiar character standing on top of the ruins, underneath the dark sky, a fierce look of hatred on his face.

Ryoga Kamishiro.

"Shark!" Anna and Rise gasped.

"Shark..." Anzel breathed.

"I asked you a damn question." I realised he was speaking to me.

"I-I'm Elliot Zekaki!" I said, trembling. I mean, I respected this guy a whole lot! But him looking down at me like that...it was pretty intimidating.

"Elliot Zekaki?" Shark repeated, his eyes narrowing. "You're the one Anzel went looking for?"

"I...guess so." I said.

He sniffed. "How pathetic. You're supposed to be the one to defeat Academia and save us all? Don't think I buy into that bull for a second." He leaped down through the floors, until he landed in front of me, so that he could glare right in my face. "I'm not as gullible as Anzel. This is the harsh reality. You're no knight in shining armour here to save us all. You're no different from the rest of us."

"Shark." Anzel groaned, sitting up. "I have my reasons. I trust Elliot...please, I ask you to do the same thing."

"We don't need some kind of false 'saviour'." Shark snapped. "I will defeat Academia by myself. Nothing will stop me!" He continued to shoot all his disgust at me through his eyes. "I'm not gonna trust someone who isn't even from this Dimension!" He then turned on his heel. "I don't know why I bothered returning. I'm going out to look for more Academia members." He then began walking.

"Shark! Uuuuuugh! You're so stubborn!" Anna said.

"Just let him go." Rise said, before looking at me. "Don't worry, he's always been like that after the invasion."

I looked at Shark as he walked out. 'Ryoga also seems to have a lot of hatred inside of him, he clearly doesn't trust me...' I held my hand to my chest. 'But, whilst I'm in the Xyz Dimension...I want to convey my new ideal!...Maybe, Ryoga can be my first trial of my Unity Dueling!'

"Shark! Wait!" I ran outside after him.

"What do you want?" He muttered.

"Duel me!" I requested.

"Why should I Duel you?" He hissed.

"I want to show you what I'm capable of through my Dueling! I want you to see the ideal I want to convey. The best way to talk to your opponent, is with your cards!" I declared.

He turned towards me. "Fine. But I'm doing this to prove that you're not anything special. And when I bat you, you'll leave the Xyz Dimension forever!" He activated his Duel Disk, making a dark blue blade appear.

"Field Spell: Cross Over, Activate!" The blue platforms appeared around us.

"What? What is this!?" Shark growled.

"This is an Action Field. And when it is active, Action Cards will appear on the battlefield!" Cards rained down all around us.

"That's...different, for sure." Anna said as she, Rise and Anzel observed.

"Wonder what it means." Rise thought aloud.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Shark denied it.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Shark LP: 4000**

"I'm going first." Shark stated. "I activate the Continuous Spell; **Xyz Fishure** from my hand!" The card showed a large seafloor fissure with bubbles emerging from it, as sharp red eyes gleamed from within. "Whilst this card remains on the field, every time I Xyz Summon a Rank 3 or lower WATER-Attribute monster, you will take 500 damage!"

'Effect damage? Certainly similar to the original Shark's style.' I recalled.

"Seriously? Why are they Dueling?" Anna thought aloud.

"Don't know. Don't care." Rise shrugged.

"As I activated a Spell Card I can Special Summon Crunch Shark from my hand with its attack reduced to 0!" Speaking of similarities, this monster was Very familiar as it appeared with its giant metal jaws. "Now I summon Anchor Shark from my hand!" A steel shark appeared next to the other one. "I overlay my Level 3 Crunch Shark and Anchor Shark!" The two monsters became blue energy which dived into a galactic portal. "Dual shark of unrivalled launch power! Emerge from the ocean and strike! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" A large shark fitted with two smaller missile sharks appeared with 1800 attack.

'That's VERY similar.' I thought.

"At this point, Xyz Fishure's effect activates!" The ground cracked underneath me and blue streams of energy burst out from them, making a powerful force wash over me.

**Elliot's LP: 3500**

"Now I activate the effect of Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" Shark continued. "Once per turn, by detaching an Xyz Material, I can inflict 1000 damage to you for each Rank 3 or lower monster I control! Take this!" The Xyz Monster absorbed an Overlay Unit, then fired one of its missiles.

I quickly jumped on a platform and grabbed an Action Card. "I activate the Action Spell; Accelerate! With it, I reduce Effect Damage to 0!" I jumped out of the way of the missile as it exploded into some rocks behind me.

"Huh!? What did you do!?" Shark questioned angrily.

"I activated an Action Card." I told him. "If you grab an Action Card, you can activate it even during your opponents turn! Though, you can only have 1 in your hand at the time."

"Wow! That's pretty cool!" Anna marvelled.

"Sounds broken and stupid." Rise muttered.

Shark visibly clenched his teeth. "How annoying. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" I examined my cards. "I summon** Timestream Firetrancer** from my hand!" A small bronze body with crimson red edges and a golden gem in the centre appeared, looking similar to a crown. Flames burst out from underneath it, forming into a long trail acting as a single leg, whilst long fiery arms burst out of the sides, forming into black gloved hands on the ends. Fire also erupted on the top, condensing itself into a black bandanna with two circular red eyes on the front of it.

**Timestream Firetrancer, Level 4, Pyro, FIRE, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100 Pendulum Scale 6**

"Shark! Right now, I'll show you! My abilities, and my ideal!" I declared. "I, using the Scale 3 Parally Gooey Ghost, and the Scale 4 **Parally Copy Cat**, set the Pendulum Scale!" My two monsters rose up behind me. Copy Cat had a white marshmallowy body with a little cat head and kitty face with yellow eyes as soft little black marshmallowy paws rested at its feet and its green circular eyes shone cutely. It had a long black tail, and on the end of it was a giant mirror in the shape of a paw print.

**Parally Copy Cat, Level 1, Beast, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0 Pendulum Scale 4**

"Now what?" Shark hissed.

"These are Pendulum monsters. As well as acting like regular monsters, they can be activated as Continuous Spells in the Pendulum Zones!" I explained.

"So then, what do they do?" Anna thought aloud.

"Nothing at the moment." I told her. "But now, I activate Parally Copy Cat's Pendulum Effect! When it is placed in a Pendulum Zone, I can target 1 Pendulum monster on my field, then this card gains that monsters Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Effect! Obviously, I target Timestream Firetrancer!" Copy Cat held its mirror up, before bursting into sparkles that reformed into a lighter copy of Firetrancer, with its Scale increasing to 6.

"They have effects as Continuous Spells?" Shark breathed.

"That's not all! With Scales of 3 and 6, I can summon monsters Levels 4 and 5 simultaneously!" I announced. "Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A single stream of light fell out of the portal. "Level 5! **Parally Xyz Xecutioner**!"

The monster that appeared had a lanky human body, and wore a black crow-style hat with a sharp black feather sticking out of it. He wore a heavy black leather jacket with a silver cross on the front of it, with silver rings around the biceps and ankles, whilst having a tattered black cloak hanging from his shoulder, along with black gloves that had steel knuckles, and black boots with steel tips. His eyes were hidden by his hat, but his chalk white face and grim smirk could still be seen. Slung over his shoulder, being carried in his right hand, was a giant double-sided steel axe that curved around, giving the blades an appearance similar to Overlay Units, whilst the handle was very long and thin, white in colour, and bent slightly from having to carry the heavy blades.

**Parally Xyz Xecutioner, Level 5, Warrior, DARK, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1500 Pendulum Scale 5**

"Pendulum Summon?" Shark sneered. "A Level 5 monster...so you have to have 2 monsters with a 'Scale' that summons monsters who have Levels inbetween the two..."

"That's so awesome!" Anna marvelled.

"That's even more ridiculous and broken." Rise disagreed.

"Parally Xyz Xecutioner! Activate your effect!" The monster smirked as it held its axe up. "Once per turn, I can detach 1 Overlay Unit from an Xyz monster on the field, and increase Xecutioner's attack by 800 until the End Phase! I target Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" The monsters last Overlay Unit was absorbed into my monsters axe, making it glow purple. "Here we come! Battle! Parally Xyz Xecutioner! Attack Tank Shark!" The monster smirked as it jumped up high and swung its axe down towards the opposing monster.

"Trap card, open! Poseidon Wave!" The familiar trap flipped up. "With this card, I negate your attack, then inflict 800 damage to you for every Fish, Sea-Serpent and Aqua-Type monster I control!" A powerful wave washed my monster back, and I shielded myself as a powerful storm washed past me.

**Elliot's LP: 2700**

"In that case, Timestream Firetrancer! Attack Tank Shark!" I cried.

"But Firetrancer has less attack!" Anna pointed out.

"I activate Timestream Firetrancer's Pendulum Effect which Parally Copy Cat copied!" I pointed towards the identical monster in the Pendulum Zone. "Once per turn, when a Timestream monster I control attacks an opponents monster, I can increase its attack by 700 until the end of the Damage Step!" A fiery aura appeared around both Firetrancer's, making the battling one gain an increased ATK of 2100, as it threw a fireball which fried Tank Shark.

**Shark's LP: 3700**

"I set a card and end my turn!" I finished.

"Action Field, Action Cards, Pendulum monsters, Pendulum Zones, Pendulum Effects...its all just a bunch of cowardly tricks!" Shark yelled. "I refuse to believe someone who just uses cards I've never seen before is some kind of saviour! In fact, it pisses me off more! I will tear down this stupid idealistic vision Anzel has of you, by tearing your monsters apart! My turn!" He drew forcefully.

"He's really aggressive!" I spoke to myself.

"Spell Card: **Shark Ocean Salvage**!" The card showed Tank Shark, Crunch Shark and Shark Stickers all being pulled out of a black ocean by iron chains. "Since I control no monsters, this card allows me to add 2 'Shark' monsters in my Graveyard to my hand! I add Crunch Shark and Anchor Shark, and since I activated a Spell Card, I Special Summon Crunch Shark with 0 attack, then Normal Summon Anchor Shark!" The two sharks reappeared on the field. "I overlay my Level 3 Crunch and Anchor Shark's!" The two monsters became blue energy which swirled together into the galactic portal.

"Black vengeful knight, rise from the dark bottomless depths, and strike with vicious justice! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! **Dark Shark Lancer**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a reminiscent mix of Black Ray Lancer and Number C101: Silent Honours Dark. It had the black armoured body of both monsters, with the dark pink energy flowing through it like veins, with two silver 'fins' extending out of its back like lightning-bolt shaped swords. It carried a long black lance, with the spear on the end being a dark pink in colour, and the mask acting as its head had two sharp yellow eyes and was in the shape of a shark's head baring its fangs.

**Dark Shark Lancer, Rank 3, Warrior, WATER, ATK: 2200 DEF: 500**

"Since I Xyz Summoned a Rank 3 monster, you will take damage from Xyz Fishure!" The cracks appeared in the ground again and I shielded myself from the force.

**Elliot's LP: 2200**

"I activate the effect of Dark Shark Lancer!" Shark went on. "Once per turn, it can copy the effects of one monster on the field, until the End Phase! I copy the effect of Parally Xyz Xecutioner!" The monster aimed its lance and fired a dark pink beam from the tip whch hit my monster, as energy seemed to be transferred back through it, giving Dark Shark Lancer a pink aura. "Now I activate the effect Dark Shark Lancer just took! By detaching an Overlay Unit from itself, I shall increase its attack by 800 until the End Phase!" The monster held up its lance, absorbing its Overlay Unit as its ATK rose to 3000.

"Battle! Dark Shark Lancer! Attack Parally Xyz Xecutioner!" The Xyz Monster flew forward.

"Continuous Trap card, open! Rallied Forces!" My counter flipped up. "Whilst this card is face-up on the field, if I control more monsters then you, you cannot attack!"

"Counter Trap! Sea King's Verdict!" Shark revealed his own counter. "When a Trap Card my opponent controls is activated during the Battle Phase, I negate its activation and destroy it!" My card burst into golden sparkles. "The attack will continue! Phantom Lance!" The Xyz Monster stabbed the warrior with its spear, causing a big explosion that sent me flying back.

**Elliot's LP: 1200**

"Pendulum monsters, when destroyed, are placed face-up in the Extra Deck." I slid my monster into said zone.

"I end my turn. Get up. We're not done yet." He commanded.

I struggled to my feet. 'He's attacking fiercely and without hesitation, it's like I'm Dueling an actual predator. All I can feel from his actions are anger and hatred...' I looked at the cards in my hand. 'If that's the case, I'll face that rage head on an break through it with my Unity!'

"My turn! Draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "I knew it, my Deck wants to communicate as well! I Normal Summon Timestream Blob from my hand!" The little blobby monster appeared with a bounce. "Now, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Gooey Ghost!" The monster burst into sparkles and I slid it ino the Graveyard. "By sending it to the Graveyard, I can target 2 monsters in my hand or on my field, and use them in a Fusion Summon!"

"Fusion Summon!?" Shark exclaimed.

"I fuse together Timestream Blob and Timestream Firetrancer!" My two monsters swirled together in a blue and red whirlpool. "Blob residue of time, eternal fire of millennia, fuse together and form the miraculous futuristic creator! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5!** Timestream Holocrafter**!"

The monster that appeared had a very small circular body, which was mainly emerald green except for the front, which was a circular black screen with a red diamond-shaped eye on it, and having small rectangular feet. It had incredibly long, thin, black arms with orbs for hands on the end that had three clawed fingers, with the palms of the 'hands' having blue circular lights on them. Floating above the monster were two red diamonds, which also had the same blue circle lights on them.

**Timestream Holocrafter, Level 5, Psychic, LIGHT, ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"He Fusion Summoned!" Anna angrily grabbed her cannon and aimed it at me. "I'll blow him to smithereens!"

"Anna, stop." She halted her actions at Anzel's call. "Don't. He's not with Academia."

"But Anzel!" She protested.

"He can apparently use all kinds of Summoning." Anzel observed. "Wait and see what he does with it."

"Hmph." Anna huffed in indignation.

"You...how dare you Fusion Summon!" Shark roared. "I'll kill you!"

"Yes! I Fusion Summoned!" I confirmed. "But it wasn't out of spite towards you, to any of you! I want to show you, that no matter what, we can all work together, despite our pasts and differences! That's why I brought this monster out, to show you that it doesn't matter what we use, we can all be comrades!"

"I will never work with someone who uses Fusion, bastard!" Shark screamed.

"I'll break down that ideal!" I proclaimed. "I activate Timestream Holocrafter's effect!" The monster flexed its long arms. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can target 1 monster on the field, then this monster gains attack and defence equal to that monsters stats respectively! Holocrafter! Please open our feelings to Shark!" The monster nodded before jumping into the air, its arms and feet detaching from its body as all the blue lights of its components shone together, scanning Dark Shark Lancer. "I copy the attack and defence of Dark Shark Lancer!" The lights then formed a green holographic copy of the Xyz Monster, in the process boosting its ATK to 2200. "Look, Shark! My monsters strength came from yours! It accepted it!"

"All you did was steal my monster! I'll make you pay dearly for that!" He rebutted.

"Then I'll continue further! Using the Scale 1 Parally Key King, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" The monster rose up with a 1 underneath it. "Now I can summon monsters Levels 2 to 5! Again, I shall Pendulum Summon!" Two streams of light fell out of the portal. "Revive from my Extra Deck! Timestream Firetrancer! Parally Xyz Xecutioner!" My two monsters reappeared in ATK Position.

"Pendulum Summoned from face up in the Extra Deck!?" Shark realised.

"I activate Xyz Xecutioner's effect! I detach Dark Shark Lancer's last Overlay Unit to increase its attack by 800 until the End Phase!" The monster absorbed the comet into its axe. "Battle! Xyz Xecutioner will attack Dark Shark Lancer!" My monster jumped forward, axe held back.

"I activate the effect of Anchor Shark in my Graveyard!" Shark interrupted. "I can attach this card to an Xyz Monster as an Overlay unit, but it will be banished when it next leaves the field!" Anchor Shark swam out of the Graveyard and turned into a blue comet orbiting the monster.

"But the attack continues!" Xecutioner bisected the Xyz Monster, making it explode and make Shark stumble back.

**Shark's LP: 3100**

"Dark Shark Lancer's other effect activates!" Shark yelled. "When this monster is destroyed whilst it has an Overlay Unit, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the field! Depth Return!" Dark Shark Lancer emerged out of the Graveyard in ATK Position.

"We're not done! Timestream Holocrafter will attack Dark Shark Lancer! And I activate Copy Cat's copied Pendulum Effect to increase Holocrafter's attack by 700 until the End of the Damage Step!" Holocrafter gained a fiery aura as the holographic Dark Shark Lancer attacked the real one with Phantom Lance, destroying it.

**Shark's LP: 2400**

"Now your field is bare! Timestream Firetrancer! Attack Shark directly!" My monster tossed a fireball that exploded at Shark's feet, knocking him onto his back.

**Shark's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn with that." I ended. "Shark, I would not have been able to gain this advantage without the help of your Dark Shark Lancer powering up my Xyz Xecutioner and Holocrafter. Our monsters show that we can work together!"

"Quit spouting crap like that." Shark hissed. "I'm defeating you, right now! My turn! I activate Xyz Fishure's other effect! By destroying this face-up card, I can Special Summon a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated! Return, Dark Shark Lancer!" The Spell burst into golden sparkles as Dark Shark Lancer returned to the field.

"Now I activate the Spell, Light Armored Xyz!" The card showed a suit of silver armour dashing forward, with a blue and yellow pair of Overlay Units following behind it. "With this, I target 1 Xyz Monster I control, then equip it with a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster in my Graveyard! I equip Dark Shark Lancer with Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" Tank Shark emerged and attached itself to Lancer's back, increasing its ATK to 4000.

"I will destroy that Fusion monster and end this! Dark Shark Lancer! Attack Timestream Holocrafter! Phantom Lance!" The monster threw its weapon.

"I activate Timestream Firetrancer's effect!" I interjected. "Once per turn, when a Timestream monster other then Firetrancer is targeted for an attack, I can increase its attack by half of Firetrancer's current attack until the end of the Damage Step!" Holocrafter gained a fiery aura, and its ATK became 2900, before the monster exploded through the hologram and pierced through Holocrafter, making it explode and sending me flying back.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"Stubborn little-!" Shark grumbled.

"Timestream Holocrafter's final effect activates." I said, getting up. "When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Timestream monster to my hand. I add Timestream Quantum."

"Fine. I'll end it next turn." Shark finished.

'I have to break through the wall Shark has built around himself...' I placed two fingers on top of my Deck. 'Please Deck...respond to me!'

"My...turn!" I drew my card and looked at it. "It's here! I activate the Spell, Monster Reborn! Revive! Timestream Holocrafter!" My Fusion monster revived and copied Dark Shark Lancer again, giving it an ATK of 2200.

"Fusion again!" Shark growled.

"Wait, Shark! I'll show you my possibilities!" I declared. "I summon Timestrem Quantum from my hand!" The monster appeared with 400 ATK and DEF due to its 1 Level. "I activate Timestream Quantum's effect! By rleasing it, I increase the Level of 1 monster I control by its current Level! I increase Timestream Firetrancer's Level by 1!" Quantum was absorbed into Firetrancer, giving it a Level of 5.

"He has three Level 5 monsters!" Anna observed.

"I overlay my Level 5 Parally Xyz Xecutioner, Timestream Holocrafter, and Timestream Firetrancer!" The monsters turned into purple, yellow and red streams of energy that all dived into the galactic portal. "Brave traveller of the vast universes, with limitless courage and strength, protect the wishes and dreams of the innocent! Come forth! Rank 5! Parally Valiant Vanguard!" The futuristic armoured monster appeared with its arms crossed.

"Using a Fusion Monster to Xyz Summon!?" Shark cried in disbelief.

"I activate Valiant Vanguard's effect!" I pointed forward. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target 1 monster with a Rank, and have VV gain attack equal to that monsters Rank times 500 until the End Phase! I target vanguard itself, which has a Rank of 5, and increase its attack by 2500 points!" Vanguard absorbed one of its Overlay Units and drew both of its swords as its ATK doubled.

"5000 attack points!" Shark hissed through gritted teeth.

"Battle! Parally Valiant Vanguard! Attack Dark Shark Lancer! Double Velocity Slash!" My monster charged forward and slashed Dark Shark Lancer with both its swords, destroying its lance and making it explode.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhh!" Shark shouted as he was floored by the force of the attack.

**Shark's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"Shark...lost!" Anna gasped.

"Whaddya know." Rise shrugged.

"Ugh...damnit!" Shark punched the ground in frustration. "I lost!"

"Shark, I didn't hold any animosity towards you during this Duel, and I don't now." I told him, as he turned to face me. "I want all of us to work together, to achieve a better future for the Xyz Dimension...through my Unity Dueling." I offered him a hand. "Shark...I want us to be comrades."

There was silence as he stared at my outstretched hand.

The, he shot me a glare and slapped my hand away. "I will never be comrades with someone who uses Fusion!" He then stood up. "I will fight with my own strength, so you stay far away from me." He then started walking.

"Shark..." I spoke sadly.

"Don't worry about him." Rise walked over to me. "Shark's been through some pretty bad stuff, it will take a while for him to open up. If it's any consolation though, I like you."

"...Thanks, Rise." I smiled weakly.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Anna pouted. "I think your way cool! You gotta teach me some of that Unity Dueling too!"

"Oh, uh, thanks, Anna." I responded, flustered.

"Maybe you are some kind of great guy." She admired. "I have GOT to show you to my little bro!"

"Wait, you have a brother?" I asked.

"Yeah! He and all the other survivors are up at the Duel Lodge! Oh! I've gotta take you there and show you off to everybody!" She then seized my wrist. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Huh!? W-Wait! Anna!" I gasped as she started pulling me along.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Anzel." Rise said, shooting him a glare as he tried to get out of bed. "Have fun, you two."

"Slow down!" I called desperately as she pulled me along.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Elsewhere, Shark was walking along with an angered expression. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, making his gaze soften.

The card showed a girl with long blue hair, her face frozen into a look of horror.

"Rio..." Shark sobbed as he held the card.

_Xyz Fishure: When you Xyz Summon a Rank 3 or lower WATER monster, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower WATER Xyz monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated._

_Crunch Shark: If you activated and resolved a Spell Card this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand with its ATK reduced to 0._

_Anchor Shark: If this card is in your Graveyard, you can attach it to a WATER Xyz monster you control as an Xyz Material, but banish this card when it next leaves the field._

_Timestream Firetrancer: Normal effect: When a 'Timestream' monster other then 'Timestream Firetrancer' is targeted for an attack, you can increase that monsters ATK by half of this monsters current ATK until the end of the Damage Step._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a 'Timestream' monster you control declares an attack on an opponents monster, you can increase its ATK by 700 until the end of the Damage Step._

_Parally Copy Cat: Normal effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 Pendulum monster on your field or face up in your Extra Deck; this cards name and Level become equal to that monsters, until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: When this card is placed in the Pendulum Zone, you can target 1 Pendulum monster on your field or face up in your Extra Deck; this cards Pendulum Scale and Pendulum Effect become equal to that monsters._

_Parally Xyz Xecutioner: Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from 1 Xyz Monster on the field to increase this cards ATK by 800 until the End Phase._

_Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when an Xyz Monster is Xyz Summoned, you can detach all Xyz materials from that monster, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each Xyz Material detached by this cards effect._

_Shark Ocean Salvage: If you control no monsters, add 2 'Shark' monsters in your graveyard to your hand._

_Dark Shark Lancer: 2 Level 3 WATER monsters. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field; this cards first effect becomes equal to that monsters effect, until the End Phase. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard whilst it has Xyz Materials, you can immediately Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

_Timestream Holocrafter: 2 'Timestream' monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, you can target 1 monster on the field; this cards ATK and DEF become equal to that monsters ATK and DEF respectively. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 monster on the field, this cards ATK and DEF become equal to that targets ATK and DEF respectively. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 'Timestream' monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Light Armoured Xyz: Target 1 Xyz monster you control, equip it with 1 Rank 3 or lower Xyz monster in your Graveyard, the equipped monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the monster equipped to it. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, you can destroy the monster equipped to it instead._

**Another new chapter! I know, I know, I should be updating other stories, I'm terrible, but I have the entire Xyz Arc for this story already planned out! And I'm just so motivated to write about it! Also, I've been playing a lot of Kirby: Planet Robobot, which somehow influenced my creation of Timestream Holocrafter. **

**Anyway, recommendations this time around go to the lineage of Beserk Yuya fics centered around the latest Arc-V episode which came out today: Crystal Chimera's 'Haunted by the Past', Noble Soul of Purity-Aaumet's 'Marked', CorrinetheAnime's 'The Black Truth', and xdestinywolfx69's 'Inner Darkness'. They all differ in their own unique ways and are all nice and dark to sate my hunger for torture. Also, your welcome about that shoutout destinywolf, here's another one.**

**Now onto the question! This one was inspired by looking at CorrinetheAnime's Dragon!Yuya pic, and thinking about bunnies and puppies.**

**QOTC: If Elliot, Leiko, Hotaru and Anzel were all knights, what would their armour and swords look like?**

**There we go. Just to let you guys know in advance, I'm going to be away for a week or two starting the 18th of July, so if I don't update for a while, that's why. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all in the next one!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Our Own Respective Duels

"So, the Duel Lodge is at the top?" I asked, looking up at the long flight of steps.

"Pretty much." Anna smirked, holding her cannon. "But we could get up there very quickly if we take my rocket."

"No thanks, let's walk." I squeaked, hurrying up the stairs.

"Aw, you're no fun." Anna giggled as she followed.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Oi! You're in there, aren't you!?"

Shark was standing outside the Duel Lodge, yelling at the entrance. "Come out! Club Branch Duelists!"

Quickly, Allen Kozuki ran out into the open. "Quit it, Shark! We're here with survivors!"

"Bring them out here!" Shark demanded. "I have to determine if any of them are strong enough to fight Academia!"

"Please, Shark!" Sayaka joined Allen outside. "These people are barely holding on, you can't ask them to fight!"

"I don't care! I'll force a Duel Disk onto their arms!" Shark growled. "We need as many powerful Duelists as possible to fight back against Academia! I won't accept anyone just sitting on their asses and feeling sorry for themselves!"

"Come on, Shark...!" Allen muttered.

"What the heck is going on out here!?" Shark raised an eyebrow as Shingo Sawatari emerged out of the hut. "You're too loud!"

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." Shark noted.

"Me? Heh, I'm Shingo Sawatari! The greatest Duelist in all of Miami City!" Sawatari boasted.

"What you are is full of yourself, and annoying." Shark snapped. "Get out of my way, I'm looking for Duelists, not cocky weaklings."

"C-Cocky weaklings!?" Sawatari cried. "How dare you call me that! My father will hear about this!"

"So you're a coward too. Pathetic." Shark sniffed.

"Aaaaahhhhh! I won't forgive this! I'll beat some sense into you with a Duel!" He then activated his Duel Disk.

"Sawatari! What's going on!?" Yuya asked as he, Gongenzaka and Shun appeared.

"How could you get into another fight so soon!?" Gongenzaka gasped.

"Idiot." Was all Shun sighed, before noticing the Duelist. "Shark?"

"Shun. I see you've returned. After running away like a coward, leaving us to fend for ourselves!" Shark growled.

"You...!" Shun leered.

"No way! I'm Dueling him first!" Sawatari denied. "Come on already!"

"Hmph. Fine. I'll deal with you instantly." Shark activated his Duel Disk.

"Field Magic: Cross Over Activate." The Action Field appeared.

"Cross Over!?" Shark gasped, before his gaze hardened. "Are you with Elliot Zekaki!?"

"Eh? Zekaki?" Sawatari echoed in confusion.

"How does he know Elliot?" Yuya wondered.

"If you are with him, I will show no mercy!" Shark roared.

"DUEL!"

**Shark vs. Shingo LP: 4000**

"I will go first!" Shark declared. "I activate the Spell; Moray of Greed! I shuffle Saber Shark and Hammer Shark from my hand into my Deck, in order to draw 3 cards! Now, as I activated a Spell Card, I special Summon Crunch Shark with 0 attack, and Normal Summon Anchor Shark!" The two shark monsters appeared on his field. "I overlay my Level 3 Crunch and Anchor Sharks!" The two monsters turned into blue energy that swirled into the galactic portal.

"Dual shark of unrivalled launch power! Emerge from the ocean and strike! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" The large battle ready shark burst out of the ground, baring its fangs.

"As I control a 'Shark' monster, I can Special Summon **Jet Shark** from my hand!" This shark had a long, sleek emerald green body, with a turbine attached to its back just below its fin, with two red eyes and small, but sharp teeth, with long, streamlined fins.

**Jet Shark, Level 3, Fish, WATER, ATK: 900 DEF: 800**

"And as I Special Summoned a Fish monster, I can Special Summon Shark Stickers from my hand!" The sleek purple shark appeared next to the green one. "I overlay my Level 3 Jet Shark and Shark Stickers!" Again, the two sharks became blue energy that dived into the portal.

"Black vengeful knight, rise from the dark bottomless depths, and strike with vicious justice! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Dark Shark Lancer!" The lance wielding monster appeared, brandishing its weapon.

"He Xyz Summoned twice in his first turn!?" Yuya gasped.

"It doesn't matter, he can't attack on the first turn." Sawatari boasted.

"Are you sure about that?" Shark asked darkly. "I activate Deepsea Combat Tank Shark's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I inflict 1000 damage to my opponent for every Rank 3 or lower monster I control! I control two, so take 2000 damage!" The Xyz Shark fired both its missiles, exploding at Sawatari's feet and making him fly back with a cry of pain.

**Sawatari's LP: 2000**

"I now activate Dark Shark Lancer's effect!" Shark continued. "Once per turn, it can copy the effect of another monster on the field! I of course, copy Tank Shark's effect!" The monster shot a pink energy beam from the tip of its spear, hitting Tank Shark and causing both to glow. "I now activate the copied effect! I detach one of Lancer's Overlay Units, to inflict 2000 damage!"

"No way I'll lose that easily!" Sawatari jumped and grabbed a card. "Action Spell: Accelerate! With this, I negate the effect damage!"

"Quick-Play Spell: **Splash Hunt**!" The card showed several dark shark figures bursting out of water and biting cards with their teeth. "As I control a Fish-Type monster, I negate the activation of a card or effect, and destroy it!" A shadowy shark emerged from the card and bit into Accelerate, destroying it.

"EEEEH!?" Sawatari gasped.

"The damage will continue! Go, Dark Shark Lancer!" The monster fired a dark pink beam from its spear that hit Sawatari.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" He cried out as he was floored.

**Sawatari's LP: 0**

**Shark: WIN!**

"He...He beat Sawatari in his first turn!" Gongenzaka mumbled.

"Pathetic." Shark spat, holding his Duel Disk out. "You deserve to be carded."

"Ryoga!" Shun yelled.

At the cry, I ran to the top of the stairs with Anna next to me, and saw Shark standing over Sawatari. "Don't, Shark!"

"Elliot Zekaki!" Shark growled, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Zekaki!?" "Elliot!" Everybody cried.

"Shark, what are you doing!?" Anna gasped.

"There's no need to card him!" I added. "Please!"

"You..." Shark growled through gritted teeth, before lowering his arm. "Fine, see if I care." He then walked past us, down the stairs.

'Losing Rio must have really hurt him...' I thought as I watched him walk.

"Elliot!" I turned back around as I saw a protagonist I hadn't seen for a while.

"Yuya!" I ran over to him and we both clasped hands.

"You're here!" Yuya smiled. "Uh, how, though?"

"I was heading back to the Standard Dimension, but somehow I wound up here." I lied, but it sounded convincing enough.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." Yuya sighed with relief. "Nobody saw you after you ran off on your Duel Runner, we were worried."

"Thanks, Yuya. But there's no reason to worry about me, really." I smiled.

"Elliot!" Gongenzaka grabbed me with a bear hug. "The manly Gongenzaka was worried about you! But I, the manly Gongenzaka, am glad you are here!"

"G-Gongenzaka! I'm happy too but...I can't breath!" I croaked as he released me.

"For a moment I thought..." Shun began, before shaking his head. "Later. I'm glad you're here okay, Zekaki."

"Oh! Thanks, Shun." I said, not really used to him being nice to me.

"Um, do you know each other?" Sayaka asked.

"Yeah, we're all friends." Yuya confirmed.

"Geez, that's simple, but also a bit confusing." Anna admitted.

"Well." I turned and saw Allen was staring at me intently. "What I wanna know is what you're doing with my big sis."

"You're sis?" I echoed.

"Oh, don't worry, little bro!" Anna smirked as she playfully hit him on the head. "Elliot, this is my little brother, Allen Kozuki."

"What the heck, sis!? I'm worried about you when you're put there, and you greet me by punching my head!?" Allen raged.

"Aw, you know you love it!" Anna grinned as she gave him a noogie.

'A bit mismatched.' I couldn't help but think as Allen wrestled himself from his sisters grip.

"Well, you guys should come in, then." Sayaka offered, and we all followed her inside.

"hey! Wait for me!" Sawatari shouted as he gave chase.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Meanwhile, in the Fusion Dimension, the students of the hidden You Show Duel School were continuing to Duel each other in preparation for their invasion of Academia.

"So, all of these students are former Academia members?" Yuzu asked.

"That's right." Asuka nodded. "Everybody here disowned Academia's teachings, and found refuge here."

The two then stopped outside a window, as a Duel was beginning. "Oh, this is one of our best students here."

Yuzu looked through the window, and saw a student wearing a blue sleeveless jacket with blue straps on his forearms, and black trousers with matching shoes.

"Alright!" The boy declared, holding out his blue and purple shield Duel Disk as a light green curved sword blade appeared. "Let's both have fun in this Duel!"

"Okayyyy..." The other student mumbled.

"DUEL!"

**Johan vs. Student LP: 4000**

"I'll go first, if that's okay." Johan smirked. "Look at this! A beautiful blue gem! I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" A blue sapphire appeared, just before it burst apart into a white pegasus with 1800 ATK. "And now, Sapphire Pegasus' effect activates! With it, I can place Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle face up in my Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell!" A damaged ruby appeared behind his monster. "I set a card and end my turn. Okay! It's your turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" The student drew. "I activate the Spell; Polymerization to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand!" The two cards swirled together as red and green energy. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental hero Flame Wingman!" The iconic Hero appeared with 2100 ATK.

"Now I activate Fusion Recovery to add the Polymerization and Elemental Hero Avian in my Graveyard to my hand!" The two cards popped back out and he took them. "I once again activate Polymerization, this time to fuse the Elemental Heroes Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman in my hand together!" The three cards turned into green, blue and yellow energy that swirled together. "Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Tempest!" The winged Elemental Hero appeared with 2800 ATK.

"Wow! That's awesome! Two fusions in one turn!" Johan praised.

"Battle! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Attack Sapphire Pegasus!" The monster dived towards the pegasus as a fireball, exploding into it.

**Johan's LP: 3700**

"Since Sapphire Pegasus was destroyed, it goes into the Spell and Trap Zone as a Continouos Spell!" A broken sapphire appeared next to the ruby.

"Now I attack directly with Tempest!" The monster fired an energy blast from its cannon towards Johan.

"Trap Card, open! **Crystal Barrier**!" The card flipped up, showing all Crystal Beasts in their gem forms creating a diamond barrier. "When I would take Battle Damage, I can reduce that damage to 0 by placing a Crystal Beast from my hand face-up in my Spell and Trap Zone! I place Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat as a Continuous Spell!" A broken amethyst appeared as a barrier formed around Johan, blocking the attack.

"Ngh, I end my turn." He finished.

"My turn, then! I draw!" Johan drew dramatically. "Awesome! I activate the Spell, E Force, which allows me to Special Summon a Crystal Beast from its sealed form! Now revive! Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" The broken ruby glowed brightly before turning into the monster with 300 ATK. "Now for a real show! When Ruby Carbuncle is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon all sealed Crystal Beasts! So come forth! Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst cat!" Red beams of light shot from the gem on Carbuncles tail, reviving its fellow monsters in ATK Position.

"Now, for our fourth member! I Normal Summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle!" A blue cobalt appeared before it burst apart, revealing an eagle with 1400 ATK. "Our main cast has gathered! Now I equip Sapphire Pegasus with **Crystal Armour**!" The card showed silver armour embedded with pearls, which equipped itself to the pegasus, making the pearls turn into small sapphires. "The monster equipped with Crystal Armour gains 300 attack and defence for every Crystal Beast monster face-up in my Monster, or Spell and Trap Zones! Since there's currrently four, Sapphire Pegasus gains 1200 attack and defence!" The winged monster whinnied as its ATK became 3000.

"Showtime! Battle! Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus shall attack Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The pegasus charged forward, stabbing Flame Wingman with its horn and making it explode.

**Student's LP: 3100**

"Now, I activate Amethyst Cat's effect! She can attack you directly, by halving the Battle Damage! Show 'em, Amethyst Cat!" the monster leapt past Tempest and slashed the student with its claws before jumping back.

**Student's LP: 2500**

"With that, we end our turn." Johan nodded.

"Then it's mine! Draw!" The student declared. "I activate the Spell, Miracle Fusion! I banish the Elemental Heroes Flame Wingman and Sparkman in my Graveyard to fuse them!" The two monsters appeared and became a red and blue spiral. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" The shining monster appeared with 2500 ATK. "Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack for every Elemental Hero in my Graveyard! I have 3, so it gains 900 attack!" The monster glowed as its ATK rose to 3400.

"Battle! Elemental Hero Tempest will attack Amethyst Cat!" The hero fired its cannon again, destroying Amethyst Cat.

**Johan's LP: 2100**

"Now! Shining Flare Wingman! Attack Cobalt Eagle!" The monster shone brightly and swung with its right arm, destroying the monster.

**Johan's LP: 100**

"I'll place my monsters in my Spell and Trap Zone!" Johan told him, as the broken gems appeared.

"I end my turn." The student finished.

"heh, this is so cool!" Johan marvelled. "Our strongest monsters are still on the field! This is the best kinda Duel! One where you don't know who the winner will be until the very end! So now, it all relies on this draw! My turn!" Johan drew, the trail sparkling brightly.

"...It's here!" He grinned. "Since I control a Crystal Beast monster in my Spell and Trap Zone, I can activate this card by revealing it, then discarding it! **Crystal Fusion**!" The card showed the Crystal Beats in their gem forms all swirling together in a rainbow whirlpool.

"What!? You don't have to place it in your Spell and Trap Zone!?" The student gasped.

"That's right!" Johan smiled as he slid the card into his Graveyard. "With this, I can fuse together two Crystal Beasts acting as Continuous Spells! I fuse Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat!" The two broken gems fused together in a pink and blue swirl.

"Mysterious amethyst of the night, combine with the clear cobalt of the sky, and form the shining star across the earth and stars! Fusion Summon! Behold! Level 6! **Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone**!"

The dragon that appeared had a bulky figure, with thick leg and arms, with shining quarts crystals protruding from its shoulders and knees in spikes, with white claws on its hands and feet. White gems covered its torso like armour, and it had a long tail with a quartz spiked club on the end of it. It's wings were wide and covered in shining scales, giving it the appearance of chainmail, with golden reptilian eyes, giant jagged teeth, and two large quartz crystals acting as horns. A rainbow colour seemed to shimmer across its entire body.

**Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone, Level 6, Wyrm, LIGHT, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1900**

"Since I control less Crystal Beasts, Sapphire Pegasus gains less attack and defence from Crystal Armour." Pegasus' attack dropped to 2400. "Now it's time for the finale! I activate Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone's effect! Once per turn, I can place a Crystal Beast monster on my field, in my hand, or from my Deck into the Spell and Trap Zone, to destroy a monster on the field! I'll place Ruby Carbuncle on my field, in order to destroy Shining Flare Wingman!" Carbuncle became a broken ruby again, as Quarts Scultone fired a brilliant white beam from its jaws that destroyed Shining Flare Wingman.

"But that's not all!" Johan went on. "After activating this effect, I must target another monster, and reduce its attack by half of the destroyed monsters attack! I target Elemental Hero Tempest!" Quartz Scultone's gems glowed brightly as Tempest's ATK fell to 1550.

"Here it comes! Battle! Sapphie Pegasus attacks Tempest!" The pegasus charged forward again, destroying the weakened Fusion.

**Student's LP: 1650**

"And Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone! Attack directly! Blinding Dive!" The dragon charged forward with a roar, being enveloped in a silver light as it rammed into the student, sending them flying back.

**Student's LP: 0**

**Johan: WIN!**

"I hope you all enjoyed our Duel!" Johan and his monsters bowed.

"Wow, he's really good." Yuzu noted as the boy helped the other student up.

"Yes, he grew attached to our teachers way of Dueling ever since he arrived." Asuka told her, as he blushed after being praised from the other student. "He shows a lot of potential."

He then noticed the two staring at him through the window, and walked through the door. "Hey, Asuka! Sorry, I didn't realise you were watching!"

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to Yuzu Hiiragi, she's an old friend of teacher's."

"Woah, an old friend? It's nice to meet you!" He beamed, bowing. "My name is Johan Andersen! And just say whenever you need me!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Me and my friends all sat in a circle within the Duel Lodge, as I could see refugees sitting in the other room.

"Seriously, this guy looks just like Anzel." Allen accused me. "What is it with you guys looking like people we know?"

Me and Yuya looked at each other. "No idea." We spoke together.

"It's weird those so many of you only just now..." Anna observed.

"Don't say that like we're some kinda tourist group!" Sawatari yelled.

"So there's another counterpart of Elliot as well..." Gongenzaka spoke.

"Oh yeah!" I remembered. "Shun, why did you kick Anzel out of the Resistance?" Shun's eyes widened before the grip on his folded arms hardened.

"He was kicked out?" Yuya echoed.

"...I told Anzel to protect Ruri." Shun explained. "But she was still abducted, even when he gave me his word...At the time, I was so enraged, I couldn't think straight, and abandoned him, holding my deep grudge. But, now...after being around you Lancers for so long...I want to undo my mistakes, and apologise to him."

"Shun..." I smiled.

"Aww, he's a big softie in the middle of his heart!" An apparition of Pendulum Performer beamed.

"Anzel..." An apparition of Yuto mumbled.

Yuto and Pendulum Performer then saw each other, and stared wide-eyed at the other.

"I did not just see that!" Yuto spoke, shaking his head.

"Oops!" the Duel Spirit whispered.

"Good luck with that, Shun." Anna told him. "He doesn't want to see anybody right now. Idiot is beating himself up over his failures." That made Shun clench his fist, as Anna stood up. "Whilst you're here, I'm gonna go fly and look for survivors."

"Let me fly too next time!" Allen complained.

"No way, you're too young to ride this thing!" Anna rebutted, carrying her cannon out.

"Argh! So annoying!" Allen grunted.

"Hey, Elliot." I looked at Yuya. "What's your plan here whilst in the Xyz Dimension?"

I smiled at him. "I've got a new style of Dueling that I hope to convey to everybody. Unity."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

On the outskirts of the ruined Heartland sat a small futuristic-looking building, the size of a regular house, with sliding automatic doors.

"WHAT!? You lost to a bunch of children!?"

The Obelisk Force members cowered at the booming voice. Sitting on a throne above them was a tall woman with pale skin and long dark purple hair, wearing dark eyeshadow and dark red lipstick. She wore a large red cloak with blue and gold emblems in the center of it, similar to that of Edo Phoenix.

"P-Please! Commander Misashi! We're sorry!" The Obelisk Force begged.

"Worthless! You runts are ants beneath my boots!" Misashi held out her left arm, a pink and green Academia Duel Disk strapped to it. "The weak must always perish!"

"No! Please! Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" In a flash of purple light, the four Obelisk Force members were carded.

"Cowardly worms." Misashi muttered in disgust before tossing the four cards away, and turning her attention towards three new terrified Obelisk Force members. "You three! Go out there, and bring down all of those Resistance members! They've squirmed for long enough! And individually! If you're the best, take care of your own stupid selves!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" The trio stammered, before running off.

"I won't allow these Xyz scum to make a fool out of me." Misashi growled. "I'll hunt down every last one of them! The strong survive and the weak will die!"

Some time later, whilst a lot of commotion was going on, Shark was once again wandering the desolate streets. "More from Ellliot Zekaki's dimension...how annoying! At least they seem to be much weaker. I'll defeat them all eventually!"

"Shark Kamishiro." He stopped and turned around to see an Obelisk Force member standing there. "You are a wanted criminal of Academia. Surrender now and come with me."

Shark laughed. "Only one of you? This is too easy." He instantly activated his Duel Disk.

"As expected. I shall use force!" He activated his Academia Duel Disk.

Meanwhile, Anna was flying on her rocket, looking around. "It's so difficult to see anyone in all this chaos...huh?" She spotted a figure in the streets. "...Oh no way!" She instantly shot down and landed in front of the figure; an Obelisk Force member.

"What the-!?" He gasped. "Anna Kozuki! You're a wanted criminal by Academia!"

"I've heard it all before." Anna huffed, readying her Duel Disk, which had a purple body, but a pink blade. "Let's do this already!"

At the same time, Rise was standing outside Anzel's makeshift hospital, staring down an Obelisk Force member. "We know the wanted criminal Anzel is hiding here. You are evidence enough, Kino Rise. Both of you must come with me."

"I guess this was a pretty dumb place to pick." Rise shrugged. "But, sorry, we don't plan on moving." She activated her Duel Disk, which had a green blade.

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

_Jet Shark: If you control no monsters, or if you control a 'Shark' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material._

_Splash Hunt: If you control a Fish, Aqua, or Sea-Serpent Type monster, you can negate the activation of a card or effect and destroy it._

_Crystal Barrier: If you would take Battle Damage, you can place 1 'Crystal Beast' monster on your field, hand, or Deck face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell to reduce that damage to 0. If you control a 'Crystal Beast' monster treated as a Continuous Spell, you can destroy this face-up card._

_Crystal Armour: The equipped monster gains 300 ATK and DEF for every 'Crystal Beast' monster and Continuous Spell you control. If you control a 'Crystal Beast' monster treated as a Continuous Spell, you can destroy this face-up card to increase the ATK and DEF of 1 'Crystal Beast' monster you control by 1000 until the End Phase._

_Crystal Fusion: If you control a 'Crystal Beast' monster treated as a Continuous Spell, you can reveal this card in your hand and discard it to activate its effect. Fusion Summon 1 'Crystal Dragon' Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using face-up 'Crystal Beast' Continuous Spells you control as Fusion Materials._

_Crystal Dragon Quartz Scultone: 2 'Crystal Beast' monsters. Once per turn, you can place 1 'Crystal Beast' monster on your field or in your hand face-up in your Spell and Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell to destroy 1 monster on the field, then reduce the ATK of 1 monster on the field by half of that monsters original ATK. When a Spell, Trap, or monster effect is activated, you can destroy 1 face-up 'Crystal Beast' Continuous Spell you control to negate that effect._

**Here you guys go! A nice little cheeky chapter for you all, because somehow I managed to find some spare time in my weeks. You're welcome.**

**Importantly! Though! A big announcement! After so many chapters, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC finally has a beta reader! You all know her, she's awesome, it's CorinnetheAnime! Everybody give her a big round of applause, and check out her stories: 'Voice of Freedom' and 'Arc-V Duels: Who Would Win?'**

**Nowwwwww it's tiiiiiiime for this chapters questioooooooon! And seeing as how Corinne is my new beta reader, I'll let her decide!**

**QOTC: Who is your favourite Arc-VOC OC other then Elliot and his counterparts? **

**There you have it folks, consider yourselves lucky. As always though, thank you for reading, and I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: The Rising Resistance

* * *

**Obelisk Force Red vs. Shark LP: 4000**

"I shall start." Red stated. "I activate the Spell, **Ancient Gear Recycle Fusion** from my hand!" The card showed several scrap pieces all swirling together with a sharp red recycle symbol in the center of it. "With this, I can Fusion Summon an Ancient Gear Fusion Monster using monsters in my hand or on my field! I fuse the three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in my hand together!"

The three cards appeared and became a red, blue and yellow spiraling whirlpool. "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The little robotic Cerberus appeared with 1800 ATK.

"Now, I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Fusion Scrap**!" The card showed Gyroid and Steamroid being picked out of a scrapyard by magnets. "When I Fusion Summon a Machine-Type monster, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard with their attack and defense reduced to 0! Revive, my three Hunting Hounds!" The three metal doggies appeared with 0 ATK.

"Now, I activate the effect of one of my Hunting Hounds! With it, I can Fusion Summon a monster using Ancient Gear monsters on my field or in my hand! I fuse two of my Hunting Hounds together!" The two hounds howled as they fused together. "Fusion Summon! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The two-headed monster growled with 1400 ATK.

"Now, I use the effect of my remaining Hunting Hound to fuse it with Triple Hunting Hound!" Again, the two monsters swirled together. "Fusion Summon! Level 8! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hound Dog!"

The multi-headed monster growled with 2800 ATK. "Ultimate Hunting Hound's effect activates as it was Fusion Summoned, halving your Life Points!" The monster opened its many mouths and fired light rays from them all, making Shark fly back before skidding across the ground.

**Shark's LP: 2000**

"Finally, I activate the effect of Ancient Gear Recycle Fusion in my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can Special Summon an Ancient Gear Fusion monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! I banish Recycle Fusion to Special Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Fusion reappeared in ATK Position.

"Do you really think you will be able to win?" Red laughed as his three Fusion Monsters stood before him. "This is your end, Shark! I end my turn!"

Shark brushed himself down. "Don't make me laugh. You're the same as all of them...it's my turn! I activate the Spell, **Ocean Tablet**!"

Suddenly, water washed around the Duelists ankles, and a stone tablet with a seashell on it rose up out of the water. "During the turn this card is activated, WATER monsters I control are unaffected by my opponents' card effects!"

"So I can't use Double Hunting Hound's effect..." Red muttered.

"As I activated a Spell Card, I can Special Summon Crunch Shark from my hand with 0 attack!" The staple shark appeared with its giant jaw wide open. "Then, I Normal Summon Spear Shark!" The shark appeared with a growl, a long spear attached to its face. "Now, I activate the Spell, Falling Current, to reduce Spear Shark's Level to 3!" SS's Level now matched CS's.

"I overlay my Level 3 Crunch Shark and Spear Shark!" The two monsters turned into blue energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Black vengeful knight, rise from the dark bottomless depths and strike with vicious justice! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Dark Shark Lancer!" The knight appeared wielding its weapon with 2200 ATK.

"I equip Dark Shark Lancer with **Piranhance**!" The monster's lance turned into a long silver weapon, with an obsidian black piranha having a golden spear shoot out of its mouth on the end. "I can only equip it to a WATER monster, but it gains 800 attack!" Dark Shark Lancer's ATK rose to 3000.

"Now its attack is higher then all of my monsters!" Red gasped.

"I'm not done! I activate the effect of Dark Shark Lancer!" Shark went on. "With it, I can copy a monster's effect! I copy Ultimate Hunting Hound's effect, which allows it to attack three times!" The Xyz Monster fired a pink beam that absorbed the Fusion monster's effect.

"You-!" Red gasped.

"Battle! Dark Shark Lancer! Attack all three of those disgusting Fusion Monsters! Phantom Lance!" The monster stabbed all three of the Hunting Hounds, making them explode, and sending Red flying back.

**Red: 3800-2600-1000**

"I set a card and end my turn." Shark ended. "It's your move, Academia!"

* * *

**Obelisk Force Green vs. Anna LP: 4000**

"I'll start!" Green decided. "I activate the Spell, Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated and being unable to attack! I Special Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The powerful Fusion appeared with a roar.

**Green's LP: 3000**

"Again, I activate Instant Fusion, this time to Special Summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Green continued, as the monster appeared, its three heads snapping.

**Green's LP: 2000**

"Now, I Normal Summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The most basic Obelisk Force monster appeared with a growl. "And with it, I activate the Spell **Ancient Gear Manufacturing**!" The Spell showed several single, Double, Triple, and Ultimate Hunting Hounds all running around frantically, while others were been built. "With it, I target an Ancient Gear monster, then Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Deck or Extra Deck! I Special Summon a second Hunting Hound from my Deck!" The same monster appeared next to the original.

"I activate the effect of one of my Hunting Hounds! With it, I fuse itself with my third Hunting Hound in my hand! Fusion Summon! Level 5! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The Fusion monster appeared alongside the other two.

"Now, I use my other Hunting Hound's effect to fuse all of my monsters together!" The four monsters turned into different rays of light that became a rainbow swirl.

"Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!"

The giant mechanical monster rose up with the grinding of gears and a rumbling roar, having 4500 ATK.

"This bastard!" Anna hissed. "I don't need my cannon to end you!"

"Just try. I end my turn!" Green ended.

"Finally! It's my turn!" Anna drew. "I summon Lionhearted Locomotive from my hand!" A long, small, green train rumbled onto the field with a surprising 2400 ATK. "And as I just Summoned an EARTH Machine-Type monster, I can Special Summon the Level 10 Heavy Freight Train Derricrane from my hand with its attack and defense halved!" The heavy yellow train appeared next to the little green one.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Southern Stars, to change Lionhearted Locomotive from Level 4 to Level 10!" Anna continued as the train glowed.

"Two Level 10's!?" Green gasped.

"I overlay my Level 10 Lionhearted Locomotive and Heavy Freight Train Derricrane!" The two monsters became orange energy that dived into the galactic portal. "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" The large army green train rumbled onto the field on its iron tracks with 3000 ATK.

"H-heh, I was worried for a moment there..." Green admitted. "But it only has 3000 attack! It can't even come close to beating Chaos Giant!"

"Wrong. It already has." Anna smirked. "I activate the effect of Gustav Max! Once per turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can inflict 2000 damage to my opponent!" The train absorbed an orange comet and opened up a long, silver cannon barrel emerging from it.

"Wh-what!?" Green gasped.

"And since I detached Heavy Freight Train Derricrane, its other effect activates! With it, I can destroy 1 card you control!" She winked. "Obviously, I choose Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" The train emerged out of the Graveyard and went straight into Chaos Giant, making it explode.

"My Chaos Giant!" Green yelled.

"Fire! Big Cannon!" The cannon launched a giant blast of energy that hit Green head on, making him fly back with a cry of pain.

**Green's LP: 0**

**Anna: WIN!**

"You guys are far too easy...and predictable, for that matter." Anna commented. "Still, I'd better head back and check up on things..."

* * *

**Obelisk Force Yellow vs. Rise LP: 4000 **

"The first turn is mine!" Yellow declared. "I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The basic iron dog appeared. "Now, I activate the Spell, **Mad Summon Gear!**" The card showed a red gear spinning rapidly with several monster souls spinning around it. "With this, I target an Ancient Gear monster I control, then Special Summon up to 2 Ancient Gear monsters from my Deck with a Level equal to or lower then that monsters! I summon my two other Hunting Hounds!" All three of the same monster appeared on the field. "Also, you get to Special Summon a monster from your hand!"

"Fine, then." Rise shrugged, picking a card. "I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Ambush Soldier." The Level 1 monster appeared on the field, wielding a dagger but with 0 ATK.

"Ha! Now that you control a monster, I can activate the effect of my Hunting Hounds, allowing me to inflict 600 damage to you! That's 1800 instant damage!" The three hounds opened their mouths and breathed fierce flames from within towards Rise.

"I activate the effect of **Heroic Challenger - Gauntlet Guard**. By discarding it from my hand, I take no effect damage, and my Heroic monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase." Rise slid the card into her Graveyard and the monster appeared, with a skinny human figure in purple armour and a knight's visor, wielding two red gauntlets that spiked out to the shoulders to form shields, which were clasped together in order to protect Rise from the flames.

**Heroic Challenger - Gauntlet Guard, Level 3, Warrior, EARTH, ATK: 300 DEF: 1500 **

"You may have avoided that, but I'm far from done!" Yellow declared. "I activate the Spell, **Fusion Revolution**!" The card showed several monsters all fusing together in a dark dimension, while Fusion monsters emerged out of a supernova in the center. "When this is activated, I release all face-up monsters I control, then Special Summon a Fusion Monster from my Deck for each one with their effects negated, as long as that monster is listed as one of their Fusion Materials!" The three Hunting Hounds disappeared in golden sparkles as he took out three Fusion Monsters from his Extra Deck.

"Come forth! Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound! Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" The three Fusion Monsters appeared on his field, all in ATK position, with their effects negated.

"I also activate Monster Reborn, to revive one of my Hunting Hounds!" The monster reappeared. "Now, I activate its effect and fuse all four of my monsters together!" The quartet of monsters all swirled together in a multicoloured whirlpool. "Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" The fusion monster towered above everything with its 4500 ATK.

"Finally, I equip Chaos Giant with** Ancient Gear Fortress Armour!**" Two giant, long barrel cannons attached itself to Chaos Giant's shoulders, along with iron armour across its torso and head. "I can only equip this to an Ancient Gear Chaos monster, but it gains 1500 attack and defence and cannot be destroyed by my opponent's card effects!" The giant Fusion raised its arms up in triumph as its ATK rose to 6000. "You'll be crushed when my next turn comes! I end my turn."

"You're too confident." Rise stated as she drew a card. "I activate Ambush Soldier's effect: by releasing it during the Standby Phase, I can Special Summon 2 Heroic Challengers from my hand or Graveyard. I Special Summon Heroic Challenger - Spartan, and Heroic Challenger - Extra Sword from my hand." The monster exploded into sparkles before two more took its place.

"I overlay my Level 4 Spartan and Extra Sword." The monsters turned into orange energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon. Rank 4. Heroic Champion - Excalibur." A large, red knight appeared on the battlefield, standing in a confident pose with 2000 ATK. "Since Extra Sword was used for its Xyz Summon, Excalibur gains 1000 attack." The smaller Heroic monster briefly appeared in front of the larger one, its ATK rising to 3000.

"Even so, its attack is merely half of my Chaos Giant's!" Yellow smirked.

"Shut up." Rise muttered. "I activate Excalibur's effect. By detaching 2 Overlay Units, its original attack is doubled until the End Phase." The knight absorbed its orange comets and drew its sword, making its ATK 5000. "Now, I activate the Spell, Heroic Chance, which doubles Excalibur's attack until the End Phase." A golden aura surrounded the monster as its ATK doubled.

"1...10...10,000 ATTACK!?" Yellow screamed in horror.

"Looks like you were a bit cocky." She stated. "Battle. Excalibur attacks Ancient Gear Chaos Giant." The monster drew its sword and swung it around...before unleashing a powerful slice that cut the giant monster cleanly in two, making it violently explode.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Yellow screamed as he was sent flying back.

**Yellow's LP: 0**

**Rise: WIN! **

"That's pretty pathetic." Rise thought aloud before turning and walking back in. "How are you doing, Anzel?"

She walked over to the bed, only to see its occupant was missing. "...Damn it."

* * *

"My turn!" Red drew. "I activate the Spell, **Ancient Gear Anarchy Fusion!**" The card showed a gear spinning in the center, dark colours and metal pieces swirling around it in a distorted and twisted way. "With this, I banish Ancient Gear monsters from my hand, Deck, or Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon! I banish Hunting Hound, Double Hunting Hound, Triple Hunting Hound, and Ultimate Hunting Hound from my Graveyard!"

The four monsters appeared and swirled together. "Mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul! Merge those ten heads, unleash chaos and become tremendous strength! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" The monster towered over the destroyed buildings, setting its eye on Dark Shark Lancer.

"Battle! Chaos Giant shall attack Dark Shark Lancer!" The monster opened its hand and charged a powerful beam from within.

"Trap card! Poseidon Wave!" Shark's Trap flipped up. "With it, I'll negate Chaos Giant's attack!"

"Useless! Chaos Giant is unaffected by my opponent's Spells and Traps!" Red rebutted, as his monster fired its devastating laser, destroying Dark Shark Lancer and making Shark fly back and crash into the ground.

**Shark's LP: 500 **

"Dark Shark Lancer's effect activates!" Shark growled, immediately jumping to his feet. "When it's destroyed while it has Overlay Units, I can immediately Special Summon it back from the Graveyard! Depth Return!" The Xyz Monster rose up out of the Graveyard, this time in DEF Position.

"That won't save you! Chaos Giant can attack all monsters you control! Destroy that Xyz trash again!" Chaos Giant crushed Dark Shark Lancer with one of its fists, making the monster explode into sparkles. "Now, you have no cards on your field or in your hand! You're as good as FINISHED! I end my turn!"

"...You dare underestimate me?" Shark asked with a deathly quiet voice. "I'll tear you to shreds! My turn! I summon Double Fin Shark!" A dark pink shark with two of every fin appeared. "When this monster is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Fish monster from my Graveyard in defence position with its effects negated! I revive Spear Shark!" The monster resurfaced.

"I overlay my Level 4 Double Fin and Spear Sharks!" The two monsters swirled together into the galactic whirlpool. "Giant monster slumbering beneath the waves, awaken and swallow the world with your gaping jaws! Xyz Summon! Rise! Rank 4!** Dandan Shark**!

The monster that appeared had a more bestial shark appearance, with long thin arms that had black claws on the end. It had matching legs, all the limbs being thin and sleek, so that they could all fold back into a shark shape. Its skin was rubbery and jet black across the top, with white crystals on its back and the back of its fins, red streaks lining across its fins for deadly emphasis. It had a gigantic and gaping jaw, small but incredibly sharp white teeth, and two, small, sharp, red eyes that rested above. A long, thick tail swung behind it, with the two fins on the end curving sharply, having white spikes extend from them.

**Dandan Shark, Rank 4, Sea-Serpent, WATER, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 **

"I activate the effect of Dandan Shark!" Shark continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon any number of Rank 3 or lower WATER monsters from my Graveyard! Revive, Dark Shark Lancer!" Dandan Shark swallowed one of its blue comets, as the other Xyz Monster rose from the Graveyard.

"Now, I activate Dandan Shark's other effect! I can destroy all other WATER monsters on the field, and have it gain attack equal to the combined attack of all monsters destroyed! Giant Feast!" The monster opened its jaws as Dark Shark Lancer became golden sparkles that the other Xyz Monster swallowed, boosting its ATK to 4700.

"N-no way, its attack is higher than Chaos Giant's!" Red yelped.

"That's not all! I activate the effect of Piranhance in my Graveyard!" Shark cried. "Once per turn, by banishing a WATER monster in my Graveyard, I can add this card from my Graveyard to my hand! I banish Crunch Shark!" He took the Spell out. "I equip Dandan Shark with Piranhance!" The weapon attached itself to the monster's head, making its ATK 5500.

"N-no! Stop!" Red begged.

"Battle! Dandan Shark! Attack Ancient Gear Chaos Giant! Torrent Cleave!" The monster folded into itself and launched at the giant with incredible speed, blowing a clean hole through its chest as it hunched over and exploded.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Red shouted as he crashed back.

**Red's LP: 0**

**Shark: WIN! **

Red tried to crawl away, but Shark stood above him. "P-please! Have mercy!" Red pleaded.

"Did you show any mercy to my sister?" Shark spat before a purple light beamed out of his Duel Disk, carding the Obelisk Force member. "Bunch of cowards." He threw the card to the ground in disgust, walking off as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Allen!? Sayaka!?" I ran around, calling out for the two kids. After Kaito had beaten up Shun (that was kind of cool...and scary to watch), we somehow had lost those two.

"C'mon, c'mon, load faster!" I begged my laptop as it updated the latest Arc-V episodes. "Sheesh, I can't believe Kaito's gone back to being a dick, just like in the beginning of ZEXAL. I wanted to get his autograph as well..."

"Elliot!" I shrieked internally and snapped my laptop shut as Anna landed behind me with her cannon. "What are you doing out here?"

"Ah, Anna!" I gasped. "I and everybody else are looking for Allen and Sayaka."

"What!? For the love of-!" Anna sighed. "That idiot, always running off to some place where I can't find him. Don't worry, this has happened before, so I'll fly up and search for them."

"Oh, hey." We were interrupted as Rise appeared as well. "Looks like I bumped into you two."

"Rise? Are you looking for Allen and Sayaka too?" I asked.

"They've gone missing? That's really stupid of them to do. Hope they're not dead." Rise stated bluntly.

'You pull no punches, do you!?' I thought.

"Oh, be quiet, Rise." Anna huffed. "If that's the case, why are YOU out here?"

"Looking for Anzel. He ran off again." Rise shrugged.

"Again!? Stubborn, isn't he?" Anna sighed.

"Anzel keeps doing this?" I asked.

"Yeah. He keeps saying he has someone he needs to find and talk to." Rise responded.

"Hmm..." I thought aloud. "It can't be Shun if he thinks he's still in the Synchro Dimension...but who else would-?" A thought suddenly popped into my mind. Call it dimensional counterparts thinking alike, but it was a strong suspicion. "We need to find SOMEBODY now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Fusion Dimension, a newly arrived Yugo was talking with Johan.

"Wow! This motorcycle is a Duel Disk too? That's so cool!" Johan marvelled.

"Hehe, th-thanks! Me, Rin and Li all worked really hard on it." Yugo blushed from the praise.

"Are you sure he's fine?" Asuka asked Yuzu, watching the two of them talk.

"Yes, Yugo's definitely a friend." Yuzu assured her. "Though, I don't know how he even got here..."

Just then, what looked like a dark pink, violet, and black portal opened up near them. "Woah! What's that!?" Johan gaped.

"Is it Academia?" Asuka readied her Duel Disk.

Suddenly, four Duel Runners drove out of the portal, and screeched to a halt in front of them, causing the You Show Duel School students to gather around.

"Fuck yeah! What did I tell you!? Jumping across dimensions like a mofo!" The first one yelled.

"I still can't believe it...you literally just asked your Yavix monster to bring us here...and it did. WHEN were you going to tell me you had supernatural powers?" The second asked.

"So...this is the Fusion Dimension?" The third asked.

"Where's the enemy, Academia?" The fourth spoke.

"Who are you!?" Asuka demanded.

The first one looked at her and spoke the following: "Holy shit! Your tits are HUGE!"

"LEIKO!" The second one punched him in the face, making him scream as he slammed head-first into a wall. "What on earth is wrong with you!? I mean, seriously!"

"S-sorry, Ayu..." He groaned.

"No way!" Yuzu gasped as the riders revealed themselves as..."Ayu! Greiger! Kalin! You're all here?"

"Yes. We wanted to combat Academia as soon as possible." Greiger nodded.

"Leiko was able to transport us here." Kalin nodded.

Leiko pulled himself out of the wall. "Y-yeah...the cavalry has arrived, bitches!"

"You are unbelievable..." Ayu muttered.

"Li?" Yugo wondered.

Li took notice of the other Duel Runner. "Yugo?"

"LI!"

"YUGO!" The two friends embraced each other, crying happily.

"I missed you, you bastard!" Leiko wailed.

"I missed you more!" Yugo sobbed.

"What...is happening?" Asuka wondered. "Are they...allies?"

"Yeah, they are..." Yuzu smiled nervously as Yugo and Li cried like little children.

* * *

Kaito walked through the desolate streets, a harsh wind blowing around him.

"Friends with those from other dimensions...ridiculous!" Kaito mumbled. "I would never betray my own dimension like Shun...so casually throwing away our bonds! I will eliminate everybody if I have to!"

"You seem to be talking to yourself an awful lot...that's a bad habit, you know."

Kaito looked over his shoulder. "Anzel..." The silver-and-gold-haired teen stood opposite him. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, Kaito." Anzel responded.

"I've already told you, I'm not joining your little merry band. I quit the Resistance, so why join another one?" Kaito replied.

"That's part of the matter, but it's more personal." Anzel told him. "I think you yourself just proved that being on your own and shutting yourself away from everything isn't a good thing."

"I don't need anybody. I have my own strength." Kaito stated.

Anzel held up his Duel Disk. "Are you sure that will be enough?" The red blade appeared.

"You're raising your Duel Disk against me?" The hunter questioned.

"This seems to be the only way you can talk." Anzel figured. "Kaito, I will show you the strength of working with others, and I'll drag you out of the pit of misery you have let yourself fallen in! Duel me!"

Kaito hardened his glare. "Fine, then. Let's see those pitiful little dragons again."

"They're not so 'pitiful' anymore." His opponent muttered as he activated his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Kaito vs. Anzel LP: 4000 **

"I shall start." Anzel stated. "I summon **White Cell Dragon** from my hand." The dragon that appeared was made out of whitish transparent slime with a violet nucleus in the center of its long, snake-like body, having three red nuclei acting as eyes along with three regular ones, making six in total. It had small, sharp teeth, and a heart-shaped spike at the end of its tail.

**White Cell Dragon, Level 3, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 1100 DEF: 1400**

"I activate White Cell Dragon's effect." Anzel pointed at the monster. "Up to twice per turn, I can increase or decrease its Level by 1 until the End Phase. I choose to increase its Level twice." The monster's Level rose to 5.

"Now, I activate the Spell, **Cell Supply**." The card showed several red blood, white blood, and fat cells all grouping together, as the respective Cell Dragons emerged from each one. "I can target a Cell Dragon I control, and then I Special Summon a Cell Dragon from my Deck with a Level equal to or less then that monster's current Level. Targeting the Level 5 White Cell Dragon, I Special Summon the Level 4 Fat Cell Dragon!" The yellow blobby dragon appeared. "I activate Fat Cell Dragon's effect, allowing me to increase its Level by 1." The dragon bloated slightly to match White Cell's Level.

"Two Level 5 monsters...is it coming? Your ace?" Kaito asked.

"Sorry, Kaito. It's not Yavix." Anzel responded. "I activate the Spell, **Cell Assist.**" The card showed White Cell and Red Cell spinning around a nucleus, white and red blobs trailing after them like comets. "With this, I target two Cell Dragons I control...and make their Levels become equal to their total current Levels! By targeting the Level 5 White Cell and Fat Cell, I make them both Level 10!"

"2 Level 10's!?" Kaito echoed.

"I overlay my Level 10 White Cell Dragon and Fat Cell Dragon!" The monsters became yellow and orange energy streams that dived into the galactic portal. "Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery and reveal a bright future for all of us! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! New Future Dragon!" The dragon appeared with a majestic roar and 4000 ATK.

"A Rank 10!?" Kaito gasped.

"I'm a far different Duelist from the one you Dueled back then." Anzel told him. "I send all of New Future Dragon's Overlay Units to the Graveyard to equip it with** Xyz Ring**!" The monster's comets fell into the Graveyard, bring replaced by a golden-armored dual-crossed bracelet, which had the appearance of Overlay Units. "While an Xyz monster is equipped with this card, it cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects, and it cannot be destroyed by battle! I end my turn!"

"So you're protecting it from Cipher Dragon's effect?" The hunter spoke aloud. "As if that'll help you! My turn! As my opponent controls an Extra Deck monster and I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Cipher Twin Raptor!" The small winged raptor appeared with 1600 ATK. "I then Normal Summon Cipher Wing and activate its effect, tributing it to increase Twin Raptor's Level by 4!" The Cipher monster appeared before quickly bursting into sparkles to double the other ones Level.

'Here it comes...' Anzel thought.

"Cipher Twin Raptor can be treated as two monsters for an Xyz Summon! I overlay the Level 8 Twin Raptor with itself!" The monster fell into the overlay network as a yellow light. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" The giant monster appeared with its glowing wings and 3000 ATK.

The two dragons roared fiercely at each other in rage, as if waiting to attack each other.

"Cipher Dragon..." Anzel mumbled. "But...Galaxy-Eyes cannot beat New Future Dragon in terms of attack power, and due to Xyz Ring, it cannot be targeted by Cipher Projection!"

"I'm not done yet." Kaito spoke. "I activate the effect of** Cipher Reflection Explorer** from my hand! By discarding it, I can send all the Overlay Units attached to one Xyz Monster I control to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a monster with the same name from my Extra Deck!" Kaito slid the monster into his Graveyard, and it appeared on the field, looking like a little chibi silver knight with goggles on its head. However, standing behind it as a shadow of sorts was a taller, leaner version of the monster with a more mature look.

**Cipher Reflection Explorer, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 1100 DEF: 1100**

"I send Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Overlay Units to the Graveyard!" Reflection Explorer jumped into the Graveyard with the two yellow comets, a bright light erupting out of it. "Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" A second dragon lined up next to the first.

"Continuing, I activate the Continuous Spell, Cipher Interfere! With it, as I control two Cipher monsters with the same name, I can double the attack of one of them during damage calculation until the end of the Battle Phase!" Kaito declared. "Battle! I attack New Future Dragon with one of my Galaxy-Eyes Dragons!"

"I won't allow that!" Anzel interrupted. "I activate the effect of White Cell Dragon in my Graveyard! Once per Duel, while it is in the Graveyard, I can negate an attack, card, or effect...and destroy it! I shall negate Cipher Dragon's attack and destroy it!" White Cell Dragon appeared in front of New Future Dragon.

"Quick-Play Spell!** Cipher Mirage**!" The card showed two waving light waves overlapping each other, with rays of light sparking inbetween them. "As I control two Cipher monsters with the same name, my monsters are unaffected by your cards and effects until the End Phase!" An illusion of Cipher Dragon appeared and took the attack of White Cell Dragon, destroying it instead.

"Resume battle! Due to the effect of Cipher Interfere, Cipher Dragon's attack is doubled! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The dragons ATK doubled to 6000 as it fired its tremendous laser from its mouth.

"Due to the effect of Xyz Ring, New Future Dragon won't be destroyed!" Anzel reminded him.

"But you'll still take the damage!" Kaito cried as the attack hit.

Anzel was blown back by the force of the attack, making him crash back into a nearby boulder and scream in pain as his wound opened again, staining his shirt red.

**Anzel's LP: 2000**

"I set a card and end my turn." Kaito looked at Anzel, who lay in the rubble, clutching his side, hunched over in pain. "What's the matter? Are you done already?"

"F...far from it!" Anzel grunted, as he forced his body to rise, gritting his teeth as pain flared across his body, sweating constantly. "This Duel's only begun!"

"Then...come on and make your move." Kaito taunted.

'Kaito...' Anzel thought. 'I...will definitely save you!'

* * *

_Ancient Gear Recycle Fusion: Fusion Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' monster using 'Ancient Gear' monsters in your hand or on your field. You can banish this card from the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' Fusion Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated._

_Fusion Scrap: When you Fusion Summon a Machine-Type monster; Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard with their ATK's and DEF'S reduced to 0._

_Ocean Tablet: During the turn this card is activated, WATER monsters you control are unaffected by your opponents card effects._

_Piranhance: Equip only to a WATER monster, it gains 800 ATK. Once per turn, if this card is in the Graveyard, you can banish 1 WATER monster from the Graveyard to add this card to your hand._

_Ancient Gear Manufacturing: Target 1 'Ancient Gear' monster you control; Special Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' monster from your Deck or Extra Deck with the same name as that monster. You can only activate 1 'Ancient Gear Manufacturing' per turn._

_Mad Summon Gear: Target 1 'Ancient Gear' monster you control; Special Summon up to 2 'Ancient Gear' monsters from your Deck with Levels equal to or lower then that monsters, then, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

_Heroic Challenger - Gauntlet Guard: During either players turn, if you control a 'Heroic' monster, you can discard this card to reduce all effect damage you take this turn to 0, and make all 'Heroic' monsters you control unable to be destroyed by card effects, until the End Phase._

_Fusion Revolution: Tribute any number of face-up monsters you control, then, Special Summon from your Extra Deck, Fusion Monsters listing those monsters as Fusion Materials up to the number of tributed monsters, with their effects negated._

_Ancient Gear Fortress Armour: Equip only to an 'Ancient Gear' Fusion Monster, it gains 1500 ATK and DEF, and cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects. _

_Ancient Gear Anarchy Fusion: Banish any number of 'Ancient Gear' monsters from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard to Fusion Summon 1 'Ancient Gear' Fusion monster. When it leaves the field, banish it._

_Dandan Shark: 2 Level 4 WATER monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon any number of Rank 3 or lower WATER monsters from your Graveyard. During either players turn, you can destroy all face-up WATER monsters on the field to increase this cards ATK by the total ATK of all destroyed monsters, until the End Phase._

_White Cell Dragon: Twice per turn, you can increase or decrease this cards Level by 1. Once per Duel, if this card is in the Graveyard, you can negate an opponents attack, card or effect, and destroy that card._

_Cell Supply: Target 1 'Cell Dragon' you control, Special Summon 1 'Cell Dragon' from your Deck with a Level equal to or less then that monsters current Level._

_Cell Assist: Target 2 'Cell Dragon' monsters you control, their Levels become equal to their combined current Levels. _

_Xyz Ring: Equip only to an Xyz Monster by detaching all of its Xyz Materials. The equipped monster cannot be targeted by your opponents card effects, and cannot be destroyed by battle._

_Cipher Reflection Explorer: You can discard this card to target 1 Xyz Monster you control, detach any Xyz Materials it has, and Special Summon a monster from the Extra Deck with the same name as that monster._

_Cipher Mirage: If you control 2 'Cipher' monsters with the same name, monsters you control are unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase._

**It's a new chapter, folks! Sorry if it seems rushed or all over the place, but there's a lot to cover in the Xyz Arc! As you can tell by this chapter.**

**Anyhoo, thank you as always for all the support you guys give me! Thanks to ThatLoneAvenger, Okanee, and The Fresh Prince of BANANAS for reviewing after a long while! So now, it's time we aim BIG people. I have created a goal for Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-VOC...to have it memorised for all eternity! That's right! My goal is to have Arc-VOC be posted in TV Tropes' Recommended Fanfiction category! I shall strive towards it, people!**

**Now, with that out of the way, time for the QOTC!**

**QOTC: How do you feel about the direction Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V is going in, and how do you compare Arc-VOC to it?**

**Thanks again, everybody! And as always, I shall see you all in the next chapter! **


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: Clash of Solidarity and Unity!

"It's...my turn!" Anzel drew, wincing from the pain of his injury. "I summon **Glia Cell Dragon**!" The little dragon that appeared was rose pink in color, and had a flattened body structure of pink goo, with a flat face and two, mismatched, white eyes. It seemingly had no arms or legs, but it had a long tail with an arrowhead on the end of it, and floating within its body were three little cubes, red, blue, and green.

**Glia Cell Dragon, Level 1, Dragon, WATER, ATK: 300 DEF: 300**

"When Glia Cell Dragon is summoned, I can add a Cell Dragon from my Deck to my hand." The three cubes inside of Glia glowed brightly and spun around, like some kind of distress signal as Anzel took a card from his Deck. "I now activate the effect of the Mutated Cell Dragon I just got! By reducing Glia Cell's attack to 0 and making its Level 4, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!"

Mutated Cell appeared on the field as Glia Cell's Level matched it.

"I overlay my Level 4 Mutated and Glia Cell Dragons!" The two monsters turned into purple and blue energy that dived into the galactic portal together. "Cells residing within the bodies of dragons! Merge together and form the basis of draconic evolution! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4! Super Cell Dragon!"

The Xyz cell dragon appeared with a roar and 2000 ATK.

"Hmph. That monster only has 2000 attack points. Neither of your monsters can defeat my Cipher Dragon's without you losing, thanks to Cipher Interfere."

"I wonder about that, Kaito..." Anzel sweated. "I activate Super Cell Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can increase the attack of all Xyz Monsters I control by 100 for every Rank monster on my side of the field!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "That means-!"

"Super Cell is Rank 4, whilst New Future is Rank 10, giving these two dragons a total Rank of 14! So they both gain 1400 attack!" The two monsters glowed as their ATK rose.

"I'll use the effect a second time, to give them both another 1400 attack boost!"

Super Cell absorbed its remaining Overlay Unit, making its own ATK 4800, while New Future's became 6800.

"Battle! New Future Dragon attacks the first Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" On Anzel's command, his dragon flew forward.

"Cipher Interfere doubles Cipher Dragon's attack!" Kaito pointed, the opposing dragon's ATK becoming 6000. "Also, I activate the Continuous Trap, Cipher Shield, which prevents my monsters from being destroyed by battle!"

"I thought so! But you'll still take the damage! Stream of the Future!" New Future fired a stream of burning white energy that made both Cipher Dragon and Kaito shield themselves.

**Kaito's LP: 3200**

"Now Super Cell Dragon will attack your other Cipher Dragon! And Cipher Interfere won't activate again!" Anzel claimed.

"But Cipher Shield will prevent its destruction!" Kaito reminded him, before crossing his arms to shield himself from another impact.

**Kaito's LP: 1400**

"At the end of the Battle Phase, New Future Dragon destroys itself." The large dragon turned into golden sparkles. "I...set a card and end my turn." Anzel clenched his wound tighter as he set the card.

"My turn." Kaito drew. "I'm ending this, Anzel! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Attack Super Cell Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The dragon fired its laser with a doubled ATK.

"I activate Super Cell Dragon's effect!" Anzel groaned. "If this monster has no Overlay Units attached to it, I can tribute it to Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! I choose New Future Dragon!"

Super Cell morphed into a blob of glowing energy, before falling into the Graveyard, only for New Future to rise up instead.

"Even if you use that monster again, you'll still take 2000 damage and lose!" Kaito yelled.

"Not yet! I activate my Trap! **Draconian Uprise**!" The card showed the ground erupting upward in red flames forming into a dragon as a wingless blue dragon was bathed in the middle of the flames. "By targeting one dragon I control, I can increase its attack by another dragon's in my Graveyard, as long as its attack is lower then the target monster's!" New Future roared as its ATK became 6000. "Now their attacks are equal!"

"Did you forget? Cipher Shield will prevent Cipher Dragon's destruction by battle!" Kaito declared.

"Are you sure?" Anzel hissed as the two dragons clashed, but only New Future was destroyed. "Draconian Uprise's other effect! When the targeted monster is destroyed, I can destroy all monsters you control, and Special Summon the second targeted monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated!" Both Cipher Dragons were destroyed before Super Cell Dragon rose out of the Graveyard.

"Hmph...you're struggling, Anzel." Kaito muttered. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Cipher Refraction!" The card showed a glass prism with several colors going into it, then splitting off into three rays of light. "By banishing a Cipher monster from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon another with the same name from my Graveyard! I banish one Galaxy-Eyes, to Special Summon the other now sleeping in my Graveyard!" Galaxy-Eyes rose from the Graveyard with a roar.

"Shit..." Anzel cursed.

"Galaxy-Eyes will attack Super Cell Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The dragon fired its attack which hit Super Cell dead on, making Anzel fly back and crash hard into the ground.

**Anzel's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn." Kaito ended. "What's the matter, Anzel? Can't stand?"

"Ugh...ack...!" The dragon user grunted as he forced himself to his feet, his wound now bleeding heavily. "Hah...my...turn..."

He looked at the card he drew. "Yes...with this...! I...I activate...the Spell..." Anzel went to activate the card. "Rank-Up Magic...Cell Evolutio-!"

Suddenly, Anzel's eyes widened, and he collapsed forward, his Duel Disk's blade fading away.

"You can't even finish this Duel?" Kaito scoffed, his Duel Disk blade and Galaxy-Eyes disappearing. "It looks like you lost this Duel as soon as it began." He readied the card function.

"Damnit...! It can't...end here...!" Anzel groaned. "Yuto...Shun...Ruri...I'm so sorry...!"

"Anzel!" Kaito stopped as myself as Anna and Rise ran over.

"You idiot." Rise kicked Anzel straight in his wound without care, making him flinch and cry out. "I should just leave you out to die."

"Y-yeah...I get the point...!" Anzel grumbled.

"Rise, Anzel may be a moron, but now is really not the time." Anna said as she lifted Anzel into a sitting position against a rock.

"Kaito!" I stepped forward. "Why would you do this to Anzel!?"

"You...you were with those others." Kaito glared. "It's his own fault, he challenged me to a Duel."

"But he's your friend, isn't he!?" I exclaimed.

"The only thing 'friends' have done is slow me down in my pursuit of Academia," Kaito said. "I'll card anything in my way, no matter what!"

"Don't brush off people who care about and try to help you so casually!" I yelled, activating my Duel Disk. "I'll get revenge for Anzel, and show you how important comradeship is!"

"You sound exactly like him..." Kaito growled. "Fine, then. I'll card you first!"

_"Field Magic: Cross Over."_ The floating platforms appeared as Action Cards scattered around us.

_"DUEL!"_

**Kaito vs. Elliot LP: 4000**

"I'll start. I summon Cipher Wing from my hand, then, as I control a Cipher monster, I can Special Summon another Cipher Wing in ATK position from my hand."

The two monsters appeared on Kaito's side of the field. "Furthermore, I activate the Continuous Spell, CIpher Interfere, which doubles the attack of a Cipher monster I control during battle if I control another monster with the same name. I set a card and end my turn."

'He's starting out with that double strategy again...' I thought.

"Elliot..." I looked at Anzel. "Kaito is...incredibly strong...don't-!"

"Shut up." Rise denied, hitting his wound. "You need to rest."

"You're NOT helping!" Anna cried.

"I'll show you mine and Anzel's ideal through Unity Dueling! My turn!" I looked at my hand and nodded. "I, using the Scale 2 Timestream Parally Knight and the Scale 6 Timestream Guardian, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up into two blue columns.

"Now, I can summon monsters Levels 3 to 5! Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!"

Two lights fell out of the portal. "Level 4! Parally Odd-Eyes Observer! And Parally Zesty Zapper!" The two Parallies appeared on the field.

"Pendulum..." Kaito grumbled.

"I overlay my Level 4 Parallies Odd-Eyes Observer and Zesty Zapper!" The two monsters turned into yellow and purple energy. "Explorer of the universes, treading in the wake of mystery and danger! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4!Parally Amazing Adventurer!"

The monster appeared with 2000 ATK, strumming a guitar. "I activate Amazing Adventurer's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I'll grant one of your Cipher Wings a Rank equal to its Level! So, it becomes Rank 4!"

The monster absorbed its Overlay Unit and grabbed one of the Wings with its whip. "Battle! Amazing Adventurer will attack the Cipher Wing now with a Rank!"

"What!? But Amazing Adventurer has less attack!" Anna pointed out.

"When Amazing Adventurer battles a monster with a Rank, it gains 200 attack for every Rank that monster has! Since Cipher Wing now has a Rank of 4, my monster gains 800 attack!" AA drew its sword as its attack became 2800.

"Due to Cipher Interfere's effect, Cipher Wing's attack is doubled!" The monsters attack also became 2800. "Now, both our monsters have the same attack. Did you summon an Xyz Monster just to get a double KO?"

"I'm not going for such a mundane strategy!" I countered. "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Timestream Parally Knight! Once per turn, I can prevent the destruction of a Timestream, Parally, or Knight monster I control by battle!" The monster swung its sword, covering AA in a rainbow aura.

"So that's your plan? Useless! I activate the Continuous Trap, Cipher Shield, which will prevent Cipher Wing's destruction by battle!" The two monsters clashed, but AA just bounced back to its original position.

"A stalemate..." Anna observed. "Those two both used really good strategies...they seem evenly matched so far."

"I end my turn." Adventurer's attack returned to 2000, and Wing regained its Level.

"My turn. I summon a third Cipher Wing from my hand, then activate its effect, releasing it to double the Levels of my other two Cipher Wings!" The new Wing burst into sparkles as the remaining two became Level 8.

"I overlay my two Level 8 Cipher Wing's!" The two streams of energy shot into the portal like lightning bolts. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, embody the demonic god of revenge and become my very servant! Xyz Summon! Descend, Rank 8! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Kaito's ace appeared on the field with a roar and 3000 ATK.

"I activate Cipher Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can take control of a monster you control until the End Phase by making its ATK and name the same! Cipher Projection!" Light rays shot out of Galaxy-Eyes' wings, making AA disappear, then reappear on Kaito's side of the field, before turning into an exact copy of the dragon.

"I now activate the effect of **Cipher Dimension Spy** in my hand, allowing me to Special Summon it to my opponent's side of the field in attack position!" A completely 2D monster appeared on my side of the field, having a human body shape in a black jumpsuit with mitten hands and light blue square boots, while two solar wings extended out of its back. It wore a white visor on its face along with a mask.

**Cipher Dimension Spy, Level 4, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 0**

"You gave me a monster?" I asked skeptically.

"The monster targeted by Cipher Dragon's effect cannot attack directly...but with Dimension Spy on your side of the field, it CAN attack!" Kaito revealed. "And due to the effect of Cipher Interfere, its attack will double into 6000, which is enough to defeat you!"

"No way!" Anna gasped.

"Are you ready to repent?" He asked.

"Battle! Parally Amazing Adventurer treated as Cipher Dragon will attack Dimension Spy! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The stolen monster fired its attack.

"No way! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Timestream Guardian! Once per turn, I can negate an attack!" A stone wall rose up in front of Dimension Spy, shielding it from the attack.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll attack Dimension Spy with my other Cipher Dragon! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The other dragon fired its attack, successfully destroying Dimension Spy, and making me shield myself with my arms.

**Elliot's LP: 3000**

"Dimension Spy's other effect. When it is destroyed, the player who destroyed it draws a card." Kaito did so. "I set a card and end my turn, which means you regain control of your monster." The second Cipher Dragon turned back into Adventurer, and returned to my side of the field.

"Geez, you even prepared for me to block the attack." I sighed.

"I suspected as much." Kaito mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"These Lancers always use Action Fields and Action Cards." Kaito hissed. "They're nothing but a cowardly, weak-willed way of defending yourself! I suspected he would use one to try and save himself, though he didn't."

"Do you really hate us that much?" I whispered sadly.

"Well, Elliot didn't go for an Action Card when you attacked the second time!" Anna pointed out.

"Care to explain?" He apparently took interest.

I paused for a moment. "...Kaito, I saw how much you don't like Action Cards in your Duel with Shun. So, if you won't use Action Cards, then I won't either!"

Kaito seemed unamused. "And why, exactly?"

"I don't want us to be enemies!" I stated. "And to prove that, I want us to Duel equally, no unfair advantages! If we Duel like that, I'm sure we'll be able to connect, and become comrades! I'm sure that's what Anzel wanted as well!"

"Elliot..." Anzel groaned.

"I'll prove it with this card now! My turn!" I looked at the card and smiled. "It's here! Once again, I shall Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner! Level 3! Timestream Youth!"

The little spellcaster appeared from a stream of red light. "When only Youth is Pendulum Summoned, from my hand its Level is doubled!" Youth swung her staff around, and she suddenly aged into a curvaceous woman as her Level doubled to 6.

"Kaito...I'll show you the power of unbreakable bonds...that can cross even dimensions!" I told him. "I tune my Level 6 Timestream Youth to my Rank 4 Parally Amazing Adventurer, treating it as Level 4!"

"What!?" Everybody who was present gasped.

"Infinite light! Neverending darkness! Ying and yang! Shining stars against the black universe! Let the balance of light and darkness merge, and give form to the omnipotent warrior of existence, wielder of truth and harmony! Xyz Synchro Summon! Descend! Level 10! Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight!"

The majestic knight appeared on the field, swinging his dagger as he had 3400 ATK.

"Using an Xyz Monster...to perform a type of summon from a different dimension!?" Kaito gasped.

"That...is so awesome!" Anna praised.

"Wow..." Anzel smiled weakly. "I see what you meant now, old man..."

All Xyz Monsters used for Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight's summon are attached to it as Overlay Units!" AA reappeared before turning into a comet to circle the monster. "Now, I'll detach it to activate its effect! My monsters gain 200 attack for every card on the field, while your monsters lose 200 attack! With seven cards on the field, my monster gains and your monster loses 1400 attack! Dark-Light Hole!"

The monster's ring glowed as a gold and black aura washed over the field, increasing its ATK to 4800, while Cipher Dragon's became 1600.

"Here I come, Kaito! Battle! Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight! Attack Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and open Kaito's heart! Shining Knight Eclipse!" The knight held his sword up as it opened up into a shining blade with shadows along the side of it.

"I won't allow that!" Kaito cried. "I activate my Trap! Cipher Bit! I attach this card to Cipher Dragon as an Overlay Unit, then I can prevent its destruction by this battle!"

"I activate Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight's other effect!" I countered. "By destroying a face-up card I control, I can negate the activation of a Spell or Trap, and destroy it! I destroy the Timestream Parally Knight in my Pendulum Zone to negate and destroy Cipher Bit!" Both my monster and Kaito's card burst into sparkles.

"Impossible!" Kaito gasped.

"Go, Eterknight!" I pointed before my monster bisected the dragon in a clean slash.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Kaito yelled as he was sent flying back and crashing to the ground.

**Kaito's LP: 800**

"That was amazing!" Anna fist-pumped. "I've never seen Kaito been hit that hard!"

"This is the power of working together, no matter your differences, Kaito! This is the power of Unity Dueling!" I told him.

"You...honestly think I believe that?" He forced himself to his feet. "I will...will never work with you!"

I flinched. 'Even Cosmic Eterknight couldn't open his heart? Although, his resolve seems to have weakened, all I can do is keep trying!'

"I end my turn."

"Then, it's mine! I summon Cipher Twin Raptor from my hand!" The monster appeared on his side of the field. "Twin Raptor can be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon! Therefore, I shall Overlay it with itself!"

The monster created an illusional copy, the both of them diving into the galactic portal.

"Warrior soaring across the cosmos! Descend from the starlit sky and deliver judgement upon the wicked! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Cipher Twinkle Hunter!**"

The monster looked like a sleek humanoid of white armor, with green pearls on its shoulders and in its chest, while having several multicolored light rays in the shape of diamonds floating behind it, forming a pair of wings. It carried a blunt white pole in each hand, but more rainbow light waves formed sharp blades on the sides of them.

**Cipher Twinkle Hunter, Rank 4, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000**

"I activate Cipher Twinkle Hunter's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can reduce the attack and defense of one monster my opponent controls to 0! I target Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight!"

The monster absorbed its single Overlay Unit before light waves flashed from its wings and zapped Eterknight, making both of its stats 0. "Battle! Cipher Twinkle Hunter will attack Daybreak Cosmic Eterknight!"

"I activate Timestream Guardian's effect to negate the attack!" I replied.

"Cipher Twinkle Hunter's second effect! When it attacks, I can negate the effects of a face-up card until the end of the Damage Step! I target Timestream Guardian!" More light waves flashed from its wings, covering the monster.

"Spark Slash!" Twinkle Hunter slashed through Eterknight, making it explode.

"Gaaaaaah!" I cried out as I was floored by the force of the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 1000**

"I end my turn." Kaito finished.

"W-whoa, he beat Eterknight instantly!" Anna mumbled.

"Not yet...! My turn!" I drew. "I activate the Spell, Fusion Clock!"

"Fusion!?" Kaito growled.

"I banish the Timestream Youth face-up in my Extra Deck and the FIRE Attribute Parally Junior Juggernaut in my hand...to Fusion Summon a Timestream monster!"

The two monsters swirled together in a yellow and purple portal. "Witch of aging time, fuse with the fiery daredevil, and become the blazing arrow that streaks across time! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 7! Timestream Phoenix!" The monster appeared in a burst of flames with 2100 ATK.

"You Fusion Summon!?" Kaito yelled angrily.

"Just because I use this summon method doesn't make me your enemy!" I argued. "Don't judge people by the cards they use, idiot!"

He grit his teeth. "You-!"

"Battle! Timestream Phoenix attacks Cipher Twinkle Hunter! Blaze Arrow!" The monster was engulfed in flames before it slashed through Twinkle Hunter, destroying it.

**Kaito's LP: 700**

"I end my turn."

"My turn!" He hissed. "I activate the Spell, **Cipher Gain**!" The card showed several rainbow light waves shooting into a barren ground, only for fireworks to then burst upward from them. "With this, I destroy all other face-up Cipher Spell and Trap Cards I control, then draw a card for each! I destroy Cipher Interfere and Shield to draw 2 cards!"

"Now I activate** Cipher Spark**!" The Continuous Spell showed a glass prism being shattered, with light waves shooting out of it. "When this card is activated, I Special Summon a Cipher monster from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" His ace monster reappeared once more.

"Finally, I equip Cipher Dragon with **Cipher Neuron**!" A cylinder filled with rainbow lights attached itself to the Xyz Monster's back. "With this, the equipped monster negates my opponent's face-up cards, and prevents them from activating cards or effects when it attacks! Battle! Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Destroy that Fusion monster! Cipher Stream of Annihilation!" The monster fired a brilliant beam that destroyed Phoenix.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"Any monster destroyed by a monster equipped with Cipher Neuron is banished instead of being sent to the Graveyard." Kaito explained. "I end my turn."

"They're fighting so fiercely." Anna breathed in fascination.

"It's a proper clash of ideals, that's why." Rise commented.

"My turn!" I quickly recovered. "I, using the Scale 8 Solar Knight, complete the Pendulum Scale!" The knight rose up next to Timestream Guardian. "Now I can summon Level 7 monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!"

A single light fell out of the portal. "The chained heart of my resolve! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The monster appeared on my field with 2700 ATK.

"Yavix's effect activates! When it is Special Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 attack and defense until the End Phase!" Chains burst from the ground and wrapped around Cipher Dragon, reducing its ATK to 2500.

"Battle! Yavix will attack Galaxy-Eyes! Sealed Energy!" Yavix fired a red orb of energy from its chest which exploded into the Xyz Monster.

**Kaito's LP: 500**

"There..." I huffed. But when the smoke cleared, the dragon remained on the field. "What? Why wasn't it destroyed?"

"I activated Cipher Spark's second effect." Kaito spoke up. "When a Cipher monster with 1000 or more attack I control would be destroyed, I can prevent its destruction, then reduce its attack by 800."

"Just a little more, then...turn end!" Galaxy-Eyes' ATK became 2200.

"My turn." Kaito narrowed his eyes at the card he drew. "I activate the Spell, **Rank-Up-Magic: Cipher Hope**!" The card showed Cipher Wing with rainbow sparks around it, as a white shining diamond appeared in the center of it. "With this, I target a Cipher monster I control, and Rank it up one Rank higher! I target Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!"

The Xyz Monster became a cocoon of white light. "Galaxy shining in the darkness, release the forever unchanging light, and become the beacon that illuminates the future! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Descend, Rank 9! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" A new, improved Galaxy-Eyes burst out of the cocoon with a tremendous roar and a whopping 4500 ATK.

"N-Neo Galaxy-Eyes..." I admit I went weak at the knees as the dragon appeared.

"No way! That's Kaito's strongest monster!" Anna cried.

"Neo..." Anzel grunted.

"I activate the effect of Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" Kaito pointed at Yavix. "By detaching all Overlay Units, I take control of all monsters you control, granting them the same name and attack, under the condition that they cannot attack this turn! Cipher Super Projection!" Neo fired light waves from its wings, making Yavix reappear on Kaito's field and transform into a copy of a dragon.

"There is no point in attacking this turn, due to Timestream Guardian's effect." Kaito acknowledged. "However, at the end of the turn where I activated Rank-Up-Magic: Cipher Hope, the summoned Xyz Monster as well as all other monsters I control with the same name gain 500 attack!" Both dragons gained an ATK of 5000.

"N-no way...that's too much!" Anna gasped.

"Next turn, definitely, I will destroy you!" Kaito declared.

'This is bad...' I sweated. 'I have no cards in my hand, and the only cards on my field are the cards in my Pendulum Zones. It really is bleak...but still...'

"Heh, you really are incredible, Kaito." I couldn't help but smile. "Even though a lot of others didn't like you, I thought you were cool and badass and caring too, with a great Deck. I loved it, despite others hating it..."

Kaito just glared at me.

"And that's why...I think it would be so amazing to be friends with you!" I beamed. "So, I want to show you that resolve, right here, right now! My turn!" I drew the card and looked at it. "Awesome! Once again, I shall Pendulum Summon!" A light fell from the portal.

"Appear! Level 7! **Harmony Knight**!" The female monster that appeared was different from the other Knight monsters, in that she wore a yellow tuxedo with silver diamond buttons and a red bowtie, with matching yellow slacks and black tap shoes, along with a shiny, gold top hat that had a bright green button on the front that had a silly face. Her face was visible, with curly, bubblegum-pink hair poking out from underneath her hat, and big, bright, baby-blue eyes along with star-shaped freckles. She wore a black fingerless glove on her left hand, but on her right wore a comically oversized white glove, with bright coloured rings around the fingers and a yellow star on the palm.

**Harmony Knight, Level 7, Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 1500 DEF: 2500 Pendulum Scale 3**

"You think that monster can defeat me?" Kaito muttered.

"Well, not on her own, of course! She's gonna need a little help from her friends!" I nodded. "I activate Harmony Knight's effect! By targeting a card in my Pendulum Scale, I can take control of one monster my opponent controls with a Level less then that Pendulum Scale! I'll target the Scale 8 Solar Knight, so that we can welcome back Yavix!"

Harmony Knight extended its gloved hand to the copied dragon, who took it as the two monsters danced together, the dragon turning back into Yavix.

"Wha...?" Kaito blinked in confusion.

"Here we go guys! I overlay my Level 7 Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior and Harmony Knight!" The two monsters became yellow and purple energy that dove together into the galactic portal.

"Weaver of shadows and dancer of illusions! Light up the moonlight sky with countless colours in a dazzling display of your skill and power! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 7! **Yavix the Magic King**!"

The new Yavix monster was incredibly lanky, wearing a black suit that blended near seamlessly with his gloves and shoes, making him appear as if he was a moving shadow. The gloves in question were wide and had claws, with a pink heart being on the back of the right one, while a green club was on the back of the other. On the monster's chest was a blue spade, while on its back was a purple diamond. It had silver interlocked chains wrapped around its neck that fell down to its stomach, the left one having a golden moon pendant, while the right had a golden sun pendant, and around its waist was a white ring that had more white rings hanging off the left and right side of it, with another ring hanging in each of those.

It wore a white mask with star-shaped eye holes, and a zigzagged pumpkin smile, while having stars of multiple sizes and colours dotted all around it, while on top of its head were two curved devil horns that had a red gem and blue gem handing from them like earrings. The most defining feature though was the monster's big black cloak, which was at least twice as big as the monster itself and was completely black, save for multiple coloured hearts, clubs, and spades which could be seen within. The points at the edges of the cape also had a white diamond hanging from each of them.

**Yavix the Magic King, Rank 7, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 3000 DEF: 1900**

"Battle! Yavix the Magic King will attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" My monster sprang forward.

"Yavix has far less attack then Galaxy-Eyes!" Kaito observed.

"Are you sure?" I winked. "Yavix's effect activates! When it battles a monster while it has Overlay Units attached, its attack is doubled!" Yavix's Overlay Units were absorbed into the monster's cape, as it lit up brilliantly in multiple colors, spreading out as if they were a pair of wings, making Yavix's ATK become 6000.

"Ugh! I...I activate the final effect of Cipher Spark!" Kaito declared. "By destroying this face-up card, I negate an attack against a Cipher monster, then I destroy the attacking monster!"

"I activate Yavix's effect!" I pointed. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I negate the effects and activation of all Spells and Traps my opponent controls until the End Phase, and take control of all their Spells and Traps! Wicked Trick!" Yavix absorbed an Overlay Unit, as Cipher Spark disappeared in a puff of smoke, before reappearing on my side of the field.

"No!" Kaito gasped.

"This is it, Kaito! Take this!" Yavix charged forward.

"I...I...!" Suddenly, Kaito jumped and grabbed an Action Card! "Action Spell: Bi-Attack! This doubles my monster's attack until the end of the turn!" Galaxy-Eyes roared as its attack doubled to 10000.

"Kaito used an Action Card?" Anzel thought aloud.

"And it made his dragon's attack 10000!" Anna yelled.

"Kaito...you used a card." I smirked. "Guess its fair game now, then!" I too jumped and grabbed an Action Card.

"Action Spell, **Admiration**!" The card showed a shining light at the top of the card, whilst several smaller lights flickered beneath it. "With this, I target a battling monster I control, then make it gain attack equal to the original attack of the monster its battling!" Therefore, Yavix's ATK became 10500.

Kaito grabbed another card. "Evasion shall negate the attack!"

I too grabbed another one. "No Action shall negate Evasion's effect!"

We both leapt towards another platform, reaching for the same card, looking each other dead in the eye.

'...Huh...funny.' I couldn't help but think. 'You don't look so angry at me anymore, Kaito.'

At the last second, I snatched the card out of his grasp, and landed on the other platform. "The attack will continue! Go, Yavix! Spectacular Magic Blast!" Yavix drew its cape into itself, before unfurling it to release a huge blast of sparkling energy that hit Galaxy-Eyes dead on and made Kaito fly back.

**Kaito's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

The field faded away as I walked up to Kaito, lying on his back.

"...I lost." He stated.

"Kaito...I don't want to be your enemy." I said. "None of us do. We all have the same ambitions, the same wishes...we want to help save this world. And together, that unifies us, makes us stronger." I offered him my hand. "I'd like to be your friend, Kaito."

He sat up and looked at my hand for a while. The he smiled lightly. "I get it now. Why Shun seems to like you guys. You seem to make an excellent point, Elliot Zekaki. I suppose...a part of me did miss the Resistance."

He accepted my hand, and I pulled him up. "I'd like to be friends with you."

"Thank you, Kaito." I smiled. "So, uh, maybe I could get your autograph? Please?"

"Um..." He stared at me blankly.

"Whooop! Kaito's our ally again!" Anna cheered.

"Do we even want him back after all he's done?" Rise wondered.

"I'm...glad...so glad..." Anzel smiled weakly.

"Anzel." Kaito helped to support him. "I'm sorry."

"Don't waste words...I understand." Anzel nodded.

I then remembered. "Ah! We've gotta go help Yuya and the others! Right now!"

"Then let's go!" Kaito cried, as we all ran onward.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"What!? All of them lost!? Ridiculous! They're supposed to be the elite of the elite!"

"Th-that's understandable, Double C Misashi!" The messenger whimpered. "But it's as it says...the Obelisk Force was defeated by the Diamond Branch."

"Tch, Diamond Branch, who knew those brats would be such a pain..." Misashi hissed. "Fine, then! We'll have to wipe them all out instantly! Get me the Death Duo!"

The messenger flinched. "T-t-the Death Duo!? B-but they're only for emergencies! N-not even the Tyler Sisters can stand up to the-!"

"Did I stutter!?" She yelled. "Bring them here! Now!"

"Right away!" The messenger ran as fast as his legs could take him.

Very soon, two shadowy figures entered the room.

"Well, hello there." The first one greeted her in a suave tone.

"What do you want?" The other said more gruffly.

"The rebel problem has become bigger then we thought." Misashi grunted. "I need you two to take care of it before it spirals out of control."

"Good. I'm sick of just sitting around. I want to crush somebody." One of them spoke.

"Uhhhhhh, if we must, I suppose." The other sighed.

"I want all of them carded, you hear me?" Misashi demanded. "Every last one of them! Every Lancer! Every Resistance member! Every survivor! Carded. Carded! CARDED!"

_Glia Cell Dragon: When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 'Cell Dragon' monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Draconian Uprise: Target 1 Dragon monster you control, and another Dragon monster in your Graveyard with ATK less then the ATK of the first targeted monster, increase the first targeted monsters ATK by the second targeted monsters ATK. When the first targeted monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters your opponent controls, then Special Summon the second targeted monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated._

_Cipher Refraction: Banish 1 'Cipher' monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard or Deck with the same name as that monster._

_Cipher Dimension Spy: You can Special Summon this card to your opponents side of the field in ATK Position. When this card is destroyed by battle or card effect, the player that destroyed it draws 1 card._

_Cipher Twinkle Hunter: 2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters. Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster your opponent controls; its ATK and DEF become 0. When this card declares an attack, you can target 1 face-up card on the field, negate its effects, and it cannot activate its effects, until the end of the Damage Step._

_Cipher Gain: Destroy all face-up 'Cipher' Continuous Spell and Trap cards you control, then draw 1 card for each card destroyed._

_Cipher Spark: When this card is activated, Special Summon 1 'Cipher' monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated. When a 'Cipher' monster with 1000 or more ATK you control would be destroyed, you can prevent its destruction, then reduce its ATK by 800. When a 'Cipher' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can destroy this face-up card to negate the attack, then destroy the attacking monster._

_Cipher Neuron: When the equipped monster declares an attack, negate the effects of all cards your opponent controls, and they cannot activate any cards or effects, until the end of the Damage Step. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle or card effect, banish it._

_Rank-Up-Magic: Cipher Hope: Target 1 'Cipher' Xyz Monster you control. Special Summon 1 'Cipher' Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck that is 1 Rank higher then the targeted monster, using it as Xyz Material (Xyz Materials attached to that monster are also attached to the Summoned monster.). The monster Summoned by this effect, as well as monsters with the same name, cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect until the End Phase. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated, increase the ATK of the Summoned monster and all monsters you control with the same name by 500._

_Harmony Knight: Pendulum Effect: You can reveal 1 'Knight' monster in your hand to add 1 Pendulum monster from your Deck to your hand, then destroy this card._

_Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, take control of a monster your opponent controls with a Level less then the targeted card's Pendulum Scale. You can only control 1 monster via this cards effect at a time. When this monster is destroyed, return all monsters on the field to their respective owners._

_Yavix the Magic King: 1 Level 7 'Yavix' monster and 1 Level 7 monster. When this card battles an opponents monster whilst it has Xyz Materials attached to it, double this cards ATK until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of, and prevent the activation of all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls, then take control of any number of those Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls, until the End Phase._

_Admiration: Increase your battling monsters ATK by the ATK of the monster it is battling._

**Hey, everybody! I've finally finished this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy at university, and, after the last chapter, I decided to rethink some elements for this story and tweak it a bit, to hopefully make it better.**

**In other news though, have you SEEN all the latest anime info dumped!? The Dimensional Counterparts and the darkness inside Yuya have all been explained! Of course, I expected a revelation like this, so it won't effect this story much, but still!**

**Anyway, lets get on with todays question:**

**QOTC: Do you like/play any other card games besides Yu-Gi-Oh?**

**Personally, I play 'Force of Will', not as well-known a card game, but it is definitely fun and easy to get into, I highly recommend it.**

**Thank you for all the support as usual everyone. Now, so that I don't keep you waiting anymore, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: The Death Duo 

After everything that had happened, we all returned to the shrine/shelter to get some rest. Anzel and Shun were being treated by Academia (who were now on our side) whilst the Tyler sisters and Edo Phoenix tended to the needy, after I got his autograph of course. Currently, I was sitting in a circle with Yuya, Anna, Rise, Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Kaito. We were resting up before we were transported to Academia for the final battle, so to speak.

"Soon, we will have to fight Academia..." Yuya mumbled.

"I can't believe its come to this already..." I thought aloud. The days seemed to have come and gone so fast, too fast.

"I'm just glad Anzel is finally resting." Rise muttered. "He seems to have forgiven himself somewhat."

"He always found it hard to forgive himself after the attack. I think you know that best of all." Katio commented, making Rise look down.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Before all this happened, Rise was quite the little bundle of joy. Always hyper and full of energy." Kaito stated simply, making Rise shoot daggers from her eyes.

"Really? I can't see it." Sawatari commented.

"Have you no tact?" Gongenzaka grumbled.

"This really affected all of you, didn't it?" Yuya asked.

"Of course." Anna nodded. "The funny thing is, it changed Anzel most of all. Before the war, he was actually kind of a goofball. He always ran around and did everything in a hurry, claiming that he was going to be the greatest Dragon user ever, and he always lost."

"Anzel? Like that?" I couldn't believe it for a second.

"It's the truth." She shrugged. "Still, Anzel's always made himself known. I remember the first day he was seen, it was a stormy day, raining really heavily, when he burst open the doors yelling..."

* * *

_"Hey! I'm gonna be the greatest Dragon user ever!"_

* * *

"Back then, the strongest he could muster was Rank 4's." Rise sighed. "It's only after he battled Anna when he started using New Future Dragon."

"Wait, you caused Anzel to focus on Rank 10's, Anna?" I asked.

"Yep." She nodded. "We Dueled once, and he was so impressed he started looking for a way to use Rank 10's himself. I guess you could say I taught him everything he knows! Hahaha!"

"Except, not really." Sawatari chimed in.

"So, did the war effect you at all, Anna?" Yuya asked.

"Well...not to a huge extent, I guess. But it gave me an excuse to build this bad boy!" She pat her cannon. "...Although, I did lose an important friend." She reached into a Deck and pulled out a Trap called 'Everlasting Fates'. "She gave me this card the day before everything happened, and then I never saw her again."

'Everybody really has been traumatised by this.' I thought. 'I wonder if they will be able to truly recover.'

"You all can't necessarily speak about such matters, not having dealt with them yourself." Kaito directed towards us Lancers.

"Hey! We've been through some tough stuff too! Don't just brush us off like that!" Sawatari raged.

"Our journey throughout dimensions has changed us greatly." Yuya nodded. "Maybe we can't feel the pain you've felt...but we have had experiences too."

'More then you could ever know.' The sentence popped into my head.

"Aaaah! All this talk of the past is making me all gloomy!" Anna cried. "C'mon, let's change the subject! How about after we win this war? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! Build an even bigger rocket!"

"What a childish vision." Rise stated.

"You shouldn't look to the outcome when the battle hasn't been decided." Kaito said. "...Still, its nice to think about it. What will you all do?"

"We're gonna return to our own dimension with Yuzu." Yuya declared. "And then, maybe, we'll be able to unite all worlds, somehow or another."

Kaito looked at me. "And you, Elliot?"

"Me?" I echoed, confused for a moment. "What happens when...it ends?"

"You arrived in town, saying you'd travelled from far away." Gongenzaka remembered. "Do you plan to continue journeying?"

"I..." I paused for the briefest of moments.

Before I smiled brightly. "I'm going to stay in Maiami City, with everybody!"

"Huh!?" Sawatari gasped.

"Really?" Yuya smiled.

"Of course!" I beamed. "You're all my greatest friends now, how could I ever leave you?"

"Waaaah! That's so heartfelt, Elliot!" Gongenzaka cried. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, greatly respect your decision."

"That's awesome! We'll all be together with everybody else!" Yuya nodded.

...What?

Was I supposed to feel a pang of guilt or something? For agreeing to never seeing my former family ever again?

No. Absolutely not. I will NEVER return to that world. Because I am far happier here in this one. And that is how it is going to be.

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

Allen and Sayaka walked through the ruined streets, looking for anymore survivors to bring back with them.

"It looks like that's everybody." Allen huffed.

"Now everybody is safe, and Academia is no longer attacking us...it all feels so strange, but in a good way." Sayaka spoke to herself.

"Tell me about it." Allen agreed. "Anyway, wed better be heading back, otherwise my sis will give me an earful."

"Aw, you're leaving so soon? But we only just arrived!"

The two children spun around, to see a duo approaching them.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Allen asked.

"We're the Death Duo." The first greeted them casually. He wore a blue Academia uniform, and had swept forward dark brown hair. "Nice to meet you! My name is Fubuki Tenjoin, and this is my partner, Ryo Marufiji."

"You just had to tell them that, idiot." Ryo growled, revealing himself to have sharp dark blue hair spiking down, whilst wearing black leather clothing with a matching cape.

"Who are you?" Sayaka asked.

"We're a part of Academia's covert operations force, you know, striking from the shadows to get the job done." Fubuki explained.

"Shut up, already." Ryo huffed. "In any case, all Academia forces related to Edo Phoenix have now been declared traitorous, and we're going to eliminate them. Along with the Lancers, and everybody else in this dimension!"

"A different Academia unit? Then like hell I'll let you pass!" Allen declared, activating his Duel Disk.

Ryo grinned darkly. "Don't make me laugh. Dueling a child? A pathetic waste of time."

"What!? Oh come on, Ryo! It'll be fun!" Fubuki argued. "Besides, we haven't been in in the field for ages! Don't you want to try practicing a bit first?"

A vein bulged out in anger on Ryo's head. "Fine, do whatever you want." The two of them activated their Academia Duel Disks, both having yellow blades.

"I'll help too! This'll be a Tag Duel!" Sayaka declared as she also activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Fubuki and Ryo (4000 LP) vs. Allen and Sayaka (4000 LP)**

"I'm going first!" Allen stated. "I summon Ruffian Railcar from my hand!" The small red car appeared with 1800 ATK. "I activate Railcar's effect! I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent by preventing me from conducting my Battle Phase this turn!" Two yellow beams fired from the monsters headlights.

"Foolish." Ryo muttered. "I activate the effect of** Hyper Dragon Support** in my hand. By discarding it, I reduce one instance of damage to 0." The monster appeared on his field, resembling a very short, black snake-like dragon with blue lights for eyes. It had four wires extending out of its body that ended with three-fingered sharp silver claws. The monster took the attack and exploded.

**Hyper Dragon Support, Level 1, Machine, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"When Hyper Dragon Support activates its effect, I can add another Hyper Dragon from my Deck to my hand." Ryo continued as a card ejected out of his Deck. "I add **Hyper Dragon Original** to my hand.

"He blocked it...I end my turn!" Allen finished.

"In that case, I'll go next!" Fubuki decided, drawing a card. "Awesome! I activate the Ritual Spell, Dark Dragon Ritual!" A dark vortex opened up in front of him.

"Ritual?" Allen echoed in confusion.

"By sending monsters from my hand or field to the Graveyard, I can summon a Ritual monster from my hand!" Fubuki elaborated. "I send the Level 4 Red-Eyes Wyvern from my hand to the Graveyard as sacrifice!" The monster was sucked into the vortex, as a spiralling black dragon emerged out of it. "Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 4! Paladin of Dark Dragon!" A dark suited knight appeared riding a black dragon with 1900 ATK.

"Battle! Paladin of Dark Dragon will attack Ruffian Railcar!" The knight drew its blade as the dragon rushed forward.

"I activate the effect of Construction Train Signal Red in my hand!" Allen revealed the card. "When an opponents monster attacks, I can Special Summon this card in defence position and force the opponent to attack it instead!" The machine appeared next to Ruffian Railcar. "Also, it cannot be destroyed by that attack!"

"I thought you'd try something like that!" Fubuki just smirked. "Paladin of Dark Dragon's effect! When this card battles a defence positon monster, that monster is instantly destroyed, without applying damage calculation!" The dragon breathed out red flames that destroyed Signal Red.

"N-No way! They played around both my moves!" Allen gasped.

"It doesn't stop there!" Fubuki added. "I activate Paladin's other effect! By releasing it, I can Special Summon a very special monster from my hand or Deck!" Paladin burst into flames as Fubuki took a card from his deck. "Come forth! Darkest dragon with eyes of crimson rage! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The jet black dragon appeared with a mighty roar and 2400 ATK.

"Wh-What's this feeling?" Allen shivered. "It feels like I'm facing some kind of legendary monster!...I can't stop shaking!"

"I set a card and end my turn." Fubuki ended. "I believe it's your turn now, young lady."

Sayaka could only stare up in horror as Red-Eye stared at her with its namesake. Her entire body shivered, almost unwilling to move against the monster.

"Sayaka! It's okay!" She turned to Allen, who was shaking too, but also forcing a smile. "No need to be afraid, because we're working together, and I'll protect you, right?"

Her heart lifted at his encouragement, and she regained her confidence. "Right! My turn! I summon Little Fairy!" The recognisable monster appeared on the field. "And I activate her effect! By discarding a card, I can increase her Level by 1!" Sayaka discarded Dancing Fairy, making Little Fairy's Level rise to 4. "Now I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon the Dancing Fairy I just discarded!" The three fairies appeared next to the one they just supported.

"I overlay my Level 4 Little Fairy and Dancing Fairy!" The two fairies became yellow energy that dived into the galactic portal. An angel's smile for the heroes who keep fighting! Xyz Summon! Appear now! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl!" The cute fairy monster appeared with a cheer and 1900 ATK.

"Wow, that's so adorable!" Fubuki praised, whilst Ryo fumed at his behaviour.

"I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect!" Sayaka continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I'm able to draw a card!" Fairy Cheer Girl jumped up in joy as Sayaka drew. "Now I equip Fairy Cheer Girl with **Fairy Aura**!" The card showed several fairies dancing around a spring giving off a rainbow aurora. "A Fairy monster equipped with this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect, and once per turn, I can discard a card to increase its attack and defence by 500!" She slid another card into her Graveyard, making Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK become 2400.

"Battle! Fairy Cheer Girl will attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The fair flew towards the dragon, pom-poms at the ready.

"I hate to do this to such an adorable monster, but...Trap card open! **Red-Eyes Roar**!" The card showed a flaming Red-Eyes roaring, unleashing red shockwaves that tore the ground apart. "When a monster attacks a Red-Eyes monster, I can negate that attack, then negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent controls! That includes your monsters, and your Equip Spell!" Red-Eyes gave off a tremendous roar, halting Fair Cheer Girl's attack and making the Fairy Aura card darken, dropping the Xyz Monsters ATK back down to 1900.

"Oh no..." Sayaka stammered. "I...I-I switch Ruffian Rail car to defence position, th-then set two cards and end my turn!" Allen nodded and changed his monsters battle position.

"This doesn't even amount to a warm-up. Pitiful." Ryo disapproved, making Allen glare at him.. "My turn! As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Hyper Dragon Original from my hand." The monster that appeared was a long, sleek serpentine machine with a gaping jaw filled with bear trap-like teeth, as its underbelly was seemingly made of glass, as rainbow electricity could be seen flowing through it, as a yellow core was attached to where it would have a stomach.

**Hyper Dragon Original, Level 4, Machine, DARK, ATK: 1600 DEF: 400**

"Now I Normal Summon a second Hyper Dragon Original from my hand." The two monsters stood side by side, facing Allen and Sayaka. "With these two on the field, I activate the Spell Limiter Removal, which doubles their attack power until the End Phase." The two monsters roared as their power rose to 3200. "Battle! The first Hyper Dragon will attack Fairy Cheer Girl!" The machine fired a stream of whit energy from its mouth that exploded into the Xyz Monster, forcing the two Resistance members to shield themselves.

**Allen and Sayaka's LP: 2700 **

"Fubuki." Ryo prompted.

"Gotcha. Red-Eyes will attack Ruffian Railcar! Dark Flame!" The dragon spat a giant fireball that obliterated the railcar.

"This will end it! The second Hyper Dragon will attack directly!" The monster fired a beam from its mouth directly at the two Duelists.

"Trap card! **Fairy Dance**!" Sayaka cried, the card showing several fairies all dancing together with music notes floating around them under the moonlight. "With this, I can Special Summon a Fairy from my Graveyard in defense position! Please protect us, Fary Cheer Girl!" The monster reappeared just in time to be destroyed by the Hyper Dragon's attack once again.

"Tch. Escaped by the skin of your teeth. I set three cards and end my turn." Ryo finished. "At this point, all monsters affected by Limiter Removal are destroyed." The two Hyper Dragon's burst into sparkles.

"Hey, they managed to hold on." Fubuki observed.

Ryo shook his head. "Barely. And I wasn't even fighting seriously. This is a poor excuse for a Duel."

"Weren't fighting seriously!?" Allen clenched his fists tightly. "Don't mock us! My TURN! I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard! Revive, Ruffian Railcar!" The monster emerged out of the dark hole. "Now, I Normal Summon Express train Trolley Olley!" A second train drove up next to the first.

"I overlay my Level 4 Ruffian Railcar and Express Train Trolley Olley!" The monsters became orange energy. "Impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble violently and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy soldiers! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Heavy-Armoured Train Iron Wolf!" A train with a likeness to a metal wolf appeared with 2200 ATK.

"Trolley Olley's effect activates! The monster which is Xyz Summoned using it as Material gains 800 attack!" Iron Wolf's ATK became 3000. "And I activate Iron Wolf's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can attack directly this turn!" A railway made of energy extended out and in between the Death Duo. "Battle! Iron Wolf shall attack you both directly!" The train charged forward, running past Red-Eyes towards them both.

"Trap card! Power Wall!" Ryo cried. "By sending a card from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard for every 100 points of damage we would take, that damage is reduced to 0!" He grabbed nearly all of his Deck, leaving only three cards left. "I send 30 cards to reduce the damage to 0!" He tossed the cards outward, blocking Iron Wolf's attack.

"No..." Allen sweated. "But not yet! I activate the Spell **Runaway Revenge**!" The card showed Ruffian Railcar charging straight towards a worried-looking Gagagigo. "By releasing a face-up Machine monster I control, I inflict its current attack to you as damage! With this, you'll take 3000 damage!"

"Trap card! Fusion Guard!" Ryo's second card flipped up. "When a card or effect would inflict damage, I send a Fusion monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard to negate its activation!" The Spell darkened before falling into the Graveyard.

"Shit! I couldn't do anything!" Allen cursed. "I end my turn!"

"In that case, it's my turn!" Fubuki looked at the card he drew and smiled. "I activate the Spell, Polymerization! I fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon on my field with the Summoned Skull in my hand!" The two monsters appeared and became a black and red swirling vortex.

"Midnight dragon with crimson eyes, devour the underworld demon, and unleash your hellish flames of anger across the land! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" A monstrous dragon appeared, burning flames erupting from the joints in its body, with a strong 3200 ATK.

"S-Something that strong...appearing now!?" Allen trembled.

"Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Attack Iron Wolf!" The dragon roared before flying forward.

"Quick-Play Spell! **Fairy Lift**!" The card showed an angelic figure rising up into the heavens. "If our Life Points are less then the attack of an attacking monster, I can target one monster we control, then have it gain attack equal to the attack of a Fairy in our Graveyard, and prevent its destruction by card effects, until the End Phase!"

"Yes! With Fair Cheer Girl, Iron Wolf's attack will become 4900!" Allen realised.

"Are you sure about that?" Fubuki asked, making the two children glare at him. "When Archfiend Black Skull Dragon battles, my opponents cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step!" Fairy Lift returned to its initial position, making Sayaka's eyes widen in horror.

"Let's end this already. Trap card! **Overlord Overrule**!" The trap showed a giant shadowy demon crushing the ground with its claws. "As we control the monster with the highest attack, our opponents cannot activate cards or effects, and it gains 500 attack until the End Phase!" The monsters power rose to 3700.

"Go, Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Underworld Hellfire!" The monster unleashed a giant flamethrower from its mouth that burnt Iron Wolf to a crisp, making Allen and Sayaka fall to the ground.

**Allen and Sayaka's LP: 2000**

"Now, I activate Archfiend Black Skull Dragon's other effect!" Fubuki went on. "After damage calculation, I can shuffle a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard into my Deck, and inflict its attack to you as damage! I of course choose Red-Eyes Black Dragon, meaning you take 2400 damage!" He shuffled the card into the Deck, as the dragon appeared in flames behind him.

"This is the end! Red-Eyes Revenge!" The flaming premonition roared before crashing straight into the two Resistance members.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" They screamed as they were sent flying by the flames.

**Allen and Sayaka's LP: 0**

**Fubuki and Ryo: WIN!**

Ryo walked up to the children, who were lying on the ground, covered in burn wounds, and held out his Duel Disk.

"Woah woah woah!" Fubuki stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm carding them." Ryo answered.

"Come on, Ryo, they're just kids! Plus, they look like they've had about enough, don't you think?" Fubuki pleaded.

Ryo growled, before turning away. "We've wasted enough time as it is. We should split up and look for the survivors, then report back when we're done."

"Hey, hold on! We're not a duo if we don't stick together!" Fubuki tried to say, but he was already gone. "Geez...I guess that's how we're doing it." He then walked around Allen and Sayaka, the two heading off in different directions.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Oh, hold on, I'm getting a call." Anna held up her Duel Disk, as it displayed a small screen with Allen on it, who was covered in wounds. "Little bro? What's wrong? You look awful!"

"S-Sis, we're in trouble..." Allen grunted from pain. "Me and Sayaka...we...ugh!" He passed out, and the connection went dead.

"Bro? Allen? Allen!?" Anna cried.

"Did something happen to him!?" Yuya gasped.

"I need to go help him, right now!" Anna sad, getting her rocket ready.

I stood up. "We'll all go out and look for them!"

"It sounds like they were badly injured." Kaito said. "We should go in groups for protection."

"Screw that! I need to find Allen!" Anna cried, hopping on her cannon and blasting out the door.

"Wait, Anna!" I tried to stop her, but she was already gone.

"Let's all fan out and find them!" Yuya said as we ran out.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Sawatari complained, trailing behind.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

From up in the sky, Anna quickly spotted Allen and Sayaka, and landed next to them. "Allen! Sayaka! Bro, get up, speak to me!"

"S...Sis..." Allen breathed. "There are...two really strong Duelists...everybody is in trouble..."

"Are they the ones who did this to you!?" Anna seethed.

"Anna!" Gongenzaka and Sawatari ran up to her. "Allen and Sayaka! They both look really injured."

You two, take these two back to the shrine!" Anna lumped them with the injured duo. "I'm gonna find the guys who did this and blow their goddamn heads off!" She then quickly jumped back on her rocket and took off again.

"Don't just leave us like this!" Sawatari raged. "At least give us a ride back!"

"Quit complaining and help me carry them." Gongenzaka told him, lifting the two of them up.

"This is so degrading for a Duelist of my calibre!" Sawatri complained the whole way back, making Gongenzaka frown the entire journey.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Where are they? I can't see anybody anywhere." Yuya spoke aloud, looking around.

"They have to be somewhere, we have to keep looking!" Yuto urged from within him. "...Also, why is SHE following us?"

Yuya sneaked a glance behind him to see Grace Tyler following him. "...Uh...let's try to ignore her."

_Yu-Gi-Oh! _

Rise found herself on her own, looking around. "Just when things were looking somewhat up, this had to happen. What a pain. It's always one thing after the other..."

She sighed and looked down. "...I miss the good old days. Me and everybody else would just mess around and Duel like idiots...I wonder if I'll ever be able to do that again..."

She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them again immediately as she heard footsteps. "Who's there?"

A figure approached her. "Rise...I know all about you, I've read your profile. You are an enemy of Academia." He held his Duel Disk out. "I will destroy you swiftly."

"Again with this...let's see you try!" Rise countered, as she activated her Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Rise vs. Ryo LP: 4000**

"I shall start." Ryo stated. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Is that it? Fine. My turn." Rise drew. "I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Thousand Blades." The silver monster appeared, wielding its weapon with 1300 ATK. "I activate Thousand Blades effect! By discarding a card and switching it to defense position, I can Special Summon a Heroic Challenger from my Deck. I choose Heroic Challenger - Spartan." The monster appeared on the field next to Thousand Blades.

"I overlay my Level 4 Thousand Blades and Spartan." the two orange energy streams erupted into white light. "Xyz Summon. Rank 4. Heroic Champion - Excalibur." The monster appeared on her field wielding its sword. "Excalibur's effect. By detaching 2 Overlay Units, I double its attack until the End Phase." The Xyz monster held its sword aloft as its ATK became 4000.

"Battle. Excalibur shall attack you directly." The monster swung its sword, carving a giant slashing energy through the earth that exploded into Ryo.

**Ryo's LP: 0**

"That was far too simple." Rise said as the smoke cleared, revealing that Ryo was still standing. "Thought so."

"Continuous Trap card, **Life Support Machine**." the trap showed a large heart shaped mechanism (Actual, no valentines) with metal pipes acting as arteries. "I activate this card when my Life Points become 0, and whilst it remains face-up, I do not lose. However, if I gain Life Pints, this card is destroyed."

Rise narrowed her eyes. "I set two cards and end my turn. Excalibur's attack returns to normal at this point."

"My turn." Ryo stated, drawing.

"Now I activate my own Trap card, Heroic Gift." Rise immediately spoke. "By making your Life Points 4000, I draw 2 cards." She did so as a golden light enveloped Ryo.

**Ryo's LP: 4000**

"Since you gained Life Points, Life Support Machine is destroyed." The card exploded into sparkles.

"Hmph." Ryo seemed unaffected. "As I control no monsters, I Special Summon Hyper Dragon Original from my hand." The mechanised dragon appeared on the field with a screech. "Next I Normal Summon a second Original." An identical monster appeared next to the first one. "With two Originals on the field, I can perform a Fusion Summon using them!"

"Fusion Summoning without Polymerization?" Rise asked, as the two dragons became a red and blue whirlpool.

"Twin metallic dragons, combine your might, your power, your minds, and re-emerge! Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 8! **Hyper Dragon Dual**!"

The monster that appeared looked like a bulky, larger version of Original with two heads, the first one having a red gem on its forehead, the second one having a blue gem. It had the same shiny black outer body, except with spikes along its back and jutting out at its two necks, and the same multi-coloured electricity flowing through its front. The core attached to the joint where its two heads split off from was now larger and silver, and inside it where two orange cores constantly spinning around each other.

**Hyper Dragon Dual, Level 8, Machine, DARK, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500**

"Hyper Dragon Dual can attack twice during the Battle Phase. Battle! Hyper Dragon Dual shall attack Excalibur! Dual Cannon!" The monster fired a stream of energy from both of its heads that destroyed the opposing Xyz Monster.

**Rise's LP: 3700**

"Continuous Trap,** Heroic Legacy**." The card showed an injured Spartan raising its spear up to the heavens, standing on a mound of dead shadowy monsters. "When a Heroic monster I control is destroyed, I can reduce the attack of a monster you control by the destroyed Heroics attack, until the End Phase. I target Hyper Dragon Dual." A red aura came over the monster, reducing its ATK to a mere 300.

"So you reduced its attack. But Dual will still attack directly!" Ryo threatened.

"I also activate Thousand Blades' effect in the Graveyard." Rise said. "When I take damage, I can Special Summon it in attack position." The monster reappeared on her field.

"So that's your game. I end my turn." Dual's ATK rose back up to 2300. "A pitiful defensive move. If you think you can defeat me in terms of raw power, then you are simply deluding yourself!"

"We'll see. I won't lose in terms of power." Rise challenged him.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Allen! Sayaka!" I called out to them as I ran through the deserted streets, but got no reply in return. "Where could they be? It's really worrying what happened to them..." I looked at my laptop. "Nothing like this seems to have supposed to have happened, so what's going on here!?"

It was then that I noticed a figure coming towards me. "Huh? Who's...no way, is that-?"

"Oh, hey there." He greeted me casually. "Nice to meet you, the name's-"

"Atticus!" gasped.

He stared at me for a moment. "Uh...it's Fubuki, actually. Good guess, though!"

'Oh, right. Japanese names.' I thought. '...Wait, don't tell me he's-!'

"You!" I only heard a yell before the ground in front of us exploded, and I was sent flying back, crashing into the ground and having a heart attack. You would when the ground explodes!

"Anna! Don't ever do that!" I cried, jumping to my feet.

"Elliot! Don't you know who that guy is!?" She pointed at Attic-sorry, Fubuki. "He's one of the guys who attacked Allen and Sayaka!"

"I was actually just deducing that, thanks." I sighed, brushing myself down.

"Ah, seems you've heard of me then." Fubuki admitted sheepishly, standing up. "I take it you're not a fan of mine, then."

"Like hell I am! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you for what you did to them!" Anna yelled, activating her Duel Disk.

"Slow down a second, I'm fighting too!" I gasped, activating my own Duel Disk.

"You wanna Duel? Hmm, a Resistance member and most likely a Lancer. Perfect! Two birds with one stone!" He activated his own Duel Disk. "We'll Duel by Irregular Tag Duel Rules. You guys can share a field and Life Points, whilst alternating between turns, and I'll take every other turn. That makes it fair, right?"

"Whatever, let's just get to it already!" Anna agreed.

_"Field Spell: Cross-Over."_ The platforms appeared as Action Cards rained down around us.

"DUEL!"

**Fubuki (LP: 4000) vs. Elliot and Anna (LP: 4000)**

"I'm taking the first turn!" Anna decided for herself. "I can Normal Summon the Level 10 Night Express Knight from my hand without releasing, by making its attack 0!" A knight riding a silver train appeared, as its attack of 3000 dropped to 0. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Is that it? Okay, then. My turn!" Fubuki showed us a familiar card. "I activate the Spell Polymerization, to fuse the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Summoned Skull in my hand!"

'So he uses Red-Eyes.' I thought as the monsters became a red and black whirlpool.

"Midnight dragon with crimson eyes, devour the underworld demon, and unleash your hellish flames of anger across the land! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" The hellish dragon appeared with 3200 ATK.

"Now I'll equip Black Skull Dragon with the Black Metal Dragon in my hand, giving it 600 extra attack!" Black armour equipped to the monster, boosting its ATK to 3800. "Battle! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon will attack Night Express Kni-!"

"Ngh! I activate my Quick-Play Spell! Forbidden Lance! The monster targeted by this card gains 400 attack at the cost of having its effects negated, until the End Phase! I target Night Express Knight, and with its effects negated, it regains its 3000 attack!" The knights lance changed as its ATK became 3400.

"Ah, I see, you were trying to overpower my Red-Eyes. It would have worked if I didn't have Black Metal Dragon! Lucky me!" Anna seethed at Fubuki's musings. "But this attack will continue! Underworld Hellfire!" The dragon obliterated the knight with its blazing fire.

**Elliot and Anna's LP: 3600**

"At this point, I activate Black Skull Dragon's other effect! I shuffle the Red-Eyes in my Graveyard back into my Deck, to inflict its 2400 attack to you as damage! Red-Eyes Revenge!" A fiery Red-Eyes appeared and engulfed us, I cried out as a burning sensation flooded over my body, and I fell to the ground.

**Elliot and Anna's LP: 1200**

"I'll end my turn at that." He finished.

"D-Damnit...he's strong!" Anna hissed, forcing herself to her feet.

"In that case, we'll fight harder!" I declared. "With us two working together, we'll win with Unity Dueling! My turn! I, using the Scale 2 Gale Knight, and the Scale 4 Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up either side of me. "With this, I can summon Level 3 monsters simultaneously! Infinite power of unknown origins, bestow upon me the power to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A single light fell from the portal. "Timestream Jaguar!" The monster appeared on the field.

"Pendulum Summoning! So you ARE a Lancer!" Fubuki nodded.

"Timestream Jaguar's effect activates!" I continued. "When this monster is Special Summoned, I can add this Spell from my Deck to my hand!" I took the card out and showed it. "The Spell, Polymerization! And I shall activate it, to fuse the Timestream Jaguar on my field with the Timestream Netbug in my hand!" The two monsters became a yellow and blue whirlpool.

"Wild beast of time, endlessly weaving insect, fuse together and form the miraculous futuristic creator! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 5! Timestream Holocrafter!" The psychic monster appeared on the field, its face flashing to life.

"Fusion Summon?" Fubuki thought aloud, whilst Anna looked uncomfortable.

"Timestream Holocrafter's effect activates! By targeting a monster on the field, this cards attack and defense become equal to that monsters original stats! I target Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" The monster quickly created a replica of the monster with 3200 ATK. "Battle! Timestream Holocrafter will attack Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"

"Wha-!? Elliot! Holocrafter has less attack then Black Skull Dragon!" Anna gasped.

"Did you forget about Black Metal Dragon's boost, perhaps?" Fubuki suggested.

"Not at all!" I denied, grabbing an Action Card. "Action Spell, Attack Force! My monster gains 600 attack until the end of the Damage Step!" My Fusion Monsters ATK rose to match Fubuki's.

"What?" He gasped as the monsters destroyed each other in a Double KO. "So that's an Action Card?"

"Timestream Holocrafter's other effect activates!" I called out. "When it's destroyed, I can add a Timestream monster from my Deck to my hand. And as I control no monsters, and my Life Points are less then my opponents, I can Special Summon it from my hand! Come, **Timestream Roots**!"

The monster that appeared was a tangle of thorned bright emerald green roots, with four acting as legs, and two acting as arms by having little thorns for fingers on the end. It carried a stone sundial wrapped in roots acting as its main body, though the sundial was mirror-like, albeit very dirty.

**Timestream Roots, Level 3, Plant/Tuner, EARTH, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200 **

"It's still our Battle Phase! Timestream Roots shall attack you directly!" The monster whipped its arms into Fubuki, making him clutch his chest.

**Fubuki's LP: 3000**

"I set a card and end my turn." I finished.

"Ah, you got me." Fubuki admitted. "But because of that, the final pieces have fallen into place, and the end is drawing near. When Black Metal Dragon is sent from the field to the Graveyard, I can add a Red-Eyes Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand." A card jutted out and he took it.

'I don't like the looks of this...'

"My turn!" He smiled as he picked a card. "I activate the Spell, Red-Eyes Fusion, which allows me to fus the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact, directly from my Deck!"

"Fusion Summoning using monsters from the Deck!?" Anna cried.

"Midnight dragon with crimson eyes, devour burning meteor, and engulf the world in explosions and flames that burn all in existence! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" A burning black dragon appeared with a massive roar and 3500 ATK.

"Th-That's ridiculous!" Anna yelled.

"Black Comet Dragon's effect activates. When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can send a Red-Eyes from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard, and inflict its attack to you as damage!" I showed us a card in his hand. "I choose the 2800 attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The dragon appeared over him. "This is it! Red-Eyes Retribution!" The dragon charged towards us.

"I activate Timestream Roots' effect!" I countered. "During my opponents turn, I can Synchro Summon a Timestream monster using this monster, and another Timestream monster in my hand, or face-up in my Extra Deck! I choose the Level 2 Timestream Netbug in my Extra Deck!" Roots' vines stretched up into the Pendulum portal, and pulled Netbug out of it, before turning into three rings for the monster to pass through.

Spirits and souls across zll of time, converge and give your essence to the wielder of unnatural powers! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 5! **Timestream Shaman!**" The new timestream monster was covered in traditional japenes armour in a light blue colour with pink edges, having a humanoid body, but very large gauntlets with prominent fingers, as it held a long, thin black staff with a golden crescent moon carrying three rings on the end in its right hand. It wore a bestial white mask with curved fangs and angry red eyes, and had two large curving clock hands resembling horns on its helmet. Two golden clock pendulums hung from its neck on a chain that looped around its necj, the second loop having a large clock pendant hanging from it, as it had a long armoured tail extending out behind it, having a blue spirit flame on the end, as the same fire burned fiercely from its shoulders. It rested on the field in DEF Position.

**Timestream Shaman, Level 5, Beast-Warrior, FIRE, ATK: 800 DEF: 2600 **

"Even if you summon a monster, that still won't stop the damage." Fubuki quipped.

"Timestream Shaman's effect activates!" I pointed. "When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can target a card on the field, then either reduce an opponents monsters attack or gain Life Points equal to the targets attack! I target the 3500 attack Meteor Black Comet Dragon, to gain Life Points! Soul Control!" Shaman held its staff up as a blue wisp floated out of the Fusion monster and onto the end of the staff. It then swung the weapon, making the soul disperse into blue sparkles that covered me and Anna.

**Elliot and Anna's LP: 4700 **

"No way!" Fubuki gasped. "But, you will still recieve the effect damage!" I was blown off of my feet by a wall of fire, crashing into the ground.

**Elliot and Anna's LP: 1900**

"But I'm not done! Battle! Meteor Black Comet Dragon will attack Timestream Shaman! Meteor Black Crash!" The monsters entire body burned as it charged at the Synchro monster.

"By discarding Timestream Quartz from my hand, I can prevent a monsters destruction by battle or card effects until the End Phase!" Shaman blocked the attack with its staff, throwing the dragon back.

"Wow, guess I'll set a card and end my turn." Fubuki finished. "I must admit, I didn't expect you guys to last this long, but that's gonna change soon."

"Don't get too confident!" Anna argued.

"We're not done yet!" I agreed, as Shaman spun its staff. "We'll keep fighting! We're gonna defeat you, and then, we'll all defeat Academia!"

_Hyper Dragon Support: When you would take damage, you can discard this card to reduce that damage to 0, then add 1 'Hyper Dragon' monster from your Deck to your hand._

_Fairy Aura: Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. Once per turn, you can discard a card to increase the equipped monsters ATK and DEF by 500._

_Red-Eyes Roar: When a 'Red-Eyes' monster you control is targeted for an attack, you can negate that attack, then negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls._

_Hyper Dragon Original: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

_Fairy Dance: Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard in DEF Position._

_Runaway Revenge: Tribute 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monsters current ATK._

_Fairy Lift: If your opponent controls a monster with ATK higher then your current LP, you can target 1 monster you control, increase its ATK by the ATK of 1 Fairy-Type monster in your Graveyard, and it cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects, until the End Phase._

_Overlord Overrule: If you control the monster with the highest ATK on the field, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects, and it gains 500 ATK, until the End Phase._

_Life Support Machine: When your LP become 0, you can activate this card. Whilst this card remains face-up on the field, you do not lose the Duel. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by card effects. If you gain LP, destroy this card._

_Hyper Dragon Dual: 'Hyper Dragon Original' + 'Hyper Dragon Original', You can Fusion Summon this card from your Extra Deck by sending monsters from your field to the Graveyard (You do not use 'Polymerization'). This card can attack twice during the Battle Phase. When this card leaves the field, you can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard._

_Heroic Legacy: When a 'Heroic' monster you control is destroyed, target 1 monster your opponent controls, and reduce its ATK by the destroyed monsters ATK, until the End Phase._

_Timestream Roots: You cannot Normal Summon or Set this card. If you control no monsters and your LP are lower then your opponents during either players turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During your opponents turn, you can Synchro Summon a 'Timestream' monster by sending this monster and a 'Timestream' monster in your hand or face-up in your Extra Deck to the Graveyard (This is a Quick Effect)_

_Timestream Shaman: 1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters. When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can target 1 monster on the field and/or once per turn, you can target 1 'Timestream' monster you control, and activate one of the following effects:_

_Gain LP equal to that monsters original ATK._

_Reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by the original ATK of that monster._

_When a monster other then 'Timestream Shaman' you control would be destroyed, you can tribute this card to negate its destruction and reduce Battle Damage to 0._

**Yes! I did a chapter! And a super long one too!**

**So, you guys all good? I'm alright at the minute. In this chapter we introduce the Death Duo, Fubuki and Ryo (Did you guess who they were) and they start some new Duels! What will the outcomes be!?**

**Thank you all as usual for the constant support. And ****yugiohchamp4136, if you're able, I'd really love to see your drawings!**

**So now, onto this chapters question:**

**QOTC: If you could/can draw, how would you depict Dark Yuya and Dark Elliot together?**

**Personally, I would draw them back to back, with Performapal Gatling Ghoul and Parally Evil Enigma above them; the evil monsters of their archetypes. **

**In any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I shall see you in the next one! **

**Oh, and one more thing...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The War Rages On

"My turn." Rise mumbled, drawing. "I activate the effect of Thousand Blades. By discarding a card, I can Special Summon a Heroic Challenger from my Deck. I'll summon Heroic Challenger - War Hammer in attack position." A giant hammer wielding warrior appeared with 2100 ATK.

"Now I Normal Summon Heroic Challenger - Double Lance, and with its effect, when its summoned, I can summon the other Double Lance in my Graveyard discarded by Thousand Blades effect in defense position." Two of the same monster appeared on the field.

"I overlay my Level 4 Thousand Blades and two Double Lances." The three monsters became orange energy that dived into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon. Come forth, Rank 4, Heroic Champion - Kusanagi." A samurai warrior appeared, wielding a sword of pure burning fire.

"Battle. Kusanagi will attack Hyper Dragon Dual." The Xyz monster jumped towards the Fusion monster.

"Trap card, **Magnetic Barrier**." Ryo's trap flipped up, showing several metal prongs formed into a hexagon that generated a yellow electric shield. "Since a Machine monster I control is targeted for an attack, I negate the attack and end the Battle Phase."

"I activate Kusanagi's effect." Rise countered. "Once per turn, by detaching an overlay unit, I negate the activation of a Trap card, destroy it, and increase Kusanagi's attack by 500." Kusanagi absorbed the Overlay Unit and breathed fire over the trap, burning it to ashes as the monsters ATK rose to 3000 before it cleaved the machine dragon in two.

**Ryo's LP: 3300**

"Hyper Dragon Dual's other effect activates." Ryo pointed forward. "When it is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. I Special Summon the two Hyper Dragon Original's." The two metal dragons appeared, hissing angrily.

"Now I'll attack with War Hammer." The monster raised its weapon skyward. "When this card destroys an opponents monster, I can equip the destroyed monster to War Hammer, and increase my monsters attack by the increased monsters attack."

"I won't allow that." Ryo growled. "I activate the other effect of Magnetic Barrier in my Graveyard. By banishing it when a Machine monster I control battles, I can prevent the destruction of Machine monsters by battle until the end of the turn." War Hammer's weapon bounced off of an invisible barrier before it hit the dragon."

**Ryo's LP: 2800**

"Fine then. I set a card and end my turn." Rise finished.

"My turn." Ryo stated. "I summon a third Hyper Dragon Original from my hand." The third monster appeared with a roar.

"I now fuse the three Originals on my field!" The three monsters combined together in a multicoloured whirlpool.

"Trio of metallic dragons, with your anger and frenzy, merge together in destruction and hellfire, and be reborn as the mechanical demonic hydra! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Hyper Dragon Max**!"

The monster that appeared had three Original heads, with a red, green and blue gem in each of its heads, as its core was now bright red with three multicoloured lights swirling around inside of it, as large silver blades extended out of its body, necks, and the end of its tail.

**Hyper Dragon Max, Level 10, Machine, DARK, ATK: 3500 DEF: 3500**

"Battle! Hyper Dragon Max! Attack Heroic Champion - Kusanagi! Maximum Destruction!" The monster roared as it fired a devastating laser from each of its heads.

"Trap card, Heroic Change." Rise pointed as her trap flipped up. "Now in response, I activate Kusanagi's effect to detach an Overlay Unit, negate its activation, destroy it, and have it gain 500 attack." The monster slashed through the Trap, making its ATK rise to 3500. "Now both of our monsters will be destroyed." Kusanagi jumped upwards, stabbing its sword through the laser as it crashed into Hyper Dragon Max in a giant explosion.

"Max's effect activates. When its destroyed, I Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. I revive my three Original's." The three monsters revived with angry roars. "I move onto my second Main Phase, and fuse all my dragons a second time!" The monsters all combined together once more.

"Fusion Summon! Revive! Level 10! Hyper Dragon Max!" The Fusion reappeared on the field with a deafening roar.

"He brought it back instantly..." Rise observed.

"I end my turn." Ryo gave a dark smirk. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Rise narrowed her eyes. "Don't talk like you've already won. My turn. I activate the Spell, **Heroic Crowning**."

The card showed Assault Halberd with a golden crown on its head, as armour resembling Excalibur surrounded it. "By releasing a Heroic Challenger on my field, I can Special Summon a Heroic Champion from my Graveyard, and attach the tributed Challenger to that Champion as an Overlay Unit. I release War Hammer to revive Heroic Champion - Excalibur, and attach it to Excalibur as an Overlay Unit." Excalibur rose out of the Graveyard as War Hammer circled it as an Overlay Unit.

"Now I Normal Summon my third Double Lance, and Special Summon one of my other Double Lancers from my Graveyard." Two Double Lancer's appeared on the field once again. "I overlay my two Level 4 Double Lancer's." The monsters dove into the galactic portal once more. "Xyz Summon. Rise, Rank 4. Heroic Champion - Gandiva!" The centaur monster appeared with 2100 ATK.

"Then I activate the Spell **Heroic Arming**." The card showed the three Heroic Champions with their weapons glowing brightly. "With this, I equip one Heroic monster in my Graveyard to each Heroic Champion monster on my field." The third Double Lance and Thousand Blades rose out of the Graveyard before attaching to Excalibur and Gandiva respectively.

"I activate Excalibur's effect, detaching both Overlay Units to double its attack until the End Phase." Excalibur's attack rose to 4000. "Battle. Excalibur will attack Hyper Dragon Max."

The warrior slashed with its sword, completely destroying Hyper Dragon Max.

**Ryo's LP: 2300**

"Max's effect will Special Summon its Fusion Materials." The three Original's revived in DEF Position.

"Predictable. I activate Gandiva's effect." Rise countered. "When my opponent Special Summons a number of Level 4 or lower monsters, I can detach any number of Overlay Units to destroy that number of those summoned monsters. I deatch all three Overlay Units to destroy all three Hyper Dragon Original's." The Xyz Monster absorbed its Overlay Units before firing three arrows that pierced through all three Original's, destroying them.

"Now your field is bare. Gandiva shall attack you directly." The monster fired one more arrow, exploding at Ryo's feet.

**Ryo's LP: 200**

"Now your field is bare and you have only one card in your hand. I end my turn." Rise nodded.

"...Does that mean you think you've won?" Ryo frowned. "What wishful thinking. My turn." He looked at his card and grinned darkly. "I activate the Continuous Spell, **Hypernetic Anarchy**." The card showed the various Hyper Dragon's all distorted into a black hole as red lightning crackled around them. "By paying half my Life Points, I can banish Hyper Dragon's from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Hyper Dragon Fusion monster from my Extra Deck or Graveyard, treating it as a Fusion Summon."

**Ryo's LP: 100**

"I banish the three Hyper Dragon Original's from my Graveyard, to Fusion Summon one of the Hyper Dragon Max's from my Graveyard." Max rose out of the Graveyard, roaring loudly.

"To think he brought it back again..." Rise muttered. "But even if it attacks, I'll still have Life Points!"

"I activate the other effect of Hypernetic Anarchy." Ryo continued. "By banishing both this card and the Fusion Summoned monster, to Special Summon its banished Fusion Materials! I banish Max to Special Summon the three Original's!" Both the Spell and the monster were banished as the three Original's returned to the field.

"He brought those monsters back?" Rise wondered.

"Finally, I activate the Spell Power Bond, fusing my monsters together!" The trio combined once more. "Fusion Summon! Return once more! Level 10! Hyper Dragon Max!" The third dragon rose once more.

"Why would he bring that monster back again?" Rise wondered.

"A Fusion Monster summoned via Power Bond, has its attack doubled!" The dragon roared as its ATK became 7000.

"N-No way..." Rise finally showed an emotion on her face: fear.

"I told you. You can never beat me." Ryo stated. "Battle! Hyper Dragon Max! Destroy those worthless piles of garbage! Maximum Destruction!" The monster launched its attack, obliterating both Heroic Champion's.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhh!" Rise screamed as she crashed to the ground.

**Rise's LP: 0**

**Ryo: WIN!**

He walked over to her, as she lay injured on the ground. "Weak. I'll card you right now." He held his Duel Disk up towards her.

"Ugh..." Rise grunted, desperately trying to move.

"Oi."

Ryo stopped, and looked over his shoulder, to see someone standing there. "You..."

"Get away from my comrade." Shark threatened. "I'm your opponent now."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"It's my turn!" Anna drew, her eyes widening. "This card is..."

"Anna! Use my face-down!" I called.

"Huh? Don't just tell me to do stuff!" She cried.

"Please?" I requested.

"Fine. I activate Elliot's face-down card." Anna pointed. "Pendulum Help!"

The card showed two Pendulum's clanging against each other and giving off a rainbow spark. "By discarding a monster, you can increase a cards Pendulum Scale by the discarded monsters Level, Anna!"

"Wait...oh, awesome!" She realised. "I discard my Level 10 Rocket Arrow Express to increase Gale Knight's Pendulum Scale by 10!" The monsters number underneath it rose to 12.

"Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters Level 5 to 11! My turn to give it a try! Pendulum Summon! Come on out, my monsters!" Two lights fell out of the portal.

"Level 10! Night Express Knight! And Snow Plow Hustle Rustle!"

The two monsters appeared on the field. "Awesome! Now with these two monsters, I'll Overlay!" The two trains became orange energy. "From beyond the railway, arriving here and now, alongside the tremors of the earth! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 10! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max!" The giant train rumbled onto the field with 3000 ATK.

"Wow! That's pretty impressive!" Fubuki complimented. "Though, it can't beat my 3500 attack Meteor Black Comet Dragon."

"Don't be so sure." I argued. "I activate Timestream Shaman's effect! Once per turn, I can target a Timestream monster I control, then either gain Life Points equal to its attack, or reduce the attack of an opponents monster by that amount. By targeting itself, I'll reduce Black Comet Dragon's attack by Shaman's; 800! Soul Control!" Shaman created a blue wisp on the end of its staff, which it threw at the dragon, reducing its ATK to 2700.

"Yes! Now If I use Gustav Max's effect, then attack and destroy it, Shaman can attack directly and give us the win!" Anna nodded. "I activate Gustav Max's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can inflict 2000 damage to you! Big Cannon!" The machine changed forms as it fired its giant cannon towards Fubuki.

"I must admit, that is a clever strategy." Fubuki commented. "Shame it's not going to work, though. Trap card, **Dragons Hunger**!" The trap showed Red-Eyes devouring black flames in a scorching earth. "When I would take damage whilst I control a Dragon monster, I can reduce that damage to 0!" Black Comet Dragon flew in front of its master and opened its jaws, sucking up the energy laser fired from the cannon.

"It ate my cannon fire!" Anna yelled.

"Not only that, afterwards I can target a Red-Eyes monster, and have it gain attack equal to the amount negated, and THEN have that same monster gain attack equal to the combined attack of all monsters my opponent controls, halved. With the 2000 damage I just negated, and your monsters combined attack total of 3800 halved to 1900, my Red-Eyes gains 3900 attack!" Red-Eyes roared to the heavens as its ATK became 6600.

"He still had something like that...damnit!" Anna cursed. "I set a card and end my turn!"

"Then it's mine. I draw." Fubuki did so. "And now! Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Attack Gustav Max and end this Duel! Meteor Black Crash!" The dragon dive bombed towards the machine.

"We're not done yet! I activate Timestream Shaman's final effect!" I interrupted. "By releasing this monster, I can prevent a monsters destruction by battle or card effect, and reduce damage to 0! Protect Gustav Max!" The monsters body disintegrated into blue flames that flew in front of Gustav Max, shielding it from the attack.

"You protected Gustav Max!" Anna gasped.

"Of course I did. We're partners!" I smiled, making her eyes widen.

"Don't think you're done yet!" Fubuki said, as he picked up an Action Card. "I think I'll try using this; Action Spell **Double Rush**!" The card showed two swords swinging downward. "With this, my Black Comet Dragon can make a second attack! Go for Gustav Max again!" The dragon charged once more.

"Crap, what do I do now!?" I realised I didn't have a backup plan.

"Action Spell; Miracle!" Anna called out. "With this, I prevent Gustav Max's destruction, and halve the battle damage!" The effect activated not a moment too soon as the dragon crashed into the machine, making me cross my arms to shield myself from the shockwaves. Fire erupted from the dragon and burned into the area, causing the battlefield and the buildings surround us to burn in Action Field fire.

**Elliot and Anna's LP: 100**

"Anna, you used an Action Card." I noted.

"Well...if your my ally, it would be rude not to use the advantage you give me...right?" She reasoned.

"Huh, I thought I could finish you off this turn..." Fubuki mumbled. "I set two cards and end my turn. At my end phase, Red-Eyes Hunger's effect returns my Red-Eyes' attack to its original value." The dragons ATK became 3500 once more.

"My turn then!" I placed two fingers on top of my Deck. "I'll bet it all on this! Draw!" I looked at the card and smiled. "It came! As I control two cards in my Pendulum Zones, I can Special Summon **Parally Quick Qsuid** from my hand!"

The monster that appeared looked like a squid from Splatoon made of light blue jelly, though its tentacles were much longer, and it head was rounded out and red on the top to make it resemble a rocket ship, as a jet strapped to its back allowed it to fly.

**Parally Quick Qsuid, Level 1, Aqua/Tuner, WATER, ATK: 300 DEF: 200 Pendulum Scale 3**

"Now I activate Quick Qsuid's other effect!" I continued. "During the turn this card is summoned, I can Special Summon a monster from my Pendulum Zone with its effects negated! I choose my Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" Quick Qsuid flew in circles around Yavix for a moment, causing the monster to disappear and reappear on the field.

"Now I tune my Level 1 Quick Qsuid to my Level 7 Yavix!" The Parally became a single Synchro ring for Yavix to pass through. "In the life of the scarred warrior, forget the hurt and the pain, and be renounced in the sapphire waters of ferocious power! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! The armoured body of my resolve! Yavix the Ocean Overlord!" The serpentine Yavix appeared with a guttural roar and 3100 ATK.

"So it's the raging ocean versus the searing flames is it?" Fubuki asked as Yavix and Red-Eyes glared each other down, illuminated by the flickering flames. "Even still, your monster cannot defeat Red-Eyes."

"Not yet! Anna! Use Gustav Max's effect!" I asked.

"Right! By detaching an Overlay Unit, you'll take 2000 damage! Big Cannon!" Anna declared as her monster fired once more.

"This admittedly might sting a bit..." Fubuki braced himself.

"I activate Yavix the Ocean Overlord's effect!" I cried. "Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated, I can negate it! Savage Scales!" Yavix roared as red energy streams fired from its scales, turning the giant laser blast into golden sparkles.

"Negating your allies own effect!?" Fubuki recoiled in shock.

"When Yavix negates a monster effect, its attack increases by 400!" I declared as Yavix's ATK rose to match Red-Eyes'.

"They're even now!" He realised.

"That's right! Battle! Yavix the Ocean Overlord! Attack Meteor Black Comet Dragon! Frenzy Flood!" The two monsters became cloaked in fire and water as they clashed in a mighty explosion, causing hot steam to blast everywhere as they destroyed each other.

"Yes! With this, Gustav Max can attack directly, and allow us to win!" Anna nodded, shielding herself against the steam.

"Are you so sure about that?" Fubuki asked, as a pair of familiar red eyes gleamed through the steam, and a mighty roar blew it all away.

"What!? Why is Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field!?" Anna cried.

"Meteor Black Comet Dragon's final effect." Fubuki stated. "When it is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Normal Monster from my Graveyard."

"Ngh, but still! Gustav Max has more attack power! It will attack Red-Eyes!" The train thundered towards the dragon.

"Wait, Anna!" I called. "If he Special Summoned Red-Eyes in attack position, he must have a-!"

"Continuous Trap Card! **Red-Eyes Rage**!" The trap showed Red-Eyes rampaging through a sanctuary filled with Blue-Eyes statues and blue flames. "When this card is activated, I target a Red-Eyes monster I control. Then, if I recieve Battle Damage from a battle involving that monster, I can inflcit its attack as damage to you!"

"What!? Then, when you take this 600 damage..." Anna began.

"You'll take 2400 damage!" Fubuki finished.

"I won't allow that!" I jumped and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell; Flight! When a monster is targeted for an attack, this increases that monsters attack by 600 until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Huh!? Then our monsters attack will match!" Fubuki gaped.

"That means you won't take any damage, and Red-Eyes Rage won't activate!" Anna said as the monsters destroyed each other.

"Do you think...do you think I'll be defeated by such a desperate tactic!?" Fubuki cried. "Trap card, Red-Eyes Spirit! With this, I Special Summon a Red-Eyes monster from my Graveyard! Revive once more! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field once again in ATK Position. "Next turn, I will definitely finish you!"

"Wrong! There's not gonna BE a next turn!" Anna denied. "Trap card, open! **Everlasting Fates**!" The trap showed two spirits holding hands peacefully, as a golden light shone above them.

"What? What is that card?" Fubuki asked.

"During the turn two monsters I control are destroyed, I can banish one of them, to Special Summon the other from my Graveyard with its effects negated! I banish Yavix the Ocean Overlord, to Special Summon Gustav Max!" The train rose out of the Graveyard.

"And then! Not only does the Summoned monster gain the banished monsters effects, but I can target a monster you control, and reduce its attack by the banished monsters attack!" Yavix's spirit infused with Gustav Max as Red-Eyes' ATK became 0.

"I-Impossible!" Fubuki gasped.

"Elliot...I'll definitely believe in your Unity Dueling!" Anna nodded.

"Anna..." I breathed.

"Battle!" She declared. "Gustav Max will attack Red-Eyes once more!" The train charged forward again.

"This is the end for YOU!" Fubuki insisted, grabbing an Action Card. "I activate the other effect of Red-Eyes Rage! Once per turn, by discarding a card, I can target one Red-Eyes monster I control, then, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and all battle damage I would take from battles involving it are inflicted on you instead, until the End Phase!" He discarded Bi-Tension as Red-Eyes roared. "This time...truly...I win!"

"We won't allow that!" I declared. "We activate the effect of Gustav Max, inherited from Yavix the Ocean Overlord!"

"Once per turn, when a card or effect is activated, we can negate it!" Anna said.

"And since its a Trap card, it's destroyed! Savage Scales!" I finished as Yavix's spirit appeared to obliterate the Trap.

"This...this is..." Fubuki breathed in shock.

"Go, Gustav Max!" Me and Anna yelled together. "Attack Red-Eyes, Black Dragon!" As the monster raised its hammer, Yavix's spirit appeared once more and roared, causing a giant whirlpool to shoot up into the sky, dousing all the flames around us and causing a rainbow to appear.

"Frenzy Flood!" Gustav Max swung its whirlpool hammer down, crushing Red-Eyes and washing the field with water, leaving Fubuki lying dripping wet on his back.

"Unity Dueling..." He smiled. "It's truly amazing..."

**Fubuki's LP: 0**

**Elliot and Anna: WIN!**

"We did it! We won!" Anna cheered.

"Thank you, Anna. I couldn't have done it without you." I smiled.

At that she froze and blushed. "Oh, w-well, it was nothing really...I was happy to help you...heh heh..."

From a nearby alleyway, Gloria Tyler had watched the Duel unfold with wide-eyed wonder. "They were able to defeat Fubuki...Unity Dueling...THAT is awesome."

Fubuki sat up with a contented smile. "That was...indescribable. I don't think I've ever had a Duel like that."

"It comes from the power of working together." I told him. "Fubuki...surely you must know that Academia's methods are destructive and extreme...join together with us, and together, with Unity Dueling, we can create the type of world you wish for, a united world, without all of this needless destruction."

He smiled. "I really like the sound of that...okay, you've got a deal." He stood up and shook my hand.

"Thank you, Fubuki." I nodded.

"Hey, uh, no hard feelings about your brother, right?" He asked Anna sheepishly.

She shot daggers from her eyes at him, but huffed. "Well, if Elliot forgives you, then I will too."

"Thank you!" Fubuki clasped his hands together in thanks. "I'm actually an older sibling myself, so, I know what it's like."

"Whatever. We need to find the other one." Anna reminded us.

"Oh, right, Ryo!" Fubuki perked up.

"If you search from the ground, we'll search from the sky." Anna figured, sitting on her cannon. "Here, Elliot, get on."

"Uh, you sure?...Okay." I carefully sat behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist. "Sorry, is this okay?"

"Y-Yes!" She blushed. "Let's go!" We then rocketed upward.

"Aaaarrrggghhh! I changed my mind! I want off!" I pleaded, holding onto her for dear life.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Shark...perhaps you'll be a worthy opponent to defeat." Ryo figured, activating his Duel Disk.

"Get real. You're gonna lose to ME!" Shark growled.

"Shark..." Rise panted.

"Stay there, Rise. I'll tear this guy to shreds in an instant!" Shark insisted.

"DUEL!"

**Shark vs. Ryo LP: 4000**

"I'm starting first." Ryo decided. "I activate the Continuous Spell; **Hypernetic Powercell**." The card showed a futuristic lab with Multiple Hyper Drtagons being created and rebuilt. "Whilst I control a Hyper Dragon monster, this card is unaffected by my opponents card effects, and when I Special Summon a Hyper Dragon, I gain 200 Life Points."

"A cheap trick." Shark dismissed it.

"Oh, really? As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Hyper Dragon Original from my hand." The monster appeared on his field with a hiss. "As I Special Summoned a Hyper Dragon, I gain 200 Life Points from Hypernetic Powercell."

**Ryo's LP: 4200**

"And, as I control a Hyper Dragon, I can Special Summon **Hyper Dragon Prototype** from my hand." This Hyper Dragon was half the size of Original, with glowing red wires wrapped around it.

**Hyper Dragon Prototype, Level 1, Machine, DARK, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Since I Special Summoned a Hyper Dragon, I gain more Life from Powercell." Ryo stated again.

**Ryo's LP: 4400**

"Whilst Prototype is on the field or in the Graveyard, it is treated as being called Hyper Dragon Original." Ryo told him. "I set a card and end my turn."

"Like I care about any of that! My turn!" Shark drew. "I Normal Summon Anchor Shark from my hand, then I Special Summon Jet Shark as I control a Shark monster!" The two Sharks appeared on the field.

"I overlay my Level 3 Anchor and Jet Sharks!" the fish became blue energy that swirled into the galactic portal. "Dual shark of unrivalled launch power! Emerge from the ocean and strike! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Deepsea Combat Tank Shark!" The monster appeared on the field with 1800 bATK.

"Now I activate the Spell, **Shark Storm**!" The card showed several sharks violently thrashing around in a thunderstorm with twisters in the background. "During the turn this card is activated, all Shark monsters I control inflict doubled battle and effect damage! And now, I activate Tank Shark's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, you will take 1000 damage for every Rank 3 or lower monster I control! Though I only control one, Shark Storm's effect will double the damage to 2000!" Tank Shark fired both of its missiles at Ryo.

"I activate the effect of Hyper Dragon Support in my hand." Ryo responded. "By discarding it, I reduce the damage to 0, and add a Hyper Dragon monster from my Deck to my hand. I add a second Hyper Dragon Original." The missiles exploded into an invisible barrier.

"Then with a battle! Deepsea Combat Tank Shark! Attack Hyper Dragon Prototype!" The Xyz monster spun like an underwater twister and charged at the monster.

"Trap card, Fusion Fortress." The Trap Showed a giant mechanical castle with VWXYZ, XYZ and VW all standing atop it. "Whilst this card is face-up on my field, you cannot attack with any monster other then a Fusion monster, but if I control no monsters, this card is destroyed." Tank Shark's second attack also was blocked by an unseen barrier.

Shark grit his teeth. "You coward...I end my turn!"

Ryo nodded. "My turn, then. I Normal Summon my second Hyper Dragon Original, and now, with these three monsters, I will Fusion Summon!" The three monsters combined together in a rainbow whirlpool. "Trio of metallic dragons, with your anger and frenzy, merge together in destruction and hellfire, and be reborn as the mechanical demonic hydra! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! Hyper Dragon Max!" The robotic hydra appeared, staring down its adversary.

"3500 attack!?" Shark flinched.

"Since I Special Summoned, I will gain more Life Points with Powercell." Ryo reminded him.

**Ryo's LP: 4600**

"Battle! Hyper Dragon Max! Attack Deepsea Combat Tank Shark! Maximum Destruction!" The Fusion easily obliterated the Xyz with its trio of mouth lasers, forcing Shark to endure the force of the attack.

**Shark's LP: 2300**

"I end my turn." Ryo finished. "Is that all you've got?"

"Don't mock me...I'll destroy you! Without fail!" Shark declared. "My turn! I Normal Summon Crunch Shark, then Special Summon Shark Stickers as I summoned a Fish monster!" Two more sharks appeared on the field.

"I overlay my Level 3 Crunch Shark and Shark Stickers!" The two monsters followed the example of the ones before them. "Black vengeful knight, rise from the dark bottomless depths, and strike with vicious justice! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Dark Shark Lancer!" The warrior rose up from black waters, brandishing its weapon with 2200 ATK. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"Hmph. It's blatantly obvious what your plan is. You're baiting me into attacking your monster to activate one of your face-downs." Ryo observed, making Shark wince. "Don't think such simple tactics will work on me! My turn! I activate the Spell, **Fusion Reward**!" The card showed Elemental HERO Electrum wearing HERO Medal, as four cards floated around him. "By discarding a card I can target 1 Fusion Monster I control, then draw a card for each one of its named Fusion Materials that are in the Graveyard. I target Hyper Dragon Max allowing me to draw three cards."

"Three cards just like that...!?" Shark hissed.

"Now, by destroying a face-up Hyper Dragon monster I control, I can Special Summon **Hyper Dragon Laser** from my hand!" Max burst into sparkles as a much longer, sleeker black Hyper Dragon took its place, having a noticeably large, electricity filled barrel on the end of its tail, and a V-shaped head.

**Hyper Dragon Laser, Level 6, Machine, DARK, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1400**

"Destroying it for a weaker one...?" Shark thought aloud.

"When Max is destroyed, I Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. I revive the two Original's and Prototype." The three monsters reappeared on the field. "With this, I have Special Summoned four monsters, therefore I gain 800 Life Points.

**Ryo's LP: 4800-5000-5200-5400**

"I activate Laser's effect!" Ryo pointed. "Once per turn, I can destroy one card you control! I'll destroy Dark Shark Lancer!" The Hyper Dragon fired a dark laser from the end of its tail, destroying the Xyz monster.

"Dark Shark Lancer's effect! When it's destroyed whilst it has Overlay Units, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the field!" The monster quickly reappeared in attack position. "Now I activate my Trap, **Overlay Wash**!" The card showed a moonlight beach with two glowing orbs representing Overlay Units buried in the sand, whilst two more Overlay Units burst up out of the ocean. "When I Summon a WATER-Attribute Xyz Monster, I can attach up to two monsters in my Graveyard to it as Overlay Units! I'll attach Crunch Shark and Jet Shark!" The monster regained its two Overlay Units.

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. I activate the Spell, Power Bond to fuse my three weaker Hyper Dragons together!" Lightning crackled around the monsters as they fused together. "Fusion Summon! Arise! Level 10! Hyper Dragon Max!" The monster reappeared. "And with Power Bond's effect, its attack will double! And with Powercells effect, I will gain more Life!" Max's ATK rose to 7000 as Ryo's LP continued to increase.

**Ryo's LP: 5600**

"7000!?" Shark cried out.

"Battle! Hyper Dragon Max will attack Dark Shark Lancer! Maximum Destruction!" The monster began charging energy in its three mouths.

"I have no choice...! I activate Anchor Shark's effect in the Graveyard, which allows me to attach it to Dark Shark Lancer as an Overlay Unit!" The Xyz Monster gained a third comet. "Now I activate the Trap, **Overlay Overthrow!**" The card showed Baby Tiragon and its three Overlay Units smashing into Gagagigo the Risen. "When a Rank 3 or lower monster battles, this card makes it gain 1000 attack for each Overlay Unit it has! With three, Dark Shark Lancer will gain 3000 attack!" The warrior held its weapon aloft as its ATK became 5200.

"So that was your plan...but it won't work now!" Max fired its lasers, destroying Dark Shark Lancer and sending Shark flying and crashing down into the ground.

**Shark's LP: 500**

"D...Dark Shark Lancer's...effect!" Shark grunted in pain. "Since it has Overlay Units...it will revive!" The monster reappeared on the field once more.

"A measly defense. During the End Phase, Power Bond's effect would make me take damage equal to the summoned monsters original attack, however, I activate the Spell De-Fusion to unfuse Hyper Dragon Max and prevent that from happening!" Max split up into its three monsters once again.

"And now Powercell activates..." Shark remembered.

**Ryo's LP: 5800-6000-6200**

"Face it, Shark...you cannot defeat me. Defeat is inevitable for you." Ryo told him.

"You...damn...!" Shark snarled.

"I will destroy you, then card you. And then I will card all of the Lancers, and the Resistance, and all those precious survivors you care about so much." Ryo gave an evil, sadistic grin. "I will destroy you all! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

_Magnetic Barrier: When a Machine-Type monster you control battles, negate that attack and end the Battle Phase. You can banish this card from your Graveyard to prevent all Machine-Type monsters you control from being destroyed by battle, until the end of the turn._

_Hyper Dragon Max: 3 'Hyper Dragon Original', You can Fusion Summon this card from your Extra Deck by sending the above cards you control to the Graveyard (You do not use Polymerization). When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from the Graveyard. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

_Heroic Crowning: Tribute 1 'Heroic Challenger' monster you control, Special Summon 1 'Heroic Champion' monster from your Graveyard, then attach the tributed monster to the summoned monster as an Xyz Material._

_Heroic Arming: Attach 1 'Heroic' monster in your Graveyard to every face up 'Heroic Champion' monster you control as an Xyz Material._

_Hypernetic Anarchy: Pay half your LP: banish any number of 'Hyper Dragon' monsters from your hand, field or Graveayard, then Special Summon 1 'Hyper Dragon' Fusion monster from your Extra Deck or Graveyard that lists those monsters as Fusion Materials, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You can banish this face-up card and the monster Special Summoned by its effect to Special Summon the monsters banished by this cards first effect._

_Dragons Hunger: When you would take damage whilst you control a Dragon-Type monster, you can reduce that damage to 0, then increase 1 Dragon-Type monsters ATK by the negated damage, then increase its ATK by the total ATK of all of you opponents face-up monsters halved. During your next End Phase after you activate this effect, return the targeted monsters ATK to its original value._

_Double Rush: Target 1 monster you control, it can attack twice this Battle Phase._

_Parally Quick Qsuid: Pendulum Effect: When a monster you control is destroyed by battle or card effect, you can Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone._

_Normal Effect: If you control 2 cards in your Pendulum Zones, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the turn this card was Summoned, you can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone, and Special Summon it with its effects negated._

_Red-Eyes Rage: When this card is activated, target 1 'Red-Eyes' monster you control, if you take Battle Damage from a battle involving that monster this turn, inflict its ATK as Effect Damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to target 1 'Red-Eyes' monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and your opponent takes all Battle Damage you would take from that battle, until the End Phase._

_Everlasting Fates: During a turn where 2 monsters you control were destroyed, banish 1 of the destroyed monsters, then Special Summon the other destroyed monster with its effects negate, and its effects become the effects of the banished monster, then target 1 monster your opponent controls, and reduce its ATK by the banished monsters ATK._

_Hypernetic Powercell: Whilst you control a face-up 'Hyper Dragon' monster, this card is unaffected by your opponents card effects. When you Special Summon a 'Hyper Dragon' monster, gain 200 LP._

_Hyper Dragon Prototype: If you control a 'Hyper Dragon' monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This cards name is treated as 'Hyper Dragon Original' whilst it is on the field or in the Graveyard._

_Shark Storm: During the turn this card is activated, all 'Shark' monsters you control inflict double Battle and Effect Damage._

_Fusion Reward: Discard 1 card to target 1 face-up Fusion Monster you control, draw 1 card for each one of its Fusion Materials both used for its Fusion Summon and listed on its card text in your Graveyard._

_Hyper Dragon Laser: You can Special Summon this card by destroying 1 'Hyper Dragon' monster you control. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

_Overlay Wash: When you Special Summon a WATER-Attribute Xyz Monster, you can target up to 2 monsters in your Graveayrd, attach them to that Xyz monster as Overlay Units._

_Overlay Overthrow: When a Rank 3 or lower Xyz Monster you control battles an opponents monster,m increase its ATK by 1000 for every Xyz Material it has attached to it._

**Hey, everybody! New chapter, hooray! I'm still quite busy at the moment, but I had time to make this, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And Kamico-chan and Okanee! Thank you for reviewing! Glad to hear you're both doing well!**

**Now, without further delay, let's get into this chapters question!**

**QOTC: With the release of Parally Quick Qsuid, there is now a Parally for every letter of the Alphabet. Can you name one for each letter? No cheating!**

**Yeah, there's some Arc-VOC testing for you. And by no cheating, I mean no going back to look at past chapters, or looking at my profile.**

**But, I hope you guys all enjoyed and are doing well, thank you so much as always for reading, and I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Extra Xyz Enemy!

"Screw you! I'm not losing!" Shark growled. "My turn!" He looked at the card he just drew and winced.

"That expression tells me you didn't draw what you wanted." Ryo taunted. "How dull."

Shark grit his teeth. "I activate the Spell, **Shark Support**!" The card showed Crunch Shark tossing Anchor Shark like a weapon. "By targeting a Shark monster on my field, I can send another Shark monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and increase its attack and defence by the sent monsters respectively! I'll send the 0 attack and 2000 defence **Shield Shark**!" He took the card out from his Deck and slid it into the Graveyard, boosting Dark Shark Lancer's DEF to 2500.

"Is that all you're able to do?" Ryo grumbled.

"I activate Shield Shark's effect in the Graveyard!" Shark continued, as the monster swam up out of the Graveyard. It was a flat shark in the shape of a shield with iron hard grey plating and light blue plated fins.

**Shield Shark, Level 4, Fish, WATER, ATK: 0 DEF: 2000**

"I can attach this card in my Graveyard to a shark monster I control, and increase its defence by 2000!" Shield Shark attached itself to Shark Lancer's other arm, boosting its DEF further to 4500. "I then switch Dark Shark Lancer to defence position, and end my turn!"

"Is that all you can do now? Defend? What a mighty opponent to Academia you are!" Ryo mocked. "My turn! Once again, I will fuse my three Hyper Dragons together!" The three monsters combined once more.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Hyper Dragon Max!" The three headed behemoth appeared once again. "And since I Special Summoned a Hyper Dragon, I gain Life from Hypernetic Powercell."

**Ryo's LP: 6400**

"That defence may be impressive, but it means nothing against effects! Once per turn, I can destroy a card you control with Hyper Dragon Laser's effect!" The Monster fired a laser from its tail.

"Like hell! Shield Shark's effect prevents the equipped monster from being destroyed by my opponents card effects!" Lancer held up Shield Shark to block the laser. "And with its 4500 defence, you can't touch me!"

"Is that what you think? How naïve." Ryo scoffed. "I activate the Spell, Limiter Removal! This doubles the attack of all Machine monsters I control until the End Phase!" Max and Laser roared as their ATK's became 7000 and 4000 respectively.

"N-No..." Shark breathed in shock.

"Hyper Dragon Max! Attack Dark Shark Lancer! Maximum Destruction!" The monster fired a laser from each of its heads towards Dark Shark Lancer.

"I activate Shield Shark's final effect!" Shark cried. "When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, I can destroy this card instead!" Lancer once again blocked with its monster shield, only for the shark to burst into sparkles from the force of the impact.

"How annoying!" Ryo said. "But I still have Hyper Dragon Laser! Attack Dark Shark Lancer again!" The monster fired a laser from its mouth this time, destroying the Xyz monster. "And without Overlay Units, your monster can't revive from the Graveyard. What a pity."

"You...damn...!" Shark growled in frustration.

"I end my turn. At this point, Limiter Removal's other effect destroys all monsters affected by it." Both Hyper Dragon's burst into sparkles. "And due to Max's effect, I can Special Summon the two Original's and Prototype from my Graveyard in defence position, and gain 200 Life for each via Powercell's effect." The three monsters appeared once more as Ryo gained LP.

**Ryo's LP: 6600-6800-7000**

Shark clenched his fists in frustration. "You..."

"You cannot defeat me, Shark. The sooner you accept that, the better." Ryo grinned. "I'll be sure to card you, just like your precious sister."

"Damnit!" Shark reached for his card, when he realised something. "I'm...shaking? Am I afraid?"

He tried to still his quivering arm, but it was in vain. "This feeling...am I...no, I can't! I can't lose!" He took out a very familiar card. "Rio...what can I do...?"

"Shark!"

His eyes widened and turned upwards as Anna and me landed next to him.

"Anna...and Elliot." He breathed in shock.

"Woah, it's Zane!" I gasped, running over to them. "Wait, it'd be the Japanese name...uhhhh...screw it, I don't know."

"What are you doing here? I don't need your help." Shark grumbled.

"Too bad!" I denied. "I don't care what you're gonna say! Even we could tell from a distance you were in trouble! Save that scornful look for after your safe!"

"Shark!" Anna called out to him. "Please...it may seem hard, but please believe in Elliot!"

"I'm joining this Duel!" I declared, activating my Duel Disk. "My turn!"

_"Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life Points!"_

"Aaaargck!" I gasped as a painful shock went through my body.

**Elliot's LP: 2000**

"Elliot..." Shark breathed.

"You...you're a Lancer." Ryo recognised me. "It doesn't matter! I'll still crush you both!"

I tapped his cards on the screen of my Duel Disk to see their full details. "So that's the situation, huh? In that case, I'll go full Fusion! Using the Scale 1 Parally Rapper Raptor, and the Scale 5 Parally Nighttime Neko, set the Pendulum Scale!" The two monsters rose up in the pillars of light.

"With this, I can Special Summon monsters Levels 2 to 4 simultaneously! Infinite power of unknown origins, bestow upon me the power to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Two lights fell from the portal.

"Level 3! Timestream Wyvern! And Level 4! **Timestream Zeroform**!" The monster that appeared next to Wyvern seemed to be a mixup of all sorts of monsters. It appeared to be bipedal, with its front legs being green curved, bug-like claws, whilst its back legs looked like purple animal paws as black fur covered its torso and back, whilst a long blue tail stretched out behind it with a spike on the end. It's head was covered in red scales resembling a dinosaur, but was covered in a bright pink steel resembling a knights helm, and purple leathery wings that had feathers close to its shoulder blade. A black collar was around its neck, where a blue clock hung from it like a tag.

**Timestream Zeroform, Level 4, Dinosaur, WIND, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1900 Pendulum Scale 7**

"So this is Pendulum Summoning..." Ryo noted.

"I activate Tmestream Zeroform's effect!" I pointed forward. "When this card is Special Summoned whilst I control another Timestream card, I can perform a Fusion Summon using two monsters on my field or in my hand!" Zeroform's body glowed in rainbow colours before it fired a beam from its mouth into the ground that created a Fusion portal. "I'll fuse the Timestream Wyvern on my field with Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior in my hand!" The two monsters were sucked into the portal.

"In the life of the scarred warrior, shed your injured skin, and be renounced in the crimson flames of almighty strength! Fusion Summon! The burning soul of my resolve! Level 9! Yavix the Dragon Emperor!" The dragon emerged from red flames with a mighty roar and 2900 ATK.

"Lancers can use Fusion Summoning!?" Ryo gasped.

"Next, I activate the Spell, Fusion Clock! With it, I'll banish the Timestream Wyvern in my Graveyard and the Timestream Zeroform on my field, to fuse them!" The two monsters turned into a red and blue swirl.

"Young dragon follower through time, fuse with the pure amalgamation of all forms and fill the black sky with light! Fusion Summon! Appear! Blazing arrow that streaks across time! Level 7! Timestream Phoenix!" The Timestream monster also emerged from fire, spreading its wings with its 2100 ATK.

"Finally, I activate the Pendulum Effect of Parally Nighttime Neko! With t, I can fuse the monsters in my Pendulum Zones!" Neko and Rapper Raptor became a purple and yellow whirlpool. "Silent moonlit neko, fuse with the ancient musician and cast a shadow over evil! Fusion Summon! Appear! Stalking shadow across parallel worlds! Level 5! Parally Undersea Umbral!" The shark monster appeared with a growl and 1800 ATK.

"Three Fusion Summons in one turn!?" Ryo yelled.

"Battle! My Fusion monsters will attack the three Hyper Dragons!" All three monsters destroyed a dragon each with their respective attacks. "And since you control no more monsters, Fusion Fortress is destroyed!" The Trap burst apart.

"You little...!" Ryo growled.

"I end my turn." I finished, looking at Shark. "I've gotten rid of your problems Shark. But this is still your Duel. It's only right that you finish it."

He gave me a look I couldn't quite discern, before he looked back at Ryo. "My turn." He looked at the card he drew, then at me. "...Since my opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, I can Special Summon this monster from my hand!" Undersea Umbral roared in agreement. "Come! **Ripple Shark**!"

This shark was quite large and bloated, with a crystal blue colour, wobbling around as if it was completely made out of water. Its fins were incredibly fin, each having a sapphire pearl on the end of them.

**Ripple Shark, Level 5, Fish, WATER, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1700**

"When Ripple Shark is Summoned from the hand, I can Special Summon another Ripple Shark from my Deck!" A second Ripple Shark appeared next to the first one. "I overlay my two Level 5 Ripple Shark's!" The two monsters became blue energy that swam into the galactic portal.

"Blasting through the deepest depths of the ocean, exploding onto land to crush anything that stands in your way! Demolish everything you see in your rage! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 5! **Floating Castle Shark**!"

The monster that appeared did initially look like a giant black castle, with its front gate looking suspiciously like giant fangs, as its underside was nothing more then curved steel. Then, two giant black fins with sharp red fleur-de-lis on them burst out of the side, as well as a giant red back fin, acting as both a spire and a flag. Finally, sharp red eyes flashed out of the wind of its spire windows, as a giant black tail with a crimson crescent fin extended out behind it.

**Floating Castle Shark, Rank 5, Fish, WATER, ATK: 2600 DEF: 3200**

"I activate Castle Shark's effect!" He continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Rank 3 or lower monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck! I'll Special Summon Dark Shark Lancer from my Graveyard!" The Xyz monster flew out of Castle Shark's mouth onto the field.

"Battle! Dark Shark Lancer will attack you directly! Phantom Lance!" The monster threw its lance at Ryo's feet, forcing him to jump back.

**Ryo's LP: 4800**

"Castle Shark's effect allows all Rank 3 or lowers I control to attack twice per turn!" Shark explained. "Dark Shark Lancer will attack again! Phantom Lance!" Once more the monster tossed its weapon, exploding into a rock right next to Ryo and making him fall to the ground.

**Ryo's LP: 2600**

"You...stupid...Xyz scum!" Ryo yelled in frustration.

"Floating Castle Shark! Attack that bastard directly! Tidal Roar!" The giant shark roared as a huge wall of water blasted from its jaws as turrets burst out of its spires and fired purple lasers which combined with it, forming a giant blue and purple twisting laser.

"I can't lose! I CANNOT LOSE! Arrrrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhhh!" Ryo cried as he was blasted back by the force of the attack.

**Ryo's LP: 0**

**Shark and Elliot: WIN!**

"You did it, Shark." I nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous." He scoffed. "I only won because you butted in."

'Ouch. I was only helping!' I winced. 'I get that you're stubborn, but what does it take to-'

"Thank you." He interrupted my thoughts. "If you hadn't arrived, I would have been carded. That's what happened to her..."

"Rio..." Anna mumbled sadly.

"Your sister?" I remembered.

Hesitantly, he showed me a card that depicted a terrified Rio. "If I had come to save her, she would have been saved too. I may not understand you, Elliot Zekaki, but..." He smiled lightly. "No I can tell, you have good intentions."

"Shark..." I smiled.

"Elliot! Anna! Shark!" We looked back to see Kaito, Edo and Fubuki run up to us.

"You guys!" I waved.

"Check it out, I found these guys and brought them along with me!" Fubuki grinned proudly. "Though, it doesn't look like you needed any extra help."

"Fusion!?" Shark quickly readied his Duel Disk.

"Hold on, Shark! They're on our side now!" Anna stopped him.

"Our side?" He didn't look convinced.

"Fubuki..." A weakened Ryo breathed. "You dare...turn against Academia!?"

"Yeah." He shrugged casually. "Sorry, but this guys Unity Dueling is pretty cool to me, see?" He ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance.

"What are the Death Duo doing in the Xyz Dimension?" Edo stepped forward. "You two weren't dispatched here, and I was not informed you were here."

"I can answer that."

We all looked at Ryo, as his Duel Disk suddenly lit up and displayed a holographic image. It displayed a pale woman wearing a ridiculous amount of eyeshadow around her dark purple eyes and blood red lipstick, with long flowing black hair with dark pink strands. She wore a cloak similar to Edo's, but it was black in colour with red edges.

"Who are you!?" I gasped.

"Ms. Misashi!" Shark and Anna gasped.

"Commander Misashi!" Edo hissed.

"Double C Misashi!" Fubuki and Ryo cried.

"You're all correct." She stated with a tone of authority.

"Somebody wanna explain this?" I gestured to her.

"Misashi is a commander of Academia's forces." Edo said.

"What!? There's no way!" Anna interrupted. "Misashi...Misashi was one of the head teachers in the Diamond Branch!"

"Misashi was teacher who told everybody to do their best, and strive towards their goals...We thought she'd died in the attack." Shark grunted.

"My, my...how quickly you children seem to define good and evil." Misashi taunted.

"Misashi was...an undercover agent in the Xyz Dimension." Edo spoke quietly. "She infiltrated the Duel School to prepare for the upcoming invasion..."

"No..." Anna breathed.

"All this time...I was worried about you!" Shark yelled angrily. "You bitch!"

"Your feelings are no concern of mine, Ryoga." Misashi waved, as if he was a bug in her line of sight.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here now!" Edo emphasised.

Fubuki stepped forward. "Double C Misashi-"

"Enough with that Double C nonsense!" She interrupted him. "My name is Covert Commander Misashi! I was sent by the Professor in secret to spy on Edo's effort in taking over the Xyz Dimension. It seems he made the right choice, traitor."

"The Professor..he had such little faith in me!?" Edo growled, squeezing his fist tightly.

"Edo, you have failed. And Fubuki and Ryo, you have been defeated! Disgraceful! All of you!" All three flinched at their harsh words. "It seems I will have to take matters into my own hands!"

"I won't let you!" I shouted, stepping forward. "Fooling all of my friends like this, and hurting others too! Unforgivable! I'm gonna destroy you, you witch!"

"Watch your tongue, brat!" She snapped. "You Lancers are so full of yourself. But that doesn't get you anywhere." She then stepped to the side to reveal a figure behind her.

"Yuya!" I gasped. He was hung up by some kind of red energy chains, and he looked like he had suffered a lot.

"How dare you!?" Edo yelled. "I won't forgive you for this!"

"Oh, really?" She smiled darkly. "I think you have other problems to worry about."

"What are you talking about?" Shark growled.

She laughed. "...Did you really think I didn't know about that little refugee camp you set up?"

Just then, there was the sound of an explosion in the distance. We all turned to see a fire at the top of the hill.

"The shrine!" Anna yelled.

"Misashi!" Shark roared in rage.

"Hahahahahahaha!" She laughed. "With this, the Xyz Dimension is dead! I'll rid myself of all of you!" With that, the holograph disappeared and Ryo disappeared in a flash of light.

"Damnit! DAMNIT!" Shark punched the wall in frustration.

"She's not getting away with this!" Edo declared. "Fubuki! Where is Misashi!?"

"The base is in a building a few streets away." Fubuki pointed. "I'll take you there!"

"Let's hurry!" Kaito declared.

"I'm going to the shrine! Everybody there is in danger!" Anna declared.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Shak asked. "...Elliot?"

'That monster...' It was horrible... 'That bitch!' It was too damn horrible!

**'She's a monster...'** The voice said. **'Unforgivable...she must be punished...'**

"Misashi..." I growled, fuelled by hatred. "How dare you...! You attack everybody, you berate everybody, you take Yuya...!"

"Elliot!" Anna shouted.

"I'm...going to Misashi..." I grunted. "I-I need...a second...go on without me...!" I clutched my head in pain. I couldn't let this happen again!

"...Fubuki, show us the way." Shark urged.

"R-Right. Hurry behind us, Elliot." He urged, before the group ran on ahead.

"Elliot...are you okay?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine..." I starined to speak normally. "Hurry...go to the shrine...!"

"...Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can, though!" She insisted, before taking off on her cannon.

As soon as she was gone, I clutched my head in pain. "Stop it...! Get out...! Get out of my head...!"

"Kill her...kill her!" The voice urged. "She must die! She must pay for her sins!"

"Get out...! Get out...!" The pain intensified, it felt like my head was gonna explode! "A...arrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhh!" There was an explosion of darkness around me.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Mister Anzel! Will you be okay!?"

"I'm fine." Anzel urged, putting on his jacket. "There was an explosion up at the shrine, I have to go there immediately!"

"But you only just fully recovered! What happens if you get hurt again!?" The nurse cried.

"Then I'll come back. I can't just it here and do nothing if I'm better now." He glanced at the other bed, containing a still injured Shun. "Just...take care of Shun, please."

"...Of course." The nurse nodded.

Anzel quickly ran out of the bulding and down the street. "Something terrible has happened, I know it. I have to help everybody!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Anzel screeched to a halt as a figure stopped in front of him. "Who are you? Get out of my way!"

"...My name is Paluis." The Xyz Guardian spoke. "Anzel...I cannot allow you to continue roaming freely."

"I don't have time for this, little girl! Get out of my way!" Anzel urged.

"Your very existence is a crime." She spoke with dead seriousness. "If you're left to your own devices, it will spell disaster. It is my duty to stop you!" She activated her Heartland Duel Disk, creating a pink blade.

"Ngh...! You want to get in my way? I'll end this in an instant!" Anzel activated his own Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Anzel vs. Paluis LP: 4000**

"I'll start." Paluis stated. "I set a monster and a card. Turn end."

"My turn!" Anzel drew with urgency. "I Normal Summon Glia Cell Dragon, and with its effect I'll add Young Cell Dragon from my Deck to my hand. As I control only a Level 1 monster, I'll Special Summon the 2 Yong Cell Dragon's in my hand!" The two monsters lined up alongside Glia Cell.

"I overlay my Level 1 Glia Cell and two Young Cell Dragons!" The three monsters combined into the galactic portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Ghost Dragon!" The monster appeared on the field growling lowly. "Now I detach all Overlay Units from Ghost Dragon, to Rank t up to a Rank 10 monster!" Ghost Dragon absorbed all its Overlay Units before turning into purple energy that surged into the portal.

"Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery, and reveal a bright future for all of us! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! New Future Dragon!" The long serpentine dragon roared as it appeared with 4000 ATK.

"That dragon again, it's so predictable." Paluis stated.

"I activate New Future Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I'll banish all cards on the field until the End Phase! Future Teleportation!" All monsters on the field disappeared in a blue light. "And since New Future was banished whilst it had no Overlay Units, it is immediately Special Summoned back to the field!" The dragon reappeared on the field.

"I'll end this right now! New Future Dragon will attack directly! Stream of the Future!" The Xyz Monster roared as it fired a black and blue laser from its jaws.

"I activate the effect of Ghostrick Jackfrost in my hand." A little snowman appeared from the card in Paluis' hand. "When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can set it in face-down defence position, then set this monster on my field!" A blizzard picked up around New Future Dragon.

"You won't! I activate the Quick Play Spell **Xyz Legacy**!" The card showed Utopia Kaiser glowing Golden as the regular Utopia appeared from a white light in front of it. "By releasing an Xyz Monster, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster with a Rank equal to half that monster Rank or less from my Extra Deck! I'll release the Rank 10 New Future Dragon, and Special Summon the Rank 4 Super Cell Dragon!" The blizzard burst apart as New Future Dragon fell into the Graveyard, and Super Cell took his place.

"Since the original target wasn't set, I can't set Jackfrost." Paluis said.

"Then that leaves you open to attack! Super Cell Dragon will attack directly!" The monster began charging energy.

"I activate the effect of Ghostrick Lantern in my hand." Paluis diverted. "When an opponents monster attacks directly, I can negate that attack, then set this monster." A giant jack-o-lantern appeared and cackled loudly, startling Super Cell Dragon into stopping its attack before another spiked blue orb representing a monster appeared on her field.

Anzel gritted his teeth. "Is she deliberately stalling? I activate Super Cell Dragon's effect! By releasing it, I can Special Summon a Dragon from my Graveyard with its effects negated! Revive! New Future Dragon!" Super Cell disappeared to be replaced by New Future.

"New Future Dragon will attack the set Ghostrick Lantern! Stream of the Future!" The monster once more fired its laser, destroying the face-down monster.

"I activate Ghostrick Specter's effect in my hand." Paluis showed the little sheet covered monster. "When a Ghostrick monster I control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by an opponents monster or card effect, I can set this monster, then draw a card." Another orb appeared as she drew a card.

"Shit, that's all I can do...turn end. New Future Dragon's effect ends at this point." Anzel finished, Paluis' set cards returning to her field.

"You think I didn't know about New Future Dragon?" Paluis asked. "It is my resolve to defeat you. My turn! First, I'll Flip Summon my face down Ghostrick Specter, in order to Normal Summon the Ghostrick Jackfrost in my hand!" The orb turned into Specter as the snowman appeared next to it.

"Now I Flip Summon my face down Ghostrick Jiangshi, and activate its effect." A little ghost with a seal on its hat appeared. "When this card is flipped face up, I can add a Ghostrick from my Deck to my hand with a Level equal to or less then the number of Ghostrick's I control. Since I control three, I can add a Level 3 or lower. I choose the Level 3 Ghostrick Mummy."

"This getting ridiculous, I don't have time for this!" Anzel yelled.

"In that case, I'll end this as swiftly as possible." Paluis stated. "I overlay my Level 1 Ghostrick Jackfrost and Ghostrick Specter!" The two monsters became purple energy swirling into the portal. "Dark horseman of fairy tales, pierce through the shadows of the knight! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Ghostrick Dullahan!" A headless knight riding a white horse appeared, wielding a sword and 1000 ATK.

'So she can use Xyz...just who is this girl?' Anzel thought.

"Dullahan gains 200 attack for every Ghostrick card on the field." The monsters ATK rose to 1400. "But! Using Dullahan as material, I will Rank it up!"

"What!? Ranking up without a Rank-Up-Magic!?" Anzel gasped as the monster turned into purple energy.

"Impish angel of mystery and deceit, captivate the hearts of foolish mortals, and let free your mischief! Rank Up! Xyz Change! Descend! Rank 4! Ghostrick Angel of Mischief!" The Xyz angel appeared with a flirtatious wink and 2000 ATK.

"I now activate Angel of Mischief's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can add a Ghostrick Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand!" The Xyz Monster blew a kiss as Paluis took out a Spell. "I add the Field Spell, Ghostrick Mansion, and activate it!"

Suddenly, the destroyed buildings around them warped and changed into a graveyard, with a giant, yet brightly lit ghostly mansion standing behind Paluis.

"Whilst this card is on the field, all battle damage from non-Ghostrick monsters is halved." Paluis explained. "Also, face down monsters cannot be attacked, but if a player controls ONLY set monsters, they can be attacked directly!"

"What? This works out in my favour, then! Your monsters focus on being face-down!" Anzel pointed out.

"You're underestimating me." Paluis told him. "The effect of Ghostrick Dullahan activates as it was sent to the Graveyard just now by being detached. With it, I can add another Ghostrick card in my Graveyard to my hand. I add Ghostrick Lantern."

"That monster..." Anzel remembered its effect.

"I activate Jiangshi's effect. Once per turn, I can change it to face down defence position." The monster became a spiked orb once more. "Battle! Ghostrick Angel of Mischief will attack!"

"Are you joking!? New Future Dragon's attack is double that of your monster!" He cried.

"At this point, I activate the Continuous Trap, Ghostrick-Go-Round." The card flipped up. "During the battle Phase, I can activate one of its two effects. By changing my face down Jiangshi to face up attack position, I will set your monster!" Jiangshi reappeared as New Future Dragon turned into a spiked orb.

"Ngh!" He realised.

"Since the only monsters you control are set, Angel of Mischief will attack directly! Trick Heart!" The monster created a pink heart which it tossed at Anzel, exploding at his feet and forcing him to jump back.

**Anzel's LP: 2000**

"Jiangshi shall also attack you directly!" The other monster blew a small fireball, which Anzel shielded himself against by crossing his arms.

**Anzel's LP: 1600**

"I set 2 cards and end my turn." She finished.

"She's...strong." Anzel admitted. "I don't think I'm gonna get out of this as easily as I thought...time to get serious! My turn!"

"Continuos Trap! Ghostrick Night!" Paluis interrupted him as the card flipped up. "As long as I control both a Ghostrick monster and this card, you cannot Flip Summon. Your new Future Dragon is sealed!"

"Don't count on it!" Anzel countered. "As I control no face up cards, I can Normal Summon **Plant Cell Dragon** from my hand without Tributing!" The monster that appeared was a tangled web of green vines that had red glowing nucleus and water constantly flowing through them, as its long vine tail extended out behind it, and a long thorned neck connecting to a bubble for a head with green horns, red eyes and a pumpkin mouth filled with thorns for teeth.

**Plant Cell Dragon, Level 5, Dragon, WATER, ATK: 1900 DEF: 1200**

"When Plant Cell Dragon is Normal or Tribute Summoned, I can Special Summon a Cell Dragon from my hand or Graveyard! I choose the Level 4 Fat Cell Dragon in my hand!" The yellow blobby monster appeared next to the plant one. "And I activate its effect to increase its Level by 1, to 5!"

"I overlay my Level 5 Plant and Fat Cell Dragon's!" The two monsters became blue and orange energy. "Abandoned soul faded from memory, possessing the ancient ruins from identical remembrance! Rise now, and shake the earth itself to its very core! Xyz Summon! Reveal yourself! Rank 5! Yavix the Forgotten Gaia!" The giant golem rose up with 2700 ATK.

"There it is..." Paluis mumbled to herself.

"Yavix's effect activates! When it is Xyz Summoned, I detach all Overlay Units, then activate one of two effects for each one!" Yavix absorbed both its Overlay Units. "Using both, I will return the Traps Ghostrick-Go-Round and Ghostrick Night to your hand!" a purple light emitted from Yavix's body, making Paluis add the two traps to her hand.

"And since Ghostrick Night is no longer on the field, I Flip Summon New Future Dragon!" The long majestic dragon reappeared on the field with a mighty roar.

"Battle! Yavix will attack Ghostrck Jiangshi!" His Yavix began charging up its two cannon arms.

"I activate Ghostrick Lantern's effect n my hand!" Paluis revealed it. "I negate the attack and set this monster on my field!" Once more, a giant ghostly face of Lantern scared Yavix into stopping its attack before it was set.

"But I still have New Future Dragon!" Anzel pointed out. "Go, New Future! Attack Jiangshi!" The dragon screeched as it charged up its attack.

"Trap card, open! Ghostrick Scare!" Paluis countered again. "By flipping up any of my set monsters into face up defence position, I can flip the same number of your monsters into face down defence position! I'll flip up Ghostrick Lantern, and set New Future dragon again!" Lantern cackled as it appeared on the field, whilst the dragon was forced back down into an orb again.

"No!" Anzel cried.

"You cannot defeat me Anzel." Paluis told him. "I have made it my goal to stop you, and what you will wrought."

"I don't know what you're talking about...but I will not lose to you!" He shouted. "I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Talk all you like." Her eyes sharpened into an angry look. "But for the sake of all dimensions, I will destroy you!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Up at the shrine, Gongenzaka, Sawatari, Allen and Sayaka stood firm with their Duel Disks activated, the survivors cowering behind them, as Obelisk Force members advanced on them with evil grins, a blazing fire which was once the shrine behind them.

"Those bastards...attacking us all of a sudden like this!" Allen shouted.

"But the Academia soldiers who were helping us were attacked too. It doesn't make any sense." Sayaka pointed out.

"These must be different members, come here to wipe out the traitors!" Gongenzaka figured.

"Who cares!? I'll take them all on!" Sawatari declared.

Just then, a large explosion tossed the front soldiers into the air, as a cannon suddenly landed in front of them.

"Sis!" Allen cried.

"You sons of bitches have got some nerve!" She yelled angrily. "I'm going to beat your heads so far up your asses they'll get stuck there!"

"S-Scary...!" Sawatari admitted.

"That's my Sis for ya!" Allen grinned as the four other Duelists stepped forth and faced the oncoming threat.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Are you sure this is it?" Kaito asked, as Fubuki had lead them to an abandoned building not unlike the rest of them.

"It's a covert base for a reason. To stay hidden, y'know?" He told them. "Anyway, keep quiet."

The group of four walked in cautiously, looking around to see only darkness.

"The floor is metal." Shark observed, tapping the ground.

"Here." Fubuki tapped his knuckled against something metal. "This is the door to the covert base."

There was a sliding sound, as they all filed in, but could only see one thing hanging in front of them.

"Yuya!" Edo cried, as the Entertainment Duelist was suspended in the air by the same red energy chains.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" He waned them.

Suddenly, identical energy chains appeared and clamped onto the four Duelists arms and legs, before a heavy shock was sent through it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh!" They all screamed as the shock coursed through their bodies, before they were all violently yanked upward and hung alongside Yuya.

"Guys...!" Yuya breathed in pain.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You fools are priceless!" The lights switched on, revealing a control center filled with monitoring screens, as a familiar figure sat on a velvet chair just below them.

"Misashi...!" Shark growled.

"Honestly, you are pathetic." Misashi laughed. "Why bother going through a Duel against all of you, when Ii can just capture you all instantly like this? So simple!"

"You coward! Duel me fairly!" Shark shouted.

"I've got a better idea..." Spotlights also fell on a chained up Grace and Gloria. "I'm going to turn all of you into the Professor, and kill everybody left in this stupid dimesion! You're all worthless now!"

"You! Arrrrrgggghhhh!" Shark was shocked once again.

"Shark!" Kaito called to him.

"You little brats really are annoying." Misashi grumbled. "Even when I was undercover teaching you, all you did was whine about wanting to become stronger, it pissed me off! But now I have you all right where I want you, the mighty Duelists that rebelled against Academia!"

"How could this have happened..." Edo grunted.

At that moment, there was the sound of footsteps, as a figure walked into the room.

"Elliot!" Yuya gasped.

"Elliot! Run! It's a trap!" Kaito called.

"You! You're the one who sad you were gonna beat me, weren't you!?" Misashi cried. "Well, let's see you try now!" Energy shackles burst out all around.

But then, a shadowy aura erupted, completely destroying all of the chains and making them clatter to the ground in pieces.

"What!?" Misashi yelled.

"What was...?" Shark began.

I stepped forward, a shadowy aura around me, as my eyes glowed purple.** "IIIIIII'm heeeeeeeere to kiiiiiiiiiill yoooooooooooou!"**

_Shark Support: Target 1 'Shark' monster you control, send 1 'Shark' monster from your Deck to the Graveyard, and increase the targeted monsters ATK and DEF by the sent monsters ATK and DEF respectively, until the end of your opponents next turn._

_Shield Shark: If this card is in your Graveyard, you can equip it to a 'Shark' monster you control, but banish this card when it next leaves the field. The equipped monster gains 2000 DEF and cannot be destroyed by card effects. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

_Timestream Zeroform: Pendulum Effect: If you would Fusion Summon a monster, you can use this card in your Pendulum Zone as one of the materials, ignoring the cards conditions._

_Normal Effect: If this card is Special Summoned, and you control another face up 'Timestream' card, you can Fusion Summon 1 monster using 2 monsters you control or in your hand as Fusion Materials. You can only use this effect of 'Timestream Zeroform' once per turn._

_Ripple Shark: If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you Summon this card from your hand, you can Special Summon 1 'Ripple Shark' from your Deck._

_Floating Castle Shark: 2 Level 5 monsters. Once per turn, you can detach an Xyz Material from this card to Special Summon a Rank 3 or lower monster from your Graveyard or Extra deck. Rank 3 or lower monsters you control can attack twice during each Battle Phase, and are unaffected by your opponents card effects._

_Xyz Legacy: Tribute 1 Xyz Monster you control, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Extra Deck with a Rank equal to or less then half of the tributed monsters Rank._

_Plant Cell Dragon: If you control no face up cards, you can Normal Summon this card from your hand without Tributing. When this card is Normal or Tribute Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 'Cell Dragon' monster from your hand or Graveyard._

**A neeeeeeew chapter! Man it's been a while! Have you guys seen the latest episodes? Wow! Things are really going down, now! And even the sixth series was announced! Guess who's going to be writing a fanfic on it? (Hint: It's me.)**

**So yeah, lots of stuff has happened now, how do you guys think it will turn out? On a different note though, I'd like to give a shoutout! It goes out to Master of Anime224 and his story 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Reality's Curtain', as their story is the first Arc-V story to be featured on TV Tropes! Congratulations! So go check out that story, and help contribute to its TV Tropes page!**

**But now then, onto todays question!**

**QOTC: If Elliot and his dimensional counterparts had Christmas attire, what would they wear? OR if they were to celebrate Christmas with all the other Arc-V characters, how would they do it?**

**Yep, this one is Christmas themed. You guys can actually consider this chapter an early Christmas present! Also, ThatLoneAvenger, of course you can use questions at the end of your chapter too! Trust me, I didn't invent the concept!**

**Thank you all so much for reading, and supporting Arc-VOC for yet another year! It's because of all of you that this story is still going today! So really, thanks so much!**

**MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: The Infinite Light

"Heeheeheehee..." I giggled.

"Elliot..." Yuya mumbled. "That darkness..."

"No..." Yuto appeared next to him. "It's different. The one emanating from Elliot is...deeper."

"What just happened!? That didn't make any sense!" Misashi complained.

"Oh geez, shut up! You're annooooooyiiiiing!" I whined. "Hurry uuuuup! I wanna kill you already!" I activated my Duel Disk.

"Dueling is such a pain...fine then! I have to do everything myself!" Misashi activated her Academia Duel Disk, creating a green blade.

_"Field Spell: Cross Ov-erererererererrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"_ The Action Field began glitching out on my screen.

"Please, you think I didn't know that you Lancer's used Action Fields?" Misashi smirked. "I had this base fitted with a special jamming device that negates that cards activa-"

"Blablablableeblooblaaaaaaaa! I don't caaaaaaare!" I sang. "I just wanna tear you limb from limb! Hahahahahaha!"

"How dare you!? I'll finish you here and now!" She yelled.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Misashi LP: 4000**

"Me first! Me first!" I laughed. "I summon Timestream Quartz! Aaaaaaaand since I control a Timestream monster, I can Special Summon Timestream Vamp!" The two monsters appeared next to each other on the field.

"I overlay my Level 2 Timestream servants!" The monsters became orange and green energy that dived into the portal. "Searing carnivorous plant, burn all to ash, and feast on their charred flesh! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 2! Parally Fiery Flytrap!" The monster appeared with a growl and 1000 ATK. "I end my turn! Try to get pas this you dumb whore!" Kill her, kill her, kill her!

"An Xyz Summon? My turn!" Misashi drew. "I Normal Summon **Solizardier Backup Gecko**!" The monster that appeared was a green gecko with yellow eyes standing on two legs, whilst bronze armour was wrapped around its torso, and a large steel backpack was strapped to its back, with a green symbol that looked like a salamander wth a red 'X' scar on its back.

**Solizardier Backup Gecko, Level 4, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 1200 DEF: 1000**

"Now I activate the Spell, **Divide and Conquer**!" The card showed Backup Gecko splitting into two versions of itself whilst charging a single goblin soldier. "With this, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Solizardier from my hand, and prevent a face-up monster my opponent controls from activating its effects! I Special Summon **Solizardier Defend Frillneck** from my hand!" An orange frilled neck lizard appeared wearing bulky dark green armour with shield pieces on its frills.

**Solizardier Defend Frillneck, Level 4, Reptile, EARTH, ATK: 600 DEF: 2200**

"And I shall prevent Parally Fiery Flytrap from activating its effects!" Flytrap growled as it lost its effect. "Prepare yourself, Lancer! I overlay my Level 4 Solizardier's Backup Gecko and Defend Frillneck!" The monsters became red and orange energy. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! **Solizardier Assault Salamander**!"

A red salamander of its hind legs appeared, carrying a giant golden blade in its right hand whilst carrying a silver shield with the same lizard crest of it in its left, whilst having bronze torso armour and a knight-like helmet, whilst also having clawed silver shoes, and a golden dagger on the end of its tail.

**Solizardier Assault Salamander, Rank 4, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 2100 DEF: 1900**

"You bitch!" Shark shouted. "How dare you use Xyz Summoning!?"

"Quiet, you." Misashi snapped. "Taking advantage of that which you steal from the enemy is all part of war."

"Don't...compare Dueling to war!" Yuya cried.

"You shut up too. I activate Assault Salamander's effect! By detaching all of its Overlay Units, I can Special Summon an equal number of **Solizardier Token's** to my field! I detach both to summon 2 Tokens!" The monster absorbed both its red comets before two green lizards wearing white armour that had the same emblem on it appear, wielding a lightning bolt shaped dagger in each claw.

**Solizardier Token, Level 3, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000**

"Battle! The first Solizardier Token will attack Parally Fiery Flytrap!" The Token jumped towards the Xyz Monster with a screech.

"Stupid! So laughably stupid!" I laughed. "Fiery Flytrap has a continuous effect! The first monster it battles each turn is destroyed without conducting battle!" The monster opened its beautiful fang filled jaw and crushed the monster in its teeth, the Token screaming in pain as it was eaten alive.

"Hmph. You think I didn't expect something like that?" Misashi retorted. "Assault Salamander has a second effect! When a Solizardier Token is destroyed, it gains 300 attack until the End Phase!" The Xyz Monster growled as its ATK rose to 2400. "

"Now the other Solizardier Token shall battle! This will be a Double KO!" The Token jumped forward and slashed at my monster, as it blew hot flames over it, both monsters being destroyed. "Assault Salamander's effect will activate again!" Its ATK became 2700. "Finally, Assault Salamander will attack you directly! Searing Slash!" The monsters blade glowed red hot before it slashed me, throwing me back.

**Elliot's LP: 1300**

"Have you learnt your lesson yet?" She asked.

"Ha! Hahahahahaha!" I cried, standing up with a manic grin. "You call that a lesson!? I've had better lessons from the Obelisk Force on how not to be generic useless shitheads! You wanna see a lesson!? Hurry up and end your turn! I'll gladly inflict as much pain as possible!"

Misashi's glare hardened. "I set a card and end my turn. At this point, Assault Salamander's attack returns to normal, and I activate Backup Gecko's effect in the Graveyard. By banishing this card from my Graveyard during the End Phase, I can Special Summon a number off Solizardier Token's equal to the number that were destroyed this turn!" Two more Token's took their previous ones place.

"Dumbie! My turn!" I drew. "I Normal Summon Timestream Wyvern!" The small dragon appeared on the field. "And due to its effect, I can Special Summon the Level 3** Timestream Followlong**!" A second little Timestream dragon appeared, only this one was emerald green, long and serpentine, with comically oversized black claws on its hands, with the end of its tail black and looking like a clock hand, whilst it had two horns on its head that were each curved around to have a green pendulum clock hang from each of them, with sharp blue eyes and wavy orange hair with zigzagged orange whiskers.

**Timestream Followlong, Level 3, Dragon, WIND, ATK: 1300 DEF: 900**

"I activate Followlong's effect now!" I pointed. "As I control two monsters with the same Level, I can Special Summon another Timestream from my Deck with the same Level, and its effects negated!" Followlong breathed a yellow breath, opening up a summon portal on the ground. "I Special Summon Timestream Youth!" The young female monster lined up next to the two dragons.

"Here it comes! I overlay my Level 3 Timestream Wyvern, Followlong, and Youth!" The three monsters became red, green and yellow energy that all swirled together. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The Xyz monster appeared with a roar and its 2400 ATK.

"More Xyz monsters?" Misashi muttered in disgust.

"No more waiting! Battlebattlebattlebattle! Timestream Dragon! Attack Solizardier Assault Salamander!" The dragon roared before flying forward, claws at the ready.

"Trap card, open! **Solizardier Tactics**!" The Trap showed Solizardier Tokens forming a shield wall to protect Backup Gecko. "Whilst this card is face-up on the field, my opponent can only target Solizardier Token's for attacks, and I take no Battle Damage involving Solizardier Tokens!" Tmestream Dragon suddenly swerved to the side, now aiming at one of the Tokens.

"REALLY!? You think that'll save your dumbass ass!?" I shouted. "Nope! Nada! NO WAY! Timestream Dragon's effect! I detach two Overlay Units to end the battle, and inflict damage equal to your monsters attack! Time Stream!" The dragon absorbed two of its comets before firing blue energy streams from its wing that exploded around her.

**Misashi's LP: 3000**

"You think it's over!? Eeeeeeeeeh! WRONG! I activate the Quick Play Spell **Rank-Up-Magic Shadow Rise**!" The card showed a blood red and black explosion with two red eyes over a black symbol of a cross. "I target a monster I control, then Rank it up into a DARK monster!" Timestream Dragon became dark purple energy that dived into the galactic portal.

"Rage filled monster, wrongly sealed for your glorious power, be released from your prison! Drown the world in fire and screams! Paint the world red with blood! And destroy the corpses of all who dare to oppose you by tearing their flesh from their bones and mercifully ending their pathetic existence from time itself! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Arise! Rank 4! Timestream Destruction Dragon!" The dragon appeared, black as the night, and roared skyward with its 2600 ATK.

"What happened...to Timestream Dragon?" Yuya gasped.

"It...It's like Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon..." Yuto compared it.

"Rip and tear her to pieces, Destruction Dragon!" The dragon charged at one of the Solizardier Tokens. "You think your safe!? No way in hell! Destruction Dragon's effect! By detaching its two remaining Overlay Units, I'll reduce your Tokens attack to zero, and inflict the same amount of damage to you!"

"Wait! Don't use your Overlay Units carelessly!" Kaito cried.

"Drain Annihilation!" His plea fell on deaf ears as the dragons bladed wings opened up to reveal the purple crystals beneath, firing violet electricity that shocked the Tokens ATK down to 0 and hit Misashi as well, making her gasp in evident pain.

**Misashi's LP: 2000**

"Take it, whore! Massacre Cannon!" It fired a giant blast of dark energy from its jaws that obliterated the Token.

"Moron! Due to Solizardier Tactics, I'll take no damage!" Despite the proclamation, Misashi was still blown off her feet by the sheer force of the attack, and all the monitors behind her shattered as the stray fire blasted into the walls.

"Aaaaah!" The captured Duelists yelled as they were violently shook around by the vibrations.

"As if I care! I set a card and end my turn!" I finished. "I don't! I don't! I will kill you, I WILL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, AND PAINT THIS ROOM RED WITH YOUR BLOOD!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Gaaaaarg!" The last Obelisk Force member fell back, as the fire finally turned solely to smoke.

"That's the last of them." Anna said, as the Duelists deactivated their Duel Disks.

"Everybody seems to have been moved away to those bunkers the others mentioned." Allen noted.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad everything's okay. But I have to head off!"

"What!? You can't just leave!" Sawatari cried.

"Elliot and everybody are going after the one who attacked us!" Anna said. "I'm going to go help them!"

"In that case, you must let I, the manly Gongenzaka, accompany you!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

"You have to take me, too! can't let them hog the limelight!" Sawatari complained.

"My cannon is not a taxi! Get off!" Anna raged as she kicked Sawatari in the face.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"It's my turn." Paluis drew. "As I control a face-up Ghostrick, I can Normal Summon Ghostrick Mummy from my hand." The bulky Ghostrick clawed its way out of one of the graves with a groan. "With Mummy's effect, I can Normal Summon an additional time this turn. I'll Normal Summon Ghostrick Stein." The other Bulky Ghostrick also rose up out of the earth, standing next to Mummy.

"I activate Ghostrick Angel of Mischief's effect as well, detaching an Overlay Unit to add a Ghostrick Spell or Trap from my Deck to my hand." She took a card from her Deck, making her hand count 3.

"Even after everything she's done, she still has both a field and hand advantage..." Anzel muttered.

"I activate the effects of Ghostrick's Lantern and Jiangshi, allowing me to flip them face down." The Two monsters became spiked blue spheres again. "Now I activate the Spell, **Ghostrick Magic**!" The card showed Ghostrick Witch putting on a magic show as Ghostrick Lantern burst out of a top hat to entertain Ghostrick's Mummy and Stein.

"By releasing any number of set monsters I control, I can Special Summon an equal number of Ghostrick's from my Deck. I release the face down Jiangshi and Lantern..." The two monsters burst into sparkles. "To summon Ghostrick's Witch and Ghoul!" The two monsters appeared on the field in ATK Position.

"Now I activate Witch's effect, to set Yavix the Forgotten Gaia." Witch waved her broomsticks, unleashing golden sparkles that covered the Xyz Monster, and set it on the field. "With this, you have no face up monsters. Therefore, I can attack directly!"

"Ngh..." Anzel hissed.

"I activate Ghostrick Ghoul's effect." Paluis pointed. "By targeting a Ghostrick I control, during the Battle Phase it gains attack equal to all other Ghostrick's attacks, under the condition that only it can attack this turn. I target Ghostrick Stein!" The beefy monster jumped up.

"Battle! Ghostrick Stein will attack you directly, under Ghoul's effect!" Ghoul cackled as dark purple spirits from the other four monsters surrounded Stein, boosting its ATK to a staggering 7400.

"Trap Card, open! **Soul Stone Statue of Dragons**!" The card depicted a giant crystal statue of a big bulky dragon, carrying a giant crimson ruby in its front claws. "By releasing a Dragon I control, I can Special Summon this card as a monster with the same attack and defence! I choose my face down New Future Dragon!" The monster burst into sparkles as the dragon on the Trap took its place with 4000 ATK. "Since I now control a face up monster, you cannot attack me directly!"

"But Stein now has more then enough attack power to defeat you!" Paluis pointed, as the monster fell towards the Trap Dragon.

"Not yet! Soul Stone Statue of Dragons is unaffected by my opponents card effects, and all Battle Damage either player receives from battles involving it is reduced to 0!" The dragon statue was smashed to pieces as Anzel was thrown back from the sheer force of the attack, but he was able to jump off the rubble falling alongside him to land safely.

"I was so close..." Paluis whispered as Stein's ATK returned to normal.

"When Soul Stone Statue leaves the field, I take 1000 damage." Anzel winced as a damaging aura covered him.

**Anzel's LP: 600**

"Fine...I'll end it next turn. I activate the effects of all my Ghostrick's minus Angel of Mischief, t set them all!" The four Ghostrick's became monster orbs. "I then set 2 cards and end my turn."

'Those cards are Ghostrick Night and Ghostrick-Go-Round..." Anzel remembered. 'I really am in a difficult position.' He placed two fingers on top of my Deck. 'Can I...do this?'

_"You really are strong, Anzel!"_

His eyes widened. "Ruri...?'

He remembered a time when he, she, Yuto and Shun were all sitting together...

_"Hmph, you should've seen him when he first arrived." Shun smirked. "He was the weakest Duelist, no doubt about it."_

_"Hey! Don't tell her that!" Anzel complained._

_"But you really have become incredibly strong, Anzel." Yuto said. "It just goes to show how much you can improve."_

'That's right...I've become strong!' Anzel thought. 'And I've been fighting all this time, to get all my friends back, and have stupid, dumb, meaningless times like that again! Which is why...I can't lose here!'

"My...TURN!" He drew.

"I activate my Traps! Ghostrick Night and Ghostrick-Go-Round!" The two cards flipped up once again. "I'll seal your moves off this turn, then end it on the next!"

Anzel looks at the card he drew. "This is..." He smiled lightly. "I activate my face down Quick-Play Spell, Sealing Heart!" The card showed a silver dagger with a ruby heart on the end of its stabbing several papers into the middle of a red hex circle. "By destroying one monster I control, I can prevent the activation of, and negate the effects of all Spells and Traps you control! I'll destroy my face down Yavix, to negate your cards!" Yavix burst into sparkles as all of Paluis' Spells and Traps greyed, the Field fading around them.

"My cards...but it doesn't matter!" Paluis declared. "You have no cards on your field, and only once card in your hand! You can't defeat me in one turn with that!"

"...Are you sure?" Anzel said. "I activate the Spell; **Rank-Up-Magic Cell Evolution!**" The card showed a shining white outline of a star, as multi-coloured cells flew alongside it, leaving a rainbow trail behind it. "This card Ranks up an Xyz Monster on my field, but f I have no monsters, I can Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Graveayard with its effects negated, THEN Rank it up!"

"A Rank-Up from the Graveyard!?" Paluis gasped.

"I will revive New Future Dragon, and Rank it up!" The dragon rose out of the Graveayard, before turning into yellow energy that ascended into the galactic portal above it.

"Dragon of countless legends, rise from your golden age, and raise your blades of pure white to deliver judgement upon the cowardly and the wicked! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Descend! Rank 11! **Revealing Swords Dragon**!"

The dragon appeared almost looked like a golden version of Dark Rebellion, with a long neck and tail, only covered in white armour with a shining blade on the end of its tail, as its white armour that covered it had crystal clear pearls in its chest, shoulders and knees, with similar claws on its hands and feet that shone blindingly. It's head was covered by a knight visor, the mouth piece broken into two pumpkin mouth shaped halves to reveal a jaw filled with pristine white fangs, as two golden eyes glowed through its eye piece. Its wings were non-existent, instead, ten blindingly shining swords, five on each side of its body, bloated around it, stretching out to an impossible length nearly twice the size of the dragon itself, in what could only be described as a wing shape.

**Revealing Swords Dragon, Rank 11, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 3500 DEF: 4000**

"What? I've never seen an Xyz Monster like that before!" Paluis cried.

"Rank-Up-Magic Cell Evolution has one more effect." He sad. "When the monster is Ranked up successfully, I can attach any number of Cell Dragon's in my Graveyard to it as Overlay Units! I attach Glia Cell Dragon, the two Young Cell Dragon's, Plant Cell Dragon, Fat Cell Dragon, and Super Cell Dragon!" The monsters became six yellow comets that circled around the new dragon.

"Revealing Swords Dragon's effect!" Anzel continued. "Whilst this card is on the field, all monsters are flipped face up without applying flip effects, and monsters cannot be flipped down via card effects!" Revealing Swords Dragon roared as a light descended from its wings, revealing the four set Ghostrick's.

"With this, I actvate the effect of Revealing Swords Dragon!" Anzel declared. "By detaching any number of Overlay units, I can destroy an equal number of face up monsters my opponent controls, and gain Life Points equal to their total attack!"

"What did you say!?" Paluis gasped.

"I detach five Overlay Units!" The dragon absorbed five yellow comets. "Destroy all five Ghostrick's! Sword Heaven!" The dragon roared to the heavens as a blinding light descended, and its ten swords swung in a furious dance that slashed the monsters to ribbons, whilst Anzel was covered in a soft light.

**Anzel's LP: 8000**

"My monsters...and he gained that much Life..." Paluis breathed. "B-But even so! Your monster doesn't have enough attack power to one shot me!"

"Maybe not...but..." Anzel gave her a death glare. "You also take damage equal to the total attack of the destroyed monsters!"

"I-I-Impossible!" She gasped.

"Go, Revealing Swords Dragon!" The dragon fired a powerful ray of light from its swords that hit her full on.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" She screamed.

**Paluis' LP: 0**

**Anzel: WIN!**

"I win." Anzel stated as the lght and the holograms faded, but when they did, Paluis was nowhere to be found. "What? Where did she...? Ugh, I'm sick of these disappearing weirdoes always appearing in front of ME."

He looked up at the shrine, which was only billowing moke now. "That took too long...everybody at the shrine is...!"

"Anzeeeeeeeeel!" His attention was diverted as Allen and Sayaka ran up to him.

"Allen? Sayaka? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"After everything that happened, we had to check up on you!" Sayaka said.

"The shrine was attacked, but luckily we managed to evacuate everybody to some bases Academia had. We were wondering how you were doing." Allen explained.

"Everybody's okay...?" Out of pure exhaustion, he sat down, before collapsing on his back. "I'm glad..."

"Anzel? Are you okay?" Allen asked.

"...Yeah..." He smiled lightly. "It's just that...it's been such a long time, since I've felt at peace..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Hurry up already!" I yelled. "Get on with your pathetic, worthless turn, so I can kill you already!"

"Elliot...don't act like this...!" Yuya begged.

"Quiet, all of you! My turn!" Misashi's eyes narrowed at the card she drew. "From my hand, I activate the Spell, Polymerization! I fuse the Assault Salamander on my field with the remaining Token, and the **Solizardier Medic Kimodo** in my hand!" Medic Kimodo was a white kimodo dragon with a sharp red cross marking on its head, with the Solizardier emblem on its back the end of its tail wrapped around a syringe with blood in it, as its long reptilian tongue also held a syringe.

**Solizardier Medic Kimodo, Level 4, Reptile, EARTH, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000**

"Fanged and scaled predators of war! Fuse together into the secretive evil services that kill from the shadows! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 6! **Solizardier CIA Chameleon!"**

The monster looked like a giant chameleon constantly changing between colours, giving it an eerie look, as it wore silver futuristic looking armour that had three large nano bots with green screens floating around it, with it also wearing black clothing on its feet and head, with white spikes around the wrists and edges.

**Solizardier CIA Chameleon, Level 6, Reptile, DARK, ATK: 1500 DEF: 3000**

"She really does use Fusion...!" Shark snarled.

"CIA Chameleon's effect activates!" Misashi exclaimed. "When it is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a number of Solizardier Tokens equal to the number of Fusion Materials used!" Three more Tokens appeared on the field. "Battle! The first Token will attack Timestream Destruction Dragon!"

"Timestream Destruction Dragon has far more attack!" Edo stated.

"CIA Chameleon's effect activates!" Misashi interrupted. "When a Solizardier Token attacks an opponents monster, I can make its attack become equal to the opponents monsters attack!" Chameleon's nano bots shot rainbow beams that covered the Token, boosting its ATK to 2600. Destruction Dragon roared as it sliced with its claws, whilst the Token slashed with its daggers, the result being both monsters sliced in half.

"And now your field is bare! My remaning two Tokens will attack you directly and end this!" The two monsters screeched as they jumped forward.

"Retarded! So retarded it hurts! Trap card; Millisecond Save! Since you control two or more monsters and are attacking directly, I negate the attack, end the Battle Phase, and add a monster from my Deck to my hand!" The two Tokens returned to their own side of the field. "I add Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior to my hand!"

"Annoying little...I end my turn." Misashi finished.

"Finally! My turn!" I drew and couldn't help but giggle at the card I got. "It's heeeeeeere! I activate the Ritual Spell, Release of Yavix! With it, I shall offer up the Level 7 Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior in my hand!" Yavix appeared on the field as black chains dragged it down into a bottomless darkness.

"Zenith of chaos! Height of destruction! Limit of rage! Pour into the dark depths of hell, and exonerate the most powerful monster to the light of day, to turn the world to rubble with your rampage! Ritual Summon! Rise! Level 7! Yavix the Unchained Monster!" The beast broke its chains and roared ferociously with its 2800 ATK.

"A Ritual Monster?" Yuya thought aloud.

"Yavix the Unchained Monster's effect activates!" I cried. "When it is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy a number of Spell and Traps equal to the number of monsters used for its summon! Torture Chains!" The monsters black chains lashed out and tore Solizardier Tactics to shreds.

"And with that, you can't protect your shitty little self anymore! Battle! Yavix! Tear that Token to bloody pieces!" Yavix roared before charging forward. "And when Unchained Monster attacks an opponents monster, it gains attack equal to half of that monsters attack!" A black and blue aura covered it as its ATK became 3300. "Rot in hell forever! Killing Scream!" The monsters chains circled in front of it, before unleashing a blue, black and purple blast of dark energy from its jaws that completely enveloped the little Token.

"Aaaaaaaah!" The force of the attack smashed against the back wall, and the chains holding the captives upward shattered and made them all fall to the ground.

"With that, we're done. Hehehehehehee..." I smirked, only for the dust to clear and see her still standing...huh? "You're not dead."

"I activated the effect of Solizardier Defend Frillneck in my Graveyard." Misashi said. "By banishing it, I can target a Solizardier monster I control, then prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effects until the End Phase, and reduce the Battle Damage I take from battles involving it to 0."

"Annoying. That's all you are! ANNOYING!" I screeched. "I'll definitely kill you! DEFINITELY!"

"Elliot!" I glanced sideways as Yuya approached me. "Don't do this...!"

"Oh? Do you think you have a right to talk to me? Unaware of what you are?" I laughed aloud. "That's rich!" A dark aura burst forth and knocked him back.

"Yuya!" Edo gasped.

But the Entertainment Duelist stood up once again. "Elliot...you're my friend, so I have to help you." He took a familiar Spell out of his Deck and showed it to me.

"Smile World?" I giggled. "What does that useless Spell have to do with anything?"

"This card represent my resolve, our resolve!" He said. "Don't you remember, Elliot? We promsed to bring smiles to everybody in all dimensions!"

I flinched at that. "Duels with...smiles..."

**"That doesn't mean anything."** The Voice echoed loudly inside my head.

"Not just that!" Shark stepped forward. "You told me all about your Unity Dueling, are you just gonna toss that way so easily after prattling on about it for so long!? I won't believe it!"

"Unity...Dueling...Entertainment Dueling..." I clutched my face as the words echoed in my head. "My Dueling...OUR Dueling..."

**"Worthless!"** The voice said. **"You think Dueling like that can end this suffering? People like this do not change! They must be punished! Punished for their sins!"**

"Sh...Shut up...!" I strained, my head throbbing as the conflicting words pounded against my skull, the dark aura round me wavering. "Our Dueling...together...with smiles..."

"You are annoying!" Misashi stated, as the two Tokens suddenly attacked Yuya and Shark, knocking them back.

"Yuya! Shark!" I gasped.

**"You see!? Kill her! Make her pay!"** The voice shouted.

"Kill...ki-...b...be quiet...!" I snapped, grabbing a card from my hand. "I...I set a card...and end my turn!"

"Hmph. You'll still continue?" Misashi asked, unimpressed.

"I...I have to..." I held my head as the voice continued to vibrate against my skull, as I tried to push away the darker thoughts. "Our ideal...our Dueling...I have to follow it...!"

**"Entertainment Dueling, Unity Dueling...in this situation, they're both stupid!"** The voice argued. **"You think she can be entertained? You think your weakened friends can help you? Idiotic! The only answer is justice! Pain and suffering!"**

"Ngh...!" I tried to and failed to push away the yelling in my head.

"My turn!" Misashi said. "I activate the Spell **Solizardier Recruitment**!" The card showed several Solizardier Tokens saluting in a line, whilst a form was being stamped with the Solizardier emblem. "By releasing a Solizardier monster I control, I can Special Summon up to three Solizardier Tokens! I release CIA Chameleon!" The Fusion disappeared, as the field was now filled with the Tokens.

"With this, I activate the effect of Medic Kimodo in my Graveyard!" She went on. "By banishing this monster, I gain 1000 Life Points for every Solizardier Token I control!"

**Misashi's LP: 7000**

"She gained 7000 Life Points just like that!?" Kaito gasped.

"Now! Again! I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" The Spell appeared once again. "I fuse together the five Tokens on my field!" All of the foot soldiers spiralled into the rainbow whirlpool.

"Fanged and scaled predators of war! Combine all of your military might and prowess, to overwhelm any who dare oppose you, crush all rebellions, and conquer the world! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 10! **Solizardier King Captain Crocodile**!"

The monster that appeared was a giant bulky crocodile on two legs, its scales a brilliant, razor sharp emerald green with a long jaw filled with golden teeth, and red, scarred eyes. It wore golden armour over its body, which had the red Solizardier emblem painted onto its chest, whilst various silver firearms stuck out of its shoulders, and a gatling was attached to the end of its tail. In place of its left arm a giant long barrelled cannon, like that of a tank, in pure obsidian black, whilst its right arm had pure white talons each as long as a sword. Three prominent spikes shout out of its head, in the shape of a crown.

**Solizardier King Captain Crocodile, Level 10, Reptile, FIRE, ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"When King Captain Crocodile is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon any number of Solizardier Tokens to my field!" Four more Tokens lined up next to the big boss monster. "And King Captain Crocodile's original attack and defence becomes equal to the combined attack of all Solizardier Tokens I control!" King Captain Crocodile roared as its ATK and DEF became 4000.

"That power..." I gasped, still trying to fight back the voices.

"Elliot!" I looked over my shoulder to see some familiar figures at the entrance.

"Anna...Gongenzaka...Sawatari..."

"You absolutely cannot give up!" Anna said. "You're the founder of Unity Dueling aren't you!? And with so many people supporting you, there's no way you can lose!"

"Did we all not promise to go home together?" Gongenzaka asked. "To live together, happily, in Maiami City?"

"I don't care about any of that!" Sawatari yelled. "But if you lose to anybody who's not me, you don't deserve to be a rival of mine!"

"You...all..." I panted.

"Battle!" I turned back to Misashi as she yelled that. "Solizardier King Captain Crocodile! Attack Yavix the Unchained Monster! Killer King Cannon!" The monster roared before firing a giant golden blast of energy from its cannon arm that obliterated Yavix.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrgggggh!" I cried as I was floored by the force of the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

"And this will end it! My four Tokens will attack you directly!" The monsters screeched as they jumped towards me.

"Not yet...I...activate a Trap! **Spirit Guard**!" The card showed a misty, spiritual version of Blue-Eyes above a character wearing a white jacket, as the ground erupted underneath them. "When an opponents monster declares an attack, I negate that attack, then Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects!" A white aura erupted out of the ground to stop them.

**"Yes! Summon Yavi the Unchained Monster!"** The voice shouted. **"Then we can kill her! Kill her! KILL HER!"**

"N-No...!" I gasped, as I felt the voice resonating louder in my head. "I...I..."

"Elliot!" Yuya shouted.

"Elliot!" Shark cried.

"I summon...Ya...Yavix..." I grit my teeth and blocked the voice out as much as possible. "I summon...Timestream Dragon!" The monster rose out of the Graveyard with a roar, forcing the Tokens to retreat.

"Fine then. Continue struggling. I end my turn." Misashi said.

"I...can do it..." I sid to myself. "I can...hold it back...I can Duel...to our ideals...!"

I placed two fingers on top of my Deck. "My...turn!" I drew and looked at the card I drew.

"Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force!?" I thought in horror.

**"YES!"** The voice came back with a major vengeance. **"Use it! I will create an even stronger dragon! One that will definitely destroy her!"**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I clutched my head as the voice cried out.

My vison seemed to be darkening...everything I could see was fading into black. Then, two giant, red eyes appeared, glaring down at me.

**"You cannot resist me, Elliot."** The eyes spoke with the voice. **"You are bound to me...we will destroy the wicked, we will make them suffer! You cannot escape this fate!"**

"Stop...stop!" My thoughts were becoming fuzzy...everything was blurring...my sense of self was slipping...

**"It is my destiny...YOUR destiny...OUR destiny...Entertainment...Unity...they are nothing to you now."** The voice whispered.

"No...Nothing..." The words echoed all around me, tauntingly.

"Like heck!"

Suddenly, a light seemed to shine, and something appeared.

"...Pendulum Performer?" I recognised the monster.

"That's a lie and you know it!" She scolded me. "And you should know it, because I'm a part of you!"

**"Insignificant little Monster!"** The eyes glared. **"You're nothing more then a waste of D.E!"**

"Maybe!" She said. "But I'm also a part of Elliot! Which he created! And we know, that what your saying is a load of bull! He just needs a bit of help remembering, that's all!"

"Pendulum Performer..." I breathed.

Then, more and more lights appeared, as the Parallies all assembled together. "We all believe in what we've learned after all this time, fighting together!" An then more lights appeared as the Timestreams appeared as well. "We're all fighting together, for the same thing! The same ideals! That's what we've learned to do! And we're not gonna let something like YOU stop that!"

"My monsters..." I remembered them, as another light erupted behind me, into Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior. "Yavix..."

**"Shut up!"** The eyes yelled. **"You don't know anything! You think you can really accomplish anything without me!? Worthless! Hopeless! You are MINE!"**

Slowly, I rose to my feet. "Maybe I can't follow my ideal all the time...but I sure as hell won't follow YOURS!" I declared. "I won't let you do as you please!"

A roar flled the darkness as a monster appeared in front of me. "Timestream Dragon..." I looked at the Spell in my hand. "Timestream Dragon...let's fight show this bastard what we can do!" The monster roared in agreement.

I raised my fist up as a rainbow aura enveloped it. "I call upon the power of my D.E!"

**"What are you doing!? Gaaaaaahhhhhh!"** The eyes screamed as the dark aura was replaced by a rainbow one, and my vision cleared, back to the Duel.

"What is that? That aura?" Yuya thought aloud.

"I'll use my D.E, to help Timestream Dragon evolve...beyond your twisted darkness!" I said as a light filled my Extra Deck.

**"You can't! You can't do that without me!"** The voice shouted.

"By discarding a Rank-Up-Magic in my hand, I can Rank-Down Timestream Dragon!" I declared as I slid the card into my Graveyard.

**"No! My Hatred Force! Noooooo...!"** The voice faded away into nothing.

"What!? Rank DOWN!?" Kaito gasped as Timestream Dragon turned into yellow energy that dived into the portal.

Dragon of time, fall into the endless expanse of eternity, and twist the very timeline itself into the symbol that represents never-ending dreams, wishes, and possibilities! Rank Down! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 1! Timestream Infinity Dragon!"

The armour that had been encasing Timestream Dragon shattered into starlight, as it became a pure energy form of prominently blue rainbow colours. Then, a single torso piece of silver appeared on its chest, with an infinity symbol in the centre as blue energy formed a clock floating in front of its body, as its tail split into two and lengthened, as blue diamonds appeared on the end of each, and its wings stretched out further and further until they were mere molecules with the appearance of stars, forming wings that looked like the very fabric of space. Finally, its head gained a simple silver helm with two long chains with similar but smaller daggers on it flowing behind it, which twisted together behind its head to form another infinity symbol, as its eyes glowed blue through its mask.

Timestream Infinity Dragon, Rank 1, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 500 DEF: 500

"A Rank-Down!?" Misashi gasped. "In all the time I've spent in the Xyz Dimension, I've never heard of this...! But it doesn't matter! King Captain Crocodile has far more attack, and I have 7000 Life Points! There is no way you can defeat me!"

"Let's go, Infinity Dragon!" My monster roared in agreement. "I activate Infinity Dragon's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all monsters you control, and inflict 500 damage to you for each one!"

"What!?" Misashi gasped, before composing herself. "Th-That won't work! When King Captain Crocodile would be destroyed, I can destroy a Solizardier Token instead!"

"When Infinity Dragon activates its effect, it negates the effects of all face up monsters my opponent controls." I stated. "Infinite End!" The monster absorbed one of its Overlay Units, as its wings unleashed a stream of energy that coiled into an infinity symbol around each monster, before they all burst into sparkles that washed over Misashi.

**Misashi's LP: 4500**

"So beautiful!" Yuya smiled.

"It's like an Entertainment move." Yuto nodded.

"That...doesn't mean anything!" Misashi roared. "Your pathetic monster only has 500 attack points! There's no way it can defeat me! I'll still win in the end!"

"Infinity Dragon's second effect!" I interrupted her. "When it destroys a monster, it gains ATK equal to the highest amount of ATK your monster had on the field until the End Phase! The highest amount of ATK King Captain Crocodile had was 4000!" Infinity Dragon glowed as its ATK became 4500.

"He's using his opponents strength too, just like Unity Dueling!" Anna cheered.

"No...no!" Misashi trembled. "I can't lose...everything was perfect! I can't lose to Xyz Scum!"

"Battle! Timestream Infinity Dragon! Attack Misashi directly!" I pointed. "Endless Infinity!" The dragon roared as it fired a tremendous blast of energy from its mouth that enveloped Misashi.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she was thrown back by the blast.

**Misashi's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

My D.E aura faded away along with the holograms, and I fell on my bum from exhaustion. "Phew...that was close."

"Elliot!" Anna suddenly hugged me from behind. "You did it! You really did it!"

"Waaaaaah!" Gongenzaka suddenly then hugged us both. "I, the manly Gongenzaka, couldn't be more thrilled!"

"Of course he won! He's one of my rivals, so he has to be strong!" Sawatari argued.

"A Rank-Down...heh..." Kaito chuckled to himself.

"With this, I think we can safely say that thee Xyz Dimension triumphed over Academia." Edo confirmed.

"Never thought it would happen..." Shark allowed himself a smile.

"Elliot..." Yuya beamed.

"I don't think we have anything to worry about." Yuto smiled too.

And I smiled too...because it felt like, the voice was finally gone.

We had truly won.

_Solizardier Backup Gecko: During the End Phase of a turn where a 'Solizardier Token(s)' you control were destroyed, you can banish this card from your Graveyard, then Special Summon an equal number of 'Solizardier Token(s)' to your field._

_Divide and Conquer: Special Summon 1 'Solizardier' monster from your hand, and negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the End Phase._

_Solizardier Defend Frillneck: During either players turn, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to target 1 'Solizardier' monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving that monster, until the End Phase._

_Solizardier Assault Salamander: 2 Level 4 Reptile-Type Monsters. Once per turn, you can detach any number of Xyz Materials from this card, to Special Summon an equal number of 'Solizardier Tokens' (Level 3/Reptile/FIRE/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) to your side of the field. When a 'Solizardier Token' you control is destroyed, this card gains 300 ATK until the End Phase._

_Timestream Followlong: You can only activate each effect of 'Timestream Followlong' once per turn:_

_You can make all Timestream monsters you currently control Level 3._

_If you control 2 or more 'Timestream' monsters with the same Level, you can Special Summon a Timestream monster from your Deck with the same Level as those monsters with its effects negated. It cannot declare an attack._

_Rank-Up-Magic Shadow Rise: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 DARK monster, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) If the Summoned monster destroys a card by battle or by its own card effect during the turn it is Summoned, draw 1 card._

_Ghostrick Magic: Tribute any number of face-down monsters you control, then Special Summon an equal number of Ghostrick monsters from your Deck._

_Soul Stone Statue of Dragons: Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster you control, then Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (Level 10/Dragon/EARTH) with the same original ATK and DEF as the tributed monster, with the following effect:_

_This card s unaffected by your opponents card effects. You and your opponent take no damage from battles and direct attacks involving this card. When this card leaves the field, take 1000 damage._

_Rank-Up-Magic Cell Evolution: __Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; OR, if you control no monsters, Special Summon 1 Xyz Monster from your Graveyard with its effects negated and target that monster; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) Then, you can attach an number of 'Cell Dragon' monsters in your Graveyard to it as Xyz Materials._

_Revealing Swords Dragon: 3 Level 11 Dragon-Type monsters. Whilst this card is face-up on the field, all face-down monsters are flipped face-up (Flip Effects are not applied) and monsters cannot be Set, and are unaffected by card effects that would flip them face down. Once per turn, you can detach any number of Xyz Materals from this card to target an equal number of face up monsters, destroy them, then gain LP equal to their combined original ATK, and your opponent takes the same amount of damage._

_Solizardier Medic Kimodo: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, gain LP equal to the combined ATK of all 'Solizardier Tokens' you control._

_Solizardier CIA Chameleon: 2 or more 'Solizardier' monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Specal Summon a number of __'Solizardier Tokens' (Level 3/Reptile/FIRE/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) equal to or less then the number of Fuson Materials used for this cards Fusion Summon. When a 'Solizardier Token' you control attacks an opponents monster, its ATK becomes equal to that monsters current ATK._

_Solizardier Recruitment: Tribute 1 non-Token 'Solizardier' monster you control, then you can Special Summon up to 3 '__Solizardier Tokens' (Level 3/Reptile/FIRE/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) to your side of the field._

_Solizardier King Captain Crocodile: 5 'Solizardier' monsters. When this card is Fusion Summoned, you can Special Summon any number of __'Solizardier Tokens' (Level 3/Reptile/FIRE/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) to your field. This cards original ATK and DEF become equal to the total ATK of all 'Solizardier Tokens' you control. If this card would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy a 'Solizardier Token' instead. During your Standby Phase, you can Special Summon any number of Solizardier Tokens to your side of the field._

_Spirit Guard: When your opponents monster declares a direct attack, negate the attack, then Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard, it cannot be destroyed by your opponents card effects._

_Timestream Infinity Dragon: 5 Level 1 monsters. __You can also Xyz Summon this card by discarding 1 'Rank-Up-Magic' Spell Card and using a "Timestream Dragon' or 'Timestream Destruction Dragon' you control as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to that monster also become Xyz Materials on this card.) __ Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls, destroy them, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster destroyed. Then, this card gains ATK equal to the highest ATK that a monster your opponent controlled had on the field during this turn, until the end of your opponents next turn. During either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, it cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by your opponents card effects until the End Phase._

**A new chapter! And with this, Misashi is defeated! But, the Xyz Arc is not over yet, there are still some things to clear up, before we finally get to the final, Fusion Arc!**

**And hey! Arc-VOC got into the Fanfic Recommendations of TV Tropes! Yes! My dream of immortalisation is complete! Thank you all for sticking with me this long! Here's to getting all the way to the end.**

**Now then! Onto the question!**

**QOTC: Do you have any theories/debates about Arc-VOC?**

**It's no surprise that the best parts of fandoms are usually their theories and discussions. So do you have any theories about the mysteries so far in Arc-VOC? Let us know!**

**And as always, thank you so much for reading! And I shall see you all, in the next chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: The Power of D.E!

Everybody had now been moved to an Academia debunk base. We were all resting up after out tough battle in preparation for our attack on Academia. Anzel had recovered and joined us, whilst Shun was still asleep.

"So that's what happened..." Anzel nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad everybody is alright."

"It seems like Heartland will be able to recover after all..." Kaito said.

"Looks like we won in the end." I agreed.

"This is an outrage!" We all turned to look at Misashi, who we had bound up and left to several Heartland citizens to vent some frustration. Safe to say she was now incredibly injured. "How dare you do this to me! ME! A Commander of Academia! The Professor ill make you pay for this!"

"Shut up." Anna kicked her in the stomach, making her fall on her side.

"Elliot..." I looked at Yuya. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I, I understand how you might feel, Yuya..." I sighed. "But believe me, I truly feel better now, I feel like I've conquered it."

"That brings up the elephant in the room." Edo said. "During that Duel, you had some kind of darkness surrounding you, and then you looked like you created a rainbow light as you summoned that new dragon. What was that all about?"

"Yeah! I wanna know too!" Sawatar complained.

And now everybody was staring at me.

'Crap, I can't get out of this one.' I thought. 'Well...I don't have to tell them I'm from an entirely different world...time to bend the truth.'

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Damnit!" Doctor Kirek banged his fists against his computer in frustration. "Even Misashi couldn't get Elliot here!? This is...this is...! Argh!"

He clutched his head in frustration. "After all this time...I can't just let things slip out of hand again! I need...I need to do this!"

"Having trouble, are we?"

Kirek whipped around to see a figure standing in the dark, his face shadowed. He seemed to be wearing an Academia uniform, only it was black in colour.

"Oh...it's you, Arron." He spoke to the figure. "What do you want?"

"It seems you're having a bit of trouble obtaining Elliot Zekaki." Kirek flinched at the figures words. "But, you don't necessarily need him first. You need D.E."

"But Elliot is the only source of powerful D.E I can get right now!" The man argued.

"Is he?" Arron asked curiously. "You still have THAT, don't you?"

Doctor Kirek's eyes widened. "How do you...? Nevermind, that machine is a last resort! I'm not even sure it would work!"

"Looks like it will work to me." Arron shrugged. "And if it DID work, you'd have all the D.E you'd need, and Elliot would come running...think about it." And with that, he walked away.

Kirek stared at where he had been for a long time, before going over to a wall and opening up, revealing a hidden giant room behind it.

Standing in the centre of it was what looked like a pillar, with a large generator underneath it as it pointed towards the ceiling of the room. Kirek walked over to it and began typing away at the control panel. He then grabbed a lever and hesitated for a moment, contemplating whether it would actually work...before he pulled the lever.

Immediately, the giant device glowed a strong electric green, as it fired a lightning bolt from its top towards the ceiling, the air crackling around it as a small green portal opened up slowly widening.

"Here we go, then." He glared up at the portal. "Soon, Elliot...soon..."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"So let me get this straight..." Allen tried to process it. "You have this power, called D.E, which allows you to use energy you generate from Dueling...to create things?"

"That's pretty much it." I confirmed.

"And you just...have it?" Kaito asked more skeptically.

"...Yes?" I could only respond.

"It does sound fishy..." Yuya admitted, before smiling. "But Elliot's my friend, so I trust him!"

"Of course! I, the manly, Gongenzaka, also believe!" Said guy agreed.

"O-Of course I believe Elliot!" Anna added.

'Gack!' I clutched my chest. 'The guilt...!'

"So, that D.E you use can do anything you set your mind to?" Shark suddenly spoke up.

"To an extent. I can't exactly create anything." I replied. "I think it has to be Dueling related..."

He then stood up and walked over to me. "Can your D.E fix this?" He then held up a very familiar card.

Rio Kamishiro's card.

"Ryoga..." Kaito sighed.

"Carding is the same as death to us." Shark spoke grimly. "It's selfish of me to ask this, I know that! But, even if you could...to save just one..."

"Shark I...I don't know if I could do that." I admitted. "I don't even know how carding works."

Shark grit his teeth. "Fine...it was a shot in the dark anyway..." He held the card delicately. "It's just...that all this time I've been fighting...for a way to get Rio back..." I could hear him stifle a sob. "I just want my sister back..."

'Ah, geez...' I looked around at everybody, who all seemed pretty sympathetic. 'I get that Shark is fighting for just this one thing...but isn't it selfish to rescue one person when so many others have been carded? And besides that, can I even save someone carded? Could I save everybody that's been carded?...I suppose...I could try it...'

"Ryoga." He rubbed his eyes and looked at me, and I held out my hand. "I don't know if I'll be able to. But I'll try."

"Elliot..." He looked at his sisters card, then, as slowly as possible, he gave the card to me.

I held it as gentle as a feather as I stared at Rio's scared expression. 'Right...how am I going to do this?...I guess I'll just...' I closed my eyes and focused, before feeling a tingling sensation in my right arm. Opening my eyes I saw it glowing with D.E

"Alright, let's see if I can..." I reached my glowing arm out towards the card...gently...gently...

And then my whole arm got sucked in.

"Woah! Hey! Hey! Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Before I knew it, the card pulled me right in and I fell, fell, then landed on my back.

"Ouch..." I sat up and rubbed my head. "That surprised me..." I then proceeded to look around.

It was dark. That was all that could be said. It was dark around me, it was dark underneath me, it was dark above me. I felt the ground with my hand only to feel a smooth, very cold surface, that didn't feel like metal or stone...I don't want to know what it felt like.

I hastily stood up. "Am I...inside the card?" I looked down at my hands, and realised my whole body was glowing with D.E, making me presumably the only source of light in here. "Looks like my D.E is keeping me safe...I'd better find Rio and get out of here fast."

"Rio! Rio Kamishiro!" I called out. "I'm a friend of your brother, Ryoga! I'm here to rescue you!" I got no response.

"Figures..." I peered out, and managed to spot some colours other then black.. I quickly ran over to them to find who I was looking for. "Rio!"

It was indeed her, passed out on the ground. Thinking carefully, I shook her to try and rouse her. "Rio, wake up, I'm here to bring you back. Come on, Ryoga will kill me if I come out of here carrying you."

**"That isn't going to work..."**

My eyes widened. "That voice..."

Suddenly, the two eyes opened up in front of me, causing me to stumble back and cry out in shock. "You!"

**"How could you refuse me...how could you just abandon me like that!?"** The eyes spoke.

"Shut up! You don't have any control over me anymore!" I pointed at them. "You're business with me is through, you hear me!? So get lost!"

The eyes widened. **"Elliot...my business with you is far from done. But I can't join you again right now. So..."** Rio's body suddenly jerked up. **"If I can't be with you directly...I will drag you down into this darkness!"**

Rio's eyes slowly opened, to reveal hers had become the same colour as the giant ones staring back at me. **"Rio...your opponent is right there."**

"My...opponent..." Rio mumbled.

"You bastard! She has nothing to do with this!" I yelled.

**"If you want to rescue her, you will have to beat her."** The eyes said, as Rio's Duel Disk created a teal blade.

"You...! I'll bury you right here! Right now!" I declared, activating my Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Rio LP: 4000**

**"Rio. Take the first turn."** The eyes commanded her.

"My...turn..." Rio looked at the cards in her hand with those unsettling eyes. "I Normal Summon...**Snowflake Star**." A giant white snowflake appeared, looking specifically like a star with a golden glow around it, as three smaller stars spun around near it.

**Snowflake Star, Level 3, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1500 DEF: 500**

"I activate Snowflake Star's effect..." She continued. "By reducing its attack to 0...I Special Summon a Snowflake monster from my hand." The star lost its golden glow as its ATK dropped to 0. "Special Summon...**Snowflake Flower**." This monster looked like a frozen flower, with the stalk looking like an icicle dagger, as the petal itself was a razor sharp snowflake with a little ice gem in the middle of it.

**Snowflake Flower, Level 3, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 800, DEF: 1400**

"I activate the effect of Snowflake Flower..." She pointed. "Once per turn, I can target a monster...whose attack is less then its original attack...and inflict the difference as damage...I target Snowflake Star...and inflict 1500 damage...Petal Hail..." Snowflake Flower spun rapidly, launching sharp bits of ice at me, and I could only cry out as I was floored by the attack.

**Elliot's LP: 2500**

**"Now, Rio!"** The eyes coaxed.

"I overlay...my Level 3...Snowflake Star and Snowflake Flower..." The two monsters became blue energy which dived into the galactic portal. "Dancing snowflakes...descend all around...to herald the arrival of beauty...Xyz Summon...descend, Rank 3...**Snowflake Angel**."

This monster looked like a pale skinned little girl with white heart-shaped irises and two white pigtails. She wore a flowing light blue dress with very long wrists dangling down to the edges of her dress, as two snow white wings extended out behind her. Instead of a halo, a snowflake hovered over her head.

**Snowflake Angel, Rank 3, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000**

"I...set a card...end end my turn..." Rio finished.

'I don't know how much longer my D.E can last...' I thought. 'But before that...I will definitely destroy this thing once and for all!'

"My turn!" I drew. "As I control no monsters, I can Special Summon **Timestream Totemblob** from my hand!" Three Timestream Blob's, one red, one yellow, one green, stacked themselves on top of each other in that order, forming the monster.

**Timestream Totemblob, Level 3, Fairy, LIGHT, ATK: 1200 DEF: 900**

"I activate the effect of Totemblob!" I pointed. "By releasing this monster, I can Special Summon up to three Level 1 monsters from my Deck!" The Totem split into the three blobs before they all disappeared in a yellow light. "I Special Summon Timestream Blob, Timestream Knifefish, and Parally Water Witch!" The three monsters lined up on the field.

"Now I'll release Timestream Blob and Parally Water Witch, to Advance Summon Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The two monsters disappeared in bursts of sparkles as my ace appeared on the field. "And during the turn Yavix is Advance Summoned, you cannot activate cards or effec-!"

**"Rio! Do not allow that!"** The eyes interrupted me.

"I chain...Snowflake Angel's effect." Rio said. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can halve the attack of all monsters with 1500 or more attack my opponent controls, and negate its effects." Snowflake Angel blew a chilling wind from its mouth, covering Yaivx in ice and ropping its ATK to 1350.

"Yavix..." I mumbled. "I'm not done yet! I tune my Level 1 Timestream Knifefish to my Level 7 Yavix!" Knifefish turned into a Synchro ring as Yavix broke free and passed through it, turning into a beam of light.

"In the life of the scarred warrior, forget the hurt and the pain, and be renounced in the sapphire waters of ferocious power! Synchro Summon! Emerge! Level 8! The armoured body of my resolve! Yavix the Ocean Overlord!" The Synchro Yavix appeared with a roar and its 3100 ATK.

"Trap Card...Bottomless Trap Hole." The card revealed itself. "I'll destroy Yavix..." A giant hole opened up underneath my monster.

"Like hell you will! I activate Yavix the Ocean Overlord's effect!" I countered. "When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap card, I can negate its activation and destroy it! Savage Scales!" Yavix fired red rays from its body that destroyed the trap, causing the hole to close. "Yavix remains on the field!"

**"But now you've used up its effect."** The eyes reminded me.

"I activate...Snowflake Angel's effect..." The Xyz Monster absorbed its other Overlay Unit.

"What!? It can activate its effect more then once per turn!?" I gasped as my new Yavix was once again frozen, its ATK dropping to 1550.

**"You thought you were safe? How foolish of you."** The eyes mocked me. **"And now, there is nothing left for you to do."**

I grit my teeth. "I set a card and end my turn." The card appeared on my field. "What are you? What do you want with me!? Because as far as I know, whatever you are, has nothing to do with me!"

**"Elliot...poor ignorant Elliot...this has EVERYTHING to do with you." **The eyes spoke.** "Always, about you..."**

"What do you mean!?" I tried to get more information.

"My turn..." Rio said. "I activate the Spell, **Snowflake Tambourine**." A large snowflake with cymbals around it appeared, before beginning to play music. "With this card, I can Special Summon up to 2 Snowflake monsters from my Graveyard, but their effects are negated, and their Levels, if any, are reduced by 1. I revive Snowflake Star and Snwoflake Flower." The two monsters reappeared as Level 2's.

"I overlay my Level 2 Snowflake's..." The monsters once again became blue energy. "Dancing snowflakes...cloak all in pure white...for the silent shadow to run through...Xyz Summon...appear, Rank 2...**Snowflake Ninja**."

Another pale-skinned young girl appeared, only this one was wearing a white ninja garb that had the kanji for 'Snow' on the front of it, with her white hair tied up in a ponytail. At her waist were several ice snowflakes acting as shurikens, whilst a giant version was strapped to her back.

**Snowflake Ninja, Rank 2, Aqua, WATER, ATK: 1200 DEF: 800**

"I activate...Snowflake Ninja's effect..." She continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit...all monsters my opponent controls...lose 300 attack for every monster on the field. There are three...so Yavix will lose 900 attack." The ninja absorbed one of her blue comets before chucking three of its smaller shurikens at yavix, dropping its ATK to 650.

"I...activate its effect again." The ninja used its other Overlay Unit before tossing three more, dropping Yavix's ATK to 0.

"Yavix!" I gasped.

**"This is it, Rio! Finish him!"** The eyes cried.

"Battle...Snowflake Angel...will attack Yavix...Halo Hail..." The monsters snowflake halo spun rapidly before shooting sharp icicles from the middle of it.

"Trap card, open! **Double Half**!" The card showed two identical shields being split in half, revealing a little angel and devil behind them. "By targeting two monsters on the field, their attacks become halved! I target your two Snowflake monsters!" The two Xyz monsters had their ATK cut in half to 800 and 600.

**"But your monster is still destroyed!"** The eyes cried as Yavix was smashed to pieces.

**Elliot's LP: 1700**

"Snowflake Angel's effect..." Rio spoke up. "When it destroys a monster by battle...it can attack again...attack directly..." More hail was shot from its halo, and I had to shield myself as the icicles crashed around me.

**Elliot's LP: 900**

"Now...Snowflake Angel...attack directly. Sharp Shuriken." The monster tossed the giant shuriken on its back, and the force of it crashing into me knocked me clean off of my feet and onto my back.

**Elliot's LP: 300**

"I set 2 cards...turn end." Rio finished.

I struggled to my feet. "This is bad...I'm running out of D.E..."

**"You need me, Elliot...you NEED me!"** The eyes insisted.

"Be quiet! I DON'T need you!" I argued. "I will become even stronger! With my ideals! And my friends! I will prove that, RIGHT NOW! My TURN!" I drew the card, and looked at it. "With this...!"

"I, using the Scale 3 **Earth Knight**, and the Scale 6 **Sky Knight**, set the Pendulum Scale!"

Earth Knight was a bulky figure covered in bronze armour covering his body, which had black diamonds embedded in the chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, as two giant black horns curved off of its helmet. Large stone spires seemed to be jutting out of his shoulder blades, as the tips of them turned into hardened crystal, whilst its helmet looked very rugged, like the side of a mountain, with deep carvings in it like battle wound. Its right gauntlet was significantly bigger and bulkier then its left, and was silver in colour instead of brown, as in it he wielded a giant black hammer with white crystals as each flat edge, whilst hard grey stone formed the body of the head.

**Earth Knight, Level 7, Warrior, EARTH, ATK: 900 DEF: 2800 Pendulum Scale 3**

Meanwhile, Sky Knight was female, and was surprisingly futuristic, wearing electric green armour around her body save for her chest, her forelegs and her biceps, over a skin-tight black suit with blue energy lines outlining it, as she wore green rings around her wrists and her ankles. Her face was uncovered, revealing her large blue eyes and the wing-like markings she had on her cheeks, but her head was encompassed by an electric green helmet with two antennae on each side of it, as messy white hair poked just above her forehead. On her back were two boosters constantly shooting off blue flames to keep her aloft, as she held a futuristic looking blue pistol in each hand.

**Sky Knight, Level 4, Warrior, WIND, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1400 Pendulum Scale 6**

"I activate Earth Knight's Pendulum effect!" I pointed up at the monster. "Once per turn, If I control no monsters, I can Fusion Summon a monster by seind monsters face-up in my Extra Deck to the Graveyard!"

"What!?" The eyes gasped.

"I send Parally Water Witch and the DARK Attribute Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" I declared as the monsters became a colour whirlpool.

"Witch of the watr, fuse with the chained heart of my resolve! Hatred, anger, misery and sorrow, face those fears with a courageous heart, and let others see the beauty behind your appearance! Fusion Summon! Rise! Level 7! Parally Evil Enigma!" The disturbed looking monster appeared on my field with 2300 ATK.

"That! That's the monster I gave you!" The eyes screeched.

"I'm not afraid anymore...I'm not afraid of these monsters." I told it. "They're still my monsters, and I will use them to their best capabilities!"

"You..." The eyes muttered.

"At this point, I activate Sky Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I pointed to the other monster. "Once per turn, during either players turn, when a monster is Fusion Summoned, I can send a monster from my hand or field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon a monster with an equal or lower Level from my Extra Deck, treating it as a Fusion Summon! I send Parally Pendulum Performer from my hand!"

"Here we go!" She cheered as she and a ghost copy of Evil Enigma swirled into the whirlpool.

"Unloved conflicted monster, fuse with the miraculous dimensional performer, and reveal the beautiful travelling magician! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Parally Perfect Performer!"

"And I return for my second performance!" Perfect Performer appeared on the field.

**"Those two monsters...they could wipe us out this turn!"** The eyes realised. **"Rio! The Trap!"**

"Trap Card...**Snowflake Shackles**..." The card revealed ice cold shackles with snowflakes as clamps. "All monsters you currently control lose 800 attack...have their effects negated...cannot attack...and cannot change their Battle Positions..." The same shackles appeared and bound my two monsters.

"Awwwww, no fair! And this is cold!" Perfect Performer shivered.

**"Your final plan is finished, Elliot! You can't win now!"** |The eyes shouted.

"...Who said that was my final plan?" I questioned.

**"Huh?...Wait..."** The eyes widened.

"Evil Engima and Perfect Performer are both Level 7!" I declared. "Taking my two monsters, I overlay!" The two monsters became yellow and dark purple energy, as a strange portal opened up that looked like a mix between the Fusion and Xyz Portals, as the two energy's swirled together in a whirlpool.

"Calm tranquility. Raging emotions! War and peace! Those who pacify the wicked and those who fight the evil! Bestow to the world your gifts of the soul, and create the wild force of calm fury! Fusion Xyz Summon! Be born! Rank 0! **Pacifist Majin Eterknight!**"

This Eterknight was actually much smaller then Daybreak Cosmic and definitely scrawnier as it was covered in sharp black armour, its eyes peeking through the only open part of its helmet, the left one being red and the right one being gold. Its armour was completely covered in red runes and symbols like tattoos, whilst a necklace of green magatamas hung around its neck. It was sitting in a meditative state, with its legs folded and hands clasped together in prayer.

**Pacifist Majin Eterknight, Rank 0, Xyz/Fusion/Warrior, LIGHT, ATK: 1000 DEF: 4000**

**"An Xyz Fusion Monster!?"** The eyes gasped.

"This is the result of my power without you!" I declared. "Battle! Pacifist Majin Eterknight! Attack Snowflake Ninja!" The monster stayed in its meditative state as it floated towards the Xyz Monster.

"Continuous Trap Card...Snowflake Shield..." The Trap revealed a giant metal snowflake with ice forming a shield behind it that appeared in front of ninja. "Once per turn, when a monster attacks a Snowflake monster I control...I can negate the attack, reduce that monsters attack by 500...and inflict 500 damage to my opponent..."

**"Yes! With this, your Life will fall to 0! I win!"** The eyes laughed.

"I activate Pacifist Majin Eterknight's effect!" I yelled. "During either players turn, when a card or effect is activated, I can detahc an Overlay Unit to negate that activation, destroy that card, and inflict 1000 damage to my opponent!"

Eterknight absorbed one of its yellow comets, upon which a golden aura flared up around it, and a giant muscled majin with flaming red eyes and hair appeared behind him with a roar. The Majin grabbed the shield with its giant hand and crushed it in its grip, releasing red flames that washed over Rio.

**Rio's LP: 3000**

"Now the battle will resume, and I'll activate Eterknight's other effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can negate the battle, and attach the other monster to Eterknight as an Overlay Unit, then inflict 1000 damage to my opponent! Majin Will!" The Majin roared before punching Snowflake Ninja, causing it to turn into a yellow comet that circled Eterknight as the red flames from the impact once again hit Rio.

**Rio's LP: 2000**

**"E-Even so, you can't defeat us this turn!"** The eyes argued.

"That's where you're wrong." I stated, as I held out the last card in my hand. "I'll use Yuya's ideal to finish you off! I activate the Quick-Play Spell; **Parally Phantom Pantomime**!" The card showed a pantomime stage with several Parallies acting as Pendulum Performer burst out of the ground. "By tributing a monster I control, I can Special Summon a Parally from my Graveyard or face up in my Extra Deck with its attack and defence reduced to 0! I tribute Pacifist Majin Eterknight..." The monster and its Majin aura disappeared in a puff of smoke, as a red curtain descended and a spotlight fell on it.

"...To Special Summon Parally Evil Enigma from my Graveyard!" The curtains opened to reveal the Fusion monster with 0 ATK and DEF.

"Evil Enigma?" The eyes echoed.

"Now, Evil Enigma will attack Snowflake Angel!" The monster charged forward, spear arm first.

"Idiot! You'll lose all your Life Points!" The eyes shouted as Angel retaliated and destroyed Evil Enigma.

"Due to Parally Phantom Pantomime, I take no damage from battles involving the Summoned monster." I explained. "And since Evil Enigma was destroyed by a Special Summoned monster, I can immediately Special Summon it back, and destroy that monster!" Evil Enigma returned with its original attack, and its tentacles lashed out and destroyed Angel.

"No...this can't be...!" The eyes breathed.

"It is! Parally Evil Enigma! Attack that thing directly! Vicious Redemption!" The monster roared as it swung its lance for an arm, unleashing black lightning bolts that flew straight past Rio and hit the eyes.

"E...E...Elliooooooooooooooooooooot!" The eyes screamed as they faded away into nothing.

**Rio's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

"And stay away." I stated as my monster disappeared.

Rio's eyes turned back into their natural blue as she staggered forward. Thinking quickly, I ran over and caught her before she fell. "Rio! Rio, can you hear me?"

Slowly, her eyes opened. "Wha...where am...who are you?"

"My name is Elliot Zekaki. I'm a friend of Ryoga's." I told her.

"Ryoga?" She rubbed her head. "Ugh...the last thing I remember was the war..."

"The war is over, in Heartland at least." I helped her gain her balance. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Okay..." She nodded.

Using the last of my strength, I thought hard about a way out, and a beam of light appeared which we walked towards, until we were walking out, back into the base, the card behind us dissolving into darkness.

"Where's this now...?" She groaned.

"Rio...?" She turned around anf her eyes widened as she saw her brother standing there.

"Ryoga..." She breathed.

"...Rio!" He suddenly embraced her. "I...I thought I'd lost you forever! Rio...Rio..." He sobbed as he held her tightly.

"You really did it, Elliot!" Yuya smiled.

"You were in there for so long, we were getting worried!" Anna cried.

"Sorry, ran into some trouble." I held my hand out, only for a faint light to emanate before fading. "I used up all my D.E though, and from rescuing just one person..."

"Thank you." Shark said, bowing. "Seriously, I cannot thank you enough! Thank you for rescuing Rio!"

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I assured him.

"Yes, thank you for rescuing me and helping my brother, I appreciate it a lot too." Rio agreed.

"Really, it was nothing. I'm just glad you're both happy." I nodded. "But the war still isn't over yet."

"There's still the battle with Academia." Yuya nodded.

"After saving Rio, I'll follow you into hell and back." Shark nodded.

"I'm coming too." Rise waved.

"Yeah! We're gonna blow those bastards up!" Anna cheered.

"You're gonna need a guide, then." Fubuki smiled lightly.

"Alright! Time to take on Academia!" Yuya cheered.

"Hold on."

We all turned towards the speaker, to see Anzel walk towards us.

"What's up, Anzel?" Kaito asked.

"Elliot's D.E...I think he just proved how useful it could be when we arrive in Academia." Anzel said. "However, you said you just used it all up, right?"

"Yeah?" I tried to guess what he was getting at.

Anzel nodded. "It would be best if you had even a small amount when we first arrived...besides, I want to see how strong the one who can defeat Academia really is."

He pointed at me. "Elliot Zekaki, I challenge you to a Duel!"

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Pretty soon, we were standing outside, facing against each other.

"Is this really okay?" Allen asked.

"It's Anzel's idea. You know how stubborn he is, so let's just let him do it." Shark shrugged.

"That's rich, coming from you..." Rise mumbled.

'Anzel is strong, no doubt about that...if I can beat him, I'll be ready for Academia!" I told myself.

"Seems like they've drawn a crowd..." Edo noted, as everybody in the base was watching what was happening outside. "This should be good."

"Prepare yourself, Emin! I'm not holding back!" Anzel declared as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Neither am I!" I replied, activating my own Duel Disk."

_"Field Spell: Cross Over!"_

"DUEL!"

**Elliot vs. Anzel LP: 4000**

"I'll start!" I looked at the cards in my hand, nothing I could start off overly strong with. "I'll play defensively for now. I set a monster, two cards, and end my turn." The two cards and spiked orb appeared on my field.

"Huh? What's with that boring defensive play?" Sawatari complained.

"You have to play defensive on Anzel's first round." Shark spoke up.

"He has that New Future Dragon, remember?" Gongenzaka coaxed him.

"My turn." Anzel drew. "I Normal Summon **Multiply Cell Dragon** from my hand." This Cell Dragon was purple and had two heads with long necks, along with simple black claws, two long tails and three blue nucleus' inside of it.

**Multiply Cell Dragon, Level 4, Dragon, WATER, ATK: 1500 DEF: 600**

"I activate Multiply Cell Dragon's effect." Anzel slid a card into his Graveyard. "By discarding a card, I can Special Summon another Multiply Cell Dragon from my Deck!" A second one appeared next to the first. "I'll activate its effect again!" He discarded another one as a third Multiply Cell appeared. "Now I activate the effect of all three Cell Dragons! Once per turn, I can decrease the Levels of all monsters I control by 1!" The three dragons were reduced to Level 1.

"I overlay my three Level 1 Multiply Cell Dragon's!" The three monsters became blue energy that dived into the portal. "Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Ghost Dragon!" A grey, ghostly dragon appeared on the field with 0 ATK.

"Here it comes..." Kaito mumbled.

"I activate Ghost Dragon's effect! By detaching all Overlay Units, I can Rank it up into a Rank 10!" The monster absorbed all of its comets before becoming purple energy.

"Straight to a Rank 10!?" I gasped.

"Shining deity dragon, pierce through the darkness of misery, and reveal a bright future for all of us! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! New Future Dragon!" A long dragon appeared with giant wings, and a whopping 4000 ATK!

"4-4000 attack on the first turn!?" Fubuki shrieked.

"I activate New Future Dragon's effect!" Anzel continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can banish all cards on the field until the End Phase! Future Teleportation!" As the dragon ate its comet, a light descended across the field, making everything disappear.

"My cards!" I cried.

"And since New Future Dragon was banished whilst it had Overlay Unit, I can immediately Special Summon it back to the field!" The dragon reappeared on the field with a roar.

'Are you kidding me!?' I couldn't help but think.

"What will you do now, Elliot!?" Anzel asked. "Battle! New Future Dragon attacks you directly! Stream of the Future!" The monster charged up energy in its mouth, and fired a beam off energy straight towards me.

_Snowflake Star: You can reduce this cards ATK to 0 to Special Summon 1 'Snowflake' monster from your hand._

_Snowflake Flower: Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field with ATK less then its original ATK, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference._

_Snowflake Angel: 2 Level 3 Monsters. During either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz material from this card; all monsters your opponent controls with 1500 or more ATK have their ATK's halved and their effects negated. When this card destroys an opponents monster by battle, it can attack again._

_Timestream Totemblob: If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can release this card to Special Summon up to three Level 1 monsters from your Deck._

_Snowflake Tambourine: Special Summon up to 2 'Snowflake' monsters from your Graveyard with their effects negated, and if they have a Level, it is reduced by 1._

_Snowflake Ninja: 2 Level 3 Monsters. You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; all monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK for every monster on the field. When this card battles an opponents monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Damage Step._

_Double Half: Target 2 monsters on the field, half their ATK's._

_Earth Knight: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, if you control no monsters, you can Fusion Summon a monster by sending monsters from face-up in your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

_Normal Effect: When this card is used for a Fusion Summon, you can add 1 of the Fusion Materials to your hand._

_Sky Knight: Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, during either players turn, when a monster is Fusion Summoned, you can send 1 monster from your hand or field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with a Level equal to or less then that monsters Level, treating it as a Fusion Summon._

_Normal Effect: Once per turn, you can destroy this face-up card to return 1 Fusion Monster on the field to its owners hand._

_Snowflake Shackles: All monsters your opponent currently controls lose 800 ATK, have their effects negated, cannot attack, and cannot change their battle positions._

_Pacifist Majin Eterknight: 2 Fusion Monsters with the same Level. (This Card is always treated as a Rank 1 monster, but can be treated as any Rank from 1 to 9.). This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. When this card battles an opponents monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to attach the battling monster to this card as an Xyz Material without applying battle, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. When a card or effect is activated, you can detach 1 Xyz Material to negate the activation, destroy that card, and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

_Parally Phantom Pantomime: Tribute 1 monster you control; Special Summon 1 'Parally' monster from your Graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to 0. It is unaffected by your opponents card effects, and you take no damage from battles involving it._

_Multiply Cell Dragon: You can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 'Multiply Cell Dragon' from your Deck. Once per turn, you can reduce the Levels of all monsters you control by 1 until the End Phase._

**A new chapter! And this is the one that's closing in on the finale of the Xyz Arc! After this, we're off to Fusion, people!**

**And following that, an announcement! I'm going to be looking for new coverart for the final arc of Arc-VOC, the Fusion Arc! So, if you want to make any fanart to symbolise the finale of Arc-VOC, send me a link to something you draw, or something someone else drew, and it could become the very cover of Arc-VOC itself! Let's wrap up this story with a show!**

**Now, moving on from that, it's time for this chapters question!**

**QOTC: If Elliot, Hotaru, Leiko and Anzel were in a CorinnetheAnime comedy fic, how do you think they would act?**

**This questions been inspired from talking to my friend CorinnetheAnime. If you don't know about her then please go and check out her stories, they can be really dark, or really hilarious, so its a win-win! Here's my own thoughts:**

**Elliot: SHAMELESS SELF-INSERT AND REFERENCES!**

**Anzel: EDGY MCZEXAL EDGELORD!**

**Leiko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL THE MEMES!**

**Hotaru: CHOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! CHOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! CHOOOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!**

**And that's all from me. As always, thank you for reading! And I shall see you in the next chapter!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Elliot vs. Anzel! 

Thinking quickly, I jumped and grabbed an Action Card. "Action Spell; Avoid will negate the attack!" I jumped out of the way as the beam exploded into the ground.

"That was close..." Anna sighed.

"Wow, he just used a card not in his hand to dodge the attack? Amazing!" Rio marvelled.

Anzel shrugged with a small smile. "I suppose it wouldn't be that easy. At the end of the battle Phase, New Future Dragon destroys itself." The glass cannon monster burst into sparkles. "And during the End Phase, your cards return to the field." They did so.

"He left his field wide open...he must be planning something." I narrowed my eyes. "But if that's the case, I'll hit him hard whilst I have the chance! My turn!"

"He didn't even set any cards!" Sawatari emphasised.

"Trust me, he did that on purpose." Rise said. "Anzel may be an idiot, but he is incredibly cautious. He wouldn't not have a backup plan so early on."

"I, using the Scale 2 Devil Knight, and the Scale 8 Solar Knight, set the Pendulum Scale!" My two monsters rose up either side of me. "Now I can summon monsters Levels 3 to 7! Infinite power of unknown origin, bestow upon me the chance to shape my own future! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A light fell from the portal. "Level 5! Parally Xyz Xecutioner!" The dark warrior appeared with a swing of its axe.

"That monster..." Anzel remembered it. "Seems like you're prepared for me Xyz Summoning."

"Now I will Flip Summon my Set Timestream Assassin!" The dagger handed monster appeared on the field with a gleam in its eyes, matching its weapon. "Battle! Parally Xyz Xecutioner will attack you directly, Anzel!" He did not make an attempt to grab an Action Card as my monster swung its axe in front of him, exploding the ground at his feet.

**Anzel's LP: 2000**

"I activate the effect of Nerve Cell Dragon in my hand." He showed me the monster. "When I take damage, I can Special Summon this monster with its ATK matching the damage I took!" The dragon appeared with 2000 ATK.

"So that's what he was planning..." Kaito nodded.

I winced. "Assassin doesn't have enough attack power...I end my turn!"

"Then it's mine. I draw." He did so. "As I control no Level 9 or lower monsters, I can Normal Summon Great Glass Dragon without Tributing!" A dragon of pure glass appeared with a rather meek 1000 ATK.

"Now I activate the Spell **Cell Rejuvenation** from my hand!" The card showed a red cell with a yellow nucleus with a dragon head and two wings being fed by three similar dragon cells, only they were blue. "By targeting a Cell Dragon I control, I can Special Summon another Cell Dragon from my Graveyard with its effects negated, and make its Level equal to the targeted monsters! I target the Level 10 Nerve Cell Dragon, and Special Summon the Level 1 Young Cell Dragon from my Graveyard I discarded via Multiply Cell's effect!" The little blobby dragon appeared as its Level rose to 10.

"He has 3 Level 10's!" Sayaka realised.

"I overlay my Level 10 Nerve Cell Dragon, Great Glass Dragon and Young Cell Dragon!" The three dragons turned into red, blue and yellow streams of energy that swirled together into the galactic portal.

"Across the twilight of the stars, consuming all light! Grant me your power of eternal darkness and nothingness, so that we may find the light of change within! Xyz Summon! Come forth! Rank 10! Dark Void Dragon!" A giant dragon with a black hole for a stomach appeared with a mighty roar and 3000 ATK.

"Another Rank 10 on just his second turn...!?" I couldn't help but gasp.

"I activate the effect of Dark Void Dragon!" He continued. "By detaching any number of Overlay Units from Dark Void Dragon, I can attach an equal number of cards you control to it as Overlay Units! I'll detach all three, to attach your two face downs and Parally Xyz Xecutioner to it as Overlay Units! Void Unknown!" It's three purple comets got sucked into the void for its body, before my three cards began being pulled towards it too.

"I'll take advantage of that! Trap card, open! **Detach Draw**!" The card showed two yellow comets falling from a dragons claw into a humans hand, bursting into a light that formed two white cards. "When an Xyz Monster on the field detaches Overlay Units, I can draw a number of cards equal to the number of Overlay Units detached! Since you detached three, I draw three cards, AND you lose one of your three targets!" My hand became three as the remaining two cards became twin purple comets orbiting the Xyz Monster.

"Looks like he's fully prepared to combat Anzel's Xyz Monsters." Fubuki smiled. "Drawing three cards in one go as his opponent uses such a powerful effect...it really makes you wonder who is going to win."

"Battle! Dark Void Dragon will attack Timestream Assassin! Revolutionary Darkness!" The dragon roared before firing a black beam from its stomach that destroyed my monster and made me shield myself with my arms.

**Elliot's LP: 2700**

"I set a card and end my turn." Anzel finished.

"Nice one, Anzel!" Allen cheered.

"Hey! Don't cheer for him!" Anna cried.

"Oh, c'mon, sis! You don't care who wins, do you?" Allen complained.

Anna looked away, flustered. "M-Maybe I do..."

"You wanna clarify that?" Allen mumbled.

"My turn!" I drew. "Again, I will Pendulum Summon!" Two lights fell down this time. "Level 4! From my Extra Deck; Timestream Assassin! And from my hand; Timestream Carer!" The two Timestream's appeared on the field. "When Carer is Pendulum Summoned, I draw 1 card!"

"Two Level 4's..." Anzel noted.

"I overlay my Level 4 Timestream's Assassin and Carer!" The two monsters became green and yellow energy that dived into the portal. "Explorer of the universes, treading in the wake of mystery and danger! Xyz Summon! Emerge! Rank 4! Parally Amazing Adventurer!" The Xyz monster appeared strumming its guitar and chewing its reed with 2000 ATK.

"Battle! Parally Amazing Adventurer will attack Dark Void Dragon!" My monster threw its guitar over its back and drew its sword, flying forward.

"Dark Void Dragon has more attack, though!" Edo pointed out.

"When Amazing Adventurer battles a monster with a Rank, it gains 200 attack for each of that monsters Ranks!" I explained. "Since your dark Void Dragon is Rank 10, Adventurer's attack will double!" The monsters sword glowed bright red and doubled in length as its ATK became 4000. "Take this! Waking Wind Slash!"

"I activate Dark Void Dragon's effect!" Anzel countered. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, it cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase!" The monster absorbed one of its Overlay Units as my monster swung with its giant sword, knocking the dragon back with the sheer force of the blow.

"But as we always say: you'll still take the damage!" I recited.

**Anzel's LP: 1000**

"At this point, I activate Devil Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I pointed up at it. "Once per turn, I can Rank up a Rank 4 or lower monster I control!"

"A Rank-Up using a Pendulum Effect?" Kaito gasped.

"I Rank up my Rank 4 Amazing Adventurer!" The monster became green energy that shot upward into a galactic portal. "Brave traveller of the vast universes, with limitless courage and strength, protect the wishes and dreams of the innocent! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Rank 5! Parally Valiant Vanguard!" The armoured knight-like monster appeared with 2500 ATK.

"That's so cool!" One of the spectators in the building said. "I've never seen a Rank-Up like that before!"

"I activate Valiant Vanguard's effect!" I continued. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a monster with a Rank on the field, and Vanguard gains attack equal to that monsters Rank times 500! By targeting the Rank 10 Dark Void Dragon, Valiant Vanguard will gain 5000 ATK!" My monster drew its swords as it absorbed one of its comets, boosting its ATK to 7500.

"No way! 7500 ATK!" Another spectator commented.

"Valiant Vanguard! Attack Dark Void Dragon! Double Velocity Slash!" The monster stuck its blades into the ground and flew forward, tearing the ground apart as it went.

"Trap card, open! **Dragon's Glare**!" The card showed a giant red shadowed dragon with a sinister sharp toothed smile, and two piercing blue eyes. "When a Dragon I control is attacked, I can negate that attack, then negate the effects of all face up monsters my opponent currently controls." Valiant Vanguard froze in its attack as its effect vanished, reducing its ATK back to 2500.

"Drat, he countered it..." I mumbled. "I end my turn!"

"So he was expecting Elliot to overwhelm him?" Gloria observed. "I guess that means he knows he's a strong opponent."

"My turn!" Anzel drew. "I activate Dark Void Dragon's effect! By detaching its Overlay Unit, I will attach Parally Valiant Vanguard to it as an Overlay Unit! Void Unknown!" The monsters Overlay Unit, as well as Valiant Vanguard, was absorbed into its stomach before a new comet emerged out of it.

"Valiant Vanguard...but, now that he's detached the two previous Overlay Units, that card should be in my Graveyard!" I tapped my screen to open the Graveyard zone and check.

"Battle! Dark Void Dragon will attack you directly! Revolutionary Darkness!" The monster fired the darkness from its stomach once again.

"I activate the Trap, Stop n' Block in my Graveyard!" I cried. "By banishing it and shuffling a card from my hand into my Deck, I negate your attack!" A barrier appeared around me and blocked the attack. "Also, the monster I shuffled into my Deck was Crazy Dealer! Due to its effect, I draw a card!"

"He managed to avoid it..." Edo said.

"I set a card and end my turn." Anzel finished. "Come at me again, Elliot! I'll take whatever you can dish out, no problem!"

"I will! Stronger each time, until I topple you!" I challenged as I drew my card. "My turn! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A single light fell from the portal. "From my hand! Level 6! **Timestream Oddity**!"

The monster that appeared looked more human then dragon, as a female with tanned skin and red slit eyes, wearing nothing but brown rags with a black rope as a belt, but with various green and red jewels that looked like clocks as necklaces and wristbands, along with sharp nails on her hands and bare feet. Her hair was emerald green, and tied back in a very long ponytail which spiked out erratically at the end, making it look like the tail of a dragon, as she wore what only could be seen as the upper half of an iron mask on top of her head, making it look like the head of a dragon. She stood hunched over, grinning wildly to reveal her sharp pointed teeth.

**Timestream Oddity, Level 6, Wyrm, EARTH, ATK: 2300 DEF: 800**

"I activate the effect of Timestream Oddity! By reducing her Level by 3, I can Special Summon up to 2 Level 3 or lower Timestream's from my Deck! I choose the Level 3 Timestream Trickster and Timestream Recruiter!" Oddity's Level halved as she screamed loudly, causing the other two Timestream's to appear.

'Good.' I thought to myself. 'I'll overlay Trickster and Recruiter into Muddy Mummy, then use its effect to attach Dark Void Dragon to it, and attack directly with Oddity to win!"

"Continous Trap! **Xyz Emperor**!" The Trap showed Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer standing over a defeated Gem-Knight Pearl, as Overlay Units of all six colours flew around it. "By targeting an Xyz Monster I control, my opponent cannot Xyz Summon monsters with less required materials then the targeted monsters! This means you cannot Xyz Summon using only two monsters!"

I strongly recoiled. 'What!? Did he anticipate me Xyz Summoning Muddy Mummy?'

"Even if Anzel does that, he still has three Level 3's on his field." kaito narrowed his eyes. "That means..."

"Alright then! I overlay my Level 3 Timestream Oddity, Trickster, and Recruiter!" The three monsters became orange, yellow and purple energy that dived into the portal. "Dragon soaring across the vast timeline, raise your mighty fangs! Xyz Summon! Arise! Rank 3! Timestream Dragon!" The dragon appeared with a mighty roar and 2400 ATK.

"There it is." Edo nodded.

"Battle! Timestream Dragon will attack Dark Void Dragon!" My dragons wings materialised as it flew up. "Now I activate Timestream Dragon's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate the battle, and inflict damage to you equal to half of your monsters ATK! That's 1500 damage, enough to defeat you! Time Stream!" The dragon ate one of its comets before wildly firing rays of light from its wings.

"I activate the effect of** Savior Dragon** in my Graveyard, which I discarded via Multiply's effect!" Anzel countered. "When I would take damage that would reduce my Life Points to 0, I can banish this card to reduce that damage to 0!" A long white serpentine dragon rose out of the Graveyard and made a circle with its body that absorbed the rays and eliminated them.

**Savior Dragon, Level 1, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: 0 DEF: 0**

"Now, the follow up effect!" He went on. "By banishing any number of Dragons from my Graveyard, I gain 500 Life Points for each! I banish the three Multiply Cell's, Nerve Cell, Young Cell, and Great Glass Dragon from my Graveyard, to gain 3000 Life Points!"

**Anzel's LP: 4000**

"Awesome! Anzel just got all his Life Points back!" An onlooker cheered.

I clenched my fist. 'He even countered that...the only thing I can do now is...' I looked up at Devil Knight in my Pendulum Zone. 'Anzel...I want to defeat him. I have to show just how far I have come!'

I held my balled hand against my chest. 'I...am not afraid!'

"I activate the Pendulum Effect of Devil Knight!" I gestured up towards it. "Once per turn, I can Rank-Up a Rank 4 or lower Xyz Monster I control! I target Timestream Dragon!" Devil Knight swung its axe, and red flames surrounded the Xyz monster as it became yellow energy.

"Is he...?" Yuya wondered.

"It has to be that monster." Yuto confirmed.

"Dragon of rage sealed within the boundaries of time! Be released from your prison, and destroy all evil and misery across all time for your redemption! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 4! Timestream Destruction Dragon!" The giant dark dragon roared loudly with 2600 ATK.

"That dragon..." Yuya mumbled.

"It's on the field, but I don't feel that darkness from before." Yuto noticed.

"Destruction Dragon..." I mumbled, looking up at the monster. "...Please, lend me your power!" The dragon roared in agreement.

Anzel couldn't help but smile. "Looks like your dragon heard you." Dark Void Dragon also roared as the two Xyz Dragons faced off against each other.

"Go, Timestream Destruction Dragon! Attack Dark Void Dragon!" The monster flew forward, the two monsters clashing against each other as they soared into the sky. "I activate Destruction Dragon's effect! By detaching two Overlay Units from it, your monsters attack becomes 0, and you take damage equal to its attack! Drain Annihilation!" My dragon slashed through two of its comets as its wings opened up to have black lightning shock both Dark Void Dragon and Anzel, making the former's ATK drop to 0.

** Anzel's LP: 1000**

"Now! The attack will continue! Massacre Cannon!" The dragon then fired a red and purple beam of energy from its jaws.

"I...I activate Xyz Emperor's other effect!" Anzel cried. "When the targeted monster is targeted by an opponents attack or effect, I can detach one Overlay Unit to negate that attack or effect!" Dark Void absorbed its last comet as a barrier appeared around it to block the attack.

"He even managed to stop that...but now Dark Void has no Overlay Units. I set a card and end my turn!" I finished as the dragons returned to our side.

"This is so cool!" The crowd cheered. "I've never seen a Duel like this before!"

"Oi! Elliot is getting all the attention I deserve!" Sawatari complained.

"Be quiet. This Duel is far from over, and I believe all of us want to see the outcome." Gongenzaka hushed him.

"My turn!" Anzel drew and looked at the card. "If you will Rank-Up, Elliot, then I will too! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Cell Evolution, to Rank-Up Dark Void Dragon one Rank higher!" His dragon turned into purple energy that disappeared into the galactic portal.

"Dragon of countless legends, rise from your golden age, and raise your blades of pure white to deliver judgement upon the cowardly and the wicked! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Descend! Rank 11! Revealing Swords Dragon!" A giant golden dragon with blades for wings appeared, revealing its 3500 ATK.

"He Ranked up!?" I audibly gasped.

"I activate Revealing Swords Dragon's effect! By detaching any number of Overlay Units, I can destroy an equal number of monsters on the field, then inflict damage to my opponent equal to their combined attack whilst I gain the same amount of Life Points!"

"What!? What kind of overpowered effect is that!?" I shouted.

"Sword Heaven!" The monster absorbed its Overlay Units before its swords stabbed into Destruction Dragon, making it explode and sending me flying back and landing forcefully against the ground.

**Elliot's LP: 100**

**Anzel's LP: 3600**

"H-He turned it around in an instant!" Anna gasped.

"I never knew Anzel had such a powerful monster...!" Kaito truly looked shocked.

"Battle! Revealing Swords Dragon will attack you directly, Elliot! Blade Rapture!" The swords suddenly ascended into the sky, before growing gigantic and descending towards me.

"If that attack hits, Elliot is done for!" Allen cried.

"Ah! No!" Anna shrieked.

"I knew it." Allen smirked.

"You little brat!" Anna socked him over the head.

"Trap card, open! Spirit Guard! with this, I negate your attack, and Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard!" A white beam of light burst up from the ground and blocked the giant swords, making them return to the dragon. "I Special Summon Timestream Dragon!" My own dragon returned to the field.

"Interesting...this is really exciting!" Anzel smiled. "I end my turn."

"Anzel seems like he's having fun..." I noted. "Funny...I am too."

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Edo noted.

"They're fighting against each other with everything they've got...of course they are." Yuya smiled as the crowd cheered. "And everybody else seems to be enjoying it too."

"It's my turn!" I drew a card, making my hand count four, before wincing. "I don't have anything that can beat Revealing Swords Dragon right now...I set a monster face-down!" The blue orb appeared on the field.

"Revealing Swords Dragon's effect activates!" Anzel pointed. "All set monsters are flipped up into defence position, without applying Flip Effects!" A golden light shone down, revealing Timestream Unknown.

"I switch Timestream Dragon to DEF Position and end my turn." I finished as my dragon curled its wings into itself.

"Elliot didn't do anything..." Sayaka said.

"There's not much you can do against a dragon like that." Allen pointed out.

"My turn!" Anzel drew. "Battle! Revealing Swords Dragon will attack Timestream Dragon! Blade Rapture!" The Dragon's swords ascended before shooting downward once again.

"I activate Solar Knight's Pendulum Effect!" I countered. "With it, I can choose the target for attack! I switch your attack target to Timestream Unknown!" Solar Knight's shield shone like a spotlight on Unknown, making the sword instead destroy it instead of my dragon.

"He managed to save Timestream Dragon..." Anna sighed.

"You're not off the hook!" Anzel said. "Quick-Play Spell! **Rank-Up-Magic Assault Force!**" The Spell showed a red 'X' with a small golden glow in the middle of it tearing threw a battered, barren land as blue streams of energy erupted around it. "With this, I Rank-Up a monster I control, but the Summoned monsters effects are negated until the End Phase!"

"Anzel has a Rank 12!?" Rise cried as the dragon turned into yellow energy.

"Dragon that stalks the netherworld, devour the very essence of all that surrounds you to sate your appetite, and rid the world of all that is sour and bitter! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Appear! Rank 12! **Life Feasting Dragon**!"

The dragon that emerged was enormous, easily twice as big as Timestream Dragon. It was covered in violet coloured armour, but traces of an aquamarine scaly body could be seen underneath the giant razor-edged gauntlets on its arms and the bladed braces on its legs. It's torso was exposed, revealing a thin stomach the glowed in multiple colours as what looked like white could floated around inside of it. A long, non-armoured tail extended out behind it as the end of its tail was revealed to be forked, the four prongs extending out a long distance with sharp ends. Four sets of giant, sharp, purple and green wings extended out behind it, and its armoured head had two giant bladed, curved black horns framing a gigantic jaw filled with countless sharp teeth, and hungry red eyes above them.

**Life Feasting Dragon, Rank 12, Dragon, DARK, ATK: 4500 DEF: 4000**

"Th-That's insane!" Shark grit his teeth. "I knew Anzel had become strong...but THIS strong!? It's practically infuriating!"

"Life Feasting Dragon! Attack Timestream Dragon! Ravenous Roar!" The dragons already enormous mouth unhinged, before unleashing a purple and green blast of energy that tore the ground apart straight towards my own dragon.

"I activate the effect of Timestream Unknown in my Graveyard!" I quickly cried. "I can Special Summon this card from my Graveyard, and using Solar Knight's effect, I change the attack target to it!" The monster appeared in front of the dragon just as the attack blasted into it, the very force of it knocked me back onto my ass.

"So you managed to protect your dragon..." Anzel smirked. "I like that. I end my turn."

"What can Elliot do against something like that?" Gongenzaka mumbled.

I stood back up again. "I'm not giving up! I'll keep going, and surpass everything you throw at me! My turn!" I looked at the card I drew and smiled. "It's here! I discard Rank-Up-Magic Hatred Force, to Rank-Down Timestream Dragon!"

"Ranking-Down? By discarding a Rank-Up-Magic card?" Anzel stated in shock as my dragon dived down into the portal.

"Dragon of time, fall into the endless expanse of eternity, and twist the very timeline itself into the symbol that represents never-ending dreams, wishes, and possibilities! Rank Down! Xyz Change! Come forth! Rank 1! Timestream Infinity Dragon!" The smaller, purer version of my Xyz Dragon appeared with a roar and 500 ATK.

"There it is! Infinity Dragon!" Anna cheered.

"A Rank-Down!?" The spectators exclaimed.

"Infinity Dragon's effect will destroy Life Feasting Dragon and boost its attack to 5000..." Shark mumbled.

"Really?" His sister asked. "That's amazing! Go for it, Elliot!"

"I activate Timestream Infinity Dragon's effect!" I declared. "By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can-"

"Not so fast!" Anzel interrupted. "I activate Life Feasting Dragon's effect! Once per turn, during either players turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of all cards you control, reduce your monsters attacks to 0, and until the End Phase, prevent you from activating any cards or effects!"

"What!?" I screamed.

"It has an effect like that!?" Shark yelled.

"Go! All Devouring!" The dragon's jaw unhinged again as its comet flew into its mouth, before waves of light began emerging from Infinity Dragon and my Pendulum Zone monsters, the dragon greedily eating them all as my own dragons ATK dropped to 0 and my cards lost their effects.

"Infinity Dragon's effect was..." I could only breathe.

"He's...so powerful..." Yuya gaped.

"Anzel..." Yuto spoke within him. "I had no idea how strong he had become...all to save us...and I had to go and stupidly lose...!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm sorry, Anzel...!"

I looked at the three cards in my hand, before picking one of them. "I can't do anything again...he really is a true opponent. I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Anzel drew quickly, he was clearly eager. "If you think that face down will work on me, think again! I activate the Continuous Spell, **Dragon's Ego**!" The card showed a giant shadowed bipedal dragon shooting flames from its mouth into the sky that revealed the shadows of lots of other dragons. "Whilst this card is on the field, all Dragons I control are unaffected by my opponents card effects!"

"Now that behemoth of a dragon has protection from everything other then battle!" Edo pointed out.

"Battle! Life Feasting Dragon will attack Timestream Infinity Dragon! Ravenous Roar!" The monster once again detached its lower jaw and fired the giant ray of energy from its mouth.

"This card isn't for YOUR monster! Continuous Trap!** Guard Wave**!" The card showed a futuristic hologram shield unleashing waves of wavy white energy. "Once per turn, I can target a monster I control, and change it to defence position! I target Infinity Dragon!" The dragon shield itself just as the attack hit, and I also had to shield myself with my arms from the debris smoke and rubble.

"Even after defending it for so long, Elliot lost his dragon!" Rio cried.

"I end my turn at that." Anzel finished. "Now you've lost your dragon, Elliot. Can you continue?"

I panted slightly. "Never! I'm not giving up! Timestream Dragon isn't my only monster, I'll believe in all of them! My turn!" I looked at the card which I drew, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Man... I must have anime drawing luck or something..."

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partner!" A single light fell from the portal. "The chained heart of my resolve! Level 7! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" My ace appeared on the field, flexing its bandage arms.

"Yavix..." Anzel breathed.

"Yavix's effect activates! When it's Special Summoned, all monsters my opponent controls lose 500 attack and defence until the End Phase!" Yavix's chains extended forward.

"But due to Dragon's Ego, Life Feasting Dragon is unaffected!" The chains vanished before they reached the dragon.

"I understand that! I activate the Quick-Play Spell, **Will of Yavix**!" The card showed Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior with a blazing golden aura around it as the shadows of Dragon Emperor, Ocean Overlord and magic King appeared behind it. "With this, I can target a Yavix monster I control, and double its attack and defence until the End Phase!" Yavix gained the same aura as its ATK became 5400.

"Now its attack is higher!" Allen cried.

"Battle! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! Attack Life Feasting Dragon! Sealed Energy!" Yavix gathered a gigantic ball of dark red energy in its arms before releasing it as a tremendous blast that destroyed Life Feasting Dragon and made Anzel skid back.

**Anzel's LP: 2700**

"He did it! Elliot beat Life Feasting Dragon!" Anna cheered.

"I activate the effect of Life Feasting Dragon in my Graveyard!" Anzel cried. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can destroy a card I control to Special Summon it! I destroy Dragon's Ego! Revive! Life Feasting Dragon!" The Spell burst into sparkles as the dragon reappeared on the field.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Anna shrieked.

"That's insane!" Rio said.

"Even after that, I still couldn't beat it?" I thought aloud. "...I end my turn!"

"My turn!" Anzel drew, before looking at me. "Elliot, I must admit, I was surprised that you could do a Rank-Down..." He smirked.

"...But don't think only you can do it."

'No way...he can't mean-!?' I thought.

"I activate the Spell, **Rank-Down-Magic Heavenly Fall**!" The card showed a strong ray of light falling alongside other smaller rays of light, down into a field filled with green grass and flowers from a darkened sky. "I target a monster I control, then Rank it down! I Rank-Down Life Feasting Dragon!" The dragons purple energy fell into the portal.

"Dragon that watches the mortals from the heavens,, descend from your holy place to rise the brave and heroic from their graves, and rid the world of all evil! Rank-Down! Xyz Change! Descend! Rank 1! **Sovereign Dragon**!

A bright ray of light fell from the sky, as the form of a dragon appeared. It was incredibly simple, with a white scaled body that had black claws on its fists and feet, it's tail actually curved around so that the dragon could carry it in his arm, as white fur fell down from its chest to its feet, and from its back to the top of its tail, making it look like a robe. Three sets of angelic wings curved above it, framing a giant golden ring that hung above it.

**Sovereign Dragon, Rank 1, Dragon, LIGHT, ATK: ? DEF: ?**

"Anzel has a Rank-Down?" Shark gasped.

"I activate Sovereign Dragon's effect!" Anzel pointed up at his dragon. "Once per turn, I can detach one Overlay Unit from it..." The yellow comet was absorbed into the dragons chest. "And then, I can Special Summon any number of Dragons from my Graveyard with their effects negated, but they are banished when they leave the field!"

"ANY Dragon!?" I took a step back.

"Return to me! New Future Dragon! Dark Void Dragon! Revealing Swords Dragon! Life Feasting Dragon!" The four Xyz Dragons reappeared on the field, all giving off a deafening roar.

"All of his dragons are back!" Even Sawatari was scared.

"Sovereign Dragon's original attack and defence is equal to the combined attack and defence of every other Dragon I control!" The four dragons shot a ray of light that enveloped Sovereign Dragon as its ATK rose from 0 to 3000, to 7000, to 10500, to...

"15000 attack!?" Kaito shouted.

"Too strong...he's WAY too strong!" Allen cried.

My eyes widened at the five dragons bearing down on me and Yavix, each one stronger then us. I was scared. Scared as these monsters eyed us up, any one of them ready to end it in an instant.

"What will you do now, Elliot?" Anzel asked me as his dragons rallied behind him. "Do you still think you can defeat me?"

Yes, I was scared...but still..."I do." I gave him my most determined look. "I won't run away from my fears! I will face everything head on! Together with my monsters! My partners!" Yavix stood up tall and proud in agreement.

"Then let's see you back that up! Battle! Sovereign Dragon! Attack Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! The Overworld!" A giant light built up in the dragons ring, before it fired a gigantic beam of light from it.

"I activate Guard Wave's effect to change Yavix to defence position!" I countered as my monster changed its stance.

"But it will still be destroyed!" Anzel pointed out.

"I activate Guard Wave's other effect!" I responded. "By destroying this card, I can target a defence position monster I control, and prevent it from being destroyed by battle or card effect until the End Phase!" The card burst into sparkles that covered Yavix, protecting it.

"So you were even prepared for this?" Anzel smiled again. "I'm glad that I can go all out against you like this. I activate Heavenly Fall's effect in the graveyard! By banishing this card, I can add a different Spell in my Graveyard to my hand!" A card slid out of his Grave. "I add Dragon's Ego to my hand, and activate it!"

"Now all of his dragons are unaffected by Elliot's card effects!" Anna remembered.

"I end my turn." Anzel nodded.

"During the End Phase of the turn Guard Wave's second effect is activated, the targeted monster is destroyed." I admitted as Yavix burst into sparkles.

"Well, Elliot? Can you defeat me?" He asked. "Can you defeat me and my dragons?" The five dragons roared in unison.

"This is so incredible!" "I've never seen a Duel like this before!" "I can't take my eyes off of it!" All of the spectators smiled as they watched on.

"They're all enjoying it..." Yuya noted.

"It really feels like Heartland again..." Yuto smiled. "Everybody smiling, enjoying themselves, enjoying Dueling..."

I stood up, and placed my feet apart in the most dramatic pose I could muster. "Anzel! Here we come! Me and my monsters...are gonna slay your dragons!" I placed two fingers on the top card of my deck. "I'll bet it all on this draw! My...TURN!" I drew as hard as I could and looked at the card.

"It came, Anzel! I activate the Spell, **Pendulum Wish**!" The card showed a green crystal Pendulum swinging across a night sky, leaving a sparkling trail behind it. "During the turn this card is activated, I can Pendulum Summon monsters both face-up in my Extra Deck, AND from my Graveyard!"

"From the Graveyard too?" Anzel asked, interested.

"Everybody!" I called to the ground. "This is our grand show! Please watch closely! In my Pendulum Scales, I have the Scale 2 Devil Knight and the Scale 8 Solar knight!" The two knights took a bow. "Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monster partners!" Five rays of light fell from the portal.

"Level 3! Timestream Trickster! Level 4! Timestream Assassin! Level 5! Parally Xyz Xecutioner! Level 6! Timestream Oddity! And finally, Level 7! Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" The five monsters all lined up together on the field, facing the five opposing dragons.

"It's a full field battle!" The entire crowd cheered.

"That's impressive Elliot." Anzel approved. "But none of your monsters have enough power to defeat my dragons, and they are unaffected by your cards and effects!"

"Maybe on their own. But my five monsters are all together now, and that gives them strength." I took the last card from my hand. "This is the power my monsters have as one! I activate the Spell, **Unity Universe**!" The card showed lots of different glowing coloured knight-like figures holding hands and stacked on top of each other like a human chain, stretching around into infinity symbols, circles and other connecting shapes as the center of the card showed the warrior at the very end raising his fist to the sky with his eyes upturned in a smile.

"By targeting one monster I control, it gains 500 attack for every other monster I control, and is unaffected by my opponents cards and effects, until the End Phase! I target Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior!" Yavix then curled its arms around Timestream Trickster and Assassin, as they then placed their hand in Oddity's and Xecutioner's.

"They're holding hands!" Sayaka beamed as the five monsters glowed, Yavix's ATK becoming 4700.

"Here we go guys! Battle! Yavix will attack Life Feasting Dragon!" Still holding hands, Yavix created a ball of energy in front of its chest which it then launched at Life Feasting Dragon, destroying it.

"Due to Sovereign Dragon's effect, I take no Battle damage from battles involving other Dragons!" Anzel cried.

"But Sovereign Dragon still loses attack, since you lost a dragon!" I pointed out as the dragons ATK fell to 10500. "Now I activate Unity Universe's other effect! By releasing one of my other monsters, the targeted monster can attack another monster! I release Timestream Oddity!" Oddity turned into green energy that Yavix absorbed, though its ATK dropped to 4200.

"Attack New Future Dragon!" Yavix unleashed a green blast of energy that destroyed the dragon.

"Now that another dragon is gone, Sovereign Dragon loses attack..." Kaito said as the dragons ATK became 6500.

"I'll now release Parally Xyz Xecutioner to attack again!" The Parally turned into purple energy that Yavix absorbed, dropping its ATK to 3700.

"Attack Revealing Swords Dragon!" Yavix unleashed a purple blast of energy that destroyed the golden dragon, reducing Sovereign's ATK to 3000.

"Now I'll release Timestream Assassin to attack again!" Assassin became blue energy which Yavix absorbed, making its ATK 3200. "Attack Dark Void Dragon!" It fired a blue blast which destroyed Dark Void, as the big boss dragons ATK became 0.

"Sovereign Dragon's ATK is 0!" Rio cheered.

"Now I'll release Timestream Trickster!" The monster cackled as it became red energy that Yavix absorbed, making its ATk return to 2700, as the two monsters faced each other.

"Yavix the Imprisoned Warrior! Attack Sovereign Dragon! Sealed Energy!" Yavix gathered up a mass of red energy in between its arms.

Suddenly, Anzel jumped and grabbed a card. "Action Spell; Overpass! This swaps the attack of our monsters until the end of the Battle Phase!" Yavix's ATK dropped to 0 whilst Sovereign Dragon's ATK became 2700.

"Now Elliot will take that damage!" Yuya gasped.

"This is...the end!" Edo yelled.

"I activate the effect of Will of Yavix in my Graveyard!" I cried. "When a Yavix monster I control attacks and my opponent activates a card or effect, I can banish this card to negate its activation and destroy it!" Overpass burst into sparkles as the two monsters ATK returned to normal.

"Yeah! Do it!" Everybody cheered.

"The attack will continue! Go, Yavix!" The souls of the four monsters appeared alongside it as Yavix fired a multicoloured beam of energy that destroyed Sovereign Dragon, and Anzel smiled as he was knocked onto his back.

**Anzel's LP: 0**

**Elliot: WIN!**

Everybody burst into applause at the last attack, as I breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That was close..."

"Elliot." I saw Anzel walk over to me. "After your Duel with Kaito, I didn't have a doubt in my mind...but you really overwhelmed me there!" He laughed. "Thank you. I haven't had such a fun Duel in a while."

"Thanks, Anzel." We shook hands, and everybody cheered.

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"Uggggghhhhh..." Paluis graoned as she lay on the white ground that seemed to be the only stable footing in the gap between dimensions.

"Get up you little idiot." Zevrakex groaned, lightly kicking her.

"I'm so useless..." She sobbed. "I couldn't beat Anzel, I couldn't beat Leiko...if things keep going like this...then it will happen, won't it?"

Zevrakex flinched at what she was implying. "No...we can't let that happen...for the good of the four dimensions, that must not happen!"

"Did we do the right thing, Zevrakex?" Paluis whimpered. "Was it right of us to just...lock away the problem? And let it suffer like this?"

Zevrakex was silent for a while, then sighed. "I don't know about you...but I don't have the heart to kill."

"It hurts...It hurts so much...I can still feel all that sorrow...that pain of losing everything..." Paluis wept.

"But does that excuse such actions!?" Zevrakex cried. "Does that give you the right to try to destroy everything!?"

"No, of course not! But..." She hung her head. "I just wanted to help...in some way...any way..."

Zevrakex's features softened. "There was nothing we could do to help at the time...all we can do now...is wait for Elliot."

"Yes...Elliot...Elliot will fix everything..." Paluis told herself.

"...I hope so." Zevrakex nodded.

Suddenly, Orion appeared in front of them in a burst of light with a very distraught expression. "We have a problem!"

"Orion? What is it?" Zevrakex asked.

Orion opened a portal into the space where all the D.E was stored. The golden orbs were slowly shrinking in size as trails of light extended from below them down into the endless space.

"The D.E!" Paluis gasped.

"What the hell is going on!?" Zevrakex cried.

"We're going to the Fusion Dimension." Orion stated with grim seriousness. "And we're going to stop this."

_Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Edo had gotten the Dimensional Teleporter ready for us to use. We were finally going to storm Academia.

I finished up watching the latest episodes that had appeared on the laptop, stopping at Episode 112. 'So things are starting to kick off over there as well, huh?'

"Rio, I'm asking you not to go!" I looked over at Ryoga, who was arguing with his little sister. "Please, I don't want to lose you again!"

"I understand how you feel, Ryoga...but this is still our war!" His sister argued. "And I am still fighting to put an end to it! Besides, I'd like to see some more from your new friends!"

Ryoga grit his teeth. "Damnit...you're just as stubborn as ever...fine! But I'm staying by your side the entire time, got it!? That way, I can protect you this time!"

Rio huffed. "I'm not a child. But if those are your conditions, it's a deal."

"Man, this is exciting! I'm totally a traitor now!" Fubuki laughed.

"You seem awfully calm." Rise noted.

"No time to worry about things like getting captured for treason, right?" He shrugged it off.

"Hold down the fort here in Heartland, okay little bro?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm on it." Allen agreed.

"Alright, the teleporter's a bit damaged from everything that has happened, so I say you should go in two groups to be teleported separately." Edo informed us.

"I shall go with Yuya." Gongenzaka nodded.

"Hey! If you're going with Yuya, then I am too!" Sawatari argued.

"I'll go with this group, then." Kaito shrugged as he helped make a group of four.

"I guess I'll go with you guys, you seem cool." Fubuki said, making it a group of five.

"I'd like to go alongside Elliot." Anzel said.

"I wanna go with Elliot!" Both Anna and Rio declared.

"Then I'M going with Elliot too." Shark insisted.

"I might as well go with who I know." Rise shrugged as she joined my group.

'Why am I the popular one?' I couldn't help but think.

"So that's a group of 5 and a group of 6." Edo nodded. "Yuya, you're group should go first."

The five of them walked up to the platform, as the rest of us watched.

"Hey, Elliot!" I looked up at Yuya as he smiled at me. "We're definitely gonna win, and bring everybody home!"

I smiled in response. "It's a promise!" And with that, they were gone in a ray of light.

"Okay, your turn." Edo gestured, as we stepped onto the platform.

'This is it.' I nodded to myself. 'The war with Academia...truly begins now!'

My vision became pure white, and then we were gone.

_Cell Rejuvenation: Target 1 'Cell Dragon' monster you control and 1 'Cell Dragon Monster' in your Graveyard, Special Summon the monster in your Graveyard, and its Level becomes equal to the first targeted monsters Level._

_Detach Draw: When an Xyz Monster detaches Xyz Material(s), you can draw cards equal to the number of Xyz Material(s) detached._

_Dragon's Glare: When a Dragon-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack, negate that attack, and negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls._

_Timestream Oddity: You can reduce this cards Level by 3 to Special Summon up to 2 Level 3 or lower 'Timestream' monsters from your Deck. You can only use this effect of 'Timestream Oddity' once per Duel._

_Xyz Emperor: Target 1 Xyz Monster you control. Your opponent cannot Xyz Summon monsters that require a number of Xyz Materials less then the targeted monsters number of required Xyz Materials. If the targeted monster is targeted for an attack or by an opponents card effect, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from that monster to negate that attack/effect._

_Savior Dragon: If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can reveal this card in your hand and discard it to draw 1 card. When you would take damage that would reduce your Life Points to 0, you can banish this card from your Graveyard to reduce that damage to 0, then you can banish any number of Dragon-Type monsters from your Graveyard to increase your LP by 500 for each banished monster._

_Rank-Up-Magic Assault Force: __Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster, but 1 Rank higher, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) The monster Special Summoned by this cards effect has its effects negated until the End Phase._

_Life Feasting Dragon: 3 Level 12 Monsters. Once per turn, during either players turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, and reduce the ATK and DEF of all monsters they control tom 0. Your opponent cannot activate cards or effects for the rest of the turn after you use this effect. If this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can destroy 1 card you control to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

_Dragon's Ego: All Dragon-Type monsters you control are unaffected by your opponents card effects._

_Guard Wave: Once per turn, during either players turn, you can target 1 monster you control, change it to DEF Position. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to target 1 DEF Position monster you control, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase._

_Will of Yavix: Target 1 'Yavix' monster you control, its ATK and DEF are doubled until the End Phase. If a 'Yavix' monster you control attacks and an opponent activates a card or effect whilst this card is in your Graveyard, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard, you can banish this card to negate that card/effect and destroy it._

_Rank-Down-Magic Heavenly Fall: Target 1 face-up Xyz Monster you control, __Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Xyz Monster, but with a lower Rank then the targeted monster, by using it as the Xyz Material. (This Special Summon is treated as an Xyz Summon. Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.) You can banish this card from the Graveyard to add 1 Spell card in your Graveyard to your hand._

_Pendulum Wish: During the turn this card is activated, you can Pendulum Summon monsters from your Graveyard. You cannot Pendulum Summon monsters from your hand the turn you activate this card._

_Unity Universe: Target 1 monster you control, it gains 500 ATK for every other monster you control, and other monsters you control cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. If the targeted monster attacks, and your opponent controls a monster after the Damage Step, you can tribute 1 other monster you control, and that monster can attack again this turn._

**And with that, the Xyz Arc is concluded! I was so excited to finish of this Arc and get into the Fusion Dimension, I wrote this chapter early!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Arc, because I did! And next time, the finale starts! Before the next chapter is posted, I will be looking for new cover art to represent this big final battle, so let me know if you have any suggestions or fanart!**

**And now, to finish off the Xyz Dimension, the following question:**

**QOTC: What are your top three favourite Arc-VOC Duels in the Xyz Arc and why?**

**This is just so that I know which Duels you guys enjoyed the most, and I hope that the final Duels will be just as good, if not, better!**

**As always, thank you so much for reading! And I will see you in the next chapter, the final arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VOC!**


End file.
